


A Mias and Elle FanFic

by SuirenShinju



Category: Mias and Elle
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, F/M, captive maiden, evil sorcerer, evil wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 212,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuirenShinju/pseuds/SuirenShinju
Summary: FanFic of a comic before the official comic began. Jenny Clements' Mias and Elle: a handsome and arrogant wizard (Mias) kidnaps a maiden (Elle) from the modern world for selfish and nefarious purposes. Stags, evil twins, vampires, and more. Written in 2011-2015. Uploaded here since dA isn't the ideal format and keeps deleting chapters. No Ending.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dusk when Elle finally got off work and was heading home. Her legs ached, but she walked steadily, motivated by thoughts of soaking in the bath and then curling up in bed with a good book.

Within a few blocks of her apartment, uneasiness began creeping up upon her. It felt like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up despite the warm night air. While only half convinced her mind was tired, she quickened her pace anyway.

The faster she walked, the more the street lights illuminating her path seemed to flicker. Then all at once they darkened completely. The moon's soft blue glow took over casting shadows over the street as Elle broke into a run. Soon though, even the moon was overtaken by a passing dark cloud and she found herself running in darkness.

Suddenly her legs felt as if she were trying to run through water. Though she poured all her strength into trying to move her legs, they barely responded to her mind's urgent need to flee. The sensation crawled up the rest of her body until Elle found herself almost completely paralyzed. She opened her mouth to scream, but even her voice no longer obeyed her.

Wide eyes starred into the darkness as she heard the light rustling of clothing. As her vision adjusted, she saw the silhouette of a black figure approaching her. Chills ran down her spine as fear grabbed a hold of her senses. The night had turned ominous and Elle felt entirely helpless.

The clouds finally freed the moonlight as they drifted past the sky, but the street was now minus one young woman. The other people on the street went about their business, blind to the fact anything mysterious had just happened. The street lights lit up once again and the air stood still, without so much a breath of wind.

* * *

Elle felt her body being pulled swiftly through nothingness by an unseen force. Still unable to scream, the only sound she heard was her own heart beating wildly. A blast of air halted the pulling sensation and before she knew it, her bottom came to rest on something soft.

The veil of blackness lifted as her surrounding came into focus. She looked down to find herself seated on the edge of a king sized mattress complete with a four post bed frame, canopy, and matching curtains. Several large pillows lay in front of the headboard and gladly welcomed Elle's spinning head as she collapsed backward.

To the right side of the bed was a white marble table adorned with a decorative vase filled with fresh roses. She could tell they had only recently been picked from the sweet scent they wafted into the room. It was a welcoming and calming scent that soothed her jumbled mind.

To the left was a large window that let it bright starlight and moonlight alike. The sky itself was a velvety dark blue and each celestial body sparkled so clearly against the dark backdrop, like tiny gems sewn onto the night goddess's cloak. It held the sort of beauty that wasn't visible from the streets of a bustling city.

As for the rest of the room's decor, a large trunk lay at the foot of the bed, against the wall in front of the trunk stood a wardrobe, and covering the floor was a large, intricately woven area rug. Everything in the room had an air of refinement, each piece boasting its master craftsmanship in a way nothing from Elle's dinky one bedroom apartment could.

Elle found it strange to be surrounded by such well cared for antiques. She hadn't recalled any shops or museums near her apartment that carried such furniture, so she doubted she had accidentally wandered into such a place. Still, it was the only probable conclusion she arrived at.

She crawled off the bed and approached the door. She pressed down on the old fashioned handle and in vain tried to open it. It was locked.

Disheartened, but not defeated, she left the door and approached the window. She unlatched the two panes and opened them. A warm breeze fluttered the curtains behind her and blew her hair back as Elle placed her hands on the sill and leaned her head outside. Spread out in front of her was a vast sea of greenery; well attended gardens surrounded the building and out further a dense forest encased the castle-like abode.

Now the looming fear in her chest that she wasn't anywhere near home sunk in. She couldn't see the glow of city lights from any direction.

"Oh…" Her voice trembled and tears welled in her blue eyes as they gazed out toward the horizon. Even if she could escape, she had absolutely no idea where to run.

Needing a moment to think, she stepped back from the window and let the wind soothe her cheeks and hair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing the air to calm her until her eyes dried and her spirit calmed. There was no use in getting upset, it would only weaken her and in a situation like this, she knew she had to remain strong.

"Have you had enough time to acclimate yourself my dear?" A deep voice interrupted Elle's thoughts.

She whirled around quickly and stared wide-eyed on the figure that had entered the room without making a sound.

A man stood before her clad in elegant black clothing and wearing a devilish grin across his face. His raven black hair was swept neatly back and his dark eyes watched her intently.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously, slightly wary of anyone who wore all their clothing in the same color regardless of how good they looked it in.

"Mias," he said as he continued grinning at her. "And you?"

"Elle," she responded.

His mouth widened even further, delighted by the sound of her name.

Elle gathered her courage and stepped forward with more questions. "Where am I? Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Yes, I brought you here," he answered calmly. "As to where "here" is, I doubt you'd be able to place yourself even if I told you."

"What do you mean by that?" Elle asked slowly.

Mias chuckled. "Let's just say you're worlds away from the lands you know."

His response brought more dread than comfort to her, and that only annoyed Elle more than it depressed her. She clenched her fists in frustration and scowled at him. "Take me back."

"Hm?" Mias pretended he hadn't heard her.

"Take me back this instant!" Elle demanded.

He raised an eyebrow with intrigue and took a step forward. "You're quite brazen to address me in such a manner."

Elle stood her ground as Mias approached her. Her glare didn't weaken and thankfully neither did her courage. It didn't help that her brain kept imagining the worst case scenario: Mias being the incarnation of Jack the Ripper. He very well could be for all she knew. He had no conscious when it came to kidnapping after all.

"I intend to address you with no manner at all," she retorted. "Take me back and you will have my thanks though."

Mias shook his head. "This isn't up for negotiation my dear Elle," he said as he ensnared her waist with his arms.

Elle raised her clenched hands and hit her fists against his chest as hard as she could. "Let go!"

Slightly annoyed, Mias took one hand off Elle's waist and grabbed both her wrists.

Elle struggled to free herself, but Mias' grip was solid and growing tighter. Her heart beat increased as he pulled her form up against his and ran his one hand up her back until it cradled the back of her head. Her eyes widened in shock as Mias leaned his head down, his mouth hovering just above hers. Her mind was screaming for her to knee him in the crotch and run, yet her body had already begun to accept the seduction.

Mias savored the sweet puff of breath that escaped from Elle's lips before his own enveloped them. His mouth pressed firmly over hers and smiled into the kiss as he tasted her for the first time.

Elle squirmed the very instant their lips came into contact. Shaking away the confusion between her body and mind, she bit down on Mias' lower lip as hard as she could, breaking both the skin and the mood.

The darkly clothed man jumped back and held his lip in shock as drops of blood trickled from the wound. "You bit me," he said in surprise.

"You kissed me!" Elle argued, her voice still sounding startled.

Mias grinned, licking the blood droplet from his hand. His eyes scanned over her for a moment, before he chuckled and turned toward the door. "I shall take my leave then."

"Take me home first," she said as she stubbornly clung to the edge of his cloak. "I'll make you regret keeping me here if you don't."

He just continued grinning. "Good thing I'm not the kind of man who regrets his decisions."

Elle's fingers weakened and let the material fall from her hand. She watched him leave the room looking far more confident in his words than she was in hers. The lock clicked shut and Elle slowly sunk to her knees, having no idea what to do once again.

* * *

Hours passed. The stars faded into the sky quietly, allowing the first rays of the dawn sun to creep over the hills. Birds began their morning song and fluttered through the gardens below Elle's open window.

The honey blond lay awake in bed, her eyes staring dully at the canopy. Sleep had come and gone numerous times, teasing her tired mind and body. She felt heavy as she lay listening to the awakening day, her clothes clinging to her form due to perspiration. She longed for a bath and a change of underwear, but did not yet have the strength to get up to seek them. Languidly, she raised a hand up over her eyes and sighed. She realized she was hungry as well.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep on an empty stomach, she forced herself upright and slowly slid her legs off the side of the bed. She pushed herself to her feet and decided to investigate the contents of the wardrobe. Elle opened the door and had her eyes awakened by bright, richly colored dresses in materials of both silk and velvet. While pleasing to the eye, the idea of walking around in anything lavish made her reconsider changing.

Closing the wardrobe's door, she turned her attention to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Kneeling down, she flicked the latch open and lifted the heavy lid. More dresses, and a few light cotton nightgowns decorated with detailed lacework. Elle shut the lid and dropped her head on top of the trunk, discouraged by her findings.

However, Elle knew her mind couldn't afford to remain depressed. Forcing herself upright once again, she turned to the window to see the world in light. The garden's many flowers were still asleep, the sun's rays not yet bright enough for the blooms to open. The forest wrapping around the property's perimeter still seemed dark, no doubt an indication of its density.

The scenery provided her with temporary comfort before it reminded her she was being held hostage in what she could only assume was the middle of no where. So much for trying not to get depressed, she thought.

As Elle retreated from the window, she felt yet another unpleasant bodily urge. Of course she'd have to go to the bathroom on top of everything else. Given her string of luck, she'd probably start her period early too. Things simply weren't inclined to work in her favor it seemed and she groaned out loud in frustration.

When she looked up, she noticed something towards the corner that she hadn't seen in the dimness of the night before. Another door handle. She rushed over to it and turned it with ease, opening up to spacious bath and lavatory.

In the center of the room stood a cast iron tub with clawed feet and a porcelain interior. Tucked in the corner was a toilet that oddly enough looked as modern as she was leaving Elle to wonder if she really was in a land far from home. This certainly wasn't the sort of building she expected to have advanced plumbing, but for her sake, she was grateful it did.

After relieving herself, she drew a bath and stripped out of her clothes. The warm water was a welcome feel on her skin and Elle was all too happy to submerge herself once the tub was filled to the brim. She popped her head up just enough so her nose could breath and pulled her legs up to her chest to rest her chin on her knees.

She wondered if anyone had noticed she was missing. Today would have been her only day off of work in a while and she wasn't particularly close with her neighbors in her apartment complex. Her family certainly wouldn't think it unusual to not hear from her for a while either. Would that mean no one would look for her?

Elle sighed, causing the water near her mouth to bubble a little. Trying to be optimistic, she made the decision to enjoy the bath. A collection of different colored bottles sat on a table on the side wall. Elle leaned out of the tub, her arm reach just long enough to grab a light purple colored bottle. She sunk back into the tub and unplugged the corked top, the scent of lavender and orchids filling the enclosed room.

As good a scent as any, Elle poured a bit of the mixture into the water and swirled it around until soap bubble appeared. After setting the bottle on the floor, she stretched her body out and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowery bath. She decided for what it was worth, she'd forget she had been kidnapped until she got out and got dressed.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, but still in need of nourishment, Elle decided to see if any good fortune still remained with her. She tried the handle just to see if by some miracle it was open. Strangely enough, it was. She stepped out into the corridor and paused to look around. Painted portraits hung neatly spaced down the wall, relatives of Mias no doubt given their dark features and arrogant smiles.

Elle slowly walked down the hall, figuring sooner or later she'd encounter a stairwell. Her eyes glanced every now and then to the side, a part of her paranoid that the eyes of each painting were following her. The whole building gave her that sensation now that she thought about it. The stonework, the décor, even the layout pressured her very mind that she was imprisoned in a world that was not her own, both figuratively and literally.

At last she reached the first step of a grand, Y-shaped staircase. Putting her hand on the rail, she began her descent to the landing. A large portrait center cased itself on the wall, and it didn't surprise Elle that this was Mias' portrait. She had to turn and go down the remaining stairs before she could see the entire work. It was him alright, clad in fine dress and smiling like the confident devil he was. While she would admit he wasn't an entirely unattractive man, the malcontent she had for him made him the most horrid creature she had ever beheld.

"Admiring my fine artwork?" Mias' dark voiced asked.

Elle looked up and saw him standing at the other top of the stairwell, grinning down at her. How is it he always appeared without making any sound, she wondered.

"It's nearly as big as your ego." She replied snidely.

He laughed as he trotted down the stairs and made his way over to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not a wink."

"Perhaps you need a bed partner to tire you properly." He smirked.

Elle changed the subject. "Do you intend to starve me or might I have something to eat?"

"But of course. I was on my way to invite you to breakfast in fact."

"I have no intention of eating with you."

"Your options are: you either eat with me or you go without."

At that exact moment, Elle's stomach growled loudly. A clear indication she already had gone without long enough. She cursed her body for being weak while Mias chuckled.

"Come, I can't have you wasting away. You're skin and bones to begin with." He said as he took her hand and dragged her towards the left side corridor.

* * *

"Is the food to your liking?" Mias asked as they sat at the end of a long dining table filled with an assortment of foods: different breads, eggs, meat, fresh fruit, and of course tea.

"It's fine," Elle answered, though not in any mood to make polite chit-chat with him. "How long do you intend to keep me here?"

"I have no intention of sending you back. You'll remain here with me." He drank his tea calmly.

Elle set down her silverware and crossed her arms. "Are you that inept at wooing women?"

He looked over at her and smirked. "You won't succeed in upsetting me Elle. If I see something I like, I take it and make it mine. It's that simple."

"You're selfish, that's what you are. Have you no consideration for my own wants?"

"I do."

"Then free me."

"I refuse."

Elle stood up angrily. "What do you want me to do?! Beg?! If that's what it takes, then tell me! I don't want to stay here!"

Mias faced her and sighed. "Regardless of how adamant you are, it takes a lot of time and preparation to perform the level of sorcery I used to bring you here in the first place. It takes so much energy in fact I don't think I'll be able to summon that level of power for a month at least. So you have no choice my dear."

Elle was dumbfounded. Both by the revelation of sorcery being the means that brought her here and the fact she was stuck here for at least a month. She was so distracted by thoughts, she didn't notice Mias had stood up and was now standing in front of her.

"Elle," he said rather gently. "You have no reason to fear being here. I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I meant. I want to take care of you." He placed his hands on both her cheeks and lifted her head up to face him. "So smile for me."

"Never." She glared.

"Suit yourself then," he said just before pulling her face up against his and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Elle gasped and used all her strength to push him away. "What the hell?!"

He grinned and cocked his head to the side. "You're a very interesting woman Elle."

She cursed him using the worse explicit word in her dictionary before stomping off to her room. She slammed the door as hard as she could and threw herself on top of the bed, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to remain here with the likes of him. Maybe she couldn't back home, but she certainly thought it feasible to escape from Mias.

* * *

The clear morning transitioned into a cloudy grey afternoon with a chill wind that held a distant promise of rain. Elle sat in a chair looking out the window, her thoughts focused on just how she should make her escape. While it would be in her advantage to wait until nightfall, she didn't know these lands and not being able to see properly would surely get her lost.

Instead, she'd wait until it started raining so any tracks she made would be washed away. She'd repel down the side of the building using the bed sheets tied together and then run as fast as she could away from this place. Not an entirely complicated plan, but simplicity often proved to be far more useful. Now all Elle needed was nature's cooperation.

"Elle," she heard from outside her door before it opened and Mias leaned his head in. "Might you be interested in a tour of my lovely abode?"

"No."

"Come now, staring out a window for hours on end is hardly entertaining." He strode into the room and approached her side. "Avoiding me isn't going to make me disappear you know."

"Forgive me if I keep trying," she said to herself.

Mias frowned and leaned down in front of her, placing both his hands on the chair's arms to box her in. "Elle, look at me."

Elle refused to make eye contact with him. The freedom that lay beyond the glass was far more alluring. Besides, talking back to him gave her some satisfaction, but was ultimately useless since Mias didn't seem to care. The best way to deal with Mias and his ego was to ignore his very existence. If she did that, maybe he'd give up on her.

Mias was indeed bothered by the fact Elle wasn't paying him any attention, but it didn't detour his determination from getting it. He slipped a hand into her hair and tilted her head to face his. No more holding back, he decided. To Mias, silence meant she had resigned herself to the fate he had chosen for her.

Not about to give in, Elle stretched her arms out nonchalantly and just so happened to push Mias' off of her. She stretched out her legs as well and pushed the rest of him away.

This time Mias was offended. "You still refuse me? What more do I need to do to before you give yourself to me?"

Elle's eyes widened. "What…?"

"I can obtain anything you desire. All I ask for in return is to have you."

"Are you daft?! You can't buy affection! And even if you could, I'd never ever sell myself, especially to a scoundrel like you!" She said sharply.

"A scoundrel? Me?" He chuckled darkly. "And here I've been nothing but a gentleman and a gracious host to a most ungrateful woman."

"Gentlemen don't kidnap and force themselves upon women!"

"Heh, it actually doesn't require that much force to—"

Elle slapped him hard across the cheek as she stood up from the chair. "Get out."

"You're in no position to order—"

"I said get out!" She shouted, shoving him backward. Elle was squeezing her fists tightly, the pain of her nails were digging into her skin keeping her from assaulting him.

Mias adjusted his posture and turned his back on her without another word.

After he left the room, Elle took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Raindrops now fell against the window panes and Elle remembered her plan. She quickly stripped the bed of its sheets and twisted and tied them together into a makeshift rope. She tied one end to one of the bed posts and opened up the window. Wind and rain blew in on her, but their cold sting only fueled Elle's desire to escape.

She flung the sheets out the window and looked down to see how far it went. She'd have to jump about a yard and a half, but it wasn't a drop that concerned her. She tugged the line to make sure it was tied tightly, and then crawled out the window clinging to the white sheets. She repelled down the side of the manor hastily, the rain quickly causing the sheets to slicken. She reached the end and let go without hesitation.

The instant her feet touched the grass, she broke out into a run. Her legs carried her through the gardens at a pace Elle had never known herself to be capable of. Her adrenaline was racing as fast as her heart as she cleared the edge of the property and ducked into the woods that outlined the pathway.

All roads lead somewhere, if she could get to a town before Mias realized she was gone, he'd be hard pressed to find her again. She'd have to get a change of clothes of course, perhaps even stay on the run, but she was finally away from him. Free.

Elle smiled as she ran and in victory held up her middle finger toward Mias' estate.

* * *

Mias paced in front of Elle's door, wondering just how he could win her over. He hadn't done anything wrong, so there was no need for him to apologize. Perhaps Elle, the poor simple thing, had simply misinterpreted him. He was a highly intellectual man after all with good looks and charm. It was easy for women to become confused as their hearts unknowingly surrendered to him. Ah, the price of perfection.

When he had found the right words to use, he cleared his throat and opened the door. "My dear Elle, I think perhaps we've had a slight misunderstanding," he began to say before he noticed the window was open and the room was empty.

He rushed over to the sill and looked out. No sign of her anywhere. She must have escaped right after he left. He pulled the sheets back in and shut the window before cursing and putting a hand to his forehead. He hadn't predicted she'd actually escape. Finding her again would be possible, but the extra effort he'd have to make annoyed him slightly. Why couldn't she just be grateful and stay with him?

* * *

Elle had forced herself to run for a good while by the time her legs stopped moving and she leaned against a tree to catch her breath. The air was brisk and constricting her lungs, but she didn't care. She was soaked from head to toe despite trying to stay under the cover of the trees, but it was no good. The wind blew the rain right onto her.

She held her chest as she inhaled deeply and wondered just how long it'd be before she came across someone who could help her. It'd be dark soon, and with the night brought colder temperatures and despite her running, Elle was freezing from the rain. She caught a bit of breath wrong and started coughing, her lungs now feeling like they contained pins and needles.

Her eyes glanced into the forest at the sound of a twig snapping and Elle swore she saw a human figure. "Help," she said weakly. "Please, I need someone's help…"

Another figure appeared and the two seemed to exchange words before one of them approached her. By that time, Elle felt her vision slipping and her knees buckling. She was just about to hit the ground when she felt something warm and soft wrap around her and lift her up. The smell of trees and earth entered her nose and calmed her somewhat as her eyes closed and conscious fell.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Elle faintly heard a male voice ask.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty exhausted." A male with a slightly deeper voice said.

"What can I do to help Berenos? Fetch some berries? Boil some water? Find a doctor?"

"Calm down Abernos, I think she just had too much exposure to the elements. Keep her warm and dry and let her rest and she'll be fine."

Curious about the identities of her saviors, Elle willed her eyes to open.

"Hey, she's waking up." Abernos moved toward the bedside and knelt down near her face, his green eyes just barely peaking over the edge of the bed.

Elle tilted her head to look at him and wondered just why this man was wearing antlers on his head. She tilted her head back and saw the other man was wearing antlers too. Not only that, but he had ears like a deer, fur growing from his forearms and shins, and cloven hooves for feet. Concerned she was dreaming, Elle sat up and looked back at the other man. He too had the same features, only his were lighter in color.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Abernos." The green eyed deer-man said, twitching his ears playfully. "That's my elder brother Berenos."

"I'm Elle." She said, still slightly bewildered.

"Just what possessed you to run through the woods in the middle of rain storm?" Berenos asked.

Elle clenched the covers of the bed she sat in. "I had to get as far away from that place as I could… I figured the rain would cover my tracks and make it impossible to track me."

"What happened?" Abernos asked curiously.

"I was being held captive by a despicable man named Mias," she explained.

The mere mention of the name sent chills down the brothers' backs.

Noticing their reaction, Elle asked, "You know about him?"

Berenos nodded. "There's not a single being in this region hasn't heard of him: "Master Mathias." He's a genius sorcerer and head of an old and proud noble family."

"That heartless git is some sort of aristocrat?" Elle thought to herself.

Abernos took a seat next to her on the bed and changed the subject. "How are you feeling Elle?"

"A bit weary, but I think I'll be alright."

"Hmm." Abernos leaned his forehead down against hers. "You feel a bit warm though."

Elle blushed, but didn't mind the innocent temperature check.

"You're free to stay here for a while," Berenos said. "Abernos will look after you, so if you need anything, ask him. He's eager to please."

She smiled. "Thank you, to both of you for saving me."

"It's what any decent creature would do."

Elle kept smiling as she lay back down and closed her eyes, comforted by Abernos petting her hair lightly until she fell asleep.

* * *

Originally Written: 2011

Prologue, Chapters 1-3


	2. Chapter 2

Elle awoke the next morning pleasantly refreshed. Though her lungs still stung from breathing heavily in the cold air, it was the price of freedom and it was worth every raspy breath. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up the quilts fell from her body and it was then Elle realized she was naked. Well, she still had her underwear on, but other than that she was bare skinned.

She heard the light clinking of china and slowly turned her head to see Abernos standing with a tray of food and tea. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape with a tomato red blush on his cheeks.

"EEK!" Elle shrieked and pulled the covers back up over her body.

Abernos cried out too and quickly turned himself around. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

"W-Where are my clothes?" Elle blushed.

"Th-They were soaked so we took them off and hung them up to dry near the fire. They should be dry by now." Abernos set the tray down and crab walked over to the fireplace in the corner of the small room. On a small clothes wire strung across the low ceiling hung Elle's shirt, trousers, socks, and bra. Abernos carefully gathered the clothing and stepped backward until his hindquarters hit the edge of the bed. He brought his arms back behind his back and held her clothes out to her.

She smiled and took them. "Thank you Abernos."

He smiled too and swished his tail back and forth quickly, causing Elle to giggle. He grinned and did it again, delighted by the playful giggle she gave in response. "I take it you're feeling much better?"

"Yes, very much so." Elle said as she strapped her bra on. "Where's your brother?"

"Berenos is out patrolling the forest as usual."

"Do you usually go with him?" She slipped on her shirt.

"Sometimes, but I have a tendency to wander and then he gets mad at me for not taking it seriously." He chuckled weakly.

Elle swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her trousers on as she stood up. "You can look now."

Abernos peeked his head over his shoulder before turning around and smiling at her. "I brought you some breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

She nodded and watched Abernos fetch the tray and bring it over to the small wooden nightstand. She smiled at the assortment of colorful berries and the smell of freshly brewed tea. There were slices of bread spread with a bit of butter and two hardboiled eggs on the side of the berry plate added to the simple beauty of the meal.

"Open up." Abernos grinned as he pushed a plump blueberry against Elle's lips.

Elle giggled again and took the berry into her mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. "That's a good blueberry."

"We tend the bushes ourselves." Abernos smiled proudly.

Elle grabbed a handful of the colorful little fruits and popped them into her mouth one at a time, each one juicy and full of flavor.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked in a less playful tone. "I don't know Mias that well, but I don't think his pride would allow anyone to escape from him."

"I'm not sure. You think he'll come after me?"

"I think he'll try. With his powers, it'll only be a matter of time. I doubt you can keep running."

"Yeah, I don't want to keep running either. That's not true freedom if I'm living in fear of being caught by him." Elle nibbled on a piece of bread.

"Hm, the only thing I could suggest is having a protection charm placed over you. Only problem with that being Mias is the most powerful sorcerer out there so he probably would just break another magician's spell."

She heaved a sigh. "Even after escaping his house, that bastard still has me trapped."

Abernos rested his chin on the palm of his hand and went to thinking. "If you could just make him lose interest somehow…"

"I'll think of something eventually. I may not be a genius sorcerer, but I can be clever if the occasion calls for it. For now I'd rather not give him any more of my thoughts." She said as she picked up the cup of tea Abernos had prepared for her and sipped it lightly.

* * *

Across the woods, Berenos was walking down the animal trail he took everyday to inspect the forest. Every now and then a bird would land on his antlers and chirp a bit before flying off to another perch. He approached the edge of the tree line and stepped onto the dirt pathway that lead to Mias' manor. The path was muddy from yesterday's rain and from what Berenos observed, there were no signs of tracks from a horse that would indicate Mias was in pursuit. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't on Elle's trial. He could very well be planning to save himself the trouble and simply teleport her if he had the means to.

Berenos' ears twitched at the distant sound of heavy hooves sloshing through mud. He stepped back into the safety of the brush. The steps grew louder and suddenly a black shaped rushed past Berenos' view. It was Mias alright, riding his black steed as hard as he could down the road, his eyes burning as he gripped the reins tightly. Berenos knew he was in hot pursuit of Elle and wouldn't stop until he had found her.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to have these?" Elle asked as she examined the more common place outfit Abernos had given to her: a forest green tunic over white peasant's smock, along with a belt, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of worn leather shoes.

Abernos nodded. "They're too big for me; besides, I've come to prefer vests to tunics."

"I do look more boyish. Perhaps I can fool Mias without magic." Elle smiled as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"You don't have to go," Abernos said slowly. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay here with us for a while."

"That's sweet of you Abernos, but I'm still dangerously close to him. I don't want to burden you and your brother either. If I can get to a town at least—" Elle stopped as Berenos burst through the door.

"Hey…" Berenos panted. "I just saw him…"

"Where?" Abernos asked.

"Riding up the road. I ran back as soon as he was out of earshot."

Elle held her breath. "Does he know I'm nearby?"

"I don't think so, but he's bound to come around asking questions. He knows where we live."

"Then I should get going." Elle was about to head for the door when she heard the whinny of a horse.

"Crap," Berenos cursed as he checked outside. "He's here."

"Elle, out the back!" Abernos grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the house. He handed her a satchel filled with her clothes and a few loaves of bread. "Berenos and I will keep him distracted as long as we can. One you're out this door, run straight through the forest. You'll come to a small farming village within two hours. You should be able to find someone there who's willing to help you."

Elle threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Abernos. I promise I'll repay you both someday."

"Don't worry about that, just get out of here." He smiled and patted her back gently.

"Thank you," Elle repeated before slipping out the door.

Abernos took a deep breath and went back to join Berenos. "She's out."

"You better have good acting skills or he'll catch her for sure," Berenos warned.

"No need, I'll just cower in front of him like I usually do."

"Good idea."

Mias had already dismounted his horse and was quickly approaching their small wooden cottage. He knocked heavily on the door and Berenos answered calmly. The two met eyes for a moment, both seriously focused on one another.

"Berenos," Mias greeted coldly.

"Mias," Berenos replied with little emotion as well. "What brings you by our neck of the woods?"

Mias eyed him suspiciously. "Why aren't you on your daily patrol?"

"I was, but I grew hungry earlier than usual and came back to enjoy an early lunch with my brother."

"Ah yes, Abernos, right?" Mias looked in on the younger of the brothers.

"H-Hello Mias," Abernos said nervously. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"For you creatures perhaps, but I find my day has been darkened by the disappearance of a honey haired maiden who came to stay with me two days ago."

"Are you serious? How do you lose a woman?" Berenos asked in disbelief.

"We had a misunderstanding and being the gentleman that I am, I gave her time and space to calm herself, but when I came back I discovered she had run off." Mias explained. "I tried using magic to locate her last night, but a previous spell exhausted my search area so this morning I set out on horseback in hopes of finding her. As these are your woods, I figured you might have seen something."

"The birds mentioned nothing and the fairies as you know are shy in the morning. I myself haven't seen or heard anything myself and with all that rain last night, I can't say I've smelled anything either."

Abernos nodded in agreement with his brother. "I haven't seen any trace either."

"Well, then surely you won't mind if I quickly exam your home?"

"Just wipe your boots," Berenos said as he opened the door wide enough for Mias to step in.

The black haired man entered the cottage and scanned the interior carefully. Nothing unusual stood out, just a cramped deer's nest of a cottage. He turned to leave when he spied something on Abernos' vest. He approached the stag and pulled a long, blonde hair off his clothing. "Abernos, care to tell me who the owner of this hair is?"

Abernos gulped. It must have fallen onto his clothing when Elle embraced him. "I… Um…"

"No need to be embarrassed Abernos. Tell him about the girl you've been seeing."

"Enough of your lies Berenos. I am not a fool and I'm insulted you think you could take me for one." Mias grabbed Abernos by his shirt collar. "Where is she?"

"I don't know! She… She was gone by this morning!" Abernos trembled as Mias' grip tightened.

"Don't lie to me. I'm really not in the mood," he threatened.

"She went out the back door and is heading toward the farming village." Berenos interrupted.

"Berenos…" Abernos was hurt his brother had just betrayed Elle.

Mias smirked and dropped Abernos. "Good day to you then."

After he left, Berenos rushed over to his brother's aid. "Are you alright?"

"How could you do that?! She trusted us!"

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you for the sake of one girl we just met." Berenos wrapped his arms around him. "Think about how I'd feel if something happened to you… Idiot…"

Abernos lowered his ears sadly and rested his head against his brother's chest, pained by the fact he had just betrayed his new friend.

* * *

Elle was amazed how fast her legs were still willing to carry her. Her lungs once again were on fire as she ran without controlling her breathing. She ran in a nearly straight line, every once in a while having to weave around a tree or jump over a bush. She contemplated stopping and hiding, knowing very well Mias would catch her if the brothers were unsuccessful in detouring him. For as much faith as she placed in them, she wasn't about to underestimate Mias' abilities.

She slowed her pace as she scoured the trees for one that looked easy enough to climb and hide herself in. She was grateful the clothes Abernos had given her blended in well with the foliage. She finally spied a tree with a low lying branch and she latched onto it, walking her legs up the trunk until she could wrap them over another branch and pull herself up. She climbed up a few yards, enough to be out of sight, but enough to keep in sight what was on the forest floor.

She didn't need to wait long to hear the thundering of hooves. She watched Mias zip past the tree she had camouflaged into and let out a silent breath of relief as he did. She'd probably have to wait until he rode back before it was safe to climb down. He couldn't have suspected her to have run that far ahead. A horse, though somewhat limited in dense brush, would still be fast enough to track her down in a few short minutes.

Elle lay on her stomach and watched for him. A few minutes later she saw him dismounted from his horse and walking the path, eyes intently looking for her. He stepped slowly and silently, his ears wanting to hear even the slightest movement.

"Please don't find me," Elle repeated over and over in her head. She genuinely feared what he might do to her should he get his hands on her again, and thus recited the mantra silently as many times as she could.

"Come out my dear Elle," Mias called smoothly, confident she was within hearing range.

Elle closed her eyes and kept repeating the mantra in her head, until the urge to cough starting weighing on her chest. Her throat ached and her chest burned, but she clamped a hand over her mouth for good measure. She'd come too far to be betrayed by her body. She thought of soothing things like hard candy and honey tea, hoping the urge to cough would pass. It didn't.

She opened her eyes and thankfully saw Mias and his horse disappearing into the thicket. Just a little longer and she could let out a soft cough. Just a little longer.

However, she couldn't fight it much longer than that. Still keeping her hand over her mouth, she coughed as quietly as she could, desperate for the pain in her chest to be relieved. Instead of feeling relief after she finished coughing, she suddenly felt hot. She touched her cheeks and knew instantly from her own touch that she was feverish. A good night's rest hadn't been enough to divert illness from overtaking her like she had hoped.

"Elle!" She heard Mias call for her again.

Elle wished she heard Abernos calling for her instead. She knew he'd treat her kindly and tend to her illness. He certainly wouldn't force himself upon her the why Mias did, and even if he did, Elle thought she might just be receptive to his advances. He was pretty handsome for a deer man or what ever he was. Not only that, but he was gentle and funny. He didn't carry an over inflated ego behind him nor some preconceived notion that she could be bought like a thing, and not a person.

"Elle!" Mias' shouting persisted, this time from further away.

Elle coughed again, unable to restrain the volume. She prayed he hadn't heard her. He did.

Mias ran back to the area near the tree she was hiding in and checked the area over again, this time though his head looked further up into the canopy of branches. He narrowed his gaze onto the branch Elle was lying on and noticed a little bit of blonde hair hanging over the side. He grinned and left his horse as he scaled up the tree.

Elle's heart sank.

"You've given me quite the chase my dear. I admire your tenacity, but it's time to end this little game and return home with me." He lifted himself onto the thick limb she had hidden herself on and paused when he got a look at her. "Elle…?"

"Get away." She put her strength into trying to kick him off the branch. She wasn't nearly strong enough to accomplish that though.

Mias grabbed the branch above him for support as he moved closer to her. "Stop this foolishness."

Elle forced herself upright and climbed onto a lower branch. Her hair catching on a twig and causing her to untie the ponytail she had temporarily tied it up in. It freed her hair and she continued to rush to the forest floor.

"Elle!" Mias began his descent after her.

She reached the ground first and tried to run, but her legs refused to cooperate. Mias ran up behind her and snatched her up around the waist, his mere touch horrifying her. "NO!"

"Elle, stop it." He motioned for his horse to approach them and the four legged creature obeyed. Despite Elle's struggling, Mias managed to lift the two of them into the saddle and with a light kick, the horse began heading back in the direction of the manor.

"Get your hands off me!" She protested.

"You're really not in any state to make such demands." He said as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her like a blanket, before holding her to his chest with one hand while the other grabbed the reigns.

"Why…? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Elle broke down into tears, unable to suppress her emotions any further.

The stallion exited the thicket and found its way back onto the path where it instantly broke into a run.

Elle cried and clung to Mias' chest while Mias kept his eyes focused on the road and his arm tightly wound around his woman.

* * *

When they reached the manor, Elle had passed out in his arms. Mias shooed his horse over to the stables where he knew the animal would enter his stall and stay there until he was tended to.

Instead of taking Elle to her own room, Mias brought her to his. It was far grander than the guest room he had placed her in. There was a stone fireplace in the center of the room, a large four post bed stood against the wall, shelves filled with books were placed on either side of the fireplace, and a oriel window complete with many small panes of glass.

He gently set her on the bed and removed the satchel from her shoulder. He slid off her shoes, as well as her trousers and tunic, leaving her in just the white smock and her undergarments. While he was interested in removing those as well, Mias' main concern was Elle's health.

After tucking her under the covers, Mias entered a side room filled with even more books and several ingredients for his various spells and potions. He scanned one of the shelves and removed a book of health potions. He opened it and quickly found the recipe for a fever reducer and pain reliever, a rather simple spell to his relief.

As he mixed up the concoction, Elle regained consciousness. She coughed and forced herself to sit up. She didn't recognize the room she was in, but somehow she knew it was Mias'. Perhaps it was because he had a portrait of himself hung over the mantle.

"Hang on a few moments longer Elle," Mias called as swished up the mixture in test tube until it turned reddish orange in color. "Ah, done."

Elle tilted to head and watched him come out of the other room with the vile in hand. "W-What is that?"

"Medicine." He said as he sat on the bed and held it over to her. "Drink it."

"No. God only knows what it really is."

"You just can't make this easy can you?" Mias shook his head as he emptied the vile into his own mouth, confusing Elle for a moment. He then lowered his lips over hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue, allowing the bitter tasting liquid to run down her throat.

Elle gasped and coughed when Mias pulled away from her. The "medicine" as he called it tasted far worse than anything she'd ever been given. Even nasty cherry cough syrup would have tasted better.

Mias wiped her lips off and then his own before he left the bed to attend the fireplace. The warm coals still glowing in the center of the pit hungrily ate up the fresh logs he threw on top of him. In less than a minute, a strong blaze was dancing behind the fire screen, warming the room with both its light and its heat.

Mias returned to Elle's side after completing the task. He watched her eyes watch his hand as he placed it on her forehead gingerly. "The medicine should take effect within a few minutes. Try to get some rest."

"How can I with you watching over me…?" She asked weakly. "If I fall asleep, you'll try something…"

"Fortunately, I enjoy my women conscious." He brought his hand down from her forehead and over her eyes. "Now rest."

Elle took a deep, raspy breath. Unable to fight her bodily needs, she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

Mias slowly removed his hand and left quietly to attend his awaiting stallion.

* * *

Later that evening, Elle awoke to see Mias standing at the fireplace, his right hand on the mantle, the left holding a glass of wine. He was dressed only in black trousers and staring into the fire with a placid expression. The way he stood, letting the firelight waver his shadow back and forth seemed oddly hypnotic and captivating. The soft glow outlined his perfectly sculpted muscles and broad shoulders that would make any girl turn her head.

Elle turned hers the other way. She was in no condition to be charmed. Her chest still felt tight and her throat was dry and sore. She felt both feverish and chilled which meant her fever would hopefully break soon. Presently, the chills were taking over. She shivered under the layers of blankets and curled her body up into a ball, wanting to hold in as much heat as she could.

"Your body must be on the urge of breaking the fever." Mias said as he approached the bed.

Elle ignored him, even as she felt the mattress sink as he sat down. She clutched her hands around her arms and tried to steady her shaking.

Mias wanted to do more for her to ease her suffering, but even magic wouldn't have instant healing effects. He knew it was best to let the body fight illness to strengthen its immunity, but it pained him none the less. He reached his hand down and smoothed her bangs behind her ear before lightly caressing her cheek with the backs on his fingers.

Elle looked back at him and frowned before pulling the covers protectively over her head.

He was a bit offended his honest intentions to comfort her were also being rejected, but he wasn't surprised. She hadn't shown any relent to him since he brought her here. Most women he carried off were enthralled to spend the night with a handsome and powerful man like him. In fact, they desired him more than he did them. No doubt because they hoped for riches and pampering, which he did give providing they kept him company.

In the end though, both would get bored with the arrangement and move on to the next fling. Mias had been in the search of a more exotic partner when he came upon an ancient spell that gave the wielder the power to open the gates to other realms. What more could he desire than a girl from beyond the world he knew? She'd be unlike any woman he had before: interesting, beautiful, and rare like a tropical flower found only in the depths of the jungles in the southern lands.

He had been right on all accounts, but he hadn't expected to be so ill received. His advances, his touch, his very presence offended her. It was a mystery. Even the purest virgin maidens became shamelessly wanton for him. Perhaps the answer lay in the fact Elle was from a different world with different courting customs. His tactics were extreme even for his own world, but he sincerely believed women enjoyed the romantic excitement of being spirited away by a dashing stranger.

Mias smiled none-the-less. While it was frustrating to be denied, he ruled this was a good opportunity to practice the art of the chase. The reason he summoned her was because the women of this world were becoming too easy and blasé. Elle was a welcomed challenge. She would be his in good time; he just needed to be patient.

Elle wasn't exactly in the best condition for intimacy as it was. She still shivered beneath the blankets, her body still locked in battle against her fever.

In the few moments he had been seated by her side, he suddenly recalled a method that just may help alleviate Elle's chills, with benefits for him as well.

Elle's eyes widened when she suddenly felt Mias' bare feet touch hers. He had slipped under the covers with her and was proceeding to pull her up against his chest. He succeeded, only because Elle didn't have the strength to fight him. "S-Stop it…"

"You're cold, aren't you? Sharing body heat is an effective method for fixing that." He smirked as he pressed her back against his torso and leaned his head down over her shoulder. "Besides, you're hardly in any shape to argue with me."

"You're vile…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hands slip under her smock and up the bare skin of her sides. His touch made her gasp in a rasp breath. Elle knew he'd try to take advantage of her, but somewhere inside her she had hoped he was even the least bit decent enough to simply let her be.

Mias wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face in her hair. In truth, he was tired and wished only to fall asleep with Elle in his arms. He didn't touch her further nor did he say anything, he just clung to her with a smug smile across his face.

Elle blushed, though the redness from her fever hid her embarrassment. She couldn't argue the fact body heat felt far more effective than the use of blankets or a fire, but she felt so uncomfortable having Mias' body so dangerously close to hers. It was a recipe for indecency and they both knew it.

Within a few minutes though, Mias was asleep. Elle tried to remove his arms, but even in sleep, he was deadest on holding her. She admitted defeat this one time and as soon as she did, she felt the chills cease. With her fever broken, she felt her body grow tired as well. She fought her urge to sleep due to her distrust of Mias, but that too was a fight she'd lose, and she too fell asleep.

* * *

Elle awoke just before dawn. She had rolled onto her stomach in the night and had her limbs sprawled every which way on the bed. With Mias provided more than adequate warmth, the covers were pushed to the edge of the bed. Yet Elle now felt strangely cold. She tilted her head up and noticed her smock was on the floor with the rest of the clothes Abernos had given her. She then glanced at Mias who had his head nestled against the arch of her back.

"Filthy bastard," she said in a rough voice. Her throat and chest still ached, but at least her fever was gone.

She cautiously pulled herself out of bed, not wanting to wake Mias. His head dropped onto the mattress and thankfully didn't disturb him. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, Elle swung her legs over the bed and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and scratched her hair while she looked down at the floor. She noticed Mias' trousers had also mysteriously appeared on the floor.

Elle glared back at him, willing her anger to give him nightmares. He truly had no sense of decency what-so-ever. She had half a mind to swat him for whatever perversion he had done while she was asleep, but decided against it seeing as she'd rather not deal with him so early in the morning.

She reached a foot down to the floor, only to pull it back when her toes found the rug cold. The fire in the fireplace had died down to glowing embers hours ago, leaving nothing but the dimly lit oil lamps that hung on the walls to provide a miniscule amount of heat.

Chickening out on trying to find her way back to her own room, Elle crawled over to the opposite side of the bed to put some distance between her and Mias, and then pulled the covers back up over her. She sniffled a bit from a cold nose and curled up once again to warm up.

Mias groaned a bit in his sleep and turned himself onto his back, bringing a hand up to scratch the center of his chest. His fingers relaxed and he yawned before opening up his eyes. He felt around him for Elle and was disappointed that she wasn't in immediate reach, but again, he hadn't expected her to remain close.

"Elle…?" He called for her, his voice tired and gentle.

Elle thought about pretending to be asleep, but feared he'd try something with her, so she answered. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

She paused, curious as to why he was concerned.

"You shouldn't let yourself grow cold. Come back to my side."

"Tell me why you stripped me of my smock and yourself of your trousers first."

"I removed your smock because it had that stag's scent on it. I wanted to be skin to skin with you as well. As for my trousers, I never sleep in them anyway so of course I removed them. Does that satisfy you?"

"Hardly," she said as her arms ensnared a pillow and buried her head into its feathery comfort.

Mias was about to replace that pillow with his own form when his magical senses felt an electrical pulse. Without saying a word to Elle, he hastened out of bed and grabbed his trousers from the floor before disappearing into the side room where he kept his essential spell casting equipment.

Elle wasn't curious at first, but when she heard Mias muttering curse words and the clinking of many bottles, she wondered just what had riled up his usual calmness. She leaned herself up on her arms and continued listening to his mumblings.

"I'm not in the mood for his games," she heard him say, which made her even more curious. She didn't think there was such a person in existence that could upset Mias, but if there was, she certainly wanted to know his secret. Maybe it could help her escape his grasp.

The bustling in the side room ceased and Mias marched back into the room. His brow was furrowed and his lips twitched slightly, something was successfully irritating him.

Elle wanted to ask what was bothering him, but knowing Mias, he'd mistake her curiosity for concern. She watched him fling open the doors of his wardrobe and pull fresh clothes from their hangers. He dressed quickly, checked his hair in the mirror, and then slid his feet into his boots.

"I'll be out for the morning. Don't get any ideas of taking off in my absence." He said seriously, not a glimmer of mirth in his eyes as he looked at her.

"It'd be a good opportunity, but I'm not stupid enough to run off while I'm still sick." It pissed her off she'd miss another chance to flee, but there was no sense in worsening her condition.

Mias finally cracked a smile and leaned over the side of the bed to kiss her.

Elle held up her hands and stopped his face. "Hey, if you have business to attend to, why don't you just get going?"

"A need a kiss for luck." He smirked, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands off his cheeks. He didn't care if she was sick; his body so strong that common bacteria and viruses alike feared his power. He took her lips in a firm kiss, held onto them for a few moments, and then released her with a light puckering sound.

Elle flustered and covered her lips as Mias left with a swish of his cape out the door. He'd need all the luck he could get once she was well enough to fight him off properly.

* * *

After the sun rose, Elle got out of bed and dressed herself back in the clothes Abernos gave her. She picked up the satchel Mias had carelessly tossed on the floor and pulled out one of the small loaves of bread he'd also given her. She tore a piece off and placed it in her mouth, chewing it thoroughly as she ventured out into the corridor.

She had the satchel over her shoulder and every few steps pulled another bit of bread out and ate it. This corridor was decorated very similarly to hers, but all the portraits on the wall were of different people. He certainly had a big family, which was odd because no one else as far as Elle knew lived in the manor. A personality like Mias' would enjoy showing off in front of others, yet she had met no family or even servants in her few days with him.

The thought was in her head less than a minute as she arrived at the staircase. She walked down the flight to the landing, passed Mias' large portrait, and then continued up the other flight which led to the corridor where her own room was located: the fourth one down on the right.

She found the bed had been put back together as if it had never been disturbed. Thinking nothing of it, she removed the satchel and placed it on the lid of the trunk at the foot of the bed and went into the bathroom for a good soak. Beating her fever had coated her in a gross sweat during the night and she also wanted to scrub the feeling of Mias' body off her skin as well.

Elle bathed and redressed yet again without her undergarments. Going commando wasn't exactly comfortable, but the clothes she had came in needed proper laundering. She came back into the room to find the satchel not on the trunk. A cart had been pushed up to the bed with different breakfast foods and tea as well as the bread she had been nibbling earlier.

Wondering if Mias really was away, Elle checked under the bed and in her wardrobe. No sign of anyone. She opened the door and checked the corridor, nothing. Her heartbeat began to increase as she knew Mias was too egocentric to conceal himself. He would have rolled the breakfast cart right into the bathroom with a wide grin on his face. It disturbed Elle a little that she already knew that much about Mias' personality, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. Someone else was in the manor with her.

* * *

Elle's fear over the seemingly invisible housemate quickly vanished after she had something more besides bread in her stomach. The fact that there was honey in her tea meant who ever it was would not be a threat to her. The rest of the meal was also prepared for someone with an aching throat. The main dish was porridge, accompanied with freshly squeezed orange juice and a small bowl of applesauce. It was a kindly prepared meal and Elle was thankful for it.

She took a light nap between the hours of ten and eleven and when she woke up the cart had been wheeled away and her clothes had mysteriously appeared at the foot of the bed. She picked them up and ran her fingers against her shirt and took a small sniff. It was clean. All her clothes, even the satchel, had been washed and dried and brought back to her by what Elle had to assume was a ghost.

"Thank you," she said out loud into the empty room. There was no response of course, but she smiled none-the-less.

She set her clothes aside and walked over to the window and opened it. The sky was partly cloudy, but the sun was out. The air once again felt warm and gentle. The flowers in the garden were looking lush and vibrant due to rain the other day and their bright blossoms brought Elle's smile out even further. The scenery was rather beautiful she had to admit. Mias may be a cad, but he had good taste when it came to landscaping and interior design.

Elle's eyes softened as she gazed out over the gardens and towards the tree line. She wondered if Berenos and Abernos were alright. They did their best to help her, yet she was caught by Mias anyway. All that hard work just to end up sick and imprisoned again made Elle very frustrated, but she knew the was no helping it. She'd find another opportunity to escape and next time he wouldn't catch her.

As Elle's focus drifted back toward watching the scenery, she noticed something moving at the edge of the forest. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what it was, but the distance was too far. Whatever it was moved quickly toward the property and disappeared behind one of the taller bushes at the end of the garden. Elle leaned out the window a bit, straining to see what it was.

A cautious being slowly rounded the bush and looked up at her window and smiled.

"Abernos!" Elle smiled back and waved.

"Is he in there?" The stag called out in a barely audible voice.

"No, he's is out. Meet me at the front door!"

"Alright!"

Elle rushed out of her room excitedly, down the corridor, down the stairs, and through the hall towards the large ebony double doors. She grabbed one of the handles and pulled it open and practically tackled Abernos to the ground.

"Whoa! Blimey Elle," he smiled as he caught her.

"I was worried about you. Is your brother okay? Mias didn't hurt you two, did he?"

"We're both fine. What about you? Sadly, we figured he probably had caught you…" Abernos decided it was best to omit the fact Berenos had given Mias her location.

"Ah, well I'm still a bit sick, but I'm feeling better." Elle smiled. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'd better not. It'd be just my luck for Mias to catch me and skin me alive," he chuckled weakly: half joking, half serious.

"Then how about a walk in the garden?"

"That sounds lovely."

Elle shut the front door and wandered around the manor toward the back gardens. She was so relieved to see the deer man. His company was a welcomed surprise that was bound to lift her spirits and hasten her journey on the road to recovery.

"If you don't mind my asking Abernos, why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. There was a disturbance in the natural magical aura around this region this morning. That's usually a sign of a wizard on a rampage."

"Now that you mention it, Mias did seem bothered by something earlier. I didn't sense anything though."

"Only those trained in the magical arts or creatures acutely tuned to nature can sense such things. Be lucky you didn't sense this one. It sent an icy chill down my spine and shook my nerves to the core. I only now had the courage to venture outside," he admitted, a bit embarrassed of his cowardice.

Elle smiled. "But you still risked facing Mias to check up on me. That's sweet of you Abernos."

He blushed. "W-Well, I just felt I ought to."

Elle kept smiling and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Abernos kept blushing and couldn't help but grin. "You're welcome Elle."

* * *

The sun approached the center of the sky as Mias and his steed came over the hill. The horse walked at any easy pace so as not to strain his rider. Mias was holding his left arm to his chest while mumbling an enchantment. He had underestimated his opponent this time, but thankfully suffered nothing worse than a dislocated shoulder. He'd already forced the joint back into place and was casting a healing spell to numb the pain and speed the recovery. Such injuries were annoying, just like the one who caused them.

He finished the incantation and slowly stretched his arm. There was no pain. He grinned in victory over the wound and grabbed both the reigns. "Let's pick up the pace."

The horse whinnied and obeyed, breaking into a fast trot and then a gallop as he raced the wind back the estate.

* * *

Elle had completely forgotten about the time while chatting in the gardens with Abernos. They sat on a stone bench and talked about more cheerful things. To her delight, Abernos had a fondness for reading like she did. He was easy to talk to as well. He was the kind of companion she wished to have in her life: someone who could make her laugh and forget her troubles for a while.

"So the reason you had shoes to give me in the first place was because you wanted a pair when you were a kid?" Elle giggled at she looked at the worn shoes on her feet.

"Human fashion is interesting to me," he explained, trying not to blush. "I feel I look more refined in a shirt and trousers than I do in a loincloth. The knickers are quite comfortable as well."

Elle raised an eyebrow. "What sort of knickers?"

"These kind." He pulled the pink material from a lacy pair of panties out into view. "I noticed the style you had on and had an identical pair sewn for myself."

Elle burst out laughing; she didn't have the heart to tell him he was wearing underwear designed for women. No one else in this world would know the difference either, so it'd be her own private joke to giggle at from time to time. "I'm glad you came by Abernos. I finally feel my strength coming back."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He smiled. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

She shrugged. "I'll get away from him somehow."

"Maybe you could steal his horse?" Abernos suggested.

"I don't know how to ride one though. That stallion of his is a huge beast to boot; I don't think I could get my foot in the stirrup."

Abernos put his hand under his chin as he thought. He wondered if he could ask one of the centaurs to help, but he'd feel uneasy leaving her in the hands of creatures known to carry off young women.

"Don't worry," Elle interrupted his thoughts. "I'll think of something."

He looked up at her and nodded. "I'll help you in anyway I can. I promise."

Elle smiled, but then turned her head to cough. She felt Abernos rest a hand on her shoulder and once her throat was clear, she turned back to him. "I'll be fine."

"I know, but I'll worry anyway."

Elle felt her cheeks turned red. This was the way a proper gentleman would treat a lady she thought. A man, err, deer-man like Abernos was more deserving of her affection than Mias. Plus between the two, Abernos was the cuter one.

Abernos' smile suddenly fell as his eyes caught focus of a dark figure marching angrily towards her. His knees knocked together nervously as he stood up, startling Elle. "S-Sorry Elle! I have to go!"

"What? Why?" Elle looked back and saw Mias glaring at them. "Shit…"

Abernos bounded out of the garden as if he was a true deer with four legs. Elle was relieved he had escaped without harm, but her own fate was questionable. Mias looked down right pissed and ready to unleash his anger on her.

"What was he doing here?" He asked sharply.

"Visiting." Elle kept her calm; she hadn't done anything wrong so there was no reason for him to be upset in the first place.

"And what are you doing out of the house? You'll make yourself sick again and the likes of him will give you fleas." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the manor.

"H-Hey! Let me go! I feel fine!" She protested as she tried to pry his hand off her wrist.

He ignored her until they were back within the building's thick walls. "I forbid you from consorting with the stags."

"You have no authority to tell who I can and cannot see!"

"You live in my house, you'll do as I say."

Elle felt her anger boiling up hotter than the fever she just recovered from. She pinched the back of his hand and finally freed her wrist. "I don't  _want_ to live in this place! Especially with the likes of you!"

Mias rubbed his hand and looked at her. "Oh? Would you rather live in the woods like an animal?"

"An animal is better than a slave." She said hotly. "At least I'd be happy. Both Abernos and his brother are kind to me and shown me more hospitality than you!"

"Kind? Ha! Did Abernos neglect to mention it was Berenos that told me where you were heading?"

Elle's eyes widened. "What?"

Mias grinned. "I suppose it's not relevant since I would have caught you anyway, but it would do you well to remember who I am. So long as you're in these lands, not a single person will come to your aide, not once they know you are mine."

Elle stood still and silent. She wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp, or at least give him a good slap across the face, add in a kick in the crotch too for good measure as well.

"Now then," Mias approached her and gingerly laid his hands on her shoulders. "Since you seem to have so much energy, let's retire to the bedroom. I've had a stressful morning and could use a woman's comfort."

Elle looked him in the eyes, and not even blinking replied, "Comfort yourself you perverted, foul, unfeeling monster."

"Apparently you still fail to grasp a clear understanding of the position you're in." Mias stared coldly at her.

Elle's eyes refused to move. Her fury fueling her determination to not bend to his will.

"Very well. You leave me no choice." He held open his right hand until a green mist began swirling in his palm. As it gained speed it ignited into green flames that produced no heat.

"…What are you doing?" Elle tried to push herself away from him, but he held her close with his other hand.

"Relax, this won't hurt." He pressed his hand into the center of her chest and the flames vanished. He allowed Elle to step back and watched as her entire body began to glow the same eerie green.

"What the hell did you do?!" Elle screamed as her whole body began to tingle, similar to the sensation of when her foot fell asleep. She developed tunnel vision and suddenly the whole room began to grow larger. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, squeezing her eyes shut until the feeling subsided.

Elle opened her eyes and looked around. The room was more then ten times her size, her clothes were lying on the floor, and Mias loomed over her like a giant. She panicked and tried to run, but he grabbed onto something sticking out of her backside and pulled up to his eye level. Elle saw her reflection in Mias' dark eyes and stopped struggling. He was holding a mouse by its tail.

He grinned and placed her in his hand. "It's for your own good my dear."

"My own good?!" She squeaked. Her new voice was so shocking she covered her mouth her with her tiny paws.

Mias laughed.

Elle frowned and scurried up his sleeve before he could grab her. Two could play at this game. She refused to allow him the pleasure of tormenting her with his spells and was firmly set on making him realize she was willing to fight back.

Mias shrieked and began dancing around the room as he grabbed at his clothes, trying to stop her from tickling him. "Ah! Elle! Stop it! HAHA!"

Elle moved as fast as she could around his torso causing Mias to spin around until he caught one foot over the over and fell backward onto the floor. Elle ran out the other sleeve and under the safety of a chest near the front doors.

"Agh…" Mias groaned as sat up. He hadn't considered how troublesome a mouse would actually be, especially with a human's cognitive abilities and Elle's temper. "You little rat…"

"Serves you right," she said as she cleaned her face with her paws.

He stood up and adjusted his clothing before he walked over to the chest. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now come out."

Elle curled up into a ball and made herself comfortable. She ruled Mias was too thick headed to listen to her, so there was no longer any point in arguing back. She had a small bit of revenge and that would have to satisfy her for now.

Mias attempted to move the chest, but while he was busy lifting it, Elle simply ran under the next available piece of furniture. He wouldn't be able to reverse the spell unless he was able to touch her. Catching a mouse would be troublesome, but there was nothing he couldn't accomplish. He could do it the easy way and transform into a cat, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to be a man when he turned her back, for obvious (and perverted) reasons.

* * *

Chapters 4-7


	3. Chapter 3

To Elle's surprise, Mias gave up trying to catch her after only a few minutes. She waited behind a discreet broom closet door for nearly fifteen minutes before she squeezed herself out from under the door, shook her furry little body free of dust, and scurried over to the front door. She didn't care what form she escaped in, she simply wanted out. Once again she tried to push herself out under the door, but the front doors fit too well against the frame work to make a crack big enough for even a mouse to slip through.

Ever the optimist, Elle ran through the entry to the back corridors and into the dining room. She remembered seeing a large balcony off the back wall. Perhaps the doors that opened up to it would be easy to get through.

She felt out of breath running a rather short distance, but managed to reach the doors without stopping to take a break. Again she tried to squeeze herself under the door and this time too, was unsuccessful.

She plopped down on her behind and stared up at the tall doors. "This might not be as simple as I thought."

Elle thought for a while before getting back on her paws and walking back to the entry. She came to the stairs and wondered if she'd be able to climb up them. She knew mice were capable of getting themselves anywhere, but she hadn't been born a mouse. She grabbed a hold of the carpet fibers and used them to scale the rise of each stair. It was exhausting work, but by the time she made it to the top of the right stairwell, she was reenergized by her determination to break Mias' spell.

She kept close to the wall and she made her way to Mias' room. She'd slip inside and look over some of his spell books, surely the spell had a fail safe method she herself could use to undo it. Not that she knew anything about magic, but it seemed like sensible she'd want in a spell if she were a sorceress.

The door to Mias' roomed had an ominous feel as Elle crept up to it. She listened for Mias, but didn't hear him. He had gone upstairs from what she could see through the opening between the door and broom closet floor, but she couldn't see which corridor he went down. She prayed it wasn't a trap.

She poked her head under the door and checked the inside. No sign of him. She pulled the rest of her body through. She heard the clinking of glass from the door off to the left hand side of the room. She quietly walked over to the half opened door and peaked inside.

Mias sat on a chair in front of table, scribbling notes with a quill in one hand while his other held a vile of bluish liquid. He examined it closely before pouring it onto the floor, only it didn't spill like normal liquid did. It flowed out of the cylindrical vile in a spiral, solidifying in that shape when the first droplet touched the floor.

Elle watched in amazement as Mias then tapped the end of frozen spiral and it liquefied and returned into the vile from whence it came.

"Hmm," Mias said as he capped the vile and set it to the side. He jotted down a few more notes before opening the large book he had placed off to the side.

While he was distracted flipping through the pages, Elle snuck over to one of the book cases and quickly scanned the titles. The only problem was that she didn't recognize any of the text that labeled the volumes. She then realized even if she found the right book, she wouldn't be able to decipher it on her own. It had momentarily escaped her mind that she was in another world. Of course the written language wouldn't be the same. The fact that she was able to communicate in English with the inhabitants was a mystery to her. It must have been some other sort of spell Mias cast over her.

She glanced over at him and heaved a quiet sigh. She stepped out of the room and crawled back out from under the door. She found it sad that for as awful a man as Mias was, he was able to do so many incredible things. He could probably do a lot of good if he wasn't such a pompous ass all the time.

* * *

Days passed rather quickly as Elle adapted to her life as a rodent. She had returned to her own room after seeing Mias in his study and took to watching out the window for any sign of Abernos. Of course with her tinier eyes, she couldn't see very far out at all, so she waited in vain.

Mias had stopped a few times to make idle chit-chat with her. She ignored all of it and thus he never hung around. He seemed to be preoccupied with other matters. Elle wondered if there had been another disturbance in the magical aura. She had been tempted to ask Mias about it a few times, but each time the thought wandering into her head, she reminded herself it was best to keep showing absolutely no interest in Mias or his matters. Eventually even he would get bored with this charade of there's as well and she might possibly be able to go home.

It had been a full week now since Mias had brought her here. The weather was pleasant but cloudy and the moon was ready to be full tonight. She wondered if that meant anything special for magical beings in this world as it once did back in the olden days of her own lands. If nothing else, it would at least be beautiful to behold in sky that was never outshone by the lights of man.

That afternoon as Elle napped peacefully on one of her bed pillows, she heard a loud at the front door. She lifted her head up and twitched her nose, before she yawned and hopped off the bed and out of her room. She was curious about what sort of person would want to visit Mias. She heard the knock again as she came to the staircase. She tucked herself behind one of the balusters and watched as Mias answered the door.

He permitted a tall, gaunt looking man with white hair to enter. His skin was pale and his clothes dark. Elle didn't recognize him from any of the portraits she had seen so she figured he wasn't family. She wasn't able to hear clearly from her position so she quietly jumped down the stairs and pointed her ears forward to hear more properly.

"Just like that coward to send you in his place Duncan," Mias said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Forgive me sir, but Lord Elias thought it would be rude to show up unannounced this evening," he said dryly. "He said if you wish to avoid conflict, you may simply renounce your title and surrender the estate."

"HA! He has no leverage against me to demand such outrageous terms. You return to his side and tell him he was better off having the element of surprise on his hands because I now have no intention of going easy on him."

Duncan bowed his head. "I shall inform him sir, but may I ask you to please consider the terms? Lord Elias would hate for this meeting to result in damage to the Dormaeus Manor."

"I'll tear this place to the ground before I'd let that traitor back into its walls, but let him come. There isn't a more perfect night to settle this dispute."

"Then I shall take my leave and inform my master." He bowed once more and left without another word.

Mias slammed the door shut and just happened to see Elle scrunched up on the bottom stair. "Eavesdropping, my little mouse?"

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," he said as he stepped past her on the stairs.

"Hey! Mias, wait!" Elle slowly crawled up after him. "What ever it is sounds serious. Who's Elias?"

"I told you it's none of your concern," he said with his voice slightly raised.

Elle stopped climbing and looked up at him. Mias looked irritated again, a feat that wasn't easily accomplished.

"I suppose I should see to it that you're contained this evening. I can't have you scurrying around this place while he's here."

"Why?" Elle asked as Mias picked her up. "There's something you're not telling me and I feel it is something I should be concerned about."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of it." He carried her up the stairs and to his room.

"After all you've put me through I think I at least deserve an explanation," Elle said as they turned into the side room.

"I'll explain all another time," he said as he opened up a trap door hidden under the table that led to a secret room.

Elle watched from his hand as Mias descended a long ladder and dropped her jaw in amazement at the site of walls lined with ancient looking texts when they reached the bottom. "Wow."

Mias turned up a few of the oil lamps and grabbed something off a shelf while Elle was busy staring in awe at his underground library. "Centuries of magical secrets lay coded in these volumes. My family has collected and deciphered hundreds of these spell books for nearly a thousand years. Surely you understand now why it's no surprise I'm gifted."

"You used one of these books to open the gate to my world, didn't you?"

Mias grinned. "It was no simple task."

"Yes, yes, but you're a genius sorcerer and there's nothing you can't do. Blah, blah, blah." Elle didn't need to hear him brag about it for the umpteenth time.

"Mockery or not, it appears you have some understanding of what this all means. And what it would mean should any of this fall into the wrong hands."

Elle looked up at him, her brain slowly connecting the dots. However, before she could say anything further, Mias held open the door to an old cage and placed her inside. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"It's for your own good." He said as he locked it. "Now please, don't try to escape. Stay here until I come to get you. I promise I won't be long."

"Mias!" Elle clung to the bars as Mias set the cage down on a nearby table and then turned to leave. "You can't do this to me! Let me out! Mias! MIAS!"

Mias ignored her and ascended the ladder without another word.

Elle heard the trap down swing shut and she tightened her paws grip on the cage door. She felt almost as confused as when she first woke up in this world. She was helpless; trapped like a rat, in this case a mouse, and unable to will herself into a positive state of mind. Despite her rodent form, tears welled in her eyes, and she cried.

* * *

After shutting the trap door, Mias placed his hands over the handle and muttered a quick enchantment. The wooden floor creaked as the wooden planks merged together and the handle vanished. No trace of the entrance remained visible to the naked eye and a protection spell sealed what could be seen with one's other senses.

He glanced out the window and bit his lip. The sun was already hanging low over the horizon, its orange light illuminating his room as if it were on fire. Mias lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair slowly, his tiny conscious gnawing at his heartstrings over having to lock Elle away. It truly was for her own good. If Elias discovered her existence, her life would be in danger and that simply wouldn't do. He had enough to be concerned about regarding his younger twin's visit this evening.

* * *

Elle paced the floor of her prison wondering just how long it'd be before Mias returned to free her. It must have been close to three hours now since he left her, not that she had a clock to measure but it felt like it'd been a long time.

Despite his warnings not to escape, she'd already tried to squeeze through the bars, but the old wire cage wasn't built to give way even to the body of a flexible rodent. She tried to pick the lock with her paws, but was also unsuccessful. The lock probably required magic and a key for the mechanism to unlatch itself and they only enchantments Elle knew were the ineffective Bibbity Bobbity-Boo and Abra Kadabra.

She ceased her pacing due to tiring legs and sat down with her back to the cage door. If Mias would only give her more detailed explanations of things, perhaps she'd be more accepting of his conditions. "For her own good." What about this was good for her? He was probably just trying to wear down her will so she'd give in to sleeping with him. What was good for Mias wasn't what was good for Elle; she wanted to tell him that, although a small part of her did reason he'd make an excellent lover, but only physically. He lacked the heart of a lover and regardless of how good his bed talents were she knew it'd only pain her to be with a man who didn't genuinely love her. She was a hopeless romantic and Mias was just plain hopeless.

* * *

The sun had set over an ago as Mias stood outside the double front doors with his arms crossed. He had exchanged his cloak for a sword that he sheathed to his belt; it was always best to be fully prepared against the likes of Elias. He looked up towards the top of the hill were the full moon rose and finally saw the devil center himself in the white halo.

"Oh look Duncan," Elias grinned as he spied his brother. "Mias is waiting to greet us."

Duncan said nothing and quietly followed behind his master as they made their way to the manor.

As they drew near the doors, Elias opened his arms wide. "My dear big brother, I'm sorry to have kept you."

Mias kept his arms crossed and didn't so much as blink in Elias' presence. Being twins they had the same height and build, their eyes were dark as was their hair, though they styled theirs differently: Elias let his bangs hang forward over his forehead while Mias brushed all his hair back. Their fashion sense was also similar, though Mias felt he was the better looking of the two of them.

Elias hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but to be ignored by his brother was downright insulting. "What, not even a 'hello'? Is this anyway to greet me?"

"What do you want Elias?" Mias asked coldly.

"You know what I want," he took a step closer to Mias. "I want everything our parents gave you, including your life."

"Heh, and what would you do with such things?" Mias chucked. "Need I remind you I'm simply the eldest because you were too scared to crawl out the womb before me?"

Elias sneered. "I'm no coward. I've come here to face you man to man, brother to brother as proof I don't have to resort to underhanded tactics."

"Then you're a fool, both for challenging me and appearing before me. I will not show you mercy this time Elias. Attack me, and I'll kill you where you stand."

"I'd like to see you try. You're soft Mias. Whether you admit it or not, there's no way you could kill your other half…" Elias purposely softened his expression and rested his head on Mias' shoulder innocently. "…Your beloved little brother."

Mias raised a hand to punch him but Elias jumped back laughing.

"What? Is it so wrong that I seek your affection?" He giggled madly.

"I hold no affection for you or any of our brothers."

"Yes, yes. I suppose it is pointless to be fond of any of them. Why, the only reason so many were conceived was because Father dreamed of the day he'd watch us fight and kill one another, all to receive his blessing and his fortune."

"Mother wouldn't allow it."

"Oh please! She too desires to see the heirs she was forced to bare slaughter each other. Years of bending to Father's will, twisting her heart and blackening her soul. It's utterly delightful! How I yearn for the day when I too will capture an innocent maiden and transform her into a spiteful creature brimming with fear and loathing."

"And having to sleep with one eye open should she find the courage to stab you in the heart?"

Elias continued laughing. "Let her try! It keeps the marriage interesting. What better partnership could there be between a man and woman?"

"You're deranged, Elias. Now, did you come here to rant like the lunatic you are or to fight me?" Mias drew his sword and pointed the tip at his twin's chest, his mouth curving into a slight grin.

"Ah, pity. I wished we could have talked a little more, but if you insist on curtailing your already limited time," he pulled a dagger from his belt and tapped the short blade against the side of Mias' sword, "I'm happy to oblige!"

"Lord Elias!" Duncan's eyes widened as his master charged Mias without further thought.

Mias kept calm and ducked to his right side, avoiding Elias' first rash stab attempt. He grabbed the hilt of his sword firmly with both hands and swung upward, hoping to slice his brother in the stomach.

Elias pulled another dagger from his boot and successfully blocked the swing. He leapt forward, spun the dagger's handle with his nimble fingers, and went for his second stab.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Elle squeaked loudly. "If you're going to lock me up at least give me a book to read you arse!"

Her high pitched voice echoed through the dark rows of old texts. However, silence quickly regained control and held the room still.

"ARGH!" Elle got up and rattled the cage door in a fit of rage. Fortunately for the cage, her anger was short lived. Her hind paws had fallen asleep given how she oddly sat on them for the past half hour. She rolled onto her back making weird sounds as she tried to shake out the sensation.

It felt very similar to how her entire body felt when Mias first transformed her. It was like an electrical tingle ran through her skin and muscles alike, making her aware of every single cell in her body. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the sensation creeping up her back and down her front paws. Elle looked at them and realized she was emitting a faint green glow.

She wondered if she had managed to active the magic using her own will, so she closed her eyes and focused. She imagined stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes, flexing her arms before placing them on her hips, and feeling her smooth creamy white skin with her fingertips. She clasped her front paws together, as if praying, and continued concentrated on the mental image of her body. All at once, she felt herself being squished by tiny iron bars then opened her eyes and saw them snap as she grew back to human size.

Startled, Elle quickly examined her body and found she had returned to normal, and the cage was totaled from her rapid expansion. She tested her hands movement before she smiled and let out a happy holler of victory. Everything was as it should be: she had no tail, her ears were small and humanoid, and no whiskers grew from the skin above her upper lip. The only thing amiss was the fact she was naked and the cellar she was in was rather dank and frigid which was acceptable for a mouse, but not a human.

She hurried up the ladder and not to her surprise, found the trap door locked when she reached the top. She made a fist and banged it up against the wood, hoping her minor amount of strength might be enough to break it open. No such luck. She felt along the edges of the door, searching for a weak point, but again received no satisfying results.

Elle let out a frustrated groan and glared at the wood that blocked her passage to freedom. As her eyes adjusted in the dim light, she noticed a worn knothole in one of the boards. Her hopes raised, she dug her finger nails into it and tore the rotten circle out without much difficultly. She managed to push two fingers through the empty knot and tried once again with her new hold to force the trap door open. She tried with all her might, but the door still refused to budge.

"Ugh, come on…" she sighed. She wasn't at all comfortable perching herself on a ladder in the nude. Perhaps if she were still a mouse she could squeeze through the hole, but she figured it was just some sort of fluke with the magic that she was able to change back in the first place, or so she initially thought.

Curious to test her hypothesis, Elle kept her fingers tightly wedged in the knothole and took a deep breath. She pictured herself as a mouse again and immediately felt the changes occurring in her body. She squeaked as she felt her tiny body dangling from the hole. A two story drop awaited her if she slipped so she was highly motivated to crawl through the knot. She got her other front paw through and easily pulled the rest of her furry little body through.

She sighed in relief and shifted back to her human form. She streaked out of Mias' room, hoping he wasn't anywhere in the hallways to see her naked. That would just be her luck if he did, she thought as she ran down the first flight of stairs.

She was about to ascend the opposite staircase when she heard the sound of metal clashing. She turned to face the door and walked down the center staircase towards the door. As she drew closer, she heard male voices shouting at one another, both sounded like Mias, which made no sense to Elle. She crept over to the nearest window and pulled back the curtains.

What she witnessed was something she never thought she'd see in real life: a heated battle between Mias and a man who looked just like him. Mias clearly had the upper hand from her point of view, but the man with the daggers was holding his own against him. Elle wondered if this was the Elias she heard about. She saw the man named Duncan standing in backgrounds observing the duel, and figured that had to be the answer.

She cracked open one of the windows just a bit and transformed back into a mouse. She hopped down from the sill into the bushes and found herself a small gap in the hedge where she could watch and listen without being noticed.

"I give you credit Elias, I thought you would have surrendered by now." Mias smirked as he daringly grabbed Elias by the shirt and threw him to the ground. He swung his sword downward over Elias' chest, and once again was blocked by his twin's daggers.

"Heh, I'm just relieved you haven't gone rusty in all your lax years," Elias spat at him and knocked the sword away long enough for him to tumble to a safe distance.

"Not now nor will I ever be lax. We're cursed to never have peace of mind," Mias said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Just because I left the main house doesn't mean I've been taking it easy."

"Oh? So then you did leave to subjugate these lands as Father ordered?"

"Stag Lord Maglagnos complicates the matter."

"So kill him. That's why Father sent you after all: The prodigal son; the genius sorcerer. What's one Stag Lord compared to a son of the great Dormaeus family?"

Mias laughed. "It's a pointless task. Maglagnos has banished his most competent son so we have nothing to fear. The beast is old with fragile horns; it's only a matter of time before nature reclaims him."

"They aren't willing to wait Mias. Our great grandfather once ruled all these lands from the underground. We will rule it again."

"You and Father's silly little pipe dreams…"

"It's more than a dream Mathias! All of us were born and raised for this purpose! You've turned your back on your family! On me! And yet you still bare our name! It makes me sick!"

"You make it sound like I've done something unforgivable," he said calmly. "The whole idea is nonsense Elias. We're not nobles, we're thieves. We're not aristocrats, we're murderers. We're not sorcerers, we're agents of devil. We're criminals, rapists, demons in human flesh. We have no honor and we never will, and I'm sick of playing games where I lose. No more. It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. Neither you, nor Father, or any of our "family" have dominion over me."

"Then I'll see to it your traitorous head is removed!" Elias charged him with a sudden burst of speed even Mias didn't expect. He felt Elias' dagger cut into his cheek as he dodged to avoid a neck wound.

"Mias…!" Elle gasped into her hands.

Mias grabbed his cheek and then annoying looked at his blood stained hand. "My, you actually managed to cut me."

Elias licked the edge of his dagger, tasting his brother's blood with the tip of his tongue and grinning at him like a madman.

"So you too have become a monster…" Mias said solemnly as he lowered his sword.

"I've become powerful," Elias beamed. "Just like you big brother."

"You're nothing like me."

"Then prove it!" Elias opened his arms up to him and dropped his dangers. "If you aren't like me then you won't take this opportunity! If you do take it, then you've won, but you've proven you're just the same! Either way I'll die laughing at you!"

Duncan finally stepped forward. "Lord Elias, I must insist—!"

"Silence Duncan!" Elias growled at him, before turning back to Mias. "I want this."

"…As you wish sir." He stepped back.

Mias stood dumbfounded, wondering what angle Elias was trying to play. It could very well be a trap. It would be just like Elias to use some sort of trickery to gain the upper hand.

"Well?" Elias asked. "I'm waiting."

Mias stood his ground, not willing to be baited. "Go home Elias. We're done here."

"Oh no, we're not done. Not until you renounce your title. If being a Dormaeus means so little to you, then surrender it all."

"I can't do that."

"You always were the most difficult brother to get along with." Elias sighed and lowered his arms. "I suppose I have no choice."

Mias remained straight faced. He could trust none of his brother's words. He watched with narrow eyes as Elias slowly backed away, clearly leaving his daggers on the ground.

"I don't like this," Elle's mind screamed. "Something doesn't feel right."

Elias turned his back and grinned. With a simple swish of his wrist, the daggers sprang to life and fired themselves at Mias.

He easily slashed them away with his sword, but his senses hadn't expected a third dagger to come flying right after the first two. Unable to get the sword up in time, the small sword plunged into right shoulder. Mias grit his teeth in pain, and stumbled backward. He watched as Elias smugly walked towards him, twirling yet another dagger in his hand.

"You have become rusty," He smirked.

"Heh, you hit nothing important. I can heal this easily." Mias yanked out the dagger from his shoulder and tossed it into the brush.

Elias grinned even wider. "Oh?"

Mias' eyes widened as his wound began to burn and sting as if fire itself was being pressed into his flesh. He screamed out in pain and grabbed the wound, his nails digging into the skin surrounding it.

"I may not have considerable magical talent, but I can lace a blade with poison." He smiled innocently as he stabbed another dagger through Mias' right hand. "Does it hurt brother? Will you writhe in pain, screaming and crying for death?"

Mias took quick breathes and willed his mind through the second wound. "Heh, this is nothing."

"Arrogant as always," Elias pulled the blade out and held blood cover blade over his twin's heart, "Even in the face of death."

* * *

Elle was trembling as she watched the scene before her unfurl. She had no idea what to do. She believed Mias deserved a good wallop and a stint in prison, but not death. The uncharacteristic expression of pain and torment didn't suit the dark featured man at all.

"Oh God, please stop this," she said in a whisper. Mias' death would mean she'd be trapped in this world for the rest of her life. Even if she ran away, she could cling to the hope that she might one day see the streets of her home town again and the faces of her family. If he died, so did her hope.

"The title of head of the family is mine Mathias!" Elias declared as he raised his dagger.

Mias glared at him, refusing to bow his head in acceptance to this fate. He refused to be murdered in such an ugly manner. But what could he do? His entire right side was paralyzed and his left wasn't feeling much better. He could barely move or summon the strength to cast a spell. He was losing blood too quickly to think clearly. For the first time in his life, he wouldn't be able to defeat Elias.

"Lord Elias!" Duncan suddenly hollered.

His warning came too late however. Elias felt something ram into his side and buck him into the bushes.

Elle's eyes were brimmed with tears, yet she smiled at the sight of two stags rushing Mias' attackers.

"Get Mias!" Berenos called to Abernos as he went after Elias.

"R-Right!" The younger brother came out of the brush and knelt at Mias' side. "H-Hello there."

"Stag…? What the hell are you doing here?" Mias asked weakly.

"I hadn't seen Elle in a few days so I was worried. We then heard the screams and thought something was definitely amiss."

"Don't misunderstand our intentions." Berenos said as he fought of Elias' wild swings. "But if you're in danger that means Elle is too."

"Elle…" Mias suddenly remembered he had an obligation to free her from that cage. He couldn't let blood loss and poison get the better of him.

"Damn Stag!" Elias cursed as he ducked and weaved Berenos' antlers.

"Stupid Dormaeus brat." Berenos swung his right leg forward in a round house style kick and cut a huge gash in Elias' stomach with his hooves.

Elias held his stomach at glared at Berenos with murderous intent in his eyes. "BASTARD!"

"No!" Duncan grabbed a hold of Elias' arms and pulled him back. "We must retreat Lord Elias! You're in no condition to keep fighting."

"Release me Duncan! I refuse to do half assed work!"

"Lord Mias is as good as dead. Your task is done. Let us return home."

"ARGH! I'll remember this Stag! I'll see that your head hangs over my mantle!"

Berenos snorted and dug his hoof into the ground as if he was preparing to charge.

Elias shouted a few more obscenities as Duncan hastened him away from the manor. Once they had disappeared back into the night, Berenos relaxed and went over to Mias and Abernos.

"I-I don't know what to do Berenos…" The younger stag admitted as he cradled Mias' head in his lap. "He's bleeding, but look at the discoloration of the flesh around the entry wound…"

"Poison," Berenos sighed as he took off his shirt and used it to apply pressure to Mias' shoulder wound. "Well, the good news is I don't see how it can spread given the blood loss, but we can't let him bleed out just to stop him from getting poisoned."

"I… I have an idea." Elle finally spoke up as she crept out of the blushes.

"A mouse?" Berenos raised an eyebrow. There were strange things in this world, but talking mice with blonde hair weren't one of them.

Abernos recognized her right away. "Elle!"

"Elle…?!" Mias forced his eyes opened and stared at her. "How did you get out…?"

"I'll tell you later," she crawled up Abernos' arm and sat on his shoulder. "One of your potions should be able to stop that bleeding: that blue colored one that crystallizes. I don't know much about medicine, but you can burn a wound to close it and you can also freeze it which also slows the blood flow. So that'd work, right?"

Mias smiled. He knew she was brilliant.

"Show me." Berenos held out his hand to her. Elle quickly crawled into his palm and the too rushed inside. It didn't take them long to find the vile, still resting on Mias' work bench in the side room of his chambers.

"Now Mias stay with me," Abernos coached him, lightly slapping his cheek to keep him awake. "You're an arrogant git with your own foul motives, but we wouldn't want your brother for a neighbor in place of you."

"Heh… He'll want revenge you know…"

"We'll worry about that later."

"We got it!" Berenos and Elle came running through the open doorway.

"Be careful with that…"

Berenos uncorked the lid and carefully poured the liquid over the wound in his hand. The blue liquid bubbled upon contact with his flesh and blood, but it solidified into a purple crystallized matter. The same reaction occurred with his shoulder injury as well. "This'll buy us time, but he still needs further medical treatment."

"Mias," Elle asked gently as she leaned over Berenos' shoulder. "Do you have more premade potions somewhere?"

"Of course…" He was insulted to be thought of as unprepared for any situation. "In my room… there's…"

"Mias," Abernos pinched the man's cheek. "Don't drift off."

"He's lost too much blood. Let's get him inside at least and see what we can find. Careful now Abby," Berenos said as he watched Abernos get his arms under Mias' armpits.

Abernos blushed, "Please don't call me that in front of everybody."

Berenos gave him a small smile as he picked Mias' feet up. Together the two stag brothers managed to get Mias up to his bedroom with guidance from Elle. They carefully placed him on the bed and then looked at each other.

"What now?" Elle asked.

"I'm a fast runner, but it'd be a few hours before I could bring a physician here. I don't think we have that sort of time."

Berenos was right. Mias had lost consciousness while being carried up the stairwell. The crystallized matter on his chest and hand only grew darker in color as red became the dominant color. His blood still wasn't clotting and god only knew if the poison was having an affect on him or not.

While the brothers tended to Mias, Elle slipped off to her room to change forms. After she was dressed, she returned to the room to help.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"See if you can find something in that room of his." Berenos instructed her as he and Abernos removed Mias' tattered shirt to get tend to him properly.

Elle rushed into the side room, she saw no more potions on the desk, but a small cupboard against the way it faced. She opened the cabinet door and saw dozens of different colored liquids in vials. They all were labeled, but in a language she couldn't read. "Guys, I can't read what any of these say!"

"Go help her. I got him."

Abernos nodded and went into the room, "Wow, those are a lot of potions…"

"Can you read the labels?" Elle asked.

Abernos scanned the writing. "What am I looking for?"

"Um, look for anything that says healing, regeneration, coagulants, disinfectants… I don't know Abernos! I've never had to go through anything like this!"

"Uh… Oh! Here's "coagulant"." He pulled out a vial filled with a thick, dark red liquid. "Huh, it looks like coagulated blood."

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, keep looking for any more useful ones!" She grabbed the vial and rushed back to Mias' bedside. A thought hit her though as she uncorked it. "How do we know which way to administer it?"

"Good question. Abernos! Has he labeled which ones are to be taken orally and which ones should be directly applied?"

"Uh… I don't see anything that indicates that…"

"Dammit." Berenos heaved a distressed sigh before taking the vial from Elle. "My guess would be directly applied for faster results… but I don't have much of an alchemy background."

"Well there's more than one of each vial so let's do direct application first. If that doesn't work within a few minutes, we pour another one down his throat. Berenos, do you have the empty vial from the freezing potion?"

He nodded and took the empty vial out of his pocket.

Elle took it and held up Mias's hand carefully. She tapped the rim off the vial over crystal and it retreated back into it in its liquid form, which was now a dark purple. The wound began to ooze blood again, but Berenos was quick to pour the coagulant over it. They stared anxiously at the wound for several minutes. No more blood was escaped and they heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I brought out a few that looked promising." Abernos said as he stepped out of the side room with about six vials in his hands.

"Alright. First the disinfectant."

Abernos did a quick search through the glass cylinders before handing his brother one with a clear liquid in it. "Here you go Berry."

Berenos scowled at him.

Abernos turned his head innocently to look at the crown molding.

The elder brother rolled his eyes and poured the disinfectant over Mias' hand wound. It sizzled a little upon contact, but it quickly settled. Elle then wrapped his hand up tightly with some bandages she had made out of Mias' bed sheets; it was his own fault for being too cocky to not carry bandages in the house.

The task of tending Mias' wounds continued for another hour as it took them all the vials of coagulant to stop the wound near his right shoulder, but finally they succeeded. His wounds were dressed and hopefully disinfected properly. If Mias had any problems with their medical aid, he could heal himself when he woke up.

"Ick… we're covered in that bastard's blood," Berenos groaned as he stripped down to his loincloth. He wasn't one for snuggly fitting underwear like his brother. "He owes us big time for all this."

"That's good, isn't it?" Abernos asked as he too stripped down to his underwear.

"I don't think he'll give you any gratitude." Elle said with her head turned. Her cheeks were pink from seeing both well built brothers practically naked in front of her.

"That's true. Of course they say near death experiences can change a man."

Abernos chuckled. "Not that man. You could bring him back from the underworld and he'd still be a thankless, arrogant, maniacal, perverted—"

"We get it Abby," Berenos said before he yawned.

"Um, do you want a room Berenos? There are plenty of them along the second floor corridors." Elle informed him.

"Damn right I'll take a room. He owes me his life." He walked to the door, "Good night Abernos, Elle. If he starts dying in the night, just let him. I'm too tired."

Both Abernos and Elle smiled a little as Berenos then left the room.

"You two are very kind," Elle told Abernos. "I know you're no where near being friends, but you saved his life."

"Stags are noble creatures Elle. We value every life, including his. However that wasn't the reason why we showed up tonight."

Elle blushed as he looked at her. "You were worried about me."

"Very much so. What's with the whole mouse thing?"

"Ah, he cast that spell on me the day after we met in the garden. I only recently discovered I could control the transformation myself. If I would have realized it sooner, I would have contacted you somehow, I swear."

Abernos smiled. "I know. I'm just happy you're alright."

Elle smiled back at him.

"Elle…" He said softly as he took a step to stand directly in front of her. "I… I'm not that good with girls, but… I wanted you to know I… I really care about you."

"I care about you too," Elle smiled as she took a hold of Abernos' hands. She didn't care that they still have Mias' blood on them, her hands did as well.

Abernos blushed and his ears twitched slightly, but he found the small bit of courage he needed to lean his head down and very lightly press his lips against Elle's. He squeezed her hands firmly and pushed his lips down more firmly as well.

Elle didn't mind one bit. Abernos' lips were warm and gentle, completely unlike Mias'. She felt calmness in his kiss, as well as certainty that his feelings were genuine. When he freed her lips and kindly kissed her cheek and her forehead before pulling her into a tight embrace. Elle's arms instinctively encircled him and she breathed contently with her head resting against his chest.

* * *

The halls of Mias' manor glistened as rays of sunlight shown in through the windows. The trail of blood that lead up to his room and been scrubbed away, including the stains on the carpet as well. Everyone's dirty clothes had been picked up from the floor, washed, and each placed near their respective owners, excluding Mias because Elle and the stag brothers both felt they had all done enough for the evening.

Abernos and Elle were curled up in an arm chair together near Mias' bedside. Elle had changed into a light blue nightgown she found at the bottom of her trunk after the two had washed up. They tried to take shifts monitoring Mias, but sleep proved too tempting to resist, especially when the two found the other very comfortable to rest against.

Elle groaned slightly and yawned before she opened her eyes. Abernos was still fast asleep and snoring lightly, with his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Elle smiled and kissed his cheek, causing the young stag to smile in his sleep and ease his hold on her. She stepped onto the floor and stretched before walking over to Mias' bedside.

She checked the bandages for bleed through and there was none. His pulse was steady and his breathing seemed normal as far as she knew. Elle found herself strangely relieved to see he was doing well and found herself confused as to why she did. She wasn't as brave as Berenos to charge an enemy to defend a man she didn't like simply because she valued life. Mias had no respect for her own existence so there was no reason for her to respect his, and yet Elle knew she did. She cursed her heart for being so noble.

Mias groaned as Elle adjusted the blankets and opened his eyes. "Elle…?"

Elle paused. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to disturb you."

"Agh!" His face cringed and he grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand. "Damn…"

"What do you need?" Elle asked without thinking.

"G-Get me something to bite on… And help me restrain myself…"

Elle didn't question his orders. She woke up Abernos and told him to fetch Berenos, then went in search of something for him to bite on. She figured a hand towel would suffice and returned to the room with the brothers.

"You look like shit," Berenos smirked as he and Mias made eye contact.

"Better than smelling like it…" Mias smirked back.

"Why you—!"

"Knock it off Berenos," Abernos grabbed his brother's shoulder. "At least wait until he's no longer an invalid."

Berenos rolled his eyes and frowned, "Fine."

"What are you going to do?" Elle asked and she folded the hand towel.

"Heal myself…" Mias panted.

"Are you stupid?" Berenos interrupted. "There's no way you have the strength to heal yourself yet. The pain you'll subject yourself to may very well kill you."

Elle looked slightly confused. "Healing spells are painful?"

"You're forcibly rushing your body through the natural healing process. The pain that causes is often as severe as the initial injury, sometimes more so. However, the pain can be significantly cut in half if he just waits a couple days."

"Yes, but that fool missed my vitals so they're nothing too serious… and who knows how long he'll wait before attacking again… I have to make sure I'm ready… I'm doing it. Now, either assist me or get the hell out…"

The three exchanged glances briefly, then Elle placed the towel in Mias' mouth to insure he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Abernos and Berenos held down his legs and torso, leaving just enough room for Mias' conjuring hand to begin its work. A white mist formed around his fingers and the instant Mias touched them to his injured shoulder, he let out a loud muffled cry. Elle stepped aside and let the brothers restrain Mias as he reluctantly kept his hand over the wound for several minutes.

"Hang in there Mias!" Abernos coached him, not knowing what else he could do to help.

The enchantment faded from Mias' hand and he let the towel drop from his mouth. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely, but wore a confident smile across his face. "Heh… See…? Easy…"

"You look worse than you did last night," Berenos commented.

Elle moved back toward the bedside and began undressing the cloth from around Mias' shoulder wound. To her amazement, the skin was restored perfectly, not single scar or bit of discoloration that indicated any sort of injury had ever befallen him.

"Now for my hand…" Mias said as he moved his good hand toward his injured one.

"No," Elle said firmly, taking everyone in the room by surprise. "Please, just wait a few hours. You've already fixed the worst stab wound, so you should rest and regain some strength before healing the other."

Mias looked at her and sighed, "Very well… Perhaps I am being a bit rash. However, there are things that need to be done, so in exchange for honoring your wish, I expect you to look after me until I've made a full recovery."

Elle expected him to say something like that. "Fine, only because it'll be more of hassle should you slip closer to death again."

Mias smiled. "Good, you stags may go now."

"Good riddance," Berenos said under his breath as he headed for the door. He stopped when he noticed Abernos wasn't following him. "Abby? Come on."

Abernos shook his head, "I'm going to stay with Elle a while longer."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and continued on his way.

"Thank you Berenos!" Elle waved to him as he left the room.

Mias said nothing, only to receive a glare from Elle. "What…?"

"You could at least thank him."

"I didn't ask for his help."

"How can you be so ungrateful? Whether you asked for it or not, you owe your life to them."

"Elle," Abernos interrupted, "It's okay. We don't expect any gratitude for doing the right thing. We do it regardless."

Mias smirked and chuckled a little, amused by how foolishly good hearted the two stag in particular were. He felt both Elle and Abernos' eyes glaring at him coldly and quickly regained his composure. "You two may leave. I'd like to rest."

Not needing Mias to tell them twice, the two exited the room.

"Argh! That irritating man!" Elle groaned as they left the corridor that lead to Mias' room and headed down the main stairwell.

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do about that." Abernos stopped her on the landing and rubbed her shoulders in hope of calming her down.

She heaved a sigh and turned to look him, "I don't want to stay here with him much longer. Who knows what he'll do to me next."

"I know," he said gently, "But maybe this is your new opportunity. Yes, he'll be healed soon enough but it will still take time for his body to make a full recovery. Tend to him, make him think he's got nothing more to worry about, and then runaway with me."

"With you?"

Abernos blushed. "Well, you'd be lonely by yourself… and you don't know the lands the way I do, so, we should go together. Berenos won't mind, and besides, I want to take you away from him."

Elle's cheeks turned red as well and she nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

"You're being uncharacteristically compliant." Mias commented as Elle helped him with his hand later that afternoon. He stretched out his fingers as he examined his newly healed palm. He shifted his gaze up towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

"So just because I agree to help you nurse a wound means I care?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm helping you because I need you alive if I ever want to see home again."

"You're still spouting that nonsense?"

Elle shot him a fierce glare, "You will send me home Mias, or I'll strive with all my being to make your life miserable."

Mias chuckled lightly, "Misery has been a welcomed companion for years. There's nothing you can do that'd make me agree to send you back."

"We'll see about that. Girls from my world aren't like any force you've ever dealt with before."

The raven haired man smirked and lay his head back against the pillow, "Yes, I would have to agree. The women I've observed from your realm are a different breed. Why else do you think I would come looking there?"

Elle shrugged. She wasn't really interested in hearing the details; she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security. If she could make him think she'd stick around seeking a chance to be sent home, the more unexpected her second escape would be. A part of her heart did long to return home, but she had to be realistic. Mias wasn't going to cave in, she knew that, so if she had to make her life in this world from now on, she at least wanted it to be on her terms and with someone she actually liked.

"Heh, do you think me pathetic Elle?" Mias asked her out of the blue.

She locked eyes with him and saw that he indeed wanted her to answer. She thought it over for a moment, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear. "I think being too arrogant can make you reckless."

"I don't see how that is a factor. I foresaw every one of Elias' tricks."

"Including being stabbed twice?"

Mias paused. "…Perhaps I did slightly underestimate his knife throwing talent."

"Uh huh," Elle said flatly as she stood up.

"Wait," he grabbed a hold of her hand. "I've not yet had my fill of your company."

Elle groaned. She knew she wouldn't be able to slip away so easily, but both her legs and heart wanted to run to Abernos as fast they could. Even in his weakened state, she still didn't feel comfortable around Mias. A dark cloud hung around him like his cloak, preventing anything from reaching him, likewise preventing his own emotions. He was not a man that could be trusted, nor could he trust others. That truth became apparent right before his confrontation with Elias. He had probably trusted his twin above any other person and somehow the two split apart, causing a void in what little heart Mias did have. If he was waited for his fated princess to break his curse, he'd have to keep waiting. From what Elle saw, there was nothing left of Mias worth saving and she wanted no part in what ever game he was playing.

"Kiss me," he breathed as he tried to bring her head down toward his.

"No!" Elle put her hands on his chest and pushed back to keep him from stealing her lips yet again. She'd had enough of his sick obsession with her.

"AH!" Mias stopped trying to force her. Elle's hand had pushed to hard against his shoulder and aggravated his still tender wounds.

"Sorry!" She apologized without thinking.

"It's fine…" He winced slightly before taking a deep breath. "Heh, you win this time my dear. You're excused."

Elle held her tongue and slowly backed towards the door before turning around and running out. She had spent more time tending to him than she wanted to, but now she was ready to take the chance Elias had unknowingly given her. Abernos was right: with Mias subject to bed rest for the next few days, he wouldn't be able to pursue her even if saw her escape with his own eyes.

She grabbed the satchel from her room that contained a change of clothes. She slipped into the leather shoes Abernos gave her and then hurried down to the main hall where the Stag awaited her.

"Do you think he'll be okay if Elias shows up again?" He asked as they hastened towards the front doors.

"He can handle things on his own, don't you think?" Elle pulled the doors open and walked over the threshold.

"Hm, yup, you're right." Abernos smiled as he scooped up Elle in his arms bridal style and dashed through the grounds and back into the cover of the woods.

* * *

"Lord Elias, I must insist that you cease this," Duncan said while watching his master practice his knife handling techniques on a most unfortunate tree. "Your wound may reopen…"

Elias paid no attention to Duncan's warnings. He whittled away at the tree trunk until the boughs couldn't take it anymore. The trunk snapped and fell to the ground, defeated. Elias grinned while panting heavily, the bandages wrapped around his abdomen slowly turning red across his gut. He grit his teeth in pain and fell over, holding his injured stomach.

"Lord Elias," Duncan knelt at his side and moved Elias' hands to tend to him. "Please sir, there's no need to force yourself."

"He's not dead! I can feel it! I failed to kill that bastard!" Elias panted as his dark eyes stared into the deep abyss of Duncan's. "I won't rest until I've burnt and pissed on his corpse!"

"Yes sir, but if I may speak honestly, you have no hope of killing him if you're half dead yourself."

"Don't mock me you blood sucker!"

"I'm not mocking you sir. You have the potential to kill your brother. You were originally one within your mother's womb thus only your mind hinders your abilities. You must be calm. Allow your body to heal and quell the storm within yourself first. Lord Mathias has never attacked you blindly and there lies the difference between you," Duncan said calmly as he carried Elias back to their campsite and laid him down on the cot within their tent.

"The fury within me becomes unbearable when ever I see his face…"

"A bit strange seeing as you have the same face."

"Heh, do you seek to become my jester instead of my servant Duncan?"

"No sir." Duncan bowed his head as he redressed Elias' wounds.

"But you do speak the truth," Elias reluctantly admitted. "I need a better plan than simply killing him. I want to torture his mind as he's plagued mine for these past twenty seven years. I want him to suffer. I want him to watch as I take everything from him and make it my own. If only the bastard cared about something besides himself…"

"Perhaps the Stags?"

"No, I could tell by his eyes that the Stags were unwanted saviors, but saviors none the less. The dark furred one must be made to pay as well." Elias took a deep breath as he felt Duncan's icy fingers pull the bandages tight. "You must find me something to take from both Mias and the Stags so that I may have my revenge."

"Sir?"

"I'll remain here and let my wounds heal. I can manage without the likes of you for a while, so I want you to go find something I can use against them. Understand?"

Duncan bowed, "completely, Lord Elias."

* * *

"You're shitting me," Berenos' jaw dropped when Abernos and Elle came by and told them they were running away together. "Of all the stupid things you've done in your life, this'll be the one that gets you killed."

Abernos smiled. "Only if Mias catches us. Besides, he owes us a life for saving his. I think taking Elle's is a fair trade."

Elle looked and Abernos and giggled a little.

Berenos heaved a deep sigh and his right palm to his forehead. "Abby…"

"I'm serious Berenos. It wouldn't do a foreigner like Elle any good to be out there on her own anyway. If I'm with her, I'll protect her."

"And how the hell does a peace loving fawn like you expect to do that?"

"Th-There are other ways to protect someone besides fighting."

"Abernos, listen, you're my brother and I love you and I'll support you as best I can, but I don't want to see you killed. Mias isn't the type to care whether he owes us one or not. You touch anything of his and he'll beat you senseless, you steal something… Dammit Abby, I don't want to worry about this sort of thing!"

"Berenos, I promise if Mias does find us, I won't let him hurt Abernos," Elle said firmly.

Berenos looked at her and sighed again, "You're a good girl Elle. Please, it's not that I don't trust you two, but I've always worried about Abernos. This sort of thing is just a little much for a protective big brother like me to process as quickly as you'd want me to."

"I know, but we all know Mias will come after us as soon as he can, so the sooner we can get going…" Abernos said.

Berenos looked at him before he flung his arms around his younger brother. "You're a damned fool Abernos."

Abernos teared up a little and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"You'd better be." Berenos patted Abernos' back and released him from his arms. "He's a handful Elle. I trust you'll keep an eye on him."

"I will," Elle smiled.

"Alright, then you'd better get out of here before I change my mind or Mias shows up." He smiled back.

Abernos grasped Elle's hand as they began walking down the animal path behind the house. They both looked back to see Berenos waving at them and smiled, relieved to have big brother's blessing.

The thought only then hit Elle that she was running away with a man. The very idea was filled with excitement and romance, elements that had been at the back of Elle's mind since she had been brought to this world. Now that she had some freedom to think about it, she asked herself if what she felt for Abernos was the mysterious force known as love. She liked him, there was no question of that, but love meant something deeper didn't it?

At only twenty years of age, Elle could count on one hand how many boyfriends she had dated. Each one was a decent fellow and just about every relationship was ended mutually. Her lasted relationship ended with her being dumped however. She cried for a week, and then got over it. She was still young and optimistic she'd find the right man when she was ready.

Maybe destiny had intervened when Mias kidnapped her. If not for him, she never would have met Abernos. Her heart couldn't help but question if this was the life she was meant to pursue. It was a fantastic life she'd never in her wildest dreams thought would be possible, yet here she was walking hand in hand with a creature she thought only existed in mythology. A handsome creature at that who was all too happy to be affectionate with her.

"Spacing out Elle?" Abernos asked her after they'd walked in silence long enough.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, just a little." She blushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "It's fine. You must finally feel somewhat at ease if you're able to let your mind wander."

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "But I must admit I won't be totally at ease until I'm sure Mias has given up on me."

"Yeah, that might take a while. He's a stubborn git."

"What I still can't figure out is why he wants me anyway. If it's just sex, he can go kidnap some other girl. There're plenty of girls my age with my hair color and body type if that's what gets him off."

Abernos shrugged, "Like I said, he's stubborn. If you're the one he wants, he won't substitute anyone else."

An image flashed in Elle's mind of the first time Mias kissed her. She felt Goosebumps on her arms as her other intimate moments with him played in her head. She wondered if her fever had burned the feel of Mias' skin into her memory as the instant she recalled it, she suddenly felt hot. Even though she'd been sick at the time, she couldn't deny it was an erotic moment she'd only seen before in romance movies.

"Elle?" Abernos placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out it.

Elle gasped and blushed again.

"You're letting your mind wander too far I think," Abernos smiled as he patted her head. "You want a piggy back ride? I may not look it, but I'm strong."

"Sure." Elle smiled as Abernos bent his knees and allowed her crawl onto his back. Elle wrapped her arms around his neck while Abernos hoisted up her legs and chuckled as they continued on their way.

* * *

Mias sat up in bed with a most displeased look on his face. He had his arms crossed and was tapping one of his fingers against his arm. It didn't take him long to realize Elle had run off again. He knew better than to aggravate his injuries and that only pissed him off even more that he couldn't pursue her.

The door to his room opened and the dinner cart rolled up to his bedside on its own. Mias looked over at the meal and sighed. He wasn't particularly hungry, but his body wouldn't heal without being nourished. He swirled his finger in the air and summoned a spoon filled with soup to his lips. He sipped down the liquid grabbed a hold of the spoon and looked at his reflection on the back of it. He was due for a decent grooming.

But that'd have to wait. He continued eating and once had his fill, the cart wheeled itself away. He then snapped his fingers and summoned a hand mirror to his side. He examined his face closely, especially the cheek Elias had managed to slice open. Mias had already healed it of course, but every now and then scar tissue appeared if one's hand wasn't steady enough during the healing process. Thankfully there wasn't so much as a scratch.

He stroked his chin and felt the prickle of facial hair beginning to grow out. He wondered if Elle would prefer a man with a beard, it certainly was a possibility. She seemed to have an attraction to the furry Stag.

His eyes widened. His blood loss had made it hard to think properly, but now he saw the connection. The younger of the brothers had been trying to get close to Elle and it'd be just like that horny beast to steal his woman while he was incapacitated. He wouldn't stand for such impertinence. No one, especially a Stag, should have the luxury to experience Elle's body before he did. No, no one, ever, would touch her. Elle was different from all the other women he had met before. She was special and he his determination hadn't wavered that she'd be his.

Of course he still faced the dilemma that he was bed ridden and Elle was probably miles away by now with Abernos. There was such a magic that dealt with teleportation, but it was almost as complicated as opening the gate to another world. It required a great amount of energy and if there was even the slightest error, he'd lose a body part. Given his luck with Elle lately, he didn't want to chance one body part in particular.

* * *

Chapters 8-12


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan walked calmly through the forest with his arms folded behind his back. He was used to the night and stepped confidentially towards Mias' mansion. He had no clue as to what he was looking for, but if he came back empty handed, he'd be subjected to punishment from Elias.

He spied the estate in the distance and thought it odd for all the windows to be dark at this hour. A large crow swooped down from the roof and cawed as he flew over Duncan's head. In all his years serving the Dormaeus, there was no mistaking the elegant way such a dark bird rode the wind.

* * *

"Here are your meals!" A well endowed waitress said cheerily as she placed the plates on the table for Elle and Abernos. The two had finally made it to the small farming village and their first stop was the local pub and inn for some food and hopefully a bed to sleep in. The atmosphere in the whole community was warm and inviting, so much so that Elle finally allowed herself to relax and get Mias off her mind.

"Thank you," Elle said as she picked up her silverware and the waitress went to serve a group of lively gentleman in the corner.

"I always like coming to this place. Good food, nice people, oh, once that group of old men have had their meals, there'll be music and dancing. That waitress that served us has way too much bounce to her, but I'll be damned if it isn't fascinating to watch."

Elle narrowed her eyes at him, until Abernos made her giggle by twitching his ears. She ate her meal and engaged Abernos in casual conversation. She didn't know if she could call this a date, but if it was, it was the best date she'd ever been on, and then the music started.

"Please tell me you dance," Abernos' green eyes gleamed hopefully.

Elle nodded slowly and was suddenly whisked away from the table on to the area of the pub cleared for the patrons to dance on.

"Stags are natural dancers," he smiled as he swung Elle into his arms.

She giggled, "I believe you."

"Oh, there she goes." Abernos directed Elle's attention to big breasted waitress who was taking a spin on the floor with a visibly stunned middle aged man.

"Good god, she's going to fall right out of her top!" Elle was stunned a woman with such cleavage would even be comfortable having her breasts flail about in such a manner, but she did seem to be enjoying herself, as did every male patron in the pub.

Abernos laughed out loud and spun Elle around, being extra careful not to let his hooves step on her feet. Every few measures, they exchanged partners, and by the time they found their way back to one another, Elle had adapted to the steps of the festive arrangement.

"You're a natural too," Abernos smiled as he put his hands on her waist.

"I've never tried any sort of folk dancing before so I didn't know," She laughed as this time she pulled Abernos back into the small sea of other dancers.

From outside, a crow silently swooped down past the lit windows of homes and businesses alike until he caught eye of something in one of the pub windows. He landed on the outside sill and peered inside, his eyes focused on the girl with honey blonde hair dancing merrily with a Stag.

"Ah, I think I need a break Abernos." Elle said as they moved back into the seating area.

"Aw, already?"

Elle smiled, "I'll get some fresh air and be right back in. I promise. Why don't you ask that waitress for a dance?"

"And be slapped by her cleavage? No thank you." He laughed, "Alright, but we're going to pick it up a notch when you come back."

"Sounds fun," Elle waved as she went out the door to catch her breath.

The night air was warm again, a welcomed sign of summer's approach. The waning moon still provided plenty of light with the accompanying starlight. Elle sat down on a bench outside the pub and sighed happily. This was definitely the best date she'd ever been on.

A caw from the crow caught her attention as the winged creature flapped over to the other side of the bench. He turned his head to the side, a single dark eye looking at her intently.

Elle tilted her head at the creature and smiled, "You want to dance too?"

He cawed again, as if saying yes.

"Strange bird," she giggled. Crows and Ravens weren't exactly the most appealing of birds what with their unmelodic voice and ebony feathers, not to mention they were companions of the Reaper himself as common folklore taught her.

The crow hopped along the back of the bench and cawed at her again before hopping back to the other end.

"Oh, um, I'm actually taking a break from dancing," Elle found it a bit weird to explain herself to a bird, but for all she new, the crows of this world could understand her. "I'm tired as well. My life has become so stressful you see."

The bird tilted his head as if in inquire as to why.

"I suppose young girls like me often dream about being spirited away by a handsome stranger and falling in love with him, but now that I've been swept into this world by such a stranger, I don't think such a happy ending awaits me." She tried to fight the urge, but her eyes teared up despite her efforts, "I'm grateful I've found someone willing to help me, but I'm still so scared about what's going to happen to me."

The crow hopped back towards her.

"Sorry," Elle dabbed her tears with her fingers, "I don't want to burden Abernos with my sniveling so here I am taking it out on a crow…"

She watched the bird hop about on the back of the bench before he took back off into the air and hovered right in front of her. His talons elongated themselves into a pair of dark legs while his wings flowed into a cloak that wrapped around his entire body. When the robe was swished back behind him, Mias stood before Elle with calm expression on his face.

"Mias…!" Elle gasped as he flung his cloak over them both and carried her a safe distance away from the village where no one would hear her scream.

Much to Mias' surprise though, Elle didn't scream when he set her down on a tree stump in the middle of patch of cleared forest.

She whimpered weakly, hot tears seeping from her eyes uncontrollably. There really was no escaping Mias. She'd only gotten a little farther away than last time and still, despite his injuries he managed to track her down all too easily.

"Elle," Mias said gently as he laid his hands over hers. He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he realized he had no idea what to say to her.

"Why…?" Elle asked through her tears, "If you are so damn set against bedding me, why won't you simply rape me and get it over with…?"

"Because I love you and refuse to stoop to such vulgar methods," he said as he rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

Elle was taken back for a moment, she stared at him as if she desperately needed confirmation she had misheard him. "Love? You call kidnapping me and holding me captive "love"?! What sort of sick, twisted mind do you have that'd even allow you to label such things as expressions of love?!"

"Have I ever harmed you?"

"N-Not physically…"

"Have I not cared for you?"

"No…"

"Have I not clearly expressed my desires for you?"

"No."

"Then how can you not believe me? I can give you anything your heart desires; all you have to do is agree to be mine."

"And when you become bored of me?"

Mias chuckled. "Somehow that doesn't seem like a possibility Elle. You're far too interesting a woman for me to grow tired of."

"Well I'm sure somewhere there's an interesting and disturbed woman who'd love to reciprocate your feelings," Elle tried to lower her head, but Mias lifted her chin up with a single finger.

"Elle, I love you," he repeated, his gaze unfaltering.

"I don't love you," Elle said plainly, her statement clearly affecting Mias. She felt stupid for saying something so obvious, but it wouldn't surprise her if Mias' arrogance had caused him to over look this minor detail.

"And how would I make you fall in love with me?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I don't want to be in love with you!" She burst into tears again. "Why would I want someone like you? You can't make me laugh the way Abernos has. You don't treat me kindly at all or acknowledge any of my wants. If you love someone, you certainly aren't supposed to imprison them either. If you want to have my love you need to be able to trust me and give me the freedom to choose who I want! And it might not work out the way you want, but if you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy and able to smile, right? When have I smiled in front of you Mias? Name one occasion since I got here. You don't make me happy and that makes it impossible for me to love you."

"I won't hear such nonsense about impossibility," he said in a calm tone as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see to it that you fall in love with me."

"I won't… I… I already love Abernos." Elle wasn't exactly sure of that, but she'd say anything to detour Mias.

"Is that so?" He squeezed her tighter.

"Don't you even think about threatening him!" Elle warned him, knowing very well Mias would if she didn't address it.

"Heh, I'm not so under confident that I see myself losing to the Stag."

"But you are jealous of him, aren't you?"

"Yes, incredibly. I'm filled with many dark emotions Elle and each one them is powerful enough to kill should I act on them, including my affection for you." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Elle blushed, "Mias…"

"Yes?"

"You want me to come back with you, right?"

"Nothing would please me more."

"Then can I please tell Abernos? I don't want him to worry about me."

"Very well. I too would like to inform the Stag that all his efforts are futile."

Elle heaved a heavy sigh as she and Mias returned to the pub. Abernos was outside looking for her when they came out of the brush. The Stag's ears fell as Elle sadly told him their time together was over so soon after it just began. Mias simply grinned victoriously at the Stag and when the conversation was finished, he put his arm around Elle's waist and led her off to another inn where they would spend the night. It was far too dangerous even for a sorcerer to travel a great distance in forests known to carry demons.

One such "demon" had already been following Mias for quite some time now, his dark eyes entranced by Elle and the odd power she held over Mias as well as the Stag. This was exactly the sort of information Duncan would be all too happy to report back to his master.

* * *

The moment Mias and Elle entered their quaint little room in the local inn, the sorcerer's confident demeanor fell and he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it. He was breathing heavily and holding his shoulder. Pain surged through his entire body, the effects of the pain relief medicine he took earlier that evening were wearing off and he couldn't bear to maintain his smug composure.

Elle folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She had predicted he'd once again do something reckless to save his pride, but this was so plainly idiotic that Elle questioned his sanity. Still, it wouldn't sit well with her if she let him suffer, no matter how much a part of her desired it.

Mias' fingers fumbled with a vial he pulled out of his robes. He uncorked the tube and downed the contents eagerly, despite the bitter taste of the medicine. He wiped the excess fluid from his lips and rolled onto his back. He took control of his breathing and within a few minutes the pain soothed away.

"What were you thinking?" Elle asked crossly, "How do you expect to recover if you're straining yourself just to pursue me?"

"Would have me wait idly by while you and the Stag consummate what ever feelings you think you have for one another?"

Elle became flustered by the mere suggestion of such a thing, but it did make her think. Her expression softened her cheeks turned red as her mind wandered into erotic territory, this time pairing her with Abernos. Mias had a point. If he hadn't shown up, at the very least she'd be sharing a room with Abernos, and possibly a bed. She had no reason to be coy about the idea of love making either, despite her lack of experience; she knew Abernos would be a kind and attentive lover, a very warm one as well given his fur. Besides, he'd already seen her topless and his reaction was pricelessly adorable, so maybe if they set the mood right with soft kisses and gentle petting, Elle might have been willing to indulge in carnal desire with the Stag.

"Elle!" Mias snapped her out of her fantasy before she could imagine any of the details. He wouldn't have her even thinking about being with another man, even though it was his words that implanted the scenario in her head in the first place.

Elle avoided his eyes and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down holding her arms. She was quiet and notably still entranced with that ever fantasy was playing through her head.

Mias could tell by the blush on her cheeks that she was still thinking about Abernos. He sat up and touched a single against the back of her neck and ran the finger down her spine.

"Eek!" Elle shrieked and jumped up. She grabbed the back of her neck and looked back at him, scowling. "Are you really so juvenile you won't even allow me solace in my own mind?"

Mias ignored the question. "You're not as innocent as I first thought, are you? A man with my years of experience can recognize when a woman's thoughts turn to lovemaking."

Elle blushed bright red and rubbed her neck before lowering the hand to her side.

"Is he really what you want?"

"I… I don't know," Elle kept blushing, embarrassed by how well Mias was reading her.

"How can you not know?"

"It's all just very confusing," she admitted as she sat back down on the bed. "If you want me to be honest, I would prefer to be with Abernos at this moment, but then there's a part of me that's willing me to stay with you because I don't want you to hurt him… Heh, you must really enjoy keeping me trapped."

Mias forced himself up right and touched her shoulder, "It wasn't my intention to "trap" you Elle."

Elle kept an eye on his hands as she turned to face him. It took of two seconds to realize he was leaning in for a kiss. It was really irritating how he continually persisting in trying to win her over during moments of mental weakness. She wished she could shrink down to how small she felt in his presence, and then it dawned on her that she did have such an ability.

Before Mias' lips could come into contact with her skin, Elle transformed into a mouse and left Mias with only her clothes to manhandle. "What are you doing?"

"It's rather difficult to force yourself on a rodent," she squeaked.

"Indeed." He said as he picked her up in the palms of his hands.

"I have no intention of running away, but I'm not going to allow you to… to do anything to me," she stately clearly, though Mias found it hard to take such a tiny, adorable creature seriously.

"Clever, but you forget I'm the one who cast this spell over you in the first place." Mias smirked as grabbed a hold of her tiny body before she could flee. The hand that held her began to emit a green glow that quickly enveloped her body and began reversing the transformation.

Elle's tiny eyes widened and she began squirming in Mias' hand in a futile attempt to free herself.

Delighted by her resistance, he set her down on the bed and watched her scurry under the sheets right as she returned to her original form. Mias chuckled as he attempted to pull the covers back, only to have Elle pull back to keep herself covered. "There's no need to be shy, my dear."

"I'm not shy, I just don't want you to see me naked!" Her hair had fallen halfway over her face and she had the sheets up just far enough to cover to breasts. She looked as if she had just been made love to, what with her cheeks still red and her breathing now quickened from resisting him.

Mias was speechless for a moment as he took in her beauty. He inched towards her, his hand extending forward to comb her hair back.

Elle flinched as his fingers brushed against her cheek, her steely blue eyes still watching his hands should they venture lower than her face.

"You look positively ravishing," Mias breathed, leaning his head closer to hers.

"Y-You're not going to seduce me," Elle warned as she backed against the headboard.

"Ah, pity, you've already seduced me," Mias closed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Red lights flashed in Elle's head as she felt Mias' hands run down her bare back. The situation was quickly becoming dangerous and Elle was at a loss for what to do. If she tried to push him off, he'd pull the sheets back and then she'd really be in trouble. If she let him continue kissing her, she feared her body's natural instincts would take over and then she would look like she had consented and Elle absolutely refused to give him that impression. She pressed both her hands against his chest and was surprised to have him move back of his own free will.

He smiled and innocently kissed her cheek, "Alas, if only I had my full strength, I'd take you here and now without question. Unfortunately, I'm not the kind of man who'd give a woman less than my very best."

Elle blushed, "You're that concerned about your performance?"

Mias smirked, "Yes, but if you insist on—"

"No," she said sternly.

"As you wish then," he withdrew from her side and returned to his half of the bed. "We'll return home in the morning so get some sleep."

"…Fine," Elle heaved as she sunk down onto the mattress. She reached an arm down to the floor to pick up her clothes and then pulled them under the sheets with her. There was no way she'd sleep soundly in the nude with Mias less than an arm's length away from her. She dressed, not fearing the wrinkles that would undoubtedly appear by morning, and grabbed her pillow. Her head nestled into the feathery down and she watched the moonlight slowly drift across the wooden floor.

It took her hours to finally settle her mind enough to sleep, but even then, scenes still played in her dreams. She saw herself running through a dark thicket deep in the forest dressed in a black gown that kept having the hem ripped as the cloth snagged on out stretched twigs.

She kept running she felt something ensnare her waist. She turned her head and saw Mias smiling at her with his usual smugness. "Mias…?"

He said nothing, only smiled, as he turned her around in his arms and dipped her downward. He lowered his head to kiss her, his hair falling out if its usual style and more into that of his younger twin. He suddenly gave her a toothy grin and his facial expression contorted into that of Elias.

She screamed and struggled to break away, but his hold on her was tight and unrelenting. She looked around the trees for help, but saw the whole forest being rotted away by a black fog. The grass under her feet died and the land began to crumble beneath them. She looked at Elias for help but he gave an unsympathetic laugh and released her.

Elle plunged through the dirt screaming at the top of lungs, but Elias' sinister laughter was stronger and drowned out her cries completely. Though she had yet to hit the bottom, she felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She reached up towards the surface and tried to swim up, but she simply kept falling further and further into darkness.

She bolted upright as she snapped back awake. She felt a cold breath on her neck but when she turned her head nothing was there.

* * *

A pleased grin spread across Elias' face as he opened his eyes and chuckled. "She's perfect, Duncan."

The pale manservant nodded his head. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, how do we sever the ties that bind them?" Elias pulled out one of his daggers and began turning it in between the fingers of one hand as the wheels in his head turned. He tossed the blade into the air and caught it by the handle before sheathing it. He chuckled again and sat himself upright on his cot. "Oh, I have a most delicious idea."

"Sir?"

"Return to the shadows for a while Duncan, I'd like to carry out this task myself."

Duncan bowed, "as you wish, sir."

* * *

"Elle…?" Mias' voice called out to her gently. He had heard the sheets rustle and the mattress shift as Elle sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. He rolled onto his other side to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she said wearily. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached for rest, but her mind was too frazzled from the dream to compose itself for sleep.

"Ah, a simple enough matter for me to address," he said as he forced his body into a seated position. His hair had become messy in the few hours he'd been asleep. Dark strands hung over his face and gave Elle the eerie feeling of déjà vu for a moment. Thankfully, Mias' aura wasn't as intense as Elias' and the coincidences between the dream and reality stopped there.

"Mias…?" Elle asked as he put his hand over her eyes and began the sleep enchantment.

"Hm?"

"Why would you bring me here… only to endanger us both?" She yawned as the spell began to take effect.

Mias caught her in his arms as she drifted off.

"…I would have been fine… in my own world…" Elle closed her eyes and her head slumped against Mias' chest.

Mias held her protectively close to him as he lay the two of them back down. Whether he liked it or not, Elle had a point. His selfish actions were putting her in danger. He could pretend things weren't as dire as they seemed, but it inevitably was only a matter of time before Elias found out about her. That made the precedence of dealing with his younger twin all the more an issue he could no longer afford to ignore.

Still, as he looked down at Elle's quietly sleeping form tucked against his chest, he knew nothing would be worth more to him than succeeding in wooing her. He smiled and put Elias to the back of his mind before placing a kiss on top of Elle's head. This was what he truly wanted. She was what would make his life worthwhile. He knew all this and wished he could better convey his feelings, but Elle still wasn't ready to hear his entire proposal.

* * *

"Hic!" Abernos hiccupped before he slumped over the bar and laid his head on the counter. After losing Elle to Mias, his usual cheery self felt depressed and in need of liquid comfort, only it wasn't really helping. His head felt as if it were filled with tiny bubbles that kept bursting only to form more. His cheeks and belly felt warm, but it was an empty heat with no soothing affect on his heart.

"I think you've had enough Mr. Abernos," the bartender attempted to pull the Stag's mug away from him.

"Noooo!" Abernos whined and clung to the mug like it was his beloved child.

"Come on lad, I'd like to close the place up." He shook Abernos' shoulder, but couldn't rouse him from his sorrows.

The busty waitress from earlier was seated next to him. She exchanged looks with the bartender before gingerly laying her hand on the Stag's shoulder. "There, there love. It can't be as bad as all that."

"I'm a pathetic excuse for a Stag!" He cried as he downed the remaining contents of his cup and slammed the empty mug down against the counter. "Another!"

The bartender took the mug, but didn't refill it. "You're drunk, sir. Kindly retire to your room."

"Oh c'mon…" Abernos stood up to plead, but his hooves buckled under his own weight and he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

The two employees sighed and then the waitress helped him stand back up, "C'mon, love. Let's get you to bed."

"…Okay…" He gave in. He laid his head against the waitress's shoulder as she walked him up the staircase to the rooms. Her cinnamon colored hair smelled of liquor and a cheap apple scented perfume that made his head ache further. He groaned as she helped him into his room and sat him on the bed.

"You get some sleep, love. I'll see that you're brought something for your head in the morning."

"Thanks…" He rubbed his hands over his eyes. His forehead felt heavy and his eyes burned from tears and the stink of alcohol.

The waitress left the room, leaving Abernos along with his thoughts. He knew Elle felt even more helpless than he did, but that didn't lessen his own pain. Elle was strong and resilient. He was a coward, afraid to lock horns with his rival even for the sake of the girl he adored. The liquor only deepened the amount of pain and he felt hot tears welling in his eyes once again. Thankfully, his body was kind enough to end his self induced suffering and quickly slipped into unconsciousness as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Fresh beams of sunshine chased the fleeting night away from the quiet urban village the following morning. A ray of light slowly crept through the window of Mias and Elle's inn room. The brightness crossed over Mias' eyes and he rolled over to avoid the intrusive light, but the sun's intention to awaken him had already been accomplished.

He opened and closed his eyes a few times as he let his vision adjust on the sleeping form next to him. Elle was curled up in a rather childish position, her hands innocently tucked toward her face. She was breathing softly with her lips slightly parted, her chest gently rising and falling as she soundly slept without any sign of distress.

Mias smiled and kissed her forehead before reluctantly pulling himself out of the covers. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his stiff muscles. He brought his hands down to examine his chest. The pain from the wound near his shoulder was remarkably better, the only remnant of the injury being a dull muscle ache that he would easily recover from by the end of the day. He flexed the fingers of his right hand and ran his left thumb over the palm, searching for any trace of the knife wound. There was none.

Satisfied with himself, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched again, this time putting the focus towards his legs. He groaned happily as the kinks from sleeping on a cheap mattress left him and walked across the floor to the wash basin. He poured the room temperature water from the pitcher to the basin and then cupped his hands in the liquid, brought it to his face, and washed away the rest of his exhaustion. He dried his face and hands on one of towels set out with the ware and then returned to the bed.

"Elle," he reached down and stroked her cheek. "Wake up."

"Mn…" Elle moaned and nonchalantly swatted his hand away from her.

Mias was displeased to know even in her sleep she resisted him. He pulled the blankets back and tried again, this time brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

"No…" Elle pulled her head back and nestled her had face first into her pillow.

Mias gave her five more minutes, allowing himself time to dress and fix his hair. When he was finished, instead of trying to rouse Elle, he simply gathered her in his arms, made sure to grab her shoes, and carried her out of the inn into the full brightness of daybreak.

"Mmnn… Mias… I'm tired…" She whined as she tried to hide her eyes in his dark clothes.

"Then continue sleeping," he said as he put his finger and thumb to his lips and whistled. The echo from the loud call scared a few birds from nearby nests, but succeeded in summoning the dark stallion from the public stable.

Elle rubbed her eyes as she heard the beast clop its hooves to the ground, "How'd your horse get here?"

"I told him to follow me. Don't tell me you thought I intended for us to walk back?"

Elle didn't answer, but she did yawn as set her on her feet and he greeted the horse with a praising pat on the muzzle. While Elle slipped her shoes on the Mias checked the saddle, the creature looked at Elle and snorted. He took a few steps forward and stretched his head out. He took a bit of Elle's hair into his mouth and nibbled on it, causing Elle to shriek and pull her hair back. "Hey! This isn't hay you big brute!"

The horse snorted again, as if puzzled, and Mias laughed, "No matter how much I feed him it seems he always needs a snack."

"What's his name?" Elle asked.

"Ares."

"Ares," Elle repeated calmly, holding her hand out to the beast.

Intrigued by the possibility of Elle holding food in that hand, Ares stepped closer to her, his nostrils sniffing her palm in hopes of receiving a treat. Alas she had none, but Ares licked her palm affectionately and allowed Elle to rub his muzzle.

"What a smart boy, Ares," Elle praised him.

Mias watched as the horse leaned his head down to receive more pets him Elle and was visibly jealous when she hugged the creature's head and giggled. He put his foot in the stirrup and lifted himself up on to the saddle, "Shall we?"

Elle looked up at him and the smile faded from her face, "Alright."

Mias extended his arm and lifted her up over the saddle in front of him. He flicked the reigns and steered Ares towards the road that lead to his manor.

The morning sun continued it ascent into the crisp blue sky. Song birds sang their cheery melodies and hopped among the tree branches. Other tiny winged creatures with humanoid bodies fluttered among the leaves and curiously watched the beings passing through the forest on horseback.

Mias looked down at Elle and frowned when he saw she was still unhappy, "Elle?"

"Yes?" She replied without turning her head.

Mias knew confronting her about her emotions out right wouldn't lead anywhere, so he thought up another direction to take their conversation in. "How would you like your own horse?"

"Huh?" Elle raised her head.

"I've contemplated breeding Ares, but I've yet to pick out a fine mare."

"I don't even know how to ride a horse."

"It's simple enough," He said as he placed the reigns in her hands.

Elle clung to the leather strap and watched Ares for his reaction to the change of command. He sensed Elle's anxiety and whinnied before stopped where he stood.

"It's alright," Mias put his hands around Elle's and tapped Ares' side with his boot. The horse snorted and began trotting forward again. "There we are. Just relax."

Elle took a deep breath and eased her grip on the reigns. She blushed when Mias didn't remove his hands from over hers, but tried to focus on controlling Ares.

"Alright, now lightly kick his side twice." Mias instructed.

She nodded and tapped Ares' side twice. The horse whinnied and broke into a gallop, causing Elle to fall back against Mias' chest. "Upf!"

He chuckled, "You're doing fine."

Elle begged to differ. Driving a car was one thing, but riding on a live animal was something different entirely. Ares was also far larger than any horse Elle had seen before. Of course for all she knew, he was standard size in this world.

Despite her initial nervous energy, the rest of the ride back to Mias' manor went smoothly. She slowed Ares to a trot as they entered the property and stopped him when they reached the front door. Elle heaved a relieved sigh as Mias dismounted and took control of the reigns. He led the two back to the stables and helped Elle climb down from the saddle as Ares hungrily approached his feedbox.

"A little rough, but with a little practice you'll be fine," Mias said as set her down.

"Thanks, I guess." She looked back at Ares who has hungrily gobbling down his hay while an unseen force unbuckled the saddle and harness and floated them over to the storage pen. A brush floated down from one of the shelves and began brushing over his dark fur. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is all this…?"

"What's what?"

Elle pointed to the free floating objects.

"Oh, it's a complex housekeeping spell to tend to any need," he smiled as he led her out of the barn with his arm around her waist.

"Really? So then you really are all alone here." Elle commented as her original thought of some unseen servant being the one who tended to him dissolved. While she did understand why Mias would be alone, it still seemed rather sad. A man with an ego as large as his having no one to flaunt it around seemed like something Mias wouldn't be able to tolerate after too long.

"But now you're here with me," Mias said.

"Yeah, against my own will," Elle reminded him as they entered the manor.

Mias smirked, "Perhaps you consider looking at it from another angle, my dear. I liberated you from a life of menial labor and cramped living quarters, you should be grateful."

He made a good argument, but that wasn't the problem lay in his approach of the matter. "If you wanted to take me away from all that, you could have at least asked me first."

"Oh?" Mias raised an eyebrow.

Elle's cheeks turned red. "Th-That doesn't mean I would have said "yes"!"

He simply grinned and spoke no further on the matter. "Shall we have breakfast together then?"

"…Alright." Elle knew her cheeks were still pink, but she wasn't about to deny her hungry stomach a meal just to show Mias she would consent when properly asked.

* * *

Some force in the cosmos must have been off kilter that morning because Mias suddenly became civil company. During breakfast they had a pleasant conversation about the meal and the magic used to make it. Similar to the housekeeping spell, an enchantment was cast to read over recipes and then prepare the dish accordingly. The time of day and what ingredients there were in stock determined what recipes would be on the menu and each day the recipes were switched to add the spice of variety.

Elle honestly found the whole system fascinating. The way Mias described the spell was by no means the result of a simple wave of a wand. It was a process that reminded Elle of how a computer program functioned: a detailed chain of possibilities woven into the system set to execute commands at the user's will. No wonder Elle hadn't encountered other sorcerers of Mias' level; they were as unique in this world as people like Bill Gates were in hers.

After breakfast, Elle returned to her room where she bathed and changed into one of the lesser dresses in her wardrobe. It was a slim fitting, cream colored dress with golden embroidered hem lines and a white bodice decorated with small roses with red and pink petals and green leafs. A blush pink sash came over the left shoulder and tied at the right side of Elle's waist into a bow that resembled butterfly wings. It would have to do for now until the housekeeping enchantment washed her own clothing.

Elle found the old fashioned knickers' airy fit discomforting. She might as well have gone without underwear given the degree of support. Why bloomers were the preferred drawers for centuries Elle would never understand. She'd have to someone consult Mias about this issue without embarrassing herself or making him think she was soliciting sex. The fact that the bodice lifted and pushed her cleavage up wouldn't help the matter any, Elle thought as she modeled herself in front of the full length mirror attached to the wardrobe's door.

As she turned herself to examine the back of the dress, she saw the upper corner of the mirror take on a dark tint. Elle paused before lifting her hand up to touch the discolored surface. The moment her fingertips touched the glass, the darkness spread, covering the entire mirror and corrupted her reflection into a hazy figure.

Startled, Elle pulled her hand away and stepped back. The figure she assumed was hers then shifted into a larger silhouette. A shadowy hand pressed itself on the inside of the mirror before pushing through and reaching out for her. Elle shrieked and quickly slammed the wardrobe door shut and then put her back to it to prevent it from opening.

She stood there for a few minutes, waiting, but nothing resisted the door's closure. Gathering her courage, Elle pulled the door back open and came face to face with her own reflection, untainted from the mirror's glass surface.

After sighing in relief, Elle shut the door once again and went in search of Mias.

* * *

Miles away in the comfort of his lavish tent, Elias held his side as he cackled and rolled around his cot in ecstasy.

"If I may sir, you'll aggravate your wounds if you continue to take folly in your games." Duncan said dryly as he watched his master continue to laugh.

"But it's too easy Duncan!" Elias exclaimed. "I'm using mere parlor tricks and yet she trembles!"

"Yes sir, but Master Mias is bound to be informed of this goings on and he'll know it they were executed by your hands."

"Precisely," Elias chuckled. "But for now she still thinks nothing of a bad dream and a shadow she can't even be sure was there. The sooner she tells my dear brother, the better. Let her cling to him for protection, then let's see that sweet face break when I rip her from his arms and show her what it truly means to be a Dormaeus' woman. Oh, the look that will be on my beloved brother's face will be so… intoxicating~"

Duncan didn't appear to be as convinced as Elias of this plan, "And just how to you plan to rip her away if he places a protection charm over her?"

The gleeful grin fell from Elias' face. He angrily got to his feet and grabbed Duncan's throat. "You doubt my abilities, Duncan?"

Duncan winced as Elias sunk his fingers into his neck. He gasped for breath, but didn't raise his hands to stop his master.

Elias cracked a smile and released him. Duncan fell to his knees and held his throat, coughing to help expand his airways. Elias stood over him, admiring the blood his nails had drawn from his servant's body. He sneered down at the vampire and repeated himself, "Do you doubt me, Duncan?"

"Of course not Lord Elias," Duncan heaved.

"Good," Elias sat back down on his cot, grinning as he wiggled his blood stained fingertips for amusement. "I believe my orders were for you not to interfere with my game this time. I know very well what my brother may do to ensure the security of his lovely maiden, I don't need you to remind me of what he's capable of."

"Yes sir," Duncan removed his hand from his throat and hungrily gazed at the blood stains on his pale flesh.

"Ugh, must you?" Elias asked with disgust.

"Forgive me sir," Duncan clenched his hand and lowered his white haired head.

"Go fetch yourself a meal. You're of no use to me right now and I tire of your bedside manner. Bring me a decent looking woman to tend to my needs properly,"

"As you wish sir," Duncan bowed before dismissing himself.

Elias flopped back onto his cot and stretched his body among the fine pillows that offered their comfort solely to him, his mind delighted for the upcoming night and the nightmare he'd slip into Elle's dream realm.

* * *

The incident with the mirror had no lasting impact on Elle's nerves. She was more disturbed by the alteration of Mias' behavior this morning and the fact she had to use bloomers in place of close-fitting underwear. While she had gone to search for him after leaving her room, she didn't have to look far as he was waiting just outside her door.

"You look beautiful," Mias' lips curled into a smile.

"Thanks," Elle averted her eyes from his lustrous gaze, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, I thought we might spend some quality time together. You must be bored staying in your room all the time while I selfishly scribble notes in my workroom. I apologize for not being more attentive to you."

Actually, Elle was grateful he worked as diligently as he did. It kept him away from her after all. She had no desire to Mias to be "attentive" to her and had hoped it would stay that way, but apparently he was no longer satisfied with their current situation.

"So, what do you wish to do?" He asked.

"Huh?" Elle was taken aback. She had expected Mias to coax her into intercourse without bother to acquire her consent, not ask her to suggest some activity that he may or may not be interested in.

"Elle?" Mias leaned forward when she hadn't responded.

"Uh… um… I'd like to be able to read actually," she admitted. It had been bothersome to have no comforting volume to take her mind away from this place and into another world. She'd even welcome a work of non-fiction at this point.

"Ah, yes, our written language isn't the same as yours." Mias put his hand to his chin as he recalled that minor detail. "Very well, come with me."

Elle followed Mias downstairs and around the stairwell to one of the back hallways. He stopped her before a set of doors on the right side of the corridor and pushed them open to reveal a brightly lit library with shelves stretching up to the roof. A golden chandelier descended from the center of the ceiling and with a snap of his fingers, flames spit up from the candle wicks, causing even more light to bounce from the adorning strings of crystal prisms.

The main source of light came from the large window on the second floor. It had a four-centered arch at the top and several narrow panes. Opposite the window was a grand fireplace; two chairs faced the hearth with only a table between them. A painting of a landscape (and thankfully not another large portrait of Mias) hung above the mantle.

The whole room had a warmth to it that seemed foreign to Mias' manor. Of course maybe it only felt that way because of Elle's fondness for books. She removed a leather bond volume from a nearby shelf and ran her fingers down the spine. The script on the cover flowed so gracefully across the brown leather, as if teasing Elle for not being able to decode what it said.

"Are these more spell books?" She asked Mias.

"A few of them are, but most are kept hidden in that cellar. These books largely contain recordings of history, information about the lands, and works of fiction." Mias glanced over her shoulder to see which lucky text had been selected by Elle's hand. "Ah, this is a field guide to fairies and tiny humanoids."

"Fairies?" Elle curiously opened the cover and flipped through the pages. Though she couldn't read the information, the drawings of the many kinds of fairies were fascinating to look at.

"You wish to read it?" Mias asked.

"Um, yes, if that's possible." Elle closed the book and hugged it to her chest.

Mias smiled and reached his hand out toward her. The motion made Elle recall her earlier episode in her bedroom, but she didn't panic. Mias placed his hand over her eyes and instructed her to keep them open as he chanted a spell. A soft blue-white light emitted from his hand and was sucked into Elle's pupils.

She blinked a few times as Mias pulled his hand back then looked down at the book cover. The words seemed hazy at first, but as her vision came into focus the title was written in plain English: Fairy Folk. She looked back up at Mias, once again bewildered by magic. "What spell was that?"

"A translation spell. Any text written in a foreign language will be translated by your eyes into a tongue you recognize. I must warn you, sometimes there's a side effect such as headaches or temporary blindness after reading too much."

"I'll thumb through this one and then take a break," Elle smiled. "Thank you."

It was Mias turn to be surprised. He hadn't received any courtesy from Elle before and had strangely grown accustomed to her rudeness and rejection, yet here she was smiling and thanking him. She had such a lovely smile, he was grateful he had the ability to make it appear even if it was just for this one time. "You're welcome."

Elle curled up into one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and opened the field guide with eager delight.

Mias smiled and climbed one of twin circular staircases on either side of the library and ascended to the first floor. He walked along the wooden balcony that rounded the first floor until he approached the first corner. He selected the book he sought from its place on the shelf and returned to occupy the other chair. While reading together wasn't the most ideal activity Mias had in mind, he was content to see Elle pleased and that would have to satisfy him for the time being.

* * *

Evening came and the two left the library to have dinner. The conversation they had while eating their meals focused mostly on fairies and Elle's curiosity regarding some facts that weren't so easily understood by someone from another realm. Elle wouldn't admit it, but Mias' broad spectrum of knowledge was intriguing to pick at. He no doubt enjoyed demonstrating his vast intellect, especially in front of her.

Mias certainly was taking the opportunity to stroke his ego, but then he realized he was showing off in front of someone no more aware of this world than a new born babe. Any local knew the basic classification system of fairies; his elaboration was a result of convenience only. Still, he was happy to discuss the importance of fairy wing patterns and textures with her.

After dinner, Elle slipped into her blue nightgown and curled up under her bed covers with the fairy guide. The light from the oil lamp on her nightstand provided enough illumination for Elle to continue reading, but eventually the oil burned out and so did Elle's will to stay awake and she fell asleep with the book still open across her lap.

She slept unaware of how much time had passed by the time she started dreaming. It started innocently enough with her walking barefoot along the embankment of a small stream. The cool, muddy earth felt could against the souls of her feet as the summer sun beat down on her.

A water sprite jumped from the water and laughed bubbly before diving back into the current and Elle smiled as she stuck the toes of her right foot into the water. She gasped at the welcomed frigidness and giggled a little herself as she skipped up the bank and back into the grass.

The wind picked up, sending her honey hair flying about in front of her. She placed her hand on the back of her head to restrain some of the strands and looked up as the blustering winds brought dark gray clouds over the bright yellow sun. The wind kept blowing, whistling angrily as thunder rolled throughout the overhead clouds and lightning snaked through the sky like a Chinese dragon.

Elle looked around for some sort of shelter, but the cheery scenery around her had been taken by the wind. Lightning struck the ground a few yards away from her, provoking a startled yelp from Elle. She turned to begin running only to see a massive tidal wave swallowing up the land behind her. She knew she couldn't outrun it, so she stood her ground and prayed for mercy as the waves consumed her.

She held her breath and kicked with all her might and somehow breached the surface of the water. She coughed and she looked around for something to utilize as a raft, but there was no debris or land to swim to within her line of sight. Elle had found herself in the middle of an ocean while thunder and lightning still plagued the sky above and the clouds only seemed to grow darker.

Then out of no where, a noise sounded from within the darkness reminded Elle of the hauntingly beautiful call of the humpback whale, but this song had an eerie feeling to it that gave Elle no vision of serenity like true whale calls did. She turned herself in the water, trying to pinpoint the location of the strange voice when a sudden force arose from beneath her and cloaked her entire world in pitch black.

"You're mine," a voice sharply whispered and Elle felt cold steel in between her breasts.

Elle brought her hands up to the darkness and came into touch with human flesh. Her eyes narrowed as Elias' smug face came into focus and gave her a tooth grin before roughly devouring her lips in what felt more like a bite than a kiss. Elle wanted to scream, but her voice refused, even as it became dreadfully obvious of Elias' intentions for her.

He put a dagger to her throat and licked her neck like a wild beast ready to deliver the kill-bite to his prey.

As Elle struggled to stave off his tongue, she noticed the pale man with white hair in the corner of the room. He held a brunette's naked body tightly to his own and had his teeth sunk into the poor woman's neck. Dark red eyes looked over at her and he extracted his fangs from the mutilated flesh and licked the blood from the sharp teeth. He threw the woman's body aside, and it landed in position that exposed her slit throat and eyes frozen in a state of terror.

Elle's breath quickened when she realized the vampire remained clothed while Elias was not. It didn't take much imagination for Elle to reason what had conspired.

"Go on, scream," Elias coaxed as he ripped open her bodice of her dress and grabbed her left breast far too tightly.

Elle wanted to, desperately. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain and brimmed with tears. She could still feel a blade at her throat and Elias' rough hands groping her savagely. It hurt, but surely not as much having one's jugular sliced and being fed to a vampire. Elle had to reason it that way to keep her mind from breaking, but that resolve broke when she felt Elias' intrusive fingers slide up her skirt and venture in between her legs. She screamed.

* * *

Elias nearly fell off his bed he was laughing so hard. He calmed down after a few minutes, but lay on his back with a pleased smile on his face. "Oh Duncan, this was far more pleasurable than that wench."

"I'm glad you're pleased, Lord Elias," Duncan said as he licked his lips.

"Mm," Elias looked over at him and wagged a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't you mother tell you not to play with your food Duncan? You've made such a mess."

"I believe your knife wound caused the majority of the mess, sir, and while I do appreciate you saving me the trouble of finding a juicy vein, I couldn't possibly drink from such a wound."

Elias chuckled as he threw a sheet around his body to serve as clothing. "See that she's taken care of. I'll want to move camp in the morning."

"Yes sir," Duncan obeyed, scooping up the nameless woman into his arms and once again leaving Elias to his maniacal thoughts while he disposed of the body.

* * *

Elle woke up screaming at the top of her longs, her brow covered in sweat and her heart racing like an Olympic runner's. She didn't have time to rationalize this sort of nightmare; it was too real, and very frightening. Her feet carried her out of bed and rushed out the room, she couldn't rationalize that either but her body instinctively knew where it'd be safe from harm.

She didn't need to run the entire way to Mias' room because he was already sprinting towards hers, clad in a black nightshirt with his hair washed and hanging freely on either side of his face.

"Mias!" She cried as she flung herself frantically into his arms and clung to him tightly.

"Elle?" He brought his arms around her body and found she was shaking. "Elle, what's wrong?"

Elle couldn't find the strength to form words. She wanted to cry as loud as she could just to prove to herself her voice hadn't been sealed.

Mias squeezed her close to him and permitted her to let it all out. He had sensed something amiss around her over the past day, but hadn't bothered to question her about it as she seemed unaffected. However, there was now no denying that something was wrong. Though he hated admitting it to himself, Elle must have been desperate if she sought the comfort of his arms.

Elle finally calmed down after a few minutes. She was still crying as Mias picked her up and carried her back to his room. She tried to compose herself as he set her down on the bed, but her throat ached from wailing on like a distraught Banshee.

"It's alright Elle," Mias assured her as he lay next to her and pulled the blankets up over them. He got his left arm under her back and pulled her up to his chest. He brought his right arm around her as well and rubbed her shoulder slowly to help soothe her. "I won't do anything to you, I promise, so feel free to cling to me until you've regained yourself."

She slowly nodded and nestled her head against his left pectoral, trying to make the muscle a more comfortable pillow for her head. Her nose was comforted by the aroma of the shampoo Mias had used in his hair and his natural body scent. Compared to the smell of Abernos' thick musk, Mias' essence was gentler on the nostrils and the more pleasing odor. He smelled like a library with faint traces of ink, no doubt due to his impressive book collection and constant scribing in his work room. Elle didn't think she'd be lulled back to sleep by something so simple, yet before she knew it her eyes had closed and she lay fast asleep tucked in Mias' arms.

* * *

Over breakfast the next morning, Elle recanted the horrific dream to Mias and though uncomfortable with telling him so, made sure to include the details of Elias' attack on her. She also mentioned the first dream she had the other night as well as the incident with the mirror that occurred yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Mias sounded angered as he processed the information. Elle knew his fury was directed mostly towards Elias, but after last night she deeply regretted not telling him sooner.

"I thought it was just a dream at first. Why would I do something so childish as to come crying to you about a nightmare?"

"Because in this world dreams can be used as portals to the mind if you know the right spell," Mias said seriously. "That bastard, he's gone too far. He's up to something more fiendish than plotting a brazen assassination attempt on my life. He may try for me all he desires, but assaulting you in the sanctity of your mind is inexcusable and an insult to all sorcerers. All that coward ican/i do is play mind games… And unfortunately he's very good at it."

"Is there anything I can do to ward him off?"

Mias rose from his chair, removing one of the rings from his left hand and presenting it to her. "Wear this."

Elle looked at the ring. It looked like a black colored diamond set in a golden band with an elegantly inscribed writing. It sparkled in the light, but emitted a power that made Elle hesitant to take it.

"Here," Mias took her hand and slipped it onto her left middle finger. "I've worn this ring nearly half my life. The stone absorbs magical energy and can be used to boost the intensity of a spell, but it can also be used to create an energy field that blocks other magic from afflicting the wearer. If you wear this, he shouldn't be able to invade your dreams."

Despite the assurance in Mias' words, that didn't alleviate Elle's fears. "I'm still in danger though, aren't I?"

"Yes," Mias said as he sat back down, "but I'll deal with the likes of him. You have nothing to fear Elle."

"I wish you'd just send me home," Elle said quietly.

"Do you think I can't protect you?"

"It's not that, I just know now you're going to restrict my freedom even further in order to shelter me from Elias. I understand that and I am scared, but I don't want to be a caged bird."

"I have no intention of limiting your freedom," Mias began, giving Elle a glimmer of hope. "I do, however, intend on keeping a closer eye on you. You've run from me twice now. I clearly need to be more vigilant."

Elle groaned, "So that means you aren't going to leave me alone."

"Correct," he smiled mischievously and took a healthy sip of his morning tea. "And given this recent revelation with Elias, I insist you share my bed chambers with me from now on."

"N-Now hold on!" Elle blushed, "Last night was just a one time thing."

"You're doubly assured Elias won't reach your dreams if you're in my arms."

Elle heaved a sigh and looked down at her plate filled with half eaten food. "…I don't want to live in fear for my life, either."

"I grew up not knowing when or if one of my brothers would attempt to murder me; especially once I was declared my father's successor. As my skills grew, I gained the confidence I needed not to fear such attacks. In time, hopefully, you can place your trust in me and not live in fear. It's by no means easy, but if you want to survive you yourself must become stronger or cling to someone powerful enough to protect you."

"Sounds like I'd be more of a burden on you when you put it that way," Elle said.

Mias smiled, "Elle, a burden is a troublesome man who constantly tries to kill you. You are far from that definition. I care for you, so I'll protect you. You've set my heart aflame in a way no other woman has before. Perhaps you still don't believe me when I say I love you, but sooner or later you'll have to accept my feelings for you."

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed, we will."

* * *

Chapters 13-17


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed with relative normalcy after that. Elias no longer appeared to Elle in her dreams, but she still felt his shadow looming near her. Despite a series of charms and enchantments Mias placed upon her for safeguard, the foreboding presence was never completely erased from Elle's mind. The fact that Elias was Mias' twin brother meant he wouldn't give up so easily.

The few days she spent living with the worry and having nothing happen made Elle even more nervous. Mias tried to comfort her by pointing out this was exactly what Elias wanted to happen, but even though Elle realized it, the reality remained that Elias would indeed come for both their lives.

It had been a little over two weeks now since Mias had spirited her away to his world. A relatively short time when Elle seriously thought about it, but it felt like it had been an eternity since she had seen the streets of her home and the faces of people she knew. By now her parents were probably concerned and she'd become another missing person for Scotland Yard to search for. But their efforts were all to be in vain. Even if some person who had witnessed her abduction came forward, they'd be sent to a mental institution for telling the police such a wild story. There'd be no rescue from her world and Elle had no choice but to remorsefully accept it.

Mias was trying his utmost to keep Elle's mind on happier topics, like him for example. He hadn't been able to convince her to stay in his bedchambers with him, so he took the trouble of crawling in with Elle in her room after she had fallen asleep. He mysteriously always woke up on the floor the next morning.

They read everyday together in the library, an activity that could never bore either of them what with endless pages to explore and immerse themselves in. He delighted in the continual appearance of Elle's smile during those times. Though not via his own ability, at least his books were able to conjure the elusive beauty of the delicate expression. He found himself even slightly envious of literature's power, but knew he was no match for the legendary authors of the land.

Today, however, he had different plans in mind. He awoke at dawn, strangely on the floor of Elle's room again. The hard surface was beginning to cause his body to ache, even more so after he stretched and cracked his back. He turned to the bed and smiled to see Elle splayed across the mattress with the covers kicked back. He sat himself near her side and caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers.

Elle felt his touch and all too soon rolled onto her side to avoid it.

Mias wasn't detoured. He slid up against her, his hands snaking around her waist to hold her close to his torso. He tucked his head over her shoulder and very lightly kissed her exposed earlobe.

Elle shivered as her body came back to consciousness.

"Morning~" Mias sang into her ear.

Elle's eyes widened when she realized he had her in a spooning position and a certain morning reflex was pressing against the curve of her back. "GET OFF, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, kicking her legs back to put some distance between their lower bodies.

"Ow!" Mias winced, Elle having landed a hit to his stomach.

Elle gathered the blankets around her and encased herself in a protective cocoon of covers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to wake you in a pleasant way, but it seems I've failed." He said after recovering from the kick.

Elle blushed profusely when she noticed he wasn't wearing pants. She quickly averted her eyes, but the image was already seared into her memory.

Mias grinned and leaned forward, "Elle~?"

"W-What?" She continued blushing.

"Good morning," he smiled and pecked a quick kiss on her lips.

Elle still blushed and reluctantly replied, "Good morning."

Mias smiled, "I'm taking you on an outing today, so dress accordingly."

"An outing?" She eyed him curiously.

"Yes, I have errands to run, and given your tendency to wander from my side, I insist on you accompanying me." He flashed a toothy grin as he crawled off the bed and walked to the door, making sure Elle got a good look of his finely sculpted gluts.

Heaven help her, she did.

* * *

Dressing "accordingly" was difficult because Mias still hadn't changed her wardrobe even after Elle had gathered up the courage to ask him about it. She wasn't sure what sort of outing it would be anyway, so she took out the clothes Abernos had given her. It was a boyish outfit, but it was far more comfortable and easier to move around in than one of the frilly gowns.

She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and adjusted the belt over the forest green tunic. She pulled the sleeves of the off white smock down to her wrists and brushed the wrinkles out of the brown trousers. As she smoothed the fabric, her eyes caught a shimmer of light of the dark jewel on her finger. It seemed out of place with the outfit, but she didn't want to open herself up to Elias' influence by removing it.

Instead, she went over to the dressing table and opened the jewelry box that sat in the center. She sorted through the glamorous bracelets and necklaces until she found a suitable gold chain. She slipped the ring off her middle finger and onto the chain before fastening it around her neck and tucking it securely under her shirt.

She ruled her appearance appropriate for an outing and then trotted down the stairs and into the dining hall where breakfast and Mias were waiting for her.

"What is that?" Mias displeasingly looked at Elle's attire.

"What? If we're going out I'd rather not wear one of those uncomfortable dresses," Elle explained as she took her chair to the right of Mias who sat at the head of the long rectangular table.

Mias heaved a sigh. He didn't want to argue with her lest he ruin the mood for the day ahead of them, but the idea of having Elle escort him dressed like a peasant lad wouldn't permit him the joy of having his ego boosted when he'd flaunt her around the city he was planning on taking her too. Perhaps he could buy more suitable clothing for her there, but it would be embarrassing for a man of his social stature (and playboy reputation) to be seen gallivanting around with such an unbefitting partner.

Since they hadn't gotten into a spat, they ate in silence and then left the dishes to the housekeeping spell when they finished.

Elle wouldn't admit it to Mias, but she was excited for what ever this "outing" entailed. She was curious about seeing the world outside Mias' domain and God only knows when she'd have another opportunity to venture from the walls of the manor. Besides, maybe she'd find an opportunity where ever they were going to slip away from Mias. She'd be on her own without kind Abernos to guide her, but she knew she'd be able to manage somehow.

The black heavy doors swung open for Mias and parked in front of the stoop was Ares, unhappily hitched to a small black coach. The horse turned his head toward Mias and snorted, chomping at the bit in his mouth.

"Ares doesn't like hauling anything behind him like a work horse," Mias informed her as they stepped outside.

Elle giggled. It would be just like any beast of Mias' to think it was too good for menial labor. She stepped over to the horse and patted his man gently. "But no work horse could pull such a vehicle as gallantly as you Ares."

Ares nickered and held his head proudly. Appeased by Elle's praise, he tapped his front hoof against the stone walkway to indicate his readiness to serve.

"That a good boy," Elle kissed the side of his head before stepping over to the door of the covered carriage where Mias awaited to help her in.

He took her hand and kissed it as she placed her foot on the step.

Elle paused, not quite expecting the courteous kiss. She took another step into the coach and took a seat on the black upholstery.

Mias climbed in after her and shut the door. He clapped his hands together once, yellow sparks bursting out from his palms as he separated them. The tiny sparks shot out the windows of the carriage and flew underneath. The axels began to rotate and the wheels turned. Another batch of sparks hovered around the coachman's seat and snapped the reigns. Ares whinnied and took off, guided by the spell his master had cast over him.

The sudden jerk as the vehicle began to move nearly tossed Elle out of seat and onto Mias lap, but thankfully she caught herself.

Mias chuckled, "are you alright?"

"Just fine," Elle smiled weakly due to her embarrassment as she sat back down. "You need a spell to run this too?"

"Well I only have one horse and I typically don't use this method of travel often enough for Ares to be used to it."

"I see," Elle glanced out the window as they left the manor. "We must be traveling a decent distance then, huh?"

"Correct."

Elle looked over at him, "Aren't you going to tell me where exactly we're going?"

"We're going to a port city roughly three hours east of here. As I stated earlier, I have errands to run, and I do believe you wanted different clothes?"

"If it's going to be this much of a hassle, I'll manage with the dresses."

Mias laughed, "Well I could very easily use a seamstress from the village, but the best materials come from the trader ships and the best seamstresses live in the textile district of the port city. Surely they can fabricate some of those odd undergarments you wear and you'll stop complaining about airy knickers."

Elle blushed, "You'd complain about my world's fashion too if I made you wear modern male underwear."

"Oh?" Mias grinned.

Elle wished she hadn't said anything. Now she couldn't get the image of Mias in briefs, showing off the sizable bulge the close fitting material couldn't help but display. There must be something in the food in this world that made people more perverted, Elle thought as she tried to erase the Playgirl posed Mias from her naughty brain. If she ever made it back home, she'd devote her life to the church. Maybe that would save her from wanting to dance with the devil that sat before her in the form of a very handsome man.

* * *

"Oh, wow…" Elle's mouth stood agape as she poked her head out the carriage window as they approached the city by the sea.

A breath of healthy wind blew past her face and Elle found her heart nostalgic for her homeland, for only a moment. The air was crisper, cleaner than the polluted clouds that too often hung over England and brought only gray weather. Here the sky was bright blue with hardly any clouds reflecting in the crystal clear water.

It seemed almost mysterious for a place to hold such beauty while supporting a populous Elle would guess numbered in the tens of thousands. Wooden docks outlined most of the shore line as Ares trotted into the city along the coastal road. Facing the docks were several two and three story buildings whose ground floors all seemed to be devoted to business. Elle could smell the pungent stink of a fish stand, the gentle aroma of a bakery, and of course the merry scent of a pub and its happy patrons.

"The main thoroughfare is primarily filled with food markets," Mias explained as Elle brought her head back into the coach.

"Makes sense," Elle said as she scooted over to the other side of the carriage to look out the other window. The vast ocean entertained her gray eyes and caused her to sigh contently at its beauty.

Mias smiled and glanced out his own window. They were now clearing the docks and moving up a gradual incline that lead into the depths of the city. It wasn't long after that Mias clapped his hands together and canceled the enchantment. Ares got the message and slowly came to a halt in front of a quaint looking shop with a large factory set behind it.

The two exited the coach and Mias immediately caught the attention of people on the street. Chattering shifted to hushed whispers as Mias escorted Elle into the shop's propped open door. A clerk awaited them from behind the wooden counter where the register was, but the moment he saw Mias' face, his turned white and he shrunk down against the back wall.

"Excuse me sir, but is the tailor in?" Mias asked, completely ignoring the man's reaction.

The clerk nodded slowly and kept his back to the wall as he crab walked over to the archway that led to the true heart of the store.

Elle looked up at Mias and frowned. "Just what sort of reputation do you have again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because only a bad reputation would cause that man to nearly piss himself when he saw your face."

"My name alone invokes fear. I've never done anything to confirm it, but people aren't so willing to give a man from the Dormaeus household a chance to prove he's above the reputation handed to him by his forefathers."

"You'd think with an ego like yours you'd want people to adore you rather than fear you," Elle commented to herself more than to Mias as she looked at the fabric samples on the entire right wall of the shop.

Mias' eyes widened a little. She had a point. It would be far grander to have a crowd of people welcome him into their city rather than hide in their houses to make way for him. "You think such a thing is possible?"

"Why not? You said so yourself your family doesn't have dominion over you. You still seem to take pride in your name, so why not change its meaning?"

Mias smiled and quietly walked up behind her. He draped his arms over her shoulders and tugged her close to his chest. "Thank you."

"…Huh?" Elle turned her head to look back at him. Something about his expression was rather sad, and that only worried Elle further. "Do you have to do this in public?"

"Very well," Mias released her from his hold and untied a small satchel from his belt. "I'm going to take my leave for now. My presence only seems to be impeding this process, so take this currency. I'll leave Ares with you as well and when you're finished, he'll know where to find me."

"B-But," Elle began as Mias placed the satchel in her hands. She was uneasy to tend to her clothing shopping on her own, but she couldn't summon her words in time enough to make him stay. From the store's window, she watched as Mias patted Ares and then sauntered up the street, the people parting like Moses parted the waves as Mias made is way up the cobblestone path.

"E-Excuse me, Miss…" A nervous voice came from the back of a store. An older gentleman slowly peaked his head around the corner and locked eyes with her. "W-Was that Mathias Dormaeus in your company just now?"

Elle took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Wh-What does he want?"

"He just dropped me off so I could have some clothes custom made. He insisted on taking me to this shop in the textile district in the east port city as he long admired the quality of the work you do." Elle didn't really see it as a lie. Mias was the type to put quality above quantity and though this shop was small, there surely was a good reason why he had chosen it above others.

"The Dormaeus heir admires our textiles?" The man came out from the back, adjusting the tiny spectacles that clung to the edge of his nose. He had a tape measure around his shoulders and long boney fingers that were no doubt very talented and threading a needle.

"Yes sir. Is this a good time or are you busy?"

"It's a perfect time. Half the staff is simply rolling spools of thread due to lack of orders," the tailor smiled as he led her around back.

Elle's eyes widened as she beheld the large back room filled with numerous sewing stations. Hundreds of rolls of fabric in all colors and patterns filled the shelves that ran along the walls, bare mannequins stood in the corner of the room waiting to be put to use, and the staff which included mostly women and the scared-stiff man from earlier, sat in front of their sewing machine rolling thread onto spools.

The tailor summoned four women from the station and informed them of the order. The first thing Elle mentioned was her desire to have more undergarments similar to her bras and underwear. In order for the team of seamstresses to accomplish such a task, Elle changed out of her clothes into a robe while the woman in charge of making patterns used the undergarments as a guide.

Two hours had passed by the time the specialized items were completed and Elle was happy to model the comfort of close fitting knickers. The bras all tied together in the front due to lack of hooks, but it actually worked better for adjusting the tightness around her breasts. The straps, having been custom made, didn't need adjusting at it and didn't slip from her shoulders like her real one sometimes did. The knickers were nothing special, just closely sewn bits of cloth with a string sewn around the waist band that adjusted the tightness.

"These feel great! And the material you used is so much softer than my cotton ones!" Elle smiled.

"Are these sort of undergarments really that comfortable?" The tailor asked as a picked up one of the newly sewn bras.

"They're for women, boss," one of the girls laughed as she pulled the brassiere out of his hands. "It's such a simple design and looks much more appealing than those bloody corsets."

"Could be a money maker, boss," another woman added.

"I'd like to try one!" A slightly bustier woman said.

"Well," the tailor looked over the patterns for the undergarments. "I suppose, we do need something new to bring in more customers. Of course the concept lies with you, Miss Elle and we wouldn't feel right taking credit."

"It's not really my concept though," Elle admitted.

"But there's no article of clothing like this anywhere in the region, and I try my best to stay in touch with textile merchants from other lands and none of them have ever developed anything such as these "bras" as you call them." The tailor looked at her with desperation in his eyes. The entire shop seemed hopeful for a break and Elle technically couldn't be breaking patent laws in a world that had none.

"Alright," she gave in, "But I just have one little condition."

* * *

"How are you holding up Ares?" Elle asked from the coachman's seat as she held onto the horse' reigns. She was wearing a new dress made of light material and colored with the hues of the sea: aqua and turquoise. The only custom work she really needed was for the undergarments, but she knew Mias would have a fit if she remained dressed like a boy. She spied the gown at one of the girls' work stations and fell it love with it as it reminded her of the ocean and the woman was all too thrilled to add the final touches and sell it to her.

Ares nickered as he trotted over the cobblestone streets, following the traces of a magical trial Mias had left for him to follow.

"What do you think Mias is up to? He's been acting rather strange again lately, don't you think so?"

Ares snorted in agreement.

"I mean, why would he leave me alone and give me the means to escape? Better yet, why haven't I tried to? I told the tailor to put Mias' name on the new brassiere and knickers designs. Why would I want to help him boost his ego? And with lady's undergarments no less? He'll love it of course, but he's going to laugh at me and interrogate me about my reasoning behind it. Ah, Ares, this world is turning me into someone I barely recognize."

The black stallion continued listening to Elle as he followed a road leading out of the city limits. They were now at a much higher elevation with a cliff face not far off from the right side of the road.

Elle could hear the sound of waves crashing again the bottom of the cliff and inhaled a breath of warm air that came to her on an updraft. "This is lovely, but are you sure this is the right way Ares? What errands would Mias have to run out of the city?"

Ares made a whiney that sounded like "I don't know" and continued down the trail towards a large structure in the distance.

As they drew closer, Elle saw a large manor with several large chimneys adoring the steeply pitched roof. It was constructed mostly of brick and had tall, narrow windows with small glass panes. The architecture was similar to Mias' home, but had a more welcome feel to it. A brick wall encompassed the perimeter of the manor's land and was passable via a tall iron gate that closed over the pebble path.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet him?" Elle asked Ares when he stopped near the gate.

Ares glanced through the gate and then shook his head. He began moving again, this time following along the brick wall and around the corner towards the back of the manor.

From the height advantage of the coachman's seat, Elle peered over the wall to see what awaited them behind the large estate. She could see a matching brick stable about a hundred yards to the rear of the back veranda and further into a distance, a few horses grazing in the open fields.

Ares came to a halt as they reached a wooden gate that led into the pastures. He whinnied and eyes the barrier before him with menace.

"Ares, I don't think we can just wander onto someone else's property."

Ares looked back at her and snorted.

Elle sighed and climbed down from the coachman's seat. She walked over to Ares' side and scratched his muzzle for a few moments before turning her head towards the pasture. A black figure atop a white horse was racing towards them at rapid pace, so fast in face that Elle grabbed Ares' harness and made him back up a few steps in case the fence didn't stop them from charging forward. But the rider had excellent control of the reigns and pulled back on them just in time to cease the creature's movement. The white horse whinnied loudly and reared up on its hind legs before calming itself and returning to a normal stance.

"What do you think of her?" The rider, none other than Mias, smiled down at Elle.

"Her?"

Mias patted the horse's cream colored mane.

"She's… beautiful." Elle said as she approached the fence and let the new horse nudge its head against her. She had dark, yet fiery eyes that appeared even darker against her ivory coat.

"She's yours." Mias kept smiling.

"W-What?"

"I believed I mentioned wanting to breed Ares. It seems fitting that the mate of my horse, be yours."

Elle blushed as she continued to stroke the mare's muzzle. "Um, well, thank you."

Mias grinned as he dismounted from the saddle and approached the gate. "You look beautiful by the way."

She kept blushing, but nodded. "I didn't think I'd want any more dresses, but I like the colors in this one. It's not that uncomfortable with my new undergarments either, so, thank you, not only on my behalf but on behalf of the staff of the store."

"You're welcome." Mias leaned over the fence and barely managed to touch his lips against hers.

"Hey, not all thank yous need kisses." Elle huffed as she wiped her lips.

Mias sighed and turned toward Ares, "perhaps your luck will be better than mine."

Ares nickered and looked over at the white mare. Elle could have sworn she saw the black beast blush. Ares cautiously stepped up to the fence and bent one of his front legs backward and lowered his head to the mare as if he were bowing to her.

The mare flared her nostrils and snorted. She turned her back on Ares and held her head haughtily as she trotted back toward the stables.

Ares looked heart broken and Mias couldn't believe his horse was being rejected.

"There, there Ares." Elle patted the poor beast comfortingly, but secretly found it amusing that the chosen mare, much like Elle herself, didn't want anything to do with a dark mate.

* * *

Elle's fingers slowly turned her teacup around in her hands that afternoon as she watched the horses in the pasture. The owners of the estate, a middle aged couple who bred and trained horses as a full time hobby, offered them lunch on the veranda, which Mias and Elle gratefully accepted.

Ares had been unhitched from the coach and allowed into the pasture with the other horses, but his sights remained focus on the white mare he had been introduced to earlier. He trotted behind her, whinnying and trying to catch her attention, but the mare never once replied and simply kept putting distance between them.

"She doesn't seem to care for him at all," Elle commented.

"The owners told me she was a difficult filly to break," Mias said before chewing on a bit of bread.

"Maybe she just doesn't like the idea of being forcibly paired with a mate she barely knows," Elle suggested, her tone hinting at the parallels between the horse and herself.

Mias looked at her for a moment before chuckling, "I see. Have you thought of a name for her?"

Elle put a finger to her chin, "Given the discord between her and Ares, I was thinking Eris might be appropriate."

"Eris," Mias repeated. "Yes, I like that name as well. It suits her. Now since that matter is settled, I assume things went well with the tailor?"

"Yes, the staff was very courteous." Elle said as she nonchalantly placed her hand over her chest where she felt the ring hanging behind her clothing as she continued telling him about her shopping experience.

However, she didn't tell Mias that when she had first stripped down back at the shop, one of women asked her if she was engaged to him. Elle vehemently denied it, but that didn't stop the rest of the ladies from fishing for further details about her relationship with the notorious noble. The power of female gossip would no doubt ignite the rumor mill and before long the whole region would be whispering about her and the Dormaeus heir.

Not that it really concerned Elle because she knew it wasn't true, but the idea made her wonder exactly what Mias wanted with her. He had already proclaimed his love for her, but how easy was it for him to say those words to a woman? She didn't want to make herself another notch in his belt, she knew that for sure, but over the past few days she felt herself being curiously drawn to him. She had even cared enough about helping him erase the stigma against his name that she gave permission for it to be used to sell feminine undergarments. She still wondered just what had possessed her to do such a thing that had only great potential for embarrassing her and not Mias.

"Hm, is there anything else you'd like to see before we head home?" Mias asked, pulling Elle away from those thoughts.

At first, nothing came to mind. The city no doubt had its share of colorful shops, but Elle wasn't really feeling as adventurous as she had been earlier in the day, but she didn't want her day of semi-freedom to be over after a few short hours. She thought the offer over, and then announced her decision. "Is there a beach nearby you could take me to?"

Mias nodded, "there's a small stretch of shoreline not far from here."

"I'd like to go there, please." She said calmly.

Mias sensed the change in her mood and became concerned. However, given the delicacy required in handling Elle, he decided not inquire about what was troubling her just yet. They finished their simple lunch before rounding up both horses and bidding farewell to the couple who had hosted them.

"How is it they aren't afraid of you?" Elle asked once they were back in the coach. Ares was strapped in the harness and Eris was trotting behind the black carriage with a rope tying her to an available bar of framework.

"Because they're living on Dormaeus land," Mias said. "I've been acquainted with them since my childhood and nearly all my family's horses were bred and raised by them. Ares was a gift from them for my twentieth birthday in fact."

No wonder there was a familiar feel to the estate, Elle thought as Ares led the coach further down the road.

It wasn't long before they reached their intended destination: the ocean. Elle stepped out of the carriage, not waiting for Mias to extend his hand to assist her.

"Elle?" Mias watched as she climbed down the embankment of tall grass and onto the beach covered in a mix of both gravel and sand.

Elle kicked off her shoes as she approached the waves that were gently lapping up onto the shore. She held up the skirt of her dress as she stuck her bare feet into the tide all while her eyes gazed longingly at the horizon. A part of her simply wanted to dive into the water and swim for freedom, or drown trying.

"Elle!" Mias said her name louder as he caught up to her. "My dear, the ocean isn't going anywhere."

"I know…" she said quietly.

A breeze from the sea blew her bangs back, allowing Mias to see the tears staining Elle's cheeks. "Elle?"

"Huh?" Elle looked up, unaware her eyes were watering in the first place. "Oh, sorry."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Elle shook her head as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I'm fine."

Mias didn't seem convinced.

"Really, I'm okay." Elle smiled. "I was just … oddly comforted by the fact the horizon looks the same here as it does in my world. Heh, it's so strange. You'd think it'd make me feel homesick, but I'm honestly not. The only thing on my mind is what lies ahead."

"Hm," Mias looked out toward the horizon as well. "Keeping that perspective in mind isn't a bad thing, but if you focus on it too much, you'll only end up stressing yourself. You should… limit your gaze to what is beside you in this moment in time and not what awaits you beyond what your eyes can see."

Elle narrowed her eyes and sarcastically replied, "How convenient for you that you're the one beside me in this moment."

Mias glanced down at her and grinned.

"You conniving crow," Elle smirked as she kicked a bit of water at him.

"Ah!" Mias held up his arms to deflect the water from his face. "Hey! That's cold!"

"I know," she giggled as she splashed him again.

"Ah! Elle!"

Elle kept laughing as she ran back up the beach, grabbed her shoes, and climbed up the embankment toward the coach.

Mias, with his sleeves and leggings wet, stomped after her in his equally as wet boots. "You little minx, I'll get you for that!"

"Let's see you catch me then," she stuck her tongue out at him as she ducked behind the coach and took off into the open field on the other side of the road.

Elle had to loosen up and ease her mind of worry over what rumors she might have started and what the future held for her. Even if Mias found the behavior frivolous and childish, sometimes it felt good just to run barefoot and play like she was still a kid with the freedom of innocence.

She glanced over her shoulder and slowly came to a stop. Mias wasn't pursuing her, she hadn't expected him to, but he was watching her, intently, with a pleased smile on his face. "W-What?"

"Nothing," he kept smiling. "Your happiness just leaves me awestruck. When I finally made you smile in the library, I thought that'd be the extent of my power, but hearing you laugh is honestly something I wasn't sure would be possible in my presence."

Elle wasn't quite sure how to respond. She remembered telling him how she'd never fall in love with him because he couldn't make her happy, but over the past week, that wasn't proven to be entirely true. She had her fleeting moments of happiness with him, not only in the library reading books, but with the conversations they'd have; she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy arguing with him. And he had been able to make her laugh before, though not to his knowledge: every time she kicked him out of her bed, the positions he'd land in and remain asleep in were often hilarious.

"I'm glad you're having fun with me," Mias grinned sincerely with no mischief hidden in its intent.

Such a handsome smile, Elle thought as she couldn't help but smile back at him, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

Mias walked across the field towards her and stopped about a yard shy in front of her. He extended his hand forward, silently requesting for hers.

The gesture was more than what it appeared, Elle knew that, but that only made her hesitant toward both options. Not taking it meant things would continue as they had between them these past few days, she'd reject him and he'd relentlessly try to woo her anyway. Taking it, however, would lead her down an unfamiliar path that she couldn't see the ending of. It was fitting that Mias was now in front of her with the horizon in the background.

It took Elle only moments to find her answer. She stepped forward to Mias' side and extended her hand to him. "It's not all about you, Mias."

Mias was initially dumbfounded, but pleased. He turned and placed his hand in hers, but the honor of drawing their bodies into an embrace remained all his. He felt Elle squeeze his hand nervously as his free arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her close to his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head and nothing more, for now anyway.

* * *

After their touching moment in the tall grass of the plains near the shore, the atmosphere on the ride home became tense. Elle and Mias sat next to each other rather than across from one another and Mias was already trying to burst Elle's personal bubble. Even with the thick skirt of her dress to protect her skin, having Mias' hand on her knee was uncomfortable. What he needed was good lashing, whether it be from a tongue or a whip, to understand that holding hands in no way meant she had consented to touching, kissing, and what lay beyond kissing.

Mias sensed her uneasiness, and tried his best to comfort her worries. "I'm not so uncouth to have our first time be in a carriage. We'd save that until the fourth time at least."

He wasn't helping at all.

"I'm not beyond holding your hand at this point in time," Elle said firmly while blushing. "You're just going to have to accept we'll take things at my speed and not yours because you know you won't get what you really want by forcing me."

Elle was unfortunately right, but that didn't bring Mias any solace in having to settle his body's natural urges and settle for merely holding hands with her. Still, this was progress in their relationship and he'd didn't want to be thrown back to start after nearly two weeks of hard work.

"Mias," Elle called as she glanced out the window. "Where are we?"

Mias turned to his window. "Oh, it's the farming village you and that Stag fled to."

"I thought it looked familiar," Elle said as she kept looking out the window. Her eyes widened she spied something on the side of the road. "Stop the coach!"

"Huh?"

Too late. Elle had already thrown open the door and jumped out.

"Elle!" Mias quickly clapped his hands together to cancel the driving enchantment and went out after her.

"Abernos!" Elle rushed to the figure lying down in the grassy roadside.

Abernos opened his eyes and slowly sat up right, his body wobbling back and forth and his face red with the blush of alcohol. He had his custom pair of pink knickers dangling from his right antler and as for the rest of his clothes, well, they weren't there.

"Abernos?" Elle knelt down by his side and looked over him. He stunk of beer and his own musk, the intensity of which indicated he hadn't bathed in quite some time. "What happened to you? I thought you went home to Berenos."

"Elle…?" His eyes couldn't seem to focus on her and he fell back onto the ground.

"Elle, what's going on?" Mias said as he approached them.

"Mias," Elle said his name so sweetly and her eyes glistened like those of an innocent puppy, he just knew she was going ask him if Abernos could come with them.

Mias hung his head and brought up a hand to rub his brow, "I'll take care of him, get back in the coach."

"Thank you," Elle said as she headed for the coach door. She looked back to make sure Mias was keeping his word and indeed he was.

He took off his cloak and made sure it covered the stag properly before he began the difficult task of hoisting the much larger Abernos upright, but he managed and brought him over and into the coach.

"Poor Abernos, he must have been so depressed after I went back with you." Elle said as she cradled Abernos' head on her lap.

"Let's just get him home to his brother. Berenos will sober him up better than you or I can." Mias was clearly not happy to be back sitting across from Elle while the drunken stag was having his head cradled on Elle's lap. Whether he liked it or not, Abernos could prove to be a rival for Elle's affection if he didn't keep a careful watch over the tiny and delicate bud that was their relationship.

They arrived back at Mias' manor roughly two hours later. The sun had already dipped behind the hillside and shadows were growing as the three climbed out of the coach.

"Your hair smells nice~," Abernos said in a rather high voice as Mias reluctantly carried the Stag out on his back.

Mias grit his teeth, wanting oh so badly to drop Abernos on his tailed behind, but dared not to while Elle had her eyes on the both of them.

"I'll take Ares and Eris back to the stables. Your spell will take care of the rest, won't it?" Elle asked.

"Yes, your packages will also be transported up to your room." Mias said as he trudged up to the front doors.

"You sure you don't need help with him?"

"I can handle him just fine, my dear." He forced a grin.

"Alright then," Elle patted Ares' muzzle and motioned for the horse to follow her. He did, still faithfully pulling the coach and his prospective mate behind him.

Mias unlocked the doors with a quick enchantment before pushing them open with his foot. He lugged Abernos inside and tossed him down on the first available piece of seating furniture in the first available room: a chair in the parlor off the right wing of the manor. "And here I thought even for a banished prince, you'd at least try to maintain some dignity."

"Don't go there…" Abernos said as he brought a hand to his forehead and groaned.

Mias sat down in a chair facing opposite of the Stag and made a mental note to have his clothing burned given how Abernos' bare body had been pressed up against it. That being said, he'd need to dispose of that cloak and chair as well.

"Heh, I don't think I had much dignity left after I lost my horns…" Abernos looked over at him. "I just have this silly need to protect those I care for from harm… Not being able to do that would make any man question his abilities…"

"You're only half a man to begin with." Mias countered. "Did you let the beast in you make the decision to abduct my woman? Or is your human half really that foolish to think you could get away with it?"

"She's not safe with you Mias." Abernos said firmly. "You can't deny being beaten by Elias… Even if he caught you off guard, he's still very strong. His hatred for you also makes him unpredictable. He's lost his mind to madness and that makes him far more dangerous. I dare say he's worse than the ghouls found beyond the fog gates in the deep wood."

Mias chuckled as he tried to picture his brother in the form of the foresaid creature. "Yes, I suppose he would make an excellent overlord for those ugly beasts, but that matter aside, I won't be so foolish next time Elias and I cross blades. He's somehow been made aware of Elle's presence, so I can no longer afford to underestimate him."

Abernos adjusted Mias' cloak over his lap as he leaned forward. "I know it's not any of my business, but he's your brother isn't he? Can't you two talk and try to sort this whole mess out without trying to kill each other?"

"It's not like I can have him over for tea!" Mias growled.

"N-No need to get defensive, I just think it's weird that as brothers, twins especially, that you two don't get along."

Mias looked at Abernos coolly and could somewhat understand where the Stag was coming from. The bonds of brotherhood. He sighed and reclined his cheek onto his propped up hand. "Things weren't always as they are now. We were close as boys, but Elias was always more sensitive… more fearful… Our family's poison fed off such weaknesses. I… thought it was my duty as his elder brother to look after him and protect him, but it only deepened his insecurities."

"All this time you've been looking down on me?" Elias' younger self said within Mias as he recalled their falling out when they were thirteen.

"That's not true Elias! I would never—!"

"You're as bad as Father and Mother! Always pitying me because I'm a minute younger! I'm just as worthy to be the Dormaeus heir! Maybe even more so! I've never disobeyed Father, yet he favors you and your rebellion!"

"I'm favored simply because I'm the firstborn. I never asked to be the heir! If you want our family's stupid title so bad, you can have it!"

"I don't need your charity Mathias!" Elias lunged towards him, seizing his elder brother by his shirt collar. "It's all meaningless if you just give it to me, I'll have Father bestow it upon me himself!"

"Fine! I'm sure you can do it if you work hard enough!"

"Oh, I'll certainly work for it…" Elias' demeanor shifted. He grinned at his brother, the markings around his eyes shifting until the points turned on the sides of his face rather than pointing down along his nose like Mias' did. "I'll become stronger than you and to prove myself to Father, I'll present your corpse to him!"

Mias' eyes widened. "Elias…"

Elias threw his stunned twin to the ground before marching off.

Mias sat on the floor, dumbfounded by Elias' declaration. He wanted to believe he had simply said it out of anger and pain, but Elias' expression said otherwise. His eyes were lifeless and his once cheery smile now reminded Mias of a serpent's mouth. It became all to clear that Elias had finally succumbed to the toxic cloud that hung over all members of the Dormaeus family.

"Anyway," present day Mias continued, "He stayed true to his promise and has been at my throat ever since. I'm not about to die willingly, so I submerged myself in my study of the magical arts. I moved away from the main house to my grandfather's old summer estate, this manor, under the guise of needing a quiet place to study, but truthfully it was solely to gain solitude from my troublesome family."

"B-But I thought your father sent you here to subjugate the lands."

"Yes, he did give me that order a few years back, but I have no interest in doing what my father says, but for the time being I need Elias to think I am."

Abernos looked confused. "Wouldn't it be easier to renounce yourself? Elias wouldn't have a need to kill you then."

Mias grinned and chuckled. "Yes, but you see, I do have an objective for remaining the heir of the Dormaeus family."

"What are you saying…?"

"It's nothing you need concern yourself about Stag."

"What about Elle?" Abernos asked. "Is she just a pawn in this scheme of yours?"

"Oh no, I was just bored and in need of female companionship. Plus I had always wanted to try to open the gate to another realm."

"…You're unbelievable."

Mias smiled, "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile in the stables, Elle was having a bit of difficulty trying to coax Eris into a stall. It appeared Mias hadn't adjusted the spell to accommodate another horse just yet, so the task of corralling the white mare was up to her. The enchantment had already taken care of Ares and the coach twenty minutes ago, but Eris remained determined not to make Elle's task an easy one.

"Come on Eris, be a good girl," she tugged on the mare's rope, trying to lead her into the stall next to Ares.

Eris whinnied and shook her head about, detouring Elle's efforts.

"I understand you don't want to be next to Ares, but this is the only stall available. Now come on." Elle pulled as hard as she could on the rope, but Eris didn't budge.

Ares, who was watching from his stall, leaned his head over to Elle and nudged her shoulder.

"Ares?" Elle looked back at him.

Ares nickered and leaned his head further forward. He grabbed the rope with his teeth and motioned for Elle to exit the stall.

Elle smiled and left the stall. Once she was safely out of the way, Ares put all his might into dragging his new mate into her new home. Eris resisted of course, but Ares was too strong to oppose. With Eris finally corralled, Elle shut and latched the stall door shut and heaved a relieved sigh.

Ares draped his head over his door and nuzzled Elle's head thankfully.

"No, thank you Ares." Elle patted his muzzle. "Do me a favor though: just leave her alone for a while. I don't think she's about to accept your warm welcome."

Ares twitched his ears and lowered his head sadly.

"I know boy, but she'll come around. You need to let her get used to things first." Elle hugged his head and planted a kiss on his muzzle.

Eris was turning herself around in circles in her stall and snorting unhappily.

Elle exchanged looks with Ares before braving to approach the mare's door. "Eris, calm down."

The horse glared at her.

"It's alright." Elle tried to assure her, but getting the death glare from a horse was unnerving.

Eris stopped turning and kept her back to Elle, swishing her tail haughtily.

"Fine then." Elle brushed off her dress as she walked to the door. "Good night you two."

Ares nickered back in response just before the doors to the stable slid shut.

"Well, that took longer than I thought it would," she commented while walking up to the manor.

The sky glowed a mixture of orange, gold, pink, and purple as dusk settled over the land. Light faded and with darkness fast approaching, the creatures of the night began to stir. The moon hung over the sky like the Cheshire Cat's smile, inviting all manner of beings to participate in mischief under the safety of shadows.

A quiet chuckle caught Elle's attention and she whirled around to catch the flash of Cheshire grin upon the dark figure of a man leaning against the fencing that encased the pasture where the horses were allowed to graze and exercise. "Goooood evening~!"

"Elias…!" Elle whispered under her breath.

He chuckled again as he stepped towards her, that malicious grin still stretched across his face. "We haven't been formally introduced, though I have seen you in my dreams, Miss Elle."

Elle opened her mouth to scream, but Elias had prepared for such a situation and froze both her body and voice with a spell.

"Hush now," he put a finger to her lips. "We can't have Mias interrupting us, now can we?"

Elle glared at him.

"How precious; your face isn't suited for such expressions, yet you look simple adorable with a furrowed brow and snarled lips." Elias complimented as he ran a hand across her jaw line and down her neck. His fingers uncovered the chain beneath her clothing and he quickly ripped it off and held up the ring to examine it. "Ah, so this is what he used. Clever as always Mias."

Elle's eyes widened as she watched Elias toss the ring over his shoulder. Her mind raced in fear as the nightmares flooded back into her mind. She wanted to scream and run, but she could do neither. Transforming into a mouse would do her no good. Her only hope lay in the fact she had been out in stables for close to a half hour. Surely Mias would realize that wasn't a reasonable amount of time and would come to check on her. He just had to.

* * *

Chapters 17-21


	6. Chapter 6

"What is taking that woman?" Mias wondered out loud as he approached the window in the parlor and looked out over his property.

Abernos, who had finally removed his panties from his antlers and put them on to cover himself, was hungrily devouring a plate of food the housekeeping spell had just delivered. He glanced over at Mias, chewing his mouthful of food loudly, "Maybe she's bonding with the horses?"

Mias was skeptical about that possibility. A sense of dread was beginning to squeeze his chest, but what perplexed him was the lack of reason behind the sensation. His senses didn't perceive anything unusual nor had anything crossed into the magical field that surrounded the perimeter of his land, but still the weight over his heart only grew heavier the longer Elle made him wait for her return.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go check on her?" Abernos asked.

Because Elle would surely complain about him being paranoid she would run off again, Mias thought. He wanted to stray away from aggravating her and in order to do so, he faced the task of placing "trust" in her.

"Look, if you're going to brood about it, I'll go check on her," Abernos said when Mias hadn't responded to him.

"Do as you will," Mias said. He knew Elle would never badger Abernos, and though he didn't like the idea of those two being together, it would set him at ease if Elle was retrieved peacefully.

Abernos got up from the table and left the parlor. His usual friendly smile faded from his face as he exited the mansion and approached the stables where Elias awaited at the fence with an unconscious Elle draped over his shoulder.

"Does he suspect anything?" Elias asked.

"He's none the wiser, Lord Elias," he said dryly.

"Perfect. Well done Duncan." Elias snapped his fingers, cancelling the transformation spell over his servant.

The white hair vampire stared blankly as he returned to his original form, but remained clad in Abernos' pink panties. "Might I get dressed now, sir?"

"Oh, but you look dashing," Elias snickered as the two entered the forest and returned to their camp. He carelessly tossed Elle's body into a tent where the real Abernos also lay unconscious. Elias enhanced the enchantment around the tent that set up a barrier to seal whatever the designated area contained. "This is all going way too well."

"I concur my lord, but perhaps celebration is premature at this stage. We cannot underestimate Lord Mathias's power." Duncan said as he changed back into his usual attire.

"I'm well aware, but that fool will once again act on emotional impulse. I'm certain of it."

"So you've said many a time before my lord." Duncan calmly reminded him.

Elias chuckled. "But the game has never had this many players Duncan. To think, I'll have the pleasure of shedding the blood of two banished Stag princes along with my dear brother's."

"And what of the woman?"

"If she's as beholden to my brother as I suspect she is, I'd like for him to witness my claiming her as my own before I slit his throat. Ooh, it gives me shivers to imagine just what sort of face he'll make in that moment when he realizes keeping his heart was what doomed him~!" Elias danced around the tent merrily before flopping down on his bed of pillows. "Ahh, oh Duncan, I've never been happier."

"Indeed sir."

* * *

Mias impatiently rapped his fingers against the table as he waited for Abernos to return with Elle. After ten minutes, he stood up, completely fed up with waiting, and marched to the front doors. As he swung them open, he noticed a piece of paper tacked into the thick wooden door with a dagger. His eyes widened as he snatched the note from the blade and read it:

_"Salutations, my dear brother. Alas I cannot be there in person to exchange pleasantries, but I do hope you're doing well. A shame the same cannot be said for your beloved lady. Should you wish to give her salvation from death by my hand, you'll return to the main estate within three days time. Our Father and younger brothers miss you so. It would do you good to visit Mother in her days of ailing health as well. I look forward to greeting you at the front gate. Elias."_

Mias clenched the letter so tightly in his hands it burst into flame from the uncontrolled surge of magical power within Mias' body. He grit his teeth to momentarily restrain his anger, but there was no spell to contain his rage for much longer than a couple seconds. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "ELIAS!"

"MATHIAS!"

A familiar voice called out to him after his shouting ceased and Mias looked down the center road leading to his manor to see Berenos sprinting towards him. The sight seemed to shock him back to his senses as he realized a much grander plot must be afoot.

Berenos appeared as if had gone rogue. He grabbed Mias by the front of his shirt and violently pulled him up to his face. "What have you done?!"

"What are you talking about?" Mias said rather calmly, despite the threatening boom of the Stag's voice.

"Your mad doppelganger has taken my brother!" He shouted, holding up a letter in his other hand.

Mias eyed the parchment and quickly connected the dots. "Let me guess, he's asking for you to head to the Dormaeus Estate within three days time?"

"So you are in on this…" Berenos growled.

"I am not," Mias said firmly. "He's taken Elle as well."

"What?!" Berenos lifted Mias off his feet and slammed him against the stone entryway of the manor. "You bastard! How could you have let this happen?! I still thought Abby and Elle were on the run from you! I hear no news in over a week and suddenly there's a dagger in my door with a note saying he's been taken! Just what the fuck is going on here?!"

"I rendezvoused with the runaway couple within 24 hours of their escape. I can't account for your brother's whereabouts after that, but I assume he stayed in the village until he was eventually kidnapped by Elias. As for the reasoning behind Abernos' kidnapping, I think it's obvious Elias means to exact revenge for the injuries you gave him, which means he wants to kill you."

"Very well, if it's my blood that must be shed as retribution so be it. I knew what I was getting into when I attacked him. I won't let my brother sacrifice himself for me, not again."

"How noble, but Elias won't honor you. He'll most likely take Abernos' life before yours and make you watch. That's the kind of man he is."

Berenos bared his teeth and dug his nails into Mias' flesh as he tightened the grip on the sorcerer's chest. "And you'll let him kill Elle…?"

"It's unusual for Elias to give a grace period, which must mean he's away from the main estate as well. He won't kill me until he can readily present my head to our father, so we must intercept them before they reach the Dormaeus lands."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Berenos dropped him flat on his hindquarters.

"It's not as simple a trek as you think Stag." Mias winced as stood up and rubbed his bruised buttocks. "Elias' magical forte is concealment. Catching up to him isn't the problem, it's finding him. There are methods of dispelling the charm of course, but again, you need to find what's hidden first. It's cheap, but brilliant trick, and perfectly fitting of Elias."

"And you don't have some sort of magic-sniffing hound that could help us?"

"There is one such creature…" Mias said hesitantly.

"What? What is it?"

"…A Ghoul."

Berenos' eyes widened and his ears fell back. "You can't be serious…"

"They eat magical beings so of course they have a nose capable of sniffing out magic. Of course this means I'd also be on the menu. As a steward of the forest, one might yield to you, but here again we face the challenge of locating such a beast."

"So what are we supposed to do?! We're utterly fucked if we don't think of something! Please! I'll get what ever you need! I'll do anything to save my brother!" The expression on Berenos' face briefly reminded Mias of his younger self when he was still in denial of Elias' change, or rather lack, of heart.

Mias sighed quietly as thought over their options. He could try a location spell, but no doubt Elias had made sure all members in his party were shielded. There was always the hope that Elle's feisty nature would drive her to flee, but Elias wasn't the type to let his prey so easily escape. The more his mind sorted and weighed their choices, the more the ability of a ghoul shined. "I'll summon the fog gates…"

"You'll what?!"

"I've opened the portal to another realm before. Opening the dimensional pocket that harbors these beasts shouldn't be that difficult."

"Are you mad?! Even if you do successfully summon the gates, there's no guarantee the beast will aid us! He'll want something in return and unless you've got a magical chicken to toss him, I don't think he'll be interested!"

"Then you think of something! You were a prized tactician, weren't you Prince Berenos? Show me what wisdom the forest has granted you!"

Berenos lowered his head, accepting the insult as punishment for his failures as an elder brother, but then a thought occurred to him and he raised his head up. "The forest. I've made countless rounds for years now. Every manner of bird and beast knows me. While none can sense magic, there's an aura to the forest. Elias would undoubtedly disturb their senses."

"Continue."

"Even if he's contained within a barrier, that barrier itself gives off energy, correct? That energy must resonate and disturb the forest's natural flow. A winged imp uses sonic locating senses to keep from bumping into trees. Though they cannot see, should one avoid flying in a certain area, that would indicate the presence of a barrier."

"Winged Imps... Easy enough to find, but how do we get one to help us?"

"Leave that to me, but prepare your summoning spell just in case," Berenos said as he ran back into the forest, his hooves determined to find a winged imp even if he had to run all night to catch one.

Mias averted his eyes as he began signing his hands in the fashion appropriate for his summoning spell, "a clever idea indeed, but I do have something to offer a ghoul as payment and I can't afford to let this continue much longer…"

* * *

"Nn…" Elle groaned as she came to. Her neck ached where Elias had struck her pressure points, causing to lose consciousness, but she couldn't bring her arms up to massage the pain away as her wrists were bound behind her back by some sort of cloth binding. She managed to sit herself upright and noticed something furry brushed up against her leg. Elle gasped and scooted upward toward the large figure slumped over beside her. "Abernos!"

The Stag didn't respond.

"Abernos! Abernos, wake up!" She nudged her head down against his shoulder.

Finally, she heard him groan wearily as he regained consciousness. He blinked his green eyes a few times before turning to Elle with a rather confused look on his face. "Elle?"

"Are you alright?" Elle asked immediately.

"I think so," Abernos replied as he sat up and noticed his arms were tied behind his back as well. "What the heck? Elle, what's going on?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was seeing Elias… Wait, weren't you just in the manor with Mias? How'd you get caught?"

"Manor? I wasn't at the manor. I've been in the farming village this past week. Last thing I remember was some guy handing me a drink. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him… I passed out after that." Abernos scolded himself.

"Was it that gaunt looking fellow with the white hair?"

"I… I think it might have been."

"Isn't he Elias' manservant?"

Abernos suddenly realized it himself. "Ah crap! I knew I recognized him from somewhere! Dammit! He must have slipped something into my ale! AH! You don't think they did anything to me while I was unconscious, do you?!"

"I'm pretty sure they didn't," Elle smiled weakly, not even wanting to imagine "that" scenario as a possibility. "Anyway, I don't seem to hear anyone… do you think we're lucky enough that they left us unguarded?"

"Let's see," Abernos said as he got to his feet and walked toward the flap of cloth that was the tent's door. He tried to pass through, but was instantly knocked back from a shock.

"Abernos!"

"I'm okay," he shook off the charge and stared the door down like he was facing an adversary. "There's a barrier…"

"Great, and here I thought Elias wasn't as talented as his brother."

"Believe me, if Mias cast an imprisoning spell, the shock would cause you to pass out and shit yourself."

"Lovely," Elle said sarcastically as she stared down the door with Abernos. "So if it's not as strong as something Mias would cast, do you think we can break it?"

"Typically only magic can defeat magic. As a Stag, I might have better luck at willing myself through the shock long enough to force my way through, but I'm not so good with pain and we don't know if Elias is out there or not."

"Now that you mention it, I can't say I hear anything from outside. Can barriers do that?"

"Certain variations can always be added to spells, so I suppose making a soundproof barrier is feasible."

"So if we can't hear out, no one can hear in either. Perfect." Elle groaned and leaned herself against Abernos' arm. "…What should we do Abernos?"

Abernos rested his head over hers and sighed. "I dunno…"

* * *

Mias stood on guard as a thick fog began swirling around his feet. He took a few steps back as the fog shot up into two pillars and a low, raspy breath echoed out from between them. He saw a row of glistening teeth appear in the center of the mist followed by the slow opening of two narrow eyes. The ground shook a bit as the creature stepped out from the vortex and revealed itself.

The fog dissipated and the ghoul inhaled deeply the scent of the night air before laying his ugly gaze upon Mias.

"Good evening," Mias bowed politely. "I am Mathias of the—"

"I know who you are," the ghoul interrupted. His mouth didn't move as he spoke, rather his deep voice was conveyed through his mind. "The scent of the Dormaeus family is unmistakable."

"Ah, so you can speak. Quite an accomplishment for a ghoul."

"Have you summoned me only to mock me Dormaeus brat?"

"Certainly not," Mias grinned. He liked this ghoul's no nonsense attitude. "I need you to track down a man with a scent similar to mine."

"As if I have nothing better to do?" The ghoul retorted as he lumbered passed Mias. "This is the hour of my hunt. I don't have time to run errands for a Dormaeus."

"I'll make it worth your while."

The ghoul stopped and turned his head.

"You'll have a Dormaeus man for your supper if you're willing to lend your services."

"An intriguing offer, but one of your blood would surely give me indigestion."

"I can't take 'no' for an answer, Ghoul. How else might I tempt you?"

The ghoul sat back on his haunches and scratched his chin with his front paw. "Might I ask why you're so desperate?"

"Something precious has been stolen from me and the perpetrator has the annoying talent of concealing himself. Even with my ability, pinpointing his exact location is troublesome and I don't have the luxury of time on my side."

Berenos' hooves clopped against the cobblestone pathway as he made his way back to the manor with a small humanoid figure hanging from its feet on his left antler. The instant he saw the ghoul and Mias conversing, his chest tightened. Even as steward of the forest, there was a distinct lack of harmony between him and the darker beasts. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Mias and the ghoul looked towards him.

"I had hoped you'd take longer in your search for a winged imp," Mias confessed.

"So you had no intention of following my plan?" Berenos snarled.

"A ghoul can also subdue Elias once he's located. I'd like to see your little imp do that."

The ghoul moistened his lips with his tongue as he crouched back on his haunches. His tongue shot forward, snagged the imp from Berenos' horns, and brought the unlucky creature into his mouth. It let out a shriek before the ghoul crushed it in between his teeth and loudly crunched down on its bones.

Berenos couldn't hide his disgust, even though he knew it was simply the nature of beasts to consume the weaker among them. "Must you chew so loudly?"

"It is not my intent, but imps are crunchy." The ghoul said as he licked a bit of blood from the side of his mouth. "If you have nothing further to offer me, I'll take my leave. My appetite can't hope to be sated by one winged imp."

"Name your price Ghoul," Mias said. "I don't care what it is you desire, you shall have it so long as you fulfill my task."

"Anything I desire?"

"Yes."

The ghoul grinned. "Then I ask that I be taken into your home. I enjoy hunting, so you don't need to trouble yourself to provide me with food. I will however ask for any magical leftovers. No doubt a Dormaeus has some rather delectable assortment of such."

"You're not a cat, Mr. Ghoul," Berenos commented.

"We ghouls do have names you know, my fallen prince," the ghoul said smoothly before turning to Mias, "I am Galfridus Leadbury. Do we have a deal, son of the Dormaeus?"

Berenos had a point. Leadbury's offer made the ghoul appear as if he wanted the lifestyle of a domestic housecat: a strange offer, but a feasible one. Cats largely looked after themselves and so long as he didn't make a mess of the place, Mias felt the deal was fair. He could always kill the creature should the arrangement sour after all. "Agreed. Now find my twin brother, Elias Dormaeus and his vampire manservant. I don't care what you do to them, but see to it the woman and stag in their captive are left unharmed."

"Very well," Leadbury turned the slits of his pushed in nose to the wind and inhaled.

* * *

"Do you got it?" Elle asked as she looked back at Abernos who was trying to cut the rope binding Elle's hands with his hoof.

"Yeah, just stay still." Abernos said just as his hoof succeeded in sawing through.

"Ah, thanks," Elle said as she rubbed her wrists before she untied Abernos. "There."

"Well this is at least some improvement," Abernos said.

"We still need to figure out a way to get out of here. I don't suppose your hooves are good for digging?"

"That wouldn't work even if they were. Barriers are spherical."

Elle groaned. "If only I knew more about magic, maybe I could think of something."

"I wish I could be of more help," Abernos said sadly.

Elle looked at him and smiled. "You're a tremendous help. I'd hate to be imprisoned by myself. Not that I'm happy you were kidnapped, but I'm glad you're here with me."

Abernos gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll be rescued soon. Knowing Mias, he's furiously searching for me this very moment."

"Yeah," Abernos said quietly.

"Oh," Elle softened her own voice when she realized the sensitivity of that topic. "Abernos, I…"

"It's alright. I completely understand. There are some things in this world you just can't fight, and one of those is the determination of a Dormaeus."

"I suppose that is part of the reason, but I'm not with him because I gave in. I'm giving him a chance. That's all."

"So you're not in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with anyone," Elle admitted.

Abernos placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Elle?"

"He's an arrogant, perverted git who can't trust his own shadow, how could I feel anything for a man like that? Maybe I have the beginnings of Stockholm Syndrome or something since I've been here so long and I've done nothing but be abducted. If I ever do get home, I'll need years of therapy for this, I'm sure. Or they'll just throw me in an asylum."

"I'm not sure I understand exactly what you're saying, but it sounds like you're trying to reason yourself away from those kinds of feelings."

"Liking Mias would mean a part of me has been corrupted. He's the lesser of two evils compared to his brother, but he's still a villain. He kidnapped me, he's tried to force himself upon me; I don't want to be the kind of girl who ilikes/i that sort of thing!"

"No one's perfect Elle."

"Yes, but I'd rather not turn into a pervert like him."

"That's perfectly understandable," Abernos smiled weakly.

* * *

Leadbury caught wind of Elias rather quickly and the pursuit began. Mias and Berenos riding atop Ares and Eris respectfully, followed behind the ghoul with hopes that their loved ones remained untouched by Elias' sadism.

"Just to be clear," Berenos said nervously. He wasn't accustomed to riding a horse and was thus concerned about what fair Eris would do if he offended her. "When we find Elias, what's the plan? If we confront him directly, he may hurt Abernos and Elle before we can get them away from him."

"I won't kneel to Elias' demands. He may torture them, but he won't kill them."

"You want them to endure such treatment?!"

"Now I didn't say that. He'll be expecting the two of us, but as for the ghoul, he will not."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd address me by my name Dormaeus brat," Leadbury interrupted.

Mias frowned. "Listen, when we find Elias, I want you to take the stag and woman and get them far away from the confrontation."

"Very well," the ghoul agreed.

"Will that manservant of his be any difficulty?" Berenos asked.

"HA! Duncan can only be made useful by Elias' hand. Unless he's bewitched by my brother again, I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"…Not to shake your confidence, but I'm not about to underestimate either Elias or Duncan."

"It doesn't matter if I'm underestimating or overestimating their abilities, the fact remains that I iwill/i rescue Elle. Once my mind is made up, there's no stopping me."

"Yes, but heaven forbid he knock you from your high horse again."

Ares snorted and glanced back at Berenos, curious to having been mentioned.

"It's an expression Ares," Mias tugged the reigns to bring Ares' head forward again. "To retort, it doesn't concern me. I will not ever be killed by Elias' hand, and once this is over I intend to take Elle's hand."

"What?" Berenos asked, having not heard the ending of his statement.

"Leadbury, how goes your hunt?" Mias changed topics.

"The scent is indeed strong, but differentiating it from your own is a bit difficult given the fact you and he were once one."

"Just track the one that has the stronger scent of blood. His manservant is a vampire."

"A vampire you say?" Leadbury grinned as he took another whiff of the air. "How interesting."

Mias smirked briefly before his thoughts brought solemn back to his expression. In their youth, Duncan served both Elias and himself. It was after Elias' drastic change in personality that young Mias pleaded with Duncan to watch over his brother. It was the first and only time in his life Mias begged.

"Please Duncan! I don't know what else to do! I don't want to kill Elias, but he'll stop at nothing to kill me! I'm so much stronger that I might not be able to restrain my powers next time he attacks me! What if I do end up killing him?!"

"Lord Mathias," Duncan brought out a handkerchief to wipe his master's eyes, but Mias beat him to the task using his sleeve.

"I'm a failure as the heir and as the eldest… so please, do what I cannot: protect my brother!"

"…If that is what you wish sir, I shall oblige. However this request means I'll be your enemy as well."

"I don't care. I can handle myself just fine."

"Very well sir," Duncan bowed and their deal was sealed.

It was the last innocent plea of Mias' childhood before he too began to change. He grew up purposely casting a shadow that Elias could never overcome in the hopes someday his brother would just give up. It didn't take him long to realize that would never be the case. Stubbornness and determination ran through the Dormaeus veins as thick as their blood itself.

"Dormaeus!" Leadbury's deep voice snapped Mias from his past.

"What is it?" Mias asked as he halted Ares (Berenos followed suit with Eris).

"We are drawing near. His scent is concentrated in the area up ahead."

Mias grinned as his dismounted. "Then let's go surprise him, shall we?"

"If Abby gets hurt Mias, I'm gonna kick  _your_  ass!" Berenos reminded him as the two followed Leadbury on foot (and hoof) toward Elias' camp.

* * *

Elle and Abernos were reclined against one another's backs when they felt the barrier break. Both turned their heads toward the entrance of the tent at the sound of footsteps and braced themselves should it be Elias come to kill them.

But it wasn't. Duncan entered the tent as gloomy looking as ever. "We need to move, so if you'd both kindly come with me—"

"NOW!" Elle commanded and the two bolted out of the tent, Abernos knocking out Duncan with a lariat so he wouldn't impede their escape.

"Cool! I did it!" Abernos beamed proudly and flexed his arms.

"There's no time for that! Come on!" Elle grabbed his hand and pulled him into the woods.

"What's all this?" Elias poked his head out of his own tent in time to see Abernos' tail swish as he and Elle disappeared into the brush. Elias grit his teeth together and snarled like a mad beast before chasing off after them. Duncan's beating for his incompetence would have to wait until later.

Though they started out with Elle dragging Abernos, soon their positions were reversed given Elle's shorter legs and clear lack of stamina.

"M-Maybe we should split up! He can't chase both of us!" Elle suggested.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"But this'll all be for naught if both of us get recaptured! I'm only slowing you down!"

"But Elle!"

"Please! I'm sure it won't be long until Mias comes for me! AH!" A spell snagged Elle's ankle and tripped her.

"ELLE!" Abernos rushed over to help her up, but froze when he saw Elias approaching them with a devilish smirk across his lips and a whip like enchantment in his hands.

"Did you really think you could escape me? Tsk tsk."

"RUN ABERNOS!" Elle pleaded.

"Yes, by all means run. I have no problem with tracking you down later once I've dealt with my dear brother." Elias chuckled.

"Abernos, please!" Elle said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't abandon you! I hate feeling like a coward all the time!" He said bravely, yet his body was trembling under the weight of fear. "I… I won't run!"

"Perfect," Elias said as he drew one of his daggers from its holster. "Then I'll make it so you can't ever run again~"

"NO!" Elle grabbed Elias around the legs and pulled him to the ground. "RUN ABERNOS! FOR MY SAKE, PLEASE RUN!"

Abernos felt like crying himself, but he finally listened. He got to his hooves and dashed off into the brush without another word.

"YOU WILL iNOT/i TOUCH HIM!" Elle said angrily at Elias as she tried to keep him pinned… to no avail.

"Impertinent wench!" Elias kicked her off him and got back to his feet.

"I SAID "NO!"" Elle got up and threw herself against Elias to keep him from pursuing Abernos.

Elias chuckled in amusement of Elle's feeble attempts to prevent his pursuit of the stag. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her off his chest, a nasty grin still on his face. "My, my, for a delicate woman you're incredibly brave… or perhaps just foolish."

"I'm not as delicate as you think!" Elle spat. Fear had long since moved to the corner of her mind. Elias had tormented her enough and now she was simply pissed. Let him torture her. She'd endure anything to prove he wouldn't break her spirit.

"Is that so? Well, we'll see about that." Elias took one of her wrists and began bending it backward.

Elle cringed and bit her lip to cope with the pain.

Elias' face lit up like a delighted child's at Christmas as he pushed Elle's wrist to the breaking point. When he heard the tendons snap pure ecstasy overcame his expression.

Elle on the other hand was screaming out in pain.

"Mm, you seem pretty delicate to me~" Elias said after pressing his lips against her ear and dangling her limp wrist in front of her face.

"I didn't mean it literally… you asshole…" Elle managed to snarl.

"Oh my, giving me affectionate nicknames already? How sweet of you." He chuckled as he tossed Elle up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Elle cradled her ragdoll like wrist in her good hand and hoped she'd be able to set it once they got back to camp. However, there appeared to be a problem with that hope. Elias wasn't heading back toward the camp. "Where are we going…?"

"Something crossed past my first trip wire spell a few minutes ago. It appears your rescue party didn't want to waste time heading my instructions. I suspected as much."

"That doesn't answer my question," Elle said, while her mind prayed Mias was already closing in on her location. She never thought she'd be happy to see him, but his face at this moment would be a welcomed sight.

"I have no intention of answering. You'll see soon enough."

"What about your servant?"

"Duncan can take care of himself."

"And yet we were able to get past him without any difficulty."

Elias frowned, but did have to admit Duncan wasn't exactly a master of combat. Still, his manservant should have known better before disarming the spell.

Elle smirked when she noticed Elias' discontent. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Silence!" He barked.

In fear of having her other wrist snapped, Elle quieted herself for the time being.

* * *

"I'm so sorry… please forgive me… I'm so sorry…" Abernos repeated over and over as he drove himself through the thick brush and out onto an animal path. Elle's scream from her broken wrist nearly caused him to stumble from the weight it put in his chest, but he knew there was nothing he could do at this point other than to locate Mias.

He wasn't far from reaching the rescue party. Beyond a few groves of trees, the gang of one sorcerer, one stag, one ghoul and two horses crouched along the thicket lining as they drew nearer Elias' camp.

"I smell someone approaching," Leadbury announced.

Mias and Berenos directed their attention to where Leadbury indicated and readied themselves for an attack.

Abernos emerged from the brush and tears came to his eyes at the sight of his brother. "B-Berenos…!"

Berenos rushed to his brother's side without speaking a single word. He caught him in his arms as Abernos finally allowed himself to break down.

"He still has her! Elias…! We tried to escape but he…! I didn't want to abandon her, but she begged me to! If he hurts her, I'll never forgive myself Berenos!"

Mias was about to interject with his clear displeasure of this information, but Berenos held up a hand to him to halt him.

"Does he still intend on taking her to the main estate?" Berenos asked calmly.

"I… I think so…" Abernos replied.

That was Mias' cue. He jumped back into Ares' saddle and rode off after Elias with Leadbury running at the horses' heels.

"A-Aren't we going with them?" Abernos asked.

"We'll catch up with them later," he grinned. "First we need to make our own plans."

* * *

Elle continued to cradle her injured wrist to her chest as Elias lugged her through the forest over his shoulder. By now, the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was steadily increasing along with the swelling. She contemplating turning tail, literally, but as mouse she'd need all four limbs to make an escape. A flimsy wrist crippled that option.

Elias' temper remained rather stoic, but the more Elle sniffled over the pain in her wrist, the more agitated he became with her. "Will you cease your sniveling?"

"You  _broke_  my wrist!" Elle snapped at his insensitivity.

"So? Women have a higher threshold for pain, do they not?"

"Maybe, but we also complain more about it."

Elias chuckled.

"It's not funny! If it doesn't heal properly, I'll…!"

Elias unexpectedly set her down.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Elle demanded.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her injured wrist toward himself.

"S-Stop! I'll be quiet! Just don't…!"

He shoved his other hand over her mouth and began pressing his thumb down over her wrist.

Elle was convinced he was going to rip her entire hand off until the warm sensation of magic touched her wrist.

Elias set the wound into place and with a surge of his magic power, reattached her tendons.

The ironic pain in healing caused her to bite down hard on his hand. At first Elle assumed it was to keep her silent, but that didn't make sense considering how Elias enjoyed the sound of screaming. It was inconceivable to think he had done it to keep her from biting her tongue… like… like he cared or something!

"Is that "properly" healed?"

Elle stared at him for a moment before testing the flexibility in her wrist. Good as new. She looked back up at him, completely bewildered by his act of… kindness. "Why would you…?"

"Your blubbering is annoying," he said simply before grinning manically. "Besides, it's fun to heal and break you over an over again."

To mistake any of Elias' actions for kindness was fool's thinking, Elle determined as he flung her back over his shoulder. But why would psychopath like Elias have magic that felt… gentle? It puzzled her. His aura was threatening; evil but his magic wasn't. Maybe it was the endorphins released by her own body that confused her senses. That would make sense if she thought about it scientifically. Healing magic, like medicine, must release endorphins that dull the pain from both the injury and the process of healing. Yes, that had to be the case.

Elle eyed him cautiously, watching him lick the blood from his hand where she had bitten him. She couldn't grasp Elias' true intentions. Though he was Mias' twin, the way he expressed his emotions made him look quite different from his brother. His eyes were lifeless, like a doll's, where as Mias' dark pupils had a flare in them. Even Elias' mannerisms were slightly different. How he fixed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place or how held himself as he walked; all similar to Mias, yet different. Elias wasn't readable as a human being, and that unpredictability truly made him dangerous.

With her wrist healed, perhaps this was the opportunity to transform and run for it. Elle glanced around at her surroundings, wanting to make sure she could hide herself before Elias began throwing knives. Based on her location, she wasn't sure if she could slip under any brush quickly enough. She also had to take his magic into consideration. One wrong move and she might be killed.

"It's curious," Elias said as he fixed the teeth marks in his hand with a spell. "Why Mias brought a woman like you in the first place. You're not very voluptuous nor are you a woman with any standing. He considers himself quite the connoisseur of women you know."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps nothing, but I don't think he chose you on a whim, meaning that there must be something beneath what my eyes can see."

"And if there is something special about me compared to the others, you want it for yourself," Elle rolled her eyes.

"Correct," he rubbed his hand and stretched his fingers.

"Why?" Elle asked bravely.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you have to have what's his? What about what's yours?"

"I have nothing," Elias said darkly. "Even in the womb, he had more than I ever did. As proof, I was born smaller than he was. I was his leftovers; the parts he didn't need. I'm not foolish enough to think it was intentional at the time, but as we grew up it became clear that was the kind of man he was. He's a spoiled selfish brat and it's high time he finally fell from god's grace."

"…Really?" Elle raised an eyebrow. "That's your argument for trying to kill him?"

"Heh, do you want to pity me too?"

"No, I think you're both acting like spoiled selfish brats."

Elias' eyes widened slightly.

"How old are you two anyway? You sure don't act like men, let alone brothers. Who cares if Mias got all the power? I don't think that means you were left with nothing, you're just too blinded by jealously to see your own. You can't live life wanting what others have because you'll never be happy that way. If you kill Mias, then what? Will you really be satisfied? Will you keep harming others to fill what ever void you feel in your heart?"

"Heh, I have no heart," Elias chuckled.

"Th-That's utter bullshit!"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"To be able to hate means you were once able to love. The fact that you're so obsessed with your brother is proof how deeply you cared for him before what caused your falling out." Elle felt like she had passed some great epiphany provoking words onto Elias. All those years spent reading romance novels finally may have done some good.

"Hmm…" Elias scratched his chin in thought. "You know, you just might be right."

"I-I… I'm not an expert, but… yeah…" He was making her nervous with his lack of reaction.

"But who cares?" He grinned. "Even if I loved him once, I hate him now and I won't stop until I plunge my daggers into his heart. You ask if that will make me happy, well, I assure you ending another's life is the most sensual experience a person can experience."

Elle froze as Elias loomed over her. "It takes a great deal of intimacy to copulate, but the pleasure of taking a person's life into your hands is a thrill greater than words can describe. I'd be happy to show you~"

"You're disgusting…" Elle breathed.

Elias chuckled before bursting out into a dark laugh. "Yes! Indeed I am!"

He was scaring her, and she'd said enough to warrant losing her tongue. She'd have to risk it.

While Elias laughed, she hastily willed her body to transform and it obeyed. He stopped laughing as he saw her "vanish", leaving only her clothes at his feet. "WHAT?!"

Elle scampered out one of the sleeves and dove into the brush as fast as her little mouse legs could carry her.

Elias caught sight of her and tried to catch her with his hand, but he was a moment too slow to succeed and fell on the cold earth, outsmarted by a mouse. He grit his teeth in anger, but kept himself from throwing a tantrum for the time being.

"Two could play at this game," he hissed as tongue forked and his body slowly unwound into the form of a serpent. He was bound and determined to finish his hunt, and this time, the prey would not escape.

* * *

Chapters 21-25


	7. Chapter 7

Elle panted heavily as she ran. She knew Elias would pursue her, though she felt she now had the advantage being a small mouse in the dense underbrush. He'd have difficulty recapturing her, or so she thought. She was unaware of Elias' transformation and how he now trailed her in the form of a black viper.

She hopped over a fallen tree and burrowed herself under the trunk to catch her breath.

"Here mousy, mousy~" she heard Elias' call rather smoothly as slid along the ground, flicking his tongue in and out. "I can smell you~"

Elle held her paws over her mouth to keep herself quiet and prayed Elias was bluffing.

"If you come out I'll make it worth your while. You're from another world, aren't you? Well, I may not be as talented as my brother, but I could arrange to open the portal and send you home. Just help me kill Mathias!"

"What happened to wanting to do me in all by your own hand?" Mias' voice broke the tension in the air as he appeared from the tree line with Leadbury and Ares.

"Speak of the devil," Elias chuckled and transformed back. "So I've been caught?"

"You truly are a bothersome brother Elias, which is why I've decided I will return to the main estate. No doubt you've been preparing Father and our brothers for my arrival, so I'll accept your invitation without you needing to take hostages."

"Oh? You'd willingly enter the viper pit?" He flicked his forked tongue out again before it morphed back to normal.

"If it means settling things so I can live my life as I chose to, then yes."

Elias' face twisted into a distorted smile. "Splendid!"

Mias kept his eyes on Elias as he drifted back into the tree line.

"It's a promise, dear brother. Cross me, and you'll regret it." He grinned before disappearing into darkness.

"…Well that was anti climactic," Leadbury commented as he walked over to the fallen tree and nudged it over to reveal Elle's hiding place. "You can come out now."

"Elle!" Mias rushed over to Leadbury's side and looked down to see her covering her head and trembling uncontrollably in a pile of leafs. "Elle, it's me."

Elle lifted up her head and her eyes filled with liquid relief. "Mias…!"

"He's gone. It's alright now." He lowered his hand for her to crawl into, and she did. Mias enclosed his over hand over her gently and held her against his cheek. "You're alright."

Leadbury and Ares exchanged glances, both animals finding it a bit weird to see a man's affection displayed to a mouse.

"Is… Abernos okay?" Elle asked after some of her tears had stopped.

Mias seemed a bit offended that she asked after Abernos first, but he'd forgive her. Any time spent with Elias was surely traumatic and the last thing he wanted to do was add to her discontent. "He's fine."

"Thank god…"

"If any thanks need be given, it is I who should receive them," Leadbury interrupted.

Elle peered over Mias' thumb at the ghoul. "What—W-Who are you?"

"Galfridus Leadbury," he grinned.

"He's a ghoul I summoned to track Elias down," Mias explained as he stood.

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Leadbury," Elle wiped away the last of her tears.

"Just 'Leadbury' is fine," he informed her.

Once their introduction to one another had concluded, Mias climbed back onto Ares, still managing to hold Elle in one hand, and set the steed's direction for home.

* * *

"Look, if you're going to face him, please consider our offer. We may be banished, but all Stag await the day when the Dormaeus threat is eliminated and our forests can be free from their shadow," Berenos said with the utmost sincerity.

"I never asked for your help Berenos," Mias retorted as he examined the rolled out a map of the Dormaeus main estate spread across the dining table.

Since returning back to the manor, Mias hadn't slept. He had been planning his duel with Elias quite meticulously. Berenos and Abernos, who needed to return Eris, also presented their own course of action he could take: allowing the Stag to assist in dismantling the Dormaeus.

"What if he does kill you?" Abernos asked.

"He won't."

"But what if he does? You really think you can kill him before he kills you?"

"It's come to that, so yes, I've made peace with my decision. This stupid feud is endangering Elle and it's high time I end it once and for all."

"Y-Yeah, but he's had time to set all sorts of booby traps and who knows what else!"

"Calm down Abernos," Berenos instructed. "He has a point though. You're one man Mathias. Granted, you're a very powerful man, but Elias may not be your only enemy. You have eight other brothers vying for your position, correct?"

"And not one of them compare to me ior/i Elias. The one who's the main threat is my father. He's made Elias dance around like a puppet for years, as he once tried to do with me. I'd bet money he's the one orchestrating this get together. He's just using Elias to get to me."

"And we thought our father was mean," Abernos joked, only to earn a glare from Berenos.

"What I can't figure out is why all of this was set into motion after I brought Elle here," Mias folded his hands together in front of his chin. "There's fate, coincidence, and then there's purpose. I'm beginning to wonder how many of my actions were executed by my own will… It just seems too… perfect in a way."

"Thinking you may have opened Pandora's box?" Berenos asked.

"Hmm," Mias leaned his forehead against his fingers and groaned. "I'm too tired to think…"

"So go get some sleep. Abby and I will show ourselves out."

"Say 'hi' to Elle for me when she wakes up!" Abernos said merrily as he left with Berenos.

Mias heaved a quick sigh, glanced over the papers, and decided it would be best to take a break from strategizing. He rose from his chair and made his way upstairs. Instead of going to his own bedchambers, he went to Elle's. Poor thing had fallen asleep on the ride back and had been asleep ever since.

He opened the door a crack and saw Leadbury curled up on the floor at the foot of her bed. Elle herself had transformed back to her human form and was still nestled against her pillow contently. Mias smiled in relief. He had feared her encounter with Elias would cause more nightmares, but there she was sleeping soundly like she hadn't a care in the world. How he longed to have that sort of solace someday.

He stepped into her room quietly and nudged Leadbury's leg.

The ghoul's eyes slit open and he looked up at Mias, curious as to why his sleep had been disturbed.

Mias motioned with his hands for him to leave.

Leadbury groaned and got up onto his feet before lumbering out of the room to find a new place to curl up.

Mias kicked off his boots and crawled onto the open side of the bed.

Elle's eyes opened when she felt the mattress shift. She didn't need to roll over to know that it was Mias looking to cozy up to her. She was tempted to kick him out, but she still felt far too exhausted and to be honest, a little scared that Elias would return to torment her. But if Mias was going to sleep next to her, those fears would be lessened. She hated to admit it, but she was "safe" with him.

Mias spooned himself against her, wrapping an arm protectively over her waist to hold her against his chest. His nose brushed against the back of her head and he inhaled the pleasant scent of her honey colored hair. It was a soothing scent.

Elle was tempted to say something, but revealing she was awake would have consequences, so she kept her eyes and mouth shut while Mias drifted off to sleep with her held prisoner in his arms.

* * *

Once Mias was deep into slumber, Elle carefully wormed herself out of his arms. While she knew cuddling was the least threatening of intimacies he could do to her, Elle still didn't feel comfortable with him pressing "things" so close to her person. What scared her more was the fact she was becoming used to such things and not minded them as much as she used to. Granted, she'd been with Mias for over a month now so it was reasonable to assume she'd learn to familiarize with him but that wasn't the problem. They could grow to be the dearest of friends, but the fact remained he had abducted her and was holding her prisoner as a perspective sex slave. Well, maybe not so much a 'slave', but what if she did give in to him? What sort of perversions would she awaken?

These were the questions keeping Elle from falling asleep. She knew she was beginning to accept Mias and yes, she had opened her mind up a bit to the possibility of remaining by his side, but there was no way they could have an even somewhat normal relationship given the groundwork. She reminded herself constantly that she had her principles to uphold and should she show any lenience, she'd lose what dignity she'd manage to retain from Mias' dark grasp.

Elle rolled herself over to be face to face with Mias after deciding his breath was more tolerable than the touch of his hips against hers. Even with the shadow marks around his eyes, Elle could make out dark circles to indicate his fatigue. She wondered if all his worry lay in the decision of whether or not to slay his brother. He seemed to be plagued by his thoughts as his expression remained tense even in sleep.

 _"Is there anything I can do…?"_  Elle thought as she touched the odd tuft of hair that stuck up from Mias' hairline.  _"If he falters, he'll be killed… but if he kills Elias… would that really bring him any peace? Could I care for someone who killed their own brother? Blimey, why do I even want to care about him? I'm not that good a person… Just because he's handsome and romantically tragic doesn't mean I should give a damn."_

And yet she did. She knew she did. A part of her had become enamored with Mias the instant he first kissed her. It wasn't love, but it was definitely curiosity. Why had he chosen her when there were super models and porn stars who'd make better companions? How'd he know she'd be the challenge he was hungering for? It didn't make a lick of sense. …But who said it had to? Mysteries were what made life interesting. Were she looking at her situation from the prospective of a woman reading a book, she'd be eagerly reading each page in wonder for what would happen next. Elle just never thought she'd find herself the heroine of such a tale. She had no idea what she'd do next.

She knew Mias wouldn't let her come with him to the estate. It was far too dangerous. But she couldn't just sit here and wait. What if he did get himself and the Stag brothers killed? Then what would happen to her? There was so much uncertainty and fear building up inside her, she'd neglected to notice she was clinging to Mias for comfort.

"If you let anything bad happen to me… I'll make you regret ever laying eyes on me…" she whispered.

"Is that so?" Mias whispered back.

Elle didn't seem surprised that he responded.

"A little difficult to take you seriously when you're trembling so, my dear."

Elle noticed that she was trembling as she clung to him. "I'm scared… I… I don't want to be killed… I haven't done anything wrong… And it's your fault. You pulled me into all this and you don't seem bothered by it at all…"

"Have you no faith in me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. "If it calms you, I do have arrangements in case of the unforeseeable, but rest assured such measures are simply precautionary and hardly worth my effort because I don't plan on losing to Elias a second time."

"I'll admit your confidence is somewhat reassuring… but it isn't just Elias you'll be facing, right…?"

"Oh?" Mias grinned. "Are you actually  _concerned_  about me?"

"If you die, I'll die. It's self preservation. Nothing more," she said, though her reddened cheeks proved her words weren't entirely truthful. "Y-You're simply the lesser of two evils."

"I'm not the 'lesser' in anything Elle," he said smugly.

"Stop it!" Elle said seriously, causing Mias' smile to fade. "If you had any heart at all, you'd know this isn't the time for petty jokes..."

Mias said nothing and kept his expression calm.

"I'm genuinely feeling helpless… there's nothing I can do to be of use in this situation… It's quite infuriating you know…"

"You wish to do something useful for me…?"

"If you say 'sex', I'll—" Elle stopped mid sentence when she noticed his unwavering serious expression.

"Give me a reason to come home," he said quietly as he moved closer to her. "That's something only you can do."

"I-I'm not going to run off again if that's what you mean…"

"Don't play ignorant Elle, it doesn't suit you," he propped himself up on all fours and loomed over her. "You know very well what I mean."

"I told you to stop it…" she tilted her head to the side to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You desire my comfort, do you not? I assure you I can make all your thoughts disappear if you allow me to… Besides, I can't sleep so well either with so much pressing on my mind so it solves both our problems you see."

"I… I can't do that… I have morals… principles…!"

"To hell with your principles," Mias said before claiming her lips in a firm kiss.

Elle was dumbfounded.

"You're a clever girl. You know your body alone won't satisfy me. So why torture yourself denying what you want?"

"…I'll hate myself come morning," she sighed, giving her consent by wrapping her arms around Mias' neck.

"We'll see about that," he chuckled and kissed her once more, this time more passionately.

Elle ran her fingers up into his dark hair and scrunched her hands full of the black strands. There was no use in playing hard to get once she'd already given in, so she decided she'd make it worth her while by doing things as she saw fit. She wouldn't let him 'own' her with this and if he didn't like it, he'd just have to send her home and never bother her again. An incredible long shot, but it was in the realm of possibility.

Unfortunately for her, Mias was only further motivated to have her actively participating. He hadn't expected her to be quite so willing, but the pleasant surprise only heightened his growing desire to show her what she'd been missing out on all this time. He already felt a small degree of satisfaction having her final consent to his advances, but it wasn't nearly enough to deliver him from a month of built up lust.

He desired her, yes, but there was oddly something more he yearned for than just to hear her cry in name. Elle was worthy enough to remain his companion outside of the bed sheets and he was determined to make her feel the same. Never had a woman caused him so much trouble, but at the same time made him think about someone other than himself. He needed her to fill the void he created when he surrendered some of his self-love in order to love another. At this point, her body would never be enough. Like a devil, he wanted her heart and soul, but that was something he knew he couldn't get by force alone. She'd have to give them to him of her own free will. An act that was a thousand times more difficult than offering him her body. It was a start though.

Mias kicked the blankets off for he was getting far too hot to remain covered. He took the opportunity to rid himself of his body of clothing. His trousers had become especially confining so liberation from them was quite welcomed. Within a matter of seconds he was completely nude and set on having Elle join him. He slid his hands up her nightgown and pulled it off once Elle raised her arms up. He tossed the pesky clothing aside and buried his head against her neck, nipping and kissing rather tamely. He didn't want to scare her off by being too aggressive, but playing 'nice' wasn't exactly his forte either.

Elle placed her hands on Mias' shoulders and slowly ran her fingertips down his chest. His muscles weren't just for show; his skin was firm and unyielding to the pressure of her hands. He had thick, dark body hair, but it wasn't as course as Elle thought it'd be. For instance, the hairs running down the center of his abs were rather smooth to the touch. He was so well kept in fact that Elle began to feel a bit self conscious about her stomach not being as tight.

Thankfully Mias wasn't giving her time to think about such things. His hands were eager to explore her curves as well. He started at her stomach, lightly tickling below her belly button with his left hand as his right ventured upward and grasped her breast slowly.

Elle reacted promptly with a quick, "Mn!"

Mias grinned and kneaded his fingers into the soft flesh, coaxing out another light moan from Elle's lips. He was quite pleased with her response and continued massaging her breast while he planted kisses on the other he had neglected to touch.

His talents seemed limitless, Elle thought as she returned to running her fingers through his hair, partly because she didn't know what else to do with him at this point.

"Elle…" Mias lifted his head up a few moments later and locked eyes with her. "I love you…"

Elle let her hands fall from his hair and stared up at him. Why did he have to say that? She'd already agreed to sleep with him, so those words had no power to sway her decision. That wasn't something she wanted to hear from him right now. She felt weak enough as it was. She didn't want her heart to be toyed with as well.

"I love you," he repeated in a huskier tone of voice as he placed his hands on either side of her and lowered his hips in between her legs.

"Don't…" Elle said quietly, referring of course to saying 'I love you'.

Her words fell in deaf ears. The only thing Mias' hearing had tuned to were the wordless moans and sensual noises. He'd been quite patient with her until now and at last he'd finally take the next step to making her his. Beyond want, he needed her to be his. This peculiar connection he had with her would undoubted be deepened by physical bonding. It was simple fact that sex as far as humans were concerned, was about intimacy. Her heart wouldn't waver for the Stag or any other if his existence became all the more important to her. It had to. He wouldn't allow it to do anything else.

He kissed her gently at first, then firmer as his body readied its position. His tongue glided past his parted lips and wiggled its way into Elle's mouth after a few licks to be let in.

"Mm!" Elle felt her head being pushed into her pillow as he deepened the most intimate of kisses. To be honest, the serpentine like movements of his tongue were a bit off putting given recent events, but nevertheless it felt… incredible.

With Elle contently distracted, Mias snuck a hand down under her buttocks and tilted her hips upward just enough to create the ideal angle. He held her thigh and pressed himself into her, gradually enough to savor it, but swift enough to not pain her with slowness.

"MMFF!" Elle gasped with their mouths still connected.

Mias felt every muscle within her contract and tighten. Experience told him he was best off waiting until she had relaxed once again, but it was paining him to have to restrain himself.

"Aahh!" She cried when their lips finally parted.

"Relax…" Mias exhaled the command, though he too wanted to break his collected expression and moan loudly. He wasn't even moving and yet the tightening of her abdominal muscles was driving him crazy.

"Okay…" She said quietly before taking a deep breath. She reached her arms up around Mias' neck, subconsciously wanting him to comfort her as her body adjusted.

Mias obliged. He cradled her cheeks in his hands and kissed ever inch of her face slowly. A part of him was still bewildered such a moment was reality and not his wishful thinking. Should he say something more to her? Words of comfort? Encouragement? Praise? Such things came easy to him with other women, but this was Elle! He wanted her to seek this activity again. Experience meant nothing unless Elle was like those other women. And she wasn't.

"Mias…" He heard his name said softly against his ear. Elle's tight grip on him lessened a bit and he finally felt her relax.

At last. He took her lips back into a kiss and cautiously arched his hips forward. She released another sensual moan and wrapped her legs up around his waist, giving him the freedom to thrust without fear they'd become disconnected in the excitement.

Whether it was due to his fatigue or personal restraint remained unclear to even Mias himself, but he took things slow at first. He'd waited so long for this opportunity, he wasn't about to rush through it like he might have when he was younger. No, he paced himself. The first time with any woman was one that should be savored, Elle especially.

Elle, meanwhile, had successfully forgotten about everything but this moment. She clung to him as she had many times before, desiring the comfort and security only he could offer her. Her breaths were heavy and close together, and a feverish blush colored her entire body. She was hot and sweaty and could nothing about it, nor did she want to. Heaven help her, all she wanted was Mias.

* * *

The sun's angle in the sky put the time around noon when Elle finally woke up. She felt groggy, sore, and in need of a hot shower. Off to her left, her bed partner slept on with a smug smile on his face, the likes of which irked Elle somewhat. He didn't need to be  _that_  satisfied, she thought while her cheeks turned red.

 _"Well now you've gone and done it Elle,"_  she scolded herself as she turned onto her right side to face away from Mias. It didn't matter how many times he made her grateful she was born a woman last night, the fact that Elle had betrayed her own principles wasn't sitting well with her. She did find some solace in the fact she finally satisfied her curiosity about having relations with him, but feared Mias was the kind of man women would easily become addicted to sexually. He knew his way around her body better than Elle knew herself in fact. It scared her to think how easily she yielded to him with the mere touch of his fingers.

Elle heaved a quiet sigh as she forced herself upright. Moving hurt, but she was growing restless. She stumbled out of bed, chalking a point to Mias for disrupting her ability to walk, and made her way to the bathroom to clean up. She conducted her bathroom business all in good time and finally felt better after a long soak in the tub.

As she combed out her hair while looking in the mirror, a sudden and dreadful thought came to mind. She dropped her comb and immediately started counting on her fingers the number of days since she started her last menstrual cycle. She didn't know if Mias had some sort of contraceptive magic, so she had to assume there hadn't been any protection against pregnancy.

"Phew," she heaved a sigh of relief when she determined the timing wouldn't line up with her cycle. She picked up her comb and finished with her hair before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

"Mm, what a wonderful sight to awaken too~," Mias said smoothly as he eyed her coming into the room.

 _"Shit,"_  Elle cursed. She was hoping he would still be asleep and she could dress herself without being subjected to perverted commentary.

Mias stretched his arms out before tucking them behind his head for added support. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough," she responded, a bit surprised he asked after her well being first. "I don't appreciate all these bruises you put all over me though."

He chuckled. "Simple love bites my dear."

Elle rolled her eyes as she donned her undergarments.

Mias sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Even his disheveled appearance was handsome, perhaps even more so because of how primal he presented himself.

"…So…" Elle asked quietly as she selected a dress from her wardrobe. "What now…?"

"Round Two?"

She glared over at him. "Last night was a one time deal. Besides, you got what you want and I'm mad I gave in so easily."

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Look Mias, I haven't forgotten you've kidnapped me. Before you subject me to anything truly perverted, I'd appreciate it if you sent me home now."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I finally slept with you; because my life is in danger due to your family feud; because it's the decent thing to do; pick the one that suits you and return me to my world!"

"Heh, I have no desire to return you to your world Elle," he grinned as he stood and approached her, "You're mine."

"The hell I am!" She argued.

"You are," he put his hands around her waist and stole a kiss from her lips.

SMACK!

Elle slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. "Get over yourself! If you won't send me home, fine! But you'll never get in between my legs again so there!"

Mias was stunned.

Elle finished putting on her light green dress and stormed out of the room. For once, she felt like she had the upper hand against him and had won. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

* * *

"You're overestimating how far your confidence can take you Elias," Lord Dormaeus commented as he swirled a bit of wine in his goblet.

Elias stood near his father's side, his face expressionless.

The middle aged man heaved a sigh, "How I hoped Mathias would rejoin us, but he's always been the rebellious one. Heh, your mother took the last bit of her spirit and put it into that boy."

"If I may Father, why have you summoned me? It can't be to critique my confidence."

"No, but it occurred to me you've been trying to assassinate Mathias for quite some time now with no success. If you want to claim the role as my heir, I can't have you failing this time."

"It will not happen."

"So you've said before!" He laughed mockingly. "You lack the will to kill those of your own blood. Your hatred makes you passionate, but it restrains your potential."

"Then allow me to prove my conviction," Elias smiled coldly.

Lord Dormaeus grinned and snapped his fingers, sparking green flames.

A puff of smoke appeared before him and as the cloud dissipated, a young boy with dark hair and dark eyes dropped to his knee in respect. "You summoned me Father?"

"Zacharias, my youngest son," Lord Dormaeus grinned. "Kindly assist your brother Elias."

Zacharias nodded and rose to his feet. He turned to Elias and smiled. Being the youngest, he had few opportunities to be of use so he was delighted to have been summoned. "How may I be of use Brother?"

Without answering, Elias drew a dagger in each hand and slashed his brother's throat open.

Poor Zacharias fell to the floor, bled out in moments, and died.

Covered in his blood, Elias turned back towards his Father. "Shall I slaughter the rest of my brothers to prove myself?"

Lord Dormaeus chuckled, "Very well."

* * *

Mias grabbed his chest suddenly and his eyes widened. He felt a cold chill run down his spine and it succeeded in making him shiver.

"What's wrong?" Leadbury asked. They had been in the middle of lunch when the sudden sensation struck the sorcerer.

"The spell linking me to my brother Zacharias broke..."

"Spells do break," Leadbury said.

"No, it's… a life connection spell I attached to all my brothers in order to keep tabs on them… it only breaks when you die…"

Leadbury stood silent.

"Oh Zacharias…" Mias laid his head into his hand. "He was just 13… He got his eye markings just a few months ago…"

"Do you know who killed him?"

"…I fear it was Elias," Mias clenched his fists and slammed them onto the table. "DAMN IT! I should have…! Why did I think they'd be safe under the safe roof as him?!"

Leadbury pushed the platter of food set before him aside and approached Mias' side. "Your orders?"

Mias took a deep breath, "We're going to the Dormaeus estate immediately. Go tell those Stag Brothers… I'll accept their assistance… Tell them to rescue my broth—AH!"

"Mias?!" Leadbury caught him as he collapsed over him, screaming and holding his head like he was in intense pain.

"They're all…! They've all been…!" Mias slowly removed his hands. His sclera were red and bloody tears ran down his cheeks. "All of them… Tobias… Josias… Euodias… Jeremias… Urias… Zedekias… Adonias…"

Leadbury said nothing. There was nothing he could say.

Mias regained his composure, though with bleeding eyes he didn't look well. He slowly left the dining hall and wandered through the corridors toward the front door.

Elle was out in the fields with Ares and Eris, brushing out their coats and manes. "He's unbelievable, right?"

Eris snorted and nodded her head a bit as Elle braided her mane for her.

"I guess men are the same no matter what world you're in," she sighed.

Ares stepped behind Elle and laid his head on her shoulder.

Elle smiled and patted his muzzle. "'Cept you Ares, you'd make a fine gentleman."

The black horse grinned and looked toward Eris.

The mare haughtily turned her head to the side.

Elle laughed as Ares cried into her shoulder. "It's okay Ares. She'll come around."

Ares hoped she would. He perked his ears forward and lifted his head up. He whinnied and trotted over to the figure approaching them.

"Now what does he want?" Elle asked Eris as she tied off the braid.

Ares whinnied in a concerned fashion and kept trying to get Mias' attention by nipping at his clothes. The stallion knew something was wrong.

"Mias…?" Elle turned and caught the man as he collapsed at her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I need a moment to be weak…" He muttered. "Please…"

For Mias to humble himself must have meant something happened. Elle set aside her contempt for the man and sunk down onto her knees. She allowed Mias to cling to her and held him protectively until his tears stopped.

* * *

Chapters 26 - 28


	8. Chapter 8

An aura of intense emotion hung over Mias' manor when Abernos and Berenos arrived. The sorcerer had sequestered himself in the library for the time being with strict orders not to bother him. No one had the nerve to argue with him.

"Great lord of the forest… all his brothers…?" Abernos shook his head in disbelief as Elle and Leadbury briefed them on the most recent development.

"You're sure Elias did it?" Berenos asked.

"I don't know," Elle said quietly. "But… Mias looked like he'd been run through himself… No one but Elias would do such a thing…"

"But… But why?!" Abernos asked, on the verge of tears himself. The Stag's ability to empathize was proof of his good heart.

"It's not unheard of in the Dormaeus Family," Berenos said solemnly. "For generations, it's how they've settled inheritance and other disputes."

"It's senseless bloodshed… Even if they are Dormaeus…" Abernos sniffled. "I never heard anything about the 8 younger brothers, but the fact they weren't known in the lands clearly indicates they weren't a threat…"

"Somehow I don't think whether they were a threat or not is what concerned Elias," Elle said as she looked down the corridor that led to the library. "…What should we do?"

"Well Elias now has no leverage," Berenos pointed out. "Maybe Mias won't go to the estate."

"I highly doubt that," Leadbury entered into the conversation. "I have a feeling the life force connection spell was unknown to the twin. They weren't executed to provoke a hasty attack on our part."

"So Elias slaughtered his brothers for… fun?" Elle didn't want to believe Elias was that deranged. Since they were twins, it meant Mias could also be capable of such wickedness.

They all stood quiet for a few moments; all knowing that was probably the correct answer.

"In regards to our course of action, I believe this may be in our favor," Leadbury said.

"How can you say such a thing?!" Abernos demanded.

"The twin has unknowingly set fuel to the fire," the ghoul grinned eerily.

"I see," Berenos concurred. "Mias will… want revenge in addition to his desire for freedom."

"B-But killing Elias and his father will mean the end of his entire family!" Elle clasped her hands over her heart. "I know he wants freedom from his family's name, but solitude?"

"Considering what's left of his family are cold blooded psychopaths?" Berenos reminded her.

"I… Wh-What about his mother?"

"I don't know anything about Lady Dormaeus. No one does. Some time 28 years ago when Lord Dormaeus succeeded his father it was said he had a woman but no one's ever seen her."

"Because she's a prisoner," Mias told them as he marched down the hall. His appearance was back to normal, but his aura still felt dark and angry. "It's a family tradition of sorts… to kidnap our brides."

Elle shot Mias a nasty glare, the likes of which he simply shrugged off.

"But her spirit broke after Elias and I were conceived. She's been an empty shell for as long as I can remember. You'd confuse her quite easily with a doll if not for the rise and fall of her bosom as she breathes."

"That's awful!" Elle and Abernos said in unison.

"She does what she has to in order to remain alive," Mias said simply. "My father isn't the sort of man you want to trifle with. My grandfather had over 40 sons with various women and my father killed them all to obtain the succession rite."

"Wow, you never stood a chance at being normal, did you?" Abernos asked dryly.

"You're one to talk. Aside from Berenos, how many other half brothers do you have? Hundreds, probably, given how old Lord Maglagnos is."

Abernos lowered his ears and twiddled his fingers together nervously, "Um… I…"

"And how many women have willingly slept with such a beast? You Stags may be charmers in your youth, but I doubt your mother had you sired willingly."

Abernos looked ready to attack Mias for those hurtful words when Berenos stepped between the two.

"The family structure of Stags is different Mias. We may be half brothers, but we have a better sense of 'family' than your breed does," Berenos argued.

"Don't preach to me about family. You two were beloved by your father and he still banished you," Mias argued back.

Elle looked over at the two. This was the first she was hearing about this.

Berenos remained straight faced, "We broke our laws and were held responsible."

"Uh huh," Mias replied doubtingly. "I still don't surmise how a warrior of your caliber could have possibly lost his horns in battle."

Berenos exchanged a cold stare with the sorcerer for a few moments before Leadbury cleared his throat to return them to the matters at hand.

"Are we going to the main estate?" He asked Mias directly.

"Yes," Mias said firmly. "I've already lost eight brothers… losing one more won't hurt."

"Mias…" Elle said sadly to herself. His words may have been confident, but she knew Elias was the one brother Mias would struggle over losing the most.

* * *

"So… you and Berenos…" Elle tried to bring up Abernos' past as they readied the horses inside the stable.

"Hm?" Abernos smiled over at her.

"You're banished from your home…?" She asked cautiously.

"Ah, yeah…" Abernos chuckled weakly. "Being a Stag, our greatest pride is our horns… so… if you ever lose your horns… you're banished."

"But they grew back," Elle pointed out.

"We were lucky. Many warriors who lose their horns often die… I guess the only reason Berenos and I didn't is because we have the blood of our father, Stag Lord Maglagnos, in our veins."

"He sounds important."

"Oh he is. All the forests in this region are ruled over by our father. Not only were we warriors, but we're princes as well. At least, we were…"

"Sounds like you miss it," Elle said as she adjusted Eris' saddle.

"There's no forest like home," he chuckled. "I… kinda hope someday Father will send for our return… but… he needs to rule without discrimination. Berenos and I both understand that, but… not a day goes by where I don't feel guilty. Berenos has all the makings to be the next Stag Lord, but because of me… he can't."

"What happened if you don't mind my asking?"

"It was a territory dispute with the centaurs. They'd been pillaging the towns under my father's rule so we set out to resolve this issue. But centaurs don't like to resolve issues with words and a battle ensued. I wasn't much of a warrior, but it was my duty and honor to serve my father and fight alongside my brother. We seemed to have the upper hand, but as I held stragglers from attacking the townsfolk, I noticed Berenos had been cut off from the main unit… My first mistake was leaving my unit to tend to him, but Berenos raised me… he's just as much a father figure to me as he is my brother so I let my emotions get the better of me. I threw myself into the fray to save him and while I was distracted in tending to him I let my guard down… and my horns were cut off… I lost consciousness… When I woke up I was with Berenos in the town. We'd manage to defeat the centaurs, but… Berenos lost his horns too… Our party left us… and when we recovered we returned one last time to see our father… and to receive our formal banishment. So we moved here to the outskirts and we've been here ever since."

"That's… so sad…" Elle said softly.

"Ah, it's not so bad. I don't know if I could have made it out on my own, so I'm glad Berenos is with me in shame," he laughed merrily, determined not to let his circumstance depress him. "And now I've met you and we're having all these adventures together. It's down right horrible what's occurring with the Dormaeus right now, but it's the most excited I've Berenos in a while so I'm… happy. He just can't resist helping someone in need I guess."

"Maybe he thinks if you guys help bring down the Dormaeus, your banishment will end."

"Maybe. He did send a message to our Father about this whole ordeal so I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Abernos patted Ares' hindquarters. "All set there Ares!"

Ares grunted unenthusiastically.

"…I'm usually good with animals. What's up with this guy?"

"I think Ares is in mourning along with Mias. I wonder if they have some sort of life force connection spell because they're very in tune with one another." Elle stepped around Eris and patted Ares' muzzle. "Or maybe he's hungry."

Abernos located the feeding bag filled with oats and offered it to Ares.

Sure enough, the hungry stallion shoved his mouth right into the bag and chomped down the oats happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main estate, Elias made his way to the most silent wing. He came to a large set of twin doors at the end of hallway and entered after using a spell to release the locking mechanism.

He entered an elegantly decorated bed chamber where a stoic woman sat nearly lifelessly near one of the large windows. His expression dulled as he approached her and knelt at her feet. "Mother?"

She didn't acknowledge his presence at all. She didn't even blink.

"I killed my younger brothers Mother."

A single eye shifted its gaze swiftly downward to rest upon Elias' face.

He grinned as his success in provoking a reaction. "It may also interest you that Mathias is coming home."

Her lips twitched slightly from the mention of her firstborn's name.

"It should be quite a show. I hope you'll be able to witness it," he said as he rose and exited the room without another word.

As soon as the locked clicked shut, the corners of Lady Dormaeus' mouth curled upward as she returned to gazing blankly out the window.

* * *

"I'm coming with you," Elle said firmly to Mias before their party finished preparing for the ride to the Dormaeus estate.

"Out of the question. You'd be nothing but a distraction," Mias said, equally as firm.

"Someone has to rescue your mother! It's you, Abernos, and Berenos against Elias, Duncan, and your father right? You can't send Leadbury to go get her. She'd probably have a fit at the sight of a ghoul. No offense Leadbury."

"None taken," the ghoul said as he scratched the folds of skin around his neck with his hind foot.

"Let me do that. If she's from my world, she might connect with me."

"I'll admit that's probable, but I'm not putting you in danger."

"I'm not asking for your permission Mias. I'm telling you: I'm going," she crossed her arms and proceeded to stare him down until he conceded.

Mias rolled his eyes, "Must you force me to seal you inside your room?"

"Oh just let her come Mias. Elle's capable," Abernos said as he and Berenos readied the horses.

"Yes, of getting herself into trouble."

"You'll fight better knowing she's nearby," Berenos said. "Bring her."

"Berenos!" Elle smiled. She didn't expect the elder of the Stag brothers to defend her decision.

"You're all underestimating the gravity of the situation!"

"That's not it," Berenos continued. "Perhaps we're simply overestimating your ability to safeguard all of us. Abernos and I know this isn't like any battle we've fought before, but we weren't raised to turn tail and run. I'll concede that Elle is most likely not aware of how dangerous this truly is, but there's strength in her ignorance. She won't be made to cower. How many beings in this land could do such a thing? Not many. Let her take up the task of freeing your mother."

Abernos smiled proudly over his brother's words.

"If  _anything_  happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to me," Elle huffed. "Maybe if you put a little more trust in me, I'd surprise you with what I'm capable of. Just because I can't fight or cast spells doesn't make me useless in this sort of situation. I'll always find a way to escape."

Mias couldn't deny that and thus any continued arguing was futile. "I remain against this, but I concede there's no halting a woman once her mind's made up."

* * *

The ride to the Dormaeus estate was a silent one. After parting from Elle, Mias and the Stag brothers marched confidently toward the front gate. The black iron bars opened on their own, permitting the party to enter the grounds.

As soon as there feet crossed the threshold, a chill ran down Abernos spine and he shivered. "Bloody hell! What is that?!"

"Calm down Abernos. It's just magical energy," Berenos said. The elder brother also felt the chill, but didn't react as noticeably to it. His ears curled down and began to pay attention to objects in his peripheral vision. "Still I must admit this aura is like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Heh, I find it rather nostalgic. This miasma surrounded me my entire life," he smirked and held his hand up to feel the air around him. "Everything about this place is meant to make you feel suppressed."

"I can see why you left," Abernos rubbed his arms to warm himself. "I hope Elle will be okay."

"The stone on the ring she wears contains my essence. It shall protect her. We, on the other hand, are on our own," Mias scowled as he spied Elias (and Duncan) awaiting them on the main stairway.

"Welcome," Elias opened his arms hospitably. "I trust your journey was pleasant?"

"Drop the formalities Elias," Mias drew his sword without hesitation and pointed it at his twin's throat.

Elias pouted. "You used to enjoy bantering with me."

"You need to grow up," Mias thrust the blade forward.

Elias flipped off the stairs in a display of his acrobatic talents and drew two knives from their scabbards strapped to various parts of his body. "So be it. Have at me, brother."

Mias tightened his grip on his sword and charged forward.

* * *

"The air around here stinks," Elle commented as she rode atop Leadbury into the estate's grounds.

"I know. It's delicious," the beast grinned.

Elle shook her head before the shadow of the castle-like building loomed over the two of them. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart begin to sink deeper into her chest cavity. "It's… huge…"

"You expected something less?"

"I certainly expected it to be grandiose, but it's… it's bigger than any castle I've seen in England!"

"I take it that's pretty big then?"

Elle nodded. "How are we going to find his mother in such a place? Any number of those towers could contain her!"

"You're forgetting I'm a ghoul. My nose will find her," Leadbury said confidently as he ran towards the nearest wall and scaled it quickly using his maneuverable claws.

"AH!" Elle held her arms tightly around his neck until he reached the rooftop. "T-Tell me next time before you do that! I nearly peed myself!"

Leadbury chuckled as he lumbered about the roof's ledge, blending in with the many gargoyles adorning the lining. "I do smell a female with a scent similar to yours…"

"And?"

"She's protected by a spell."

"That's no surprise," Elle reached for the chain around her neck and extracted the ring Mias had given her. "This stone contains some of Mias' power. I'm sure I can use it to break a few enchantments."

"Very well, then all we need to do is procure the woman and get you both to the horses."

"It sounds simple enough… and that's what worries me."

"I'd save your worry for the others," Leadbury turned his head and sniffed the wind. " _He_ 's coming…"

* * *

A pair of hands slowly clapped, disrupting Mias and Elias' battle. The twins turned their head to the stairway and laid eyes upon their father. "My, such a show I haven't seen in years!"

Elias and Duncan bowed respectfully while Mias jeered.

"Ah, Mathias, how good to see you."

"Fuck off old man," he spat.

"Temper, temper," Lord Dormaeus wagged his finger at his son before eyeing the two Stag brothers. "Oh, you've brought guests. How wonderful! You are welcomed sons of Maglagnos!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Abernos said, not wanting to be rude.

Berenos rolled his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know very well why I'm here. I just wanted to make sure our numbers were even so no one would feel left out," Mias said.

"You don't have the right to challenge me yet Mathias. The family isn't yours until the last of your brothers have been slain."

"To hell with the 'right'!" Mias yelled and charged his father.

Elias came between them, but Mias flung his cloak up to give Berenos the element of surprise before the elder stag stabbed his own weapon, a spear, towards Elias. Elias parried with both his knives and grinned to see his new opponent. "I've wanted to pay you back for the scar you engraved across my belly, Stag."

Berenos said nothing spun his spear back into a striking stance, ready to take on the younger twin while Mias locked blades with his father.

"Um… so, do you want to fight?" Abernos asked Duncan as the two of them watched from the sidelines.

"If you wish to, sir," Duncan said calmly as they too drew their weapons and plunged themselves into battle.

* * *

"We'd better hurry," Elle told Leadbury after she glanced down from the roof to momentarily observe the fray.

The ghoul agreed and quickly scaled up a sharp incline to an open air balcony.

Once safely on level flooring, Elle removed the ring from its chain and put it onto her finger. She sensed she'd need its magic at a moment's notice, especially seeing as the weight of the dark energy surrounding the Dormaeus estate grew heavier the longer she was within its grounds.

* * *

"AH!" Elias shouted as Berenos rammed him into the cobblestone and knocked the wind from his lungs.

"Surrender and I'll show you mercy," Berenos said coldly as he stomped his hoof into his downed opponent's chest and held the tip of his spear to his throat.

Elias chuckled weakly, "I refuse…"

"Very well," Berenos removed his hoof and raised his spear. "Then stand and face your death like a warrior."

"Heh," Elias slowly got to his feet, his hands clenching tighter around the handles of his knives until orange sparks ignited both his hands and blades in a magical flame. "Your honor will be the death of you…"

Berenos smirked, "And you think yours will save you?"

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HORNS FOR A TROPHY!" Elias shouted and threw one of his burning knives at Berenos' head.

The long haired Stag twirled his spear in perfect time, catching the knife in the wooden handle without blinking. However, what Berenos didn't expect was for his weapon to become engulfed in the flames as well. He dropped it before his hands could be scorched and silently acknowledged Elias' skill within his mind.

Elias didn't extend any courtesy. He charged Berenos, pulling another knife from his clothing and igniting the blade as he leapt up into the air to stab both blades down.

Only Berenos was still prepared to contend with him. He was a Stag after all and as such his body was provided with all the tools he truly needed to deal with an altercation. He angled his head and sprung upward.

"LORD ELIAS!" Duncan screamed in a rare expression of emotion as he eyed his master about to be impaled on the Stag's horns.

The sound of tearing flesh and gushing blood brought a momentary silence to the battle. Even Mias and Lord Dormaeus paused their fight to see whose fate had been sealed.

Elias' eyes were wide as blood dripped down onto his cheeks. He'd been knocked back down to the ground at the last possible moment.

Duncan stood before him, his pale hands gripping Berenos' antlers to keep them from digging in too far to his chest… but the damage was done.

"Duncan…" Elias said in shock. "Y-YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE?!"

"My… apologies… Lord Elias…" Duncan said softly.

Berenos yanked his horns free from the vampire's hold and backed up.

"Berenos!" Abernos rushed to his brother's side and held his arm out of concern.

Duncan fell at Elias' feet, blood steadily flowing out from the multiple puncture wounds Berenos had inflicted.

"YOU DAMN BLOOD DRINKER!" Elias screamed and turned his servant onto his back. "I DIDN'T ORDER THIS!"

Duncan's lips curved into a smile. It was true that Elias hadn't ordered him, but many years ago, someone else had.

Mias turned his head away from the scene as Duncan drew his last breath.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elias cried at the top of his lungs, tears uncontrollably rolling down his cheeks. He eyed both Stag brothers with the look of a mad man. "YOU…! YOU KILLED MY SERVANT!"

"Abby, get back," Berenos said protectively.

"T-Take my dagger then," Abernos handed his weapon over to him.

"THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS ACCOMPANY HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Elias once again charged toward Berenos.

"Pay attention Mathias," Lord Dormaeus swung his sword over Mias' head.

The sorcerer ducked to avoid decapitation.

"You surprise me. Where has your indifference gone? You had such promise to be made into the finest head of the Dormaeus family. You're the one who can return our family to being rulers of this land! Even the Five Kings would kneel before you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that our time has passed? You're living in the past, old man. It's pathetic," Mias said as he locked blades with his father.

"Do you not dream of glory Mathias?! Power? Wealth?"

"Of course I do, I just have a different idea of how to achieve it."

"It's your birthright!"

"It's bloody nonsense only a closed-minded fool like you would endorse!" Mias spat in his father's eyes and took the chance to slice a shallow wound across the man's chest. "You never had your own ambitions. You're just living as Grandfather instructed you to. Or perhaps you were afraid to do anything on your own.

"You ungrateful brat," Lord Dormaeus wiped his eyes.

"On the contrary, I'm quite grateful I was born into the Dormaeus family. However, that doesn't give you the right to control me. I'll never be your toy."

"Heh, you are your mother's son…" he smirked and gradually his entire body began to glow an eerie dark violet. "I see I'll need to stop playing with you then."

* * *

"This is taking forever! Haven't you found her yet?" Elle asked as she and Leadbury tore through the corridors of the estate in search of Lady Dormaeus.

"I have her scent, but this place is like a labyrinth," Leadbury said as he rounded a corner. "Every time I think I'm getting closer, I end up further away."

"Is it a spell?"

"No, I think this place was just designed to be confusing."

"Great," Elle said sarcastically.

"Do not worry. Ghouls are more clever than you humans give us credit for," he grinned and turned another corner that lead down a longer hallway than they'd seen before. "Ah, the path has been revealed."

Elle prepared herself as Leadbury raced to the end of the corridor. He stopped a few feet shy of the large twin doors and allowed Elle to dismount him. "Is this it?"

"If it's not, my nose has failed me."

Elle approached the doors and removed the ring from around her neck. She held it up to the lock and hoped no further magic would be needed to break the enchantment. There was a quick flash of light from the stone adorning the ring, then a light click from the lock as it opened. "It worked!"

"Excellent."

"You wait out here Leadbury. I don't want to frighten her."

"Very well," he said as he sat down to guard the doors.

Elle grabbed the handle of one and had to put in more strength than she expected to push the door open. She entered the room cautiously and scanned her eyes quickly over each piece of furniture in her search for the imprisoned lady.

It didn't take Elle long to spy the silent woman seated near the window. Her eyes were focused outside with some interest at the battle ensuing on the front lawn.

Elle took a deep breath and approached her. "Miss… Viola?"

Lady Dormaeus perked up at the sound of her real name and slowly looked over to Elle.

"I'm Elle Blom. I'm here to rescue you," Elle blushed. Though this woman had to be nearing fifty years of age (given how old Mias is), she was still quite beautiful; Raven colored hair with a few streaks of grey, amethyst eyes, and ivory skin that remained rather taut despite her age.

"Hm," Lady Dormaeus slowly stood and spoke in a cold, smooth voice. "Is that so?"

"I'm actually the girl your son Mias kidnapped, but even though I'm pissed about that, I want to help him take down the Dormaeus family."

"I was wondering how long it'd take him…"

"L-Look, we can talk about this after we've escaped this place. Mias will be distracted the longer he knows we're both still here," Elle held out her hand to her. "Please come with me?"

Viola extended her hand and allowed Elle to grasp it.

"C'mon!" Elle pulled her towards the door. "Don't have a fit, but I rode in here on a Ghoul and we'll be escaping on him."

"A Ghoul?"

The two women came out into the hall and Leadbury bowed politely, "A pleasure to meet you madam."

"Heh, he's far more handsome than that beast who became my husband," Viola smirked as Elle helped her climb onto Leadbury's back.

"You're too kind," Leadbury grinned.

"Save the pleasantries for later Leadbury," Elle said as she hopped on his back behind Viola. "We got what we came here for now let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"AH!" Mias screamed as violet lightning engulfed his body and electrocuted him. The spell he was in process of conjuring sizzled out in his hands and he fell back.

"You've grown soft Mathias. Not only couldn't you break that spell, you failed to even withstand it!"

"Heh, who said I wanted to break it in the first place?" Mias smirked. "Everyone's magical energy is unique, isn't that right Father?"

"What are you playing at?"

"I've spent years researching the properties of my own magic. I've performed countless experiments using my own magic… all in hope of accomplishing one objective," he said smoothly.

"And what is that?"

Mias smirked, "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Such arrogance!" The violet aura surrounding Lord Dormaeus' hands flared along with his temper. "Come to me boy! I'll pound some sense into that thick head of yours!"

Mias obliged and charged forward, his own magic absent from his hands.

"You're a fool Mathias!" He flung an orb of violent magic towards his son.

Mias took a quick breath and held up his hand, catching his father's magic without injuring himself.

"WHAT?!"

Mias looked at the foreign magic swirling in his hand for a moment before turning to his father with a confident grin on his face.

"This is unheard of!" Lord Dormaeus threw more spells and Mias simply caught them. "HOW?! No sorcerer can control another's magic! It's impossible!"

"It is possible," Mias said. "And when your last spell hit, I finally had a decent sample to work with."

Lord Dormaeus' angered frown slowly transformed into a smile. "You are brilliant… A true genius… You are truly meant to be my heir. Only you can accomplish the dreams of your forefathers."

"I told you I have no interest," Mias said firmly.

"I know," Lord Dormaeus grinned. "Elias! Stop playing with those Stags and join me and your brother!"

Elias grit his teeth angrily, but obeyed his father. He kicked Berenos into Abernos' hold and approached the two. "I'd like to finish them off."

"In good time, Elias."

Elias stood at his father's side and stared down Mias.

"…What are you doing?" Mias asked Lord Dormaeus.

"Everything is yours my son," Lord Dormaeus began, causing Elias to look up at him in shock. "And you will take it."

"Elias, get away from him!" Mias shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Elias screamed back. "And what's the meaning of this Father?! I can still kill him! I'll carry out your wishes! There's no need for him!"

"Oh but there is. Unlike you Elias, Mathias has limitless potential. You're nothing more than the weakness he cast off in the womb," Lord Dormaeus said coldly as he raised his blade.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT WEAK! I'VE PROVED IT TO YOU OVER AND OVER! HE'S NEVER TAKEN A LIFE! EVER!"

"And a great man never stains his hands in the blood of others," he grinned. "He has servants to do that for him."

Elias' eyes widened. "You…! I WAS YOUR LOYAL SON AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! YOU'LL REGRET UNDERESTIMATING ME, FATHER!"

"I think not," Lord Dormaeus swung his sword down.

"NO!" Mias rushed forward and grabbed Elias before he could be cut.

"What are you doing?!" Elias demanded.

"Giving you a chance to make good on your word," Mias replied.

"I don't want your pity!" Elias swung a knife into Mias' shoulder.

"Ugh!" Mias winced. "You think I wanted any of this to happen? I wanted to be the heir so I could free all of us. Those stupid ideals have kept up imprisoned for too long… and I'm the only one with the power to break it…"

"Always needing to be the hero… Your life is just great, isn't it Mathias?!"

Mias released his hold on him and slowly stood up. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it aside. "Berenos, Abernos. Make sure that idiot stays out of the way."

"Understood," Berenos said as he and Abernos pinned Elias to the ground with his own knives.

"Release me!" Elias demanded.

"Don't make me gag you," Berenos threatened.

Mias turned back to his father and scowled.

"You still care for him after all he's done?" Lord Dormaeus asked.

"To have him die by your hand would be an insult to him," Mias conjured a spell in his right hand. "I despise you for many reasons, but I hate you for turning my brother against me more than I hate you for taking my freedom."

"I simply proved to him that 'love' doesn't exist in the Dormaeus family. All I had to do was plant a tiny seed of doubt for him to realize your care for him was out of pity."

"You thought by turning him against me, he'd grow stronger out of spite…"

"Correct. He had such potential, but he let his emotions consume him. He truly is weak."

Mias threw the spell at Lord Dormaeus' legs.

"AHHH!" He screamed and collapsed onto his knees from the intense pain.

"I'll never forgive you," Mias said coldly and threw another spell at his chest.

Abernos and Berenos turned their heads to the side as Mias continued casting spell after spell over his father. They could handle bearing witness to death, but Mias' calm demeanor while torturing the man disturbed them both.

"…I won't kill you. I want you to suffer in a prison as I have for twenty-seven years. I'll give you the bear minimum of requirements to sustain life so all you'll have to hope for is the sweet release of death, but I can promise you it will be many decades before that prayer will be answered," Mias watched as Lord Dormaeus collapsed onto his stomach before he turned to the Stag brothers. "It's over."

"You really think you can imprison the likes of him?" Berenos asked.

"Of course," Mias said confidently. "I resolved to kill him if need be, but that's no longer necessary."

"What'll we do with him?" Abernos asked, looking down at Elias.

"Heh," Elias smirked. "You think just because Father betrayed me I'll repent my actions, abandon my desire to kill you, and go frolic with the butterflies?"

"I don't expect you to change Elias," Mias said calmly. "But even if you did kill me, what would you gain now?"

Elias frowned and said nothing.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Elle asked Viola as they waited for the men outside the estate's grounds. "You seem a bit tired…"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I fear my lack of exercise over the years is taking its toll."

"Mias told me you were like a doll. I was surprised you actually responded to me," Elle handed her a canteen of water.

"You're not one of them," Viola explained after taking a sip of water. "Your voice alone sounds like 'light'. I haven't been outside that castle in 28 years… I forgot how easy it is to breathe… Hm, tell me Elle: what is our world like now?"

"Um, well… technology's really come a long way. It's all a bit hard to describe… Cities are bigger and so are the people. The world's… well the economy just about everywhere is hurting someone. I had to drop out of college because of tuition increases… worked two part-time jobs just to make rent… It's strange. I felt like I was approaching rock bottom when Mias kidnapped me."

"I suppose I was lucky then. I was 16 when I was taken… Life hadn't taken the time to beat down my dreams and ambitions… I was ready to take on the world. I'd even been scouted for modeling work. But then that bastard snatched me off the streets… I was brought here… raped… forced to have child after child… I tried to kill myself thousands of times… but he always intervened… eventually I gave up… stopped talking… stopped moving… I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing any reaction from me. It made it… bearable… but as the years have gone by I just hoped I'd mercifully die in childbirth… but my last few pregnancies ended early with miscarriages… It's spared me his touch for roughly 6 years now… Yet I remained his prisoner."

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore. Mias is only interested in keeping me around, so I bet he'll send you home."

"Ah, but it won't be the home I knew," Voila sighed. "Besides, I am responsible for bringing that boy into the world. I'd like to try raising at least one of my children."

"You… didn't raise any of them?"

She shook her head. "Nursemaids and other servants brought them in my stead. I guess Lord Dormaeus feared the influence a mother has on her son. Of course I'm convinced he just didn't want me experiencing any sort of happiness. Not that I was thrilled to bare his children, but all babies, even evil little sorcerers, are rather adorable."

"Pfft," Elle giggled. She certainly couldn't picture Mias being 'adorable', even as an infant.

"Elle, I'd like to ask you something…" Voila said seriously. "Elias often visits me and just yesterday he told me he… killed my other sons… Do you know if this is true?"

"…Unfortunately, yes," Elle lowered her head.

"I feared as much," Voila laid her fingers over her eyes. "I wonder if I should have said something to him… but to be honest, he scares me more than his Father…"

"Mias… said he'd deal with both of them. Even if it means ending their lives… He wants to abolish the Dormaeus' household once and for all."

"He forgets he's a Dormaeus… the curse won't end unless all of them die…"

"But I think Mias is different," Elle said hopefully. "He's an evil, perverted, git, but his goals just so happens to work in the favor of everyone else. It's like he's so evil, he's good… if that makes any sense."

"It doesn't."

"I guess you'll find out soon enough," Elle smiled. "He should be meeting us here soon."

"The fighting seems to have ceased a while," Leadbury announced.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Elle asked as she stood up.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," the ghoul said flatly.

"So, why aren't they here yet…?"

A loud explosion answered that question for her. The horses whined in a panic as flames and debris shot into the sky, turning it a violent shade of orange.

Elle's feet rushed her to a clearing in the woods where she could get a better look. The entire estate was engulfed in flames, various towers collapsing as numerous smaller explosives erupted within them. She knew Mias wanted to destroy the Dormaeus household, but not in the literal sense. This wasn't in their plan at all, which meant Mias and the Stag brothers were in trouble.

* * *

Viola reached out and grasped Elle's arm before the blonde could race toward the scene. "Are you mad?!"

"I have to go!" Elle insisted.

"I don't know what's happening, but you and I should take this opportunity to run. Which ever side is alive will surely come after us."

Elle clenched her hands into fists and grit her teeth.

"Please, it's not worth it," Viola said gently and loosened her grip. "Let's go, together."

"I can't…!" Elle tugged her arm out of Viola's grasp and took off towards the epicenter of destruction.

"Elle!" Viola called after her.

Everything in Elle's mind told her Viola was right, but she couldn't abandon them. She cared for Abernos and Berenos was always so kind to her, and Mias… well she wasn't quite sure how she felt about him, but the thought of him lying injured (or worse) plagued her chest with a painful tightness.

"You're completely mental," Viola smiled as she rode up next to Elle atop Leadbury.

"You're coming with me?"

"Yes, but only because I could use a little excitement," she smirked in a manner that reminded Elle of Mias.

Elle smiled and climbed up onto Leadbury's back.

"Alright you great beast, let's see what trouble awaits us," Viola tapped her foot against Leadbury's side and the ghoul took off as fast as he could.

They reached the burning ruins of the estate within minutes. Even the stone and iron was set aflame in a magical blaze meant to consume and destroy all it touched.

"MIAS! ABERNOS! BERENOS!" Elle called for them as she dismounted Leadbury and raced into the yard where she'd last seen the three engaged in battle.

"We're right here!" Abernos' voice came from within the flames.

Elle followed the sound of his voice and found the two brothers.

Abernos held an injured Berenos on his lap and looked up at her with a 'deer in the headlights' expression. "I… I don't know what happened!"

"Is he okay?" Elle knelt down and took a handkerchief from her pocket to dab the blood flecks off Berenos' face.

"He… shielded me…" Abernos lowered his ears and teared up.

"I-It's alright," Elle said comfortingly, though she had no medical training to back those words. "Berenos? Berenos, can you hear me?"

"…Tell Abby to stop crying…" Berenos coughed. "I'm just dazed…"

"Berenos!" Abernos smiled in relief.

"Where's Mias?" Elle asked.

"He was… nearby…" Berenos glanced to the side where he'd last seen the sorcerer, "…with Elias…"

"Abernos, can you stand?" Elle asked the younger Stag.

"I twisted my ankle when Berenos jumped on me," Abernos shyly admitted.

"I'll take them," Leadbury said as he came up behind Elle.

Elle noticed Mias' mother wasn't with him, "Where's Viola?"

"She told me she'd wait at the gate," the ghoul replied.

Elle raised an eyebrow curiously, but put the matter to the back of her mind so could assist the two brothers in climbing atop Leadbury.

"I'll hasten back as soon as they're out of harm's way," the ghoul said. "Proceed with caution Elle. This smoke reeks of foul magic."

"I'll be careful," she said before watching Leadbury disappear into the gray clouds surrounding them. Elle then returned to searching for Mias. "MIAS! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A nearby wall suddenly collapsed and Elle had to jump back to avoid being hit by the heavy stone. The situation wasn't favorable. The smoke made it impossible to see and the growing inferno felt like she stepped foot into an oven.

"MIAS—!" Elle called for him once more before she choked on the smoke and began coughing.

"Elle…?" She finally heard him respond.

She spied a bit of his dark clothing on the left side of her peripheral vision and rushed toward it. She found Mias slumped against a bit of fallen stone, looking unharmed for the most part, which only raised more questions. "What are you doing?! Get up!"

"I would… but I used a little too much magic to keep myself from being blown to smithereens," he groaned as he tried to sit himself up right. "The force alone… broke a few ribs…"

"You can tell me what happened after we get out of here," Elle said as she tried to lift his arm over his shoulder.

"Heh, I never thought you'd come back for me," he smiled, allowing her to bear some of his weight so he could get to his feet.

"I came back for Abernos and Berenos too," she told him.

"Still… it'd be easy for you to leave me here…"

"Oh shut up! Unlike you, I'm not a horrible person. I take no pleasure in saving your ass, but I'll hate myself if I don't."

Mias chuckled.

Elle tried to take a step forward, but Mias was far too heavy for her and she collapsed onto her knee, breathing heavily.

"…You should go," Mias said solemnly.

"I'm not listening to you," she replied adamantly and tried to stand up again—unsuccessfully.

"Elle," he said firmly.

"Don't!" She teared up, realizing her efforts were futile, but she was unwilling to accept it.

Mias' expression showed he too realized the gravity of the situation. He hadn't planned and being blindsided by something as huge as a massive explosion. He had no intention of resigning himself to death, but there was nothing he could at this point. There was nothing Elle could do either, but that was no reason for her to die with him… as touching as he found that, he wanted her alive so she could experience the freedom he so desperately longed for.

Elle stopped crying when she noticed a thicker darkness wrapping around her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Mias in total shock. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'll use what's left of my power to send you home," he said sadly.

"Leadbury will be back soon! You don't need to do this!" She protested. "You can't send me back! Not like this!"

"And if I die, you're trapped here forever," he snapped.

"I don't care about that!" Elle threw her arms around his neck and forced a kiss on his lips.

Mias was pleasantly surprised.

"I'll never forgive you… for making me fall in love with you… You're the absolute worst!" She said through tears.

Mias smiled and held her as he continued the spell unbeknownst to Elle. The dark veil enveloping her turned to white and her form slowly faded away. And then she vanished completely.

* * *

Chapters 29 - 33


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was where I started taking more liberties with my own OCs and plot. It's Jenny approved, but has no canon info for the comic.

A cold and wet sensation brought Elle back to consciousness. She pushed herself upright and noticed she was surrounded by snow and gray skies as far as the eye could see. Her body began to shiver and she hugged herself to retain what warmth she could. She didn't know where she was. This wasn't London, but there was a possibility she was somewhere on Earth.

Elle stood up and began walking. She was freezing, but staying still wasn't an option. She had to keep her blood circulating to avoid hypothermia. She already couldn't feel her toes and fingers and she felt unbelievably tired. She traveled less than half a kilometer when she fell forward into the snow and. She held her gaze to the ring on her finger and watched the gem until her body finally resigned itself to sleep.

* * *

"ELLE!" Mias shot up in bed and instantly regretted doing so. His entire torso ached from the various cracks and breaks in his bones. He wouldn't be able to magically heal them for at least a few days.

"Lie back down you bloody idiot," Viola scolded him as she entered the room.

"M-Mother?" Mias was shocked to see her, but hearing her voice was mind boggling.

"You'll get no sympathy from me, Mathias," she shoved him back into the pillows.

"OW!"

Viola scowled at him. "What happened?"

"Elias…" Mias groaned. "Seems like he anticipated Father betraying him… He'd placed several magic-activated explosives all over the castle… I didn't think he was capable of such a thing… but his use of magic and weaponry is genius... I wasn't cautious enough…"

"I mean what happened to Elle?" She clarified. "That girl ran back to save you and by the time Leadbury and I came to your aide, she was no where to be seen."

"I… tried to send her home… But I think the spell failed… I didn't have the strength to break the barrier between the worlds this time…"

"Meaning you flung her into some other corner of the world?"

"I can't be sure…"

"Well that was a brilliant move," she said sarcastically.

"I had to do something…" He told her as he recalled the event that happened just before the explosion.

* * *

"I don't expect you to change Elias," Mias said calmly. "But even if you did kill me, what would you gain now?"

Elias frowned and said nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Berenos asked. "We can't rendezvous with Elle with your Father and Elias in our company."

"I have plenty of magic left to restrain both of them," the sorcerer said confidently.

Elias began to chuckle.

"What's so amusing, Elias?" Mias turned to ask him.

"You think you've obtained your freedom with this victory? Oh no, Mathias… it'll never be that simple. Even if you kill me and our father, the curse that haunts our bloodline will manifest in a way you never imagined."

"Tell me what you mean by that," Mias demanded.

"Why don't you ask our mother?" Elias retorted.

"He's just trying to bait you Mias!" Abernos tried to break Mias's interest in Elias' words.

Mias ignored him and knelt down by Elias to grab his throat. "Tell me what you know."

"You'll find out soon enough," Elias grinned and snapped his fingers, igniting a spark that traveled an invisible fuse line into the castle. "There are other ways to obtain the secrets only the heir is entrusted with and I know where to begin my search. You, on the other hand, will remain none the wiser. I will make you suffer Mathias… starting with that pretty little blonde of yours."

"What—?!" Mias looked up in horror as the first explosion turned the still air into smoke and flame. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Elias just laughed and summoned all his strength to tear himself from the knives that pinned him to the ground. He kicked Mias away from him and hastily gathered Duncan's body. "Enjoy your small victory over Father, Mathias! But keep in mind this war has raged for a thousand years! There's no escaping your fate as a Dormaeus!"

Another explosion took down the walls surrounded the main estate and Elias disappeared, but not before triggering a massive destructive spell.

"GET DOWN!" Mias shouted to the Stags as he worked to summon a barrier.

Berenos threw himself over Abernos just as the force of the explosion hit them. Mias took the brunt of the explosion and was sent flying out of sight from the brothers. His body hit a bit of stone wall that hadn't collapsed yet and he slowly sunk onto the ground.

Elias, once subservient to their father, was now free from his influence. He was a mad dog with no one holding his lead; a far more dangerous creature than even Mias imagined he could be.

* * *

"You wanted to protect her," Viola confirmed.

"It's not that I doubt my ability to do so… but she'll be safer… if he can't get to her… but I failed! As long as she's in this world, he'll find a way…!"

"You should have killed him when you had the chance," she said coldly.

"I know…"

Viola heaved a sigh. "Well, there's nothing you can do for the time being. Elias will need time to lick his wounds as well, so you can't go worrying about her."

"Heh, easier said than done," Mias smirked.

"She's a bright girl," Viola smiled. "Not that my opinion matters. I'm your mother, but I may as well be a stranger considering all the time we've had together… but I approve. You can't be all bad yourself since you didn't kidnap the sexiest looking woman like your father did."

Mias blushed in embarrassment, "She looked hotter in the dark."

Viola promptly smacked his cheek.

"Ow! What the hell?! I'm injured!"

"I barely touched you," she said flatly.

Mias rolled his eyes before recalling Elias words. "Mother… what do you know about the Dormaeus?"

"Hm?"

"Elias said the curse that haunts our bloodline will continue to manifest even after he's been slain… Since Father was crushed to death in the explosion… Elias and I are the last who bear the Dormaeus name…"

"You may be the last two who bear the name, but there are others who share the blood…" Viola said quietly.

"You mean relatives? I don't see how that's possible…"

"It's possible. Though the odds of having a female child born into the Dormaeus family is low because of the father's magical influence… It remains a possibility," She lowered her head sadly. "You have a sister."

Mias eyes widened and his mind flooded with questions. Why didn't he know of this? What was she like? Where was she now?

* * *

"Ah, you're awake," a low female voice greeted Elle as she awoke.

"Huh…?" Elle's vision focused in on the woman overseeing her care. She had silky black hair, dark eyes, porcelain skin, and eye markings that looked like someone went overboard with eye shadow; an appearance all too familiar to her.

"Poor thing," the woman adjusted the velvet fur blanket that insulated Elle. "You're lucky I found you."

"M… Mias…?" Elle said weakly.

"I don't know any Mias's," she smiled kindly. "My name is Ia. I'm the wife of Noric's Ambassador."

It was all information that meant nothing to Elle. She was still too tired to think. The furs that made her bed were too warm and comforting for her to remain awake much longer, and she drifted back off to sleep with the light caress of Ia's hand through her hair.

* * *

Noric: the lonely north land filled with mountains and snow was where Elle found herself when she woke up. Her rescuer was no where to be seen, but the friendly warmth of a strong fire and soft fur greeted her in the most welcoming of ways. She was tired, her body not used to the thinner air and thus slept until she could adapt.

"Nn…!" She stretched herself out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As her vision cleared, she noticed one of the furs was brushing up against her leg like it had a mind of its own.

She threw the covers back to discover a young white furred stag curled up in a ball against her legs. His ears were twitching as he slept and he had the tip of his thumb in his mouth, all very cute of course, but disturbing none the less to Elle when she discovered she had a bed partner.

"EEE!" She shrieked.

The fawn jumped from his sleep, his gray eyes wide open, and screamed along with Elle.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" Elle clutched the covers up around her.

"Sl-Sleeping…!" He said nervously as he peered up over the end of the bed.

"I could see that! But don't you have your own bed?!"

"I-I-I was told to stay with you!" He teared up. "I'm sorry! I got tired and… and…!"

"Don't cry!" Elle pleaded and tried to comfort him. "I-I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be in bed with me."

"You looked like you were still cold…" he sniffled.

Elle smiled gently. "Then thank you for warming me up."

The young stag wiped his tears and smiled back. "Y-You're welcome."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"F-Fionos."

"It's nice to meet you Fionos. I'm Elle. Do you think you could tell me where I am?"

"Oh, you're in the rookery tower of Prince Bernard's castle," he informed her.

"Who's that?" Elle asked.

Fionos' was surprised of her ignorance. "Prince Bernard! The second son of Noric king; the prince who brought us out of isolation and opened up trade with our neighboring countries, and who serves his people as the representative of our great land!"

"Oh… well I'm not from around here, so I didn't know," Elle laughed nervously.

Fionos scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "I guess now that you're up I should tell Captain Helga. She doesn't like strangers in her rookery, but that's where Lady Ia told us to put you."

"Why do you keep calling it a rookery?" Elle asked, knowing the term applied largely to birds.

"Cuz it's a rookery," Fionos said as he happily trotted out of the room, completely forgetting about Elle's lack of knowledge when it came to the ways of their world.

"Now why would it be called a rookery?" Elle asked herself under her breath while her eyes scanned the room. The décor was different, but the general style resembled the rooms in Mias' manor to some degree. There didn't appear to be anything bird-related in the room either. Perhaps the term rookery just meant something entirely different in this world.

It wasn't until Fionos returned that the term made sense. The woman who accompanied him had long bluish-grey wings attached to her arms. Elle also noticed her eagle-like, plumage around her shins, and tail feathers that matched her wings. She wore a silvery blue helmet adorned with wings on either side (similar to Valkyrie helmets Elle had seen in artwork), matching armor around her torso, and a scarf around her neck. The smallest detail however was the most prominent: the woman's golden eyes that stared coldly at her.

"H-Hello," Elle said after locking eye contact with the woman made her slightly nervous.

"Elle, is it?" The woman asked. "I'd say it's a pleasure, but that's not how things work around here. Even if Lady Ia was the one who rescued you, I retain my suspicions. One does not simply wander into Noric after all."

"Helga," Fionos tugged on the woman's arm. "You're scarring her. I don't think she's anyone suspicious. She's really nice!"

"Your testimony, having only just met her, is invalid," Helga said.

Fionos lowered his ears sadly.

"I-I admit I probably do seem suspicious," Elle began to defend herself. "But it wasn't my intention to come to your land. I think… I got sent here with magic."

"Teleportation magic is a highly powerful spell. Half the sorcerers who attempt it end up killing themselves by being unable to teleport their entire body. The odds of it being successful, especially on a secondary party, are even lower. I remain skeptical."

"It's true! And I do know a sorcerer who can do that sort of magic!"

"Who?"

"Mathias Dormaeus!" Elle blurted out before considering the consequences of saying that name.

Surprisingly, neither reacted like it mattered.

"Oh, him," Helga sighed. "Well, I suppose he is capable, but what proof can you offer?"

"Um…" Elle happened to glance at the ring on her finger. "Oh! This! He gave this to me."

Helga caught the ring after Elle removed it from her finger and tossed it to her. The bird woman examined the bit of jewelry intently. "Hm, yes, this is definitely a piece crafted for a member of the Dormaeus family. But why has he sent you here?"

"I… think I was sent here by accident," Elle told her as her most recent memories resurfaced. She knew from his expression that Mias genuinely intended on sending her back to London, but clearly that hadn't happened. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave, but I have no idea of how to get back to him…"

Helga approached Elle and placed the ring into her hand. "I suppose you know then that Lord Dragias Dormaeus was killed four days ago. As of now none of his sons have come forward to claim the family title. We believe them all to be dead."

"What?!"

"My sisters who serve as messengers are the most reliable reporters of information. We can't confirm it yet, but usually when the son defeats his father, he's quick to send word of his victory. No such message has been heard. There aren't even rumors among the local peasantry of what conspired."

"H-He was hurt but… but he couldn't have died…"

"The Dormaeus are powerful, but their bodies are human. I assure you they can die."

"Helga," Fionos tugged her arm again, his eyes alone told her he wished she'd be more sympathetic.

"H-Has there been anything said about Elias Dormaeus?" Elle asked.

"No, nothing."

That brought Elle some peace. If Elias had succeeded in killing Mias, he'd undoubtedly boast about it.

"Helga~!" A cheerful feminine voice broke the tension. "Where are you~? Come out~!"

Helga rolled her eyes and groaned a golden brown winged woman fluttered into the room. She had a pixie-cut hairstyle and earmuffs with little wings adorning the sides in a fashion similar to Helga's helmet.

"Hildie!" Fionos exclaimed happily and he hugged the girl.

"Fio!" She beamed and caught the little fawn in her winged arms.

"Hilda, you're supposed to be in the training hall!" Helga scolded. "And where's your armor?"

"Aw, you know I can't fly very well wearing that stuff," she whined.

"iThat's/i why you're in training, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a member of the guard. No way I even compare to you big sis," Hilda batted her eyelashes rapidly and smiled sweetly.

"Put your armor back on and go back to the training hall," Helga said strictly.

"Oh! The girl Lady Ia brought home is up!" Hilda ignored her sister and fluttered over to meet Elle. "Hi! Don't mind my sister. She was born with a feather up her butt."

"HILDA!"

Hilda continued ignoring her. "What's your name?"

"Elle."

"Ooh, that's a good name. Short and simple, yet iel/iegant," Hilda giggled. "Oh this is delightful! Let's be good friends. Is that alright with you, Elle?"

"Sure," Elle smiled.

"You're going to just love Noric. Once you get over how cold it bloody is, it's fun to play in the snow. AH! Would like to go ride an ice giant with me?!"

Before Elle could answer, Hilda's scarf was snagged by Helga who proceeded to drag her out of the room.

"Another time then!" Hilda waved.

Fionos giggled after the two sisters had left. "Hildie's really nice too, isn't she Elle?"

"She's certainly forward," Elle smiled.

Fionos smiled back. "Um, if you don't mind, I-I could show you around."

"That's nice of you to offer Fionos, but I don't know if I'll be staying here."

"Well yeah… but… if the Dormaeus' are all gone… you won't have a place to go… so… why don't you stay with us until we hear something? Lady Ia's always keeping a close watch on the Dormaeus household so I'm sure she'll agree with me."

"Lady Ia… you mean that woman with the dark hair?"

Fionos nodded. "Yep, she's Prince Bernard's wife. 25 years ago Lord Dormaeus gave her to our king in exchange for some books about Noric's magic. She was supposed to marry the crown prince, but she and Prince Bernard fell in love. They fought really hard until the king approved of their love and they got married. Everyone in the country adores them, which is why I think Prince Bernard's been so successful as an ambassador. Everyone loves him, especially Lady Ia."

"Aw, that's such a sweet story," Elle couldn't resist a love story with a happy ending.

Although the fact that the love involved a Dormaeus meant 'the end' wasn't final like it was in fairy tales.

* * *

Elle quickly acclimated herself to the white marble halls that gave her hospitality. The first time she stepped outside, she beheld the crystallized palace cut into the mountain side. It glistened despite the clouded skies and the low light from the deceitful sun that provided no warmth at all and kept the castle's frozen form.

"Is it made out of ice?" Elle asked as she followed Fionos and Hilda into the forest of tall trees beyond the mountain where the castle stood.

"It only looks that way," Hilda said. "During the summer months the layers of ice melt away and you'll see it's all white marble. Of course our summers are so very brief that by the time everything melts, it's snowing again."

"The royal family of Noric tends to build into the mountains because it's easy to camouflage, and the Aquila need to roost at high elevations," Fionos explained.

"Wouldn't eggs freeze at higher elevations?" Elle asked ignorantly.

"Huh?"

"You're birds, so… you lay eggs, right?"

Hilda burst into laughter. "Oh no! We Aquila carry our babies inside like humans!"

"You really aren't from around here," Fionos commented.

"We roost up higher because of the air currents. We can fly, but taking off from lower elevations is difficult because of our weight. My people have been the royal guard for the royalty of Noric for centuries and despite being an isolated nation for many years, we've had many civil disputes. Normally we Aquila, like other hybrids, prefer to stay out of human affairs… but since we're all one sex, we require human males to procreate. The royal family provided us with the strongest, most intelligent males to be our partners in exchange for our service as guardians."

"Huh… is that how it is with the Stag race?" Elle asked Fionos.

"I wouldn't know," Fionos said sadly. "I wasn't raised with my people."

"Oh…"

"Fio's mother was a lady-in-waiting for Princess Cordis. Eleven years ago during an entourage near the southern border she was seduced by a Stag. She returned to Noric and died giving birth to Fio. Princess Cordis didn't have the heart to send him to live with the Stag so we've raised him. Good thing too. I can't imagine our cute little Fio growing up to be some playboy deer," Hilda said as she ruffled up Fionos' white hair.

Fionos blushed, but seemed to enjoy the affection.

"So what about you Elle? Abducted from your own world to be the lover of a Dormaeus. It must all be a fascinating tale."

"It's… interesting," Elle said hesitantly. "Have your sisters heard anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not. I've been eavesdropping on Helga for nothing," Hilda pouted and flew up into the trees to collect the winter berries they were producing as it was the main reason why they had left the castle in the first place.

Elle lowered her head and held out her basket as Hilda tossed down berry after berry. It wasn't like Mias to remain silent and hidden. The reality that he may indeed be dead now crept ever closer in her heart.

"Elle," Fionos said gently. "It'll be alright. This isn't the first time the world suspected the Dormaeus had finally killed off each other. One of them will resurface sooner or later."

"He's right you know," Hilda smiled and swooped down with an armful of the bluish fruit. She popped a few into her mouth and proceeded to talk with her mouth full. "Er'body ish recognizin' Masiash Dormaeush as an innovator much wike our Princsh Bernard."

"Really?"

Hilda nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, there's some product out of East Port City that's become all the rage. Some sort of women's clothing I think."

Elle's eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten about the undergarments she had tailored and stuck Mias' name to.

"He also has caused the least amount of trouble in recent years, so if the world has to put up with a Dormaeus, they'll gladly take Mathias over anyone else," she beamed.

Elle slowly smiled. "Thank you for being so supportive. I know your opinion is a bit biased because of Lady Ia, but it's nice to know there are others in this world who are willing to give him a chance."

"'You can't stand alone and expect to survive,'" Fionos quoted. "'Whether you're one man or a country, isolation will be your demise if you continue to embrace it.' Prince Bernard said that when he began the movement to bring Noric out of isolation roughly 30 years ago now. Our economy was in dire straights… independence from others was killing us…"

"Prince Bernard was only 13 at the time, but he knew humility would be our salvation. We're grateful the king and crown prince were to desperate to stop him. Now with trade opening up, we're back on track to being the revered northland we were in our prime centuries ago only this time we're not foolish enough to think we can stand on our own. But of course a lot of our people are still skeptical of friendship with foreigners and remain suspicious and overly cautious… like my sister… but I know, in time, the world will be a better place so I'm happy to be an ambassador of what we hope our country to become."

"Wow," Elle smiled. "My world could use more people like you…"

"Things are tough there?"

"Yeah…" Elle admitted with some embarrassment.

"Well eventually people will realize their ass is no place to stick their head up. You might need to hit rock bottom first, but change is a constant force in any world so eventually it'll all work out. You might not see the fruits of your labor, but your children might. People forget that their duty is to make things better for the next generation, not just themselves. It's greed that will destroy that process. It's easy for hybrids to understand because we're more in tune with nature and the natural flow of things. Humans tend to forget they're not any more important to the world than a bug or a piece of dirt. It's that overinflated sense of self worth that throws off the balance and messes things up."

"You're very wise Hilda," Elle was surprised to hear such enlightened talk from a woman she first took to be quite carefree and silly.

"Just speaking from experience," Hilda stretched her winged arms out. "I also want to leave a legacy our descendents won't be embarrassed by. We won't be here forever to defend our actions after all."

"So you can understand why we hold out some hope for the Dormaeus to have a similar epiphany," Fionos said. "It's not just because Lady Ia married Prince Bernard."

Elle nodded and watched as Hilda took off toward another berry patch up in the high foliage, only Hilda didn't toss down any berries. Something had caught the Aquila's eye and she was staring at it intently. "What's wrong Hilda?"

"There's something moving about twenty five yards from here. I can't make out what it is," she said as she hopped from branch to branch toward the object.

"It's probably just a bear Hildie. Leave it alone," Fionos scolded while he and Elle followed her on the ground.

"It's too small to be a bear," Hilda responded and flew down near the dark figure. Her talons snagged the edge of a dark cloak and pulled it back to reveal none other than Elias Dormaeus.

"It's a man!" Fionos exclaimed, dropping his basket and racing toward him.

"NO!" Elle threw her arms around Fionos to keep him from getting too close. "It's dangerous!"

Elias coughed and forced himself upright. "Return my cloak you foul woman…!"

"I'm not a fowl! I'm an Aquila!" Hilda frowned and tossed his cloak back over him.

"Let's get out of here!" Elle exclaimed. "That's Elias! He'll kill you if you're not careful!"

"H-He will?" Fionos clung to Elle.

"Elias Dormaeus?" Hilda leaned in toward the sociopathic twin. "This half frost bitten man?"

Elias grumbled. His hair was disheveled and his face unshaven. He had on wintry attire trimmed with black fur and feathery downing, but looked like he'd spent one too many days in the cold without taking care of himself.

"Come on Hilda. Let's go," Elle insisted.

"We can't just leave a man in the snow," Hilda argued.

"He's completely mental! You can't possibly be thinking about rescuing him!"

"Elle, I can't just leave him. After everything I've said, I won't make myself a hypocrite."

"You won't be a hypocrite!"

"M-Maybe Elle's right Hildie," Fionos said. "You know the rumors about Elias Dormaeus…"

Hilda effortlessly lifted Elias up over her shoulder. "Exactly. We can't leave him out here as a threat to the public. We'll let Helga deal with him."

"Heh… you should listen to the girl Aquila…" Elias said weakly.

"Nope," Hilda ignored him and proceeded to carry him back towards the castle, Elle and Fionos reluctantly following her.

* * *

Elias was being oddly cooperative when the party returned to the castle and Hilda informed her elder sister about their new 'guest'. Helga wasted no time throwing him into a prison cell; she didn't even bother to interrogate him. And Elias didn't fight or even object. He might have been fatigued, but that didn't explain his sudden mellow demeanor.

"I don't know what you're up to," Elle said to him from beyond the prison bars. "But I'm sure it's nothing good."

"Heh," his lips curved into a smile. "I just thought I'd pay my long lost sister a visit. I didn't expect you to be here, ruining my good name."

"Your name is as filthy as you are," Elle said bravely. "Your sister's better off not knowing she has a man like you for a brother."

"I'm well aware of Elias," a deep female voice spoke up and Elle turned to see Helga escorting Ia into the cell ward.

Now that Elle got a clear look at the woman, it was obvious she was a Dormaeus what with her dark hair and custom eye markings. She carried herself with a sense of worth, purpose, and strength, but without the haughty aura her brothers flaunted.

"It's good to see you awake Elle," Ia smiled at her. "Forgive my absence. I had political matters to attend to and only recently was able to return."

"I-It's nice to meet you," Elle curtseyed politely.

"Now," Ia's smile faded quickly as she turned to Elias. "To what unfortunate circumstance do I owe your visitation?"

"Is that any way to greet your elder brother?" Elias asked.

"We may be of the same blood, but you are not my brother. Rumors travel quickly even in Noric and your reputation paints you as nothing more than a monster."

"I don't deny it… I am a horrible creature… which is why I decided to come here… I want redemption for my misdeeds," Elias said solemnly. He appeared genuine, but Elle wasn't falling for it.

"Find your redemption in prison," Ia said coldly and turned to leave.

"How is being locked away going to cleanse my soul?" Elias wrapped his hands around the cell bars with tears in his eyes. "I came to Noric to get a second chance! Only you can grant me this, my sister! Please! I know we have no bond, but I know you can help me atone for my sins."

The look on Ia's face told Elle she was seriously considering his words.

"He's lying!" Elle stomped her foot down. "Lady Ia, I know this man. He'll stop at nothing to kill Mias!"

"Mias…?" The name still seemed foreign to Ia.

"Mathias," Elias clarified. "I had trouble making 'th' sounds when I was younger so I shortened his name to preserve my dignity when I called for him."

"Is that so?" Ia looked down at Elle. "I know we are strangers, but your accusations seem earnest. Would you deem him a threat to me and my people?"

"Yes! He's a blood thirsty killer! He slaughtered his younger brothers for ifun/i! He's tried to kill me, my friends, iand/i Mias!"

Elias suddenly burst into tears and sank down to the stone floor of his cell, weeping. "I don't deny this… but… Mathias didn't survive his wounds!"

"…What?" Elle's eyes widened.

"I recovered sooner than I expected… I returned to his manor to finish the job and he… he was already gone!"

"Y-You're lying…" Elle began to tremble. She feared it was true given there'd been no word of the sorcerer in two weeks now.

"If only I were!" Elias sobbed. "For so long I dreamt of his death, but now that he's passed I feel hollow inside! My father manipulated me into hating the brother I loved so dearly! With him dead, not even hate remains! How can I ever be forgiven for being so weak?!"

Ia opened the cell door and quickly threw her arms around her elder brother. "I will help you. If there is any hope for you, we'll find it together, my brother."

Elle sunk to her knees. "No… he can't be…"

"I'm so sorry…" Elias looked at her, his dark eyes still brimmed with tears and his expression pained and remorseful.

"No…! You're lying…! You must be lying!" Elle couldn't fight it any longer. She believed his words and broke down into tears.

* * *

"Poor Elle…" Fionos sniffled as he took his ear away from Elle's chamber door. "She hasn't stopped crying…"

"She must have really loved him…" Hilda said sadly. "We can't even imagine that heartache, Fio."

"Can't we do anything for her?"

"We just have to give her some time to grieve," Hilda patted the fawn's head. "It's painful, but it'll become easier to cope with as time passes."

"How can we trust this Elias guy though? Elle said he was a bad man…"

"Whether that's true or not remains to be seen, but my sisters did finally catch word that Mathias Dormaeus is dead."

* * *

"You really think faking your own death is going to detour Elias?" Berenos asked Mias as he watched the sorcerer finish his healing spell to repair the last of his wounds.

"Perhaps not, but it gives me the element of surprise for once," Mias smirked before collapsing backward onto his bed, exhausted from healing. "Any word yet… about Elle…?"

"We'd be incredibly lucky if we found her this quickly. Even with Leadbury tracking her, the world's a big place," Berenos said. It'd only been a week since Leadbury along with Abernos and Viola set out in search of Elle. Her human scent had vanished, but the traces of Mias' magic gave them some hope of finding her. "You have no idea where you might have sent her?"

"Unfortunately not…" he forced himself upright. "Ready the horses… We need to get to Noric as soon as possible…"

"There's no way you're ready to travel yet."

"We'll take the carriage… I can rest on the ride up there…"

Berenos heaved a sigh. "You should be grateful I'm helpful by nature. Fine. I'll ready the horses."

Mias smiled, "Thank you Berenos."

Berenos stiffened up and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Did you just…  _thank_  me?"

"That would be the polite response, yes?" He said dryly.

"You must have injured your head," Berenos commented. "We should prolong travel then. I think you may have brain damage."

"Ready the damn horses," Mias said with some embarrassment over his attempt to be courteous.

Berenos chuckled. "That's better."

* * *

Chapters 34 - 37


	10. Chapter 10

"ACHOO!" Abernos sneezed and promptly wiped his finger under his nose as he and Viola followed a frost covered trail without the assistance of Leadbury's nose to guide them. "Gah… that Leadbury..."

"It can't be helped. He doesn't have fur to insulate his body," Viola said calmly as she marched on ahead of him. "How can you complain of the cold? I'm having no difficulty."

"You're clearly not a normal woman," Abernos sniffled and rubbed his mitten covered hands together for warmth. "How are we supposed to pinpoint Elle without Leadbury's nose anyway? All he told us was to continue heading north."

"Weren't you supposed to be optimistic Mr. Abernos?"

"Not when it's this cold out," he trotted to catch up with her. "Speaking of optimism, you have an interestingly high degree of confidence Miss Viola."

"Because it's all a little too coincidental. We believe Elias was heading to Noric and based on Leadbury's tracking that appears to be where Elle is as well. I'm willing to bet their paths have already crossed by now."

"I sure hope not. I'd hate to think what he'd do to her!"

* * *

Elle heard a light knock on her chamber's door. Sighing, she sat herself up in bed and wiped her eyes. Her tears had continued to flow without her consent over the news of Mias' death, but for now she seemed to be holding herself together. She donned a thick, velvet robe and walked slowly toward the door.

When she opened it, she almost mistook Elias for Mias' ghost. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth before her eyes adjusted to the light in the corridor to see it was clearly Elias: still unshaven, but dressed in dark northern attire with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hi Elle!" Hilda popped up from behind his back. "I was showing Eli here around and he wanted to see how you were doing. Isn't that nice of him?"

"Yes… how "nice"…" Elle eyed Elias suspiciously.

Elias' eyes seemed to be pleading for Elle's assistance in shoeing away the pesky bird who hadn't left him alone since Helga released him from his prison cell.

"As you can see I'm doing fine," Elle said and began to shut the door.

Elias turned his foot into the doorway and leaned in so Hilda wouldn't hear him. "She won't stop following me. I just need five minutes without her frivolous squawking!"

"Yes, how horrible it must be to endure a woman's chattering," Elle was content to let him suffer the annoyance of Hilda's friendly personality.

Elias groaned and faking a smile, turned to Hilda, "W-Would you fetch us some tea perhaps?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! I'll even get the biscuits and jam Fio and I made from the winter berries! I'll be right back!" Hilda smiled and took off down the hall.

Elias heaved a sigh of relief before turning to Elle. "Might I come in?"

"I think not," Elle said firmly.

"I understand your reluctance Elle, but I mean you no harm."

"Uh huh," Elle said flatly, not believing a single word.

"I assure you, it's true. If I wasn't a changed man, would I willingly put up with that annoying bird woman?"

"Because killing her would foil what ever foul deed you're plotting. I'm not a fool Elias. You might be able to take advantage of your sister and her household, but as long as I'm here you won't get away with it. I won't let you lay a finger on these good people."

"And I insist that I have no intention of doing so. I truly did come here to check up on you."

"You came because you enjoy seeing people suffer," she retorted. "Now kindly remove your foot from the doorway and leave."

"Elle," he said her name in a voice that echoed Mias'.

Her hold on the door weakened and Elias took the opportunity to push open the door and step inside her quarters. Elle slowly turned and watched him as he examined the room. The way he moved was similar: his stride was long and confident, his boots landing firmly on the floor with a crisp click against the stone. Why did he have to be here? All he was doing was reminding her of Mias.

"Let me just say that my sister's trust in me appears to be thin," he said as he sat at the small table before the fireplace. "I don't think it's her friendliness that keeps that woman following me like a baby chick. I'm being escorted everywhere. Even in the bathroom much to my dismay."

"You have murderous reputation and expected something less? I'm surprised your arms and legs aren't chained together to be honest."

"If that bloody captain of the guard had her way, I would be shackled in solitary confinement."

Elle complimented Helga's tactics this time. If only Ia had indulged the guard's suspicions, Elle might not have to worry so much about Elias' presence in the castle.

"I'd prefer it if you'd become my escort," Elias announced.

"No," Elle said immediately.

"I want to lull your suspicions of me, and get away from that bloody bird. I promise you I have no weaponry on my body and my magic has yet to replenish itself."

"You could be naked, gagged, and bound and I'd still find you a threat."

Elias smirked, "So you're into that?"

"HELL NO!" Elle blushed. He was clearly Mias' twin alright: never missing an opportunity to work sex into a conversation. It brought her heart a bit of relief to have that sort of argument with him, but it only deepened the sorrow of her loss.

"I'm back~!" Hilda sang as she burst through the door with a tray of teacups and treats.

Elias rolled his eyes and Elle couldn't help but giggle at his expense. It wasn't the sort of punishment she always envisioned Elias receiving, but in a way this was better than imprisonment. He was completely miserable and at the mercy of the golden Aquila.

* * *

The click of Elias' boots resounded through the halls, followed by the echoing chip of talons against the stone floor. He quickened his pace in hopes of putting some distance between him and his follower, but alas the friendly horror remained on his tail. His tolerance for annoyance finally reached its boiling point. He whirled and shouted, "Must you follow me?!"

Hilda smiled, "Yes. Lady Ia isn't as naïve as you think she is. You get one chance. If you betray her trust, you'll be thrown back into prison and left to rot. So be a good boy Eli, okay?"

Elias cringed at the affectionate and disgusting nickname she bestowed upon him. "I'm finding it a bit difficult to stay in good spirits with your constant irritating presence."

"You don't like me, do you?" She asked, a smile still on her face.

"You're a feather headed, bird brained, molting mess of stupidity plagued with annoyance and irritation that supersedes a rash!" He shouted.

She giggled, "Eli, you sound like my sister."

Elias was dumbfounded. This was the trouble with arguing with people like Hilda. Mere words would never affect them.

"Are you being mean because you like me?" Hilda leaned in to his personal space and batted her eyelashes. "You don't need to be shy. I don't bite, unless you want me to~"

Elle and Fionos observed the scene from the open balcony on the second floor. Elle was convinced she was about to witness Hilda's murder, but Elias simply tried in vain to run away. However her concerns for Hilda remained. "He's eventually going to snap and kill her…"

"Helga said it's Hildie's job to 'test' him," Fionos commented as he took Elle's hand to continue leading her to their original destination.

"Test? She's annoying him on purpose?" Elle asked.

Fionos looked up at Elle, smiled, and nodded. "Hildie's not much of a warrior, but when it comes to mentally exhausting your opponent, she's the best in the whole country."

"I guess I never thought of using kindness for psychological warfare, but if there was ever an enemy to use it on, I couldn't think of a more perfect person than Elias," Elle giggled before turning serious again. "But… what if Hilda does wear him down and he turns on her?"

"She's an Aquila, Elle. She can defend herself or fly off if she's in trouble. Her sisters can swarm in less than a minute and arrest him. Helga assured me it'll be okay," Fionos said quietly.

"And Hilda didn't?"

"Well… Hildie doesn't exactly comprehend she's escorting Elias to provoke him as well as to keep an eye on him."

Elle wasn't too surprised to hear that. "Anyway, what are you so excited to show me Fio?"

"You wanted to see our library, right? I finally got permission to take you!" He beamed happily.

"That's great!" Elle smiled as Fionos tugged her down a narrow stairway at the end of the hall.

They hurried down a winding stone staircase until arriving before a large wooden door. Fionos knocked and then the two waited until they heard the lock click open. The door swung open revealing piles of papers and stone slabs. Worn tapestries hung on the wall and the scent of dust welcomed them into the "library".

"It's a bit… different from what I expected," Elle simply stated as she carefully stepped into the room.

"Alu isn't a very organized Runeskeeper…" Fionos said with a weak smile as he followed in behind her.

"Alu?"

"Yes'm," a light sounding male voice answered.

Elle turned her head to the right where a shaggy looking middle aged man sat at a desk jotting notes on paper with ink and a quill.

"AGH! Alu, you've cooped up in here for days again," Fionos said as he plugged his nose and navigated his way through the piles of old knowledge. "You stink!"

"But I'm on the verge of decoding this volume of old Noricean lore!" Alu adjusted the circular spectacles balancing on his nostrils. "This tale of the first ice giant, contrary to its title, is a heart warming adventure of how the first mountain came to life and began roaming the tundra in search of companionship! Truly inspiring!"

"Would be nice if you ventured out more often too," Fionos retorted as he made his way to the shelves toward the back of the room where there were only a few leather bound volumes stacked every which way on the wooden planks that bore them.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Elle introduced herself to the Runeskeeper. "I'm Elle."

"Oh, indeed, this is quite a pleasure," Alu smiled and shook her hand warmly. "Are you familiar with Runes my dear?"

"Um, not really."

"Well it's really all quite fascinating. You see, Runes, though a system of writing here in Noric, can also be used in spell work. Magic isn't a common practice here in Noric due to our isolation, but there are a few individuals, such as myself, who have gained the power of words after years of study."

"So what kind of magic is it?" Elle asked curiously.

Alu smiled and with his finger wrote out a few characters in the air before an extinguished candle wick. As he finished writing, a flame suddenly sparked and the candle relit. "All I wrote was 'fire', and viola! Of course it took me a few accidents to figure out the lettering size determines the intensity of the flame… but only through failure can one gain the knowledge for success!"

"And that's why our library is confined to this small chamber," Fionos said. "He almost burned the royal family's entire collection when he first tried that spell!"

"Ah, but I didn't," Alu smiled.

Something about Alu's presence seemed strangely familiar. It bothered Elle the entire time she and Fionos were down there discussing Runes, magic, and literature. It wasn't until their ascent up the stairs that it finally clicked.

"Fio? Is Alu… Hilda's father?"

"It's obvious to you too, huh?" Fionos sighed. "Yes. He's her father, and just about everyone in this castle knows except for Hildie."

"Well why doesn't he tell her?"

"It's just how things are. Aquila don't expect who ever sires their children to stay and raise them. Helga and Hilda's mother, Ingrid, was the previous captain of the guard and had an image to uphold for the rest of her sisters. She didn't expect Prince Bernard to hire Alu to be the castle's Runeskeeper. It also wouldn't be fair to Helga, whose father Ingrid couldn't even remember. So she never told Hilda, and as you can see she inherited her 'brilliance' from her father and never made the connection."

"But Alu stays here because of Hilda, right?"

"He stayed because he loved Ingrid… But it was a one-sided love. When Ingrid died last year, he became the reclusive and haggard man you met today. He's still in mourning I guess…"

"I see…"

"But he's still a very nice man and he knows his Runes. So if you ever need anything, you just go ask Alu."

Elle smiled and nodded, not knowing just how much of lifesaver that information would become.

* * *

"You summoned me?" Elias asked as he entered a large study where his younger sister sat scribbling notes at a desk.

"Yes, kindly take a seat," Ia said without looking up from her work.

Elias casually approached the table and sat opposite of her.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" She asked, her eyes and hand still concentrated on writing.

"In all honesty I wish you would have kept me in prison," Elias groaned.

Ia chuckled, "Is that so?"

"What is this about? Surely you didn't summon me simply to exchange pleasantries."

"And why not? I've been so preoccupied with my duties that I haven't been able to visit you. Is it so rare for you to be suspect of your family?"

"When it's the Dormaeus family, yes," he responded coldly. "If this is just frivolous conversation, I shall take my leave."

As he stood to leave Ia smacked him back into his seat with her quill. "Sit. You have no matters here that acquire your attention so you will remain in my presence until I dismiss you. Or are you eager to return to Hilda's care?"

Elias pouted his lower lip and sunk back into his chair.

Ia smiled and set her quill beside the ink pot before placing her elbows on the edge of the table and resting her chin on her folded hands. "Just who are you Elias Dormaeus?"

"What…?"

"I've dealt with you based on rumors I've heard so perhaps I haven't been fair in my assumption of you. When I cast aside my bias, you're quite child like."

Elias' nostrils flared, but he didn't respond.

"Tell me, is there any love behind those lifeless eyes of yours? Your temper is quite animated I've noticed, but it's fueled by emptiness, which is why I agreed to let you seek your 'redemption' here in Noric. I believe there is some truth in your purpose here, but I also believe your true intentions have yet to be stated."

"Heh, so that flippity bird was right… You don't trust me."

"Why should I? If not for our blood ties, we'd simply be strangers: I, a high-ranking noble, and you, a dishonored murderer. In accordance with Noric Law, I'd normally have such threats imprisoned or executed. What I have given to you is mercy, which you clearly despise, and have shown no gratitude to me, or my attendants. As such, I now consider you rude as well as childish. Care to defend yourself?"

"I can offer no defense for my actions or behavior. It'll all foreign to me… 'kindness'… and especially 'love'… All of it I rid my mind of too long ago…"

"You can't rid yourself of emotion," Ia smiled. "You can suppress and control them, but disposing of them entirely is impossible."

"And you think you can teach me to feel such things again?"

"It's not something that can be taught. Whether you like it or not, it means making yourself vulnerable. You'll form relationships by making yourself weak at first, but eventually it'll strengthen you. I, for example, was raised to be a polite and proper lady of the court. I loathed it with all my being, but still acted like I was the groomed bride-to-be for the crown prince… but then I had a break down and told the entire royal council to wank off. Everyone sat with their mouths agape in a dead silence and I immediately knew I'd doomed myself… until Prince Bernard started laughing. He understood the pressure I was under and found my outburst so refreshing, he fell in love with me. Nowadays, I'm back to being polite and proper for the court, but when I'm with my husband, I know I'm free to act however I feel and not be judged for it."

"Will I ever get to meet this husband of yours?"

"Perhaps. He's very busy establishing relationships with our neighboring countries. He's rarely home. Usually I'm with him on such endeavors, but I finally though I was with child last month and decided to stay here to not stress myself… but it seems my assumptions were wrong."

"You won't be able to conceive," Elias said calmly.

"W-What?"

"I don't know how much you understand about our family, but when a daughter is born and sold, 'precautions' are taken to ensure no rivals will be born outside the main family."

"I… I wasn't made aware of that… Neither has His Highness who purchased me! He's always asking after me!"

"It's one of those omitted details of the contract. Usually the buyer is too enthralled with the idea of having a Dormaeus in his clutches to bother thinking long term."

"I see… It makes sense then… I've been trying to get pregnant for years with no success…" Ia's eyes began to water and she quickly dabbed them with a handkerchief concealed in her sleeve. "Thank you for informing me, Elias. That relieves a great deal of stress… Oh… how ever will I tell Bernard?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Elias said. "Your husband may support you, but how will the court feel to know they were had by Dragias Dormaeus? Not favorably I imagine, and here in the castle there's Dragias' last living son."

"Oh… yes, that would complicate things…"

"I suppose this is what bonds us," Elias reached across the table and grasped a hold of his sister's hand. "This… unfortunate secret."

Ia nodded and squeezed his hand for comfort.

Behind his outward kindness, Elias was chuckling within his mind. He succeeded in finding a weakness to exploit more easily than he had expected.

* * *

Elle was heading back to her room later that evening after having a delightful soak in the bathhouse with Helga, Hilda, and a few other Aquila. She expected the harpy like women to be fierce like their leader, but once they removed their armor they actually were quite cheery and friendly. It was refreshing to have all female company for once, and it put a smile on Elle's face even after she left the bath.

Her smile quickly vanished when she saw Elias waiting for her just outside her room.

"Good evening," Elias smiled.

Elle frowned. He wasn't supposed to be wandering the halls unescorted. "What have you done with Hilda?"

"I haven't done anything. I told her I wanted to see you and she mercifully granted my request."

His words were unconvincing. "And now you've seen me, so go back to your room Elias."

"I'd rather not."

Elle groaned in frustration, "What do you want from me?"

He grinned and brushed his fingers past her left side lock of hair. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Actually, no," Elle said flatly. "But you have been stalking me lately it seems. I don't know what you're playing at, but I know it's no good—"

Without warning Elias closed the distance between their faces and claimed her lips with a firm kiss.

Elle's eyes widened. Before Elias' tongue could seek deeper indulgence, she shoved him away and slapped his cheek as hard as she could. "WHY YOU SLITHERING BASTARD!"

Elias remained calm and rubbed his cheek. "I should have suspected that reaction…"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Elle wiped off her lips. "Is this all part of some sick mind game?!"

"Hardly," he sighed. "I didn't think it would surprise you. Mias and I are twins after all. I can't help but find myself oddly attracted to you."

"Those are cruel words Elias! Why would I want a lover with the same face as his? It's too cruel… If you've sought to torment and confuse me, then congratulations, you've succeeded in doing so!"

"That was not my intent," he said defensively. "I… thought I could bring you comfort. You can rid yourself of sorrow by giving the love you feel for Mias unto me."

"A monster like you wouldn't know 'love' if it crept up your pants and bit you in the ass!"

"…Those are cruel words Elle," he mocked her earlier phrase. "Though perhaps you're right. Ia's been kept from my side by political matters and try as I may, I just can't tolerate the Aquila appointed as my guard… I have no friend to confide in. This hollow feeling inside my chest isn't being filled…"

"That's your problem," Elle refused to waver. "Why don't you practice 'self love' first?"

"Figuratively or literally?"

"You're disgusting," Elle opened her door and quickly locked herself inside.

Elias stood with his face to the wooden door for a moment before he turned to return to his own bed chamber. Though he had more malevolent reasons for teasing Elle, there was some truth in the matter of attraction. He wanted everything his brother had, including the honey blonde maiden, and he wasn't going to be so easily detoured next time they met.

* * *

Fionos' cheerful laughter echoed between the snow capped mountains as the young fawn frolicked in the snow outside the castle walls. He scared up a snow rabbit from its den and amused himself by chasing after the small creature. He leapt forward to catch the hare's haunches, but missed and landed on a soft snow bank. He lifted his head up to find the rabbit staring him down. Fionos smiled and wrinkled up his nose. The rabbit did likewise and touched its twitching nose against Fionos' before hopping back to its home.

"Bye-bye Mr. Rabbit," Fionos waved before rolling onto his back. He intended to remain reclined, but the sound of heavier footprints crunching into the fresh snow caught his attention and he got up to investigate.

He kept himself low to the ground and relied on his white fur and clothing to camouflage him against the tundra. He spied two cloaked figures walking out of the woods and turned his ears up in hopes he'd hear information that would help him determine their threat level.

"There's a castle up ahead. Must be one of Norician noble's," a young male voice said.

"Do you think it's worth investigating?" An older female voice asked.

"I know the odds are slim, but we should check everywhere."

Fionos raised his head up from the bank. There was something familiar about the male presence. As the two got closer, he realized the young man had horns; he was a Stag. And that scared Fionos. He was worried his 'brothers' had come to take him to the forests and that was the last thing Fionos wanted. In a panic, he ran back to the castle through the secret roads only he and Hilda knew of.

"Hildie!" He cried out for his friend after entering the castle's walls. He was on the verge of tears when Hilda burst out of Elias' room and flew down into the courtyard to comfort him.

"Fio! Fio what's wrong?!" Hilda knelt down in front of him and braced his shoulders.

Elias, intrigued by the commotion, followed after his guard.

"I…! I saw a big Stag…!" Fionos cried. "He's coming to take me away! I know it!"

"Now Fio, not every Stag you see is going to take you away," Hilda said comfortingly.

"B-But he was looking for something! They're on their way to the castle right now!"

"Alright, I'll go check it out," Hilda smiled before looking up at Elias. "C'mon Eli."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cuz I said so," she adjusted her tail feathers and ran across the open courtyard until the wind lifted her wings up into the air. She circled around and snatched up Elias in her talons before flying over the walls.

"Put me down immediately!" Elias commanded.

"What's the matter Eli? Scared of heights?"

"I'm scared of you, you crazy bird!"

Hilda laughed and landed in a watch tower disguised within a bulky pine tree. After releasing Elias, she approached the small opening in the branches and closed one of her eyes. The pupil of the one kept open constricted, giving Hilda her ability to see a great distance away. She spied the two figures quickly and one of them was indeed a Stag on his way toward the castle. "Well… they don't look like they're here to cause trouble, but I'm such a bad judge of character."

Elias peered out the opening. Even though they were high up and a great distance away, he recognized the two figures to be younger of the Stag brothers and his own mother. Elle was enough of a problem. If any more of her allies appeared, that'd mean trouble for him. "Hilda, it's probably best that we don't take chances… We should spare Fionos the trauma of a confrontation."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "Let's capture them and interrogate them somewhere outside of this castle. Is there such a place?"

"Yeah, there's an underground dungeon not far from here. It hasn't been used in a while though."

"Can you take both of them?"

"Of course I can!" Hilda puffed out her chest confidently. "Just watch me!"

Elias smiled, "Alright."

Hilda beamed, happy to see she'd coaxed a smile out of him for once. Her ego boosted, she wanted to continue showing off and promptly swooped down upon the intruders.

"Oh look, a bird," Abernos noticed her shadow racing across the ground and looked up into the sky. "My, it's a bit big, don't you think?"

"Get down Abernos!" Viola grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the snow before Hilda's talons could snatch him.

Hilda bit her lip in frustration as she circled around for another attempt.

"Into the woods!" Viola commanded and ran past the tree line.

Abernos ran after her as fast as he could.

However, the trees didn't hinder Hilda's flight. She maneuvered easily between the branches and on her second attempt dug her talons into Abernos' shoulders. She tried to fly off with him, but the Stag's weight was just a little bit more than she could handle and after a few yards they both dropped into the snow.

"Pff!" Hilda spit up a bit of snow and shook the remaining white powder off with a quick ruffling of her feathers.

"You're completely useless," Elias sighed as he approached the two with his unconscious mother draped over his shoulder. "You're really the Captain of the Guard's younger sister?"

"I… I'm sorry," Hilda apologized as she stood and picked up the dazed Abernos. "I-I'm strong, but… not while flying…"

"You need to train harder then," Elias said. "Now, where's this dungeon you spoke of?"

"Oh! It's just past these trees," she perked up when she knew she'd once again be of use. "Follow me."

Elias followed her through the trees until they came to a small clearing within the forest. "I don't see anything."

"You're not supposed to," Hilda smiled and dug her talons into the snow, searching for the entrance. Within a few minutes, she grabbed onto a ring shaped doorknob and pulled with all her might. The snow cascaded off a heavy iron door hidden beneath the snow and opened up to reveal a long, dark staircase. "See? Told ya."

It was perfect, Elias thought as he followed Hilda into the depths of the chamber. He used a spark of his magic to light the few oil lamps still hanging outside the cells. He placed his mother in one and watched Hilda place Abernos in another. She then used her talons to lock each cell.

Elias looked around the dungeon. He spied a few old shackles on the wall and much to his delight a collection of weaponry hung on the opposite wall of the cells that contained a few daggers.

"I should go report these intruders to Helga," Hilda said as she returned to head to the stairs.

"Hilda, wait," Elias called to her with a small smile on his face. "I… was a little rough on you earlier. I couldn't have done this without your help, so I'd like to thank you."

Hilda blushed, "Aw, you don't need to thank me. I'm happy to help. Since I'm not that strong a flyer you can imagine all the flack I catch my sisters."

"Yes, it must be very difficult," he approached her while staying against the outside wall.

Hilda didn't notice he swiped the two daggers and continued blushing like a shy schoolgirl as Elias approached her with suggestive intentions. "It's not so bad."

"You truly impressed me…" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "By how limitless your stupidity can be."

Hilda's eyes widened as she felt the icy blade run in through her back. She screamed, but Elias muffled her cries with his hand over her mouth.

He dragged her into a cell and quickly shackled her wrists and ankles to the call. He locked the shackles using the dagger tip and sighed pleasantly when he finished chaining up the biggest annoyance he'd ever met in his life.

"Elias…!" Hilda growled and tried to attack him after he backed away.

It amused him when she couldn't reach him. "You're truly a nuisance and the shame of your race. I should do you a favor and put you out of your miserable existence."

"No…!"

"Oh, there's no need to thank me," Elias grinned as he brandished both daggers.

Poor Hilda teared up in fear before crying out at the top of her lungs for help, but no one could hear her.

Elias left the dungeon covered in flecks of blood and carrying a few of Hilda's long feathers in his hand. He shut the iron door and used his magic to stir the wind and snow to once again conceal it as well as remove the tracks in the snow as he returned to the castle to break the unfortunate news.

* * *

Chapters 38 - 41


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of sniffling echoed through the dungeon, eventually stirring Abernos and Viola from their unconscious states. Abernos rubbed his head as he came to and noticed the mangled outline of a female. "H-Hey…? Are you alright?"

As he crawled toward the side of his cell, his hand landed in a cooling puddle of blood. Despite the cell's poor illumination, he could see the red liquid dripping from the girls' outstretched arms. A pile of bloody feathers lay on the floor in front of her, reminding her every waking moment of how stupid she was for trusting a man because of a silly crush.

* * *

"We were attacked by these strangers we were investigating for the fawn… I had nothing to defend myself with so Hilda tried to protect us both…" Elias said solemnly as he presented one of the Aquila's feathers to Ia and Helga. "I tried to stop her, but that bloody bird wouldn't listen…"

Helga reached out and took hold of the feather. "I see..."

"I'm… so sorry…" Elias bowed his head.

"It's not your fault Elias," Ia said while trying to keep from trying. "To die protecting someone is the highest honor for an Aquila…"

"…I… best inform Fionos…" Helga removed her helmet as she slowly exited the hall.

"Are you hurt?" Ia asked, placing a hand on Elias' cheek. "Your clothes are spotted with blood."

"It's all hers..." Elias said as he leaned his cheek against Ia's hand. "I… I've seen death… I've caused it so many times… and yet… I… seeing her… I just…"

"Hush," Ia embraced him, caring not about the blood on his clothes. "Dwelling on it will do you no good, brother."

Elias nodded and returned the embrace, squeezing Ia as tightly as he could while burying his head into her neck.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fionos screamed at the top of his lungs as Helga broke the news to him and Elle.

Elle scooped the young fawn up into her arms and held him tightly.

"Hildie…! Hildie…!" He cried over and over while clinging to Elle.

"…Are you sure?" Elle asked.

"My sisters are investigating it… but I… I'm afraid I do believe him," Helga showed them Hilda's blood covered feather. "Whoever is responsible remains to be seen, however."

"Helga…" Elle reached out to comfort the captain, but she simply turned away from Elle's hand.

"I… want to be alone now," she said quietly and exited the room.

Fionos gained some control over himself and looked up at Elle. "We… We gotta go to Alu…"

Elle nodded and together, the two of them slowly headed downstairs to see the Runeskeeper. Only they had no need to go to the basement when they saw the haggard old man striking blow after blow on a defensive Elias.

"ALU!" Fionos shouted.

"Alu, stop this!" Ia commanded as she tried to hold the man back.

"HE'S RESPONSIBLE! WHAT SORT OF MAN LEAVES A WOMAN WHEN SHE'S IN DANGER?! HOW COULD YOU ABANDON MY LITTLE GIRL?!"

"Elle, Fionos, help me!" Ia pleaded.

The two rushed to Ia's aid and together it took all three of them to pull him back.

Elias got up from the floor and wiped the blood from his nose where Alu first struck him.

Alu's anger abided and became sorrow. He sunk to his knees crying uncontrollably over the loss of his daughter.

"Take care of Elias," Ia instructed as she placed her arms around the Runeskeeper.

Elle and Fionos didn't argue. They assisted in bringing Elias back to his room while Ia did her best to comfort her grieving friend.

"Fio, could you get some ice please?" Elle asked as she helped Elias sit down.

Fionos walked over to the window, opened it, and picked a few icicles off the sill. He then shut the window and returned to Elle with the handful of frozen spikes.

"Alright, crush those up a bit and put them in a bag. We need to keep Elias' face from getting any uglier."

"Hey," he frowned.

Elle glared at him as she twisted his nose back into place, but waited until Fionos left the room before she spoke. "Don't you think for a second that I believe your story. When I find out you killed Hilda, I'll see that no land gives you asylum iever/i again! That includes Heaven and Hell alike!"

"I am responsible… I did leave her… but there was nothing I could do… I'm not allowed weaponry and my magic is best conjured through an object…"

"You could have stayed and defended her like a real man. You're nothing but a bloody coward."

"Yes… I am…" he lowered his head as Fio returned to the room with the icicles crushed up and placed in a thin cloth bag.

"Thank you Fio," Elle took the bag and shoved it up against Elias' nose. "Keep that on there."

Elias held the bag to his face without argument.

"Elle… Can I go back to my room now…? My tummy hurts from crying…" Fionos asked.

"Alright," Elle leaned down to hug the fawn one more time. "I'll come check on you later, okay?"

"Okay…" he said quietly before sulking out of the room.

"Poor kid…" Elias commented.

"Like you care," Elle snapped back and sat herself in a chair opposite Elias' bedside.

"…Are you planning to stay here?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, and I'm the only one who knows your true colors. Whatever you're planning ends now."

"That's very noble of you, but just hypothetically speaking; what makes you think you can stop me?"

"I want to protect these people more than you want to hurt them," Elle said firmly. "I won't let you out of my sight ever again."

"As you wish," Elias set the bag of ice aside for a moment and began to disrobe.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Elle demanded.

"You don't expect me to stay in blood stained clothing, do you?" He tossed his cloak and shirt on the floor and then began to remove his trousers.

Elle averted her eyes, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and waited for Elias to finish changing.

"I don't mind if you look," Elias said slyly as he stood over her, leaving nothing to her imagination whatsoever.

Elle squeezed her eyes shut. "Put your damn pants on! God! You're just like Mias!"

Silence fell over the room for a moment.

Elle reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up at Elias. "I… Er… Dammit! Why did you have to be twins?! It's confusing!"

"Is it really?" He smirked and smoothed his hair back in a style similar to Mias'. "Or could it simply be the strain of fighting your urges has caught up with you?"

"I'm inot/i attracted to you!" She pushed him away from her with her foot. "So stop trying to use my feelings for Mias for your own sick pleasure!"

"Then strike me like you're serious," Elias said calmly and pulled her up from the chair. "You may not want to admit it, but I've made your heart waver. Your continued resistance is just your fading bond of loyalty to my brother. He's dead, Elle. Let it go."

"G-Get your hands off me Elias," Elle tried to push him away again, but Elias was stronger and kept her in his clutches.

"I want you to become mine," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"NO!" Elle vehemently refused and managed to free one of her hands. She raised it to strike him, but he caught her wrist and pinned her up against the wall. "You wouldn't idare/i!"

"Oh, but I would," he grinned and pressed his lips up against hers.

Elle reacted on instinct and bit hard into his lower lip.

However, it didn't seem to hinder Elias, rather the rush of the coppery tasting liquid excited him further and drove his tongue into her mouth without warning.

Elle tried to get a better grip on him in order to shove him away, but without his clothes on, that became a rather difficult thing to do. She scratched her nails into his back in her attempts to break apart their mouths with no success. Resisting him only seemed to be making things worse. As much as Elle hated it, she reluctantly surrendered to his kiss in hopes he'd be disgusted by consent.

Elias pulled his head back, licking the blood from his lips in a sensual manner. At least the kiss was over, but he still had his hands on her and refused to release her.

"I doubt your sister will approve of you taking advantage of me," Elle threatened, though she sounded more like a tattletale.

"If I cause no trouble, their suspicions of me will remain…" He smirked and glided his tongue down her neck. "If the worst they know of me is that I like it rough with women, then so be it."

"I'll scream…!"

"Be my guest," he nipped the skin along her collar bone.

"God damn it Elias, I said 'no'!" Elle thrust her knee up in between his legs.

Given Elias was naked, the pain was doubled and he promptly retreated with his hands in between his legs. Elle sat herself back in the chair and saw Elias place the ice bag over his groin. She'd won this round, but knew he'd be back with a vengeance once his manhood recovered.

* * *

The cold dawn was ushered in by a strong northern wind echoing through the frozen mountains. Its howl rattled the windows of Fionos' bedchamber where the young Stag had convinced Elle to stay for the night. The sound of the approaching blizzard stirred Elle from her sleep and she slowly turned her head to the window. It was snowing, not really a surprising weather event given the region, but the size of the flakes made it look like someone had torn open a bag of white feathers.

She yawned and pulled herself upright. She sat for a few moments as her eyes and mind came into focus. She remembered locking Elias in his room and informing one of the guards of the situation before heading to Fionos' room. Poor thing didn't have any more tears to shed, so he just sought comfort in her arms until he fell asleep. Elle didn't have the heart to leave him and so she stayed with him to make sure he'd be alright.

She looked down at the sleeping fawn and smoothed back the hair on his head.

Fionos smiled as he slept and his ears twitched back and forth briefly.

Elle smiled. He was just too precious.

* * *

"Abernos, are you awake?" Viola asked from her cell as she examined the bars imprisoning her.

"Yeah," Abernos said drowsily from his cell. "Did you manage to get any rest Miss Viola?"

"I couldn't get comfortable," she said as her eyes motioned to the pile of her jewelry on the floor. "I've been trying to pick the lock."

"I don't think I have anything on me that'd be of any use…" He said while searching his pockets. He found nothing.

"Is that girl still alive?" Viola then asked. "I want an explanation for what's going on here."

"I don't know. She's been pretty quite the past few hours." Abernos crawled over to the other side of his cell to try and catch Hilda's attention. "Hey you, can you hear me?"

The dungeon was quiet for a moment until the shackles binding Hilda rattled and she lifted her head up. "Yeah… I can hear you…"

"So answer our questions already. Why the hell are we being imprisoned? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"I… I thought you were a threat… we don't see many Stags this far north in Noric so it was suspicious… and I promised Fionos I'd never let anyone take him away from us…" Hilda sniffled. "Elias agreed with me so I thought he was just trying to protect us…!"

"ELIAS?!" Abernos and Viola exclaimed in unison.

"What's he doing in Noric?!" Viola demanded angrily.

"He said he sought redemption… Lady Ia is the only person left who'd understand him and give him a chance…"

"Ia?" Abernos asked.

"My daughter," Viola bit her lower lip. "Damn him. How did he find out where she was?"

"That's not important," Abernos said. "If Elias is here, it's trouble. We'll need to put off our search for Elle and get word to Mias."

"Elle…?" Hilda looked over at them. "Honey blonde hair, olive eyes, cute breasts?"

"Yes!" Abernos said excitedly.

"She's here," Hilda informed them. "…Heh… guess you guys got two birds with one stone, huh…?"

"We have to get out of here now!" Abernos declared. "Do you know of any way break out of here?"

"Well… the locks… designed for use by Aquila talons… not keys… so you need something sharp, strong, and curved…"

"Sharp, strong, and curved…" Abernos repeated as he thought. It didn't take him long to glance up and realize his horns fit that description; the only problem was he couldn't reach the lock from inside the cell so long as they were attached to his head.

"Curse gold for being so pliable…" Viola tossed her earrings out of her cell in frustration of their uselessness.

Abernos trailed his hands up his antlers before taking a deep breath and ramming his head against the wall of his cell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Viola exclaimed.

Unfortunately for Abernos, Stag horns didn't break that easily. He hit the points against the wall over and over until finally one broke off. He sunk to his knees with blood trickling down from his forehead, but he grasped the bit of his horn victoriously and approached the lock.

It wasn't an exact fit, but after a few tries from different angles he finally heard a welcomed click and the door swung open. He hurried out and unlocked Viola's, then proceeded to undo Hilda's shackles.

"Of all the stupid…! You'll give yourself brain damage!" Viola scolded.

"It worked, didn't it…?" Abernos said, his mind in a daze from the hits to his horns. "We can't waste anymore time. I'll be fine. It's not like I lost the whole horn."

"A Stag willingly breaking their horns…? That's unheard of…" Hilda said as she was freed from her chains and collapsed into Abernos' arms.

"The lives of the people I love are worth more to me than the honor of my horns," Abernos smiled. "Now… exactly how do we get out from here?"

* * *

"DARLING!" Ia's face lit up in the brightest expression Elle had ever seen on a Dormaeus.

The ambassador prince and his entourage had returned to the castle shortly after breakfast, rousing excitement from the entire household.

"Ia, my love!" Prince Bernard caught his wife as she leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"So that's the famed northern prince?" Elias asked himself as he and Elle watched the welcome.

Elle leaned over the balcony slightly to get a better look. Prince Bernard was a large man standing short of seven feet tall. His dark brown hair was thick and slightly wavy and sported a neatly groomed beard and mustache. Despite his burly features, his aura was as gentle as his calm blue eyes.

"Fionos! Fionos!" A young fair featured girl stepped out from Bernard's shadow, calling for the young Stag.

"Princess!" Fionos pushed his way through the crowd and threw his arms around her waist. "I missed you…!"

"Who's that?" Elle asked Elias.

"Princess Cordis: the daughter of the crown prince. She's been accompanying her uncle to educate herself in foreign affairs," Elias informed her. "She's the heir to the throne, but still a bit too naïve to govern a political office which most royals her age usually have done by now."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work," Elle commented.

"It is. If an heir can't handle the pressures of their position, they're replaced by a more competent heir."

"So your birthright doesn't mean much here, does it?"

Elias didn't respond, and Elle understood why. Elias thought his birthright entitled him just as much as Mias.

"Elle, Elias, come down here!" Ia called for them.

Elias groaned, but Elle grabbed his cape and dragged him down the stairs.

"This is my husband," Ia smiled warmly as she hugged Bernard's arm. "Darling, this is Elle and my brother, Elias."

"Splendid!" Bernard said in a loud voice and gaze Elias a bear hug. "Welcome to my home, brother!"

Elias couldn't speak given the tightness of Bernard's grasp. Even once he was released, it took his lungs a while to inflate and allow him to breathe properly.

"And Elle, a pleasure to meet you," he bowed courteously despite their difference in royal rank. "I trust the hospitality of my friends has kept you warm inside these halls?"

Elle curtsied back, "Oh, um, yes. Everyone has been very nice. I'm surprised how hospitable you are to a total stranger. Thank you very much."

Bernard laughed. "Strangers are just friends you've yet to meet. There's no need for thanks when what we've done is provide basic kindness."

Elle smiled, "And by thanking you, I hope to return the favor."

"Ooh, you're a smart little thing too," he beamed.

The welcoming party turned somber when the opportunity to inform the prince of Hilda's death presented itself. Princess Cordis, who grew up with Hilda, took the news hard.

Prince Bernard's demeanor suddenly shifted and his expression grew angry. "Such a crime… in my own lands… This is unforgiveable. …Where's Captain Helga?"

"She and her sisters are scouting for the scene of the crime in hopes of retrieving Hilda's body, but the last messenger to return said there's no longer any visible evidence left given the snow…" Ia said. "They'll search a bit longer, but return home by dusk."

"I see…"

"I can't believe this…" Cordis said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Fionos. "How can she be gone…?"

"Dry your tears Princess," a small, elf-eared man said to Cordis. "You must not be weak to emotion. No one person is worthy of your tears."

"Shut up Alfron!" Fionos growled with his tiny fangs bared.

"Enough," Bernard scolded the lot of them. "I'll not have arguments within my council."

"Yes, your majesty," they replied with their heads bowed.

"You're all dismissed. I need to discuss matters with my wife in private," he sighed and marched down the main hall.

Ia looked back at the others momentarily before following after her husband.

The departure of the royal couple left the rest wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"My uncle seemed quite upset…" Cordis commented after the two left.

Alfron heaved an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, we don't have time to mourn. We're expected to visit his royal highness in the capital tomorrow."

"I'm sure Grandfather will understand a delay. Why don't you go send word to him?"

"As you wish, Princess," Alfron rolled his eyes and walked down the hall growing smaller and translucent until he vanished entirely.

"H-How did he do that?" Elle stared.

"Eh? You don't know?" Cordis seemed surprised.

"Elle's not from around here," Fionos informed her.

"Oh, well, Alfron's one of the little folk. You can call them Elves I suppose. They dwell in a realm quite close to ours and pass through to tend to nature. They usually stay away from humans, but leave it to my uncle to befriend one. Alfron's very intelligent and takes his position as chief advisor quite seriously… almost too seriously… he doesn't understand human emotions so he gets irritated easily. So for the sake of his sanity he travels along the elf paths to avoid human interaction," Cordis smiled a little. "He's not so bad once you get used to him."

"An elf, huh…" Elle commented to herself.

"He'll be back before I know it to hassle me about my studies," Cordis sighed. "I don't suppose you all would care to give me some pleasant company over tea until then?"

"I'd love to," Elle smiled until Elias grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

" _I_  refuse," Elias grumbled. The last thing he wanted to listen to was more female prattle. "If you wish to 'keep an eye' on me, you'll do so under my terms."

Elle lightly bit her lower lip in frustration before sadly turned back to Cordis and Fionos. "I'm terribly sorry Princess, but a certain someone is being cranky and can't be left unattended."

"Oh... I understand. Perhaps another time."

"Of course."

"Elle…" Fionos lowered his ears sadly as he watched Elias take the blonde away. "…I'm beginning to dislike that man…"

"Now Fio, you can't be like that," Cordis ruffled up his hair. "C'mon. It's just you and me for tea. You call tell me what all you've been up to these past few weeks."

"Alright," Fionos said quietly.

"You didn't have to be so rude," Elle scolded Elias after turned the corner to walk down the main corridor.

He didn't respond.

"I suppose heaven forbid Elias Dormaeus have civil conversation over tea. The world would surely end if such a horrible act were committed," Elle said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be comfortable," he muttered.

"Comfortable? Well we wouldn't want you to be iuncomfortable/i, how dreadful that would be!"

Elias squeezed her wrist and seized her other, pushing her up against the wall without warning. "Care to continue making fun at my expense?"

"I'm inot/i afraid of you Elias," she said firmly. "As long as we're within these walls, you can't intimidate me. And if you try anything funny, I'll—!" She raised her knee up to hit his groin, but felt of cushioning of cloth between his legs.

"You'll what?" He smirked.

Elle's confidence faltered for a moment.

"The same move won't save you twice little mouse," he grinned and flicked his tongue against her ear lobe.

She cringed. "You've made your point."

"Have I?" He placed his hand upon her cheek and drew his fingers down her jaw line and under her chin. His expression softened a bit as his fingers traced down her neck toward her cleavage.

Elle narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow in disgust.

Elias grit his teeth and smacked her cheek with the open palm of his hand. "Don't look at me like that!"

Elle's eyes widened as she felt her cheek begin to sting. She cupped it protectively and stared at Elias in shock.

"He's done far worse to you than I have I imagine… yet you looked at him with such... understanding! …Why?! My face is his… my voice is his… my blood is his!"

"Just what are you rambling on about?" Elle asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"You've let the past distract you from the present you imbecilic woman! Forget your longing for a corpse and give yourself to ime/i."

"Wh-What…?"

"In truth, without companionship my spirit has weakened… Duncan was an irreplaceable ally… but he's left me, just as Mias has left you. With his death, I'm free to claim everything I've ever wanted in his possession… women included."

Elle's entire body tensed up.

"I want you to become mine," he said as he grabbed her waist and attempted to kiss her.

Elle threw her hands up and held his face at bay. "You're a bloody idiot if you think it's as simple as that! I happen to have iloved/i Mias! You may be his twin, but you'll never be him! And how dare you assume I'm desperate for affection just because he's gone and left me?!"

"Because I can tell!" Elias frowned. "I know what desperation is better than anyone…! You and I… aren't so different."

"I'm nothing like you!" Elle was on the verge of tears and her strength failed her momentarily, giving Elias the opportunity he needed to claim her lips.

His kiss was eerily similar to Mias'; firm and powerful, but sensitive to her reaction. Elias was a degree rougher than his brother, but Elle was too worked up over the matter to notice the difference. She missed Mias terribly, though part of her hated him for abandoning her. It was easy to stay strong around Fionos and the others, but with Hilda's presence also fading from her life, sorrow found room to creep back in. And it was truly difficult to remain strong against Elias who shared the same face as his brother. She feared showing him this weakness would be her undoing, but she was rather surprised at how into this kiss he was. If he were simply teasing her, then indeed it was very cruel, but if he were serious… perhaps he really had changed.

* * *

Abernos' ears twitched a bit and he turned his head upwards as if something unpleasant had captured his attention.

"Did you hear something?" Viola asked as she finished bandaging Hilda's arms with strips of her torn off petticoat.

"More like I felt something," he said as he finished trotting back down the stone stairway. "Anyway, that door isn't going to open. Too much snow has piled up on top of it."

"Great," Viola retorted sarcastically before heaving a sigh. "I don't suppose this dungeon has a secret entrance you've neglected to mention to us?"

Hilda shook her head. "I'm afraid not…"

"ARGH!" Abernos raged. "If only we had a spell or way of summoning help!"

"Um…" Hilda spoke up again. "I can do a little magic."

"And you're just telling us this now?!" Viola asked.

"Runes don't work like normal spells! I'm not even that good with them either… but if we have no other options, I'll try my best to make one work." Hilda got to her feet and slowly walked up the stairway to the horizontally laid door keeping them imprisoned. She had to hold her wrist to lift her finger to the hatch and slowly trace the characters against the surface. She spelled "Open" and concentrated her energy into materializing her desired command. The metal door groaned as the spell activated and suddenly flung open. Snow flooded down into the dungeon, knocking Hilda over as she tried to out race it by running down the stairs.

"Hilda!" Abernos caught her before she hit the ground and hoisted her up onto his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She said weakly. "Heh… this is the first time I didn't mess up…"

Abernos smiled at her and looked up the stairway to see the wind blowing snow down into the hidden prison. "Let's go before this place is swallowed up by snow."

"Right," Viola said as she pulled her hood up over her head and led the way up the stairs.

Hilda shivered as she felt the first breath of winter air rush past her featherless body.

Abernos paused and set her down momentarily to remove his own cloak and drape it over her.

"B-But what about you? Your fur isn't thick enough for this climate."

"I'll manage," he smiled and gathered her back over his shoulders. "I know your arms hurt, but try to hang on to me."

Hilda blushed and slowly nodded her head. She wrapped her injured arms around his neck and let her body rest against the warmth of his back. She smiled to herself even as they emerged from the dungeon and into the harsh northern winds.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Mias griped as he stuck his head out of his carriage window.

"I can't push Ares and Eris any further or they'll collapse," Berenos explained calmly from the driver's seat. "We're making excellent time so be patient. You'll aggravate your injuries if you don't settle down."

Ares grunted in agreement and turned his head to the side to eye his master.

Mias narrows his eyes. "I don't need a lecture from a Stag iand/i a horse."

Ares grunted again and faced forward.

Eris leaned her head against her partner's and nuzzled his head comfortingly. Apparently the mare was empathetic to the stallion's duress over Elle's absence and his master's wounds and sought to offer him her comfort.

Berenos smiled and eased his grip on the reigns, allowing the two horses a break from the strenuous pace.

"We'll never get there at this rate…" Mias grumbled under his breath.

Berenos pretended he didn't hear him, but suddenly halted the carriage as a wandering fog appeared on the road ahead of them.

"What now?!" Mias' temper was clearly wearing thin.

"It's Leadbury," Berenos said as he jumped down from the driver's seat to meet the ghoul.

Sure enough, the green-grey quadruped stepped forth from the misty gates and grinned wildly.

"You've found Elle?!" Mias asked while hobbling out onto the road. He tried to go past the horses when Ares nipped his collar and held his master upright to keep him from collapsing. Annoyed, but grateful, Mias braced himself against the black beast's neck and waited for an answer.

"Abernos and the Lady Viola are locating her as we speak," Leadbury began. "She's in the northlands."

"Noric?!" Berenos and Mias exclaimed.

"And as you suspected, I also tracked Elias' scent in the same vicinity. Unfortunately, I can't survive the colder climate so that brought my participation in the search to an end. I thought it best to report this to the two of you as soon as possible."

"It certainly steps up the urgency of the situation," Berenos sighed and turned to Mias. "Can they handle it?"

"Of course they can," Mias smiled and patted both his horses on the muzzle.

"I'll be awaiting your triumphant return," Leadbury said as he walked past them and disappeared into a gathering fog.

Mias hurried into the carriage while Berenos leapt back into the driver's seat. After promising the horses their weight in oats, he snapped the reigns and the two beasts thundered off northward.

* * *

Elle knew she was asking for trouble by allowing Elias to coax her back to his bed chambers, but her feet weren't listening to her brain and her heart was overwhelmed with confusion. She did want to discuss this whole situation with Elias and she convinced herself that's why she was going along with him.

"Now that we're alone," he said quietly as he placed his hand on the mantle of his room's fireplace, "why don't you ask me what's weighing on your chest?"

"Why are you in Noric?" Elle asked directly. "You knew you had a sister, but I doubt you came here to start anew. She must have something you want, am I right?"

"You're correct in your assumption. You see, being the heir to Dormaeus family isn't just a title. There's an ancient, complex spell within our very blood that gifts us with the knowledge of our predecessors. This is powerful information entrusted only to the heir. It can't be recorded or spoke of for it holds the very key to the darkness that governs us."

"So… when Mias died, you thought you'd receive this knowledge?"

"Yes, and with it the power to free myself of this hell I've lived in for fifteen years… Yet for some reason, this spell is recognizing Ia as a legitimate heir. It makes no sense. She's quite aware she's a Dormaeus. She even has the traditional eye markings… I'm willing to wager she's even had training in the magical arts. I came here expecting her to be unaware of her past and yet she's embraced it… and that's when I realized she must be worthy in the eyes of our ancestors to be an heir. It makes sense given her political position. She's a perfect candidate to receive the power that could very well allow her to rule the world."

Elle's eyes widened. "…You're going to kill her, aren't you?"

"That was my initial plan, yes, but it's become complicated," he turned his head toward Elle. "You certainly are a troublesome woman."

"…And why are you telling me all this? Will you kill me?"

"I considered it," he lowered his arm from the mantle and approached her. "But that too has become a complicated matter."

Elle held her breath as Elias touched the cheek he had struck earlier. She flinched from the cool touch of his fingertips and stepped back. "Your evil knows no limit… You expect me to let you touch me with blood stained hands as you plot to kill another? You're mad…"

"Then you should say so without hesitation," he seized her waist and another kiss in one fluid motion.

Her cheeks flared red as she felt his hands untying her bodice, but her mind went blank on how she could stave off his advances. And then out of no where, she asked herself: why should she? She wasn't risking her heart in an exchange of physical affection. She had no proof of his evil beyond his words, which more often than not were lies and nothing more. She couldn't trust him, no matter how pretty those lies were.

Elias was chasing demons he himself invented. Even if becoming the heir bestowed him with powerful knowledge, the darkness that surrounded him was manifested from his own heart. No magic had the power to change a person. She'd figured that out on her own soon after she slept with Mias. That elusive and mystical force known simply as 'love' had the ability to change a person's heart, only if they allowed themselves to be vulnerable to it. That was the difference between Mias and his brother; Mias, was willingly to be weak, Elias wasn't.

"I… think you're misunderstanding me," Elle told Elias gently before he could remove anymore of her clothes. "I feel so sorry for you Elias… and if I thought this would save your soul from darkness, I would, but… you've chosen to damn yourself. Even without your father to influence you, or Mias to motivate you, you still wanted to kill Ia for your own sake… Mias may have been selfish, but it was in a good way… he wouldn't sacrifice someone who cared about him. You would."

Elias frowned. "And that makes me so horrible?"

"It makes you something I can't be… It must be incredibly painful for you, but I can't… I don't iwant/i to understand someone like you! I can't save you Elias… you can't even save yourself…"

Elias paused for a moment as he watched Elle shed tears. He knew they weren't tears of pity, and yet it frustrated him to be refused. "You think I haven't tried…?!"

Elle gasped as he threw her onto his bed.

"I've struggled since the day I was born second to him! I thought with his death, I'd finally have a chance but he continues to plague me through your existence!" He squeezed her wrists tightly.

"Let go…!" Elle winced.

"I'll not have you underestimating me! If I'm as weak as you think I am, why don't you stop me?!" He pinned both her hands above her head with his left hand while his right hand extracted the knife he had hidden in his boot.

Suddenly paralyzed by fear of death, Elle watched Elias cut the sleeve of his shirt and used the material to bind her wrists together.

"I suggest you avoid screaming, or this might get unpleasant," he smirked.

"Y-You wouldn't…!"

He simply grinned and proceeded with the removal of his tunic and the rest of his shirt.

The situation was escalating quickly. She could scream, but would help arrive soon enough to stop him? Probably not. Elias' talent with knives would have her carved up worse than a Christmas goose in less than a minute, but she couldn't just lay there and let him do as he pleased.

"How about we get a little closer?" He tossed her bound wrists over his head to have her arms wrapped around his neck. "Isn't that better?"

"You're sick," Elle scowled.

Elias responded by kissing her neck and untying the sash that held up her skirt and petticoat.

What was truly evil about having her arms around him, the more she struggled, the closer she unwittingly held him. Elle was thoroughly disgusted and all hope she had built up that he had changed was thrown out the window. He was nothing but a conniving snake.

Of course! How could Elle have forgotten the transformation spell Mias had cast on her? Granted Elias had a transformation of his own, but if she could get out of the room and summon help, Elias would have no choice but to abandon his plans and flee. She instantly tried to activate the spell by envisioning herself as a mouse, but for some reason, the change didn't take place.

 _"Is it because Mias is dead?! The spell is… broken?!"_  Now Elle was panicking, and all that separated her and Elias were her knickers and his trousers.

* * *

"By my tail-feathers!" One of the Aquila circling the woods exclaimed as she spied Hilda, Abernos, and Viola. "It's Hilda!"

"Alive?!" Another Aquila swooped down after the other to confront the three.

Hilda raised her head up and smiled. "Velma, Wilhelmina!"

Abernos blushed at the sight of the armor clad women with wings. He'd never seen females of their caliber before and was noticeably intimidated by their strength and fierce beauty.

"Are you alright?!" Velma, a red feathered Aquila, scooped her rookery sister off Abernos' back and cradled her protectively. "Your feathers…!"

"What have you done?!" Wilhelmina, a silver feathered Aquila pointed her spear at Abernos and Viola.

"W-W-We didn't do anything!" Abernos cowered back behind Viola.

"Girls, they've done nothing wrong!" Hilda protested promptly, before her injuries weakened her spirit once more. "Please… Go inform Hel… I mean… Tell the captain to detain Elias Dormaeus immediately… He isn't the man he pretends to be…"

Velma and Wilhelmina exchanged glances before the silver winged Aquila flew up into the sky, pulled a signal flare from the pouch on her belt, and fired the device another few hundred feet into the air. It took only moments for the afternoon sky to swarm with angered hybrids.

Helga flew to her scout and simply asked, "Who?"

"Elias Dormaeus," Wilhelmina said firmly.

Abernos and Viola watched in awe as Helga shot through the sky like an arrow towards the castle.

Hilda just shook her head in embarrassment. "Oh jeez, at least tell her I'm okay first. She's gonna kill Elias if she finds him first."

"I'm okay with that." Abernos said without hesitating.

"You fools! Elias won't be killed so easily!" Viola shouted. "We need to stop her!"

"Not a problem," Velma put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

"I hope you're not scared of heights," Hilda smiled as her sisters descended to grab the party up in their talons.

Meanwhile Elias failed to notice the growing commotion outside the castle walls. He was far more intrigued in his forcibly attempt to bed Elle. The musings of his fingers gave the room a false amorous atmosphere with forced sensual moans and heated breath against the others' skin. He was certainly taking his time, not doubt to torture her. Elle wondered if he was waiting for her simply give in to get it over with, but she held her tongue. Even if he succeeded, she wouldn't let him have as much satisfaction as he wanted.

"I'll offer you this bit of praise… You've endured longer than other woman I've had relations with…" He smirked.

"I won't 'get off' until you iget off/i!" Elle panted, trying to free her arms so she could push him off of her.

"Uh uh~," Elias scolded playfully and slithered another finger inside her.

Elle bit her lower lip and rolled her head to the side, trying to imagine herself in a worse situation in hopes it'd comfort her. But only one thing was worse than engaging in foreplay with Elias, and he likely wasn't going to wait much longer before fulfilling that nightmare.

"Your stubbornness is adorable," he chuckled. "Your toes are curled from pleasure, yet you refuse to let your cries escape your mouth. It's been so long since I've had a woman who put up a good fight. They're always the best in bed."

"You're absolute scum Elias!" Elle hissed.

"I've heard far worse," he grinned and nipped along her neck. "You'll have to do better than petty insults to detour me now."

The timing couldn't have been more perfect once Elle had a chance to think about it. She heard the shattering of glass and felt a rush of icy cold air. In less than two seconds, Elias was ensnared in Helga's talons and pinned against the floor.

"C-Captain Helga…!" Elle heaved a sigh of relief after untying her wrists with the help of her teeth, and gathered up the blankets around her to preserve some dignity and keep her warm.

Elle didn't even notice she was crying until Helga looked up and tilted her head curiously. "Just what did I interrupt?"

Elle slowly felt her moistened cheeks and knowing she'd be alright, allowed herself to break down. "Thank you…! If you hadn't…! He'd…! Thank you!"

Helga's eyes constricted and her gray-blue feathers ruffled up as she dug her talons deep into Elias' shoulders. "How idare/i you come into Malady's house and taint her council and friends with your evil?!"

"Heh, I intended to come in Elle actually," he snickered.

"SILENCE!" Helga shouted. "Your head will roll Elias Dormaeus!"

"Then you might want to avoid protocol and behead me now Miss Captain, otherwise you'll never get the opportunity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga eyed him suspiciously.

It didn't take Elle long to predict Elias' next move. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Too late. Elias already transformed himself into a viper, slipped from Helga's, grip, and attempted to bite her.

Elle jumped off the bed and grabbed his tail, which Elias was not expecting, and threw him across the room. He hit the wall, fell unconscious from the force of the blow, and transformed back.

"What the FUCK was that?!" Helga exclaimed, snakes being a foreign creature to their part of the world.

"Elias…" Elle said as she tried to calm her adrenaline. "And he's probably poisonous…"

"ELLE! HELGA!" A swarm of voices called for them from the hallway and soon the door was pushed off its hinges as Abernos, Viola, Hilda, Velma, Wilhemina, and the rest of rookery piled into the room.

"A-Abernos…! Miss Viola…!" Elle was definitely surprised to see those two in the entourage.

"Elle!" Abernos pushed past the others and gathered the honey blonde in his arms. "Thank the lord of the forest we found you!"

"Aber…" Elle teared up again and threw her arms around his chest.

"It's alright," Abernos said gently while hugging her.

"Captain, are you alright?" Hilda smiled as she approached her sister.

"You…" Helga glanced at Hilda's arms.

"I'm sorry," Hilda quickly apologized and hid her arms behind her back. "I'm completely useless as an Aquila… You must be so ashamed of me… Mother too…"

"Who the hell cares?" Helga wrapped her arms around her little sister. "You stupid little idiot… always making me worry…"

"Pleasantries aside, I believe we still have to deal with him," Viola pointed to Elias.

"Yes," Helga snapped her fingers and Velma and Wilhelmina gathered up Elias.

"Shall we dress him, ma'am?" Velma asked.

"He'll have a sheet in his cell," Helga said coldly. "Get him out of my sight."

"Yes Ma'am," all present Aquila bowed as they carried Elias out of the room.

Helga heaved a sigh and released Hilda from her arms. "I best inform their majesties. They'll want to know what commotion I've been causing in their castle. I'll also be sending officers to take statements from each of you while details are fresh in your minds so please be prepared."

Everyone agreed and Hilda left them to let their excitement die down finally.

"Elle, I'm so sorry…" Viola hugged her to her breast. "Both my sons have put you through so much…"

"I'm alright," Elle assured her. "It's… tiresome more than anything, but I'll be at peace with it someday..."

"That's the spirit Elle! Optimism!" Hilda smiled. "We'll put Elias in jail with a few sex deprived Minotaurs and let the justice system take its course!"

The three paused and looked at Hilda in disbelief, though silently they all found that imagery amusing and oddly befitting.

* * *

Once Elle got dressed, the four made their way downstairs to follow the justice protocol. Thankfully the efficiency of the Aquila had their statements taken and they were out in less than an hour. They were greeted by the anxious faces of Fionos, Ia, Bernard, Cordis, and even the straight-faced Alfron; all of whom had been informed by Helga minutes earlier of the situation at hand.

"HILDIE!" Fionos cried as he and Princess Cordis tackled the injured bird to the floor. "You're alive! I'm so happy you're alive!"

"I thought I'd never see you again Hilda!" Cordis sniffled. "I warned you about strange men, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, you did," Hilda squeezed Fionos tightly. "From now on I'll stick to the cute types instead."

Cordis smiled and hugged the two of them.

Elle smiled and grasped Viola's hand as she introduced her to her daughter. "Lady Ia, do you know who this is…?"

Ia stepped forward and took a good look at the woman, before her eyes widened and welled with tears. "My… mother…?"

Elle stepped back and Viola nodded her head. "I'm so sorry your family members keep popping out of the woodwork and causing you trouble… the one child who actually had a chance at a normal life…"

"Oh… no…! No! It's no trouble at all! It's too boring here sometimes!" Ia smiled through her tears and suddenly hugged Viola. "It's surprisingly amusing to me to know I'm the normal one in the family."

Viola laughed a bit and placed her hands on Ia's cheeks. "Ah… such spirit. That's good."

"Oh this so touching…!" Bernard sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Aren't human relationships beautiful, Alfron?"

"If you say so, Your Majesty," the elf said dryly.

"Um… Mr. Stag…" Fionos approached Abernos and tugged on his arm. "I'm sorry. I was the one who alerted Hilda and Elias to your presence… I'm… scared of my own kind… and I was worried you were gonna take me away…"

Abernos bent down on his knees and ruffled up Fionos' hair. "I don't think any good Stag would take you away from such a loving home."

"You're sure…?"

Abernos nodded. "If this is where you're happiest, that's where your father will want you to be."

Fionos wiped away his tears and smiled wide. "Thank you Mr. Stag!"

"Hehe, my name is Abernos," Abernos smiled. "What's yours?"

"I'm Fionos."

"Nice to meet you Fionos," Abernos leaned his head down and gently knocked the points of his horns against Fionos' tiny stubs in a traditional Stag salutation.

Fionos giggled and from across the room, Elle smiled. With conflicts finally resolved, she dearly hoped this would be the end of the drama that plagued her these past few months. She would be proven wrong the following morning of course, but for that one night, she took solace in the happiness of her friends, both old and new.

* * *

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you two," Elle smiled at Abernos and Viola as they took a late night snack and a cup of tea in a private drawing room on the first floor of the rookery tower. "But I'm curious, how did you know I was still in this world?"

"Mias told us the spell had likely failed. Leadbury confirmed this when he was able to get a whiff of your scent," Abernos explained.

"Mias…" Elle's eyes looked down into her teacup. "Did he… suffer before he went?"

Viola and Abernos exchanged a glance out of the corners of their eye, confirming silently with one another that the rumor had indeed spread as they planned it too. Mias' instructions were to assure Elle that he'd come for her, but given Elias was in the same vicinity, breathing word of his living status might reach the twin and compromise the sorcerer's strategy.

"He complained a lot," Abernos said. "Which gave us hope at first, but then he was just… quiet…"

"He exhausted himself with healing spells and weakened his immune system. We think infection was the cause… despite how careful we were to clean his wounds," Viola continued the lie.

"I see…" Elle said sadly.

"We should probably get back to Sussex at once," Abernos announced. "Put some distance between us and Elias."

"I don't want to go back," Elle objected.

"Wh-Why?" Abernos asked.

"I can't leave until we've dealt with Elias once and for all. If Mias can't do it, then I will. These good people don't know Elias and his tricks like we do. We need to make sure he won't hurt anyone ever again."

"Very well," Viola consented, much to Abernos' surprise. They were supposed to bring her back to Mias' manor and keep her out of danger.

"Miss Viola… I don't think we should—" Abernos began to argue.

Viola held up her hand for him to silence himself. "Elle makes a good point. Perhaps it is best we stay and help."

Abernos sighed. "Then shouldn't we at least send word to Berenos that there's been a change in plans?"

"Oh yes, why didn't Berenos come with you both?" Elle asked.

"Uh…" Abernos was running out of creative lies.

"He's preparing a funeral for Mias," Viola said, her quick wit always prepared with an explanation. "We're only able to preserve his body for so long, which is why we wanted to return to Sussex immediately."

"Oh…" As tempting as the offer was, Mias was dead and Elias was alive. Her choice, though difficult, was also obvious. "I can't go back… not yet… so tell Berenos it's okay to bury him."

"Alright," Abernos said as he headed to the door.

"Abernos," Elle stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Could you send a letter I wrote to Mias along with yours? I know it's kind of foolish, but I'd like Berenos to bury it with him."

Abernos smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm sure Mias would like that."

As dawn broke the following morning, a brown feather Aquila took off from the tower with a tote bag containing the messages to be delivered. She flew for hours without rest until she approached the northland's border and spied a black carriage against the white snow. She folded her wings in and flew down, landing quite gracefully atop the moving vehicle.

"Hm?" Berenos turned his head back.

"Are you Master Berenos?" She asked.

"I am."

She fished the two letters out of her bag and presented them to him. "A message from your brother, Master Abernos."

Berenos took the letters and hastily tore open the one addressed to him. He scanned the text quickly before swearing under his breath. He folded the paper over and tapped his foot against the carriage walls. "Mias! Wake up!"

The sorcerer opened the window of his carriage and looked up at the Stag with some annoyance. "What?"

Berenos reached over the corner to hand him the letters.

Mias took them and returned into the cabin of the carriage to read them:

_"Berenos, I trust Leadbury has already returned and informed you that Elle's somewhere in Noric. This is correct. We've found her in the home of the Norician Ambassador, whose wife is none other than Mias' sister! Unfortunately, we weren't able to convince Elle to return to Sussex with us. Elias is here in Noric as well and though he's imprisoned, we fear it's all part of some far more sinister plot. Elle refuses to leave him in the hands of people who are unaware of how dangerous he is. She's such a noble woman. Because we know it will put her in danger, we've also kept it secret that Mias is alive. One lie led to another and now the poor thing requested this letter be imparted with the deceased. I'm sure he'll find it amusing, but at the same time I hope you wallop him for causing Elle's distress. No doubt you're already on your journey to Noric, so we'll rendezvous sooner than we planned. Our main object remains to keep Elle safe, but given the change in plans, if you have any further instructions, please inform us as soon as possible. –Abernos"_

"Oh that woman…" Mias groaned and put his hand to his head, before he caught eye of the letter addressed to him. "A letter to the deceased, huh?"

He opened the envelope and carefully unfolded the paper. He expected to read the pained words of a woman with a broken heart, but that wasn't quite the right energy he felt as he read her words.

_"YOU STUPIDY BLOODY ARSEHOLE! How could you do this to me?! I've always found a way to make it on my own and I certainly don't need you coming to my rescue when it's YOUR fault I'm put in danger in the first place! If you could have just waited! I would have found my way back to you! But now you've gone and killed yourself and abandoned me in yet ANOTHER foreign land! You are, without a doubt, the most inconsiderate lover a woman could ever have! And yet I'd drag you up from Hell if I could… that's what I hate most about you... Even though you're dead, I can't stop loving you! You can't even give me peace in death! ARGH! You've definitely corrupted me! I hope you're happy! –Elle."_

"Everything okay?" Berenos asked.

"Yes," Mias said quietly.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing for the time being. If Elias is imprisoned, hopefully he'll stay that way until we get there."

Berenos turned to the Aquila. "Can you tell my brother to standby, Miss?"

"Of course."

"And if you don't mind my asking, where is the home of the Norician Ambassador?"

"That'd be the castle of Prince Bernard. You'll reach his governing city by day's end if the weather stays clear. You won't be able to miss it. Shall I send a party to escort you?"

"No thank you. We'd like to keep our arrival as discrete as possible."

"Very well. I shall take my leave then," she bowed before taking off from the carriage roof and catching a breath of wind up into the sky.

* * *

Elias slumped himself in the corner of his cell, the thin blanket from his cot tightly wrapped around his body to maintain a bit of warmth. He'd been in prison for a couple days refusing to speak, much to the frustration of the captain of the guard.

"We have enough evidence to execute you. If you've resigned yourself to death, so be it, but protocol states you must give a statement, verbal or written," Helga stared him down. "Have you nothing to say in your defense?"

He didn't respond.

"What is your true purpose here?" Helga demanded.

Again, Elias remained tight lipped.

Helga heaved a sigh, got up from the table, and left the cell block.

"How'd it go?" Hilda asked as her sister emerged from the prison.

"He's not talking," Helga removed her helmet and scratched her head. "I don't like it. I'm Captain for a reason, but I expected him to be a more formidable opponent… I can't help but think he's still concocting some sort of devious plot."

"He's naked, imprisoned, and his magic has been sealed; I dunno how he can do anything now."

"Yes… We're taking every precaution, but my feathers are still on edge…"

Hilda thought for a moment. "Let me talk to him."

"Absolutely not! That bastard almost killed you!"

"Mhm. No doubt it'll amuse him to see I've survived. He won't keep quiet around me, I guarantee it," Hilda smiled confidently.

"Hilda…" Helga groaned.

"Oh c'mon! You and Alu have been suspiciously overprotective of me lately! I'm not a hatchling anymore! You want me to be a guard so bad, how about I practice in a field I just might be capable in?"

Helga groaned again, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine… Just be careful."

"Will do Captain!" Hilda saluted before entering the cell block.

The familiar clicking of Hilda's talons against the stone floor was enough to attract Elias' attention. "Heh… so you lived."

"Having our feathers plucked isn't fatal, but they're quite troublesome to regrow. I'll probably never be able to fly properly now…" Hilda explained calmly. Though she was confident before her sister, she quieted her demeanor before Elias as a sign of her distrust.

"And you've come to curse me for your sad fate, I suppose?"

Hilda shook her head. "I've always been the odd bird out. You've actually helped relieve a great deal of pressure off my wings by crippling me. I won't be a guardian, despite the fact I was born an Aquila and it's been our birthright for centuries. I still want to be of use to my sisters and the Noric Royal Family, but in my own way. You've given me the opportunity to explore other paths in life, so thank you."

"…I try to kill you and you're thanking me?" Elias raised an eyebrow. "You're without a doubt, the stupidest being I've ever met."

"Yeah, I am pretty featherbrained," she smiled and knelt down just outside the bars. She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a bit of cloth with a bit of bread inside it. "Don't tell my sis, but I smuggled this in for you."

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled.

"You must be. Standard procedure dictates no rations will be given until the prisoner agrees to talk. You haven't said a word to anyone in over two days." Hilda placed the cloth inside the cell. "It's not much, but it'll help keep your strength up."

"I don't want it," he snapped, wanting to lunge at her but then suddenly stopping and curling up back in the corner.

"Oh c'mon Eli. What's the matter? You freeze your scrotum to the floor or something?"

Elias narrowed his eyes and looked at her for a moment. Giving in to her kind eyes, he crawled closer to the cell's bars and picked up the bread. He ate it in silence, though he expected Hilda to continue poking fun at him.

She didn't. She sat there quietly, her eyes averted from him as he ate and readjusted the blanket around himself.

"If you think I'm going to talk to you about my objective just because you fed me—"

"I don't expect you to say anything about that," Hilda interrupted. "Because what ever it is, I don't think you'd go through with it."

"Really now?"

"Mhm. You had the opportunity to kill me, Abernos, and even your mother. Instead you locked us up. Granted we would have starved to death eventually, but all the information we have on you spoke of how you delighted in bloodshed. Now perhaps you're like an addict and the minute you killed, you'd lose control of yourself, but you definitely enjoyed plucking my feathers so that can't be the reason either. I think you want to believe your own lies: you want to change. The façade you're operating under is what you wish your life could be like."

"Brilliant theory Detective, but where's your proof?" Elias asked mockingly.

"You're going to give it to me," Hilda smiled and drew a horizontal line with her fingers. "That bread I gave you had a Rune spell on it. Now, tell me the 'Truth'."

"I wanted to manipulate Ia into killing her husband," Elias blurted out and promptly tried to cover his mouth, but some force in his body wasn't allowing him that option. "Rather than I kill her, I hoped she'd be declared a traitor and executed! Not only would I kill that bloody beloved ambassador, but I'd kill the last of my siblings and obtain the secrets of the Dormaeus family!"

"Why remain confident your plan will work now that you've been imprisoned?"

"Because I've been slowly poisoning Ia with magic since I arrived here! I gave her the last dose when she visited me this morning! It's a spell triggered by gradual depression! I made her hit rock bottom when she realized her dear brother was a murderer!"

Hilda's eyes widened and she flew towards the door.

"You're too late!" Elias cackled. "It's only a matter of time before the delicate fabric holding her mind snaps!"

* * *

Chapters 42 - 47


	12. Chapter 12

_"I think you want to believe your own lies: you want to change."_  Hilda's words echoed in his mind.

A sudden case of nausea overwhelmed his stomach and he vomited in the corner of his cell. The acid from the bile and the side effects of unperfected magic burned his throat in a nostalgic sensation from his boyhood when this whole mess started.

He'd always known Mias would be the heir, not because of birth order or talent, but because of his confidence. Elias was the meeker, less adventurous of the two. He knew he didn't have enough favor with his father to begin with, so staying out of trouble and remaining the obedient son was the only roll he could play. Yet Mias, ever the mischief maker, could always con him into pranks that ultimately ended with Elias getting in trouble and Mias avoiding punishment.

Elias felt more like a scapegoat than a brother, but he always acknowledged his share of responsibility for agreeing to flip petticoats up at parties and sneaking into their father's private library to read up on the darkest magical practices. He was never able to refuse Mias and that's what truly bothered him. Emotions such as jealously and resentment were present, but Elias was aware such feelings were meant to bred into them in hopes it'd drive their success. He vowed never to let them overpower his rational. Mias was smart, but he could be careless. He'd need someone with a clear head to serve as his confidant in their later years. It seemed only fitting that Elias, Mias' other half, have such a position.

But his dream was quickly shattered shortly before their eye markings were to be bestowed upon them. With their markings came a terrible truth about their family.

"We… we have to kill each other…?" Young Elias trembled as he braved to face his father.

"Are you hard of hearing Elias?" Dragias sneered. "What do you think we've been raising you to be?"

"Killing each other doesn't make any sense!" Mias shouted. "We're being raised to restore our family after you were orphaned, right Father?"

Dragias chuckled. "Do you really think dozens of my siblings died of natural causes?"

Mias and Elias' backs stiffened and a chill ran down their spines.

"It's a competition. It's foolish to assume the first born will be the strongest retainer. We've been waiting for generations for one special boy to be born with the power to reclaim the lands we've lost over time."

"I bet we only lost power because there weren't enough Dormaeus family members to protect the head!" Mias argued. "How could anyone want that stupid title if he needs to shed the blood of his own brothers to get it?!"

"Because, the knowledge of power granted to the heir are worth killing for. Centuries ago, this competition didn't exist and the strongest heir was overwhelmed and killed by his brothers."

"That doesn't make sense. If the power is as great as you claim it is, no head would be overwhelmed," Mias continued to argue.

"If the attacker is your own flesh and blood?" Dragias countered. "Love will only doom you, my sons. It's for the sake of our family, that the weak must be weeded out. You, Mathias, are the one our ancestors have been waiting for. I'm sure of it, even as your mother is once again with child."

"Then why do you continue to fuck her?" Mias glared. "How many little brothers do you expect me to kill to obtain this power?"

Dragias' lips curved into a wicked smile. "As many as it takes to drain that horrid humanity from you and turn you into a true force of darkness."

The color drained from Elias' face and he ran from the room in fear of his own life.

"Elias!" Mias ran after him and caught up with him in the corridor. "Elias! Wait!"

Elias turned his head as Mias grabbed his shoulder. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and snot was bubbling from his nose. "Mias…"

"Don't you believe it Elias!" Mias shouted confidently. "Don't you dare believe the shit that spews from that old man's mouth!"

"But it… it all makes sense… doesn't it? I always felt like there was something he was keeping from us…! Why people always seem to be afraid of us…!"

"Even if it's true, he can't make me kill anyone," Mias smiled. "You got to promise me you won't give in to that old man's bullocks either, okay?"

"I… I'm not as strong as you Mias…"

"That's not true. If I'm capable enough to be the heir, then so are you. You just can't let Father get to you."

"Alright…" Elias sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"It'll be fine. Tomorrow we get our eye marks and become true Dormaeus sorcerers! I wonder what sort of ceremony it'll be… maybe we'll get a party too and some of the nobles will introduce us to their daughters," Mias grinned.

"I don't think it's that sort of occasion," Elias weakly chuckled.

"Aw, well a man can hope, can't he? You like that daughter of the Sussex governor don't you? That red head?"

"Iedra?" Elias blushed. "Sh-She's cute I guess, but I think she's into S&M…"

Mias laughed and their conversation became as innocent as talk between two preteen boys could be.

With Elias' mind set to ease, he thought it appropriate to visit his mother in her tower. He knew she'd barely acknowledge his presence, but all the same, he liked sitting in the room with her and talking. He shared a lot with Mias, but sometimes he wished he could receive a little parental guidance. Someday, perhaps his mother would also offer him comforting words.

"Mathias is quite the insolent brat," Elias heard his father's voice form within the chamber as he approached. "I don't know how a talentless brood mare like you managed to incarnate your defiance into him, but it'll be problematic if he remains good hearted."

"Heh, guess you didn't raise them right. You should have brainwashed them from an early age," Viola retorted.

"There's no need for brainwashing," Dragias smirked. "Come the ceremony tomorrow, they'll become obedient."

Elias, who'd promptly pressed his ear to the door upon hearing his mother's voice for the first time, slowly backed down the hall. His father was plotting something and he was determined to stop it.

He knew the ceremony was held in the Dormaeus Family crypt, a vast underground chamber containing the bones of over a thousand men. With a cloak over his figure and a lantern in hand, he ventured down into the stagnant, foul air. Not every body was blessed with a coffin and instead lay on a slap covered by their burial shrouds and left to rot in the open. Thankfully, none were fresh, but the chamber still held a distinct odor.

"It's okay Elias… they're dead…" Elias whispered to comfort himself as he searched for a place among the dead that looked ceremonial.

His light illuminated the dried husks of his ancestors as he passed them by and their empty eye sockets seemed to follow him as he explored their resting place.

"If I were holding a family ceremony in a crypt…" Elias thought out loud until it came to him. "The first Dormaeus…"

A brilliant deduction, but their history was a thousand years long. The first Dormaeus, the darkest sorcerer the world had known since the devils themselves roamed the earth in ancient times: Aterias Dormaeus.

Elias immediately began scanning the dates on the slabs and coffins. The dates took him deeper and deeper into the chamber until he found the ancestor he was looking for.

A stone sarcophagus stood vertically against the back wall, a carving of Aterias' likeness on the cover. He stone eyes looking down at his descendent skeptically.

Elias gulped and looked around the sarcophagus for something out of place. When he didn't find anything, he set the lantern on the floor and pulled a dagger from its sheath on his belt. "Forgive the disturbance, Grandfather."

He inserted the blade under the slab and cast his magic through it, successfully popping the lid open. It slid to the side, revealing a passageway instead of a corpse. Elias sheathed his knife and picked up his lantern before entering the cobweb lined stairway.

In the furthest depth of the underground, Elias found himself before Aterias in a grand, black throne room. The mummified remains of the legendary sorcerer sat in the center of the room upon his throne, determined to reign over the world even in death.

Elias wondered just how this played into the ceremony, but for Mias' sake, as well as his own, he had to sabotage their father's plan. The only problem was he wasn't sure exactly how to do that, aside from desecrating the body. If his father found out he'd done such a thing, he'd definitely be killed.

"Better by his hand, than Mias'…" Elias resolved and nervously reached forward for the shroud.

Unseen to Elias eyes, a black mist began wafting from Aterias' mouth and gathering around the throne.

Chills ran through Elias' entire body and he froze in place when he realized true evil surrounded him.

 _"Who stands before me?"_  A dark, raspy voice whispered.

"E-Elias Dormaeus, son of Dragias Dormaeus," Elias said bravely, though he was trying not to piss his pants.

_"Will you serve my dark purpose?"_

Elias paused. It appeared he'd triggered the ceremony prematurely. There'd be no stopping whatever trap his father had set, but there was hope he could still save Mias. He took a deep breath and quelled his shaking, trying to stand as confident as he could, before he said, "I will."

Darkness swirled around him instantly, entering every orifice of Elias' body. He screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed his head. He was in unspeakable pain for only a moment and then everything went still. Elias dropped to his knees, silent as the bones of his ancestors.

After a few minutes, he got to his feet and left the crypt immediately only to return the following morning with his father and brother. He was quiet as the ceremony was repeated, only this time without the intensity Elias experienced previous.

Dragias drew his finger around the boys' eyes, creating their markings with a spell as old Aterias. He grinned malevolently after completing the ceremony and gave Mias a firm pat on the shoulder. "Are you ready to obey my every word?"

Mias raised an eyebrow at him. "Piss off, old man."

Dragias seemed surprised to meet with the same rebellious son.

Over the next few weeks there was a gradual change in Elias' demeanor; he secluded himself, took a strange interest in torturing animals, and most peculiar of all, he seemed to resent Mias. Darkness had taken over him, body and soul, and as the years passed it only continued to poison the once kindhearted Elias. He became the obedient son, the one who'd shed blood without question, and the one who caused more heartache for the brother he wanted spared.

The truth, kept hidden deep in his heart, was that he longed to go back to the way he was. He wanted to be his brother's ally, not his enemy. He had to change back, but the only way he knew how was through more blood shed. Even though Mias was no longer in this world, he wanted to be freed from the spell. There was no longer a need to hate, or to kill. He'd only need be a villain a little longer.

* * *

The brilliance of Elias' plan wasn't in the quantity of blood shed, but rather the degree of villainy required to bring such a plan to fruition. When he and Ia visited, he always brought their conversation toward darker topics. It became apparent Ia's desire to be a mother was her weakness and he knew how to exploit it: sad tales from his childhood. Her defenses down, it took only a single comforting touch to transfer a spell into her subconscious.

Every time thereafter, whenever Ia's spirit wavered, the spell would eat away at her mind. Elias had no shortage of sob stories to share with his sister, and of course the distress of Hilda's apparent death helped greatly, but it still wasn't enough to make her snap. He expected her resilience, and thought one more act of devilry, raping Elle, would be enough to destroy his reputation and give Ia the last needed dose of poison to activate the true darkness of the spell.

As luck would have it, Hilda escaped and exposed him as a murderer. A little more dramatic than he intended, but all the same, he was right where he wanted to be: in prison, safely locked away while his sister would commit unspeakable crimes in his place. In the chaos, he'd make his own escape and quietly await Ia's prosecution and subsequent execution.

However, while he remained confident in his spell, he had been forced to reveal himself as the perpetrator. That would complicate his escape, but luckily Elias had a backup plan. He cast a similar spell on another of the castle' inhabitants: one whose mind was much weaker than they led on.

* * *

When Hilda burst into the guard's station, Helga first suspected Elias had done something to her rather than reveal his intentions. "Hilda! What's wrong?!"

"No time for explanations! We must detain Lady Ia immediately and get Prince Bernard into a saferoom! That bastard's been one step ahead of us from the beginning!" Hilda said in passing and raced back to the castle as fast as her feet could take her.

"You alert the others, I'll handle their majesties," Helga said as she flew passed Hilda.

"I'll be with you as soon as I can!" Hilda shouted back.

It was troublesome to fly indoors, but no one was faster and more agile in the air than Helga. The Captain of the Guard was always first on the scene of any disturbance, but alas, not this time. A sudden jolt passed through Helga's head and her wings failed her. She fell onto the stairway that led to Ia and Bernard's chamber and tumbled downward onto the landing in pain.

"Helga!" Fionos cried as he and the others emerged from a nearby room.

"Fio…" she winced and forced herself upright.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Elle asked, kneeling down near the Aquila to see if she could help.

"There's no time! Hurry! Lady Ia and Prince Bernard are in danger!" Helga said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She'll be alright!" Fionos said strongly and raced up the stairs on four limbs. "Follow me!"

Viola, Abernos, and Elle hurried up the stairs after the white fawn. They reached the twin doors of the royal chambers in moments and wasted no time bursting in.

"Huh?" Ia looked up from her tea at her four out of breath guests panting in her doorway. "…Is everything alright?"

"Helga said you're in danger!" Fionos said and rushed over to Ia.

"In danger?" Ia laughed it off. "As you can see, I'm fine Fionos. My room is in the center of the castle, so it's very well guarded. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Abernos said as he looked around the room.

"Elias…" Viola hissed under her breath and approached her daughter. "You're sure everything is alright?"

"Not a disturbance all morning until you four burst in," she smiled and hugged Fio against her chest.

"Where's your husband…?" Elle asked, not seeing any sign of the prince in the room.

As Elle asked, Fionos pushed himself away from Ia and noticed the white collar of fur around his neck suddenly had bright red stains. His eyes widened when he realized Ia's dark red dress was the source. He let out a loud scream and fell backwards onto his hindquarters in shock.

"I do wish you wouldn't scream," Ia said calmly and took a sip of her tea. "My husband is trying to take a nap."

All eyes shifted to the four post bed with the drawn red and gold curtains and back to Ia, who seemed eerily placid.

"He got to her…" Elle breathed as the cavalry of Aquila arrived on the scene, led by Hilda.

There were more glances exchanged, but no further words. Ia was escorted from the room and the five waited outside for confirmation that Bernard was lying dead in his bed. Fionos was crying in Hilda's arms and even Elle found herself on the verge of tears and slumped her head against Abernos' arm for comfort.

Abernos pulled her under his arm and rested his chin on her head. He turned to Viola, his eyes asking her just what would be appropriate to say at a time like this.

The mature woman heaved a silent sigh and shook her head. There was nothing that could be said.

"Will they execute Ia…?" Abernos asked Hilda.

"If this were just another murder, normally I'd say no… but when a member of the royal family is murdered, someone has to pay… an eye for an eye…" Hilda responded. "The King isn't as new age as Prince Bernard… he won't think twice about executing Ia, regardless of the evidence we present…"

"So she'll die even though it's not her fault?!"

"Well we could let her escape, but if she's now a deranged lunatic like Elias, we can't put others' lives in jeopardy!" Hilda cried.

"But if Elias gains the power of the Dormaeus family, no one will be safe…" Elle commented and gently removed Abernos' arm. "I can't believe he'd want to rid himself of such darkness when he takes such delight in the chaos it brings… We can't let him! We have to do something!"

"He won't gain it by killing Ia," Abernos said without thinking. He simply wanted to boost everyone's hopes and instead let the suspicious comment slip from his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Elle asked.

Viola glared at Abernos.

"Well, I… I was thinking… wouldn't it be easier to kill Elias?" He said nervously. "H-He can't be the new head if he's dead, right?"

"I don't know if we have enough grounds to execute him," Hilda said. "Though he is a foreigner in our lands, so I doubt we'd face any backlash in doing so… but it still seems… wrong."

"Then Ia would be the last living Dormaeus…" Elle realized. "She'd gain what ever power Elias wants, but if she's been corrupted, there's no telling what she'll do with it either!"

"So by killing either of them, we'd just create a bigger problem, huh?" Hilda commented.

That wasn't true seeing as Mias was still alive, but Abernos and Viola were still unsure if they should reveal that information.

"Uh, Hilda, could you come take a look at this?" One of the Aquila, the brown feathered messenger from earlier, poked her head out of the room and motioned for Hilda to join her.

"Ah, Zelda, I don't want to see a dead body… especially not His Highness'."

"Just get in here," Zelda insisted.

Hilda groaned and handed Fionos over to Abernos before entering the room to examine what ever it was that had Zelda and the other Aquila baffled. She came toward the bed, expecting to see a carved up corpse. Needless to say she was surprised when she saw large mannequin in the likeness of Prince Bernard lying on the bed with a few torn pouches of blood tied to its chest.

"It… It all the sudden changed into this form," Zelda informed her. "I was sure we were examining Prince Bernard's body."

Hilda burst out laughing in relief, all eyes turning to her in disbelief. "Oh, I should have known better…! You have eyes and ears all over this place Alu!"

Down in the cellar, the Runeskeeper smiled smugly.

"Hm?" Prince Bernard noticed the expression as he sat across the table from the man. "Something amusing my friend?"

"Indeed," Alu turned to the two figures browsing his collection of Runes. "Good thing you boys arrived when you did. I don't know if my spells would have been enough to pull off such a feat."

"You flatter me Professor," a black fur wearing figure smirked and promptly should the tome he'd been skimming. "Now, let's finish cleaning up this mess my brother has made."

* * *

"Fear not my loyal companions!" Bernard's voice boomed as he emerged from the underground with Alu, Mias, Berenos, and two silent servants: the man with long dark hair, the woman with cream colored tresses. "Your Prince is unharmed!"

"Your Highness!" The Aquila twittered happily as they swarmed their beloved leader and the others.

Bernard laughed, "Girls, girls, please."

Mias and Berenos were stunned to see the dozens of feathered females. Only in Mias' wildest dreams had he seen hoards of women pining to give affection to one man, ideally him.

Alu noticed their stunned expressions and chuckled, "Never seen what it's like to be both powerful and popular, eh Mathias?"

Mias cleared his throat and straightened his posture, especially when he saw Elle hurrying down the stairs toward them.

"Alright, enough of this," Bernard held his guardians at bay. "I need you all to secure the castle and keep a close watch on my dear Ia until we can cleanse her mind of Elias' sorcery. Also, summon my niece. I don't want Cordis being blindsided by all this commotion."

"Yes sir!" The Aquila fell into line before they dismissed themselves, clearing away to reveal the group hidden behind the prince and their feathers.

Elle's eyes widened as she was sure the form before her was a phantom. Her knees grew weak and as he smiled at her, it felt like her heart had leapt out of her chest to go to him.

"Elle…" Mias moved toward her, his arms spread to receive her.

Elle stepped back, unsure if this handsome specter was real or a figment of her imagination. Be he a man or a ghost, he was there before her in all his dark splendor, like an angel with raven's wings or the shadow of the moon; black and beautiful. All the recent stress had undoubtedly gone to her head and now, as if to comfort her, her mind materialized the man she longed to be with. Her feet moved her closer without her needing to consider making a decision and before she realized it, she was in his arms once more.

Mias squeezed her close to his chest and buried his head into her hair. It'd been too long since he last had the pleasure of inhaling her scent.

Elle was elated to feel his embrace, and even more so to hear the thumping of his heart in his chest. He was alive, and he was here. It was the first time Elle was truly happy to see her kidnapper, and briefly, she hoped he was there to take her away from all this mess. She wanted to forget about the world for just a moment and give Mias a stern talking to, but even that could wait. She looked up at him, her olive eyes ripe with hot tears and lifted her lips up to meet his. If this truly was Mias, he'd kiss like Mias and that'd be all she'd need to forgive him.

He didn't disappoint her. His lips pressed down against hers firmly and his hands adjusted their positions on her body: one on the back of her neck, the other cupping her buttocks possessively. This was definitely Mias.

"Ah hem," Alu cleared his throat, drawing the couple's attention to the fact their friends were all watching their tender reunion.

"Right," Mias reluctantly pulled his head back, but kept Elle securely in his arms.

The two quiet, muscular servants approached the two and began pressing their noses against Elle's cheeks, making happy sounding grunts.

"Uh… Mias…?"

"What? They're Ares and Eris. Their thin coats can't handle this cold so I transformed them into humans for the time being," Mias explained.

The two creatures smiled warmly and continued to nuzzle against the two.

"Cease and desist you two, we still have business to attend to," Mias said seriously.

"Where did the captain take Ia, Hilda?" Bernard asked.

"A private room down the north hall, but those weren't Helga's orders. She wasn't at the scene when I arrived."

"She collapsed on the stairway," Fionos spoke up, his trauma now easier to recover from once he realized it was all a ruse. "She told us to go on ahead."

"The main stairway to the central chambers?"

"Yeah," Fionos confirmed.

"But I came up that same stairway and I didn't see hide nor tail feather of her…" Hilda turned to the others. "She never came up to the bed chamber?"

"I didn't see her," Abernos shook his head.

"Neither did I," Viola added.

"That's not like her," Hilda turned to Alu. "Did Elias do something to her? I know you must have bugged his cell. That's how you knew to switch the prince out right away, right?"

"Not exactly," Alu scratched the back of his head. "I placed the Rune on you when I bandaged your arms."

Hilda gasped. "So you've been eavesdropping on every conversation I've had since?!"

"Yes," he didn't even try to deny it.

"That's an invasion of my privacy Alu!" Hilda blushed fiercely. "So you've heard everything?!"

"That's right," he smiled and put his hand on her head. "Brilliant move with the bread. I'm proud of you."

"H-Hey! Don't skirt the issue!" Hilda kept blushing, but didn't stop him from ruffling her hair. "You weird old man…"

"Thank you," he kept smiling. "But this is a mystery. It's not like Helga to disappear. You four witnessed her on the stairs. You say she had collapsed, how so?"

"It looked like she'd fallen down the stairs," Abernos said.

"Her speech was weak too," Viola noted.

"I assumed she was in too much of hurry and crashed," Elle admitted.

"No, Helga can navigate much tighter quarters with ease," Hilda informed them. "Oh god, you don't think Elias somehow got to her too?!"

"Probably," Mias said. "Once he knows your weakness, he'll exploit it and poison your mind with a curse."

"Not my sister!" Hilda said defensively. "Helga's the bravest, smartest, fastest, strongest Aquila in the entire country! She was suspicious of Elias from the start! Even if she had a weakness, there's no way she'd let that bastard find it!"

"Everyone has weaknesses," Mias said coldly. "And Elias, one way or another, will find it."

Hilda frowned and clenched her fists tightly. The very idea was absurd to her. Ever since she was born, Hilda always held her elder sister in high regard. Helga never gave her any reason to look down upon her. She was Captain of the Guard for a reason: because she wasn't weak.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

At that very moment, Elias was no fully dressed and stepping out of his cell as a free man. "Took you long enough."

Helga lowered and looked away from him.

"Aw, don't make such a face. You're such a pretty bird~," Elias teased and raised Helga's chin with his finger.

Her golden eyes were glazed over as if she were in trance.

"Who would have ever thought the noble Captain of the Guard would be the weak link in this pitiful kingdom?" He crackled his knuckles, having his wrists finally freed from the magic sealing shackles. "Now, since it seems my initial plan has failed, I'll have to resort to other methods. Will you assist me?"

Helga slowly nodded her head.

"Wonderful," Elias clapped his hands together. "Let's be off then. I think another visit with my sister is in order."

* * *

"So you're Ia," Mias smirked when he met his sister. "You certainly have the dashing physique of a Dormaeus."

"I have nothing to say," Ia said calmly.

"Suit yourself. The sooner I undo this curse, the better," he said as he extracted two vials from the pouch on his belt and popped the corks off with his thumb. "Hold her."

The Aquila guards promptly restrained both of Ia's arms as Mias approached her. She began struggling, fighting with all her might to shake them. "UNHAND ME! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY?!"

"Forgive us Lady Ia," one of them said, tightening their hold on her while a third Aquila held her head still.

"Open her mouth," Mias instructed.

"NO! NO!" Ia fought, but the strength of the three guards was more than enough to overpower her.

Her mouth was forced open and Mias poured both potions down her throat. He tossed the empty vials to the floor and placed both his hands on her temples, beginning the enchantment. His hands glowed a warm, comforting green light and he began to slowly pull them out to the sides.

Ia's struggling ceased and her head fell limp.

Mias continued to pull his hands further until a snake like mist slithered out from her mouth and slowly dissipated into the air.

Ia began coughing and Mias motioned for the guard at the door to let Bernard in.

"Ia!" The Prince hurried to his wife's side and placed his large hangs gingerly upon her shoulders. "Ia, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Dreadful," she said weakly and leaned her head against him. "I… had the most horrible dream that I murdered you…"

Bernard smiled. "And that's all it is my love, a dream; a fleeting nightmare."

Ia threw her arms around her husband's broad shoulders and held him close.

Mias smirked and turned to leave the room, when Ia called out to him.

"Please wait," she said.

Mias didn't turn to face her. "It'll be best for your recovery if you don't look at me. Elias I unfortunately bare a similar resemblance."

"I'm not so simple minded that I confuse one man for another," Ia stood and approached him. "The rumors I've heard about you have made you notorious Mathias, but never villainous."

"That depends on what you've heard."

Ia smirked. "I suppose that's true."

"You should get some rest now. You may shower me with praise and adoration once you've recovered."

"Oh ho ho, you have my thanks but from what I understand, this whole mess is your fault in the first place."

Mias turned around, ready to argue. "My fault?! How is any of this my fault?!"

"If you hadn't faked your death, Elias wouldn't be trying to kill me in the first place! You've placed my whole kingdom in jeopardy at a very crucial political time!"

"I needed to play dead so he would go after you! That way I could track you both down!"

"Some big brother you are! I now fully believe all the stories I've heard from Elle! You self centered jerk!"

"Well your eye markings look ridiculous!"

The two continued their heated argument, causing Bernard and the Aquila to tiptoe out of the room.

"They're arguing?" Elle asked, having heard the commotion.

"It would appear so," Bernard smiled. "But that's good. Ia doesn't drop her proper lady routine for just anybody. She must really feel comfortable about him."

"OW! My hair! MUM! Mathias is pulling my hair!" Ia shouted.

Viola got up from her chair and yelled into the room. "For Christ's sake, you're 27 and 25!"

Elle and Bernard stared blankly for a moment, then laughed. It might not be proper at their ages, but this was how siblings were supposed to argue. However, one brother's fight had not yet concluded and the only way for it to be resolved was in the finality of death.

* * *

No being is completely impervious to outside forces. Everyone, whether they accept or deny it, has a weakness. To survive that weakness must be guarded diligently; so it has been since life began once upon a time.

Captain of the Guard, Helga, kept secrets hidden under lies and armor, with no intention to expose or have them exploited. Her inner security, however, was not guarded against the likes of black magic. All it took was a bit of casually observed information for the spell to worm itself inside her mind could pry open her soul like a book, giving Elias all he'd need to manipulate her buried darkness.

The information: two almost invisible scars present across the sides of Hilda's wrists. Once hidden my feathers, their contrast with her flesh told him quite a tale that fit in with why the Aquila wasn't as strong as the others. She'd been damaged long before he took his blade to her.

"You okay?" Abernos asked. He'd recently glanced down at Hilda and found the tiny bird woman looking rather worried and uptight.

"Perhaps I'm over thinking things… My sister does all the time, but… I can't help but feel something is still 'wrong'…" Hilda hugged her arms. "I feel powerless and fragile in my own body, like a feather in a blizzard…"

"Maybe you should sit down," Abernos suggested.

"Hilda," Wilhelmina's strong voice summoned her across the main hall where the majority of the group was gathered.

"Yes?" Hilda quickly joined the circle of Aquila.

"Elias escaped," Wilhelmina said directly.

"WHAT?!"

"We just came back from the cell block. There's no sign of him."

"B-But that's impossible! We sealed his magic! He had no weapons! No clothes!"

"The lock wasn't tampered with either," Velma said. "One of us opened it, and the Captain is the only one unaccounted for."

"H… How dare you! There's no proof Helga did anything wrong!"

"Then where the hell is she?!" They snapped back.

"Maintain a clear mind and examine all the evidence! That's what we've been taught to do since we were young!" Wilhelmina said lividly.

"You're her sister! We know you have a bias, but you should know better than any of us what protocol dictates!" Zelda wagged her finger accusingly.

"You have a responsibility to act in your sister's place as she acts in your mother's!" Velma scolded.

"Ingrid would be so ashamed of you!"

"Losing your wings is one thing, but letting your own feelings compromise an investigation?!"

"That's enough," Berenos stepped in between the three officers and Hilda. "I don't know how the Aquila run their roost, but fighting amongst one another isn't progressive."

"Back off Stag," Wilhelmina said with narrowing eyes. "This doesn't concern you."

"This concerns everyone. We all heard you say Elias escaped. Stop ganging up on her and let's work together on ratifying the situation. Who's in charge after your Captain?"

"I am," Wilhelmina stepped forward. "And I'd gladly take charge in Captain Helga's absence, but we've yet to be fully brief about the situation. We can't go flying blindly lest we jeopardize the safety of everyone in Kaldberg Castle."

Berenos thought over the situation for a moment. "You believe Elias was released by your captain?"

"Yes," Wilhelmina said, earning an angry glare from Hilda.

"If she's still no where to be found, I'm willing to bet she remains in his company, meaning Elias must still be within the castle grounds. There'd be no reason to keep her hostage if he planned on escaping. Chances are he wants to personally make sure his plan succeeds. However we have the upper hand. He doesn't know we've exorcised his curse from her ladyship, and there's been no word of Prince Bernard's death. He'll soon realize he's failed and return to strike. I purpose we set a trap and wait for him to reveal himself."

"That means using Lady Ia as bait!" Zelda exclaimed with disgust.

"Your ladyship will not be put into harm's way," Berenos grinned and turned to look up onto the balcony where Mias stood griping with his mother and sister.

The Aquila exchanged glances before agreeing to cooperate.

"What do you need?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Weapons, and preferably some armor if you have any that will fit me and my brother."

"Huh? Me?" Abernos said from a few feet away.

"Can I count on you?" Berenos ignored Abernos and continued conversing with the Aquila.

All three nodded with slightly reddened cheeks. It appeared Berenos' take charge attitude and admirable confidence had captured their hearts all at once.

"Alright Abby, we have work to do," Berenos announced as he approached his brother.

"Aw, Berenos do I have to?"

"Um," Hilda reached out and grabbed Berenos' arm. "Thank you."

Berenos smiled. "You're welcome, but you shouldn't let them talk to you that way."

"Yeah…" Hilda said quietly as she released his arm.

Berenos headed up the stairs to talk to Mias while Abernos stayed behind to make sure Hilda was alright.

"Nothing they said was false…" Hilda said. "Regardless of what I want to be, I iwas/i raised to be a guardian like the rest of my sisters… I should know what to do…"

"I don't think I could function properly without Berenos around," Abernos said. "You can train your whole life to be a great warrior, but if someone you care for is in jeopardy, you start relying more on your feelings than you do your mind."

"I know, but in our duties acting on emotions might save one but harm another. My mother died protecting Prince Bernard from an assailant, but that day, Helga got hurt too… She lived… but there's a scar on her back from the arrow that hit her… Our mother didn't hesitate to protect Prince Bernard. We, her children, were always second. That's how life is for an Aquila. We aren't brought up believing in personal relationships. We'll only end up getting hurt in the end. You're a Stag, so maybe you don't understand. You tend to stay with your mates until they give birth to your sons so you surely develop some sort of deeper intimacy over those nine months. We aren't like that…"

"If that's true, how come you love your sister so much?"

"Because I'm the odd bird out," Hilda sniffled. "I can't help it… no matter what training I go through, I can't become a soldier like the rest of them…! I can't lock up my heart!"

Abernos draped his arm over Hilda's shoulder and pulled her over to his chest so she could cry.

Hilda wasted no time bursting into tears and bawling into the Stag's chest. The others couldn't help but become spectators to the scene.

Crying… She was always crying, except when her mother or father held her. This aggravated Helga to no end when her sister was born. Hilda would always throw a fit whenever Helga tried to hold her. She spent months of endless torture having to look after her in place of their mother, the esteemed Captain of the Guard, and here this annoying baby should her no gratefulness.

What was worse, when Ingrid was around to tend to her motherly duties, she spent all her time with the baby and not instructing Helga in Aquila training. She began to feel like she was nothing more than a babysitter, not a daughter or sister. Hilda's father tended her sometimes, but that was extremely aggravating. Fathers were foreign to their culture. Having Alu around in Hilda's early life wouldn't leave much of an imprint on the baby's memory, but it'd be enough to make her 'different'. Even when he had to stop visiting, the odd times when the two would meet, Hilda seemed to know he was her father. Always smiling, always laughing. So loved and in love with everyone, except Helga.

There wasn't a need for her. Helga and her rookery sisters were all capable Aquila worthy to inherit the title of Captain when the day came. Hilda would never be of any use to them, but to make her of no use to Ingrid was another story. A year after Hilda's birth, when her legs were strong enough to help her stand and she began to flap her tiny wings, Helga's patience had reached its boiling point. Something needed to be done to cripple this bird. A bird that couldn't leave the nest would surely be abandoned, leaving the mother to focus on her talented child.

Jealously. Hatred. Disgust.

Helga remembered the day she pinned her baby sister to the ground with her talons, posing the infant spread eagle. She'd filed and polished her talons to be sharper than any blade. It was simple: knick the wrists where the growth for primary feathers was located. Hilda's fluffy feathers were already beginning to molt in exchange for her next set, so no one would ever notice the wounds. He inflicted the cuts without hesitation, sending Hilda's bloodcurdling cries echoing through the entire mountainside. But Ingrid and the others wouldn't attend to her because the Prince and his embassy were on another good will trip to a foreign land.

No one ever knew. No one ever found out.

Hilda never was able to fly properly. Physically weak and of no use, she grew up assuming she'd just been born that way. She was friendly enough, but the scorn from her rookery mates was apparent during Helga's absence. She was never able to fit in, through no fault of her own, but Helga's.

* * *

Chapters 48-52


	13. Chapter 13

"Who would have ever thought the esteemed Captain of the Guard would have such malicious feelings for her sweet baby sister," Elias, freshly shaven and clothed, teased Helga while he prepared his knives.

Helga said nothing.

"I can understand you know. I truly loathe my dearly departed big brother," he said calmly. "It's a bit annoying. I'm not the eldest so that alone set me back, but you… You must be at least five years her senior. You're stronger, faster, and if I may say, your Maltese feathers are very becoming against your marble skin. Clearly you're superior."

Helga's lips remained sealed and her eyes continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"But women have the potential to be far crueler," he snickered. "Oh how they amuse me."

"I rather dislike hiding like a common rat," Helga finally spoke. "When do we make our move?"

"Patience," he glided the smooth side of his blade down her cheek. "We mustn't be too hasty, though I must admit the growing excitement is making me restless as well."

"Sheath your dagger," she scowled.

Elias grinned and sheathed the blade onto his belt. "Let's go."

Helga nodded and flew up, snatching Elias' shoulders with her talons and silently gliding down from the high rafters in the seldom traversed north hall.

With a swish of his cloak, Elias took off running the moment his boots touched the floor.

The sound instantly caught the attention of the guards stationed in the hall, but before they could raise the alarm, Helga swiftly rendered them unconscious with a jab to the back of the neck. The lesser Aquila officers dropped to the floor like flies, much to Elias' delight.

"You truly in a league of your own," he commented.

"Save your words," she snapped as they both knocked out the officers guarding the safe room where Helga knew Ia would be kept in.

They burst in the door, startling the Aquila guarding the royals. They too were quickly dispersed by their commander.

"Helga! What is the meaning of this?!" Ia demanded as she rose from her chair.

The captain remained straight-faced and stepped aside to allow Elias passage into the room.

"Seems it was wise of me to corrupt your Captain of the Guard. She's quite the warrior."

"You monster… How dare you poison her with your magic!"

Elias extracted two of his knives, ready to commit the darkest of deeds.

"You underestimate me, my dear brother," Ia held her hands forward, an icy blue flame igniting in each of them.

"How interesting," Elias grinned. "Kill her."

"As you wish," Helga flew forward, drawing a sword from her belt.

Elias was prepared to see blood spatter through out the room, but instead Ia dodged the attack like an equally skilled knight and swung the side of her hand into Helga's unarmored ankle.

The Aquila cried out and dropped to her knees, her saber still swinging.

Ia turned and grabbed the blade it could strike her. She a cast a spell, using the metal as a conductor, and sent the Captain flying back after a flash of green lightning erupted from the hilt and traveled through her body.

"HELGA!" Hilda cried as she laid among her sisters, hidden under the guise of a common soldier in her armor.

"I've got her!" Abernos, disguised as a suit of armor, caught Helga before she hit the wall.

"What? You two?" Elias said with surprise.

Hilda and Abernos faced Elias with determined expressions.

"Enlisting the help of the two most pathetic warriors of their species? Is good help so hard to find, little sister?" Elias chuckled.

"On the contrary," Ia smirked.

"Long time no see Elias," Berenos, also posing as an inconspicuous suit of armor, caught the demented twin in a headlock.

"Stag! What are you doing here?!" Elias tried to stab him, but Berenos had him well restrained.

"He's with me," Ia said, the glow around her hands turning green as the transformation spell unraveled the feminine guise and revealed a smug looking Mias.

Elias' eyes grew wide. "You…!"

"Neither of us would ever die easily, Elias. You should have known better."

"MATHIAS!" He screamed, orange flames erupted from his hands and catching Berenos off guard.

"Shit!" Berenos reluctantly let go of Elias as the brother kicked off him to attack his twin.

Mias was well prepared for the melee and dodged each swing of Elias' knives.

"We better get out of here," Berenos said, helping Hilda lift Helga upright while Abernos assisted the other Aquila.

"We're a bit stunned, but we can take him! We have the numbers!" Wilhelmina said.

"I wouldn't advise that at the moment," Berenos said as he, Abernos, and the Aquila evacuated the room.

Helga suddenly sprang back to life, flying up from Berenos' arms to the ceiling and diving back down to attack them.

"Captain!" Velma and other Aquila exclaimed.

"Sis! Cut it out!" Hilda ran forward and tackled Helga on her next swoop down.

All it took was one look at Hilda for Helga's rage to double in intensity. "You! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Helga, c'mon! Snap out of it! Elias put you under a spell!"

"This is no spell! I've ialways/i hated you!" She spat, tearing her finger nails into Hilda's cheek. "Nothing I did after you were born could impress Mother!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but that's utter bullocks! You're amazing!"

"I don't need your praise!"

"Velma, Zelda, restrain her!" Wilhelmina commanded as the Aquila sought to gain control over the melee.

"Stay out of this!" Helga knocked back each of them as they tried to pile on top of her. The captain's strength had always been incredible, but she was overwhelming three officers at once. It wasn't natural.

"Helga, what are you doing?! You're hurting them!" Hilda cried, trying to restrain her on her own. "Please stop!"

Helga grabbed Hilda but her injured arms and threw her down the hall.

"HILDA!" Abernos shouted.

"You're mad at me…" Hilda said weakly as she forced herself up right. "I don't blame you… I'm nothing but a big disappointment to you and to Mother… I'm the one who brought Elias here in the first place… I screwed up big time… and put everyone in danger… I'm sorry Helga…"

"Silence! You always play the 'pity' card! 'Poor Hilda! The odd bird out!' It makes me sick! Had I known clipping your wings would simply make you the kind of woman who strives on sympathy, I should have simply tossed you off the mountain!"

"What…?"

"You really are a fool! Aquila are born to fly! The only reason you struggle with it is because I mutilated the growth gland in your wrist as an infant!"

"…You… did what…?"

"I thought Mother would abandon you and go back to paying attention to me if you were useless! Turns out I was mistaken. Every time you failed, I delighted in it, but you never let anyone see you cry over it! You'd just smile like an idiot and continue embarrassing yourself in your attempts! Why don't you realize you're useless and leave already?!"

"I… I'm not useless! I can use Runes! No Aquila's ever had magical potential before!"

"Runes?! HA! You've been practicing for nearly a decade and the simplest spells still backfire on you! And how about I tell you another little secret? The only reason Alu is nice to you and teaches you in the first place is because he's—"

"Your father!" Hilda said on the verge of tears.

"What?" Helga blinked.

"Alu is your father Helga…! He told me…! He knew I was depressed, so he offered to teach me a skill so I could be of use to you…! He wanted to help you through me!"

"Those are lies!" Helga said, pinning Hilda to the ground and clamping her talons around her throat. "That man never showed anything parental love to me! He showers you with it! You're the daughter he fathered with our mother!"

Helga was suddenly knocked back by an unseen force. When she looked up, she saw Alu standing in the archway of the corridor with his hand outcast, the Rune for "Gust" still written in the air.

"Alu…!" Hilda cried in relief.

"You're insulting Ingrid. She's the one who raised both of you. My involvement was kept to minimum as your customs dictate," Alu said uncharacteristically coldly.

"Then… you are our Father…?" Hilda asked as Alu stepped past her.

"Yes," He said as he approached Helga. He began writing another Rune in the air. "Forgive me for not acting like one until now."

"You…! I hate you even more then I do her!" She cursed before the Runes took effect and paralyzed her.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Alu pulled two vials from his pocket, opened them, and poured the liquid down her throat. "But I want you to be able to tell me that on your own, not because of some spell."

Helga tried to cough up the potion, but Alu held her mouth closed and chin raised with his left hand while his right furiously wrote out the next part of the spell required to purge Elias' poison from her body.

He succeeded and released his hold on Helga, allowing her cough and subsequently vomit. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it back and forth in hopes of soothing her. "Feel better?"

"I…" Helga looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Alu smiled and promptly hit her helmet, sending the vibration down through her entire body.

"OW!" Helga immediately removed her helmet and rubbed the top of her head. "What was that for?!"

"You know very well what that was for," he said and looked over at Hilda.

"Hilda…" Helga scurried across the floor to her sister's aide. "Hilda, I'm sorry…"

"…It's the truth though, isn't it? Everything you did… everything you said…"

Helga bit her lower lip and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Well, then okay," Hilda beamed up at her sister. "I'll leave. No way I'll ever be a guardian like you and your right, my Rune casting isn't very good either."

"Huh? What? Hilda, you don't have to! You're plenty good at interrogation! I'll make a place for you in my guard, I promise!"

"Nah, I'd rather not be a burden to you anymore. Besides, there's a whole world out there I want to explore. I don't think I should settle on what I do until I've experienced everything it has to offer."

"…If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you, but… you're not a burden to me," Helga folded her wings around her sister. "I don't want to lose you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis, thinking I'll get lost out there," Hilda sighed.

"That's not what I," Helga paused, heaved a sigh, and smiled. "Fine. You spoiled little chick. Do what'll make you happy."

Hilda kept smiling and hugged her back. "I love you Helga."

"Yeah, yeah…" Helga's cheeks turned red.

* * *

"Why'd Alu have to run off?" Fionos asked as he clung to the skirt of Cordis' dress.

The non combat group consisting of Fionos, Elle, Viola, Ia, Bernard, Cordis, Alfron, and the transfigured horses were gathered into one of the Runeskeeper's storage rooms in the cellar. Alu had placed a series of protective barriers before he abruptly ran upstairs without giving an explanation. His spell work was impressive, but it didn't calm the young faun's nerves any to be left without a defender.

"It'll be alright," Cordis assured him, running her fingers through his snowy hair. "He was probably worried about Hilda and wanted to make sure she'd be alright."

Fionos looked up at her, but kept his ears lowered.

"Don't worry Fio," Elle smiled as Ares lowered his head over her shoulder. "Ares and Eris will protect us. Mias said their strength has been condensed into human form so when they'll pack a punch more powerful than a normal human can."

Ares grunted and nuzzled his human cheek against Elle's.

"He sure is affectionate," Bernard commented.

"I'm betting he's just hungry," Elle laughed.

Ares' eyes did widen at the suggestion of a meal.

"It's amazing," Ia said as she stroked Eris' tresses. "This level of magic isn't anything like I've ever seen. Runes can't transfigure living things you see. Mathias truly is an awesome sorcerer."

Elle smiled proudly, "Yes, he is."

"And you're his lover," Cordis clasped her hands together in admiration of their romance. "How exciting."

"Cordis, hush such gossip," Ia scolded. "It's not proper."

"It's not like we have much to discuss Auntie," the princess countered. "Trapped down here until God knows when... We might as well keep our spirits up."

"I could fetch your textbooks," Alfron suggested.

"How can you expect me to study Norician Law at a time like this?"

"I expect my princess to be learned and competent in times of crisis."

"Al," Bernard interrupted the elf. "Please. Your quarrelling can wait."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Carrying on as normal is probably best," Viola commented. "We're all on edge… This confrontation isn't likely to end well."

"I… I still refuse to believe Mias would kill Elias," Elle said.

"He has no choice. Elias is beyond help. The only way to stop him from harming anyone else is to kill him," Viola said.

"But you said yourself Elias used to be a very kind man! He's no doubt been tainted by black magic just like he tried to do with Ia! Mias found a cure, didn't he? He can save him, can't he?"

"Elle," Viola said calmly. "Elias has been ill for many, many years now… Even if there is a curse upon him, I don't think expelling it would revert him to his former self. He's let it destroy too much of what he once was…"

* * *

"AH!" Mias grabbed his shoulder after Elias sliced open his sleeve and drew blood.

"Your movements are slow Mathias," Elias teased, adjusting his grip on his knives. "You're still not fully healed, are you?"

Mias didn't respond. He straightened his stance and reignited both his hands with his magical aura.

"You continue to come at me unarmed? HA! Magic can do many things Mathias, but it can't kill," Elias drew a spare dagger from his boot and tossed it to his brother. "Now, face me seriously."

"You don't know how many times I've had to contemplate killing you," Mias said as he stepped forward, neglecting to pick up the weapon. "So many times when I thought it was the only way… You killed our brothers… and so many others… Yet I've managed to obtain my fame without making another meet my demise."

Elias laughed. "You expect me to believe you've never killed anyone?"

"I don't need to resort to such methods to get what I want. I'm many cruel things, but I've never delighted in bloodshed and never will. It's unbecoming."

"And here I thought we looked rather dashing in red," Elias sighed. "Oh well, no matter. If you don't want to kill me, so be it, but that means my victory is assured. As long as I draw breath, you will not have any peace! I'll kill you! I'll kill Ia! And I'll have Elle for my own!"

Mere mention of Elle ignited Mias' rage and he charged forward, slamming his fist into Elias' cheek before he could defend himself.

Elias fell back, fresh blood dripping from his mouth where he'd bit his lip in his body's instinctual reaction to the blow. He licked the trickle of red liquid from his lip and gave his brother a pleased grin. "That's more like it."

"I'll fight you for eternity if you desire, but I won't let you drag anyone else into our dispute." Mias flexed the fingers of his hand and clenched it back into a fist. He charged forward again, but this time Elias was ready to defend himself.

He dodged the first and second blow, but neglected to guard against Mias' legs. His twin's knee suddenly thrust into his gut, causing Elias to gag and nearly vomit.

Mias didn't give him time to remover. As Elias hunched over to grab his stomach, Mias struck his elbow down into Elias' exposed neck.

Elias dropped to the floor, stunned from the blow.

Mias took shallow breaths as he waited for Elias to recover. He knew never well this wouldn't be over that easily.

He was right. Elias leapt up without warning, slashing his blade across Mias' chest. He cut open the fabric of his tunic, but didn't slice the flesh. "Oh how I missed this! I knew the devil wouldn't claim you before I did!"

"The devil doesn't want me Elias. He's afraid I'd take over," Mias smirked and successfully landed a punch to Elias' solar plexus.

Elias fell back once again, the wind momentarily knocked out of his body.

The flames of Mias' magic died down to a soft glow. His energy was depleting faster than he expected and he needed to preserve it if he hoped to defeat Elias this time.

"Heh… so what's your plan?" Elias asked as he got back up. "Find a way to obtain the Dormaeus title without killing me? Use what ever legendary power it holds to rule the world?"

"There's only one reason I want that power…" Mias said. "So I can destroy it."

"You'd what?!" Elias exclaimed.

"Ever since it was cast, we've been imprisoned by our own name and grown weaker because of it. It's a curse! I don't care what vast knowledge it holds or what enormous power it contains, it's not worth the price we have to pay!" Mias charged forward once more. "I'll gain all the power I need on my own! I don't need some long dead ancestor giving it to me!"

"I can't let you do that," Elias said, dropping one of his knives to catch Mias' fists before it struck him. "I  _need_  that power!"

"It's not worth it Elias!"

"SHUT UP!" Elias screamed, twisting Mias' arm out of its socket. "I've already sacrificed countless lives to obtain it! I won't have you stopping me when I'm so close to achieving it!"

Mias screamed from the pain of his right arm and he watched it fall limp at his side. He retreated back, using his magic and willpower to force it back into its proper place. "You're making a mistake."

"No! It's you who've made the mistake Mathias! That woman's feelings for you have softened you! Why, you're even friends with the sons of the Stag Lord you promised Father you'd assassinate!"

"The strongest man is weak if the whole word turns against him… I realized that. To achieve all I ever wanted, I need allies, not enemies! Think Elias! The spirit in your knives isn't as strong without Duncan by your side!"

"Duncan was a fool! He died a fool and a traitor!"

"He died because I made him promise to protect you!"

"You're a damned liar Mathias!" Elias charged him, his dagger ready to plunge deep into Mias' chest.

"I'm sorry Elias…" Mias said under his breath.

The room fell silent as the two brothers connected. A blade ran through flesh with ease and a pool of blood gathered where they both lay, wide eyed in shock over the fatal wound.

"Mi… as…" Elias looked down to see the knife he tossed to the floor earlier buried into the center of his chest, the hilt was clutched tightly in Mias' quivering hand. Elias smirked and wrapped his hand around Mias, helping him thrust the remaining length.

"Eli…" Mias felt his brother's weight collapse against him.

"Heh… now… you've killed a man…" Elias said in a quiet, raspy voice before resigning himself to defeat and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Eli… Elias…" Mias released his hold on the knife and began shaking his brother's shoulders. "ELIAS!"

It all happened in an instant. He saw the knife and to conserve his magic, picked it up to defend Elias' next blow. He hadn't intended to stab him, but his right hand being his dominant and the arm Elias had just injured, he couldn't move it quick enough to guard and instead Elias ended up skewering himself. It was an accident; a cruel, fated, accident.

Mias was screaming loud enough for all the residence of the castle to hear him. The Stag brothers, Alu, and the Aquila were first to burst back into the room to see the outcome of the fight, followed by the concerned persons hidden in the cellar. They knew the risks in emerging from their safe room before instructed too, but Elle knew Mias' cries. She'd only heard them once before when he broke down upon the death of his younger brothers, but this cry was far more pained. It sounded like part of his very soul had been torn from him.

She ran to his side, not carrying if Elias remained a threat or not. All she was concerned about was Mias. There was so much blood at first she thought both of them were bleeding, but a glance at Elias' wound confirmed it was all his. "Oh my god… Get a doctor! Someone! Someone please!"

Everyone remained onlookers to the scene, until Alu stepped forward to take a look. He wasn't a doctor by profession, but he had some experience in the field of healing apparently. He took one look at shook his head. "He's already lost a lot of blood. If we pull that knife out he'll be dead in seconds… Leaving it in won't save him… but… it'll give him some time…"

"Oh Elias…" Hilda teared up and covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry.

Helga placed a hand on Hilda's shoulder comfortingly while Berenos helped her stand.

"Elias… can you hear me…? Mias asked as he held his dying brother in his arms.

"Please don't make me listen to your droll sentiments…" Elias said weakly. "The last thing I want to remember is you mocking me before I enter my grave…"

"You don't have to die!" Mias said as he began casting a healing spell over the wound.

Elias reached out and stopped him. "Mias… enough… You know all well as I did that this day would come… It didn't quite turn out in my favor… but… either way… I'll be free…"

"What are you saying?"

Elias smirked and looked up at Mias. "You still don't know… do you? How typical… too caught up in your own world… to pay attention to mine… heh… You have no idea how lucky you were… to have me by your side…"

Mias was as a loss for words. He wasn't sure what Elias was trying to tell him, but he didn't dare interrupt what just may be his twin's final words to him.

Elias' breathing grew shallow and he turned his head up toward Elle. "I'll leave him… to you…"

"Elias…" Elle knelt down by the two brothers. "I…"

Elias closed his eyes once again, a cheeky smile on his face and a growing dead of tears in the corner of his eye. "I… won't apologize… for what I've done… Mias…"

"Eli—" Mias was about to respond when he felt the remainder of Elias' body go limp. His eyes widened and noticed Elias' breathing had also stopped. He lay motionless, soundless… Mias knew life had finally left Elias body.

Elias was dead.

Mias held his brothers' head up and kissed his forehead. He then let his emotions get the better of him and he broke down, clutching Elias lifeless form against him and crying inconsolably.

He was now the last Dormaeus son. In accordance to the spell placed on their family centuries ago, he was no ready to inherit the power hundreds of men had killed for. It didn't happen any too dramatic a fashion, Mias suddenly looked up, his eyes glowing an eerie green far more malevolent than the magical aura he produced in his hands. The entire room was illuminated by the glow for a moment before it retreated into Mias' being and his eyes returned to normal.

"So that's it…" He commented, not being impressed at all by the knowledge just bestowed upon him. It was a wondrous power and for a moment, he was tempted to keep it but all it took was one look at Elias to remind him of the horror the past generations had gone through and the future that awaited the next should such a spell remain in place. "I… need to go home…"

"Mias…" Elle reached out to comfort him, but as Mias stood with Elias in his arms, he vanished. "Ah…!"

"Teleportation…?" Abernos reasoned. "But that's… even when he's at full strength, he said teleportation is risky…!"

"He obtained it…" Viola commented. "Just now… The power of generations… Teleportation becomes a common man's spell…"

"Wh-What should we do…?" Elle asked.

"Let Mias do what he needs to. He's completely overwhelmed right now…"

Elle knew Viola was right, but that didn't stop her from wanting to comfort Mias in his time of need. She ran into the older woman's arms and began crying for both brothers. It was all too sad, and the thought of Mias bearing the entirety his family's curse was especially depressing because she knew there was no way anyone could help him get through it. He'd have to be alone with his pain until he achieved his goal.

* * *

It'd been 14 years since Mias last set foot in the family crypt. As he materialized within the vault, he began setting every corpse aflame simply by passing it by. With Elias in his arms, he marched down into the deepest chamber where Aterias' remains still sat on his throne, silently ruling over his dead descendents.

He carefully laid Elias body at the alter and approached the mummified corpse with a look of pure anger and hatred. He had one of Elias' knives in his hands and used it to remove the shroud covering his ancestor. "This ends."

"Will it?" A voice asked.

Mias turned to the side to see Elias sitting upright. His eyes were pure black; the iris, the sclera, all parts blacker than a wolf's mouth. "Get out of him."

"It's easier to talk this way," the beast inside Elias' body grinned.

"Perhaps you could answer a question I have then before I send you to hell where you belong, Aterias."

"You're welcome to try Mathias, but you forget I didn't originally cast the spell you wish to destroy," he said as he looked down at Elias' mortal wound and poked at it.

"But it was your spirit who gave the power in the first place."

"True, but I was bored at the time and it sounded like a good idea."

"What did Elias mean? 'I was lucky to have him by my side'?"

"Oh that? When a son isn't as obedient as his father wants, the marking ritual provides an opportunity to cast a mind altering spell. Elias caught wind that Dragias was planning to use the spell and snuck down here to foil it. Unfortunately, he ended activating it."

Mias' eyes widened.

 _"I… won't apologize… for what I've done,"_  Elias last words echoed in Mias' mind.

"He did that… for my sake…?"

"Of course. He loved you more than he loved himself. More than I can say about you back then," he grinned. "But you were always destined for greatness Mathias. Elias knew that long before you decided to embrace it."

"…Then I better not disappoint him," Mias conjured a fire ball and tossed it at Aterias' corpse.

"Let me tell you one last thing Mathias," the being within Elias said. "A curse only amplifies inner darkness, it doesn't create it. Whether you give in to it or not is up to the individual. The Dormaeus will have to struggle with this just like everyone else with no promise of greatness awaiting them at the end."

"Thanks for the advice, but thankfully we've been blessed with arrogance and large egos. I don't think we'll have a problem succeeding."

Aterias smirked and closed Elias' eyes, allowing his body to return being lifeless.

Mias caught the body before it fell to the floor and took one last look around the crypt as green flames consumed everything. He once again vanished just before the ceiling collapsed and last containers of darkness poisoning the Dormaeus family.

* * *

All Elle could do was wait. The halls of Kaldberg castle, which once made her feel welcomed, now made her feel isolated and alone. The cloud of death hung low around all the inhabitants of the castle, reminding everyone of their own mortality and words that are best said when happiness, not sorrow, can still blossom from them.

"Daddy…" Hilda whimpered as she buried her head into Alu's chest. It didn't take her long at all to accept the Runeskeeper as her father and she had every intention of continuing their relationship as child and parent.

Alu simply smiled and stroked his daughter's short hair tenderly.

"He's not a handkerchief, Hilda," Helga reminded her. "I don't understand how you can cry for an evil man…"

"Someone has to!" Hilda sniffled. "He might have done a lot of bad things, but he was still human… If we don't value his life, we're no better than he was… and… I don't think it's possible for anyone to be truly evil…"

"How stupid…" Helga muttered.

"She's wise," Alu disagreed. "And how can you still be so uptight Helga? You've made many mistakes in your past."

That statement promptly shut Helga up.

"And everyday you repent by upholding law and order and delivering justice as appropriated, but you shouldn't let guilt drive you… it's a hollow emotion."

"I… How can I even expect forgiveness for the things I've done?" Helga asked quietly.

"That's stupid," Hilda echoed her sister's previous comment. "I won't let what you did to me in the past stop me from moving forward. You should know me better than that. You're my big sister. I've already forgiven you."

"It…" Helga quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "It shouldn't be that easy…"

Alu reached his other arm out, wrapped it around Helga's waist, and pulled her onto the other side of his chest. "No one said it had to be that difficult either."

Helga bit her lip as she tried to stop herself from crying, but it was no use. She threw her arms around Alu and Hilda and cried. "I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry!"

"It'll be alright," Alu said, hugging both his daughters protectively as if he had wings as well to shield them from outside forces. "You're both so strong… I'm very proud."

"You can't just suddenly start acting like our father…!" Helga said through her tears, though she was clinging to him tighter than Hilda.

Elle, who happened to be passing by the room and overheard their conversation, smiled a little to herself before she continued down the hall and entered the last guest room on the right where the Stag brothers and the horses were gathered, preparing for the journey home.

"Elle," Abernos turned to her as she entered the room.

"I… heard Miss Viola wanted to stay here in Noric. So it looks like it'll just be the three of us heading home."

Ares and Eris grunted in unison.

"Sorry, the five of us," Elle corrected herself.

The two smiled and went back to curling up against each other on the bed.

"It's strange… I can't say I'm happy it's over, but there's… a sense of relief," Berenos said solemnly. "But even that seems wrong somehow… does all peace have to come at a price?"

The room was quiet.

A soft knock on the door drew their attention to the entrance of the room where Fionos was shyly peeking in. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you?"

Abernos smiled. "Sure thing kid. C'mon in."

Fionos' ears perked up a little and he stepped into the room. "You all are going to be leaving soon, aren't you…?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to our forest."

Fionos lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs together. "Um… well… I…"

"Aw, you're going to miss us, aren't you?" Abernos smiled and knelt down in front of him.

Fionos looked up and him. "Th-That's one matter, but I actually was wondering if I could come with you. I… I like it here in Noric, but I'm surrounded by girls all the time, so in order to grow up to be a fine Stag like you and Mister Berenos, I think I should get to know that part of me."

"Uh… well…" Abernos looked over at Berenos.

"I promise I won't be any trouble! I can make my own meals and everything! I can even sew a little!"

"Did you ask your guardians here?" Berenos asked.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Cordie said it's important to have a good role model. She's gonna be busy again traveling with Prince Bernard's embassy before I know it and Hilda's planning on traveling so… I'd like to stay with you guys for a while. Please."

"I don't foresee it being a problem," Berenos said. "Think you can look after him Abby?"

Abernos smiled wide and scooped Fionos up in his arms and spun the white furred Faun around merrily. "Of course! I've always wanted my own little brother! Oh this will be splendid! I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a Stag, Fio!"

Fionos beamed and swished his tail happily. "I'll work really hard! I promise!"

* * *

Though Elle expected Mias to magically reappear to take them all home, three whole days passed without any sign of his return to the northland. It would look a bit odd to see two humans pulling a carriage, but Ares and Eris' didn't think anything of their different forms when asked to don their reigns.

"You'll be sure to visit, won't you?" Ia asked Elle.

"Of course, won't that be a bit difficult?"

"Not as much as you might think. That's the beauty of being married to the isecond/i prince," Ia smiled. "I'll always make the time for you and my brother."

"We owe him a great debt," Bernard said as he gave Elle one last bear hug. "May the robust spirit of the North remain with you!"

"Ack! Can't…! Breathe…!" Elle coughed before Bernard released her, laughing heartily at his own strength.

"Do give my regards to Leadbury when you return," Viola said.

"I will," Elle nearly teared up when she hugged the elder woman. "I hope you find happiness here."

Viola smiled. "I wish you the same with Mathias."

"Now you behave; mind your manners, help out with chores, remember to take a bath, don't complain, etc" Cordis instructed Fionos.

"Cordie, you sound like Alfron," Fionos pointed out.

Cordis' flustered and the elf behind her silently smirked.

"Ohhhh! Fioooo!" The three Aquila: Wilhelmina, Velma, and Zelda, all cried as they gave the boy one last group hug. "We'll miss you!"

"I promise I'll write," Fionos said.

"Yes, but those pigeons from the southlands are so slow when it comes to delivering messages," Zelda commented.

The Aquila laughed, causing their captain to roll her eyes in embarrassment over their less than professional behavior.

"Uh, Helga, was it?" Berenos approached her after securing the last of their luggage to the carriage roof.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your officers are well trained. You've done a commendable job as Captain. It's been an honor to serve with the guardians of the north," Berenos smiled and held out his hand.

"I… I'm glad they didn't cause you any trouble," Helga blushed and gave him a firm handshake.

"Abernos~!" Hilda rushed past the two to practically tackle the other Stag.

"Hm?" Abernos wasn't affected by the light-weighted Hilda suddenly grabbing onto him. "You seem to have perked up quite a bit. How are your arms feeling?"

"They'll be fine. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me," she smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I—" Abernos began to say before Hilda cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

Hilda giggled as she pulled back, leaving Abernos stunned. "Take good care of Fio now."

Abernos slowly nodded his head.

Having finished their goodbyes, Elle and Stags loaded into the carriage and waved out the window as Ares and Eris trotted away from the winter wonderland and headed for home.

* * *

Chapters 53 - 55, End of the Noric Arc


	14. Chapter 14

Elle reclined back against the dark velvet cushions in the carriage, allowing herself to get comfortable for the long ride back to Mias' manor. She was anxious to return. Without a word from Mias in days, she was beginning to worry he'd been claimed by depression over Elias' death. It would be a traumatic experience for any man, but Mias didn't seem the type to mourn for an extended period of time. What was done was done, and no amount of tears or magic could change that.

"I'm sure he's fine," Berenos said with an assuring smile. "I see him being the type to find comfort with a series of saucy wenches and he probably forgot about the time."

"That's what concerns me," Elle said, knowing Berenos was half-joking, but that did sound like something Mias would do.

"Elle," Berenos said in a more serious tone of voice. "He's alright. Don't you think so Abby?"

Abernos, seated next to his brother, sat with a stunned expression still on his face.

"Abernos?" Berenos waved his hand in front of Abernos' face, hoping to snap his focus back to reality. "Hello?"

Abernos remained stunned.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I saw Hildie kiss him," Fionos piped up.

"Oh?" Berenos grinned and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Abernos, you sly Stag. You have a thing going for exotic girls?"

"I…" Abernos finally spoke. "She… out of no where… Kiss…"

Fionos and Elle both giggled.

"That sounds like Hilda," Elle smiled. "She's a nice girl, Abernos."

Abernos blushed. "Yes, she is… but… um…"

"What's wrong with Hildie?" Fionos frowned.

"N-Nothing!" Abernos said defensively. "She just caught me completely off guard. I don't know how to feel… I barely know her… and she's an Aquila!"

"What's wrong with being an Aquila?" Fionos furrowed his brow to match his frown.

"Nothing! It's just Stag usually aren't attracted to other hybrids!"

"That's true," Berenos said in his brother's defense. "We're attracted to human women primarily because they're the only ones we can have children with."

"So if I want to be a father someday, I need to marry a human woman?" Fionos asked.

"Uh, well, we don't…marry our mates…" Berenos said slowly.

Fionos blinked and scratched his head. "So how do you make the babies then?"

"Oh jeez," Berenos blushed a little and lowered his head to hide the embarrassment of having to explain the birds and the bees.

"You're not quite old enough to understand it Fio," Elle said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh… so it's 'complicated', huh?"

"What do you mean?" Elle asked.

"That's what everyone always tell me when I ask about my mother and father…"

"That is something I've been wondering about as well," Berenos said. "Fio, do you know who your father is?"

"Uh-uh," Fionos shook his head. "And apparently my mother didn't like talking about him either. She died giving birth to me, so I doubt I'll ever find out who he is… Not that I really want to know because I'm mad he didn't stay with my mother. If he'd been there with her… maybe… she'd still be here…"

Berenos and Abernos exchanged glances, not knowing what more they could say to the young faun.

"But maybe he had his reasons too," Fionos smiled. "Maybe if I learn more about my kind, I'll understand and then I won't be so mad at him anymore."

"They really raised you well," Elle smiled and hugged the little Stag.

Fionos kept smiling and nuzzled his head into Elle's chest, unaware such behavior would be deemed perverted in his later years, but for now he was still so cute and innocent that Elle couldn't resist his charm.

A few hours into their ride, Elle was browsing over a book Alu had given her to help pass the time. The pages contained information on Noric's history, its native creatures, and a few interesting anecdotes Alu himself had experienced. One such story was a rather illicit tale of how he met and fell in love with a black-feathered Aquila named Ingrid that had Elle blushing profusely when she reached the climax of the tale.

And then there was another story, dated about eleven years ago when he traveled with the embassy to an area east of Sussex. He went to a place called Thornwood Academy where he taught many young men about Noric and Runes, including a young Mathias Dormaeus. That explained why Mias kept calling Alu "Professor," but opened up so many more questions about Mias' past. She thought he'd been tutored privately back at the family's estate. What was he doing at a school so far from his home?

More questions than answers began arising from the book the Runeskeeper had given her, and for what purpose? Why did Alu want her to know all this? Perhaps there was something Mias was keeping from her, something much more ominous than a family dispute. But what could be worse than Elias? Unless Mias had another sibling, Elle couldn't imagine anything more sinister.

She'd save those questions for a later time. No sense worrying about them now. It was also during this journey that Princess Cordis' favorite nanny went missing for a brief period of time only to discover she was with child when the embassy returned to Noric. Fionos' mother. It was yet another mystery Elle wanted to solve.

"How are you fairing?" Berenos asked as Elle quietly closed the cover of the book.

"I suppose I could use a break to stretch my legs if you don't mind stopping," she said.

"I was just thinking about stopping," Berenos smiled and poked his head out the window. "Ares, Eris, time for a food and water break."

Ares heard "food" and immediately came to a halt, Eris following suit.

"Fio, Abernos, wake up," Elle shook the two awake as Berenos exited the cabin. "We're taking a pit stop."

Abernos grumbled and Fio yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be outside," Elle giggled and stepped outside the carriage. She stretched her arms and legs before approaching Ares and Eris who already were digging into their feed bags with their newly acquired hands. "Hanging in there you two?"

Eris smiled and nodded while Ares continued to pig out on his oats.

"I'm just glad we're out of the snow," Berenos commented as he looked over the reigns and adjusted them as need be.

"And at a lower elevation," Elle added. It was much easier to breathe since they descended from the mountains. She filled her lungs with the crisp forest air and exhaled happily.

"Ah, there you are," a familiar voice said close to her ear.

Elle turned around to see Mias materialize behind her and seize her waist. "Mias!"

He grinned and turned to Berenos. "I'll be taking her. Do enjoy your ride."

"Wha?!" Berenos watched as the sorcerer once again vanished, this time taking Elle with him. "Argh…! Mias, you arsehole!"

Elle clung tightly to Mias as he teleported them back to his bedchamber in his manor. The experience of moving instantly through space was much smoother than the last time he used the spell on her. It dawned on her that Mias was now an all powerful sorcerer and a much more fearsome man.

He chuckled, amused by Berenos' expression as he left the Stags to continue their travel the manual way.

"Mias…" Elle called his name to catch his attention.

"Mm, forgive me," he ceased his chuckling and brushed his lips past her cheek. "So recently reunited only to be parted again."

"…Are you alright?" She asked, assuming he'd been in mourning the past few days.

"Never better my dear," he smiled and kissed her lips without warning.

Elle blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he desired… and he did.

"Eager, are we?" Mias smirked.

"I… Well where were you?!" Elle countered.

"I finished my family business promptly. I brought Elias here to give him a proper grave, only to discover several messages from that tailor in East Port City." Mias eyed her suspiciously. "What's this about my name and lady's undergarments?"

"Oh dear," Elle had almost forgotten about all that. "Mias, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Why are you apologizing? They're the number one selling item in the country," Mias produced proof in the form of a flyer and a message from the old tailor Elle met weeks ago.

"Blimey…" Elle exclaimed as she saw the figures for the profits. "So what does this mean?"

"Apparently my name is now synonymous with garments that snuggly fit tens of thousands of women's breasts and derrières," he grinned. "Brilliant."

Elle smiled, though she was still a bit embarrassed, and kissed him.

Mias tossed the papers to the floor and together they fell onto his bed, intoxicated by one another's lips. Though he could very easily remove her clothes with a spell, he was all too delighted to remove them with his own hands. Though he'd had her once before, it was still like opening a present he'd long awaited for.

Elle hated admitting it, but she was quite eager to have sex with him. She ran her hands up his bare abs, chest, and over his shoulders to remove his shirt. His skin was warm, a welcome sensation given the coldness of the region she in until only moments ago. No amount of fur or feathers would feel as soothing against her body as Mias' would.

"Say it," he whispered in a husky voice as he positioned her onto her back.

Elle blushed, knowing full well what he wanted to hear, but up until now she hadn't said it in intimate terms. "I… love you."

He smiled gently and kissed her neck. "Again."

"I love you," Elle repeated, a bit more confidently.

"Again," he commanded, sliding his body on top of hers.

"Ah!" Elle gasped as he entered her, but she kept her wherewithal to once again say, "I love you."

He must have asked her repeat the phrase a hundred times as they made love. Elle didn't mind it, though she found it a tad strange, but if it gave him any comfort at all to know she cared for him, she'd continue to repeat it as long as he needed to hear it.

"Will you stay by my side from now on?" Mias asked afterward, giving her the option to reject him.

"Mhm," Elle nodded her head and kissed his chest. "Someone needs to keep you from causing too much mayhem."

"You won't beg me to return you to your world?"

"No. I'll make the best of my life here… with you…" she blushed.

"Mm, that will certainly be interesting," Mias grinned.

"Indeed," Elle giggled and cuddled up against him. A life alongside Mias definitely be interesting.

* * *

Elle turned her nose to the autumn wind and let a current of wheat scented air waft into her tiny nostrils. After sighing happily, she scurried out of the stalks transforming back into her human form as she did so. "This section is ripe!"

"Alright!" Berenos called back to her.

Elle smiled and brushed a bit of dirt off her cheek.

Her ability to transform into a mouse had been restored by Mias, though the sorcerer was confused to why Elle suddenly lost the ability in the first place. He reasoned it was the stress of the situation made it too difficult for Elle to focus on activating it. To be safe, he strengthened the spell and reluctantly agreed to make it so Elle's clothes would shrink with her.

Four months had passed since their return from the northland and life overall had been uneventful. Mias was busy enjoying the prospects of being an undergarment conglomerate and taking the Dormaeus family in a new direction. Mias' ties with his sister in Noric also put him in position to represent his region when the embassy got together to discuss politics. He was becoming quite a powerful man without needing to use his magic.

The Stag brothers busied themselves fostering Fionos. Elle saw the three frequently enough and often stayed with them when Mias had business errands he had to tend too. Today was one of those days. She was busying herself helping them with the harvest of their crops.

"I never thought I'd enjoy this sort of labor," Elle combed her fingers through her hair to brush out a few stalks that'd become entangled in it.

"I can't wait to start making breads," Fionos smiled.

"Mm," Elle closed her eyes and imagined the scent of freshly baked bread. She was looking forward to making it entirely from scratch with the young Stag.

The fresh foods of this world tasted so much better than the overly processed foods she often ate back in London. Her diet had vastly improved, especially around her waistline, giving her more feminine curves and a healthier sheen in her hair and skin. Yet Elle remained modest in her choice of clothing, keeping her naked appearance a secret between her and Mias.

Speak of the devil, Elle thought as she glanced up the dirt road to see Mias riding Ares towards them.

Berenos and Fionos gave her a nod and a smile before departing with their cart to give the couple some privacy.

Elle brushed off her trousers and approached him as he brought the horse to a halt and stared down at her.

"…You look like a peasant," Mias said disapprovingly.

"I can't rightly farm in a gown."

"Why do such a thing in the first place? You're filthy!"

"Because I like it," Elle smiled and quickly changed the subject. "How was your trip?"

"Completely and utterly boring," he grumbled as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

Elle smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes to properly enjoy it. Another breath of wind swept through the golden field, billowing out Mias' cloak behind him. The entire world seemed to be in harmony until there was a loud snap off to Elle's left near the entrance of the forest. She could have sworn she heard the growl of a beast and in her fear, broke the kiss and clung to Mias. "Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what?" Mias was puzzled. He dismounted from his saddle to properly hold Elle in his arms while his eyes scanned the tree line for anything out of place.

Ares turned his head to the wind and instantly began stamping his hooves nervously.

"Easy boy," Mias put a hand to stallion's neck to calm him. He knew no simple creature could spook his horse so easily. He braced Elle and Ares for the worst, but after a few moments whatever it was appeared to had moved on.

"I know I heard something," Elle insisted.

"I don't doubt you," Mias said seriously, his eyes still alert to any slight movement in their surroundings. "Probably just a roaming manticore. It's rare, but they have been known to venture in these woods."

"That's not very reassuring," Elle said.

"Then perhaps you should remain at home," Mias grinned to one side of his mouth.

Elle sought to change the subject again, "Anyway, I don't know about you but I could use a hot bath and a warm meal."

"Mm, shall do both together?"

Elle blushed, but didn't object. She'd become much more tolerant of Mias' perversions at least in conversation. The less she fought him verbally, the more properly he conducted himself physically.

A rustle in the nearby brush once again put the two on edge. Any moment Elle expected some predator to leap out at them, but to her surprise, a familiar face emerged from the brush covered in dirt, twigs, and sap. Her appearance was haggard, but there was no mistaking those golden eyes and bird-like feet.

"Hilda…?" Elle asked in disbelief.

The Aquila instantly perked up. "ELLE!"

"Hilda!" Elle caught the featherless girl as she collapsed into her arms and hugged her tightly. "What happened to you?!"

"Oh, just got a little lost," Hilda giggled weakly. "Helga was right: I have no sense of direction on the ground."

"You're such a mess," Elle said as she began plucking twigs and leaves from her hair. "How long have you been in there?"

"I'd say it's been about four hours," Hilda said completely seriously.

"Four hours?" Mias sought clarification.

"It was a long four hours," Hilda made that distinction clear. "I'd hate to trouble you, but I could also use a hot bath and a warm meal if that wouldn't be too terribly inconvenient."

Elle was quick to say 'yes' before Mias could say 'no'. "It's no trouble at all."

Mias grumbled under his breath as he helped the two women onto Ares and walked the horse back toward his manor.

* * *

"Ah~! I'm alive again!" Hilda exclaimed after she and Elle finished bathing and returned to her bedchambers to get a change of clothes.

"Hilda," Elle brought the Aquila's attention back to her as she perused the selection of gowns in her wardrobe. "By any chance did you hear or see anything strange in the forest?"

"How so?" Hilda asked. "I'm a foreigner so this entire climate is weird to me."

"I could have sworn I heard a low growl… I was wondering if you saw anything."

"Growling?" Hilda thought for a minute. "Sure it wasn't your stomach?"

"No, it had to be a creature of some size."

"Well I saw a fair share of tracks on the animal trails. Nothing was bigger than my feet though. I did see a set of human-ish tracks, but humans can't growl like beasts."

"Human-ish? You mean boot prints?"

"No, there were four toes ahead of the pad."

"Hilda, humans have five toes," Elle held up her right foot as proof.

"I know, but maybe they lost one in a farming accident or something. You need to think outside the box sometimes Elle."

"But why would a four-toed man be walking around barefoot in the woods growling like a beast?"

Hilda shrugged. "I just assumed you south landers were like that."

Now Elle's curiosity was definitely peaked by this latest mystery.

"Anyway, I know from his letters that Fio's doing well, but how's Abernos?"

"I imagine he's doing alright. Mias sent him to East Port City as a representative for the new fall line we designed. I don't know when he'll be home."

"Aww," Hilda pouted. "And I came all this way…"

Elle smiled kindly and selected a dress she thought would fit over Hilda and presented it to her. "You'll have plenty of time to doll up for him then."

Hilda blushed and smiled shyly, a typical expression of a young girl in love.

Elle put her thoughts of the mysterious growl to the back of her mind and focused on to girly gossip, something she hadn't had the pleasure of doing since she returned home. It'd be nice to finally have a female friend to talk to and keep her company.

* * *

Abernos hummed a happy little tune to himself as he road through the old farming village on his way home from East Port City. In place of his usual loincloth, he wore a shirt, vest, and trousers. His hair had been combed back, but the wind on his journey had already blown it back to its normal style. His chipped horn had grown back enough for the damage to be unnoticeable at a glance, but the symmetry of the points remained off. He didn't mind it though. It'd grow back after all.

"Abernos!" The busty waitress from the local pub caught his attention. She was still a rather big woman with tight, strawberry blonde curls tucked under her bonnet and an apron shielding her modest dress from dirt and grime.

"Oh, hello Morwen," Abernos slowed his horse and cart. "How are you?"

"Bit sad ya haven't been to see me lately, love."

"It has been a while since I stopped in for a drink, hasn't it?" Abernos scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Been about a month since I last even saw your face. Ya don't have time to have a few with your old mates?"

"I know, and I do apologize Morwen, but I'm discovering the wonders of the business and parental world."

"Parental? Blimey, you gone and knocked up that little honey?"

He laughed. "No, no. My brother and I are fostering a young Stag. I'm… more or less over Elle, I think. She's happy with Mias now, so I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Ah love, you're too good, ya know?"

Abernos smiled shyly.

"You'll find yourself a good girl," Morwen beamed. "So whatcha cartin' back?"

"That'd be my purchase of pink knickers," Abernos kept smiling.

Morwen paused for a moment to give the Stag a questionable look.

"They're comfy," he explained.

"Oh I don't doubt that, it's just you're going to need one hell of a woman to put up with those eccentricities of yours, love."

"We'll see," Abernos chuckled and flicked the reigns. "I need to get going now. Stay well Morwen! I promise I'll come back for a drink soon!"

"Take care of yourself, love!" Morwen smiled and waved goodbye until Abernos turned around the bend.

* * *

"FIO!"

"HILDIE!"

Hilda and Fionos tackled each other when they were reunited the day after Elle and Mias found the Aquila stumbling out of the woods. Their reunion was nothing short of heartwarming, though Mias didn't seem to be effected by the two hybrids rolling around in his front lawn.

"She's quite…" His vast vocabulary lacked a word to perfectly describe the behavior before him, Hilda's specifically. He thought Abernos was a merry fool, but this woman was putting him to shame in terms of overflowing positive energy.

"You'll get used to her," Elle said confidently.

"That implies you intend to have her stay here," Mias said.

"There are plenty of rooms. Besides, we can't go make her stay with Berenos and the others. Their cottage is already too small for three people, plus Hilda's a woman. You can't have her shacking up with two men and a young boy."

"I wouldn't mind that~," Hilda commented as she wrestled Fionos under her arm and rubbed her knuckles into the crown of his head.

"And you're always taking off for your meetings or what have you, leaving me in this huge manor all by myself," Elle continued her argument for why Hilda should be permitted to stay with them. "All that new magic power and you still insist on riding Ares and end up extending your journey by days…"

"Ares' purpose is to be my transport and I won't retire him when he's done such a fine job of it. The journeys also give me valuable alone time with my thoughts. And I'll not be wasting my magic. Teleportation, even once perfected, is an exhausting spell."

"Then kindly allow Hilda to stay here," Elle demanded.

"Elle, you're doing it all wrong," Hilda butted in to their conversation to demonstrate the proper way of asking a man for a favor. "You need to puff out your chest a bit and look up with your chin pointed downward, then say, 'Oh Mias, please let Hilda stay. I'll do anything~'."

Elle blushed bright red. "I'm not doing that!"

"She can stay," Mias said with no reluctance.

"Wait, what?" Elle hadn't expected such a quick consent.

"Told ya," Hilda beamed.

"Perhaps you are right in the assumption you need more female companionship. I see now Hilda will be a good influence on you, so she has my permission to stay," Mias tried to speak seriously, but Elle could see his cheeks were fighting to urge to smile in delight from having the Aquila beg in such a manner.

Elle smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead and shook her head in disgust, questioning how she could love such a pervert.

"I see Abernos!" Fionos exclaimed, pointing to the far hill in front of the Dormaeus property.

"Took him long enough to get back," Mias griped and waited by the front stoop while the others rushed ahead to greet the returning Stag.

"Welcome back Abernos!" Elle waved.

"Abernos, Abernos! Look who's here!" Fionos exclaimed excitedly.

Abernos strained his vision and put his hand over his eyes to guard them from the sun. Before his eyes could adjust, the figure charging toward him leapt up and threw her arms around him. "HUH?! WHA?!"

"It's been way too long Abernos!"

"H-Hilda…?" Abernos dropped the reigns for his horse and carefully pulled the Aquila off him. The moment he saw her face, all he could think about was the last time he saw her and the abrupt kiss she gave him. He wondered if she planned on doing so again after she took her arms off him.

"You look dashing in human clothes," Hilda smiled. "Elle's going to help me find a dress today hopefully. What colors do you think suit me? What material should it be? Should I have ruffles or lace? What about jewelry? Should I wear jewelry? Would I look better in rubies or sapphires? Frosted Pearls are the common adornment in Noric, but I don't want to look too out of place, you know?"

Abernos' head was spinning from the barrage of questions. "I'm sorry Hilda, what did you say?"

Hilda realized in that moment she'd over done it again. Shying back, she blushed slightly and hopped off the cart in hopes putting some distance between them would relax the tension in the air. "Oh, nothing. I'm simply happy to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," he smiled politely and guided the cart up to the front stoop where Mias was impatiently waiting for him. Abernos wasted no further time and produced the letters and documents he'd been sent to fetch in the first place.

"What the devil took you so long?" Mias asked as he pulled his spectacles out of his pockets to look over some of the paperwork.

"Sorry, but the demand is up and thus so is productivity. I had to wait nearly half a day before the head tailor could speak with me."

"Then they should hire more workers," Mias said without looking up from the paperwork.

"They have been, but it takes a great deal of time to train them properly. You're the one who insists there's no substandard tailoring, remember?"

"Yes, and for good reason. If it's worth doing, it's worth doing properly. I'm sure there's nothing too worry about. I'm projecting a dip in sales once the fall harvest is finished so we'll have the entire winter to get ahead in production, as well as designing a new spring line."

"…What are they talking about?" Hilda asked as she watched Abernos and Mias babble back forth in business lingo she didn't comprehend.

"Master Mathias makes ladies' knickers!" Fionos piped up before giggling like a school boy.

Hilda giggled along with him. "Is that so?"

"It's a long story," Elle blushed.

"Why don't you tell me about it on the way? You promised you'd help me find a dress today, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Elle smiled. "Are you coming with Fionos?"

"Mhm, Berenos said the rest of the wheat crops will need a few more days to fully ripen so we don't have any immediate work to do."

The three didn't wait for Mias and Abernos to conclude their conversation and left without saying goodbye. They only planned on being gone a few hours after all.

"Now Mias, about a new design idea… Hear me out on this," Abernos lowered his trousers a bit and grabbed the side of his pink panties. "Why don't we bring the waistband up a little more? I don't feel I'm being supported properly. Hehe, one of the few downfalls of being well endowed you know."

Mias had already retreated back into his manor and quickly slammed the door on the Stag.

Abernos stared at the door for a minute before adjusting his trousers. "Alright, I'll let you think it over then."

* * *

Berenos was on his way to his vegetable garden when he noticed the forest was eerily quiet for the early morning. Neither the song of a bird or the buzzing of an insect could be heard, giving the forest a rather ominous aura. Keeping his eyes and ears attentive, Berenos continued down the foot path until the powerful scent of decay slithered up his nostrils, nearly causing the Stag to choke on the putrid stench.

"What in the bloody hell…?" He pulled a kerchief from his gardening bag and held it over his nose and mouth to filter the smell as he tried to determine its source.

He stepped off the path, following the scent to the foot of a large oak tree where a middle aged man and his two hunting dogs lay dead and rotting, their throats slashed open. Flies and maggots had already begun to consume them, but given the early stages of the larva, Berenos figured they'd been slaughtered within the past day or so, meaning what ever did this may very well still be in the area.

Berenos tied the kerchief around his head and slipped on his gardening gloves to examine the scene for clues. As he feared, there was no sign that any part of the bodies had been consumed. This wasn't the work of a predator; it was the work of a killer.

"Shit… Shit, shit, bloody shit…" He repeated as he raced back home to grab his spear and then hurry on to inform Mias and warn the others.

* * *

"This is taking forever," Hilda said in a long, drawn out voice as she tried to remain still for the old seamstress who was altering a dress to accommodate the Aquila.

"Sewing you a gown from scratch would take twice as long," the old woman said. "I'm almost done with the adjustments to the sleeves."

Hilda groaned.

"You want it to fit right, don't you?" Elle tried to offer up some encouragement. "There aren't any Aquila in this region so of course there aren't going to be any dresses that'd fit."

"The problem with Aquila and clothing are our wings… We can't wear any sleeves, so all out tops have to pull over our heads and then we just fasten the sides together."

"Didn't your arms get cold back in Noric?"

"Not really. Though our arms aren't entirely covered with feathers, the fluffiest feathers are closest to our skin thus keeping us warm. I'm all fluff right now as you can see," Hilda flapped her arms a little.

"Stay still," the seamstress purposely pricked Hilda with her needle.

"Ouch!" Hilda jumped a bit before stiffening up a bit. "I'm beginning to doubt if this is worth the trouble…"

"You look pretty, Hildie," Fionos smiled.

The young Stag's words were enough to make Hilda blush, knowing Abernos might be likely to share the opinion.

"That should do it, deary," the old woman said as she trimmed the last loose thread.

"It looks wonderful," Elle clapped her hands together, encouraging Hilda to twirl a bit.

"The sleeves look like wings!" Hilda giggled as she grabbed the edges of the large sleeves and spun around.

After paying the seamstress for her services and exploring the rest of the villages quaint shops, the three began the journey home through the forest.

"I wonder if I could fly with sleeves like these…" Hilda pondered. She attempted to take off, but ended up skipping down the road.

Elle and Fionos giggled for a moment, then Fionos suddenly stopped and perked his ears up.

"Fio?" Elle looked down at him.

Hilda stopped skipping and looked back at the two.

"It's weird…" Fionos said, putting his hands behind his ears in hopes of helping amplify any nearby sounds. "The birds have stopped singing."

Hilda and Elle listened for a moment.

"Hey, you're right," Hilda said.

"Something must be wrong," Fionos said and ventured off the path into the tree line. "Berenos said the forest is never quiet."

"Fio! Don't go off by yourself!" Elle followed him, and she was followed by Hilda.

"It's a Stag's duty to protect the forest," Fionos firmly said, before a dip in the earth caught his hoof and he tripped.

"FIO!" Both Elle and Hilda rushed to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Hilda asked.

"I'm fine," Fionos said, slightly embarrassed with his pride now bruised.

Elle glanced back to see what through off his balance in the first place and noticed a footprint in the moist dirt. It looked to Elle like a huge cat footprint. "Uh, Hilda…? Is this the print you saw the other day?"

Hilda looked over at the print. "It certainly looks similar…"

"That's not human," Elle said. "Look at how the toes spread… even a four-toed man wouldn't have this much spacing between his digits."

"It looks like all the bodyweight is put into the pad," Fionos noted. "I don't see a heel print."

"Huh, I suppose it's also a bit big to be a human's," Hilda thought.

"It's huge compared to a Stag!" Fionos said as he examined a few other tracks in the dirt. "It looks like its bipedal too. Given the size and estimated weight to get this impression… we're looking at something about two meters tall."

Elle gulped nervously. "And… what sort of creature would that be?"

"I… have no idea," Fionos lowered his ears.

A faint growl startled all three of them.

"F-Fio… you're the expert… how fresh are those tracks…?" Hilda asked.

Fionos didn't need to answer that. They all knew they were recent.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the trees, scaring every manner of beast within a two mile radius.

Elle wanted to run, but both Fionos and Hilda grabbed her arms to prevent her from doing so. "Are you two mad?! Let's get out of here!"

"If it's a predator, running will only encourage it to chase us!" Fionos said.

"K-Keep calm, stay close, and back away slow…" Hilda said, though she two wished she could fly off.

Easier said then done, Elle thought as they carefully crept back onto the road. She could see the brush rustling as the creature moved closer and closer to their location. "Oh god…!"

They thought the beast would jump out at them at that very moment, but instead the brush stopped moving at the tree line. Whatever it was wanted to remain unseen.

"It's… not going to attack us…?" Fionos asked in a whisper as he clung to Hilda.

"Then let's go," Hilda held both Fionos and Elle and slowly moved down the road.

Once they felt they'd put enough distance between themselves and the beast, they ran the rest of way to Mias' manor.

* * *

Mias and Abernos were brought out of the parlor where they were discussing business over tea when they heard the front doors open and slam shut, followed by the sounds of relieved sighs and bodies sinking to the ground to catch their breath.

"Elle?" Mias raised an eyebrow at her, curious to why she was acting so peculiar.

"There's something in the forest!" Elle managed to shout. "It nearly attacked us!"

"What?!" Mias suddenly became quite concerned. He rushed to Elle's side and scooped her up into his arms like a princess. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just out of breath…" She heaved and rested her head against his shoulder. "I think I'll be staying indoors for a while after all…"

"Fionos, are you alright?" Abernos asked.

"Mhm, we're all okay. Bit of a fright is all…" The young Stag tried to smile, but he knees were still shaking from the experience.

Hilda was noticeably miffed no one asked after her, but now wasn't the time to be petty. "It makes large foot prints that are similar to a feline's and Fio thinks it's about two meters tall… That sound like any creature you two know of?"

Abernos looked to Mias. He didn't have any clue to the creature's identity, but he knew Mias might.

"Sounds like no beast I've ever heard of," Mias admitted. "But it seems it'll be a bit of a problem if it insists on roaming this forest."

"Ah! Berenos!" Abernos suddenly remembered his brother was out in the forest at that very moment.

"Hold it Stag. I'll send Leadbury to fetch him. If it's a dangerous beast, a ghoul will make good sport of it," Mias smirked.

"Ah… haha, yeah…" Abernos smiled weakly.

"Berenos is fine," Fionos smiled optimistically. "He's the Steward of the Forest. I bet he even knows what sort of creature this is and how to deal with it."

Fionos' words assured Abernos, but there was still a sinking feeling something wasn't right. His suspicions, unfortunately, would be confirmed within an hour. He had no way of knowing Berenos confronted by the beast mere yards from the tree line. The attack was swift and silent with no soul to witness it. The perpetrator fled instantly, leaving the Steward of the Forest to bleed out.

"Stag Berenos!" Leadbury came bounding through the brush after what seemed like an eternity to Berenos.

Berenos let out a hollow gasp and slowly opened his eyes to see the ghoul leaning over him.

"…I'll bite off your head, if you desire," the ghoul grinned. "End your pain."

Berenos reached a hand out and grabbed Leadbury's back. He placed his other hand around his clawed out throat and looked the ghoul in the eyes, determined that he would survive.

"Very well," Leadbury lowered himself to allow Berenos to collapse onto his back. His retrieval of the Stag complete, Leadbury returned to the manor promptly. "Dormaeus!"

Mias knew Leadbury wouldn't call for him unless he was truly needed. Leaving Elle in Hilda's care, he and Abernos rushed into the foyer to tend to Berenos.

"BERENOS!" Abernos, thinking his brother was as good as dead, burst into tears immediately.

"Make way!" Mias pushed him aside, instantly casting first aid magic with both his hands. "If you're going to blubber, then you're better off with the women and child!"

Abernos couldn't retort, he was too choked up on tears.

"He's lost too much blood," Leadbury said. "He's living on the graces of his own strength."

"Abernos!" Mias commanded in a strong voice. "Your brother needs your blood! I can do a transfusion, but I need your help! Pull yourself together!"

All the commotion couldn't keep Elle, Hilda, and Fionos in their rooms for long. They all hurried to the stairway and gasped when they saw the scene.

"BERENOS!" Fionos jumped the last few stairs and sprinted over to Mias.

"Stay out of the way boy," Mias said. "Talk some sense into Abernos if you want to be of use!"

"Y-Yes sir," Fionos turned to Abernos and grabbed his shoulders. "Abernos! Abernos, please snap out of it! Berenos is still alive, but he needs you! Your big brother needs you!"

Abernos shook his head a little before nodding.

"Let's get him to the back room," Mias instructed Leadbury.

"Right," the ghoul followed Mias to the back room where the wizard kept a wide assortment of instruments, one of which that could be used to transfuse blood.

Fionos escorted Abernos back with them. The young Stag knew Abernos was still in shock and if they hoped to save Berenos, he'd need to be the reassuring voice to keep them all calm and focused.

Elle and Hilda waited on the last stair for a couple hours. They leaned against one another as they were still exhausted from their run, but their minds refused to allow their bodies to sleep until they knew Berenos' fate.

Mias and Leadbury finally emerged from the hall, both covered in blood, but looking oddly okay about it.

"Is Berenos…?" Elle asked as she squeezed Hilda's hand.

"Stable, but I'm going to keep him unconscious for a while," Mias said quietly. "He'll be in too much pain if he wakes up any time soon…"

"You don't think what tried to attack us got him instead?" Hilda asked.

"I think that's exactly what happened," Mias clenched his fists. "Leadbury, any chance you and your kind can stalk this predator?"

"I'll see what I can do," Leadbury grinned. "Dusk is approaching so it's my ideal hunting hour."

"Off with you then," Mias opened the front door.

The ghoul dashed out without another word and disappeared into the forest.

"Will he be alright if he comes across that thing?" Hilda asked.

"Ghouls are one of the top predators in this region. He'll be fine," Mias waved his hand past the corridor, his magic wiping the blood from the floor. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm in great need of a bath."

* * *

Hilda peaked her head into the room at the far end of the left wing of Mias' manor. After letting Elle head to bed, Hilda wanted to check on Fionos and Abernos' conditions after the ordeal.

Berenos lay unconscious on a cot like bed, his skin covered in bruises to the point he looked unrecognizable.

Fionos had taken the effort to wash the blood from Berenos' hair and was in the process and braiding it to keep it collected and out of the way.

Abernos was seated on a chair, a bandage wrapped around his elbow where Mias had taken his blood. He looked tired and weak, both from crying and anemia. Both would pass, but he'd need some rest and something sweet to restore his energy.

Knowing what she could do to help, Hilda tip-taloned into the kitchen and rummaged through the baking supplies to find everything she needed for a batch of biscuits. Sugar, flour, bit of butter, an egg… Hilda always felt somewhat uncomfortable around eggs, which was why Fionos was often her egg cracker and mixer when she baked something. It was an avian thing she couldn't quite get over.

"You can do this Hilda… It wasn't a baby bird… the cock didn't fertilize it… it's okay…" Hilda held the poor egg at the edge of her mixing bowl, her hand hesitating to crack it. She squeezed her eyes shut and tapped it against the edge, cracking it and breaking it open. She slowly looked down and when she saw the yolk in the bowl, she couldn't help but equate an unfertilized chicken egg with the human female's menstrual cycle and gag away from the sight as a result. She quickly grabbed a spoon and mixed the batter up, ending her nausea.

With the mixture ready, she tossed a few logs into the stone oven and lit a fire with her Rune magic, thankfully without incident. Learning to control 'flame' was a must if she wanted to avoid being as hazard prone as Alu was in his younger days. She didn't want to be too much like her father and burn down an entire wing of a building. Mias likely wouldn't take it so well as Prince Bernard did.

The biscuits ready, Hilda put the tray in the oven and began her search for jams, the ideal topping for the baked good. She found them in the pantry just off to the side of the kitchen, but she didn't recognize any of the fruit names, if they were fruits that is. She looked for something familiar, something that couldn't be mistaken on and then, like a glorious light in darkness, she saw the label: raspberry.

"Ah! It's a berry!" Hilda grabbed the jar and hurried back to the kitchen to check on the biscuits.

They still needed a few minutes.

Hilda took a seat near the oven and tried to open the jar with her hands with no success. She tried over and over, determined to prove she had some sort of arm strength until finally the lid popped and the jar opened. Impressed by her own strength, Hilda took a small serving spoon and scooped out a bit of the jam to taste it. It was a delightful blend of sweet and tart, a wonderfully invigorating flavor.

After a few minutes, Hilda extinguished the fire and after struggling to locate a pot holder, pulled the tray from the oven. She got out a serving plate while the biscuits cooled, then added jam to the top of them, followed with another light sprinkling of sugar. She decided to leave clean-up for later and gathered the biscuits onto the plate before hurrying back to the room where the Stags were.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked after knocking lightly on the door.

Fionos' ears perked up and his nose twitched at the smell of the delightful scent.

"Yes, I made biscuits," Hilda smiled and stepped into the room to give the faun a biscuit. "Are you doing alright?"

Fionos nodded his head as he nibbled on the side of the treat. "I'm exhausted…"

"My room is down the hall from Elle's on the right. Go get some sleep. I'll be up shortly."

"Okay…" He said quietly and left the room.

"Poor kid… he shouldn't have to be that brave at his age…" Hilda commented.

"He was scared…" Abernos finally spoke up. "He was shaking the whole time, but he hung in there… I… completely lost myself…"

"You were in shock, and rightfully so," Hilda took a seat next to him.

"Berenos raised me… he's more like a father than a brother. He sacrificed so much for me… And here I am a grown Stag and I… I froze…"

"Of course you froze," Hilda patted his shoulder. "I'd find it remarkable if you were able to stay calm and think rationally. Not many people work well under pressure like that. Don't think of it as being unable to help your brother because that'll only make you feel worse. You love him so much and trust Mias enough to let him deal with it while you can fall apart. You probably would have acted different if there wasn't anyone else to help."

"Maybe… but…"

"You can't fall into self doubt," Hilda said firmly. "You taught me that actually."

"I did?" Abernos tilted his head questionably.

"Mhm," Hilda nodded and pulled a chipped off antler point with a string wrapped around it. "Don't take this a weird way, but I kept this. It's a northern superstition that an object that gets out of a bad situation must have a bit of luck in it."

"That's… um… Well you're the one who actually broke us out, so…"

"But I couldn't sign my runes properly with those shackles on, and even if I could, I felt like a complete loser for having been deceived by Elias… I… wasn't blind to his past, but my optimism made me naïve… not to mention I… thought he was attractive… But maybe I was just looking at him from a mating point of view or something. Aquila don't fall in love and have relationships with their men, you see… There's just… the sexual drive. That being said we're the ideal women to have one-night-stands with," Hilda giggled weakly. "But I love my father and Prince Bernard very much… and I see how they fall in love and want to be with a woman as something more than a breeding stud. Since I don't think I'll be joining the ranks of the guard any time soon, I've been thinking maybe I should see if someone could love me that way. It'd… certainly be nice."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too…" Abernos admitted. "I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet or anything, but having a cute girl who 'fawns' over me would be nice."

Both Hilda and Abernos laughed a bit.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Hilda held up her tray of biscuits to him. "These should help you recover from your anemia."

"You made these?" Abernos asked as he took one and popped the whole thing into his mouth.

"Baking's the one thing I do that I rarely mess up on anymore," Hilda admitted with some embarrassment. "Sweets are my safe ground since I make them the most."

"Ish gewd," Abernos smiled with full cheeks. "Ish razbury?"

"Uh huh," Hilda smiled and nodded.

Abernos finished chewing, swallowed, and licked the bit of excess jam off his fingers. "I feel better already. Thank you Hilda."

"Y-You're welcome," she blushed.

Meanwhile, upstairs in his bed chamber, Mias was drying his hair while Elle browsed through a book on the local flora and fauna. "What about a Griffin?"

"They might carry off a small child, but a Stag is much too big. Besides, wouldn't you have found avian footprints as well?"

"They can fly, so maybe they didn't touch those feet to the ground," Elle suggested.

"That's foolishness."

"Hilda said to try and think outside the box. What if Leadbury doesn't find anything? Or worse, what if whatever it is attacks him too? There's something dangerous in that forest Mias and have a moral obligation to deal with it. Think off all the poor villagers it could attack. There are at least five towns bordering this wood, correct? That's a few thousand people!"

"As far as we know, Berenos is the only one to have been attacked. It's a bit hard to draw conclusions with no idea of how a pattern would play out."

"Berenos is your best friend! How can you be so apathetic to this situation?"

"Who ever said he was my 'best friend'?"

"Oh please, anyone with eyes can tell the way you too bicker means you both have an understanding of the other. He doesn't put up much argument when you ask him for favors either."

"I simply take advantage of his noble nature," Mias countered.

"You ask him because you know he'll do it better than anyone. The only reason Abernos is your associate in your little panty business is because of his odd infatuation with women's undergarments. You initially asked Berenos to go to East Port City, didn't you?"

"I did not," Mias said defensively.

"For once you're being a terrible liar," Elle smirked. "Fionos told me you asked him the other week."

"Damn that furry white faun…" Mias cursed under his breath. "I simply felt Berenos would conduct himself in a more business like manner, but he insisted Abernos would be a better fit for the errand."

"Why is it so hard to admit you have decent, _normal_ relationships? I wasn't expecting some miraculous change in personality after Elias died, but I thought you'd… treasure your bonds a bit deeper. Or is it you're afraid of getting close with another man?"

"You make it sound so…"

"Pish posh, you know what I mean."

Mias was quiet for a moment. "Alright, I concede my trust with the Stag is… important to me. It's hard to find good men to rely on, especially given my reputation. I was never the type to have mates I went drinking with or anything of that sort. I felt the lone wolf act increased my popularity with the ladies."

Elle wished she couldn't believe such an egotistical remark.

"Now, why are you so concerned about my relationships with other people? While it would be cute to see you jealous, you're all the company I need," he sat himself on the edge of the bed, attempting to embrace her.

"You know that's not true," Elle smiled. "You need everyone in the world if you want to be an all powerful sorcerer, otherwise who'd be there to judge your abilities."

"My, you are cunning," Mias smirked and brushed his lips down her neck. "But if I need the world, does the world need me?"

"Why don't you let your sales numbers tell you that?" She giggled.

Mias grinned, grabbed the tome from her hands, and set it on the nightstand. "And you, my dear? Do you need me?"

"I can survive with out you," Elle said before blushing. "But… I want you…"

That was more than satisfactory enough for Mias. He kissed her lips and quickly slipped her night gown from her body. Though he'd never admit it, Berenos' attack placed more stress on his mind than he thought it would. He needed to indulge in something pleasurable to ease his conscious, and thankfully Elle wasn't too tired to refuse him that night.

* * *

Chapters 56 - 62


	15. Chapter 15

Sleep refused to visit Mias that evening and this time it was not because he wanted to bask in the afterglow of his sexual performance. No, it was a worry that kept him from falling asleep amongst the comforting textures of his silk and satin pillows and bed sheets, not too mention Elle's soft and warm body tucked under his arm like a favorite stuffed toy. His mind couldn't fathom what sort of beast had the strength, both in body and in mind, to best Berenos in battle.

The window blew open slowly with the help of an autumn wind and a shadow blocked the moonlight from stretching onto the bed. Mias had a visitor.

"I figured you'd summon me soon enough, so I took the liberty of arriving before you realize this is beyond you," a male voice said.

"And just what do you know about this that I don't?" Mias asked, gingerly turning Elle onto her side so he could slip out of bed without disturbing her.

"You're the target," the man said.

"Is that so?" Mias found his shirt at the foot of the bed and donned it before approaching the cloaked figure sitting in his window sill.

"A hunter and his dogs were killed to the north-west, your woman was stalked in the north-east, and that Stag was attacked just north of the tree line of your property. Now this clearly isn't a passing predator, nor do I believe this to be a recently established hunting ground. The lack of any eaten kills discredits that theory. The only thing in this area worth causing such trouble over would be you."

"While I have considered that possibility, what monster would be foolish enough to challenge me?"

"Don't be fooled by outward form. A real monster is always a man…" The figure pulled his hood further over his head, further obscuring his appearance.

Mias eyes widened. "It's  _him_?!"

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

Mias ran his hand through his hair, visibly shaken from his recent deduction. "It's been a long time… I… I thought he might even be dead…"

"He's kept a low profile for about ten years now, understandably so after what you did to him," the man chuckled.

"Kindly take this seriously  _Nameless_ ," Mias frowned.

"Oh, I am taking it seriously. He'll have you skinned before your heart stops beating."

"Let him try. I'm a thousand times more powerful than I was ten years ago and should he approach me to claim his revenge, I'll curse him straight to hell for crossing me again."

"Strong words," Nameless smirked. "I'll be waiting to see if your actions reflect them."

"Wait…" Mias stopped him from leaving. "I do have a task for you."

"I'm listening."

"You're sure, it's  _him_ , right?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then I need you to go to Thornwood Academy and get as much information from Headmaster Methuselah as you can."

"Oh intelligence gathering, that'll be fun and worthy of my skills," Nameless said sarcastically.

"So you think you can go out in the woods and dispatch him yourself?"

That shut Nameless up immediately.

"Go," Mias commanded. "I'll add fifty gold pieces to your pay."

"Make that one hundred."

"Seventy-five and a bottle of the finest imported wine."

"Oh, now that sounds lovely. Bring me a sampling of cheeses and a saucy wench and you have yourself a deal."

"You'll get nothing if I don't hear from you before dusk," Mias frowned. He hated negotiating with shadow men.

"Then I'll be off," Nameless held his hood and jumped from the sill, fell two stories, and landed on his feet without injury.

Mias watched the hooded figure disappear into the night before he closed the window and heaved a silent sigh.

"Mias…?" Elle called to him from the bed, sleep still in her voice. "Were you talking to yourself…?"

"Counting sheep dearest," he drew the curtains shut before returning to the bed.

"Why don't you simply cast a sleeping spell on yourself?" Elle asked through a yawn.

"I keep finding things to think about," he answered as he wove his arms around her torso and pulled her close. "Listen, don't leave the property… no… don't even leave the manor without my accompaniment."

"What?"

"Elle, if ever I truly needed you to obey me, it's now. Swear to me you'll not leave this manor."

"But what about the rest of the wheat harvest? Abernos and Fionos can't bring in the rest of their crop on their own and that's their lifeline during the winter."

"I'll take care of the Stags, just please promise me," he was practically begging, something completely out of character for him. He was even willing to look after the Stags, something even more chilling.

"It's… that bad?" Elle asked.

"It's an evil that Elias and I combined probably couldn't best… and I pissed it off…"

* * *

_"It started ten years ago, when the peak of my pubescent defiance toward my father reached its boiling point. He sent me to this private, practically unheard of academy called Thornwood; dreadful lackluster name that suited its lackluster campus, incompetent students, and droll professors. While my father believed my education was important, I think he sent me off to this place to get an experience in hell, because that's what it was. Hell; outdated text books, professors who didn't give a damn, and students who only passed because their parents gave money to the school._

_Now my name was my pass into this world, but the problem was my name alone struck slightly too much fear into those around me and I passed classes with no one ever reviewing my skills. I was perfect mind you, but no one was taking the time to see my greatness beyond my name. Out of frustration, I stopped my assignments and neglected my studies all together. I was still passing whether I worked or not, so I decided to concentrate on social relationships._

_Aside from my brothers, I never associated with anyone for entertainment. It seemed logical that I try to develop skills that would help me conquer these fools in the future. I started with the brat who was forced to accompany me to the school in the first place. His name was Malcolm, and he's a relative of our manservant Duncan distant cousin or something of that sort."_

_"So he was rather boring and droll too?" Elle asked._

_"Not exactly…"_

"It's a bit sad when the lad who dresses in black is the most colorful looking character," Malcolm heaved a sigh as his eyes wandered from his books to scope the students walking around campus. "Grayer than storm clouds, with the ferocity of kittens…"

"Forget about them Malcolm. I'd liken them to ants, but at least ants are productive members of their society."

Malcolm chuckled, flashing his fangs. "Yes, I wouldn't suck off a one of them if I could avoid it, but I'll need meals…"

"You can't victimize any of our classmates. You'll be suspended."

"I know… but I'm hungry… You're the only one with a neck worth sinking my teeth into Master Mathias, but I wouldn't dare defile your radiant skin with my fangs."

"Hm, then why don't we sneak off campus tonight and make off with a girl from the local halfway house? They'd never be able to pin it on us."

"Master Mathias, you'd do that for me?" Malcolm's eyes grew large and watery as he gazed at Mias in admiration. "Your kindness knows no bounds my lord!"

"I have needs to you know," Mias reminded him, but he smiled to have Malcolm's adoring gaze focused on him. "Haven't seen a decent looking woman in over a month… not even in a portrait."

Malcolm purposely neglected to comment on that.

"Tonight then?" Mias wanted to confirm their plan.

"The sooner the better, but what are we going to do about ihim/i?" Malcolm asked, his eyes glancing toward one building where a tall young man with slightly tanned skin and flowing blond hair stood poised an attentive like he were guarding the Queen's castle. "Not easy to sneak out with him guarding the door."

"What, Nicodemus? That pretentious twat, I wouldn't concern yourself with him."

"Shh!" Malcolm leaned in closer and urged Mias to bring his ears forward as well. "I'm with you in your opinion of him my lord, but according to the rumors, he's not the sort of man you want to cross."

"If all you have are petty rumors—"

"Remember the freshman who hanged himself last week?"

"What of it?"

"I heard Nicodemus was tormenting him into being his dog, threatening to buy out the father's factory. Poor lad couldn't bear shaming his family, so that's why he put the rope around his neck, or so I've heard. You can only rely on rumors here Master Mathias. You really think the fathers of this privileged bunch would allow such accusations to be made public?"

Mias grinned. "Then perhaps this place is more interesting than it appears."

"I know that twinkle in your eye my lord, and if I may intercede on my own behalf, please don't consider causing trouble here. I'm here to protect your studies, not your body."

"Then my father should have sent a stronger vampire."

"You have to settle with me," Malcolm countered, not one to be offended by his master's harsh words. "And heed my advice lest we both fall at his hands!"

"…What's gotten into you? You've never been this dramatic…"

"Oh, I'm finding the poetry class we're taking to be quite liberating," Malcolm smiled. "The ways the words are strung together like pearls on a necklace. I dare say I might have a knack for it."

"Splendid," Mias said, unenthusiastically. He stood up and sauntered toward the dorm room Nicodemus was guarding.

Malcolm panicked, quickly scooping all their books and paperwork into his arms and running after his master. "Master Mathias! Wait!"

Mias remained straight faced and walked confidently up to the building, ready to stir up a bit of entertainment with a worthy opponent. He was so focused on his target he neglected to mind his peripheral vision and didn't notice a bumbling professor struggling to keep paperwork balanced as he ran through the campus, obviously late for a class. He and Mias collided, papers flew up into the air and the two crashed to the ground.

"Oh dear," the professor felt through the paperwork for his circular spectacles that had fallen from the ridge of his nose in the collision.

"Master Mathias!" Malcolm ran up to him and cautiously leaned over him. "Are you injured?"

His pride was, not that Mias would admit it. He had the wind knocked from his lungs from hitting the pavement of the walkway and couldn't speak right away, so all he gave Malcolm was a cold stare.

"I do apologize," the professor laughed weakly as he finally located his specs and set them back onto his nose. "I'm afraid I'm not used to such attire. It's a miracle I don't trip over my own two feet more often."

"You idiot!" Mias shouted when he finally recovered and got to his feet. "Watch where you're going!"

"Now is that anyway to address a professor?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face. "Are all the youth here so rude?"

"Say, you're that researcher visiting from the northland, aren't you?" Malcolm asked.

"How nice to see one of you lads pays attention," he held out his hand to Malcolm. "Pleasure to meet you. Runeskeeper Alu at your service."

"Runeskeeper?" Malcolm questioned as he shook hands with the professor.

"Attend my lecture if you want the explanation for that," Alu winked before swiftly writing a command in the air that swept up his books and papers into a neat pile. "Speaking of such, I do recall I'm late for said lecture. Tahtah boys!"

"Who says 'Tahtah' as a goodbye?" Mias asked.

"I like him," Malcolm smiled. "Wonder if he'd let me have a taste."

"…Shut up, Malcolm."

"But he's clearly an interesting fellow! That was magic just now, was it not? I've never seen anyone outside the Dormaeus family cast spells with such ease. Oh, let's go to the lecture Master! Please?!"

Mias heaved a sigh, glancing out the corner of his eye at Nicodemus. Weighing the two against one another, the curiosity toward Alu's spellcasting won out and he consented to attend to the lecture. "I suppose as a member of the Dormaeus family, I should investigate."

"Then let's hurry!" Malcolm grabbed Mias' hand excitedly and began pulling him across the courtyard. "He'll start without us!"

"Unhand me!" Mias insisted, not wanting his reputation to associate him with running merrily through the lawn like a school boy.

_"Looking back on it, my running into Alu that day probably spared us a few days of torment under Nicodemus. I was a stupid teenage boy just like all the others, naïve to the fact there might be something greater in the world than myself."_

"Mr. Doormouse!" Alu called up to Mias and Malcolm after his lecture concluded.

"It's Dormaeus!" Mias corrected him.

"Oh, truly? I thought Doormouse sounded a bit too cute… That aside, how did I do? Do my Runes impress you?"

"It's incredible!" Malcolm answered. "Your very words give you power! What a wonderful magic!"

Alu chuckled and placed his hand on Malcolm's head. "You're quite the budding thespian, aren't you?"

"You think so too?" Malcolm's eyes were glistening with admiration.

"You have the energy for it," Alu smiled. "Would you like to borrow some of my Norcian sonnets and plays?"

"Oh yes! I can only imagine the wonders kept frozen in your land all this time! I'd be honored to read them!"

Mias rolled his eyes.

"You're not easily impressed, are you Mr. Doormouse?" Alu asked.

"It's Dormaeus," Mias corrected him again.

"I've given you a nickname. Kindly accept it."

"Sod off," Mias responded.

"Tsk, tsk," Alu shook his finger. "You'd best keep control of that temper young man. You're likely to get yourself into a heap of trouble if you don't."

"Believe me, the worst has already been done to me," Mias responded coldly, turning his back on the two.

"Master…"

"Dusk is approaching Malcolm. If you wanted to go on that outing, hurry your legs."

Malcolm looked back at Alu, whom he still wanted to converse with, but he had a duty to remain at Mias' side.

"You best be off then," Alu smiled. "Feel free to visit my office any time Malcolm."

"Yes sir!" Malcolm beamed before hurrying after Mias.

_"I wish I would have been more grateful to have Malcolm as my servant. Yet what I did caused him more pain and anguish that I'm only now capable of empathizing…"_

* * *

Several boys snuck out after curfew looking for a little fun beyond the grounds of Thornwood, but more often than not, they were caught trying to sneak back in before the breakfast roll call. Nicodemus ran the upper class's dormitory like a prison warden and treated the boys he caught worse than inmates. Being expelled would be a blessing, but no one ever was. Headmaster Methuselah turned a blind eye to Nicodemus, whether out of fear or lack of caring no one could be sure. In short, there'd be no one to save you if Nicodemus caught you misbehaving, yet both Mias and Malcolm had no reluctance to sneaking out despite the heavy risk.

"This is so exciting, Master Mathias," Malcolm commented after they climbed over the last wall and were safe for the time being.

"Of course it is," Mias grinned. He loved the thrill that came with abducting an innocent girl.

The two hurried into the nearby town, keeping to the shadows to conceal their intentions until the opportune moment to strike presented itself. The town itself was quiet, only a few lamps still lit in select windows for children to keep the monsters of the dark at bay. Overall the streets were barren of life, save a man or two making the quick walk home from the local tavern.

"What do you have planned this time?" Malcolm whispered as they snuck around back to the halfway house set right in the middle of the main thoroughfare.

"A rather ingenious plot if I do say so myself," Mias smirked and briefly illuminated the ally they were crouched in with his magic. When the glow faded, the teen had disappeared and in his place sat a pure black feline.

"Why Master Mathias, you're adorable," Malcolm smiled as he picked him up.

"What better form for luring out the best girl?" Mias mewed. "I'm irresistible to those women desiring to love something."

"You're so brilliant," Malcolm beamed proudly.

"Indeed," Mias cocked his head haughtily. "Now, give me a toss up."

Malcolm nodded and gave Mias a careful toss up to the upper floor's window ledge.

Mias landed gracefully on the narrow sill and peered inside the house, spying many cots with homeless teenage girls fast asleep within them. After clearing his throat, Mias meowed and scratched at the window, hoping to arouse the ideal prey.

It didn't take long for the girl in the bed nearest to the window to stir and sit up. She turned to the window as she rose from her bed, wondering why a cat was trying to catch her attention. She approached the window and opened it a crack to whisper to the creature, "'Ello. What's caused ya to come 'ere little one?"

Her speech was deplorable in Mias' opinion, but her voice was soft and gentle. Her looks were plain, but acceptable. She had wavy brown hair tied loosely behind her back, chocolate colored eyes, and worn skin from working in the fields. Plain, but doable, Mias thought.

"Run along now," she whispered, trying to shoe him off the sill.

Mias meowed and pushed his body against her hand, allowing her the privilege of feeling his fine fur.

"Strange creature," the girl smiled and consented to stroking her hand down his spine.

Mias purred. Despite her calloused hand, her touch was pleasing. He pushed his way inside, still nuzzling his form against her in hopes of continued affection.

"Alright. C'mon," she consented, taking him carefully into her arms and carrying him over to her bed. She sat him down near her pillow as she crawled back under the covers, but before she could pull her sheets up, she fell unconscious.

Mias chuckled as the success of his spell work. He transformed back into his human body without a sound and lifted the girl from her bed. He carried her over to the window and through the panes wide open. He leapt from the window, floating down to the ground silently with his prize flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant," Malcolm applauded quietly.

Mias gave in to theatrics and gave a little bow for his performance before handing the girl over to Malcolm. "Let's find a more secluded place."

"Right," Malcolm obeyed, following Mias to the outskirts of town and beyond to the farmlands.

_"H-Hold on, I thought you were joking about abducting a girl," Elle interrupted._

_"I don't joke my dear. It shouldn't surprise you that I've taken other women besides you. I'm not one to visit brothels. Why should I pay them to have the honor of being bedded by me?"_

_"You're horrible. You really took and raped this poor girl?"_

_"Abduct yes, but 'rape' is such a distasteful word and it's not that pleasurable for either of us. I, more or less, coerce consent."_

_"Correction: you're vile."_

_"Jealous you weren't the first?" Mias grinned._

_"Shut up and tell your story," Elle countered._

_"Ahem," Mias cleared his throat. "It'd been nearly an entire month since I last was with a woman, and at 17 years of age, that's practically an eternity. In my haste, I had to forego the ambiance of seduction for simple, unbridled lust."_

"Unhand me!" The girl's surprising strength kept Mias from lifting up her nightgown to continue his lewd acts in the small topiary park outside the town. "Cretin! Pervert!"

Her insults had no affect, but her struggling was proving to be problematic and Mias wasn't in the mood to challenge this level of difficulty.

"What good luck that she's spirited," Malcolm smiled as he watched Mias wrestle with the girl for dominance.

"How is that good?!" Mias asked.

"It means both her mind and body are quite healthy."

"Quit with your commentary and help me!"

"That wouldn't be in the spirit of things," Malcolm smirked. "Besides, a woman's blood always tastes the best after climax."

"Won't be able to do that if I can't get her to stop struggling!"

Malcolm heaved a sigh and sat on the lawn next to the two. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"What?!" She shouted, her chocolate eyes burning with fiery defiance.

"I don't think you understand the situation. This is none other than Mathias Dormaeus, expected heir to the Dormaeus family. I beseech you on behalf of my over zealous Master to give yourself to him this evening. My Master is a very passionate man. You should feel honored he's selected you to be his next lover."

"If he's so great why don't you fuck 'im?!"

"I can only service him in so many ways, I'm sad to say. I'd be ever so humbled if Master Mathias did take me into his bed, but our bond is far more sacred that he dares not dream of corrupting it," Malcolm smiled with a light blush covering his cheeks.

"You're not helping, Malcolm…" Mias had a look of disgust and suddenly found it difficult to stay aroused with such imagery in his head.

"Terribly sorry sir, but you wanted a more relaxed mood and now you have it."

"Yes, so relaxed I'm flaccid again! In fact, I think it even retreated inside after that little speech of yours!"

"Pfft," the girl stopped struggling for a moment and giggled. "Am I really to believe ya two are deviants?"

"Oh yes. We're diabolical," Malcolm beamed like it was something to take great pride in.

"FORGET IT!" Mias got to his feet. "I'm going back to the academy…"

"Wait, Master Ma—"

Mias turned his head back and glared at him. "Take care of your own needs before returning. I'll not want to hear any more of your belly aching."

"Yes sir," Malcolm said quietly as he watched Mias storm off.

"Is your great Mathias Dormaeus always that charming?" The girl asked sarcastically as she smoothed out her nightgown.

"He's lacking his usual finesse, but yes, he's a bit quick tempered and irritable most of the time. He's gone through some terrible family issues recently so he's especially easy to put into a bad mood. Sexual intercourse tends to relieve some of his stress, but now I've gone and ruined that for him as well with my silly utterings…"

"I like your 'utterings'," she giggled. "Is there any truth in them?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I wonder that myself."

Her giggling ceased and her eyes widened when she noticed moonlight glistening off his fangs. "U-Um…!"

"Oh, sorry," Malcolm closed his mouth.

"You're… a vampire?"

Malcolm nodded. "Which brings me to this question; might I have a bit of your blood?"

"W-Will it hurt?" A curious thing to say, considering she hadn't said no.

"Not especially. When we feed our salvia numbs the skin around the entry wounds and helps to clot the blood after we've finished. No one I've ever fed from has complained about it being painful."

"Well… I suppose I owe you. Whether you intended it or not, you kept him from violating me… so thank you," she loosened the collar of nightgown enough to expose her neck.

"I don't think I should. Master Mathias didn't get what he wanted so I really shouldn't…"

"Y-You don't have to reason it that way. I… I've always been curious about vampires… What it… feels like…"

"Is that so?" Malcolm smiled and pulled her close to him.

She nodded and quietly gasped as she felt his head burying into her neck, his fangs nipping lightly over her skin to find just the right angle to pierce the artery. She would have liked to remain still, but she found the sensation ticklish and began to giggle again.

"Hehe, you need to be still otherwise it could hurt," Malcolm said with mirth in his voice.

"Okay," she responded quietly, bringing her arms around his torso to help keep her body steady.

Malcolm heaved a hot breath over the girl's neck before carefully sinking his fangs into her neck, finally allowing him to have a decent meal fit for a vampire.

_"I regret not taking that idiot back with me… He came back the next morning with a full stomach and a full heart. I didn't think it was possible, but it happened: Malcolm fell in love with a girl, that girl… And that's when things got worse."_

* * *

Malcolm heaved a long, dreamy sigh as he stared blankly out the window of his dorm room. Spring had come for the young vampire, leaving him hopelessly smitten.

"Stop doing that," Mias growled, finding it hard to concentrate on reading with the aura of romance smothering him.

"I can't help it. She leaves me unable to articulate. Her blood feels like magma in my stomach. It warms me to my very soul, bubbling and churning… building up the pressure until I fear I may just erupt!" Malcolm spun away from the window like he was dancing.

"Sounds to me like you simply need an antacid," Mias commented.

"I believe I now understand why you lust for women as much as you do Master Mathias! This feeling of being lighter than air is wonderful! I don't understand why you are so grumpy all the time when love is so elating!"

"Because I don't 'love' any of the women I've slept with."

"You did not?" Malcolm sounded surprised.

"Of course not. Why would I want to? The idea of letting a woman have that much power over me is ludicrous. My infatuation is only skin deep, and thank god, because I'd slay myself if I was fluttering about the room like you are."

"I fluttered about before I was in love," Malcolm reminded him.

"Yes, but you did it out of your own idiocy, not because some siren has charmed you."

Malcolm pouted his lower lip. "I'm beginning to think you like being miserable Master Mathias. It wouldn't hurt you to let some goodness into your heart."

"A powerful warlock such as myself does not need such frivolity. I am a force of darkness the likes of which this world hasn't seen since Aterias Dormaeus himself," Mias grinned darkly. "The only way I'm entertained is toying with you lesser beings. Do not forget that."

Malcolm laughed. "How can I believe that? You and I have become such good friends here after all!"

"'Friends?'" Mias raised an eyebrow at the weak sounding word when there was a light knock against their dorm window.

Malcolm hurried back to the window and opened it, only to be it by a pebble in the forehead. "OW!"

"Oh dear, did I hit you?! I'm sorry!" A female voice called up.

"I'm alright Bridget," Malcolm called back, rubbing his forehead tenderly. "I'll be right down."

"What's she doing here?" Mias approached the window, noticing the girl from a few nights ago dressed like a peasant boy on the lawn below. "What the devil?"

"I told her she'd be able to sneak in easier if she cross-dressed," Malcolm grabbed his jacket off the hook near their dorm door. "I'll be back later."

Mias waved him off without a care, but watched the two greet each other with some curiosity about this 'love' of which Malcolm spoke of. The expressions on both lovers faces seemed happy, but they looked foolish as well to Mias. Maybe that was because the Bridget was dressed as a boy and the stares the two were getting from other students on campus would clearly spread the rumor that the Dormaeus' manservant was homosexual.

Mias had enough irritants to deal with. Malcolm's flamboyancy was not helping his reputation, and perhaps even more insulting to him was the fact his servant thought they were friends. A ridiculous idea. Malcolm was a servant who was to do as he was instructed and to be damn grateful he had such a marvelous master to serve. Not that Mias' wanted him to kiss his boots, but the gape between Master and Servant had definitely closed. They couldn't act as equals any longer, and it was about time Malcolm realized that.

"I feel a bit silly dressed as a boy," Bridget told Malcolm as she walked him back to the academy after midnight.

"It attracts less attention from the other students. I'm being quite naughty by courting you, remember?"

"Yes I know, but 'ow ya supposed to compliment me when I can't pretty myself up for ya?"

"I think you're pretty no matter what you wear," Malcolm smiled. "In case you hadn't realized, gender doesn't make a difference to me. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Ya mean blood?" She smiled.

"Of course," Malcolm nipped affectionately at her neck.

"Ay, come off now," she giggled and swatted the back of his head. "Ya had enough."

"No, I haven't," Malcolm whispered and lifted his head to kiss her lips.

She smiled and welcomed the kiss, eagerly wrapping her arms around him.

Malcolm removed the cap from her head, allowing her hair to cascade down her back and permitting him to run his fingers through it as he kissed her.

Their passionate snogging lasted a good few minutes before both of them needed to part lips to catch their breath.

"Ah, I think I'm beginning to understand Master Mathias' frustrations…" He smiled gently. "I hope you don't think me wicked for asking, but is there anyone you know who'd be willing to sleep with him?"

"Bit of an odd thing for a servant to fetch his master. Is 'e so incapable of wooing his own girl?"

"Oh he's quite capable. He's a hundred times the charmer I am, though his approach is a bit more… shall we say… 'direct'?"

"Well if it'd 'elp get ya back in good graces with him, I know a few girls who'd enjoy a romp in the sack with a celebrity. I'll see what I can do."

"You're too kind," he grinned.

"Whether I like the git or not, I owe 'im. If 'e 'adn't kidnapped me I never would 'ave met you," Bridget smiled sweetly.

"Destiny works in mysterious ways," Malcolm smiled back, stealing one last kiss before he scaled up the wall surrounding the academy with the help of low hanging tree branch. "I'll call on you tomorrow."

"G'night Malcolm."

"Sleep well Bridget," he flipped over the wall and landed roughly on his feet.

"I do hope that didn't hurt," a dark voice apathetically said as the swaying light of a lantern illuminated Malcolm.

Malcolm immediately recognized the voice and nervously scanned his gaze upward to see the figure's face half veiled in the shadows of the night. "M-Master Nicodemus…"

"You've broken curfew Malcolm," he said while maintaining his evil smile. "That won't do at all."

"I… I was just…"

"You're coming with me," Nicodemus said, grabbing the collar of Malcolm's jacket and dragging the petrified vampire off to pay the price for his disobedience.

* * *

_"I was the one who told Nicodemus. My decision kept my true character in anonymity and left Nicodemus the entire villainous role, leaving me to play the hero in hopes it'd redirect Malcolm's attention back to where it belonged. And before you scold me, yes, I am that selfish. Until now, I'd forgotten about Malcolm along with that dreadful school like the right ass I am, but as I lay here recanting my tale to you the more my chest aches with this foreign emotion: guilt… remorse… feelings that I wish I could have felt when I awoke the next morning to see that idiot's smile."_

"Good morning Master Mathias," he smiled normally, as if nothing were amiss.

_"His resilience astounded me, but I know now he must have been masking a terrible pain behind that smile. Still, my thoughts didn't dwell on him though he had my curiosity piqued. Days past without his character breaking before my feet. He hadn't come begging to me for help like I expected he would. I didn't see that right behind my back, Nicodemus had made him his new plaything and Malcolm's loyalty was too great to bother me with his own problems._

_And I genuinely believed everything was alright, until I was roughly apprehended in between classes by his woman."_

Mias, who was in the process of scribbling notes in a journal, nearly jumped out of his seat when the door to his dorm burst open and Bridget, hastily disguised in her boy's outfit, seized him by the collar. "How'd you get in here?!"

"You ain't the only cretin who can sneak about like a cockroach!" She snarled. "What 'ave ya done to 'im?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The 'ell ya don't! Malcolm ain't been to see me in over a week! He's avoiding me like the plague! I tried to talk to 'im just now an' 'e's actin' like a skittish rabbit! What 'appened?!"

"I'd keep your voice down. Your horrendous speech will draw unwanted attention."

Bridget shut her mouth and threw him up against the wall.

"Oh my, such a temper," Mias commented.

"There's no worse feeling than being 'elpess for the one ya love. Now tell me what's 'appened."

"I suppose I could tell you… but what's in it for me?" Mias smirked, his expression clearly suggesting what he wanted in return.

Her hand quickly struck his cheek. "If ya want my touch, that's all you'll get! I can't believe you! Malcolm speaks so highly of you, but you really are no better than the pervert you introduced yourself as! Ya won't 'elp 'im? Fine! 'Oo needs the likes of you anyway?!"

_"I should have told her. I should have… done something."_

Mias happened to glance out the window just as a Nicodemus beckoned Bridget. He figured the lion had another mouse to play with.

Malcolm entered the dorm moments later, heaving a heavy sigh. "Professor Grayman's lecture dragged on forever… I felt like I was becoming history instead of learning about it."

"You just missed your girlfriend," Mias told him.

"B-Bridget came here?" Malcolm's eyes widened.

"She seems to think you're avoiding her."

"I am…" Malcolm quietly admitted.

"Ah, the blood's gone bad?"

"No. I appreciate your concern Master Mathias, but you shouldn't trouble yourself over my personal life."

"Yes, that's right, and you'd do well to remember that Malcolm. Your first duty is to me."

"Yes sir," Malcolm approached his wardrobe to change clothes.

"What are you changing for? We still have our afternoon class with that foreigner."

"O-Oh, I… You know me, a little bit of sweat and I feel just filthy. I just need a quick wash up and I'll perk right up."

Mias raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. Your cleanliness obsession isn't as strong as your obsession for soft skin. Just the other day you were complaining about the crisp autumn air and how it dries out your 'perfect opalescent flesh.'"

"I-I'm not worried about my skin… I have a new lotion and moisturizing soap…"

Mias wasn't buying it. "What are you hiding Malcolm?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then why don't you tell me why there's blood seeping into your tunic?" Mias pointed to the side of Malcolm's clothes and the growing blood stain.

"It's nothing," Malcolm said quickly, holding his side to stop the bleeding.

"That isn't 'nothing'," Mias approached him and pulled Malcolm's hand away from his side. He lifted the edge of the tunic to see blood stained gauze wrapped all around Malcolm's midsection. "What is this?"

Malcolm lowered his head and slowly removed his tunic entirely, revealing several lashings and bruises over his torso.

Mias inhaled sharply and his eyes narrowed into an angered gaze.

_"I made it perfectly clear that Malcolm was not to be touched. Though our preferences differ, I can respect a man who looks after his appearance as dutifully as Malcolm did. Yet he stood before me like a beaten and battered housewife. His body began to tremble under the weight of exposing the burden he'd bore for the past few weeks. I was mad, but not for the right reasons. My orders, my own rules, hadn't been obeyed, and I wanted to make sure the party responsible paid dearly for their disrespect. Unbeknownst to my ego, I was just like Nicodemus. It might have just as well been me that held the whip that inflicted those wounds… and instigated a further tragedy…"_

"Master Mathias, I know you're angry, but you can't confront Nicodemus!" Malcolm pleaded with Mias as they marched to the prefect's room on the first floor of the dormitory.

"I won't stand for this, and if you're any man at all, you won't either!"

"Gender has nothing to do with this! He's crazy! He's like a mad beast should you have the displeasure of being alone with him!"

"He laid his hands on what belongs to me! You're mine Malcolm. Any lashing you deserve should be delivered via my hand!"

"Master…" Malcolm's cheeks blushed a bit. "You know I find that sort of talk incredibly arousing…"

"Stick it to that atrociously speaking woman of yours," Mias countered as they reached the end of the corridor and he pounded his fist against Nicodemus' door.

The door opened promptly and Nicodemus greeted the two casually. "Master Dormaeus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Mias' right hand ignited a bright green aura and he tackled Nicodemus into the room without another thought. His plans to talk things out vanished as soon as he laid eyes on the brute.

"Master Mathias!" Malcolm was truly surprised to see Mias fighting so passionately in his defense.

Mias thought his magic would give him the upper hand, but Nicodemus' tall stature wasn't just for intimation. He successfully wrestled the young Dormaeus into a submissive position and pinned his right arm behind his back, twisting it a little to let Mias know he could snap it if he so chose to. "AHHH!"

"My, my, how very brazen of you. Here I thought you preferred a more indirect method of dealing with your problems."

"M-Master Nicodemus, do forgive him!" Malcolm prostrated himself on the floor before Nicodemus. "Please! He's a very rash youth who knows no discipline! Please have mercy!"

"Silence Malcolm! Don't belittle me!" Mias shouted.

"You know, it's rather precious… your relationship," Nicodemus' upper lip curled. "I wonder just how deep your loyalty lays Malcolm."

"Wh-What does that mean?" Malcolm asked. "I-I've served Master Mathias since I was a boy. He may be my master, but I love him like he's my own brother!"

"Malcolm, stop talking!" Mias commanded, only to have his arm twisted further.

"A bit peculiar… laughable even… I keep a regular bed time of half past ten until the cock crows at dawn. I can do so because I know no one's foolish enough to break curfew. Yet how did I know to be out and about after midnight the very night you'd snuck off to town?"

"Hold your tongue Nicodemus!"

"You're not really in a position to argue Master Ma-thi-as~," Nicodemus wrenched Mias' arm all the way back, popping it out of the socket.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I BEG OF YOU!" Malcolm cried far louder than Mias' scream.

"Brothers… if not in blood, but in bond… Interesting. But a bond such as that can only be if the feelings are equal. Do you really think he cares for you that dearly?"

"He'd never admit it, but I know Master Mathias has a good heart… he just hasn't accepted it yet. Until he does, it's my duty to be sure he doesn't let his ego get the better of him."

"And a fine job you've done!" Nicodemus laughed mockingly. "He sold your bond like a cheap harlot's twat!"

"…What?"

"I'm delighted to tell you, it was none other than your master who came to me that evening asking that I take an interest in you for a little lesson in proper servitude," Nicodemus grinned as nasty grin as he stood and tossed Mias over to Malcolm.

"That's quite a bold lie! Master Mathias—!"

"Malcolm," Mias stopped him from saying anything further and slowly sat up. "Enough."

"You're the one who wanted me to stand up to him and I am! My being is nothing, but I'll not have him disgracing you!"

"He's not lying…" Mias said slowly. "I… did tell him… about you…"

Malcolm's expression went blank. "What…?"

"You had… no idea how embarrassing it is for me to have such a servant? The homosexual rumors started before classes even did… and then to be so bold as to put some peasant girl before your own master? You're the one disgracing me Malcolm… not him."

* * *

"I'm… a disgrace…?" Malcolm repeated. "But… I…"

"It's amazing you share relation to Duncan. At least he never forgets his duty and conducts himself in a way proper to the Dormaeus name," Mias said coldly while cradling his injured arm.

"…Maybe you're right," Malcolm admitted, taking hold of Mias' arm and helping him pop it back into its socket. "But a troublesome Master should have a troublesome servant. I… won't abandon you. No matter what you do to me. My body is yours before all others so if you felt I deserved these wounds, then so be it…"

_"But there was something I could do to him. Neither of us knew it at the time, but Nicodemus did. And he took sick pleasure in revealing it."_

"What a touching moment, but I do believe there are matters here that still need addressing," Nicodemus brought their focus back to him. "I happened to catch a little lost cross-dresser this afternoon, and apparently she told me you've been courting her."

Malcolm's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her Nicodemus?" Mias demanded as he got back to his feet.

"The distraction has been dealt with accordingly," Nicodemus responded calmly.

"What does that mean?" Mias asked, as Malcolm was too petrified to.

"I could tell her presence would only continue to encourage this behavior from your weak willed servant. Women are so troublesome. I took the liberty of alleviating your servant from temptation. You should thank me. She was really the cause of your problems, was she not?"

"What did you do?!" Mias demanded, his voice booming.

Nicodemus simply smiled an evil and malicious. "That's the beauty of it. I didn't have to lift a finger."

Malcolm rushed from the room without a sound, running as swiftly as he was able to until he located Bridget.

Mias turned to follow after him when Nicodemus grabbed his shoulder.

"Come now Mathias, I've done you a great favor."

"Don't touch me," Mias frowned.

"Had you followed my instructions, perhaps you would have my gratitude… but you broke imy/i rules… Nicodemus," Mias slowly turned his head, his black eyes ablaze with pure emotion. His magical aura suddenly burst from both his hands, violently dancing in the tense atmosphere.

Nicodemus chuckled. "You really think your pathetic display of magic will intimidate me?"

Mias smirked and waved his hand across Nicodemus' chest, causing the green flames to fly from his hands and consume Nicodemus' entire form.

"What is this?" Nicodemus kept his calm, casually admiring the flames that produced no heat against his form.

Mias didn't respond. He snapped his fingers and watched solemnly as his magic began tearing at Nicodemus' clothes and altering the very structure of his bones, causing him to scream out in agony.

Slowly his facial features warped and transformed entirely, his appearance becoming more ferocious and fearsome. Then all at once, the magic vanished, dropping Nicodemus to the floor as a beastlike humanoid, complete with ears and a tail. He weakly stood, his legs wobbling and hands desperately clutching the wall for balance. His blue eyes had disappeared, leaving him with blank sclera that emanated no trace of a human soul. He growled at Mias, but suddenly lost consciousness due to the trauma, and fell back onto the floor.

"Now there's no hiding that you're a monster…" Mias muttered to himself before spitting on the ground in front of Nicodemus and racing off to find Malcolm and Bridget.

_"I found them just outside the village… near a tree in the park where the two of us first became acquainted with her. The noose had been cut and removed, but there was nothing to be done. Malcolm held her as tight as he could, despite the pain he must have been in from his own wounds. He was sobbing inconsolably, and for good reason. I don't know if Nicodemus had threatened to harm Malcolm if they kept seeing one another, or if he charmed her into thinking Malcolm had simply dumped her… or worse… perhaps the bastard had raped her and she couldn't bare the shame… It doesn't matter though, does it? It didn't change the fact that Bridget was dead…"_

"Malcolm… I…"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE!" Malcolm screamed through his tears. "ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS MATHIAS!"

_"I think a part of me knew that. My bond with Malcolm was completely severed that night. I left Thornwood the very next day. The only bit of justice is that Nicodemus was chased out of the academy by an angry mob. There are many kinds of creatures in this world, but no lion-humanoids… so a fearful populous stripped him of all his power just like that. I thought for sure some extremist might have killed him by now, but it seems he's somehow managed to adapt to the new life that form I gave him provided. How fitting that he reappear now that I have someone I care for…"_

* * *

Elle stared at Mias in disbelief as he concluded his story.

"…Do you hate me now? Knowing what kind of man I was?"

"You caused… your best friend that much pain… and then you just left him?"

"He wouldn't have my comfort… nor did I think to give any to him. It was one of the first times I saw death… the death of an innocent at that… I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Besides, Malcolm despises me now… and his hate is completely justified. Unlike Elias'… I decided after that whole fiasco that I'd live alone… and soon I forgot about all this… but… now… I feel like I'm still standing there watching Malcolm cradle that girl… hearing him scream and cry over and over in my head…"

"You should apologize to him," Elle said.

"I don't think apologizing is going to help."

"But it wasn't your fault Bridget died! Nicodemus drove her to it… but it was ultimately her decision… You can't start blaming yourself! You can't!"

"And I wouldn't if you hadn't made me aware I still had a human heart…" Mias told her.

"So now you're blaming me?"

"In a way, yes."

"You're still an unbelievable ass," Elle heaved a frustrated breath and turned onto her side, her back facing Mias. The whole story was a lot to process. She'd have to sleep on it and get back to him in the morning.

* * *

Chapters 63 - 67, the Flash Back Arc within the Nicodemus Arc


	16. Chapter 16

Shortly before dawn, Abernos awoke at his brother's side. He yawned and scratched his head as his eyes adjusted to the steadily growing sunlight filtering into the room. His fingers brushed against an unknown object tied to one of his antler points. He untied the string binding the object and smiled when he saw it was one of Hilda's feathers. He scanned the room for the Aquila, but she wasn't there.

"I think it's for good luck," he said to Berenos as he turned the feather in his fingers. "…Don't worry Berenos. We'll make the forest safe again soon, I promise."

Elsewhere in the manor, Fionos had lumbered out of bed still dressed in his oversized night shirt in search of the Aquila. Despite their shortened hours of sleep, both Fionos and Hilda woke with the dawn. There'd be plenty of time to nap later once the tense atmosphere dissipated, allowing them all the chance to sleep without fear.

The young Stag paused before a window, allowing the light to warm his face and refresh his senses. He yawned and rubbed his eyes while nonchalantly glancing out the window. He noticed a figure standing on the roof of the adjacent wing of the building and quickly pressed himself against the glass panes to get a better look. When that didn't work, he struggled to reach up to unlatch the window, but eventually succeeded after jumping a few times and swatting the latch with his fingers. The window slowly opened and Fionos poked his head outside, meeting with a rush of chill morning air. He had to hold his bangs back in order to keep his vision focused on the figure, but no sooner was his line of sight clear and the figure had vanished. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him and quickly scanned the rest of the roofline, alas unable to spot what ever it was.

"Good morning Fio!" Hilda's head popped up directly in front of him.

"WAHH!" Fionos jumped and fell onto his hindquarters. "Ow… Hildie, don't do that!"

"You know I can't pass on the opportunity," she giggled.

He got to his hooves and approached the window, curious as to how Hilda was outside the second story window. He peered over the sill, expecting to see her talons carefully clinging to the manor's outer stone work: it wasn't beyond Hilda to climb walls when flying wasn't an option, but he was surprised to see that no part of her touched the building at all. She was free floating in front of him. "How…?"

"I've had months to practice my Runes seriously," she explained as she curved her spine backward and did a series of reverse summersaults. "It's a more fluid way of flying, but it's difficult. I still can't get the power I need for aerial attacks."

"But that's great! You love flying and hate fighting," Fionos smiled.

"Yeah, but..." The Runes inscribed on Hilda's arms suddenly disappeared and the Aquila dropped to the ground.

Fionos squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his ears at the sound of her crashing into one of Mias' rosebushes. He slowly peered back over the ledge to inspect the damage. "Are you okay?"

"Ow, ow… Yeah, I've fallen from higher heights. OW! Stupid thorns…" She freed herself and quickly began pulling the tiny pricks from her skin. "I still can't figure out the time limit on the Runes… Daddy said it's usually dependant on how stable my energy is… whatever that means."

"I think it means you need to be focused on the spell," Fionos said. "You're awfully scatterbrained."

"How am I supposed to concentrate when there's a lot going on?! I need to be ready! No one else can fight like Berenos!"

"Hilda, no one asked you to step up as our defender. Master Mias can handle whatever this is on his own."

"No, he can't!" Hilda said on the brink of tears.

"…What do you mean?"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Leadbury finally reappeared in the yard.

Mias, who'd been waiting for the ghoul on the veranda, rose from his seat and casually approached him. "Well?"

Leadbury glared up at Mias before lowering his head to lick his paw. The ghoul's body was covered in claw scratches, most of them bloody or close to. After tending to his paw, he heaved a deep sigh and turned back to Mias. "That ithing/i… Heh… to cause a ghoul to fear it quite a feat…"

"Please tell me you managed to wound him at least?"

Leadbury chuckled. "You fear him as well?"

"I need time," Mias replied, avoiding the question.

"I can't buy you any. His strength overwhelmed me… I doubt I so much as nicked him."

"Damn it," Mias cursed, running his fingers through his hair. "There's got to be something…"

From across the yard, the frantic whinnying of Ares and Eris caught the two's attention.

Mias' eyes widened. "No…!"

Eris leapt the fence separating the stable from the gardens while Ares kicked his back legs into the creature that startled them and managed to send it flying a few feet. The black stallion, whom Mias had always known to fight when threatened, then took off as fast as he could after his mate without looking back.

"He followed you?!" Mias yelled at Leadbury as the two rushed inside the manor.

"It wasn't my intention! I had no idea! He must have remained downwind!"

"Master Mias, what's going on?!" Fionos peeked his head out from Berenos' room along with Abernos.

"Stay with Berenos and stay quiet if you value your life!" Mias shouted and hurried down the corridor, into the main hall, and up the grand staircase.

"What's happening?!" Abernos asked Leadbury. "Oh deer god! What happened to you?!"

"Now's not the time Stag," Leadbury said. "We have an unwelcomed visitor."

Almost on cue, the three heard glass shattering off the back of the manor.

"Abernos…!" Fionos latched onto him.

"Shh, it's okay," Abernos said nervously, clutching the younger Stag protectively. "We'll be fine. Where's Hilda?"

Fionos gasped. "We have to find her!"

"Stay put," Leadbury growled at him.

"No! You don't understand! Hildie'll take that thing on herself!"

"What?!"

"She may not want to be a guard, but all Aquila are very protective! She won't think twice about fighting if it means keeping us safe!"

Abernos didn't doubt him for a moment.

Upstairs, Elle was in the process of getting dressed when Mias' burst in on her. "AH! MIAS! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT!"

"There's no time to be bashful, he's here!"

"WHAT?!"

They heard the glass break downstairs and the thundering of heavy feet on the floor below.

"Elle, I need you to hide! Turn into a mouse! Burrow yourself deep into the walls!" Mias commanded.

"But the others!"

"I'll do what I can," Mias said solemnly.

Elle lowered her head and slowly shrunk down into her guise as a mouse. She scurried through his legs and out into the hall.

"What are you doing?!" Mias demanded, pursuing her.

"I'm discreet enough to sneak past him! I'll get the others to safety, you deal with Nicodemus!"

The two stopped in the center of the staircase when they saw the tall figure of a beast-like man standing in the hall. A toothy grin spread across his face and he chuckled. "It's been a while, Mathias."

Mias held his tongue while Elle hid herself behind his boot.

Nicodemus grabbed the hood of his ragged cloak and lowered it, revealing a disheveled, lion-esque appearance. "Happy to see me?"

Elle gasped, finding his aura alone much more frightening. No wonder Mias was weary of him.

"Nicodemus…" Mias said his name with much distain.

"I hoped you'd provide me with more of a welcome, but I suppose my hopes were set a bit too high. You couldn't hope to match your hospitality with the likes of my entrance."

"I have no intention of accommodating you," Mias glared down at him.

"Pity," Nicodemus sighed, before charging toward him.

 _"Mias…!"_  Elle screamed in her head.

Before Nicodemus could ascend the stairs, a golden brown flash flew into his side and knocked him back.

"You…!" Mias was surprised to see the small Aquila bring Nicodemus down.

"GO!" Hilda shouted to him before assaulting Nicodemus again, scratching him violently with her nails and talons.

"Hehe, that tickles little bird," Nicodemus chuckled and swiped at her.

Hilda narrowly dodged and flipped forward, digging her talons into his forearm. Despite the sharpness of her eagle claws, she didn't even break the skin. "You're kidding…!"

"I don't have time to play with you," he grabbed her ankle with his other hand and flung her across the room like a ragdoll.

The force of being thrown into the wall was more than enough to knock the wind out of Hilda's lungs. She fell onto the ground, coughing and struggling to maintain consciousness.

Mias took the opportunity to scoop up Elle and dash across the hall with her. He set her down in the corridor before Nicodemus noticed and then turned back to assist Hilda. "Get up Aquila."

"Easy for you to say…" Hilda said weakly as she got to her feet, holding her chest.

"Two on one? Now that isn't fair," Nicodemus smirked.

"Mias… you should get out of here…" Hilda told him.

"I intend to keep him off Elle and the others' trail as long as possible."

"How?" She asked. "If my talons can't pierce his flesh, then hell of a lot of good a blade will do. Quit pretending you're still of use. I know you've lost your magic."

Mias smirked, impressed by whatever deductive skills the odd bird possessed. He didn't deny her accusation, rather, he admitted, "Be that as it may, I'm still a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

"Abernos!" Elle called as she scurried into Berenos' makeshift hospital room.

"Elle, what's happening?!" Abernos asked, still clutching Fionos protectively while Leadbury stood guard at Berenos' bed side.

"That thing that attacked Berenos, his name is Nicodemus and he's yet another delightful fellow Mias pissed off years ago!" Elle hastily explained. "We need to get out of here! Mias and Hilda will hold him off!"

"NOOO!" Fionos cried. "They'll die! After what he did to Berenos, there's no way Hildie ior/i Mias can manage!"

"Fio, please calm down," Abernos tried to calm the hysteric Stag.

"But she said so herself! She told me!"

"Told you what?" Elle asked, her concern for the two doubling in that very moment.

* * *

Nicodemus flexed his fingers, cracking each joint as he curled his hand into a fist, awaiting Hilda and Mias' next move.

"You sure are patient," Hilda commented.

Nicodemus chuckled. "I've had ten years to perfect this power he unwittingly bestowed upon me. It'd be a shame if our confrontation ended so quickly."

Mias didn't mind drawing out the battle. He knew Elle would need time to get the others to safety and he too would need a little longer to devise a useful strategy to defeat him. "…Are there any Runes you can conjure from a distance?"

"Not that many. The command needs to be applied directly to the target for it to be effective. I doubt I'd be able to get close enough to him to cast anything," Hilda explained. "Perhaps if I can claw his eyes out…"

"I'll try to give you an opening," Mias said, extracting a few magical vials from his pocket and throwing them to the ground. The glass containers shattered and their contents merged, filling the entire hall with a dark purple-gray smoke.

Hilda inscribed 'Fly' on both her arms and quickly flew up above the cloud. Her excellent ocular sense identified Nicodemus within the shroud and she dove in, readying her nails for a swift stab into his eyeballs.

"Clever," Nicodemus chuckled, catching Hilda's attacking wrist. "But these eyes serve me no other purpose than to witness your deaths. I don't need them to accomplish it."

Hilda struggled, trying to free her wrist while she wrote a Rune with one of her toes against Nicodemus' chest. She failed when he realized her plan and promptly grabbed her ankle as well. "NO!"

"Yes," he chuckled and slammed her into the floor.

"You really have no delicacy with women, do you?!" Mias slipped up behind him, locking one arm around his neck, and producing a blade he had palmed in his hand. He held it to the beasts' throat and took his momentary victory to make sure Hilda was still alive.

Thankfully she was, though she'd been tossed around more than he cared to have witnessed.

Nicodemus' nostrils flared and he immediately picked up on the scent of magic on the blade, meaning he couldn't simply shake Mias off him lest the sorcerer inflict serious damage should he attempt. "Heh, and I see you still iuse/i women."

"Enough nonsense. What do you want from me? If you had any sense of honor, you'd know our debt it squared. Though by rights I should have killed you for what you did…"

"I wish you would have," Nicodemus growled. "Better dead than a monster… You ruined me! My own father cast me out! I've lost all my wealth and social standing because of you! The only gift in this curse is this body's strength… But killing is so easy, it's almost boring…"

"Then why are you hunting my kinsman?!"

"Because I realized there's still one thing I enjoy… making the Dormaeus heir snivel like the little brat he is," Nicodemus grinned. "Imagine my delight when I found out you've weakened yourself with such frivolities as tailoring! Oh how I laughed! That's all you are now, isn't it?"

"It wasn't quite how I pictured reinventing myself, but it works," Mias cut the knife into Nicodemus' skin, the potion coating the blade allowing him to dissolve the furry flesh upon contact.

Nicodemus hissed in pain, but that was all. "How curious. This isn't a spell through weaponry, but a potion: preassembled magic. Either you're very cocky and see no need to waste your energy on me, or… You can't summon your power."

Mias' expression didn't falter, but his hand twitched by the mention of his current disability.

"That's very interesting," Nicodemus grinned.

"Mm, yes, it is a peculiar circumstance, but it's a private matter you needn't concern yourself with," Mias grinned. "Nor will you be able to once she's finished with you."

Nicodemus' eyes widened and he looked down to catch Hilda completing a series of scribbled Runes on the floor near his feet. "What's this?!"

Hilda smacked both her hands on the floor to activate the spell, sending a strong updraft from the floor.

Mias released him from the headlock and jumped back as the Rune spell fully activated, slamming Nicodemus up against the ceiling in an instant.

"Mias… I'm probably… gonna wreck your house… so I apologize in advance," Hilda heaved as she canceled the spell, letting Nicodemus slam into the floor this time. The resulting trauma to the ceiling caused the anchors holding up the hall's chandelier to loosen, and slowly give in to the immense weight of the fixture. The ceiling cracked and the chain finally snapped, sending the fixture plummeting to the floor. It crashed, shaking the entire manor, and successfully pinning half of Nicodemus underneath it.

"Hilda, you are destructive, but effective," Mias commented.

"Sorry," she apologized again as she struggled to get to her feet. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know if I can keep him contained without my magic," Mias glanced at the unconscious beast pinned under his light fixture.

"You can't kill him," Hilda said what his mind was thinking.

"I wasn't going to!" Mias crossed his arms in irritation. "But that leaves us with one big problem."

"…I don't know what good my Runes will do. I could send word back home, but I doubt even my sister could fly here before this guy comes to."

"Yes, and I unfortunately don't have any potions suitable enough for restraining him," he said as he approached Nicodemus. "I don't understand it. The curse I placed on him wasn't meant to make him such a behemoth…"

"Then why'd you make him a lion?"

Mias ignored the question.

"Mias! Hilda!" Abernos, with Elle perched on his shoulder called out to the two.

"What are you still doing here?! It's not safe!" Mias yelled.

"It's not safe for you either!" Elle scolded, though it was hard to take a verbal lashing from such a tiny mouse. "We know about your 'condition' Mias! What the hell are you thinking taking him on?! Are you suicidal?!"

"As you can see the situation is under control," Mias stepped aside, extending his arm to escort their eyes over to the defeated monster. "And I'm fine."

"What about you?" Abernos looked over to Hilda.

She smiled. "Oh it's nothing, our bones break a little easier than yours but we heal quicker. I'll be alright."

"You certainly don't look alright," Abernos commented.

"Mias, how could you?!" Elle continued scolding.

"I agree. You won't put anyone else in danger, but you'll let Hilda get beat up if it serves a purpose?! How do we know you won't use the rest of us that way?!"

"She intervened of her own will. It's not my fault she's careless!"

"Elle, Abernos, please," Hilda said in Mias' defense. "He's right. I probably should have been more careful, but I can't do two things at once… my training was needed more than my safety, so I sacrificed it."

"What's so noble about that?!" Abernos shouted at her. "You shouldn't be so willing to throw your own life away like that!"

"I said I'll be fine! I've gone through a lot worse in case you don't remember!" Hilda argued back, showing off her featherless arms. "And I don't do those things thinking about whether it's noble or not! I thought the Stag race would understand that! Or do you think yourselves so much higher than we Aquila?!"

"I don't think its right for women to fight like this!"

"Oh great, I'm glad to see you're evolved to simply belittle me because of my gender instead of my race!" She replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I just don't want to see you getting hurt!"

"Then why aren't you defending and protecting what's precious to you?!" Hilda asked. "Let's see you fight! Go on! I'm already weak, so we should be more evenly matched!"

Elle hopped off Abernos' shoulder and onto Mias', completely surprised to see her two peace-loving friends tearing into each other with sharp words.

"Well maybe you had a more structured training program than I did, but you didn't even want to be a guard! Weren't you supposed to be the weakest in your rookery?! I bet you only came here so you'd have a chance to feel important for once!"

"Abernos!" Elle exclaimed his name in shock.

Hilda took the blow in stride, slowly lowering her head so he wouldn't see her eyes begin to water.

Abernos froze for a moment as his mind finally comprehended what he said. "N-No… Hilda… I… I didn't mean—"

Hilda didn't wait to hear his feeble attempts to correct himself. The main message had been sent and that was all Hilda needed to take her leave.

"Hilda!" Elle called after her, but once Hilda was out the door, she was gone.

"Smooth, Stag," Mias commented. "I never thought I'd hear such a chauvinistic argument on your part."

"It's not like that!" Abernos grabbed both his ears in frustration. "I… I think she's amazing, but she's always getting hurt! She's so dead set on protecting others, but who's protecting her?"

"She's quite capable of looking after herself," Mias said. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to deal with him now. You just sent the last spell caster in the land crying out my door."

* * *

"That was painful to watch," Elle commented after Abernos promptly left the manor to find Hilda and apologize to her.

"It wouldn't happen if you women would stay out of trouble," Mias sighed as he circled his fallen chandelier and the pinned Nicodemus, mulling over ideas for how to deal with the beast.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elle furrowed her mousy brow.

"There's nothing more detrimental to a man's mind than having to fret over the woman he loves," Mias explained. "While I've accepted the fact you need a certain amount of freedom, nothing would set me more at ease than to lock you up and throw away the key."

"You worry that much about me…?"

"Of course. You seem to have a knack for getting yourself into 'situations'. You're always being pulled from my side and it's infuriating to know my talents aren't enough to keep you by my side, where you ought to be. And know I'm significantly disabled…"

"Care to explain it to me?" Elle asked, crawling into the fluff of Mias' cloak.

"They'll return to me once the task I asked is fulfilled. That was months ago, right after we returned from Noric. I was promised it'd be returned by the fall harvest, but that's still a few days away… which is why I need more time! I can't be dealing with these outside forces until my powers return!"

"…What task?"

Mias paused for a moment. "I… wanted my magic cleansed. For too many years it was used improperly and tainted… There's only one being capable of purifying it, but he doesn't do anything for free… so the condition of our deal is that I prove myself to be a great man without magic."

"Just what sort of being would want you to humble yourself?"

Mias turned his head away from her, his expression riddled with embarrassment over the being who put him into this predicament in the first place.

* * *

"Hilda!" Abernos called the Aquila's name repeatable as he searched the grounds for her. He knew she wouldn't go too far; she cared too deeply about Fionos and Elle to just leave them. "Hilda, please! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please… We still need your help!"

"You certainly don't seem to think so!" She answered him from a location Abernos had to tilt his head backward to find. She was perched in one of Mias' oak trees, nursing the wounds to her ribs with what appeared to be a healing Rune.

"How'd you get up there?" He asked, curiosity overtaking his mind for a moment.

"I climbed," she said, slumping back against the trunk. "Just because I don't have wings doesn't mean I can't perch myself up high."

"I see…" Abernos said as he grabbed a hold of a low branch and hoisted himself up into the foliage as well.

"Get your own tree," she swung one of her feet down, talons extended with full intention to scratch him.

"Whoa!" Abernos avoided her talons and crawled onto a branch that kept him at a safe distance.

"You here to tell me I shouldn't be climbing trees either because it's dangerous?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"I… just don't want you getting hurt," he admitted, head bowed apologetically. "If I were even half the warrior Berenos is, I'd be the one out there protecting everyone… but… I'm not that strong… It's why I lost my horns and became banished in the first place…"

"You… never mentioned that…" Hilda responded.

"I know, and I'm not out to compare sob stories, but I… I know the frustration it causes to feel useless and pathetic… you're at least able to do magic as well as physical combat, but all I am is a set of ears to listen to others… I can't protect anyone… When Mias first brought Elle here, I thought I could save her from him so she'd be happy… but… in the end I was just a coward who let him take her… Even without any special powers or abilities, I could have at least stood up to him… but I couldn't even do that…"

"Back in Noric you pretty brave…" Hilda reminded him, her hand clutching the pendant she'd made out of his chipped antler.

"Maybe… but you were the one who got us out of there..."

"…So all I've done is emasculate you, huh?" Hilda said quietly.

"I…! I don't mean to feel that way! You're amazing! I was in awe of you! Truly! But at the same time, I know there's nothing I can do to protect you and it's especially aggravating when I see you can't protect yourself… being wounded like this… all the time… I don't like it. It's okay if you want to fight, but girls should never look like they've been roughed up… it's… not right…"

"I suppose… it does make me feel a bit uneffeminate… but we aren't taught to define ourselves by our gender in Noric. Everyone is expected to be strong. Everyone is expected to look out for one another. I know this isn't Noric, but I thought you and the others understood our culture… but then I get here and find out you don't support me at all and it's heartbreaking!" She said on the brink of tears.

"Hilda," Abernos grabbed the branch she'd perched herself on and climbed up to her. "Hilda, please don't cry."

"So now I can't even cry?!" She burst into tears. "I'm upset! Why can't I cry?!"

"Because I have no idea what to do if you cry…" He countered, carefully placing both his hands around her cheeks. He wiped away some of her tears with his thumbs and continued to hold her head. "I'm completely helpless at a time like this… So please?"

"…You're not… helpless…" Hilda bowed her head, placing both her hands over his. "I'm sorry I implied that you were…"

"It's alright," he scooted closer to her on the branch so he could more comfortably hold her face. "I'm so sorry… I made a right ass of myself to you… Please forgive me."

"O-On one condition," Hilda began, her cheeks turning red. "You have to kiss me."

"K-Kiss you?" Abernos blushed, his hands slowly dropping to his sides.

Hilda nodded her head.

"Er… um…" He continued blushing and lowered his ears shyly. "It's just… with you… I…"

"Oh," Hilda's face fell and she retreated. "Sorry… That's a bit much to ask, isn't it? You like less intimidating girls… like Elle…"

It surprised Abernos to see the usually confident Aquila suddenly so insecure. Her directness had been a bit intimidating back in Noric, but now it was different. She wasn't out to tease him with an overly friendly gesture this time; she was being genuine and oddly reserved, no doubt out of fear of rejection.

"You can forget about it. I forgive you. Let's head back and help Mias restrain that beast," Hilda dug her talons into the bark and slowly walked her way down the trunk.

"Hilda, wait," Abernos climbed down via the branches and reached the ground before her.

"Hm?"

"Do you… love me?" He asked, his green eyes gazing into hers with high anticipation.

Her cheeks once again reddened. "I… dunno. It's not like Aquila have relationships… I… have a sexual attraction to you, but I don't think that's what 'love' is…"

Abernos blushed, but smiled as well.

"I… really like you however," she continued, her talons scratching into the ground nervously. "I know we're different species so it probably won't work out, but… right now… I don't care if I'm an Aquila, a human, or even a woman… I really care about you and your opinion of me… so… I promise I'm trying to tease you with flirtation and kisses. I just like you."

"I like you too," Abernos smiled, his ears perking up a bit.

"Really?!" Hilda's face lit up, back to its normal cheery expression.

"Really," he said as he dipped his head down and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "See?"

Hilda squealed and forgetting all about her injuries, threw her arms around his neck and the rest of her body against him.

Abernos was startled and Hilda's hug tackled him to the ground.

"Oops…" Hilda calmed her enthusiasm and gave an embarrassed, weak laugh. "…Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," he smiled, slipping a hand on the back behind her head and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

"Mm," Hilda's eyes fluttered shut and she smiled into the kiss, letting happiness melt away their troubles for a brief, yet tender moment.

* * *

"Where the devil is Leadbury?!" Mias demanded after a third failed attempt to move the chandelier.

"He's helping Fionos take Berenos somewhere safe," Elle explained as she cautiously approached Nicodemus' head.

"Where?"

"I didn't ask and he didn't say," Elle said, though her curiosity had her mind focused on Nicodemus. The creatures of this world always amazed her, though she knew this creature had once been human.

"How intelligent of you to send the invalid and child off with a flesh hungry ghoul," Mias commented before noticing how close she was. "Get away from him!"

Elle shrieked and jumped back. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one scaring me," Mias put a hand to his chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm just curious," Elle crossed her little arms, not noticing Nicodemus' nostrils flaring behind her. "Instead of trying to move him, shouldn't you take this opportunity to figure out what happened with the curse you placed on him?"

"I would, but I can't analyze magic without magic," Mias pinched his brow. "I'm out of ideas. To think I'm nothing more than a Fabergé egg: handsome, ornate, and priceless… yet still an empty shell."

"I'm sure he won't keep you waiting for much longer," Elle tried to offer him assurance. "You're much more than just your magic."

"Like what?"

"Er, well…" Elle needed a moment to think of something that wasn't superficial.

The fact that she couldn't answer him right away wasn't very reassuring at all for Mias.

Elle did think of something, but the thought suddenly turned her posture shy: turning her feet inward and twiddling her fingers together. "Well… you love me, don't you? That's not nothing… I mean… it goes beyond sex. Like… maybe getting married… having children…"

"What gave you that impression?" Mias asked, his own cheeks now slightly red.

"I-It's the natural progression of a relationship, isn't it? I know we haven't talked about it before. I mean, we've only known each other a few months, so I really wouldn't want to rush into anything either, but I kind of want to start planning what sort of future I can expect to have in this world."

"You don't need to worry about any of that. I'll take care of your every need."

"I know, but I… girls in general always dream about getting married…"

"I see what those wide, mousey eyes are hinting at Elle, and if you want my honest answer: it's rather preposterous to even conceive the idea of marriage when there's a homicidal lion-man lying under my chandelier. We'll discuss it later. Now what's taking that Stag from fetching that blasted bird?!" He turned away from her to take a look out the window for them.

Mias sounded quite irritated and Elle understood to a point, regarding Nicodemus that is. He didn't have to sound like marriage was a fate worse than death. Heaven forbid she carry some hope of having a (relatively) normal relationship and worry about her future like a regular human being.

Elle sighed and sunk onto her bottom, completely unaware of the paw looming above her head until she noticed she was in its shadow. She screamed and tried to run, but her reflexes paled in comparison to the awakened Nicodemus.

Mias whirled around only having to avoid being hit by the chandelier as Nicodemus kicked it off himself and launched it across the hall. Mias dodged successfully, but he was more concerned with Elle's safety than his own. "ELLE!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Nicodemus grinned, using his spare hand to fix his hair while the other held Elle in a tight bond.

"Lemme go!" She squirmed.

"Cute little morsel," Nicodemus chuckled. "Curious disguise for your woman. One would think you'd want her in the guise of a grander, more elegant creature as opposed to a common, filthy little dormouse."

"Let. Her. Go." Mias glared angrily.

"I think not," Nicodemus poised his claws from his other hand over Elle's head. "In fact, I think I'll kill her."

"NO!"

"Is that any way to beg for someone's life?" Nicodemus asked. "Tsk, tsk."

"You coward!" Elle yelled at him. "How dare you take me hostage?!"

"Silence," Nicodemus squeezed her.

Elle tried to scream, but his hold was so tight not a single sound escaped her mouth.

"I  _may_  spare her if you show me you're capable of begging," Nicodemus grinned, easing his grip on Elle so he wouldn't inadvertently suffocate her.

"Mias, don't!" She recovered and continued her protests. "Don't let him take away your pride! That's one thing he can never take from you!"

"And if I don't, he'll kill you!" Mias said, his fists clenched tightly and his arms trembling from fear and weakness, but his mind was made up long before his body complied. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the floor. "Let her go… please, I beg of you…"

Nicodemus threw his head back and laughed. "It was that easy?! Oh Mathias! You are truly pathetic!"

"Mias…" Elle felt just as helpless.

"Well, it'll do for now," Nicodemus announced and stepped past Mias, Elle still clenched in his hand.

"Nicodemus!" Mias got to his feet and pursued him. "Release her at once!"

"She's a fair bartering chip," Nicodemus said. "As amusing at it was to see you on your knees, I expected a little more fight from you. Think of a better way to entertain me, and then you may have your woman back… or if you like, I can send her back to you piece by piece."

"If you harm her, I swear upon Aterias Dormaeus, I will not rest until the hellfire spawn drag your skeleton kicking and screaming from your flesh!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He laughed and continued onward.

"FIEND! RELEASE HER!" Abernos along with Hilda cornered him as he attempted to leave the manor.

"You're not really in a position to make such demands," Nicodemus eyed Hilda. He hadn't expected her to make his plans quite so difficult for him.

"Let him pass…" Mias told the two.

"Mias! You can't be serious!" Abernos shouted.

"He'll kill her!" Hilda screamed.

"He won't… Unless it's in front of me," Mias bit his lower lip so hard he drew blood. "Let… him pass…"

Abernos and Hilda reluctantly stood down and watched with clenched fists as Nicodemus strolled past them.

"It'll be alright!" Elle called to them. "This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped! I can handle it! Just find a way to make this beast eat his own words!"

"I highly doubt that," Nicodemus commented to himself as he slipped into the shadows with Elle as his prisoner.

"Great…" Abernos cursed. "Now what?!"

"'Now what'?" Mias repeated calmly before rage consumed him and he erupted. "YOU FOOLS! HAD YOU STAYED AND CONTAINED HIM PROPERLY WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!"

"Don't get mad at us! This guy is pissed at you, remember?!" Abernos fought back.

"HEY!" Hilda shouted, abnormally louder than usual, and brought their attention to her. "I accept full responsibility for leaving before the situation was contained, but rest assured I will atone for this egregious error and bring Elle home."

"That you will!" Mias scolded. "Send word to your sister immediately and have her send a competent warrior. And I have need of the professor as well."

"Yes sir," Hilda bowed.

"Mias… what should I do?" Abernos asked meekly.

"Hell if I know! Correct her damn spelling!" Mias turned and stormed away to his room.

* * *

"Cretin! Fiend! Demon! Let me go!" Elle tried to bite Nicodemus' hand, but her teeth didn't even make a mark.

"Do you not comprehend the situation you're in?" Nicodemus asked her.

"Oh I understand perfectly, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy for you! I'm practically a professional damsel in distress! You're going to regret taking me captive because all you've done is pissed Mias off!"

"Ha! Then perhaps he'll prove a worthy challenge yet," Nicodemus took shelter under a tree and reclined his back to the trunk. "Although I highly doubt it."

"He'll kick your ass!" Elle spat.

He chuckled. "You're awfully noisy. Perhaps I should just kill you."

"You don't scare me," Elle said bravely. "If I was worth killing, you would have done so by now."

"How about I test that resolve?" He grinned.

"Go right ahead."

"Very well," Nicodemus said as he picked her up by her tail and dangled her above his mouth.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Elle asked nervously.

"Mice are some of the easiest prey for me to catch. In fact, I've developed a certain fondness for them over the years. You're a bit on the scrawny side, but you'll do for a quick snack."

Even Leadbury hadn't come this close to eating her, Elle thought as she stared at his fangs. That would not be a pleasant way to go. But perhaps he was bluffing. It was a good way to scare any tiny creature. She could change back, but that would present a whole new set of threats. It'd also be easier to escape if she stayed a mouse. Yes. She had to stay a mouse, and beat him at this game of chicken.

"Ta-ta little mouse," he said before opening his mouth and dropping her.

Elle squeaked and stretched her arms and legs out, catching herself on his lips. Thank goodness his mouth wasn't as big as an actual lion's or she would have been eaten in one bite.

She felt his fingers seize her tail again and he lifted her away.

"Not scared, are you?" He gave her a mocking grin.

"Alright fine, I'm a little scared," Elle crossed her arms. "But you didn't really want to eat me so you don't win this round either."

He laughed. "I think now I see why the likes of Mathias Dormaeus would take such an interest in you. Rather than bore you with the same standards of imprisonment, why don't you return to your human form and engage me in proper conversation?"

"Hmpf! No thank you!"

"Suit yourself." With his free hand he pulled a bit of thread from his tattered cloak. He lifted up his left foot and held her tail between his toes while he began the rather delicate process of tying her little paws behind her back.

"Is this really necessary?" Elle asked.

"I'm not fool. The moment I fall asleep, you'll try to scurry away."

She wouldn't deny that. "Bit brave to think you'll be able to sleep. How do you know Mias hasn't been right behind this whole time waiting for the right opportunity to strike?"

"Because I wounded his ego enough that he'll need to recuperate. He and I aren't so different."

"You're nothing like him!"

"Heh, wait and see little mouse," he smirked before dropping her onto his chest, her paws successfully bound behind her.

"Oof!" Elle said as she landed on him. "Hey!"

"You're fine," he said, closing his eyes and readying himself for sleep.

Elle rolled onto her belly and sighed. Escaping this individual didn't seem like it'd be much of a challenge. All she'd have to do was change back to snap the thread and she'd be able to run. But what if that was what he wanted? With Mias' magic gone, what if the spell on her wouldn't work properly again like it did that time with Elias? Perhaps it was best to just stay put this time and wait for rescue, but that was easier said than done. She was extremely uncomfortable having already been in her mouse form for so long and of course for being this unsavory beast's captive.

Maybe she could escape with transforming back. She wasn't as quick on two legs as a mouse, but she could get herself into a tree or mole tunnel or something and he'd never be able to find her then. Yes, that was a good idea. Once he was asleep she'd slowly roll off him and… well maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Though she was perched on his chest and Nicodemus has reclined, the distance from his chest to the ground was great enough to make her hesitant to attempt the jump. No! She had to! This creature was the worst of the worst to be held prisoner by. Mias always liked her stubborn tenacity anyway. However this time she was playing cat and mouse with a very big kitty who would definitely not appreciate it.

As she waited for Nicodemus to slip into a deeper sleep, Elle thought about her life. How many times had she been kidnapped now? A good deal more than anyone else, that was certain. Would this be the last time she'd have to suffer through such danger? Or was this really the sort of life she should expect to have if she stayed with Mias? He always promised to protect her and keep her safe, yet somehow some old enemy randomly appeared out of the woodwork and was able to best him enough to snatch her from him. It was honestly a bit annoying.

She preferred the quiet few months they'd had since returning from Noric. Most of the time was spent making love, but that was just fine with her. But would it always be like that? Or were they just in some sort of honeymoon period seeing as they'd become sexually acquainted? Would he eventually get bored like he did with other girls? She didn't know. The more time she had to think, the more she even questioned how deep his feelings went when he told her he loved her. How many times did those three words pass by his lips without him considering their deeper meaning? 'Love' by Elle's definition, held deeper significance. Okay, so maybe Mias didn't want to get married or have children with her, fine, but had he thought about her long-term? A year? Five years? Ten years? The rest of her life? He'd always been very vague about that. 'Forever' by his definition could mean until next week for all Elle knew. It was just one of those words women liked to hear and it would help pry their legs open.

Elle let out a frustrated groan within her mind. This is why she hated being apart from him. She had time to ithink/i. She'd long since resigned herself to stay by Mias' side. Elias himself entrusted him to her and though he had his own demons, Elle felt like she owed the younger twin that much. The only person who loved Mias more than Elle (and Mias himself), was Elias. It didn't seem right to let those feeling just die with him. Couples who endure through trauma and sacrifice, ultimately have a stronger relationship, and Elle sure hoped that was true because she'd been through quite enough with Mias. It just seemed odd to her that he hadn't changed all that much romantically, not that she expected some miraculous transformation, but that part of her maiden's heart hoped she'd at least hear talk of commitment. Otherwise, she feared, he might just one day drop her back in London without asking for her consent.

A heavy exhale from Nicodemus blew Elle's mousey fur forward and brought her mind out of the uncertain depths regarding the future. She glanced back and watched him for a few more minutes just to make sure he wasn't faking.

He didn't appear to be.

Elle slowly crept down his stomach. She'd try to reach his leg before jumping, but she worried her light tiptoeing might wake him the longer she stayed on him. She moved her way past his stomach, down his side, and onto his thigh before taking the daring leap to the ground.

She landed on her bottom and bit her lip to keep from exclaiming her discomfort. She quickly got to her feet and took off as fast as she could on two legs, while trying to pull her arms apart. If she couldn't free herself fully, she'd be easy prey for a snake or an owl. Maybe it'd be safer to change back, at least that guaranteed she wouldn't be eaten… unless there was another ghoul prowling the forest, but Elle liked to think Leadbury kept a pretty large territory.

It was becoming ridiculous to run on two legs. For one, she fatigued quicker, and secondly, she wasn't putting much distance between her and Nicodemus anyway. She'd gone no less than five yards when she dripped on a clump of dirt and fell forward.

"Umpf!" That hurt more than she thought it would. She didn't realize until that moment how not having her arms to break her fall affected the amount of damage she received. This wasn't going to work. She wasn't crazy about the idea of streaking through the forest, but she'd rather be naked than held captive, so she made up her mind to change back.

She got to her feet and began running again as she willed the transformation. The threads binding her wrists snapped instantly and Elle took off in a proper run. She thought nothing of the twigs scratching her skin and becoming entangled in her hair, but the odd rock or two on the forest floor did make her wish she had her mousey padded feet.

Another problem occurred to her as she came upon a small brook flowing through the wood. She had no idea where she was in relation to the few landmarks she knew in the region. She'd been on a few nature walks with the Stags, but nothing looked familiar, especially since the sun had set and the night was upon her.

"Dammit, how far did he take me?" Elle mumbled to herself as she rubbed her arms for warmth. She walked down along the brook, figuring there's always some form of life near water and perhaps she could find some assistance.

Aside from the bubbling brook, the forest was oddly quiet. Once and a while she heard the far distance hoot of an owl, but other than that, no other critters seemed to be about. The only rustling of leafs she heard came whenever the wind blew. Her saving grace was the waxing harvest moon shining in the night sky. Complimented with the silence of animals, but the sound of nature, it was haunting beautiful; emphasis on the 'haunting'. Elle was cold, but every now and then she'd get an especially icy shiver down her spine. It was out of the ordinary, even for this world, her instincts told her that.

She heard a twig snap nearby and froze. Her eyes slowly directed themselves toward the brush, expecting to see Nicodemus' soulless eyes glowing in the darkness.

Much to her relief, a rabbit hopped out from the bushes and turned its nose to the air. It twitched and suddenly darted across the brook and into the brush on the other side.

"Other animals don't care for my presence," Nicodemus' dark voice spoke into her right ear.

Elle shrieked and took off running immediately.

Nicodemus rolled his eyes. "I'll give you five minutes, but I'll still be able to catch you."

Elle decided to make good use of those five minutes then. She ran as fast as she could for three before hiding herself behind a large tree and trying to transform again. As she expected, the spell wasn't working again, and now she wasted a whole minute standing still. One minute left. What to do: Run? No, he'd catch her easily since she couldn't run fast enough for a long period of time. Climb? Well it sort of worked once before, though she wasn't sure how easy it'd be to climb a tree naked. Hide? That might work. Just because he was a beast, didn't mean he could sniff her out like one. Hiding won out and in her last twenty seconds, she concealed her as best she could in the brush and curled her body into a ball, trying to become as small as humanly possible.

Her time was up and she knew it. She could hear him approaching the general area she tucked herself in. She held her breath and waited. She desperately hoped he'd move on, thinking she was a more capable runner than he first thought.

"Truth be told little mouse, I enjoy this game. Hunting has been a pastime of mine since my boyhood," he said as he casually approached the brush pile. "And you aren't very good at it. So, are you going to come out or must I drag you from there?"

Elle didn't respond. If she answered him, then he'd definitely know where she was!

He heaved a sigh and reached into the brush, grabbing a hold of her hair and pulling her not-so-gently from her hiding place.

"OW!" Elle grabbed the back of her head, trying to keep him from yanking her hair out.

"Are you finished with this nonsensical desire to flea?" He asked, his eyes focused on hers.

That truly scared Elle. She was naked and he  _wasn't_  looking. This captor wasn't like any other she'd dealt with before and it looked like she'd be in his company for quite some time.

* * *

Chapters 68 - 72


	17. Chapter 17

A knock on a cottage door awoke the inhabitant from his sleep. Grumbling, he slumped out of bed and adjusted his night shirt before wearily approaching the door. "Yes, yes, who is it?"

"Open the door Malcolm," the voice said from beyond the wooden panels.

Malcolm's eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door.

The figure standing before him remained obscure in the night's shadows as well as his own cloak that conveniently hid his features in any light.

"Oh, it's you," Malcolm said with some disappointment before yawning. "I haven't seen you since you brought word of my cousin's death. What brings you here at the devil's hour? I have class in the morning you know."

"Business," he said. "I need information on Nicodemus and conveniently, all Headmaster Methuselah's records are missing."

"Hmpf, and you assume I have them?"

"Do you?"

"Indeed I do," Malcolm sighed and opened the door. "Come in. I'll get some tea."

"Thank you," the man stepped into the cottage and removed his hood, though his appearance was still kept secret by a mask.

"I know you're a man of the shadows, but must you interrupt a man's beauty sleep? I'm getting the most terrible crow's feet and it's not just the stress of minding those lads I teach," Malcolm said as he lit a few oil lamps and turned on the stove.

"I wouldn't interrupt you if it wasn't urgent."

Malcolm put the kettle over the flame and yawned again. "What's the trouble?"

"He's finally going after Mias."

"And you think I care?" Malcolm laughed. "Let them kill each other! I'll sleep far more soundly without their existences to burden me."

"…You feel nothing for him?"

"What need I feel for him?! Love? Compassion? A sense of duty?! I cannot feel for a heartless man! Even after all this time! Let him be dead so he may plague me no longer!"

"Cut the theatrics," Nameless scolded. "He's changed a great this year actually."

"Is that so?" He asked, though he cared not for an answer.

"He's in love."

"HA! Surely, you jest!"

"I know it seems inconceivable and had I not beheld it with my own eyes, I'd doubt it as well, but he's been willing to lay down his life for her. Many foes have tested that. He truly wishes to protect her, but right now there's a problem."

"I don't see why that's any of my concern."

"You're right, perhaps it's not, but let me ask you Malcolm, is your love so brittle that you can cast him away without a second thought?"

"…No… I sincerely believed Master Mathias was a good man, but I… I fear it was too late. He was already stepping down a dark path when I came into his servitude. Perhaps time has changed him, but I'm not that strong to give him a chance to hurt me and those I care for. He's a dangerous man to love… God save the one who wishes to remain by his side."

"Thankfully the girl he's found is quite stubborn," Nameless chuckled. "So will you help me?"

"I… will give you what information I have, but I no longer have a duty to him. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

* * *

Cold, tired, and now beginning to feel hungry, Elle struggled to stay comfortable in the chill night air as Nicodemus decided to make their camp near the brook Elle had stumbled upon earlier. They had a small fire going, but the heat was weak and barely kept the cold from eating at Elle's toes.

"Clearly you didn't think things through, little mouse," Nicodemus commented as he watched her trembling naked form.

"Shut… up," Elle curled herself into a tighter ball and rubbed her arms vigorously for warmth.

"Too prideful to ask for my cloak?"

Elle just glared at him. Yes, she was that prideful.

"Fascinating. I wonder how long you will endure," he chuckled.

"Hmpf!" Elle ignored him.

Nicodemus kept his eyes on her, oddly curious about her. It was indeed interesting to watch her fight off the cold, but it'd be troublesome for him should she fall ill. He unfurled his cloak and tossed it at her without warning. "Take it."

"I don't want it!" Elle threw it right back at him.

"To have you freeze to death would complicate things. Put on the cloak," and he tossed it right back to her.

Elle kept it, but she still refused to wear it.

"Stubborn wench," he grumbled as he moved toward her.

"You stay away from me!"

"If you wish me to maintain a distance, you'll do as I command!"

"Sod off!"

"Why must you be so difficult?! I'm trying to ihelp/i you!"

"I'd rather be slowly feasted upon by rats!"

"Such will be the case in a few hours when the cold has you half dead!" Nicodemus grabbed the cloak and proceeded to wrestle her into it.

"Get your hands off me!" Elle slapped him when he inadvertently grabbed her breast.

Nicodemus growled. Though the slap hadn't hurt him, Elle's behavior was becoming a growing nuisance. "I think I preferred you as a mouse. There's absolutely nothing attractive about this defiance."

"Good! I'd vomit if the likes of you found any part of me attractive!"

"What an original comment," he said sarcastically as he held her down by her wrists. "I can do far worse to you than make your stomach churn you know."

"You think I don't know that?! What torture did you have in mind? Rape?! How original!" She mocked him.

"You really are familiar with kidnapping…" He commented.

"Indeed, so you're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to intimidate me."

"Hmm," his eyes ventured downward, finally taking notice of her body. "Maybe you'd behave if I carved a few scars into that unblemished skin of yours."

Okay, that was a new one, Elle admitted to herself. Responding by informing him all he'd do then is piss Mias off further would only give him further incentive to do it, so she kept her mouth shut this time.

"What? No retort?" He grabbed her chin.

She desperately wanted to spit in his face, but her instincts told her she was teetering on the edge of his temper. For her own safety, she best not test him any longer.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Just what do you want anyway?" Elle finally asked, not in any mood to deal with villainous humor.

"I believe I already stated earlier I wished to destroy Mathias and everything he holds dear. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Yes, but it's rather stupid. He finally put you in your place for what you did at Thornwood and you're the one who feels you've been wronged?"

"Oh, he told you about our time together at the academy? Painted me as quite the villain, I imagine."

"You painted yourself," Elle replied.

"I won't deny I'm a severe man, but isn't it a little presumptuous of you to assume Mathias told you the truth? What about my side of the story? Hm? Did you ever think maybe I was just another victim like that poor peasant girl?"

Elle's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he purposely made you biased. Heh, just what did he tell you? I'll gladly fill in the blanks and correct his lies."

"Mias wouldn't lie to me. If you think you can manipulate me into turning against him, you're wrong. Even if you're the slightest bit innocent, you'll get no empathy from me!"

"I have no desire for it. I simply wish to inform you so a rational decision can be made. If you rush to judgment without all the facts, you're a stupid woman. And that's one thing you're not, are you little mouse?" He asked, the corner of his mouth curling into an unpleasant grin.

* * *

The fallen foliage crunched underfoot of Leadbury and Fionos as they trudged through the forest in search of refuge for Berenos who lay unconscious still on the ghoul's back. They'd traveled through much of night, only stopping briefly for water and rest. Fionos was too shaken to sleep for long and Leadbury was much too on guard. He didn't like knowing there was a beast out there who could best him.

"How are your wounds?" Fionos asked.

"So long as I can move, I need not concern myself with them," Leadbury replied.

The young Stag took that as a hint Leadbury didn't want to discuss such things. He turned his gray eyes to the path a head and noticed the forms of two creatures digging into the earth with their front hooves in search of plants to graze on. It didn't take long for Fionos to realize it was Mias and Elle's horses, partly because the darker one seemed to be getting particularly frustrated over finding so little to eat in the wilderness.

"Ares! Eris!" Fionos called to them.

Both horses' ears perked up and they trotted over to them, whinnying happily at the sight of a friendly face (and hopefully one that could feed them properly).

"They ran this far? My, they must have been frightened…" Leadbury commented.

Fionos giggled as Ares attempted to eat his hair and Eris nuzzled his back. "I'm glad they're alright!"

Ares, upon realizing Fionos' white hair was not edible, trotted over to Leadbury and sniffed him.

"What do you want?" Leadbury grumbled.

Ares' nostrils kept flaring as he turned to Berenos flopped over the ghoul's back. The stallion grunted and swung his head to the side.

"Oh, well that would be appreciated, thank you." Leadbury looked over to Fionos. "Boy, come help this horse relieve my burden."

Fionos nodded and using what strength his young body could muster, helped lift Berenos off Leadbury's back and onto Ares'. Thankfully, the black horse had been kind enough to kneel down to make the process easier, but it was still quite difficult for the little Stag to lift such a large Stag. With Berenos successfully transported, Fionos flopped onto the ground and heaved a deep sigh. "We should probably get him to a doctor… but I'm still learning the geography of this region and don't have any idea where we are…"

"We're not that far from a village," Leadbury informed him. "If you're desperate."

"Really? Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"It's a Stag village," Leadbury said with contempt.

"Oh…" Fionos lowered his ears, knowing quite well the situation Berenos and his brother had with their kind.

"But I can't go with you to any village. No being will treat a ghoul's wounds," Leadbury chuckled. "Besides, I'll recover faster on my own in the mist."

"You're going to leave…?"

"With the horses to aide you, I feel no shame in leaving you to your own devices," Leadbury grinned.

"B-B-But I've never done anything on my own before!" Fionos said as he watched the fog thicken around Leadbury. "Please! Don't go!"

"I have to. I'm out of strength. You'll be fine," Leadbury's voice slowly faded away along with his body as the mist consumed him and all at once dissipated.

"Leadbury, you're mean!" Fionos cried to the night sky.

Eris and Ares nudged their muzzles against Fionos' cheeks, assuring the young Stag he wasn't entirely alone.

Fionos brought his hands onto each of the horses and hugged their heads. "Okay you two, let's get Berenos to that village."

* * *

Through Hilda's avian knowledge and Abernos' ability to charm an assortment of critters, the two managed to find a bird ready and willing to fly to the borders of Noric to deliver the request for help. Though flight was fast, it'd still take a while for word to reach the northland and for said help to reach Sussex. Time was of the essence, but there was nothing more anyone could do at this point.

"Who do you think will come?" Abernos asked as they watched the hawk-like bird soar off into the northern sky just before dawn.

"Well since I wrote Berenos was hurt, any one of my sisters will flock at the opportunity to play Heroine. Helga might actually come herself if she feels Prince Bernard's safety won't be jeopardized without her, but I'm hoping one of the others comes. I really don't want another lecture on how I'm a failure," Hilda sighed. "My father will be disappointed in me enough over my failed Runes…"

"I don't think either of them could be as hard on you as you're being on yourself," Abernos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know… but you think being born from two talented people would make me two times as talented… instead I'm just two halves of a whole failure…"

"Maybe, but look at how strong your sister is."

"Don't remind me…" Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish," Abernos continued. "She worked hard her whole life to be this amazing warrior, but at her core she was still emotionally weak. You've overcome a lot more than she ever had to, so you iare/i twice the warrior she is… in here."

Hilda felt his finger poke over her heart. "That's a lovely sentiment, but my strong heart didn't help me protect anyone so what good is it?"

"Um… well… maybe it's not much good in this particular situation, but it's still a good thing to have. In case you forgotten, I'm not much good in battle… And with losing my horns I almost lost my life… and I failed to protect my brother and made him suffer the same agony… and then we both were banished. He'd never blame me, but I still feel responsible… like there was more I could have done…"

She nodded before resting her forehead against his chest. "It's a horrible feeling…"

"Indeed…" he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ouch…" Hilda jumped a bit from the hug aggravating her wounds.

Abernos instantly let go of her. "S-Sorry! I forgot! Are you okay?!"

"Mnn," she groaned, holding her side and slowly writing another healing Rune. "Yeah, it's just healing magic with Runes is shit… all it does is relieve the pain for a while… it doesn't actually fix the wound… Very few Runes are organic spells…"

"Organic?"

"I mean I can't manipulate the form of a living thing. I can't heal my wounds or make my feathers grow, or break someone's limbs or inflict them with a disease. Runes are all about 'commands'. You can't command something that can't actually happen. Like if I tried to use 'Fly' on you, it wouldn't work, but if I use 'Levitate' and annotate a direction, speed, and elevation, that will make you 'fly'. Understand?"

"I… think so. It's very complicated magic isn't it?"

"Yes, it's why it's a dying art. The kind of magic that the Dormaeus' family governs is ideal. It allows the user more freedom, but there's a reason why only those of their blood can wield it…"

"And that's…?"

"I don't know," Hilda shook her head. "My Father once theorized it was because it's a magic that takes as much as it gives… meaning it shortens the user's life, but it's hard to say because no head of the Dormaeus has died of natural causes. I believe he said the oldest lived into his 70s before one of his sons finally managed to kill him."

"So then it's a good thing Mias lost his magic? He'll live longer?"

"Look, I said it was a theory. There's only one way to find out and I doubt he'd tell us even if we asked him. There's also a theory the ancestor made a pact with the Devil. And I just think they're a unique kind of human who can tap into the natural magic of our world. Maybe because the ancestor's mate was an elf or something; like your ancient grandparents are a woman and a stag and mine are a man and an eagle."

"…Our ancient grandparents were into bestiality…" Abernos hung his head in embarrassment.

"I think they were gods in the forms of beasts, but yes, that's still technically bestiality."

"Still," Abernos blushed a bit as he thought for a moment. "What sort of creature would create the Dormaeus?"

"A raccoon?" Hilda suggested.

They both laughed.

"Ah, but in all seriousness, I have no idea. Alu has been researching the Dormaeus ever since the King brought Lady Ia to us, but so much of their history is covered with bloodshed, darkness, and secrecy that finding any concrete facts are next to impossible. Only the heir, the current head of the family, holds the knowledge the rest of the world desires."

"And they're all a bunch of selfish gits so we'll probably never know anyway."

"Yeah, but it's mysteries like those that keep us motivated… Right now, it's 'How do we defeat Nicodemus?'…"

Mias asked himself that very question as he lay awake in bed, staring at the covering of his four-post bed. How was he going to best Nicodemus this time without the use of his magic? Even shear strength would be difficult to muster against the likes of him. He couldn't rely on anyone else's battle ability other than Berenos and he'd already been incapacitated.

"Elle… forgive me," Mias sighed and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't sleep, he hadn't all night, but he was too tired to attempt anything else.

* * *

Across the forest, Elle hadn't much luck with sleep either. She had refused to listen to Nicodemus any further and curled up with her back to the fire to end their conversation. Though she intended to get some rest, she was afraid to fall asleep in fear she'd freeze to death. Nicodemus' cloak was thin and ragged, providing her little warmth and barely protecting her decency. Her eyelids ached from the depreciation of sleep and she'd lost all feeling in her toes. The ground was cold and damp from the morning dew, making it even more difficult to get comfortable.

Nicodemus awoke with the sun completely rested and oddly cheery. He stretched his arms and legs and cracked his back before stepping over to the brook. He knelt down, gathered his hands full of water, and splashed it onto his face. He shook the water off, smoothed his hair back, then lowered his hands into the stream again to collect some water to drink. He wiped his mouth as he turned his head back to glance at Elle. "Hey, get up."

She didn't respond.

Annoyed, and not in the mood to put more effort into rousing her than he to, he scooped his hands into the water once more and tossed it up onto her.

"EEE!" Elle shrieked and shot up.

"Ah, you're up," he smiled apathetically.

"You asshole! I'm cold enough as it is!" Elle shivered and doubled over the cloak to keep more heat in her upper body in exchange for exposing her legs.

"Not my problem."

"It will be if I get sick! You are without a doubt the worst captor I've ever had!"

"Didn't know there were expectations to being one," he said.

Elle groaned and wandered toward the tree line.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nicodemus asked.

"I have to pee!" She declared, very annoyed and irritated she couldn't even relieve herself without permission.

Nicodemus rolled his eyes and waited for five very long seeming minutes before addressing her again. "Aren't you done yet?!"

"You took a woman hostage! I can't just shake it off! I don't care if this inconveniences you! I'll come out when I'm done!" She shouted from beyond the bushes.

"You women are nothing but trouble," he grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

Elle trudged out of the bushes toward the stream to wash her hands.

"I'd like to get going," he told her.

"Go where?" Elle asked as she dipped her hands and forearms in the water.

"Don't know, don't care. I just hate staying put for too long and who knows when or if Mathias will come after us."

"He'll come," Elle brought her hands out of the water and shook them before wiping the excess on the cloak. "And you'll regret your entire existence!"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh, but I have nothing to regret! Nothing to go back to! And once I've slaughtered him, there's nothing to look forward to either. So you see, the consequences of my actions no long concern me. For ten years it's all I've yearned for… all I've planned for. Now that everything is in motion, there's no going back."

"Sure there is, you just don't want to," Elle commented.

Nicodemus frowned and approached her. "Listen here little mouse, what do you know of suffering?"

"More than you think," Elle jabbed her index finger into his chest. "I've seen death and those I loved taken from me, I've had my heart broken, I've had friends abandon me, I've had to work thankless jobs I hate just to keep a roof over my head and food in my fridge! And I'm only 20 years old! I've had enough traumas to last me a life time and just when I think getting kidnapped by Mias was the icing of the universe's "Fuck Elle" cake, my life actually got better! So if you think I'm going to let you destroy any of that, you're wrong! Don't think you're special because you've gone through hard times! Everyone has! Mias too! And he won't let him corrupt him like you did! Stop this petty war of revenge! It's pointless!"

With a whip like lash of his tail, Nicodemus flicked Elle off balance and watched with his lip curled up as she fell into the shallow brook.

Elle was shocked, both by the coldness of the water and the sudden action he'd taken to silence her. There wouldn't be any reasoning with him. He only heard what he wanted to hear.

"If you're finished, little mouse, let's be on our way. I'm in need of some breakfast."

"No," Elle said bravely as she stood up in the middle of the stream, letting the water drip from her body and the cloak.

"Excuse me?" He pretended he'd simply misheard her.

"No," Elle repeated, looking him in the eye and crossing her arms. "You're being quite unpleasant, so I'm simply returning the favor. If you want your revenge that badly, I shouldn't make this easy for you."

Nicodemus' eye twitched. He was seriously debating about killing her and flexed his claw-like fingers as he wagered what would best suit his needs.

Elle walked onto the bank and wrung out her hair and the ends of the cloak while she waited for his response.

"If you think I'm unpleasant now, then perhaps I've been way too kind to you," he smirked and grabbed a hold of the cloak. "I'll be taking this back."

"WHAT?! NO!" Elle tried to best him in a tug of a war over the garment, but it was useless. She fell defeated and naked back onto the cool earth and watched Nicodemus don the wet cloak triumphantly. She grit her teeth and wrapped one arm over her breasts and held the other over her crotch as she got back to her feet.

"Oh, and if you do manage to transform again, I'll feed you to an owl," he sneered.

"You bastard…" Elle cursed, trying to fight the hot tears she desperately wanted to cry out, but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but she was cold, tired, hungry, and now wet. She knew she'd be rescued, but it was the not knowing when that made it unbearable. How long was she supposed to suffer under this beast? And how much worse would he get if she insisted on being stubborn.

"Now, let's go," he commanded, trying to get her finally come along.

No, she had to be smart this time. Mias would come for her. She just had to be patient. She lowered her head and slowly stepped behind him, still keeping her hands wrapped around herself to preserve what dignity and warmth she had left.

* * *

After getting what sleep he could, Fionos was back on his feet after daybreak and on his way to Stag village. His mind was hesitant, but his feet weren't. Berenos would need proper tending to. Without the medical potions to keep him comatose, he'd wake up and face unbelievable agony and only aggravate his wounds. Seeing that Berenos was taken care of was far important than Fionos' fear about his kind. He'd only had a few months of studying under Berenos' tutelage. He didn't feel ready at all to introduce himself, but he'd have to it regardless.

The animal trail they followed slowly opened up to a wider dirt, foot path and before he realized it, a village appeared in the distance. Tall cottages were covered with overgrowth of vines, flowers, and branches from neighboring trees like the wood itself fused together with the trunks to make a firmer foundation. All the doorways were eight-feet in height, providing plenty of room for the tall Stag and their impressive horns and judging from the distance between the windows on separate stories, the ceiling height in each cottage must be close to ten feet. A beautiful, earthy village built, run, and lived in by the Stag who guarded the forest.

Fionos gulped and reluctantly let go of Eris' mane. He held himself upright as tall as he could manage and stepped forward. It didn't take long for the Stag who already up and beginning their morning chores to notice the small, white furred boy entering the village with two horses. He could feel their stares and instantly felt uncomfortable. They all had varying shades of brown hair and green eyes. What if they didn't believe he was one of them? He couldn't help how he looked. His mother was the one with fair hair and gray eyes and being in Noric's snowy climate, his fur didn't have the need to grow darker!

It didn't take long for one of the Stag to approach him. He was a middle-aged Stag, maybe early 40s, with an unshaven face, chestnut colored hair, and broad, intimidating muscles. "Bit young to be off on your own, don'tcha think lad?"

"Yes, I do think so, but I was left to my own devices," he quoted Leadbury. "I… I need help, sir."

"What sort of help?" He asked.

"Medical," Fionos said as he coaxed Ares forward to show him Berenos. "He was hurt real bad and it wasn't safe to stay at home."

"Jeezus! What the bloody hell got a hold of him?!" He asked as he easily lifted Berenos off the steed and checked his vitals.

"A monster," Fionos said simply.

"Poor bloke," the man brushed Berenos' bangs aside and finally got a good look at his face. "BLIMEY! PRINCE BERENOS?!"

At mention of Berenos' name, a crowd instantly formed around Fionos and the other Stag.

"P-Prince?" Fionos repeated. He knew Berenos and Abernos were banished, but neither had breathed a word of their previous title.

"Aye, this is one of Lord Maglagnos' sons!" The chestnut haired Stag said.

Another Stag, this one with dark, almost black, brown hair, continued, "He was sent into exile!"

"I… I know, but please, don't cast him out!" Fionos begged. "He's hurt and I don't know what else to do for him! He's a good man!"

"We don't doubt you," Yet another Stag, a slender muscled one with mousey brown hair told him gently. "Lord Berenos was a great prince."

"Well the decision isn't up to any of us. Someone go tell Lord Maglagnos of this. Take the boy with you," the burly chestnut haired Stag barked.

"U-Um! Could you please feed the horses if it's not too much trouble? Ares gets nippy when he's hungry!" Fionos shouted back as a small party broke away from the crowd and took him with.

"Sure thing kid," the deep brown haired one waved and attempted to pet Ares. Sure enough, not even a Stag's charm could woo Ares when he was hungry and he promptly bit the Stag's fingers.

* * *

From what Berenos and Abernos had told Fionos about the Stag Lord Maglagnos, the young faun expected to a man with an intimidating presence and a serious expression, but that wasn't the case. The Stag from the village led him deeper into the wood until they reached a small clearing, though the canopy of far reaching tree branches kept the area concealed from above. An old Stag sat at the center of a fairy ring –a circling of mushrooms. His posture was relaxed and unguarded. Fionos noticed a wooden staff laid across his lap and wondered if it was to signify his position or to aide the aged Lord with his balance.

Maglagnos lifted his head as the party approached him and Fionos instantly noted how sad his old eyes looked. The image the brothers had provided him with was grossly inaccurate, at least with the first impression. It wasn't until the Lord locked eyes on the stranger in the midst of his people that Fionos felt his eyes narrow and stare him down suspiciously.

Fionos' ears lowered as they tended to do when he felt skittish, but he resisted the urge to hide himself behind a villager and instead took a step toward the old Stag.

"What's all this?" Maglagnos asked, his voice deep and firm despite his frail appearance.

"My Lord, this boy brought Prince Berenos back to the village," one of the Stag said.

"What?!" Maglagnos' back straightened and his eyes widened.

"He's been gravely injured sir," another Stag added. "We know the laws of banishment are absolute, but we're conflicted given his condition."

"They both were never to return," he barked.

"A-And they wouldn't!" Fionos finally squeaked. "But I didn't know where else to take him! Please! You have to help him!"

"Kid!" The villagers scolded Fionos for his tone.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's the one thing I don't understand about our culture! You can break a leg as easy as you can lose a horn! For a race that's supposed to care and defend all nature's creatures, how can you turn your back on one of your own?! You're his father, aren't you?!"

"Those are very brazen words, boy," Maglagnos said as he slowly rose to his feet and stabbed his staff into the ground.

Fionos 'eeped' out of fear and jumped back a bit, but still faced the Stag Lord. "I…! I have to be! I'll do whatever I can to make sure he's safe! So please! I'm begging you! Don't abandon him!"

Maglagnos stared at him for a bit before he waved off the others. "Go, see that he's tended to."

"Yes sir," they replied and hastily departed.

Fionos' expression lightened and his ears perked up. "Thank you!"

"You needn't thank me. I'd just rather had a banished son than a dead one," he sighed and sank back onto his hindquarters in the fairy ring.

"No, truly, I don't know how I'd face Abernos if I let anything happen to Berenos." Fionos bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much."

"Abernos…" the Stag Lord repeated the name for nostalgia's sake. "Has he been well?"

"Currently I don't know… We were still in the midst of being attacked when he told me to flee. I would assume he's alright, but… I can't say for certainty… I'm sorry."

"I see," Maglagnos gripped his staff a bit tighter just as a low rumble shook the sky. An autumn thunderstorm was rolling in over the region, ready to interfere with everyone's fate.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Elle grumbled to herself when she heard a strong crack of thunder echoing from the east. She turned her head to the sky to see the clouds darkening and the winds picking up.

"Afraid of a little thunder?" Nicodemus teased.

"No, but my hair was so close to being dry and now I'm just going to get soaked again… At this rate I'm going to catch pneumonia," she said, wrapping her arms around her naked torso a little more as a cold wind made her teeth chatter.

"That would definitely be an inconvenience; you complain enough as is," he commented, his eyes scanning the forest for shelter as they continued to walk along.

Elle frowned and turned her head to the side, coincidently spying a bit of shelter in the form a hollow tree just big enough for her right as the rain began to descend from the sky.

"Dammit," Nicodemus cursed and pulled up the hood of his cloak while noticing Elle scurrying off the path and crawling into the hollow. "I didn't say we were stopping."

"You're mad if you think I'm going to continue on in this weather," she argued.

He growled in frustration and slumped himself against the tree's trunk. "Insufferable… completely insufferable…"

"You're unbelievable. This isn't a quaint little walk in the park for me either. What's the point of taking me hostage anyway? You… probably could have defeated him."

"Heh, I wanted to draw the game out. My revenge would feel so empty if I accomplished it too easily. He's always been relatively passive. He wouldn't come after me unless I harm someone close to him."

"That's cowardly…"

"I don't care so long as it's effective."

Elle hugged her knees close to her chest and exhaled. The temperature was cool enough for her to see her breath and she began to worry how much more her body could take until hypothermia began to set in.

"Still cold?" He asked, noticing her shivers and flushed face.

"What do you think?" She replied sarcastically.

"I think it'd be wise of you to reevaluate your situation and ask me to save you."

"Save me?! You're the whole bloody reason I'm in this situation in the first place!"

"Yes, your fate is completely in my hands," he chuckled. "You're only going to get colder little mouse, but then again I understand: if you freeze to death, you can await your beloved Mathias in the afterlife."

"I  _won't_  die," Elle said firmly. "And neither will Mias."

"My, I actually might believe you if your feet weren't already blue," Nicodemus chuckled.

Elle looked down at her feet. He was right; they were blue. She'd lost feeling in them again and of course hadn't noticed. She cursed and wrapped her hands around her right foot, rubbing it rapidly until the pins and needles feeling returned. She vehemently refused to give in to Nicodemus, for Mias' sake: she'd keep her pride as long as she could.

Nicodemus' iris-less eyes glanced down at her and he found himself reevaluating the situation. If he continued this method of torture, she just might freeze to death, and while it made no difference in terms of revenge – Mias would come after him regardless if Elle lived or died, he found himself oddly compelled to reward her stubbornness. He knelt down at the hollow's opening and ripped away more of the bark to accommodate his size before entering the tiny space.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Elle demanded as she found herself being seated on his lap so both of them could fit inside.

"You're mad if you expect me to continue to stand out there in the pouring rain," he mocked her as he untied the soaked cloak and let it fall onto the mossy earth they sat upon. "And I'm feeling a bit chilled, so the least you can do to make up for your incessant whining is to warm me with your scrawny little body."

Elle's cheeks flushed a deeper red as he forced her right up against his chest, his hands cupping her buttocks rather boldly but she dare not say anything lest he dig his sharp nails into her flesh. She hated the sudden intimacy, but also welcomed it. He was quite warm and she was half frozen. Her body instinctively clung to him, despite her mind's insistence that it not.

"Mm, you're soft in all the right places," he grinned and squeezed her thigh.

"Stop it," Elle said firmly. She had so hoped she'd been spared from that sort of harassment.

"It's a compliment," he said, curious hands running up and down her sides. "You should be grateful I'm offering this exchange. Your body certainly is."

"What's gotten into you?! You had no interest in me before!"

"Before I had no reason to be interested," he smirked, grinding his hips up against hers. "But now I'm bored and could use an activity to pass the time."

Elle felt her stomach churning, and not in a good way. The very notion was making her nauseous, yet she couldn't bring herself to push away from the warmth of his body, and that only made it worse.

"What's the matter little mouse?" He asked in more of a whisper, his fingers raking up through her hair. "You're trembling… Still from the cold? Or is it out of fear? Excitement? Perhaps both?"

"I'm cold… I'm tired… I'm hungry… and I want Mias…" she admitted on the brink of tears. "I want Mias…"

Nicodemus paused for a moment, a bit shocked something so simple was cracking this girl's obstinacy and how tragically beautiful it was to see tears in her eyes – her will on the verge of being lost. It excited him; attracted him. Now he was definitely interested.

* * *

This storm wasn't helping Mias think. In fact, it was making it harder to think. If he had his powers it would be all too easy to cast a sound barrier, but alas he couldn't. He'd sit in various spots for a few minutes: his bed, the chair, at the desk in his study, only to get up and pace for another few minutes before trying to get comfortable in a different seat. He currently paced before his fireplace, the embers still glowing softly but slowly fading out as they had no new fuel to consume. They sizzled out completely when the windows blew open, letting in the wind and rain and a certain cloaked man.

Mias spun around, his brow narrowed and his lips curled into a displeased frown. "Shut the damn window."

He forced the windows shut and locked the latch. "I see he's been here… The manor's a mess."

Mias' left eye twitched with irritation at the mud being tracked into his bedchamber as well as the man pointing out the destruction of his home. "You're back awfully quick… Didn't you find anything useful?"

"My, my, what a temper," the man brushed the water from his cloak and reached into his breast pocket to extract the paperwork.

Mias snatched the papers and immediately read through them, his eyes growing wide with the information they revealed. "…What's all this?"

"Like it says, Nicodemus wasn't the son of a nobleman. The financier of his education was an anonymous benefactor, and by anonymous, I mean made up. I don't know where he got the money, but I found out he's been posing as a young lord since seventeen years back. Everything in the school records is basically a lie."

"Then who the hell is he?!" Mias demanded, throwing the papers into the air.

"Up until he tangled with you, he was a very good con artist. My guess is he entered Thornwood to rub elbows with Sussex's finest. A certificate of graduation would certainly enhance his reputation. When he failed to graduate because of your little curse, those plans, and all subsequent plans, were thrown into the rubbish heap."

"It gives me no comfort to know he's a criminal and not a nobleman…!" Mias pulled at his hair in frustration. "…He has Elle!"

"What?" His voice dropped in both disbelief and anger.

"And you're surprised?! It's your fault!" Mias grabbed the man's cloak and yanked him close so they'd be eye to eye. "If you hadn't made me make that deal I would still have my powers and Elle! You knew I'd be at risk! She'd be in danger! That goes against everything you swore to me! Now return my powers so that I may rescue her!"

"I can't," the man replied. "They aren't ready to be returned."

"What do you mean?! You said before the harvest moon is full!"

"And you have two more nights until then. I'm sorry, but I'm just the messenger. You'll have to take it up with him."

Mias grit his teeth and clutched his fists tighter around the man's cloak. He was truly frustrated with the situation and his hired help wasn't giving him any reassurance everything would be fine.

"Do you have a plan?"

Mias paused for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I think I do."

* * *

Cold, hungry, tired, dirty, naked, helpless. In less than twenty-four hours, Elle felt the weight of defeat applying pressure to her body in hopes it'd cave her stubborn will and it was dangerous close to doing so, and at the most ill-timed moment. It was taking the last of her strength to keep Nicodemus at a healthy distance, at least mentally.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Elle told him in a weak voice.

"You're not going to prevent this," Nicodemus responded, taking a painful nip at her neck rather than the gentle, yet passionate kisses Mias had her accustomed to.

"AH—I'm not lying!" Elle folded her right hand over her mouth and gagged. Lack of food and sleep and the agitation from the cold had caused her to become nauseous. Her entire abdomen felt heavy and light inconsistently as her stomach churned.

Nicodemus wasn't convinced. It'd be awfully convenient for Elle to be sick. She could feign illness all she wanted, that didn't mean she'd prevent him from getting what ihe/i wanted.

"BLEH!" Elle quickly moved her hand from her mouth, allowing the burning bile to escape it and subsequently soak into Nicodemus' hair.

He stopped moving. "Did you…?"

"I told you I—!" Elle turned her head to the side and threw up again. Her nausea subsided somewhat, but now her throat burned and her mouth tasted of the unpleasant fluid.

Nicodemus grumbled and released her, quickly crawling outside to have the rain wash him clean. "Disgusting…"

"I tried to warn you…" Elle said weakly, cupping her hands together and extending them outside the hollow to gather a bit of rain water for her to rinse her mouth out with. She felt warmer thanks to his closeness and her body's expulsion of her stomach contents, but ultimately weaker for it. She slowly sipped the water from her hands, swished it around in her mouth, and spit it out to the ground. At least she could rid herself of that taste.

Nicodemus just kept grumbling and stayed out in the rain with this back covering the majority of the opening so Elle couldn't escape.

Escape was always on Elle's mind, but it wasn't passing her thoughts at the moment. She curled up into a ball, her back touching the innards of the trunk with her feet pulled away from the small pile of vomit on the ground next to her. She dug her hand into the soft dirt and tossed a bit of it over the bile, not wanting to look at it in case it made her gag more. After doing so, she hugged her legs and laid her forehead against her knees, wondering how much longer she'd be subjected to this. She could barely last a day! She found herself with new found respect for prisoners of war and other kidnapped victims who managed to survive their ordeals. They clearly had something stronger than she did.

 _"The first 24 hours are always the hardest,"_  she heard a very distant voice say.

She lifted her head up, convinced there was something speaking, but Nicodemus didn't seem to notice it. And with the loud pouring of the rain, Elle wondered how she could hear it.

 _"Hehe, so you heard me this time? Interesting, interesting,"_  the voice spoke again, this time more clearly and definitely closer.

Elle opened her mouth to speak when the voice quickly stopped her.

_"No, no. No need to verbalize your thoughts. I can communicate with you telepathically."_

_"What? Telepathy?"_  Elle thought to herself, or so she thought.

_"Yes, telepathy."_

_"So you're a sorcerer?"_  Elle asked.

_"You mean he still hasn't mentioned my presence to you? Oh that Mathias. Always so secretive. He must still have trust issues, not that I blame the boy."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh, do forgive my mindless prattling. Not many people besides Mathias can hear me or see me. You see I find myself no longer of the corporeal world."_

_"So… you're some kind of ghost?"_

_"Correct. Aterias Dormaeus at your service."_

_"Aterias? The founding ancestor? You're a spirit?! You mean ghosts and stuff exist in this world?!"_

_"They exist in every world my dear. Much likes the elves, spirits tend to reside on a plane that overlaps with the world you inhabit. Sometimes we can pass through and be seen; heard; felt, but only by those who know how to see us. Mathias destroyed my crypt a few months back and so I've been living in the manor with you all since. When I saw you being taken, I figured I should follow since Mathias couldn't."_

_"Wait, you've been there all this time?! When I've been dressing, or in the bath or having sex—I mean, sleeping with Mias, you're there watching us?!"_

_"Of course not! I do have a sense of decency. I'm a gentleman."_

_"You're a Dormaeus._

_"…Touché, my dear, but it was just once… okay twice… okay, actually it's probably more like—"_

_"Look! I'm not exactly in the mood for this! I don't how I all the sudden can hear you, but unless you have anything useful to tell me, you should just go tell Mias where I am."_

_"It's not that simple. I can't teleport or anything like that. In fact, I don't really have any powers as a spirit. It's all some damnable spell my son cast on me to keep our descendents feasting off my knowledge. My own fault though for teaching him the art of magic in the first place I suppose, though he killed me with poison and not a spell. Still heartbreaking to say the least. I thought I was such a good father to all my sons… I don't know where I went wrong!"_

_"…So you never intended to be a family of dark sorcerers?"_

_"Oh, of course I did. I wanted to rule the world. I thought if I could subjugate the masses, there might finally be some peace. My time was a time of war and strife… death… disease… famine… so much suffering. Really, I couldn't have done much worse. I wanted to change things for the better of mankind and be revered as a god. I thought with my powers, it'd be simple… but… control through fear doesn't breed love and loyalty. My sons ended up with the same ambitions and killed me… imprisoned my soul to this plane… and did no better to improve the world. Eventually times of peace came back around, but with no tyrant kings to conqueror in order for the Dormaeus to become heroes, they began killing each other. I've had to watch it all… century after century… watching this family I loved and created with my wife turn into this small, yet dangerous darkness that very well could throw the world back into chaos. Our intentions are relatively good, we just have shitty ways of going about them in hopes we'll have our egos stroked, but I won't deny there are certain less-than-honorable deeds we've done in search of fame and glory."_

_"So you're all a bunch of totally selfish gits?"_

_"Er… Well I wouldn't say we're that bad. I mean look at this Nicodemus fellow. I'd like to think you hold us at a level above him."_

_"I shouldn't have to compare you to the lowest common denominator to rate your 'goodness'."_ Elle said, resting her cheek onto her knees. _"Not that Mias needs to do more 'good', just less… 'bad'… And maybe remove his head from his ass long enough to see I'm worried about certain things. Life with him for the most part has been… almost a dream come true… but… he's made so many enemies… your whole family has… Am I always going to be subjugated to being kidnapped and put in danger like this?"_

_"Ah, you've been asking yourself that a lot recently…"_

_"And now that I can hear you, how about giving me an answer?"_

_"Maybe it's not my place to say, but the reason why Mias surrendered his powers was for your sake. He adores you. And he knows within his magic is that dark spell that makes it easier for our minds to become unhinged and open to evil. It's how Elias changed… If it was that hard to see his brother go through such suffering, how do you think he'd handle watching a son face the same fate?"_

_"Oh… that is a good point…"_

_"But don't worry, in two days on the full moon, the magic will be cleansed and returned to him."_

_"Are you the one who's cleansing it?"_

_"Technically yes, that's what Mias thinks anyways, but being a ghost does present it's own difficulties... So I've had to borrow another gifted being for the task."_

_"Who?"_

_"I don't know if I should tell you…" Aterias' voice turned hesitant._

_"Why? It seems like you'd need a pretty important and powerful person to purify magic… especially Mias'! Who's out there in this world that has that kind of power when he doesn't?"_

Aterias' voice paused for a moment before giving the answer.  _"You."_

* * *

Chapters 73 - 77


	18. Chapter 18

Elle lifted her head up with her eyes widened.  _"What?"_

_"Now please stay calm. Keep in mind you're still in a delicate situation."_

_"Delicate my ass! Tell me right now how to use some magic so I can set Nicodemus on fire or something and get away from him!"_

_"It doesn't work like that. The power is dormant right now and you can't access it."_

_"So wake it up!"_

_"I can't do that either."_

_"Argh! Well that's completely useless information! I have to be able to do something! At least tell me why I can't turn into a mouse!"_

_"You're just too stressed both physically and mentally to do so. It happened before with Elias, did it not?"_

_"Yes, but I thought Mias fixed it so that—Oh… he'd already lost his powers by that time, hadn't he?"_

_"Well that's perfect…" She thought sarcastically. "So he's been lying to me. Why? Is he afraid I'll runaway?"_

_"I don't know. He still keeps too many things to himself. I was surprised he's opened up to you as much as he has these past few months."_

_"But he doesn't trust me enough to confide in me more… He wouldn't see me as someone strong enough to cleanse his powers, so why do you? And how the hell did you put them in me in the first place?"_

_"To answer your last question, I think it should be obvious how Mathias' powers were transferred to you."_

_"That makes it sound like he gave me a disease…"_  Elle cringed.

_"I wasn't referring to sex specifically, but rather a kiss. It's very intimate and of course highly romantic. I understand that in your world's fairytales, 'true love's kiss' holds a certain magical property. That's actually quite true. You never hear about 'true love's coitus' though that would make for an interesting erotic tale… Anyway, to answer your first question, it's because I approve of you. There's something about you not even I with my centuries of knowledge can explain in simple terms, but I know it's a quality the Dormaeus have lacked for so long. It's my deepest wish that you instill this in your children and in your children's children. With you, I know my family will be great again, in the way I first hoped it would be."_

_"Those are rather high expectations…"_

_"Yes, but more from Mias than you."_

Elle smiled a bit.  _"Hey… how come I can suddenly talk to you anyway?"_

_"My guess is that as the magic comes closer to being ready your 'sixth sense' is being heightened. Your rapid decline in physical strength has probably made you more aware too."_

_"I guess I understand… Well… for now, I'm guess I'm glad I have this power inside me. It's good to be able to talk to you. I feel… calmer."_

_"That's good. Just don't be surprised if you suddenly see me as well as hear me. Don't want that behemoth catching wind of anything."_

_"Why? You're a ghost. There's nothing he can do to you."_

_"Yes, but he can do things to you… and if you're killed while unstable magic is still inside you, that power may very well bring the apocalypse upon this world."_

_"What?! It's that powerful and dangerous?! And it's IN MY BODY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

_"It's perfectly fine! I'd just like to encourage you not to do anything too foolish. Just stay safe. Stay alive. Trust me Elle."_

_"Kind of hard to trust someone I can't even see! And one who's put strange things in my body without my permission!"_

_"I needed a vessel! Look, don't think of it as magic that could potentially wipe out all life as we know it, think of it as a baby. Good practice. And the good news is you only have to carry it for two more days."_

_"That still means you 'impregnated' me without permission."_ Elle sighed within her mind. _"But I'm stuck with it… so fine… All I have to do is stay safe?"_

 _"And don't do anything foolish,"_  he added.

 _"Well…"_ Elle glanced up at Nicodemus' back. He was still seated outside in the now gently pouring rain, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her. _"I'm not safe as long as I'm with him. I can't trust he won't hurt me even if I go along with him."_

 _"Elle…"_ Aterias drew her name out in a scolding manner.  _"I wouldn't advise what ever it is you're thinking."_

 _"Then I no longer want to talk to you."_ Elle said, closing her mind off to him and turning her thoughts to willing her transformation into a mouse. Her body was weak, but thanks to her rather calming chat with an unseen being (hell, it could have been a figment of her imagination for all she knew), her mind was calmer and she felt significantly less stressed about her whole ordeal. She succeeded.

Nicodemus remained unaware of conversation that had occurred right behind his back and Elle's transformation back into a mouse.

Elle knew she didn't have the strength to go far, but Nicodemus didn't. He didn't count on her transforming again either. She knew he thought he'd scared her well enough not to dare attempt it. However Elle was willing to test him one last time. She slowly crept to the edge of the hollow tree trunk and started squeezing herself outside. The ground gave way easily because of the wet ground and of course her little mousey body was compact and well suited for such tasks. She shook off what mud she could and darted into the grass in search of a new shelter away from Nicodemus. With the rain, going underground into a mole tunnel might be dangerous, but if she could find some sort of burrow or some other tiny hiding place she knew Nicodemus couldn't reach.

* * *

Mias strolled into the kitchen with a spark of confidence in his eyes, much to the surprise of Hilda and Abernos who were in the middle of making lunch.

"Mias, there you are! Have you eaten?" Hilda asked as she pulled her stirring spoon from the pot she was toiling over. "I've got a hardy stew of beef, onions, carrots, and potatoes if you'd like some."

"This is my kitchen and my food," Mias reminded her.

"And yet I'm the one laboring over the hot stove," Hilda smirked.

"I'm making a mushroom salad if you want a more vegetarian meal," Abernos told him.

"I'll take the stew," Mias said and accepted the bowl Hilda had just prepared for him.

"You don't want my salad…?" Abernos said with quivering lip.

"You wear hairnets on your arms Stag and then we'll talk," Mias commented.

Abernos examined both his arms before he understood Mias was concerned he'd shed into the food. He narrowed his brow and puffed out his cheeks in frustration over the assumption. He'd been quite careful not to get his hair and fur in the food.

"You seem to be in higher spirits," Hilda commented.

"I am," Mias said as he grabbed a fork and began to eat a piece of meat. "Mm, you are quite the cook Aquila."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm Hilda. Hil-da. And that's Abernos. A-ber-nos. Try calling us by our names more and stop being so distant."

"Hilda, he's in our company at least. I wouldn't go expecting much more from him," Abernos told her as he completed his salad and began eating.

"I suppose so…" She sighed and filled a bowl for herself. "Shouldn't we eat in the dining hall?"

"I don't feel much like being formal," Mias said. "And I already have enough of a mess to clean up in the hall and veranda."

"Elle's kidnapped and you're worried about your house?" Hilda asked.

"I've already taken the steps necessary to procure Elle and bring her to safety."

Abernos and Hilda exchanged glances.

"Uh… but we're all here, so what plan has been set in motion exactly?" Abernos asked.

"You needn't worry about it. It'll be taken care of and once she's safe, I'm bringing that bastard down. You two will assist me."

"Huh? But we already sent word to Noric like you asked us to. What do you still need us for?"

Mias smirked. "I have need of everyone, especially you two."

Abernos and Hilda looked at each other again, his words making them more nervous than confident about his plan.

* * *

No sooner had Elle took off, Nicodemus concluded his shower and turned back to the hollow tree trunk. When he didn't see hide or hair of her, he was perplexed before angered. How could she have escaped? Why would she escape? He was certain he'd done a fair job of scaring her into subjugation. Perhaps he misjudged her.

"Heh," his mouth curled into a crooked smile and he kept his calm as he stood up and walked around the perimeter of the tree to look for clues. The rain was washing away the evidence rather quickly, but he did manage to spy tiny paw prints in the mud. The chase was on.

Across the wood, Elle stopped to catch her breath in the knothole of a tree. The rain had lessened to a light drizzle, allowing Elle to hear her surroundings more clearly. It appeared Nicodemus had yet to begin tracking her.

 _"Aterias?"_ Elle called for the spirit mentally as she curled up into a ball to warm herself.

 _"Did you not listen to a word I said?!"_ His voice boomed into her head when she finally opened herself back up to communicating with him. _"I understand your frustrations my dear, but he'll mean to kill you if he catches you!"_

 _"Then I don't let him catch me,"_ Elle thought calmly.

_"You're just completely obstinate when it comes to obeying a Dormaeus, aren't you?"_

Elle ignored the question.  _"I need to rest… Can you alert me if you see or hear anything?"_

_"T'was my intention to do so in the first place. Even if you fall asleep, I should be able to alert you. However I worry in your weakened state, you won't be able to hold your transformation."_

_"I'll be fine. Thank you,"_ she thought quietly and wound her body up tighter into a ball like shape.

She fell asleep quickly due to exhaustion and slept uninterrupted for the better part of the day until late afternoon, when she woke on her own. The rain had stopped and the cloud cover had lessened, allowing more friendly light into the wood, but Elle could tell sunset would soon be upon her.

"I'm hungry…" Elle mumbled as she sat up on her hindquarters and tried to comfort her grumbling belly. She didn't want to leave the safety of the knothole, but she needed to keep her strength up. Cautiously she climb out of the knothole and looped her way down the trunk, her eyes and ears attentive for anything out of the ordinary. There was some peace of mind knowing Aterias would also alert her if he spotted anything.

 _"Are you there?"_  Elle called for him as she began scrounging for something edible.

No reply.

 _"Aterias?"_  Elle called again, quickly scrunching up into a defensive position. She didn't want to think he'd left her, but that certainly appeared to be the case. Or maybe she had just imagined him given her exhaustion.

Which ever it was, there was no use in fretting over it. She needed to get some food and then go back into hiding. She'd wait until the magic was ready before trying to venture back to Mias' manor. It'd be what Nicodemus would expect her to do, so she couldn't risk it. Granted, she didn't know the way back, but wandering in the forest as a mouse was dangerous even without him on her trail.

A snapping twig instantly sent Elle ducking for cover under a bush. She peered out from her hiding place with the greatest of caution and noticed a pair of black boots walking through past her: definitely not Nicodemus. She slowly crawled out to get a better look and aside from his boots, he covered himself in a dark cloak. He looked more ominous than friendly, so Elle decided not to approach him for help.

However much to her surprise it was he that stopped, turned around, and tilted his head downward to look straight at her.

 _"How did he…?"_ Elle wondered.

 _"Sorry to have left you!"_ Aterias suddenly sounded in her head.  _"I heard something and went to investigate and low and behold I find him! Mathias has sent him to rescue you!"_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"He told me."_

_"But… how?"_ Elle began to ask then suddenly was distracted by the cloaked man scooping her up into his gloved hands. Her connection with Aterias broke for some strange reason and Elle found herself staring up into his hood, trying to discern his face only to realize a mask covered most of his features which only made her more curious. "Who… are you?"

He didn't answer, but Elle could have sworn she saw him smile.

A rustle in the near by bush alerted both of them to another's presence and Elle found herself being hastily tucked into a satchel on the man's belt as she eyed Nicodemus leaping out from the brush to pounce the two of them.

The cloaked man remained silent, but evaded the attack successfully.

"I don't know who you are, but you best surrender that mouse to me if you want to leave this forest alive," Nicodemus threatened, flexing out his claw-like fingers.

The cloaked man took off running, one hand protectively covering the satchel to keep Elle steady as he zigzagged through the trees with Nicodemus in hot pursuit.

Elle braced herself again the leather interior of the bag and wondered with horror if this man too would become another victim of Nicodemus' and her rescue would be in vain.

All at once, she felt him stop.

The chase ended with the cloaked man being trapped between a cliff that dropped fifty yards into a lower section of forest and Nicodemus. It'd be just Elle's luck that such a stereotypical end had befallen her.

"Give her to me," Nicodemus demanded.

The cloaked man slowly removed his belt and held it up for Nicodemus to see Elle's movements in the satchel.

"Good, now let's have her," Nicodemus held his hand out and stepped toward him.

A smirk on the man's face changed the atmosphere entirely when he held the belt over the edge, clearly threatening to drop it.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of rescue?" Nicodemus asked.

The smirk remained and he released the belt.

"NO!" Nicodemus leapt forward, attempting to grab the accessory before it was too late.

However that rash decision on his part gave the cloaked man the opportunity he needed. He threw his cloak off and threw it over Nicodemus' face to blind him, jumped out of the way, gave him a swift kick in the back, grabbed the edge of the cloak and watched with some delight as the beast tumbled off the cliff and into the brush below. Pleased with himself, he threw his cloak back over himself in a dramatic fashion and allowed Elle to crawl out of his glove. He'd switched her with a collection of fat earthworms he found at the surface due to the rain and during their running, made said switch.

"Th-That was brilliant," Elle told him. "Is he… dead?"

He shook his head. It'd take a lot more than that to kill Nicodemus.

"Still… I imagine a fall like that will incapacitate him for a while… Thank you," she hugged his thumb and her stomach growled. "Um… I don't suppose you have anything to eat, do you?"

He nodded and produced a small bag attached to yet another belt he wore.

To Elle's delight, there was a small bit of bread, dried meat, cheese, and a couple grapes in the bag – enough to silence her stomach for a little while without upsetting it too greatly. She crawled inside the bag for warmth and began eating as he began walking. In the back of Elle's mind, she wondered why she couldn't communicate with Aterias at the moment, and why this man could, but at present, she just wanted to eat, sleep, and get cozy.

When next the bag open, he reached inside and carefully extracted her.

Elle quickly made stock of their new surroundings. They appeared to be in an inn of some sort. There were two beds, a wardrobe, a roaring fireplace, a wooden table with two chairs, a vanity with wash basin, and a few vases of flowers and decorative paintings to give the room more of a homey feel.

He set her onto the rug and watched Elle quickly scurry to the fireplace. He chuckled and motioned for her attention, which she gave him after a few tries. He held up a man's tunic, the only bit of spare clothing he had, but warm cotton clothing that would preserve the remnants of her dignity. He set it on one of the beds and stepped out of the room for privacy's sake.

"Wow… that's got to be a new one," Elle commented as she transformed back to her rightful human form and pulled the tunic on. "Imagine my getting privacy without having to ask for it."

After dressing, she approached the door and opened it. The cloaked man stood out in the hallway, leaning up against the wall.

"Um, I'm decent if you want to come back in," she said.

He nodded and returned into the room. He paused after closing the door behind him and looked at her for a moment, or at least Elle assumed that's what he was doing – she couldn't see his eyes.

"Um, I… don't mean to be rude, but can you speak?" Elle asked, wondering if the reason he hadn't spoken to her was because he was a mute.

He nodded his head.

"Then why haven't you? Is your voice funny sounding or something?"

He shook his head.

"Do you not want to talk to me…?"

He neither shook nor nodded. He simply stood there, unwilling to answer.

"I'm sorry… I suppose I ask too many questions, but you must understand how curious it makes me when you're so mysterious."

He shrugged his shoulders and removed his cloak to hang in it in the wardrobe for the night, along with placing his boots and gloves within it as well. His attire under the cloak consisted of a tunic, trousers, and a series of belts and holsters for supplies and weaponry that included every length of blade as well as some sort of slingshot type weapon strapped around his right forearm.

All the accessories took a while for him to remove and place in the wardrobe, but when he finished, the only mysterious thing about him remained the mask he wore to cover his defining features. His mouth was exposed, but hell of Elle could identify anyone by that. His hair was dark in color and pulled back tightly into a short ponytail, definitely not a style she recognized, but the dark hair and dark clothing clearly meant he had some association to the Dormaeus family. Aterias seemed to know him, but that theory didn't quite make sense. Aside from Mias and his sister, there weren't supposed to be any other living Dormaeus' at least to Elle's knowledge. She knew Mias was infamous for keeping secrets, so she reasoned this man was probably another family secret he neglected to mention to her.

Elle watched him as she sat near the fireplace to continue warming herself. After giving her one last nod to recognize her gaze, she watched him crawl into bed. She thought nothing of it until she felt warm enough to leave the fireside and crawl into bed as well. She knew she should respect his privacy as he'd done for her, but Elle's curiosity was very difficult to restrain. He was soundly asleep. All she need to was untie the string holding his mask, get a quick glance of his face, retie it, and then head to bed.

She loomed over him, her mind wondering if he perhaps was disfigured like the Phantom of the Opera. It was the only reason she could think of for why any man would want to wear a mask, but she knew of no one who was disfigured and the added secrecy of the sound of his voice made Elle suspicious that he imust be someone she knew. Yet that made no sense either as she knew very few people in this world. She had to know. She needed a face; a name; something to give him an identity and thank him properly.

Her hand floated downward towards the strings binding the mask to his face when suddenly he flipped over, snatched her wrist, and violently pinned her to the bed while drawing a concealed weapon from under his pillow. He stopped the attack once he realized it was her, but his breathing had quickened due to the adrenaline rush and shock of almost being discovered.

Elle's eyes were wide, not entirely due to his startled reflex, but because she knew who this man might be. "I… know you…"

* * *

It was so obvious that Elle didn't even question its possibility. He gave himself away the moment he drew a knife as his weapon of choice.

"Elias…?" She asked, just as surprised to speak his name as he was to hear it.

"Damn," he finally spoke and released his hold on her. He sheathed the knife and placed it on the table beside the bed before heaving a frustrated sigh. "I had hoped to remain in anonymity."

Elle couldn't respond. She remained flabbergasted at the revelation and suddenly her mind flooded with further questions.

He reached behind his head and untied the mask, its removal becoming dramatically slow in Elle's opinion, but when he set it aside and faced her, there was no doubting those dark markings around his equally dark eyes.

"Elias…" Elle repeated, her eyes welling with tears for no apparent reason.

"Now, now. Let's not make a production out of this little reunion," he said as he freed his hair from the tie and ruffled it into his usual wild style.

"How can I not…?" She whimpered. "You have some nerve… copying Mias by faking your death… At least be original!"

"There was nothing 'fake' about my death," he said firmly, putting his hand over his chest where his fatal wound had been. "I never asked to be resurrected… but try convincing my brother otherwise… I would be content to rot in the ground, yet here I am… forced to live again for the sake of redemption…"

"But how…?"

"You'd have to ask Mias," Elias said, giving her a little smirk and reaching out to cup her chin. He lifted her gaze up and examined her face. "And he'll likely slay me again if I return you looking so weathered. What all did that beast do to you?"

"Deprived me of basic human comforts… I fear I've grown too accustomed to Mias' pampering…" She moved her head from his hand and brought her own up to dry her eyes and smooth back her hair. "It was the most degrading experience… I've never felt more pathetic…"

"Heh, you're hardly the sort," he said rather quietly. "To any worthy opponent, you're quite the challenge."

"Is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"I mean it to," he said, hesitant to meet her watery eyes. "…Forgive me. It's been too long since my mind has been clear. You have my empathy, but I don't know how I should appropriately express it."

"'Appropriate'?" Elle laughed a bit through her tears. "That's a fine thing… Are you sure you're really Elias Dormaeus?"

"Well if you insist on tempting me," he smirked and playfully pinned her back down on the mattress. "I may be free from darker influences, but I'm still my brother's twin and what I wouldn't give to have you embrace me in his place, yet I will not betray him again. Whether I like it or not, I owe him my life and my freedom. Although… I suppose ravishing you wouldn't lengthen my list of sins too greatly and I can always repent in the morning."

"A-Are you serious?" Elle blushed, not doubt in her mind that this was indeed Elias.

"Heh, I wonder…" he chuckled and flopped onto his side, quickly wrapping his arms around her torso and tucking her against his chest. "Relax, I have no intention of causing unnecessary trouble during moments of crisis. We can play with Mias' feelings when this ordeal is over."

"I'm sure he'll be quite pissed to know you're rubbing up against me," Elle commented.

"I intend to keep you safe, so best if I keep you close."

Elle groaned. "Fine, but don't you dare try anything funny."

"I think you've been through enough," he smiled and brought a hand up to stroke her hair. "Get some sleep."

The strangest thing was Elle found his words trustworthy. The dark cloud that once possessed Elias had lifted, leaving him a slightly jaded version of Mias with messier hair. She still had so many questions, but decided to leave them until later. For now, as weird as it was, it was good to see a friendly face; Elle just never assumed that face would have belonged to Elias.

* * *

_Flashback to 4 months ago right after Mias destroyed the Dormaeus Crypt_

Elias gasped sharply as his soul was forced back into his body and life returned to it. He struggled to breathe, though having been dead for only a few minutes, his body seemed to have forgotten how to function. He coughed and writhed in pain from his wounds and the almost unbearable weight of his conscious – something he hadn't felt in years.

"Elias!" Mias called out to him, his hands a glow with magic and his expression rejuvenated with relief in place of sorrow.

Slowly his lungs returned to his control and Elias slowly sat up. He recognized his surroundings as Mias' manor, but clearly recalled being in a castle when last his eyes were open. His right hand came to the wound on his chest, or what should have been a wound. The flesh had healed somewhat, but there was a new scar he didn't recall having before. He looked to Mias in hopes his brother would have the answer to his questions when his memory returned to him and flooded his mind. He saw blood, heard screaming, tasted tears, smelled death, and felt fear pricking up the hairs on the back of his neck. His body began trembling and all at once he screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed his head, hoping he could somehow rid himself of the imagery, but he couldn't.

"Elias!" Mias called to him again and threw his arms around him protectively. "Elias, please!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He screamed hysterically, tears streaming down his cheeks like uncontrollable rapids.

"It's alright Elias! Calm down!" Mias insisted, squeezing his younger twin tightly in his arms.

He screamed for the better part of an hour before his strength finally left him a sniveling man in the arms of his brother, clinging to him for comfort like he often did when they were boys.

"Why…?" Elias asked him. "Have you no mercy?"

"I… know what you did for me… when we were younger…" Mias said. "I thought I could return the favor by giving you another chance… You can't redeem yourself if you're dead."

"But… there's no way I can ever repent for everything… our little brothers… and countless others I've killed…"

"So you won't attempt to?"

"How can I…?"

"You just… 'do'… I cannot explain it… this weight of a heart still troubles me, but… what it gives me in return cannot be measured. To take joy in the simplest of things… to love someone… are all great things that we too are capable of if we're willing to bear a conscious… and for Elle's sake, I will."

"Well lucky you," Elias mocked quietly.

"For me brother," Mias continued. "If you're truly sorry… you will live and stay in this world with me, and I'll help you."

"…I have no choice, do I?" He smirked. "Alright… but… it'll be best if the rest of the world believes I'm dead…"

* * *

Elias sighed quietly under his breath the next morning as he watched Elle sleep soundly at his side. It surprised him at how at ease she was around him with little explanation of events, but he also would admit he was glad she accepted him with so little fuss. Of course she'd been through enough, so what more was his sudden rebirth to her?

Perhaps it would have been better if she had remained wary. He retained a strong urge to break Mias' trust and take advantage of his precious Elle, but thankfully his mind wasn't so weak anymore that he'd give in to carnal desire so easily. She'd refuse him in all likelihood if he confessed his attraction and that was how it should be. He didn't want reasons to hope she'd forgive him. Yes, Mias was more worthy of her affection. He'd worked harder to win it. He'd have to settle with his feelings remaining unrequited, but for now, she was his to protect. Tonight the full moon would rise, and Elle and Mias' magic would be returned. All he had to do was see to it such events took place.

* * *

Nicodemus picked himself up from the forest floor and casually brushed off the dirt from his tattered clothing. He held the belt in hand and checked the squirming pouch only to find it packed full with earthworms. His head turned up to the ledge from which he'd leapt and growled. He knew he'd been had and he wasn't pleased. He'd have to adjust his plans, a mild inconvenience given his genius, but still cause for annoyance. The cloaked man would pay for inferring and the little mouse would have to be punished as well. The chase was on again.

Elle might have thought the whole ordeal had been a nightmare if she hadn't awoken to find Elias in the same room as her. It was just past sunrise when the metallic clinking of his belt buckles brought her out of sleep. She groaned a bit and stretched her legs out underneath the sheets. Her muscles ached, but the bit of tension and sudden release from extending them helped alleviate some soreness.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a calm, quiet voice.

She just groaned, unable to think of an appropriate term for feeling as she did.

"Understandable, but I'd rather not cause any trouble for these townspeople by staying here too long," he finished buckling the last of his belts and bent down a bit to glance in the mirror as he combed his hair back with his fingers into a ponytail, then wrapped and tied it. "If you transform, you can sleep in my pocket."

"I need to stretch out…" Elle groaned. "Being in that compact body for too long makes me sore…"

"Then you can stretch out by walking," he said, grabbing his mask from the table and put it on.

Elle watched him do so. "Do you still need to wear that…?"

"Of course. My face is easily recognizable, not to mention I'm isupposed to be dead."

It made sense, but Elle kind of wished he'd keep it off. A face similar to Mias' brought her a great amount of assurance she'd be alright, but she couldn't tell Elias that.

"I can carry you, but it'll draw unwanted attention," he continued and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"And being cloaked in black and wearing a mask helps you blend in?"

"I blend in easier than you might think. Now are you going to get up?"

She groaned again in protest and buried her head into the pillow.

He heaved a sigh and grabbed his cloak from the wardrobe. "Very well. Let me run a few errands. If fortune is on our side, we won't have been tracked so easily."

Elle turned her head to the side. "Where are you going?"

"To procure provisions," he said, eyes glancing back over her. "And I suppose you'll need something proper to wear."

"…Just don't be gone too long."

"I'll return within the hour," he smiled and with a swish of his cloak, headed out the door.

* * *

"Your devotion is admirable," Stag Lord Maglagnos commented to Fionos as he entered the cottage where his son was being treated.

"G-Good morning Stag Lord Maglagnos," Fionos rose from his seat at Berenos' bedside and bowed politely.

The old Stag smiled a bit and approached the two. "How does he fair?"

"Um, Dr. Lesnos said he's alright, but the potion keeping him unconscious is already waning," Fionos explained. "I-If he wakes up, he'll be in agony…"

"I see…" he laid his hand on his son's head. "Where is Lesnos?"

"He needed more herbs, so he's out collecting some. I offered my assistance, but he insisted I stay here. N-Not that I don't want to look after Berenos, but I want to help…"

"Looking after him is of great use," Maglagnos laid a hand gingerly on Fionos' shoulder. "Your bed side manner is surprisingly calm for one so young."

"Not always…" Fionos admitted shyly. "But my mother was a nursemaid, so I suppose I inherited her gentle and caring demeanor."

"A nursemaid?"

"Mhm. She tended to Noric's Princess Cordis. I never knew her since she died giving birth to me, but the princess tells me she was the kindest woman."

"I'm sorry… but why wasn't your father there to claim you after your mother's death?"

"I guess he didn't want me," Fionos said honestly. "I don't know the whole story and if the princess does, she's yet to tell me… Though I'm sad I never got to know my mother, I'm even more upset by the fact my father wasn't there for her… I don't know if it would have saved her life or not, but maybe… things could have been different."

Maglagnos was quiet for a moment. "What was your mother's name?"

"Anna."

Maglagnos' eyes widened a bit and he mumbled something under his breath.

Fionos tilted his head to the side. "Sir?"

"I must go," he announced suddenly and left without another word to the boy. The name brought up memories from eleven years ago when a slightly younger Maglagnos found himself attracted to a rare northern woman with fair hair and gray eyes. The way she tended children with a firm, but kind hand seemed like some godlike power to him. At the time, both Berenos and Abernos were such unruly young Stag, but that was his fault for not being a more involved father.

He happened to meet her coincidentally when she stepped away during the children's nap time to take a walk and gather some native flowers to press in a book. They passed each other on the forest path, stopped, and turned to look at one another both with equal levels of curiosity in the other.

_He remembered she smiled and curtsied before greeting him. "Good day sir."_

_"Good day to you miss," he nodded his head to her._

_"Do forgive me for interrupting your stroll, but I have a terrible curiosity. Are you one of the noble Stag the southern land boasts so proudly of?"_

_"Indeed, I am," he replied._

_"Oh what great fortune. I've never met a Stag before. I'm honored."_

_Maglagnos was used to the reverence paid to his kind, but this sort of star-struck admiration was new and quite pleasing to his ears, but perhaps this foreign woman was just easily impressed. Either way, it couldn't hurt to charm her a little further. "Yes, you should indeed be honored. I'm none other than the lord of this forest."_

_"You're the lord?!" She jumped back a bit and got on her knees. "I-I had no idea! I'm terribly sorry if my degree of respect wasn't properly conveyed! Please don't think me ill mannered, just ignorant!"_

_"Er, it's perfectly fine. You haven't offended me. Please stand."_

_"R-Right!" She hopped back onto her feet and brushed the dirt from her dress. "I'm so sorry… this is my first time out of my country and I'm so worried I'll fail to represent Noric properly. N-Not that we want to appear haughty, but dignified! Oh… and here I just prostrated myself on the ground without thought…"_

_"From the Northland are you? Interesting. The borders have only recently opened to trade and travel as I recall."_

_"Yes sir," Anna smiled, relieved he turned the topic away from manners. "We're finding it a bit difficult to establish business and political relationships still, so the royals themselves have been traveling as ambassadors to several southern regions."_

_"Are you a royal?"_

_"Oh no, just the babysitter," she giggled. "Do you have children sir?"_

_"Yes, two sons. One in his early twenties now and the other just thirteen. They're good boys, but our relationship is rather… strained I should say."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, it should be expected. I've grown wise enough to know I haven't been a decent father to either of them."_

_"Do you love them?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Do you love them?" She repeated. "Deep down, even if they're rebellious and rowdy, children always know whether their parents love them or not. If you love them, then I'm sure any strain between you can be resolved."_

_"I love them dearly, but my eldest won't talk to me unless necessary and I hardly know my younger boy… Heh. I'm pitiful, am I not?"_

_"I save my pity for those who are truly in a helpless situation. Perhaps you just haven't tried hard enough to be their father."_

_"Yes, I admit I'm reluctant… but I don't want to burn what bridge I have left. I fear it's too late."_

_"I'm sure it isn't. I admit I'm not familiar with your ways, but in my country, everyone gets a second chance, sometimes even a third chance. You just need to be brave enough to see it through."_

_Maglagnos smiled. "Wise words for one so young."_

_"O-Oh no sir, I'm just paraphrasing Prince Bernard," she blushed. "I'm not worthy of holding such compliments myself."_

_"I'll deem what's worthy in my forest," he kept smiling and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Would you care to continue comforting an old Stag, miss?"_

_"A-Anna," she blushed. "My name's Anna, sir."_

Maglagnos thought all he had left was her name and a memory, but now there was something more: a son. One he didn't even know existed until that very moment. Another woman he'd left with the burden and another son he failed to raise. He, Stag Lord of the forest – great and rich in so many ways, once again felt the pain of failure and loss, but perhaps it wasn't too late to make amends.

* * *

Chapters 78 - 81


	19. Chapter 19

Elias Dormaeus found himself confronted with a challenge he'd never before undertaken. He stood in front of the town's tailor's shop, staring at the displays in the window. Showcased right in the center were samples of the latest style of undergarments Mias (with Elle's help) had designed. Elias put a hand to his head and shook it in disappointment. Their revered family name had become nothing more than a brand name – albeit a popular brand name, but a brand all the same. He also noted the negation of the male demographic and thought it foolish Mias didn't appeal to all the masses. Profits would definitely double with the inclusion of male undergarments. It was an error he fully intended to bring to his brother's attention once things had settled down.

He knew which each passing second his presence before the shop was becoming suspicious, not to mention leaving Elle alone made him nervous, but he had absolutely no idea what sort of dress to purchase for her. Something black, obviously, as it went with everything, but the style; the fabric; the length; all were a mystery! He knew nothing of ladies' fashion let alone what best would suit the honey blonde, but he wasn't about to be defeated by the trial at hand.

Across town, Elle managed to pull herself from the comfort of the bed to use the toilet down the hall. She couldn't have cared less that she was still dressed in only a man's shirt. After walking around naked, a shirt was more than enough to protect her dignity – what little there was left.

She happened upon the innkeeper's wife in the hallway and asked to have a pitcher of hot water and a washcloth brought up to the room (after first having to explain she was with the cloaked gentleman and not some scarlet woman who'd been summoned for her services). The small inn hadn't a proper bathroom, but Elle refused to go another moment without cleaning herself. She received the pitcher and cloth and brought them both over to the wash basin set up on the room's vanity. She slowly poured the water into the basin and watched the steam fog the mirror before dipping the cloth.

She pulled the shirt off and draped it over the vanity's chair and began removing what thorns she could find before the bathing commenced. She cleaned her scrapes first, then washed away what dirt was still caked onto her feet. Lastly, she hung her head over the basin and picked up the pitcher which was still half full and slowly poured it over her hair. Elle knew it'd need a more thorough cleaning, but this was the best she could do at the moment. She wrung out the excess water and combed the strands back with her fingers, meeting often with tangles and snarls. She wished she had a hairbrush.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention. "Elle, it's me."

The familiarity of the voice momentarily confused her and she rushed the door and opened it, expecting to see Mias, but instead she only flustered Elias.

"Uh, I did knock," he quickly asserted he had no fault in seeing her naked.

Elle turned red and covered her chest as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Thought I was Mias?" He finished for her.

"I don't mean to confuse you two," she told him vehemently.

"Don't concern yourself with it. Occasional confusion can't be helped. We are twins after all," he said calmly and set the packages he was carrying down on the bed. "Of course not in all aspects as my clothing selection for you will indicate, but I also had to think strategically what wouldn't look conspicuous in my accompaniment. Forgive me if it's not to your liking."

Elle approached the main package and turned to Elias as he stepped to the room's window and kept his gaze occupied with the street life. She turned back to the package and unwrapped it. Not surprisingly she found the material to be black, but when she held it up to behold the whole design she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want it to be conspicuous?"

"And it isn't. Allow me to enlighten you since you're foreign to our land. The autumn harvest carries with it a certain 'celebration' of death. Many people wear black and often masks to let the living disguise themselves amongst the spirits of the dead so as not to suffer their wrath."

"Sort of like Halloween…" Elle commented to herself as she opened up the other packages and began dressing herself. "So I won't stand out wearing this?"

"I have no reason to make you into a sitting duck for that bastard to snatch. As difficult as it may be, you'll have to trust me, Elle."

"I… didn't mean it that way," she lowered her head and brushed out the feathery train of the dress. "I just don't know if I'll really look okay in something like this…"

Elias turned and found himself speechless at the sight of the slim and worn looking Elle dressed all in black. It was a dress that cut off at her thighs, detached sleeves that ran from her biceps all the way down to her wrists where the material angled into a triangle, and had a train of thick black feathers sewn in on the back. Drawing attention away from her revealing cleavage was a bird skull attached to a black band around her neck, serving as a morbid collar. Her disheveled appearance only added to the dark beauty of the dress and made Elias quite content with his selection.

She glanced up at him, her eyes unsure and unintentionally seeking for his assurance.

"Beautiful…" he said the first words that came to mind and instantly regretted their uttering. He knew better. Such words would only pain him in the long run, especially if they brought even the tiniest of smiles to her face.

Elle did smile a bit and slipped on a pair of black slippers and gathered the dress' accompanying black and feathery cape in her arms. "Then I guess I'm ready to go."

"One more thing," Elias said as he approached her. He unbelted one of his dagger holsters and handed both the belt and weapon to her. "You may need this."

Elle accepted the belt warily. She didn't want to have to use such a weapon, but should she find herself in another disagreeable predicament, it just may come in handy. She strapped it to her right thigh and concealed it under the skirt of the dress, feeling oddly empowered she had a bit of cold steel of her own to wield if the situation called for it. She just prayed it never would.

* * *

A twinge in his heart and mind woke Mias from his slumber premature to his liking. The foreboding sense had nothing to do with Nicodemus, but rather the fact he'd sent his twin to rescue Elle. It was a decision that couldn't be helped, he reasoned. Without magic, his talents with blades wouldn't cut it (literally), but Elias with his mastery of sharp edges combined with a sharp wit might at least succeed in prying Elle from the beast's clutches long enough for Mias to deal with him.

"Mathias?" Aterias materialized through the drawn bed curtains.

Mias glared at him. "And just where have you been Aterias?!"

"Accompanying your mistress until last night when Elias rescued her. He told me I should inform you of his success immediately and thus here I am."

"Oh," Mias ran his hand through his hair. "Good, she's safe then…"

"You don't sound certain of that," Aterias' ethereal form sat itself on the edge of the bed to engage him in conversation.

"I'm certain they can avoid Nicodemus if they're together, but… call it Twin Telepathy, but I get the feeling this may actually be conflicting for Elias to be with her… alone."

Aterias chuckled. "Are you that insecure in your relationship?"

"I trust Elle. It's Elias I can't be sure of," Mias explained, flopping back against his pillows with a rough sigh. "He's been through a great deal these past few months… I think I'm experiencing 'empathy' for him…"

"Oh dear. Sounds serious."

"I know. Another dreadful emotion I thought I'd never have to experience."

"Tis the burden of having a heart Mathias," Aterias smiled and floated up onto his feet. "Now then, I suggest you get up. There's a lot you need to do before tonight."

"Right…" Mias put a hand over his eyes and hollered, "HILDA!"

Aterias' ghostly form vanished and within minutes the Aquila opened the door to Mias' room and peeked her head in. "You hollered?"

"Bring me some breakfast," he commanded as he pulled the bed curtains back and marched over to his wardrobe in the nude.

"Well, that's one way to say good morning," Hilda giggled to herself. "Shall I bring some lettuce for the turtle?"

"What?" It took Mias a few moments to realize the joke and then blushed defensively. "It's cold in the morning!"

"You don't need to tell a northerner about the cold," she smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Speaking of such, my father and sister will be here soon. I just got a bird this morning with the message."

"Good," Mias said as he hurried his legs into his trousers. "I plan to be in my study, so bring them to me when they arrive."

"Yes Master," Hilda said sarcastically as she pushed herself upright, closed the door, and headed for the kitchen. She giggled again at the image of naked Mias, but then turned her thoughts to what she should cook for him. Apparently the damage suffered to the manor during Nicodemus' attack also messed with the complex housekeeping spell Mias cast over the residence to have magic tend to every chore. With Mias being unable to fix the spell, the task of preparing meals went to Hilda.

"Hilda," Abernos called to her from the hall as she descended the stairs.

"Yes?"

"There's a problem," he said nervously.

"Do you need help clearing the debris from the veranda?" She asked, assuming that was the case.

"Uh, no… not really," he motioned for her to follow him and the two walked to the back of the manor.

Hilda was mindful of the broken glass and splintered wood on the floor and stepped carefully with her talons. When they made it out onto the veranda, she saw two Stag standing on the edge of Mias' property and staring down the house. "Oh my."

"I dunno what I should do… I'm not supposed to be in contact with other Stag."

"Hm, well if they're here, it means they're more likely to be looking for Mias," Hilda reasoned. "I'll go see what they want."

"W-Wait!" Abernos tried to stop her, but Hilda was quick to dash through the yard and down to the forests' edge.

The two Stag turned their attention to her, but remained calm.

"Hello!" Hilda said cheerily as she approached them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We're looking for Prince Abernos," one of them said.

"Eh?" Hilda stepped back. "'Prince'?"

"Stag Lord Maglagnos wants to ensure the safety of all his sons and has requested Prince Abernos return to us. It's our understanding that we may find him here," spoke the second.

"Er, well, he is here… but I don't think now is really the time for him to be going anywhere. We're in a bit of a crisis you see," Hilda explained.

"It is precisely because we feel the prince is in danger that he return," the first Stag said.

"I'll tell him, but I assure you his response will be the same."

"We aren't offering him a decision. He's to return with us. We were also sent to deliver a message to a Miss Hilda from Fionos saying he and Prince Berenos are alright."

"You have Fio?!" Hilda lunged forward, grabbing onto one of them knowing how deeply anxious the young stag was when it came to his own kind.

"Do not touch me," he shoved her off of him while the other raised the tip of his spear up, predicting further trouble from her.

"Hilda!" Abernos began running towards her the moment he saw her lunge. He reached the edge of the forest within moments and protectively stood between Hilda and the two Stags. "What do you want?!"

"We're here to escort you home Prince Abernos," they smiled. "Come. Your father is expecting you."

"What?! This is hardly the time!"

"They have Fio and your brother…" Hilda told him.

Abernos clenched his fists in frustration. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm needed here. If my father does want to see me, I'll gladly return another time."

"It's for your safety my lord," they insisted.

"Well others' safety depends on my being here! I won't abandon Mias and Elle!"

The two exchanged glances before suddenly jumping the Stag.

"ARGH! LET GO!" Abernos struggled.

"Stop it! He doesn't want to go with you!" Hilda tried to pull one of them off, but her recent injuries made the amount of strength she could muster insufficient for succeeding in the task.

"Filthy bird! I said, don't touch me!" He knocked her back.

"HILDA!" Abernos cried.

Hilda wrapped an arm around her injured ribcage and watched helplessly as the two managed to carry him off in the woods.

* * *

Hilda slowly dragged herself back into the manor. She glanced up towards the east wing where Mias' bedroom was and wondered if he'd forgive her skipping breakfast to tell him about Abernos. She figured he wouldn't be, so she went to the kitchen instead to make him a satisfactory meal to hopefully keep his mood stable when she delivered further ill news.

However not even a stack of fluffy, buttery pancakes with maple and boysenberry syrup, fresh fruit, and tall glass of milk were enough to keep Mias' temper sedated when he learned of Abernos' abduction.

"And you just let them take him?!" Mias slammed his fists onto the dining table.

Instead of defending her actions, Hilda simply folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head.

"Of all the useless…" He groaned and noticed her defeated expression. He closed his mouth and readjusted his posture, cleared his throat, and set his silverware down for a moment. "It can't be helped. He's probably not in any danger, so stop moping and raise your head."

"…You're not going to blame me?" Hilda asked, figuring Mias would surely be the type to lay in her failures.

"There's no point in it, is there? You already know it's your fault," Mias continued, casually picking up his fork and knife to begin dissecting the pancake stack. "And I can understand your frustration of being unable to protect someone."

"…But you at least have an excuse for your failure. I have none… I wish I had Elle's tenacity and resilience in hard times, but my spirits aren't that strong… And someone like you has no idea what it's like to constantly mess up…"

"True, even my mistakes are perfection," Mias smiled. "But you can't help you were born a lesser being."

"That's not very comforting…"

"There's only one true way to comfort a woman, but alas, you're not my type," he smirked and took a large bite of his breakfast, chewed, and swallowed. "But how about I offer you a deal?"

Hilda slowly raised her head up. "What… sort of deal?"

"Once I get my magic back, it'll be all too simple to fix those imperfections of yours. What do you want? Your wings cured? Your magic stabilized?"

"You'd do that for me?!" Hilda's eyes widened.

"For a price of course," he grinned. "Your sense of duty is the only thing of value you have to offer me, so your servitude is all I ask."

"…Then…" Hilda began slowly. "I want—"

"HELLO~!" A loud male voice emanated from the main hall into the dining hall, halting Mias and Hilda's conversation for the time being.

Hilda's expression perked up as she recognized the voice immediately, "Oh! They're here!"

"And they just waltzed right into my house…?" Mias grumbled while Hilda ran to the hall to greet their visitors.

Alu and Helga stood in the main hall, admiring the architecture of the manor when the sound of talons on the marble floor drew their attention to the corridor leading to the dining hall.

"DADDY!" Hilda leapt up into the air, preparing to tackle the middle aged man.

"There's my baby girl!" The Runeskeeper smiled happily, his normal disheveled appearance now prim and proper. He opened his arms and caught her, giving her a tight hug. "It's been too long. Have you been well?"

"Um… sort of…" She said weakly. "Could you not squeeze too tight? I'm injured."

"What?!" Both Alu and Helga frowned.

"I'll be fine! I'll be fine!" She calmed their fury quickly and noticed a third figure lurking behind the two. "Huh? Who'd you bring with you?"

"Another old student of mine," Alu explained. "We passed through his town on the way down here and somehow or other he ended up accompanying us."

The third figure, a slender yet muscular man with pale skin and white hair, raised his right hand and wiggled his fingers in salutation.

"Good, you're all here then," Mias came strolling out of the dining hall and stopped in his tracks when he saw the man. "…What are you doing here?"

"Hmpf! I'm accompanying Professor Alu," Malcolm said haughtily, jutting out his hip to one side and placing his hands on his sides. "I didn't come here for you if that's what you're thinking."

Mias shot Alu a dirty glare.

Alu smiled innocently. "Oh, how nostalgic to be together with my two favorite students. It makes me feel young again."

"Tsk, more like you've become troublesome again," Helga said coldly, remembering quite well how scatterbrained and clumsy Alu was ten year prior.

"I see you haven't changed," Hilda commented to her sister.

"Shut up," she glared. "We're here to help you remember, so how about some gratitude?"

Hilda cowered back. "Yes… thank you for coming…"

Helga paused, completely surprised by her usually bubbly sister's sudden shy demeanor. Her golden eyes turned to Mias. "Master Mathias Dormaeus, I'd kindly appreciate us if you'd brief us on the situation and not leave out a single detail. If we are to assist in the capture of this 'Nicodemus', I need to be fully informed."

"Yes, very well, the two of you come with me," Mias shoved Hilda in front of Malcolm. "You find out what ihe wants."

"O-Okay," Hilda said nervously as she'd never met a vampire before, yet her eagle eyes curiously looked Malcolm over a few times before decided he was hardly a being to be feared.

"Hm," Malcolm watched Mias and the others go into a separate room, staring particularly at the Dormaeus' backside. "Pity. He's let himself go a bit."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing darling, it's just the Mathias Dormaeus I remember had a much tighter ass," he grinned and slowly began circling her with his own curious gaze. "So you're the other daughter. My, you're cute. Definitely take after your father."

"Um, yes, so I've been told," she smiled a bit. "I'm Hilda."

"Malcolm," he removed his hat and bowed, taking a hold of her right hand and kissing the back of the palm in a very gentleman-like fashion. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And uh… just why are you here Malcolm?"

"Well," Malcolm tossed his hat back on top of his head and twirled around to pace the hall. "I had thought my heart was hardened enough to the point I no longer cared for my former master, but in the few days since I received word of his little encounter with Nicodemus, curiosity I'm afraid got the better of me and I just had to see this little drama play out."

"So… what exactly are you curious about?"

"First, if a man such as Mathias Dormaeus can love and be loved. Secondly, I'd love to see Nicodemus get his comeuppance for the hell he put me through and for the life and the two great loves he took from me in my youth. Of course if Nicodemus happens to slay him, that may satisfy me as well. Either way, it's a performance I don't want to miss," he flashed his fangs hungrily.

"Um, I kind of want Mias to live if that's okay with you," Hilda said nervously. "Are you hungry or something? I can make you something to eat."

"Oh that'd be lovely," his demeanor switched and he smiled sweetly.

"Okay," Hilda agreed and led him to the kitchen to fix him something.

Meanwhile, Mias finished explaining the situation to Helga and Alu and was awaiting their feedback.

"Hilda's talons couldn't pierce his flesh?" Helga wanted to confirm that fact.

"Yes," Mias admitted.

"Then what am I here for?" Helga crossed her arms.

"Helga," Alu scolded.

"It's a legitimate question," Helga defended her question. "I am stronger than Hilda of course, but there's no hide I know of that's resistant to our talons. If I can't do damage, there's no point to my being here."

"I have a few potions that might be able to change that," Mias informed her. "And if I thought an Aquila wouldn't be able to deal with him, I wouldn't have sent for one. You have considerable combat experience and your speed and agility are unmatched. Together with the professor and myself, we'll be able to restrain him. Once I get my powers back, I'll undo the curse on him and turn him into the authorities."

"Good to see you're still against killing," Alu smiled.

"It should only be the last resort for defense," Mias said firmly. "Besides, I have a few questions I want to ask him."

* * *

With their meeting concluded, Helga and Alu set out to begin their first task of tracking Nicodemus down. With their guarantee they'd find him before mid afternoon, Mias felt it appropriate to prepare himself for yet another battle using what bottled enchantments he still had lying around in his study. He exited the parlor shortly after the Runeskeeper and Aquila, but found himself pulled off the path to his destination by the rather strong arm of the slender vampire he hadn't seen in over a decade.

Mias grunted in annoyance to being grabbed so roughly and grit his teeth angrily when he saw just who had the nerve to lay hands on him. "You have some nerve!"

"Likewise," Malcolm grinned.

Mias rolled his eyes and fought to free his shoulder from being pinned against the wall, but Malcolm had a surprising amount of strength behind his grip.

He chuckled with delight. "Oh, this is a first. I can over power you physically and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. It's quite a delicious opportunity."

"I don't blame you for being upset with me Malcolm, but this isn't the time for your stupid little farce."

"Heh, I'm afraid I'm not acting 'Master' Mathias," Malcolm glanced down to watch his other hand press against Mias' abdomen from under his shirt. "My, my, you have become a bit soft."

"Get your hands off me you perverted blood sucker!"

"It was always my duty to look after you," he said roughly, digging his fingernails into the skin. "And here you are getting fat and running around with women of all sorts. An Aquila, eh? Didn't think your tastes crossed the species barrier, but then again, if it has breasts, you're interested, aren't you?"

"Hilda's not my woman," Mias flinched as he felt the nails scratch at his stomach. "Don't play dumb."

"Yes, yes. Elle, was it? From what I've heard she sounds like a remarkable girl. Makes me wonder what sort of spell you cast on her to make her 'love' someone as horrible as you," Malcolm pulled his hand back and licked the flecks of blood on his fingernails.

"I didn't… and even if I did, how would you explain my loving her?"

"You 'love' her, do you? And tell me, how do you define 'love' Mathias?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you?"

"Oh, I'm just curious. Always hungry for a bit of knowledge and a juicy tale. The magician with a black heart miraculously falls for a young maiden he's kept captive for his own sexual pleasure: it's a good story. I'd like to write a play about it, but only if I know such a thing is possible."

Mias sighed. "It is. Whether you believe me or not, I do love her. I'd catch the very stars for her. Her not being with me at this moment is both infuriating and saddening. I know it's not even a tenth the pain I put you through, but I do feel it… And I'm truly sorry for my part in what happened to you and to Bridget…"

"Sorry? You think 'sorry' is good enough?!" Malcolm gripped Mias' shoulder as tightly as he could and slammed his entire body up against the wall. "You have no idea the pain I went through! The torment! Why should you get the happy ending when I'm the one who has suffered far worse?!"

"I don't expect it to ever be good enough for you…" Mias admitted. "Nothing I say or do will ever change what happened back then, but I am sorry. You were my only friend and I betrayed you like you meant nothing to me... I know that now."

"Still acting like you're so high and mighty! You're no better than Nicodemus!"

"You're right," Mias said calmly.

"ARGH! Why are making it so difficult to argue with you?!"

"Because I've made my peace with the past. You haven't. The least I can do is let you take your anger out on me. I don't have my magic and the only exercise I've had in the past four months is sex with the woman I want to spend my life with. So the advantage is all yours."

Malcolm clenched his teeth and his hands and highly considered punching him a few times in the face, but he reason it'd be a shame to bruise such a complexion. He slowly released his hold and Mias' shoulder and moved his hand onto the man's cheek, patting it with a light slap. "Ah… it's not good… I'm not the type who can do harm to another…"

"Good, so I have your forgiveness then?"

"Heavens no!" Malcolm laughed and without warning plunged his mouth over Mias' is a very direct kiss.

Mias froze in shock and also in fear Malcolm would do something else unpleasant.

The kiss lasted a very long five seconds and when Malcolm finally stepped back, he looked quite pleased with himself. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy your weakness Mathias."

Mias wanted to counter, but he was left without a thought other than 'I just kissed a man' repeating over and over in his head.

* * *

Elle felt the most unpleasant shiver run down her spine and stopped walking momentarily to calm herself.

Elias noticed she was falling behind and fearing he'd lose her in the crowded city street, stopped as well. "Are you alright?"

Elle nodded slowly and took a few steps closer to him. "I think it's just my nerves."

"If you need to stop, don't hesitate to ask," he said before pressing onward.

"You're being awfully considerate," Elle noted.

"Am I?"

"Yes, so much so that it's a bit weird. I'd almost confuse you with a gentleman."

"My character before the spell's influence was much more reserved. As a boy, I was quite timid compared to Mias and far less reckless. I suppose now I just conduct myself in a manner that prevents the most trouble so I can maintain my freedom."

"And… how has that been? Are you happy?" Elle asked.

"I'm content. It's not quite how I pictured I'd be living my life, but I do like it… to the point I feel guilty over it, but I refuse to let those negative emotions overwhelm me. I'll live with my guilt and move forward to atone for my sins."

Elle smiled a bit, her heart feeling relieved to know he was no longer suffering as he once did. When this whole ordeal was over, perhaps they could even be friends and have a normal relationship as such.

As Elias set foot into the town's main thoroughfare, he stopped and held his arm out to halt Elle as well.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

He remained silent, his eyes scanning through the hoards of people from behind his mask. He could have sworn he saw a tall figure in a tattered cloak freely moving down the street, but he wasn't certain and now he'd lost sight of him. Given the time of year, Elias reasoned Nicodemus too could wander about without drawing attention to himself.

"Is it… Nicodemus?" Elle whispered.

"I'm not certain. Perhaps I'm a bit paranoid, even with this crowd of dark clothed individuals, he still has a face no man would confuse for a mask," he explained while wrapping an arm around her protectively. "Stay close to me."

Elle already intended to do just that, but Elias had her almost too close. She could hear his heartbeat increasing as he moved the both of them out onto the main road, blending in with the foot traffic on its way through the other half of the town. She clung to him, mostly to help keep her balance given the rather uncomfortable angle he had her bent into under his arm. Elle also worried their unusual closeness would be what would attract unwanted attention, but thankfully no one seemed to pay them any mind beyond the occasional raised eyebrow. The rest of the world was too busy celebrating the end of the harvest season to give them judgmental stares.

Elias finally eased up his hold on her once the crowd thinned as they approached the outskirts of the town. "I'll see if I can get us a horse. If we can stay even slightly ahead of him, we should be alright."

"W-Wouldn't it be safer to just remain in town and blend in?" Elle asked, genuinely afraid that if they set out onto the road bound for home, Nicodemus would ambush them for sure.

"Waiting around won't do us much good Elle. I need to get you back to Mias as soon as possible, for all our sake's," he said that last bit to himself so she couldn't hear.

"I know, but… I'm…" She didn't actually want to admit she was afraid. She'd always been strong against unsavory characters before, including Elias.

"Elle, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he said firmly, when he suddenly noticed a figure rushing towards them out of his peripheral vision. Elias threw his arms around her immediately and took off back into the thoroughfare with Elle hoisted over his shoulder.

"You're kidding!" Elle screamed as she saw Nicodemus giving chase to them. "How'd he find us?!"

"Don't talk!" He commanded, ducking into an alley and weaving his way through the side streets.

Elle kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Nicodemus' pursuit, but she lost sight of him as soon as Elias turned into the alley.

With Elle given him no indication the beast remained on their trail, Elias paused in a cramped alley just and set Elle back on her feet. He peered out around the corner nervously, but strangely saw no sign of him.

"He won't let us escape…!" Elle panicked.

"Shh," Elias hushed her while trying to catch his breath. "Even if he keeps us contained in a certain area, we aren't 'caught'. I'll think of a way to get us out of here."

"Will you?! You're no match for him if Mias isn't! Berenos… Leadbury… Hilda… Abernos… Mias! He's bested them all!"

"That may be so, but I won't be detoured. I swore I'd protect you and I will! If anything were to happen to you, I'd…!" Elias caught himself before he could say something potentially damaging.

Elle blushed, not so entirely naïve to what he was about to confess. "Elias… you…"

He held his tongue and looked at her in the eyes through his mask. The expression in them was all Elle needed to fully understand that he was just as in love with her as Mias was.

"Y-You can't possibly…" Elle continued, averting her eyes from his gaze.

"Elle," he called her name gently. "I haven't acted on my feelings, so please don't misconstrue my intentions. I don't hope to win your affection by protecting you; I just want to keep you safe. The last thing I want is for either of us to betray Mias."

"B-But how do you expect me to act like I don't know? It's too weird…!"

"I know, and I have no intention of seeing you again after this is all over, but our meeting again couldn't be helped, so all you need do is bear with me just a little longer."

"Wh-What do you mean you won't see me again?"

"It's not that I don't want to see you, but it'd be too painful… to see you with Mias… though I'm happy for you both, I still can't stop from wanting you for myself."

Elle looked to her feet and found her vision had become blurry from tears she hadn't yet been aware she was shedding. Her entire situation had once again become overwhelming and her body's response was to cry.

"Elle…" Elias removed his gloves and began wiping away her tears with his thumbs as his palms came to rest on her cheeks. "…Forgive me…"

Elle closed her eyes and felt Elias' lips press against hers. She'd exchanged kisses with him before, but this time was different. There was fervency, yet restraint; gentleness, but firmness. The sort of kiss that had the potential to become quite passionate should both parties consent to the exchange of affection.

Strange as it was, the kiss give provide Elle with some comfort and it wasn't because Elias was Mias' twin and she had somehow imagined it was Mias kissing her instead. No, it was just the kiss itself – simple yet powerful. If he could have kissed her earlier, she might have prevented working herself up with fear and worry. It wasn't love per say, but the comfort of having someone who cared for her nearby that calmed her.

"Elias…" Elle breathed his name when he finally released her lips.

"Don't tempt me…" Elias hissed as his disobedient hands ran down her sides. "I'm too weak…"

"I'm not trying to…" Elle kept blushing, but didn't detour him from massaging her sides and breathing against her neck. It simply felt too good to make him stop, even though she knew it wasn't right, but it didn't exactly feel wrong either.

It was confusing, that's what is was, and no doubt Elias was dealing with the same conflict. Each touch was reluctant, yet he did so anyway. He ran a hand over her buttocks while another groped her breast. His lips teased along her neck, breathes barely becoming kisses upon contact with her skin and sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Elle slowly reached her hands behind his head and untied his mask. It fell to the ground, leaving the two to look each other face to face.

"Oh hell… what's one more sin…?" Elias asked himself before kissing her without restraint. Once; just once was all he wanted.

* * *

Elle slowly placed her arms around his shoulders after their lips parted and shyly met his gaze with guilty eyes. She shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as she did.

"Might I interrupt?" A deep male voice caught both their attention.

Elias quickly scooped his mask off the ground and tied it back around his face while his eyes scanned for the source of the voice.

Elle's eyes widened with fear and slowly looked upward to find Nicodemus positioned between the two buildings like some sort of assassin. She was about to scream when Elias grabbed her and darted out from the alley.

Nicodemus dropped down and hit the ground running after them.

Elias held Elle by the hand as they zigzagged through the crowded streets in search of sanctuary, but just when it seemed they'd succeeded in evading him, he'd reappear much closer than two desired.

"I can't keep this up!" Elle panted as she willed her legs to keep moving.

"I'm thinking!" He shouted and rounded the two of them into a vacant market stand, ducked down, and covered both their mouths until they could control their breathing. "Damn it. He's making this more difficult than I anticipated."

"We can't rest for long…" Elle heaved. "He'll catch us…"

"No, he won't," Elias defied those odds vehemently. "Maybe if I can get him to think you've transformed again, he'll pursue me and give you a chance to find some place safe."

"I don't think that'll work. He'll know! You may have fooled him once, but not twice! And even if you did, I can't get home by myself! And you'd be putting yourself in danger! If he catches you, he'll—!"

"You let me worry about that," he said before pointing eastward. "Mias' manor is that way. If you get on the main road, it should lead you back to lands you're familiar with."

"But if Nicodemus suspects something, wouldn't the first path he'd check be the main road headed east?"

Elias grit his teeth. She had a point there. "Then I'll run directly east. You take the north route for a few kilometers and then take the first right you come across."

"By myself?!"

"Shh!" He put a finger to her lips and cautiously peered out over the wooden stand. He could see Nicodemus a few yards off to the left, but thankfully he hadn't spotted them. He lowered his head back and looked Elle firmly in the eyes. "I don't want to leave you, but if I can buy you some time to get to Mias—"

"Argh! Both you and Mias are such idiots! I don't care if what happens to us is good or bad, I don't want to be left alone because you think that's the only way to protect me!"

Elias bit his lower lip before surrendering to her wishes. "Very well, but if we're going to do this together, you need to calm down and do exactly as I ask you to."

Elle dried her tears and nodded.

Elias poked his head back up to see of the coast was clear. It was. "Alright. Let's go."

Elle followed behind him as they snuck back through the side streets towards the eastern edge of the town. "We're running for it? Isn't that a bit reckless?"

"Reckless. Stupid. Suicidal. Probably not the path he'd think we'd try unless we were completely mental," he grinned, drawing two of his knives in preparation for their dash.

Elle understood that logic, which of course made her question where her own sanity was, but she'd save answering that question for later. Right now they had to run.

They both bolted from the safety of the buildings' shadows and hurried down the dirt road headed east. It didn't take long for them both to realize something was on their trail and pursuing them from the safety of the forest.

Elle wondered why Nicodemus would stick to the forest when he seemed to have no trouble walking about the town. Surely his odds of catching them were better if he ran along the road without bushes and tree branches impeding him. She wished she could ask Elias for his opinion, but she couldn't talk and run at the same time since all her strength was devoted to pacing her breathing and moving her legs.

Once the town was no longer within view, Nicodemus suddenly jumped out from the brush between Elle and Elias.

Elias whirled around instantly and stabbed a knife into the back of his thigh, remarkably piercing Nicodemus' tough hide and sending him to his knees in shock.

Nicodemus roared out in pain and swung his arm around to strike Elias, but the blow was easily dodged.

Elle darted around the beast while Elias had him distracted and kept running.

"Not expecting enchanted weaponry, were you?" Elias grinned, flicking his blood off his blade. "If you continue to pursue us, I won't go easy on you."

Nicodemus growled and watched Elias turn to follow after Elle. Having to rethink his strategy, he slowly stood and braced the wound with his hand. It was painful, but he only likened to a very nasty bee sting. After overcoming the initial shock of knowing he wasn't entirely invisible against the cloaked man, he shied back into the foliage and continued his pursuit from a distance.

"Is he still following us…?" Elle panted as her run slowed to a jog.

"Dunno…" Elias heaved as he too slowed down, but remained vigilant to their surroundings. "If he is, he's not close…"

"Good…" Elle stopped and leaned against a tree just off the road to catch her breath.

"…We shouldn't stop," Elias said as he approached her. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" She took a deep breath. "It's just my heart feels like it could beat right out of my chest…"

"Take control of your breathing," he instructed. "In through your nose, out through your mouth."

"Right," Elle said as she began walking and started the breathing exercise. It took her only a few minutes to calm herself and regulate her breathing, much to Elias' relief.

"Better?"

"Much," she smiled.

"Good. So long as he's not right behind us, we shouldn't need to run for a while. I believe there's a trading post along this route so if we're lucky, we may be able to get a horse."

"How long do you think it'll take us to get back home?" She asked.

"On foot: If we keep moving, we should be there after dusk. The power within you will start to awaken after the moon rises and I believe it'll be stable enough to return to Mias when it's at its highest point in the sky."

"Midnight…" Elle commented.

"Yes, so it's impertinent you're with Mias before then. Argh, that damn Aterias, I should kill him for endangering you like this. God knows Mias will when he finds out you're where his magic's been for the past few months."

"Um… so… exactly how much do you know about this cleansing? I meant to ask Aterias, but I haven't been able to contact him."

"Because I sent him back when I found you so Mias would know you're safe. And I don't know all the details, but the impure spells that have been added to our blood line over the year are what he's out to remove. Most magic is harmless, requiring only a bit of a person's energy like any exercise would. Only certain spells suck a lot more energy and often times life force from the user: these are usually dark spells – like the one that imprisoned Aterias' soul. After a thousand years, the weight of the magic in our blood line continues to feed off the user, mostly subjecting him to the spell that makes one lose their conscious… like me… It was thought being too free willed and individualized would prevent the family from conquering the world, so it imprisons them… poisons them… And isn't so easily removed. When I died, I lost all my magical powers and was freed from all spells over me, however, the damage to my soul has already been done. I'll never be as pure as I once was, but… Well, anyway, the important thing is with the magic cleansed of those sort of spells, it'll just become a source of knowledge and power as it was always meant to be leaving it to the user to decide for themselves how it's used. As for why Aterias chose you, I think it's quite simple, you've already changed Mias for the better. Now you're just doing the same for his magic."

"So, I'm cleansing it just by being me?"

"Essentially," Elias said. "Not many people are like you Elle. You may not realize it, but withholding yourself while in the presence of darkness is not something just anyone can do. No one in the Dormaeus family has ever been able to do that, though Mias was already quite close on his own but I believe if he hadn't met you, he too would have succumbed to it eventually."

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Well, okay, but how do you know it's been enough time? Those dark spells have been their for centuries right? How could they be removed in just a few months? What if it's not entirely purified when I return it to Mias?"

"Aterias chose the time frame. Originally he wanted a year, but Mias thought that was too long. I think he (Aterias) said something though about how since you're all lovey-dovey with each other, that should be a strong enough cleanser to shorten the time. He's really strange, but he has the centuries of knowledge to know what needs to be done so that's good enough for me."

"Alright, and all I need to do is kiss him after midnight?"

Elias blushed a bit at the mention of the word 'kiss'. "Y-Yes."

"And… where exactly does the bad magic go?" Elle asked.

"Huh, that's good question."

"You don't KNOW?!" Elle shouted.

"I imagine it's just destroyed," Elias countered, trying to calm her. "We'll be sure to ask Aterias though."

"Damn right we're asking Aterias," Elle clenched her fists and marched ahead of him. "All you weird men putting weird things in my body without my permission…! GEEZ!"

"Now Elle…" Elias trotted after her, trying to keep her calm.

Nicodemus' ears twitched as he finished eavesdropping onto the conversation. His lips curled into a most unpleasant smile and he chuckled with delight overly his newly hatched plan. Mathias Dormaeus was as good as dead once Nicodemus had his woman and his magic.

* * *

Hilda sat on the stoop of Mias' manor watching her father and sister discuss their strategy for Elle's rescue while she was left to worry over everyone's fate. She perked her head up at the sound of the door opening and watched a green-in-the-face Mias trudge out into the open air. He was shortly followed after by the scholarly vampire who closed the door behind them.

"What did you do?" Hilda caught Malcolm's attention, allowing Mias to put further distance between them.

"Hm? Oh, just a little bit of revenge," Malcolm grinned and held back from shadowing his former master. "And what about you? Shouldn't you be helping your father and sister?"

Hilda lowered her head. "They don't want my help. I know it's because they're worried my injuries will put me in jeopardy, but I hate being useless at a time like this… And I've got so much on my mind! I know Elle's the one who's in real danger, but I'm… more worried about Abernos… And that doesn't make sense."

"Ah," Malcolm sunk down onto the step beside her. "And who is Abernos?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, Abernos is a banished Stag who was helping us… but talk about ill timing: a couple warriors from his village came and took him away… I don't think they mean to harm him or anything, but he didn't want to go... and I'm so worried about him…" Hilda explained on the brink of tears.

"You're in love with him?" Malcolm asked gently.

She blushed and quietly nodded her head. "I know Elle should be my priority, but no one will let me help so I can distract myself… All I can do here is 'stay safe' and worry…"

"Is that really your only option?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you worrying about being of use to others? If it's bothering you this much, do something about it. I think the situation with Nicodemus and Elle will be well handled by Mathias and the Professor. Why don't you go after your Stag?"

"I don't know where they took him…! And if I did, what could I do anyway? I couldn't even handle two of them!"

"I'm not saying you bring him back. Go to him. His presence will calm your anxieties. Once you have a clear mind, you'll be able to figure out what needs to be done."

Hilda thought it over for a few moments before she hopped onto her feet and dug her talons into the ground. "Please tell everyone I'm sorry!"

"Good luck~!" Malcolm waved and watched her dart around the manor on her way to the forest where she'd last seen Abernos. After she'd gone, he brought his hand to his cheek and rested the elbow on his knee, propping his head toward the side in dreamy thought over the power of love.

"Malcolm, you're coming with us, aren't you?" Alu called after he finished writing a series of Runes on Mias' coach.

"Hm? Oh yes. Are you ready?" He stood up and strolled towards the three.

"I'll fly on ahead. Try to keep up with me," Helga told Alu as she spread her arms and wings to their full extension and pushed herself off the ground with her talons.

Alu nodded to her and watched her circle upwards until she caught a proper current of air and flew westward. The Runeskeeper looked past Malcolm to the stoop where he'd last scene his youngest and raised his eyebrow questionably. "Where's Hilda?"

"She had another matter to attend to and offers her apologies," he smiled. "I'll assist you if need be."

"Pfft, you? You can't cast Runes," Mias commented, nearing a full recovery from his traumatic experience.

"Keep taunting Mathias and I'll make that smart ass of yours mine," Malcolm countered with a suggestive finger gesture.

Mias' eyes widened and he instinctually clenched his gluts inward.

"Boys, please," Alu scolded as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You're both a little old to be teasing each other."

"He's not teasing! He's sexually harassing me!" Mias shouted defensively.

"Actually it's a threat," Malcolm corrected him.

Alu heaved a frustrated sigh as their bickering continued and lightly tapped one of the Runes on the carriage, initiating its movement and departing from the manor.

Mias noticed the carriage's absence first and promptly dropped the argument with Malcolm and chased after it. "DAMMIT! WAIT!"

Malcolm followed behind him at a jog. "Ooh, a little passive aggressive are we Professor? I like it~"

After making the two young men exhaust their frustrations with a light run, Alu halted the carriage long enough for them to crawl in. When he heard the door close, he activated a new spell, one that sent them speeding off down the road as if an entire team of horses pulled the vehicle.

From within, both Mias and Malcolm faced the difficulty of trying to remain comfortably seated as they bounced over the land every few feet.

"OOF!" Malcolm grabbed his head after a particular jolt knocked his cranium against the roof of the carriage.

"DAMMIT PROFESSOR! Can't you steady it out a bit?!" Mias shouted as he braced himself in his seat.

"No can do Mr. Doormouse," Alu chuckled lightheartedly as the wind whipped past him. "If you want me to help you subdue Nicodemus, I can't put all my energy into making this a smooth ride."

"Argh, how is it he isn't being tossed about like a ragdoll?" Malcolm asked, digging his nails into the seat cushion to try and steady himself. "He was always so damn clumsy."

"He was always just iweird," Mias replied.

"Actually, I got used to high speeds when I courted the girls' mother. Strong bird, Ingrid. Could fly fast like this while carrying me while I carried Helga. Ah, memories," he smiled nostalgically.

"Explains how all that air got in his head too," Malcolm said quietly enough for him and Mias to snicker over the joke.

The energy between the two finally seemed to be at a calm and Mias took the opportunity to speak earnestly to his old friend. "I'm… rather glad you're here. It's mysteriously helpful."

"I still don't forgive you," Malcolm said.

"I know," Mias turned his head to the window so he wouldn't have to make eye contact while saying something so out of character. "Despite your intentions, I will thank you for coming."

Malcolm smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Abernos struggled against his captors the entire back to the village he once called home, but the two refused to listen to reason. They led him inside a cottage, still kicking and screaming, until a friendly voice calmed him.

"Abernos!" Fionos smiled widely at the sight of him.

"Fio!" Abernos tugged his arms free just in time to catch the young faun as he ran into his arms. "You're safe?!"

"Uh-huh," he nodded and squeezed Abernos as tight as he could with his small arms. "Berenos is okay too. I'm making sure of it."

"That's a good lad," Abernos kept smiling and reluctantly released him to an arm's distance to look him over. "Forgive me… you must have been scared…"

"Only a little," Fionos admitted shyly. "But everyone's been really nice and Stag Lord Maglagnos isn't at all like you said he was."

"Oh? And what exactly did you tell him, Abernos?" Maglagnos said as he entered the cottage, having been summoned by one of the Stags who'd escorted Abernos into the village.

"F-Father…" Abernos turned onto his knees and reverently bowed his head.

"It's quite alright," Maglagnos smiled. "You don't need to bow. Raise your head my son, let me look at you."

Abernos kept his ears lowered as he got to his feet and slowly looked up at the elder Stag.

"Such an impish face," Maglagnos chuckled and patted one of Abernos' cheeks. "Still causing your brother a bit of trouble, are you?"

"…Why am I here, Father?" Abernos asked, wanting to get straight to the point of his being brought home.

"Does a father need a reason to see his son?"

"No, but as a Stag Lord, you shouldn't tarnish your hands by touching the dishonored… even if I am your son…"

Fionos kept his arms around Abernos' waist, as if to give him both literal and figurative support in this difficult reunion.

"I see…" Maglagnos slowly lowered his hand. "You were always such a respectful boy."

"Yes, so please allow me to leave. I'll take Berenos too. We've already been dishonored and banished; we don't need your pity on top of it."

"It's not out of pity," the Stag Lord vehemently declared, striking his cane down against the floor. "I am your father and it's about time I started acting like one."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? Just because you impregnated my mother doesn't make you my father! Berenos raised me! And I know you weren't there for him very much either! Now that we're full grown, we don't need you any more!"

"Abernos…" Fionos tugged the older faun's clothing.

"I want my boys to come home. I want us all to be a family. Don't you think Fionos deserves that?"

"Fio?"

"Huh?" Fionos blinked. "W-Well this place is very nice, and I'm honored you already consider me one of you, but I wouldn't want to impose on your relationship with Berenos and Abernos."

"You have just as much right as they do Fionos," Maglagnos smiled. "Perhaps Anna thought you wouldn't want to know me, but I want to know you."

"That's my… How do you know my mother's name?" Fionos clung tighter to Abernos who'd already realized the truth.

" _You're_ his father?" Abernos furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Maglagnos said firmly. "I met his mother nearly twelve springs ago. A fair, foreign woman who gave me a bit of comfort and then suddenly disappeared… I had no idea she got pregnant. How could I? But if I had known—!"

"You'd what?! Just take him from her and give him to a half brother to raise while you go out to shag more women?!" Abernos picked Fionos up and held him protectively. "No! You're a fine Stag Lord, but you're a shit father! Fionos doesn't need to know you!"

"Abernos, please, I…!"

"Um, Abernos," Fionos piped up. "I'm not so young that I don't understand this… please put me down."

"No, we're leaving. Where's Berenos? Let's get him and get out of here."

"And we'll go, but can I please say something to him first?"

Abernos reluctantly set him down on his feet, but didn't take his arms off the boy's shoulders as he turned to face the father he'd never known.

"I didn't get to know my mother either… And for the longest time, I thought it was your fault… but… I… don't hate you like I thought I would," Fionos sniffled a bit and wiped his nose on his fuzzy forearm. "Cuz I know my mother didn't hate you… otherwise I wouldn't be here…! Maybe you weren't the best father to Berenos and Abernos, but… maybe… you just didn't try hard enough! My mother loved children so much that I know she wouldn't let my father be someone who wouldn't love me and raise me right!"

"Anna…" Maglagnos murmured her name with a heavy heart. "…She was such a wise woman… You definitely take after her."

"Yup…" Fionos smiled proudly despite the tears in his eyes and the snot dripping from his nose. Hopefully his wisdom could mend the rift in their bond that hadn't been caused by a simple matter of honor and tradition, so long as they were both willing to listen to each other.

* * *

Chapters 82 - 86


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe this…" Abernos muttered under his breath after letting Fionos go to embrace their father. There was a small feeling of elation to know he shared blood relation with the white faun, but he already thought of Fionos as a younger brother. The fact that it was now a proven fact only changed his feelings toward his father. "If you think I'm just gonna stand by and watch another brother's life be ruined…!"

"You needn't worry about that. I'll repeal the banishment. Besides, Berenos never should have gone into exiled in the first place."

"That's right! With or without his horns, he was still your best warrior! It was down right foolish of you to banish him!"

"What? I never banished Berenos. He chose exile himself. Didn't he tell you that?"

Abernos paused for a moment. "W-What are you talking about?"

"That was the saddest day of my life…" Maglagnos clenched his hands into fists. "Seeing you being brought home without your horns… Before I could even bring up the punishment, Berenos came to me and said he'd remove his own horns. You meant much more to him than anything… he risked bleeding to death to continue looking out for you… That is true honor… but that wasn't enough to keep either of you here. I realized he'd been looking for a way out for quite some time which is why I didn't stop you… but my decision has haunted me ever since…"

"He ichose/i it?! You mean he didn't think I could handle being on my own!"

"Well, could you?"

"N-No, but he… he gave up everything for me! I know he loves me but… I… how am I supposed to live with that?!"

"You don't have to. It was ihis/i decision," Maglagnos said.

Abernos clenched his teeth together and clutched his hair out of stress from the revelation. Indirectly, he was still the cause of his brother's banishment. Instead of his burden lifting, the full weight of it came crashing down on his conscious.

"Abernos, are you okay?" Fionos trotted back over to him and placed a hand on his forearm. "You look a bit pale…"

"I need some air…" Abernos announced and marched toward the door. "I'll come back, so don't send any more of your guards after me."

"Abernos…" Maglagnos reached out a hand to his middle son, but hesitated to grab him, and instead let him leave the cottage. "…I've never seen him so upset before. What if he doesn't come back?"

"He wouldn't lie," Fionos said quietly. "Somebody should probably talk to him though… Unfortunately, I think Berenos is the best one to do that…"

"Yes, but I… I'm his father, so I should say something, shouldn't I?"

Fionos nodded. "And I'd wait until he comes back. If he's not willing to listen, there's no point in you talking to him. We should let him cool his head."

Maglagnos smiled down at him and ruffled up his hair. "Smart lad, why don't you talk to him?"

"I wouldn't know what to say," the young Stag admitted. "Just because I know how to handle a situation, doesn't mean I know what needs to be said… I'm still learning all that."

"I see…"

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Fionos assured him. "It's… all a little much to take in… N-Not to be rude sir, but I don't think I can address you as 'Father' just yet either."

"That's alright," he smiled a little and hugged the boy to his leg before murmuring it again for his own assurance. "It's alright…"

Just outside the village, Abernos sat himself down on an old fallen tree trunk and let his head sink into his hands as he tried to clear his feelings so his rational could take over to settle this delicate matter in a mature way. Only each time he tried to talk himself through it, his emotions got the better of him and he felt himself drawing closer to the brink of a breakdown.

"ABERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" A female voice from up above called him name.

"Hilda?" He extracted his head from his hands and looked up to see her spot him.

Hilda smiled in relief and absently forgot to keep channeling the spell that enabled her flight. She shrieked a bit as she crashed into the canopy, but managed to get her hands and feet wrapped around sturdy branches to steady herself and continue her decent by jumping down from branch to branch. "Thank goodness I found you! Are you okay?! What's happened?!"

"Hilda…" He looked up at her with big, watering green eyes and a trembling lip.

She landed lightly on the ground in front of him and wasted no time throwing her arms around his neck at the sight of his tears. "What's wrong…?"

"I don't know what to do…" His voice shook as he recounted all the details of his story to her. "I don't think it's a good idea for Fio to be around my—our father, but what if that's just another thing I'm wrong about?! I don't want to screw up his life either! This is the sort of thing Berenos is best at! But he can't help me this time so I'm at a complete loss and I truly feel pathetic… after all this time I can't do anything without him!"

"You're forgetting this is Fio we're talking about," Hilda smiled a bit. "If he found anything about your father off putting, he'd stay away from him."

"Yes… and the fact he seems comfortable with him is what scares me! Am I wrong about my father then? If he has changed then what am I supposed to do? Forgive him? Give him another chance?!"

"Well… yeah," Hilda said honestly. "Unless he's a habitual liar who would derive some sort of pleasure by toying with your feelings, then I'd say no, but you have to give him the benefit of the doubt Abernos… I know that's incredibly hard to do… but it's the right thing to do. He's your father!"

"If I actually thought of him as a father, then maybe… but… he's never been there for me… How can I take a chance on some guy who continually let me and my brother down all our lives?"

"Oh… that really doesn't make it simple, does it?" She sighed and sat next to him on the tree trunk, being sure to keep one hand wrapped around his for support. "Saying 'the past is in the past' doesn't seem appropriate…"

"Heh, and here I always thought I'd be a good big brother…" Abernos commented sarcastically.

"You are," Hilda assured him.

"And I know it's best that I… try to make amends with my Father if he's truly sincere, but… what if my selflessness becomes Fionos' burden? I don't want him thinking I sacrificed too much for his sake… like Berenos did for me…"

"Well that's just stupid. It was your brother's decision and he had to live with it and so should you. Stop taking what he did for granted and be grateful you have a brother that loves you that much. It's… selfish of you to take on a burden. He wouldn't want you doing that. Just like now. You don't want Fio to feel that way, and knowing his personality, he won't, so you just have to do what you know is right Abernos. I know it's a frightful thing… but you know I'm the one who understands these sorts of feelings, so you can believe me when I tell you it'll be alright. And I'll stay with you for as long as you need me. I promise. I… I'll even see if Mias can turn me human when this is all over so you can live your life as normally as you want."

"You'd… become a human woman for me?" He blushed.

"W-Well our relationship would work better if one of us was human, right? I'm not much of an Aquila to begin with so it makes sense that it's me."

"Is that… actually possible? To become human?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. I'm already half human to begin with. Besides, I'm sure my absent mindedness will be much more understood as a human than as a bird. I mean, what sort of bird forgets to flap her wings when flying? Hehe."

"You do," Abernos smiled and moved his hand to the back of her head, tilting it upward enough to have their lips meet at an angle. He held the kiss for a good few seconds before he released her. "If it'll make you happy, then I won't stop you… but… I do love you as you are. Even if we're not compatible according to nature, I still can't help but feel I'll never find someone who understands me the way you do."

"Yeah… I feel the same way about you," she admitted with a soft pink blush covering her cheeks. "We're both a couple of useless half breeds."

"Not when we're together," he kept smiling. "Right. C'mon. Let's go back and get this sorted out."

"Huh? You made your decision?" Hilda asked as he pulled her upright and walked her back to the cottage with him.

"I'll give my father a chance. Fionos is perceptive enough to make his own judgment, right? As his brother, I should let him experience things for himself even if they do make me uneasy. I'll be there for him if he needs me though, and I'll do my best to get along with my father," Abernos smiled back at her. "My head's just so much clearer with you around. I'm glad you found me."

"I tracked you actually," Hilda corrected him. "Don't underestimate my Runes, even if they are unstable."

"But still, you flew quite a long way in a short period of time…"

"Yeah, I probably over did it… my magical energy is completely exhausted… but… I had a feeling you needed me, so… I had to find you."

Abernos smiled and pulled her into a close embrace. "Thank you."

Hilda kept blushing and leaned against his chest contently. "You're welcome."

* * *

Across the land to the west, Elias and Elle found themselves boxed it at a small carriage station and trading post in between cities. It was just their luck the stables didn't have any horses for rent, or even a mule for that matter. Weary from walking, they retreated within the building to get a drink of water and rest their legs.

"This is ridiculous… he's just going to try attacking us once we leave here," Elle said as she finished her cup of the refreshing liquid.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Elias said, keeping his eyes to the window to scan the tree line. "If he wanted to continue attacking us, why didn't he do so when there weren't any witnesses? Once we rest, we won't be easy picking for him any longer. It's odd… What is he planning?"

"Is it too much to hope that he just gave up?"

"That'd sure be convenient," Elias commented before taking a sip of his water. "The sun will be setting soon… Is he waiting for darkness perhaps?"

"Are you asking me or just thinking out loud?"

"Both I suppose."

"But why wait until after dark when we just as easy to attack earlier?"

"Exactly. He's no doubt more formidable in the dark, being the beast that he is, but I spent my whole life in the shadows, so if he thinks he can best me in them, he's sadly mistaken."

"Maybe we should just wait here. I'm sure Mias is looking for us, and I don't think Nicodemus would try anything with so many witnesses around."

"I wouldn't be so sure. And we aren't staying. We need to keep moving."

"But Elias, I'm exhausted. Why can't we rest here?"

"It's too dangerous," he said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I certainly feel safer indoors than I do out in the woods," she informed him.

"…I'm not talking about Nicodemus," he answered slowly. "It's… not wise if I'm left alone with you in such a comfortable setting."

Elle crossed her arms. "Basically, you mean you have no faith in your self control?"

"Yes," he admitted honestly. "Everything about you makes me have to restrain myself… your voice… your scent… your movements… everything… tempting me to do things I know very well I should not do, but dream of doing none the less."

"It's really that bad…?" Elle blushed.

"Please stop questioning me about it," he insisted, downing the rest of his water. "Putting it in words only makes it worse…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I just don't understand how I managed to make the likes of you fall in love with me… of course I suppose I could ask that about Mias as well, but—"

Elias slammed his cup on the table, stopping Elle's side of the conversation. "If I knew why, it wouldn't be so difficult! I didn't ask to fall in love with you, but I did! And it infuriates me that I can do nothing about it! Your kindness makes me so weak! I can't bear to be in your presence, yet I can't pry myself away! To be with you even once to tell you all these feelings I find myself conflicted with would be a blessing to rid them from my wretched heart, but yet I cannot! The love I bear for you is as deep as my love for Mias! And yet I torture myself to be in your light… I must still be mad!"

"Elias, you're making a scene…" Elle whispered, feeling the stares of the other patrons in the small pub area of the station.

"You seemed too eager to hear my confession! And now you have it," he took a deep breath and composed himself. "Let this be the end of it."

"Okay," Elle said quietly, sinking further back into her seat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The last thing I want is your pity."

"I… I don't find it pitiable Elias. What you said to me was really… beautiful and heart felt. I'm only sorry that I'm the cause of continued agony for you. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you've already had to," she sniffled a bit and wiped her moistened eyes on her detached sleeve. "But we both know you sleeping with me wouldn't fix any of that… your feelings would still be there…"

"…And what about your feelings?" He asked. "You haven't technically given me a reply you know."

"I love Mias," she said firmly. "You know I do."

"Yes, but what about me?"

"I can't love two people! It doesn't work that way!"

"If I was a completely different man, then I would agree with you, but I'm not, am I, Elle? That's why you're having such a difficult time answering me directly. You know I'm not so different from him."

"…Yes…" Elle admitted on the verge of tears. "But I can't torment you with false hope like that Elias… I can't… and you don't want me too either, do you? I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but I can't love you the way I love Mias…"

"…I'm not asking you to love me the same as him," he said gently and leaned over her in her chair to embrace her. "Show me… how you love me… please…"

"N-Now's hardly the time to—"

"You were just saying how we should rest here a while longer. No excuses. No running away. Let's clear the air between us so we can both get on with our lives. Elle, please…"

"…Why doesn't it feel more wrong…?"

"Maybe because it's right," he whispered, planting a kiss on her temple.

"We can't tell Mias…"

"He doesn't need to know."

"…Alright…"

* * *

"…Alright…" Elle said in the quietest of voices, but of course Elias heard her and wasted no time taking her hand and pulling her into the backroom of the establishment where a few cots were laid out for the weary traveler and it was just their luck the beds were empty, giving them the needed privacy for more intimate acts, and no one was sure to disturb them given their very public discussion over the matter.

Elias shut the door by pinning Elle up against it and attempting to kiss her with unbridled passion, but his lips pressed against her raised hand and he huffed in frustration over this latest obstacle to his desires. "What is it?"

"I… don't want to mislead you," Elle said quietly, averting her eyes to the floor with a soft blush on her cheeks. "I do care for you. I… could… very easily be with you now, I think… but… will this really settle anything? I… really only see it causing further conflict down the road and to be honest, I'd like very much to live peacefully for a while."

"You said 'alright'."

"So we could talk in private," she blushed brighter. "My god, do you have any idea how uncomfortable you're making me?"

"…Forgive me," he lowered his head. "I'm… not thinking clearly…"

"I-It's alright. I'm not looking to make you feel bad about having these feelings or anything. I really am… happy… to know you care for me, but I don't want to hurt Mias… I can't… even if he never finds out… I know I couldn't live with myself knowing I did something like this to him… especially with you…! I don't want to be the cause of another rift between you two! You're the only brother he has left! Please be more considerate of his feelings… and of mine…"

"I do not wish to betray Mias either, but… these feelings have no rational; no logic. I cannot explain it away in terms or it being right or wrong – I simply want you. We have the time… we have a bed… it's just you and me who need to make this decision Elle, and I'd be… very happy if you agreed," he said as he untied his mask and removed it from his face.

Elle frowned and kept her head turned down.

"Elle, in this room, we're the only two beings in existence…" he looped his finger into his ponytail and freed his hair from the tie, letting it fall freely behind his head. "Right now nothing outside this room matters."

"Th-That's wonderfully poetic of you Elias, but pretty words aren't going to make me agree to sleep with you."

"Then perhaps I should change my tactics," he heaved on an exhaled breath.

Elle was about to question what he meant when he shoved his lips against hers with an overpowering kiss. Elle felt her back flatten against the door and she let out a muffled moan as she tried to push him away, but the longer he held her lips the more her internal debate over what was right and wrong dissipated. She stopped her struggle, allowing Elias to place his hands on her sides and pull her closer.

He kissed her cheek with a renewed determination to be gentle in his handling of her and continued the simple expression of affection by trailing his lips across her cheek to her ear where he softly whispered his love for her in a tentative way he never before expressed to another.

Perhaps it was living with Mias for too long that made Elle's morals slip in this delicate situation. Tossing away the argument of right and wrong left her only with the feeling she wanted to share some degree of intimacy with him. Her mind and body were still wary from her ordeal, but something foolish and innocent in her heart convinced her that this was the only method of kindness he could understand: her willingness to be weak with him.

Elias kept her boxed against the door as he let his cloak fall to his feet and lowered his hands to loosen his belt and trousers.

Elle shyly kept his lips occupied with gentle, yet reluctant kisses while she built up the courage to put her arms around him.

He welcomed her embrace, wrapping his own arms around her waist and lifting her up to a more comfortable height and encouraging her legs to rest on his hips. Desperately impatient, he folded her feathered skirt up to her waist and slipped his gloved hands underneath her thighs.

"Oh!" Elle tightened her arms around his neck to keep her balance and blushed at the realization of how intimately close their bodies had become. And with Elias not quite having the courage to purchase anything other than her dress, Elle was without undergarments to remove, thus eliminating the usual stripping process she went through with Mias.

Elias wasn't about to tease either of them, though the troublemaker in him wanted to. Rather, he found himself compelled to quench his lust as quickly as possible with the intent to draw out their intercourse rather than their foreplay. He made this adherently clear by steadying her back against the solid wood door and letting her body slide onto his in one fluid motion.

Both Elle's legs bounced upward in reflex and her toes slowly curled toward the soles of her feet while she bit her lip to stifle her exclamation in response to his penetration. Her limps squeezed his body for support and to steady a sudden rush of pleasurable shivers originating from her abdomen.

"Elle," he breathed her name in a husky tone of voice and caught her lips in a firm kiss. He suddenly became bold with the exchange of affection: gliding his tongue past her lips to begin courting hers all while his hips tried to maintain steady rhythmic thrusts upward.

No words escaped Elle's mouth as she kept her tongue entwined with Elias'. She slipped a hand into his hair to gain control over the kiss, but no sooner did she reciprocate the desire, their lips parted and Elle felt her back leave the wall.

Elias, panting heavily with sweat beading on his brow, made a quick change of positions by carrying her over the few feet to the nearest cot and carefully laying her down beneath him before once again pressing himself into her, this time more sharply at a downward angle.

"Ahh!" Elle had zero opportunity to silence her sensual voice and cried out more audibly in front of him than she cared for.

"Ah… finally…" He smirked. "I was worried I wasn't pleasing you…"

"I-It's fine!" Elle blushed, bringing both her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"I've made you cry out like that before if I recall correctly… in Noric," he said, taking their pause for conversation as an opportunity to continue undressing: starting with his gloves.

"Those weren't 'pleasure' cries! Y-You were trying to rape me…!"

"They sounded pleasurable to me," he smiled slyly and lifted his shirt off and over his head, tossing to the floor with the rest of his garments.

Elle's eyes came to rest on a small scar just slightly off to the left of the center of his chest. She knew instantly it must be the knife wound that ended his life back in Noric. It provoked several emotions Elle didn't think proper to revisit, but seeing the proof of his death made her incredibly sad. She cautiously reached upward and lightly touched the scar with her index finger.

"Even my brother couldn't get it to heal entirely…" he commented calmly. "But that's fine. It's a good reminder of what I've done. I deserved that knife in my heart."

"You deserved to be saved," she said, her voice cracking half way through the sentence. "Even you Elias… deserve kindness…!"

He smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you."

Teary eyed, Elle threw her arms back around his neck and held him as close to her as she could.

He removed her dress with care before entwining his body with hers in the comfort of a low-class bed with scratchy sheets, but even so Elias was perfectly content as he came to understand the difference between 'having sex' and 'making love'. He knew once they left this bed, put their clothes on, and returned to Mias that this feeling would only live in him as a memory, but he accepted that as reality and decided to be grateful to the fates he had the opportunity to have her just once. It was all he wanted and he dared not dream ask for more, lest he bring his entire world crashing down upon their lives again.

"…How late do you think it is?" Elle asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Must be past 10," he commented, slowly dragging a finger through her blonde hair.

"Shouldn't we get going? We've just been laying like this for at least an hour," she glanced up at him.

"Just a little while longer," he told her, holding her close like a child with its favorite toy.

"But what about—?"

"Elle," he stopped her. "Until we leave this room, the outside world doesn't exist, remember?"

"Elias, I can't keep pretending there's not a horrid beast after me and that there's not an unfathomable amount of magic in my body that'll be ripe for harvest in less than two hours. We've taken plenty of time to do… ithat/i. How can you cuddle at a time like this?"

"Because," he said, turning her onto her back and flipping their positions. "I intend to make the most of our time together."

Elle blushed. "W-We've already done it twice now…"

"And I'm confidant I can manage a third," he grinned.

"Then can we get going?" She asked.

"We'll see," he kissed her lips, then planted a series of kisses down her throat, chest, naval, and abdomen. "I've never felt such virility before. You've truly become quite the woman."

"You're not so bad yourself," Elle chided back, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe. You've already slept with me twice; I think you can conjure better compliments than that."

"I-It's not that I can't… I just… don't want to say anything that isn't unique to you…" she admitted.

"Ah," Elias understood. Elle's discretion came out of the concern for the fact he was Mias' twin and it wouldn't be unnatural for them to receive similar compliments. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Um… well… 'no one stabs it in like you, Elias,' heh… Oh god that was terrible," Elle mumbled the last part to herself.

He laughed. "I'm glad you're comfortable enough around me to make bad jokes."

Elle smiled a little and closed her eyes to receive another kiss from his lips that forced her worries back into the furthest corner of her mind for a little while longer.

* * *

"I feel… uneasy?" Mias announced with a look of confusion on his face. "Strange…"

"Hm?" Malcolm gave him an inquisitive look, his hands braced against the ceiling of the carriage to keep him in his seat.

"Probably his bloody driving…" Mias mumbled to himself as he made his way to the front window and slid it open. "Professor! Have we really the need to continue this strenuous pace?"

"You're in luck," Alu smiled, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "My magic is almost exhausted. Are we there yet?"

Mias narrowed his gaze to the ethereal form perched next to Alu in the driver's seat.

Aterias nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm positive this is the area where I left your lady."

"Yeah, we're here," Mias told Alu.

"Right," Alu smacked his hand to the coach, cancelling the movement Runes and letting the vehicle drift to a stop after traveling a few more meters. He brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and whistled loudly for Helga, much to the displeasure of Mias and Malcolm as they exited the carriage to steady their legs.

"Giving us motion sickness was truly brilliant of you, Professor," Malcolm heaved sarcastically.

"Perhaps, but I got you here," Alu panted, feeling the full effects of utilizing his Runes for so long.

The Maltese Aquila silently swooped down from the clouds and perched herself on the roof of the carriage in time to catch her father as he collapsed backward. "You over did it, you old fool."

"I'm alright," he smiled up at her disarmingly, but it was apparent he was more exhausted than he let on.

Helga rolled her eyes and turned to Mias. "From the footprints, it appears they backtracked on the southern road heading east."

"Right, there should be a few footpaths through the dividing forest. Have you found Elle's location?"

"I cannot confirm it. Only this 'Nicodemus' has unique footprints I'm able to discern without question, and I'm afraid the trail grows cold at a trade stop parallel to our current location."

"How far?" Mias asked.

"I can be there in less than five minutes. By foot through the brush, I estimate it'll take nearly a half hour given the dense foliage and lack of light"

Both Mias and Aterias glanced up at the moon's position. They both knew walking wasn't an option, but that meant Mias would once again be subject to transport under another's control and it didn't thrill him. "Right… Take me there."

Helga nodded and flew up a few feet. Her talons delicately, yet firmly gripped his shoulders and she lifted him up into the air. "Don't make any unnecessary movement please."

"Hey! The whole reason I'm here is because I want to see the fight!" Malcolm whined, realizing the two would be heading off without the two teachers.

"Then I suggest you start walking," Helga said unsympathetically and flew off with Mias at a rather mild pace.

Mias seemed a bit confused by her lack of speed, but didn't dare question it. His stomach was still trying to settle from the carriage ride.

"I didn't think you were the type to suffer from motion sickness," Aterias commented as he floated behind them.

 _"I'm usually not… nor am I the type to let stress effect me in such a manner…"_  Mias replied telepathically. " _I'm worried… You should probably go on ahead if you can and tell Elias we're coming."_

"As you wish," Aterias drifted past them at an inhuman speed and vanished over the horizon of trees.

"Mind telling me how you plan to fight this monster?" Helga asked half way through their short flight. "You're severely unequipped in my opinion."

"All I need is a sword," Mias commented. "I plan for you to do most of the physical fighting. We'll counter his sheer strength with your agility."

"My agility allows me to dodge, but if I can't land any strikes it's useless. This potion on my talons had better work."

"Of course it'll work. How can you doubt me?"

"Because if my arithmetic is correct, this potion is over three months of age. I question its effectiveness after an extended period of time. I know the magic your family wields has lasting side effects, but in the end, the main purpose for the spell is only temporary. If it's not fed, it weakens and is subject to breaking."

"My ancestors have cast spells that are still in affect to this day," Mias bragged.

"True, because there was always a spell caster giving it energy."

"It sounds to me like you have proof some of my spells are broken."

"Indeed," Helga said calmly with a strong flap of her wings. "My lady, your sister, recently announced she's with child."

"What…? But the Dormaeus daughters are supposed to be sterile!"

"So we've heard, but let me guess: prevention of conception was the work of a spell?"

"Y-Yes, that was always the more convenient option. If they were mutilated and noticeable sterile, they couldn't be sold for a good price…"

"But if a spell that old can break in just a few months, how can I trust any of your spells will last long enough to serve their purpose?"

"Potions are different. They're meant to be stored. I suppose they do lose some potency with age, but I assure you each vial is no more than a year in age."

"Very well. I have no reason to doubt your word, but I felt it necessary to express my concern. Lady Ia is jubilant, but she fears her heritage still may hinder her pregnancy. She was reluctant to release Alu from his studies for this mission. The Lady Viola's presence has been a blessing, but there's so much uncertainty with the child that neither of their hearts are calm. His Highness if optimistic, naturally, but he worries for his wife. Perhaps in exchange for our assistance, you can pay us a visit in Noric to comfort her nerves."

"She has nothing to be concerned about, but as you wish. As her elder brother, I should offer her my blessing and prayers her child be born strong and healthy."

"That's very kind of you, Lord Mathias."

"I'm not really in a position to deny such a request when you have me hundreds of yards above the ground," Mias commented dryly.

Helga smirked and flew down to a lower current of air that quietly brought the two closer to their destination.

Meanwhile, after getting dressed and fixing her hair, Elle watched Elias do the same. He seemed reluctant to don his trousers. His motions were languid, but in a good way. The energy between them was relaxed and comfortable with no lingering curiosity or sexual tension. They now shared a unique intimacy they had to keep secret, though neither of them liked the idea. Elle knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Mias, but she still had no idea how to confess her infidelity in a manner he could understand.

"You could just forget," Elias suggested, guessing her searching expression related to their relations. "I won't ask you to remember this night. It's best if we pretend it didn't happen."

"No one can just 'forget', Elias," Elle told him. "And it did happen. Or do you think it was a mistake?"

"Well I did seduce you," he smirked.

"And I chose to be seduced," she countered. "I just… can't believe I did… What's wrong with me? If I really loved Mias, I wouldn't be questioning things so much…!"

Elias finished dressing and took the few steps needed across the floor to approach her side. "Then it's his own damn fault for not making you feel more secure."

"You don't need to blame Mias. I'll take responsibility for my own actions and accept the consequences."

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

Elle slowly nodded her head. "Denying it would only make it worse, don't you think?"

"I'll tell him," Elias declared. "I'll tell him I forced you."

"My conscious won't be any clearer if you do that!"

"Then what else do you suggest?"

"I'll tell him the truth and that I'm sorry I hurt him, but… I… don't regret my decision because I gave you a taste of happiness that finally calms your heart, then that's a good thing, isn't it? Maybe sex wasn't the right method, but… I feel like a weight has been lifted between us," she smiled a little. "But that's weird so say about an affair, right?"

"No, it makes sense to me," Elias smiled gently as he finished getting dressed and walked the few steps across the floor to bring him to her side. "This was something we both needed. Now that it's done, things can go back to normal."

"Yeah," Elle smiled wider before her whole body flinched. "Oh!"

"Elle, what's wrong?" Elias asked instantly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Elle lowered her head and trembled for a few moments, her hands crawling up the sides of her face and grasping her head.

"Elle!" Elias called to her, voice quaking with concern.

"I'm… alright…" She exhaled and slowly lifted her head up.

Elias watched as a thin silvery line traced a design around her eyes, the skin slowly filling in with a sparkling white pigment. His own eyes widened as he recognized the marks being a tell tale sign of a Dormaeus capable of sorcery. "I think… the magic's ready."

* * *

"Wh-What's happening?!" Elle asked her reflection she touched her fingertips over the markings. She turned her head away from the small mirror situated on the far wall and looked at Elias. "No one mentioned this!"

"I'm sure it's not permanent," Elias assured her as he pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail. "You are, after all, only a vessel."

"B-But it's weird…! If I wanted my eyes to look like this, I'd wear makeup!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Our markings are strange to you?"

"N-No, they look fine on you, but—AHHH!" Elle screamed and pointed her finger at the adjacent wall where a ghostly middle aged man was appearing through the wall.

"What's the commotion?!" Aterias asked, his ethereal body slowly become more solid in Elle's eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was no longer transparent and stood before her like any other man.

"Calm down, it's only Aterias," Elias held back on tying his mask and gave the specter a smirk. "So they're close then?"

"Indeed," he said and turned to face Elle. "Pardon all I've put you through, my dear. It will be over soon."

Elle regained her composure as she studied the mysterious phantom. Despite his age, he was still quite the looker with dark, curly hair with streaks of grey that rebelled against the ties that bound the locks behind his head. Unlike the twins, the shape of his eyes were sullen and gentle, not at all holding a fierceness she knew both Mias and Elias to have. His own markings had no particular design, simply darkened circles around the socket that coupled with his pale complexion made Elle assume he looked somewhat like a corpse when he was alive.

"Hm?" Aterias smiled at her, slightly tilting his head to the side when she'd been staring at him for well over a minute.

"You're… not at all what I expected," she confessed.

He laughed. "Every one of my descendents said the same thing."

Elle's curiosity prompted her to reach her hand out to him and much like in the movies, her hand simply passed through his chest, but there was a distinct coldness to the area where he stood and goosebumps quickly ran up her arm.

"That fact that you can see my ethereal form means the magic inside you has awakened," Aterias explained. "The marks are merely a sign of its maturity and I assure you they won't be permanent."

"Thank goodness," Elle heaved a sigh of relief.

"Right," Elias stood between the two with his mask donned and cloak flung over his shoulders. "Now all she need do is kiss my brother for all to be restored?"

"Well… not exactly," Aterias admitted shyly. "You see, while the magic itself has been purified there are still functioning dark spells that must be dealt with."

"WHAT?!" Both Elias and Elle shouted.

"Yes, a minor detail, but completely doable. You simply must break the curse on Nicodemus first."

"You're kidding… You're fucking kidding…" Elle groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"You asshole… you're the one who sent Nicodemus here at this oh so convenient time, weren't you?"

"It's imperative that such gross misuse of our magic be undone! If that darkness exists in any form, the corruption will continue and lead to a new breed of black sorcerers! Nicodemus is the only living soul still cursed by the Dormaeus and the only reason he's still alive is because he's mastered his curse! I had to intervene because I knew there was no way Mathias would want to confront him again… I take all the blame for what has transpired. It was never my intention for things to get this out of hand."

"You could have told us you bloody ghost!" Elias shouted. "What else have you neglected to tell us?!"

"Elias, please," Elle placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent a confrontation. With Elias calmed, she turned back to Aterias. "Tell me… where does all this darkness go? Am I really to believe its simple purification?"

"…No…" Aterias lowered his head. "However, that is something I must deal with on a spiritual plane, so you needn't concern yourself with it."

"Aterias…"

He raised his head and smiled. "We must hurry. There isn't much time before midnight."

"Alright," Elle nodded. "Where is Nicodemus?"

Elias glanced out the window. "I don't know about Nicodemus, but it looks like Mias has arrived."

"He has?!" Elle's face lit up and she rushed to the window to look over the grounds. "Where? I don't see him."

"Look up," Elias informed her.

Elle turned her gaze to the sky and saw two black figures silhouetted against the moon flying down to the rest stop. "Is that… Captain Helga?"

"Elle," Elias grabbed her hand, ignoring her question, and pulled her back to his side for a moment. "Remember, I'm dead, aside to you and Mias. Let's keep it that way."

"I know," Elle nodded her head. "I promise I won't breathe a word about you."

"Good," Elias lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "And I promise I'll protect you where Mias cannot."

A light blush spread across Elle's cheeks and she nodded her head slowly again.

"Oh my," Aterias exclaimed, reminding the two there was a third presence in the room. "Did something happen I should be made aware of?"

"Tsk, as if I'd tell you," Elias spat at him. "Let's all just do what needs to be done so this night can end and be nothing but a memory by the break of dawn."

Elle opened up the window while Elias and Aterias exchanged words and smiled happily as Helga dropped Mias onto the sill. "Mias…!"

"Forgive me for taking so long," he smiled as he entered the room and quickly took Elle into his arms. "I'm so sorry I got you involved in my unpleasant past yet again…"

"I'm more upset with the fact you kept something important from me again," Elle lightly put some distance between them to look him in the eyes. "Just look at me Mias…"

"I am," he said, touching his fingers to her eye marks. "And you're beautiful."

"Not that Mias! I mean the situation you've put me in! Not telling me about Nicodemus is one thing, one thing I can understand, but putting your magic in me like I'm some mystical storage unit?! Have you learned nothing?! I'm not an object, Mias! You can't put things in me without asking!"

"Yes, you made that perfectly clear the first time we met," Mias muttered under his breath.

"Mias, please," Elle scolded the vulgar commentary.

"Miss Elle, you mustn't judge Mathias so harshly," Aterias interrupted. "I'm the one who placed his powers in you. He wasn't aware of my true intentions."

"You should have told both of us then! I would have agreed. Hell, if you had just informed right after the fact then maybe I wouldn't be so mad, but you kept this from me… Something so important I couldn't be made aware of until the last moment when I have no choice but do it? That's not right."

Mias nodded, "If I had known, I never would have allowed this… but the weight of black magic may very well destroy me if it's left as is…"

"And you couldn't tell me that?! Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?!"

"Of course I do. How can you doubt that?"

"Because for the past few months you've kept this from me! These secrets of yours keep putting me in danger! I'm not looking to be a professional damsel in distress, but with you that always seems to be the case…! I love you… but you don't know how difficult I'm realizing that is… At times I'm confused… weak… and all for what purpose? Tell me! Tell me you have a good reason for all the shit you put me through!"

"…I do not, other than the promise this will secure our future together."

"And what future is that exactly? You've never made any sort of formal commitment to me so how I can I be assured I have a future with you? Because right now all I see with you is more secrets and lies… Ignorance is not bliss for me Mias! You know that!"

"Elle, clearly we have much to discuss, but this is not the time," Mias interjected. "I need you to kiss me so I can get my powers back."

"Oh, well you're going to love this little catch," she rolled her eyes over to Aterias. "He just informed me we've got to break Nicodemus' curse first, and apparently he's the one who sent him after us in the first place."

"What?" Mias furrowed his brow and glared at him. "You said…!"

"I knew you wouldn't agree to the purification ritual if I mentioned that part," Aterias said.

"So you did it without my permission?!"

"Deja fuckin' vu," Elle mumbled, finding it nearly inconceivable that Mias still didn't grasp the irony of the situation.

"Now, now, all I did as a specter was visit his subconscious in dreams. It's no easy feat to convince someone like Nicodemus to act based on a vision. It was very trying work."

"I'll have you haunt the latrine for this!" Mias threatened.

"Hey," Helga interrupted the argument by perching herself on the sill. "Pardon my intrusion into this affair, but I think the man we've been waiting for is now the one waiting for us."

"Move aside," Mias commanded as he approached the window.

Helga flew up to the roof and perched herself on the eaves.

Mias spied Nicodemus standing beneath the window void of his usual tattered cloak.

"Shall I take him?" Helga asked, readying herself to attack.

Mias raised his hand out to halt her, "What do you want Nicodemus? You have no leverage over me now."

"Heh, you think that detours me? I took her merely to prolong the game," he grinned and leapt up to the window with surprising speed, ready to grab Mias.

With a bird like screech, Helga dove off the roof and sunk her talons into his face, crashing the two of them into the dirt below. "You will face me, cretin."

Nicodemus chuckled as he lifted himself from the dirt and faced off against her. "Another harpy? My, and what tricks do you do?"

"Have at me to find out," Helga flexed her talon like fingers and cracked her neck, loosening herself up for the impending battle.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mias and Elias to realize despite her speed, Helga would not be a match for Nicodemus on her own.

"Subdue him," Mias ordered his younger twin.

Elias drew his twin daggers and leapt out the window into the battle. He blocked a kick from striking Helga with a cross slash that grazed Nicodemus' knee and put him on the defensive for once.

"You're the shadow servant?" Helga asked as she regained her footing.

Elias nodded and disguised his voice, "Can you stay on the offense?"

"Of course I can," she scowled.

"Then keep him dancing. I'll find an opening and cover you."

Helga wasn't about to argue with him as Nicodemus barreled down upon both of them.

"We shouldn't just be standing here!" Elle told Mias as the two watched the fight. "It's almost midnight, isn't it?"

"We still have a few minutes… and a lot can go wrong in those few minutes," Mias said. "I'm not chancing your safety until that beast is pinned down."

"And do you think talons and daggers can really accomplish that? It was only dumb luck last time Hilda got him! And where is Hilda anyway? And Abernos?"

"To my knowledge they both disappeared," Mias said flatly. "Just as well. They're both useless in battle."

"And is that why you're the one 'guarding' me now?" Elle asked with a raised eyebrow. "You can use a sword, why aren't you helping them? This is your fault in the first place, remember?"

"You needn't keep reminding me…" Mias watched, fists clenching, as Nicodemus got his hands around Helga's leg and threw her into Elias, knocking both of them back. "His strength is incredible…"

"He'll kill them!" Elle exclaimed before running from the room, Mias and his ghostly ancestor following.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mias shouted.

"If you can't help them, maybe I can!" Elle said as they ran through the now deserted rest stop on route to the front door. "How do I do that fireball thingy?"

"Years of practice coupled with talent and a lineage specializing in magic!"

"Technically she does have the magic, if she wanted to use it, I suppose I could assist her," Aterias conveniently chimed in.

"I forbid it!" Mias shouted, slamming is hand over the door to prevent Elle from exiting. "She'll get hurt!"

"I don't care! Someone has to stop him and you can't be the hero this time so just get over it!" Elle scolded. "Do what you will Aterias. I'm not afraid of facing him."

Aterias nodded and carefully aligned his ethereal form around hers. "This will feel a bit chilly, but don't resist it."

Elle shivered upon contact with Aterias' form, but kept her mind open to possession. Slowly, his outline faded into hers and Elle felt his presence inside her very soul. "Whoa…"

"You're seriously going to be this reckless?" Mias asked her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Please help me."

"There's no helping it then," Mias sighed and drew his sword from the scabbard fastened to his belt. "I'll go first."

"Thank you," Elle smiled in relief and leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Let's save that for later," Mias smirked and threw open the door. He charged around the building to the side where Helga and Elias were circling Nicodemus.

"Four against one now is it?" Nicodemus said when he eyed the couple approaching.

"It'd be wise of you to surrender," Mias said, pointing his sword at the beast. "Unlike you, I take no delight in bloodshed."

"Heh," Nicodemus found the comment amusing.

"I have something I want to ask you," Mias continued. "I know you confronted a youth dressed as a peasant boy the day I cursed you. The next day we found said youth hanging from a tree. I want to know what transpired between you two."

"What does it matter? They're already dead!" Nicodemus laughed.

"Because she was the lover of my manservant and by extension a woman protected by the Dormaeus name. I failed in my duty to protect my underlings and see that justice be served… I am to blame for many things, but I won't have her blood on my hands if it's true you're the one who killed her!"

"Heh, then if you really want to know, I'll never tell."

"You  _will_  answer me!" Mias demanded, charging forward with Elias and Helga moving to guard his defense.

 _"Elle, you don't have much time before midnight,"_  Aterias told Elle telepathically.  _"You need to break Nicodemus' curse before then and kiss Mias as soon as possible after."_

"I know! Don't rush me! You're the one who let this valuable piece of information wait until the last minute," Elle held up her right hand. "Cast what spell you need to. I'll move as you instruct me to."

_"I should warn you, casting magic in a body not trained in the art will experience some pain…"_

"That doesn't surprise me…" Elle groaned. "Just do it. After all I've been through, I can handle it."

 _"As you wish,"_  Aterias' voice faded out.

Elle flinched as she felt a sudden burning sensation in her palm, followed by the sudden ignition of a white, wispy flame around her fingers. She clenched her fist to fight the pain and the flames grew larger and more intense, yet felt like the gentle fluttering of wings in Elle's hand.

"RARGH!" Helga growled as she sunk her talons into Nicodemus' forearm and with Mias and Elias' help, pinned him to the ground.

"This ends!" Mias told him.

"You're full of yourself Dormaeus brat," Nicodemus chuckled despite his disadvantage.

"Elle!" Mias called to her. "Hurry! We can't keep him down for long!"

"Mias, we still aren't making any deep enough cuts to do damage," Elias informed his brother. "Your potion is shit!"

"Yes, criticize me for doing the best I can," Mias retorted sarcastically.

Elle cautiously approached the three piled up on Nicodemus and wondered just how the glowing mass of plasma in her hand was going to reverse the spell. She placed her faith in Aterias and knelt down, slowly reaching her hand toward Nicodemus' face. "I'm… going to break your curse. Please, don't resist."

"Hurry up!" Mias beckoned.

Elias glanced up at the moon's position and noticed none of their shadows were elongated by the light as the moon floated in the center of dark veil above their heads. "It's midnight!"

"Splendid!" Nicodemus shouted triumphantly, calling on his reserved strength to knock the three off him like they weighed nothing.

Elle fell back onto her hindquarters and the flames in her hand dissipated from being startled. She gasped as Nicodemus loomed over her and tried to summon the spell again, but Nicodemus' snatched her up, preventing the use of magic.

"Heh, we meet again little mouse."

"ELLE!" Both Mias and Elias screamed as they hustled back onto their feet, fearing Nicodemus would tear the inexperienced sorceress to pieces.

Elle was preparing for the worst too, but was shocked when he wretched her head to his, only to receive his lips upon hers in a very unexpected, gentle kiss. Her eyes went wide as a sense of impending doom rushed through her body. She felt Aterias' spirit being pulled from her body, leaving her without breath. The marks over her eyes slowly faded away and she fell limp in his arms.

"My god…" Elias commented.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD?!" Mias shouted, caring not that his powers were now in Nicodemus' control. He rushed him, sword prepared to strike, when he was once again knocked back by having Elle's body thrown at him. "ELLE!"

"Useless cunt," Nicodemus spat. "I don't feel any different."

Mias cradled Elle against his chest and lightly tapped a hand against her cheek. "Elle! Can you hear me?!"

"I'm… okay…" Elle said weakly, turning her head to look up at him. "It… knocked the wind out of me… but… I messed up… didn't I…?"

Mias smiled sadly and shook his head. "None of this is your fault."

"Hmm…" Nicodemus examined his hands as if he expected to suddenly have the ability to conjure magic as well, but when nothing appeared, he simply cracked his knuckles and turned to them. "Well, no matter. You now have lost your trump card, meaning it'll be all too easy to kill you."

Elias and Helga limped between the two enemies, their backs to Mias and Elle as they glared Nicodemus down.

"I doubt you can kill all of us at once," Helga smirked.

"There are still four of us and only one of you," Elias added.

"And you think that's a challenge?" Nicodemus darkly chuckled. "How naïve."

"I will inot/i die until my mission has succeeded!" The Aquila declared and launched herself forward into the air, clawing madly at his face in hopes of scratching his eyes out.

"Annoying fly!" Nicodemus grabbed her by the ankle and flung her into a tree.

Elias leapt forth as Nicodemus was still throwing Helga and managed to sink one of his knives into the beasts' shoulder, though he was aiming for the heart. Not being able to escape quickly enough, Nicodemus kneed him in the gut and smashed his fist into the nape of Elias' neck, knocking him unconscious before he even hit the ground.

He threw his head back and laughed maniacally, "THIS IS TOO EASY!"

Elle clung to Mias' shirt in fear to which Mias reassuringly squeezed her close.

"You're out of guards and by the look on your face, out of ideas as well," Nicodemus commented after calming himself somewhat. He casually approached the two, claws flexing at his side as his arms swung back and forth.

"Nicodemus, don't!" Elle pleaded. "I don't care what you do to me, but don't harm Mias and others any further! You've had your revenge! There's no need for anyone to die!"

"And what makes you think you're in any position to argue?"

"Because I love him and if you think I'm just going to sit by and let you kill him, you're wrong!" She cried.

"Heh, what nostalgic words…" Nicodemus glanced towards Mias. "That girl pleaded I not harm that manservant or you. I thought for sure she wasn't really that fool hardy to challenge me by putting her concern for others above herself. I gave her a choice: either her life, or his, and the stupid wench chose his! Haha! Like I would have kept that bargain! She died for nothing, just like you're going to!"

Elle screamed as Nicodemus pinned Mias underfoot and pulled Elle out of his arms. "MIAS!"

"ELLE! NICODEMUS, DON'T HURT HER!" Mias pleaded, stretching his hand upward toward Elle. "I don't care if you think it's for naught… if you're any man at all… take my life and spare hers!"

"NO!" Elle cried, tears streaming down her face.

"My, how incredibly selfless of you," Nicodemus commented and looked at Elle. "This woman is really that precious to you?"

Mias smiled and nodded, relenting to let a tear trickle down his cheek to the ground. "Elle, I… have so much to apologize for… I don't think I have time to list every one of my wrongs done onto you… can you forgive me?"

Elle was choked back by tears so all she could do was nod her head.

"I love you," Mias gazed up at her with an adoring smile on his face.

Elle smiled lovingly through her own tears, "Can you forgive me for doubting that…?"

"Of course," Mias replied before screaming out in pain as Nicodemus pushed his foot against the ex-sorcerer's solar plexus.

"STOP IT!" Elle pleaded, swinging her fists back and forth to pound repeatedly on Nicodemus. "YOU BASTARD!"

"I'll pull that wretched tongue out!" Nicodemus snarled and threw her to the ground away from them.

"Elle…!" Mias managed to gasp as Nicodemus foot compressed his chest in further and further.

"Heh, should have used your last breath to bid her farewell!" Nicodemus chuckled and stabbed his claws downward.

All Elle could see from her angle was a splash of blood and sudden silence.

* * *

Chapters 87 - 91


	21. Chapter 21

"MIAS!" Elle cried out at the top of her lungs.

"...You…!" Nicodemus paused for a moment before a strong current of wind repelled him from two figures slumped on the ground.

Alu ran out from the tree line quickly casting Rune after Rune to keep Nicodemus from advancing back towards them.

"Malcolm!" Mias shouted as he sat up with the man going limp in his arms. Nicodemus' claws had stabbed right into his left thigh, puncturing several arteries and spilling his vital life fluids onto Mias' clothes and the ground.

"I'm… terribly sorry… about your outfit…" Malcolm chuckled as Mias laid him out flat and applied pressure to his leg. "You always looked dashing in dark colors, but not red…"

"Save your fashion tips for later!" Mias shouted.

"Heh, well I am  _dye_ ing…" He smiled up at him. "Might as well make my last words useful…"

"You're not going to die!"

"Mias!" Elle scrambled back over to his side and looked down at the man spread out on the ground. "What happened? Who's hurt?!"

"I'll tell you later! Just help me stop the blood!"

"Okay!" Elle pressed her hands down over the wound without hesitation while Mias began tearing his clothes into strips. She glanced up to see Helga and Alu were managed to keep Nicodemus at bay while Elias slowly dragged himself back to the conscious world so he too could continue fighting.

"Ah, you must be Elle," Malcolm smiled at her.

"Y-Yes?" Elle replied nervously.

"Malcolm. A pleasure to meet you, my dear," he winked.

"Charmed, I'm sure, but should you really be talking right now?"

"That idiot will run his mouth even after he dies," Mias commented as he tied a strip of his cape as tightly as he could above the wound on Malcolm's thigh. "Bloody idiot would probably have bled out by now if vampires weren't known to have poor circulation."

Malcolm winced as the strip was tied. "Oh my, that's tighter than a—"

"I'll kill you if you finish that sentence," Mias warned.

Malcolm pouted his lower lip and huffed as Mias pushed Elle aside to begin wrapping the wound.

"What should I do Mias…?" Elle asked. "Nicodemus kissed me… I can't feel your magic anymore… and Aterias is gone too!"

"Aterias…?" Mias thought for a moment as he finished bandaging Malcolm's wound. "Stay with Malcolm," he instructed. "I've got it tied pretty tight, but he may still bleed through. I think the femoral artery was cut…"

Elle reapplied her hands to the wound and looked up at him. "What are you going to do…?"

"Looks like I have no choice but to kill him," Mias said as he picked up his sword. "He's out for blood and must be stopped."

Elle slowly nodded her head. "Please don't die Mias…"

"Not a chance," he smiled at her before scowling as he turned to face Nicodemus. "NICODEMUS!"

Nicodemus turned to him and grinned. "Now that's an interesting expression, Mathias."

Helga lifted Alu's arm over her shoulder and pulled him away from the impending duel, while Elias stayed near the sidelines. He was exhausted and breathing heavily, but still ready and willing to fight if need be.

Mias motioned for him to stand down and he reluctantly fell back with the northlanders.

"You're such a haughty fool… without you're magic you're as weak as these useless piles of rubbish!"

"Do not insult my kinsman!" Mias growled, brandishing his sword towards Nicodemus. "I have more than enough skill as a man to kill you! If you fight me fairly!"

"In a battle to the death, I think every move is fair game," Nicodemus grinned.

"Oh? That's good then," Mias grinned and stuck his sword in the ground. "Then come. Let's see you try to finish me with your own hands."

"MIAS!" Elle shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

Mias calmly approached Nicodemus. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"A lackluster end, but if you insist!" Nicodemus thrust his clawed hand forward, but some unforeseen force compelled him to stop a mere millimeter from Mias' chest. "Wh-What?!"

"I thought as much," Mias smirked. "You cannot harm me."

Nicodemus grit his teeth and tried again, each blow miraculously repelling Mias as if a thin barrier protected him from harm. "WHAT IS THIS?! HAS YOUR MAGIC RETURNED?!"

"No, my magic was indeed transferred in that moment and lies within you, however Elle was not alone in her body and now neither are you. You're just too full of yourself to notice."

"What sort of nonsense are you blabbering on about?"

"My magic is mine and its protected so no force touched by darkness can wield it," Mias held his hand up to Nicodemus' mouth. "And I'll be taking it back now."

"Heh, so you're going to kiss me?"

"Hardly," Mias clenched his hand and pulled on an invisible force emanating in Nicodemus' breath.

He completed the task in own swift motion, sending Nicodemus to his knees heaving like he was going to vomit. He heaved and coughed, all while his body began to shrink and his lion like features vanished. His bloody claws turned back into human hands and his blue eyes rolled back forward to face Mias. "YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I made sure I broke that spell I placed on you ten years ago. I went through too much trouble purifying my magic and I won't have that spell corrupting it," Mias explained. The flames became white and enveloped Mias' body in a glow for a single moment before fading into him. He looked to his hand and grinned with delight as he turned the white flames to his preferred green aura. "Ah, I feel whole again."

"You…!" Nicodemus growled in a slightly higher tone of voice and reached out a hand to grab his boot. "I'm not finished with you…! Even without the spell, I can still kill you…!"

"I'm sorry, but you won't be given that chance," Mias moved Nicodemus' hand aside and stepped away from him just before Nicodemus started crying out in pain. Mias watched solemnly as his screams intensified and he writhed on the ground in his attempt to combat the escalating pain. And then all at once, he stopped moving and fell silent.

"What… happened?" Elias asked as he looked on with Helga and Alu.

"Is he… dead…?" Elle asked.

"…I think so…" Malcolm said weakly.

Mias slowly turned and then ran back to Elle and Malcolm. His hands already glowing, he pressed them to Malcolm's wound to heal it. He paused though when a worried expression came over his face. "Malcolm, can you feel your leg?"

"Can't feel much of anything to be honest," Malcolm said.

"Shit…" Mias cursed. "Elle, roll up his robe and take off his shoes."

"Okay," Elle removed Malcolm's left shoe and pulled his robes up to get a better view of the leg.

"Malcolm, move your toes," Mias instructed.

"Alright," Malcolm glanced down at his foot and tried to move his toes, his foot, any of his leg, but couldn't. "I… can't."

"…I… can't heal it… it's too badly damaged… My magic only rushes the natural healing process…"

"So my leg won't…?"

"I'm sorry…" Mias bowed his head, "But if it stays on it'll rot and poison you with gangrene…!"

"Well that is unfortunate…" Malcolm sighed. "I lose a leg saving you when it turns out you wouldn't have needed saving because the strike would have deflected."

"I am so sorry… I didn't know…"

"Hehe, it's what I get for chasing after a dramatic story," he smiled. "Mias… let's call it even. I heard what Nicodemus said… I don't blame you for Bridget's death… I forgive you, and… I owe you an arm and a leg, so maybe you should take that too."

"Just the leg…" Mias forced a smile.

"Deal," Malcolm smiled.

Elle smiled too and stepped away from the two, letting Alu and Elias take over for the procedure. She approached Helga who was inspecting Nicodemus boy and looked him over herself. "Is he really…?"

"I believe so," Helga said as she knelt down to check for a pulse. "No vitals."

"…I see…" Elle knelt down as well. "Are you okay? He tossed you around pretty hard."

"A few broken and cracked bones… I'll be fine. Still, I commend this Nicodemus. He was a strong warrior I wasn't capable of defeating. I'll need to train harder knowing such strength exists."

"Please wait until you're healed to start that," Elle suggested kindly.

Helga gave her a rare smile and nodded.

Elle turned back to Nicodemus' lifeless body and couldn't help but feel remorse for him, despite everything he'd put her and her friends through, there'd no longer be any redemption for him in this life. She carefully picked up his body and rolled it so he was on his back. She brought his legs together, folded his arms across his chest, made sure his mouth was shut. She'd at least let him have some respect in death. She was just grateful it was over.

* * *

While both Mias and Malcolm wanted to leave his body to the crows, Elle finally convinced them to give Nicodemus a proper burial in the forest. The explanation Mias gave Elle for the creature's death went as followed: after breaking the curse, the only dark spell left was the one that imprisoned Aterias' spirit. Mias believed the specter willing possessed Nicodemus in order to kill him when the spell broke, subsequently killing both of them. It was a bittersweet victory, but even Elle had to agree it was probably for the best. Nicodemus wasn't the sort of man to let a mere lack of strength stop him from committing foul deeds, and though she wished she could have spoke with Aterias one more time, Elle found solace in the fact he'd finally been set free after a thousand years of imprisonment on this plane of existence.

The sound of hardy male laughter echoed throughout Mias' manor as Malcolm and Elias recuperated in each other's company, telling off-colored jokes and sharing several perverse anecdotes. Helga, having been placed in the adjacent room on the floor, was only irritated by their constant babble as she focused on her recovery in a more serious manner.

Mias and Alu only needed a bit of rest to recover before beginning repairs to the manor with the assistance of their magic. Within the course of a day, restoration was complete and the former professor and student duo made their rounds to nurse the other's wounds along with Elle.

"How are you two feeling?" Alu asked as they entered the room.

"Oddly well," Malcolm grinned. "It's the strangest thing. I could swear I still feel my leg."

"That's common," Mias informed him as he pulled back the covers on Malcolm's lap to check the bandages. "Good, still no bleeding. Dare I say it, but I think you'll live to write that play."

"Splendid!" Malcolm beamed. "All of this has been very inspirational, I don't even care that I've lost a limb. In fact, it only adds to the tragedy of it all. It's so dramatic!"

"You're sure taking it well," Elle commented with a smile.

"I don't see what good it's going to do me to fret over it, my dear Elle. Only I'm worried Headmaster Methuselah will dismiss me now that my vacation has become an extended one… but oh well. Plenty of other schools out there I could teach at, or maybe I'll join the theatre to share my tale with my fellow thespians."

"You'll still need to rest a while," Mias scolded. "Honestly Malcolm…"

"Oh pish-posh, I can only stay still for so long. You could at least bring me some paper so I can begin writing."

"You've still got a fair amount of drugs in you to help with the pain. God only knows the weird shit you'd come up with," Mias said as he walked over to Elias' side. "How tolerable has he really been?"

"I don't mind," Elias said, voice still disguised and mask over his face. "I welcome the humor. It's helping me keep my mind off my own injuries."

"And how are they?" Elle asked.

"Considering he was lucky enough not to break anything, I can probably heal him in another day or so. I'm pretty sure he cracked a few ribs, but so long as he stays in bed and doesn't laugh too hard, he'll be fine," Mias explained as he handed both invalids their vials of medicine.

Both Elias and Malcolm popped the corks in the vial, reached in between their beds to clink the glass together in a sort of toast before downing the bitter fluid.

"Ah, yuck, that's nasty," Malcolm stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Hm, how's Helga fairing, Professor?"

"Haha, she hates being immobile," Alu chuckled.

"She managed to tolerate a few healing spells, but she's already pushing herself to get out of bed so I'm with holding treating her with my magic for the time being," Mias explained. "However that doesn't seem to be stopping her."

"I can hear you, you know!" Helga shouted from across the hall.

"That means you're not resting, darling," Alu hollered back.

"Don't call me that, old man!"

"Haha, just like her mother," Alu commented quietly with a content smile on his face. "Speaking of my offspring, Hilda still hasn't come back… I'm getting worried."

"She said she was going after this Abernos fellow," Malcolm said.

"We still don't know what happened to Fionos, Berenos, and the horses…" Elle reminded them. "Leadbury hasn't shown back up either…"

"If you wouldn't mind my absence, I can go look for them," Alu volunteered. "I don't need much magic for a tracking Rune."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Elias said, glancing out the window at four figures exiting the forest on horseback.

"Let's go meet them, Alu," Elle smiled and ran out of the room, the Runeskeeper promptly following. They jogged outside onto the newly restored veranda and waved to the party approaching the manor.

"Elle!" Abernos and Hilda both smiled and urged Ares and Eris closer to the manor before dismounting and helping both Berenos and Fionos climb off.

"Where were you guys?" Elle asked as she caught Hilda in a hug.

"Abernos and Berenos' home village," Fionos informed her proudly. "I met my father!"

"Really?" Alu asked.

"Uh huh. Stag Lord Maglagnos is my father," he smiled. "Berenos and Abernos are my real half-brothers!"

"Oh wow!" Elle exclaimed.

"Hehe, it's like we're all one big happy, weird family," Hilda giggled before hopping over into her father's arms. "Are you all alright? I'm sorry I couldn't help this time…"

"We managed," Alu smiled and hugged her gently. "Did you do what you needed to do, dear?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hilda smiled and left Alu's embrace to return to Abernos' side. "But it can wait until later. Do you think Mias can help heal Berenos a bit? The medic at the Stag village could only do so much for him after he woke up."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Alu offered his support to Berenos along with Abernos.

"Elle, could you help me with the horses?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, sure," Elle smiled.

Hilda smiled back and glanced down at Fionos. "Fio, go help. I want to talk to Elle about girl stuff."

"Okay." The little white furred fawn nodded and assisted Abernos and Alu in carrying Berenos inside.

Hilda and Elle guided Ares and Eris back to the stables and filled both their water and food troughs before picking up each horse's respected grooming kit to tidy up their manes and coats.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elle asked and she rubbed the brush over Ares as he buried his head in his feed.

"Um, well, Mias offered me a proposition for my assistance in all this… I don't know how good his word is, but I made a decision."

"It's not anything perverse, is it?"

Hilda giggled as she began Eris' grooming with the mare's main, "no, no, nothing like that. At first I thought I'd be happy if I asked him to make me human. It'd… be a lot easier to be with Abernos that way, but I realized there's really no need for me to change since he loves me the way I am as an Aquila. I'm going to have him heal my wings before my winter down grows in. Do you… think that's a good idea?"

"It sounds fine to me," Elle said. "But why would you want to be human in the first place?"

"W-Well… Aquila and Stag are both hybrids… we can procreate with humans only, not each other… Of course I don't know if that'll magically make me able to conceive with him, but I… want to have children someday and I don't see myself having them with someone I don't love."

"Aw, that's sweet Hilda."

"Yeah, plus the Stags in the village kept looking at the two of us funny. I know southerners are more closed minded, but it still made me uncomfortable… I doubt I'd receive Stag Lord Maglagnos' blessing. Abernos did want to introduce me as his girlfriend, but I told him not to mention it. I hope he doesn't think I'm ashamed to be with him. I love that he's a Stag, but if I'm going to be with him, that means getting along with his family, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so," Elle smiled a bit. "Not to pry, but have you two… you know…?"

"N-No!" Hilda blushed. "Oh gosh, I hadn't even thought of that yet…! I'm not even that good at kissing!"

Elle giggled.

"We're… going to take things slow, I think," Hilda continued. "There's no need to rush anything. I don't plan on returning to Noric any time soon, or at all really. I really like the southern lands. The winds feel so much lighter and less demanding that the mountain currents I grew up riding. It's still home, but I feel like I belong here now; that I can make a better life for myself here."

"I know the feeling," Elle smiled gently and switched brushes. "Only… I think I've done something that may compromise my life here…"

"What?" Hilda leaned forward with concern.

"I… slept with… someone else," Elle admitted.

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Hilda shouted, startling Eris a bit.

"SHH!" Elle hushed her. "I'm telling you this in confidence! I do plan to tell Mias once things are back to normal, but I want to practice how exactly I should confess it."

Hilda calmed the mare while staring wide eyed at Elle. "It wasn't that Nicodemus, was it?"

"No, it was—" Elle caught herself before saying the name. "Someone else who's close to Mias…"

"Well shit Elle! Every romance book I've ever read says you don't go sleeping with another man! …It is another man, right?"

"Yes, it's a man," Elle clarified. "And I know. It's not that I don't love Mias… I do… but… my relationship with this other man is just as… intimate. I was so emotionally drained from being kidnapped and doubting my life with Mias that I didn't put as much thought into my decision as I should have, but I still consented… I'm not… in love with this man, but there… feelings there too. I don't know how that's possible. True love isn't supposed to be so easily broken. After all I've been through with Mias, I thought my resolve was strong enough, but I… He and I both were so weak in that moment and all we could do to comfort each other was to have sex… I didn't… hate it either… Now that I've had a little time to think about it, I probably would make the same decision again under similar circumstances. But look at what that says about me Hilda…"

"I don't know you're asking me about this… I'm just a flirt. I've never slept with anyone and the most I've ever had with another man is simply a crush. Abernos is the first guy I've ever felt deeply about…" Hilda admitted with pink cheeks. "Maybe you should ask Malcolm about it. You don't know him that well yet, so if you wanted objective third party advice, I'd ask him."

"M-Maybe, but I don't want to go telling everyone except Mias. I don't want to keep this from him while turning it into gossip for the household. It'll look like I really am some slut…"

"Real sluts aren't that conflicted about sleeping with more than one person," Hilda said. "Believe me. Some of my rookery sisters don't care how many men they've slept with so long as they get pregnant."

"But I don't like when girls use 'I was just confused' as an excuse. I don't want to be like that… but how else do I explain myself? I wasn't exactly confused. I knew what I was doing, but that just makes it sound worse!"

"I guess it comes down to what you feel for this other man and what you feel for Mias. Would you leave Mias for this guy?"

"No, we both decided it wouldn't happen again and keep it as one evening of weakness between us. Even if he asked me, I couldn't leave Mias… but if Mias can't forgive me for this… I… I'm not sure what I'd do."

"I'm sorry Elle, I wish I could be of more help…" Hilda said as she finished Eris' mane and began brushing her tail. "But how valid is Mias' opinion anyway? He's slept with countless women, hasn't he?"

"Not while he's been with me," Elle said as she changed brushes to begin brushing Ares' mane. "He may be a playboy, but he's been faithful."

"Oh… well I suppose that does make you look like the bad guy here," Hilda said frankly. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. I feel like the bad guy. I'm just worried Mias won't direct his anger on me and go after the guy instead. With his magic restored, now I'm even more worried. However, I do think telling him is the right thing to do. I'm… just really scared of losing him."

"If Mias is any decent man now, he'll feel the same and you two will work it out. You're way more mature than I am. I'll support you no matter what happens, so don't worry. I'm honored you'd confide in me like this.

"You're my only female friend in this world," Elle smiled. "But please don't tell anyone about this. Even Abernos. I don't want Mias hearing about this from anyone other than me."

"Right," Hilda nodded and looked to Eris. "Now you don't go telling anyone either Eris."

The cream colored mare gave the Aquila an amusing look before returning her head to her feed trough.

Elle only hoped Mias' reaction to the news would be as rational, though she didn't count on it.

* * *

A couple weeks without Elle finding the exact right time to inform Mias of her affair. She didn't want to jeopardize the injured from receiving the medical care only Mias could provide. The thought ate at her conscious whenever she was in his company, and what was worse, she'd been refusing in bed the past new nights. Mias took an understanding approach to her reluctance and didn't pressure her for sex. It wasn't for lack of wanting to, Elle simply couldn't bring herself to be intimate with him until he knew the truth.

Thankfully with Mias still fixing spells here and there, there were plenty of menial tasks left to do by hand to keep her occupied. Cooking with Hilda and tending the horses with Abernos were just some of the tasks she busied herself with over the weeks.

When Elias was the first to recover, Elle knew she had better hurry with her confession. At least he could run if Mias came after him for sleeping with her. She informed him of her intentions that very day before he had a chance to slip out of her life again.

"…I suppose I should face him too," he sighed from behind his mask after hearing her out.

"I'm not asking you to, but you know how angry he can be so I thought forewarned is forearmed," Elle told him.

"That's true, but he's not going to take this well."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm trying to be as mature and responsible about this as possible so hopefully that'll be worth something," Elle explained. "He's in his study right now if you want to come with me."

"I'll go, but I'll wait in the hall… It'll give me a head start if he turns murderous," he forced a weak smile.

Elle rolled her eyes and began the short journey from the parlor to Mias' study. Elle became highly aware of her heartbeat as they stepped up the stairs in silent. Each step felt like a mile, nearly compelling her to sprint the rest of way, but took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elias asked as he followed up behind her.

"I have to," she said as she reached the landing and turned to the right stairwell. "Unlike you Dormaeus, I can't live with a secret like this on my conscious… even if it's protecting someone from an unpleasant truth.

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt," he said gently.

"I'll be fine. I'm expecting him to yell and say the worst… I've been preparing myself for that for weeks," she said as they reached the corridor and walked the remaining distance to Mias' door.

"…I'll come in if you want me to," Elias said as they both stared at the door.

"No, thank you, but I can do this," she took another deep breath and knocked on the door while opening it. "Mias? It's me."

Elias leaned against the wall, his ears tuned to the impending conversation.

"Elle, what is it?" Mias poked his head out of his study.

"I… wanted to talk with you," she said as she rounded the corner and stepped into the adjacent room.

"Is something wrong? You looked troubled," he said with concern. He set his quill aside and invited her to sit on his lap.

She refused and continued, "There's something you need to know about that night…"

Mias' expression looked just as concerned, but he held his tongue so she could further explain.

"I slept with Elias," she said directly.

Mias' eyes widened and his stared blankly at her for a moment. "Slept as in…?"

"You know which one I mean," Elle kept forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "I let him do it, so don't blame him entirely. And… I don't regret it. I didn't do it to hurt you; I wanted to help him because he doesn't understand any other sort of bond like you do… I was weak… and I gave in… there's no use in denying that, but I do not love him the way I love you. I… understand if you don't forgive me, but that's the truth as best as I can explain it to you."

"Where is he?" Mias asked, anger building in his voice.

"Don't take it out on Elias," Elle begged, standing between him and the door to prevent him from storming after his brother.

"Why defend him?! Do you love him?!"

"I'm not defending him; I just want to make sure you're properly directing your anger at both of us!"

"So what do you want?! My blessing?! I expected he'd try something with you, but I never thought you'd betray me like this!"

"I knew it was wrong! You don't need to remind me, but what's happened has happened and there's no changing it! I was just so frustrated with you… all the things you never told me…! Not knowing what sort of life I could expect to have with you…! You're a difficult man to love Mias… but I still love you… even after being with him, I want to be with you… even though I'm so scared to be telling you all this, I know it's what I have to do to keep you…! I'll try harder…! I promise! But you've got to change too so we both can trust one another…!" Elle cried.

"I can't believe this…" Mias sank back into his chair in disbelief. "…And what does Elias want from all of this?"

"He said it was only for that one night… he couldn't help himself, but he wasn't happy to betray your trust either… but Mias… you had to know he loved me…"

"So you're blaming me?!"

"No," Elle tried to calm him down through her tears. "No… but can't you understand his feelings? And mine?"

"Yes, I imagine it would be very difficult to be around a woman you crave and not touch her, but he was never supposed to reveal his identity to you! Of course you'd get emotional seeing a man you believed was dead! I understand… I do… but you still went against your better judgment!"

"Like you've never done that!"

"No, I haven't, because for the longest time there was no 'good' or 'bad' with me, there was just my own selfishness! Only what I wanted mattered! I never cared about the consequences!"

"And that's just what we did… we were selfish… but I think I'm entitled to that much with so little being in my control ever since I came to this world… Elias probably doesn't comprehend the consequences as deeply as I do, so I'm more to blame than he is… and I'm not saying that to protect him… I wanted him…"

"I don't want to hear it," Mias growled, glaring up at her. "Leave. I want to be alone for a while."

Elle wanted to interject, but the last thing she wanted was to start another argument with him so with heavy and reluctant heart, she left the room and upon closing the door behind her, heard him breaking bottles and throwing other objects across the floor. She cupped her hand over her mouth and let her tears flow freely.

"Elle…" Elias quickly approached her, wanting to offer her his shoulder for comfort.

"No, Elias… I can't…" she said through muffled gasps for air.

"But I'm here for you," he said, opening his arms to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't…!" She cried before running off for her own room. Her confession hadn't been worth this pain in her heart, and the longer Mias took to think, the more she doubted they'd ever be able to patch things between them.

* * *

Days of awkward silence between Elle and Mias gave the entire household a discomforting atmosphere for all who inhabited it. Neither one stayed in the same room as the other for more than a few moments and in that time, not a single word was exchanged to the other. It raised many questions between those in the know, but Hilda acted ignorant to the situation and Elias continued pretending he was some other uninvolved party.

"I sure wish they'd tell us what's going on…" Abernos commented after Mias finished his checkup on Berenos and Helga, both of whom were able to walk around with supervision rather than assistance at this point thanks to Mias' medicines and healing potions.

"No one heard them fighting?" Berenos asked as he slowly paced the room to help strengthen his legs.

"I heard a bit of shouting a few days ago, but nothing discernable," Alu recalled.

"Should one of us say something?" Fionos asked.

"I will. I'll tell them to grow the fuck up and settle what ever it is they're arguing about," Helga said as she did stretches while propped up in her bed. "It's unfair of them to put all of us in between their squabble. It's rude."

"I'm sure they'll work it out," Hilda said optimistically. "Better they wait and cool down before discussing what ever it is properly, right?"

"I just can't imagine what could have caused such a fuss between them. Nothing's happened since Nicodemus to cause trouble for them," Abernos said.

"And how would any of us know that? We invalids haven't gone anywhere and you three have been tending us most of the time. Feasibly something may have happened we're not aware of."

"Maybe you're right, but it seems odd that neither of them have said anything about it…" Berenos said slowly before stopping at the door. "Hey Malcolm, has Mias told you why he's been in such a tiff lately?"

"Hm?" Malcolm glanced up from his writing tablet as he scribbled in bed. "Oh, when he's in that sort of mood I know better than to pester him about it. He'll come around when he's ready."

"Hm, what about the masked man who was in your room with you? Does he know anything?"

"Even if he does know something, you're out of luck. He disappeared right after Mias' mood changed. Interesting coincidence, is it not?"

"It could also just be a coincidence," Helga said doubtfully. "If he recovered, there's no point staying here. A few more days and I can start training again."

Berenos chuckled. "I admire your spirit Captain Helga, but you really shouldn't rush your recovery. I can show you some simple exercises to help stay in shape without compromising your injuries."

"Th-Thank you," Helga blushed. "I'd appreciate that."

"Heehee," Hilda smirked and leaned down by her sister's ear. "You know, you really should tell him you like him~"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Helga huffed and crossed her arms in denial.

The discussion in the group gradually turned to conversation of lighter topics that was overheard by Elle meandering in the hall. She heaved a melancholy sigh and made her way down a different corridor and out onto the veranda.

The autumn days were growing colder; cold enough that Elle needed to grab a shawl to drape over her shoulders before stepping out into the open air. She shivered a little as she adjusted to the temperature change and walked the grounds for a while.

Mias just so happened to be passing by a rear window and took notice of her. It'd been far too long since he'd spoken to her, and he had good reason not to. She slept with Elias! How could he forgive her for such a thing? He'd made all these changes in his life for her sake and she repays him by willingly bedding his twin? No! He would not stand for it. Only now they both felt heartache over the situation. He knew she didn't intend to hurt him. Elle wasn't that sort of woman, but that didn't excuse it. However, in refusing to forgive her and torment himself with not having her, he began to empathize with his brother. Perhaps the delicate relationship between Elle and Elias truly was for the sake of comfort. He loved his brother, but he wasn't going to sleep with him to prove it to him. Still… why did it have to be ihis/i Elle?

Elle glanced up at the windows and caught Mias looking at her. She paused for a moment and slowly raised her hand to wave at him.

Mias' dark eyes met hers and he swiftly moved away from the window, much to Elle's disappointment.

"Of course he'd still be mad…" Elle murmured to herself as she continued her walk. "I really screwed up…"

Mias couldn't bring himself to sulk over the matter any longer. He still wanted her, even after this latest revelation. He raced away from the window to the ground floor and out the back as quick as his legs could carry him. He took off into the gardens and caught up with Elle in a matter of minutes, half-startling the honey blonde who assumed he'd cooped himself back up in his steady.

"M-Mias…?" Elle said in surprise right before his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her against his chest.

"I'll forgive you," he murmured into her ear. "If you tell me the words I want to hear."

Elle had to think for a moment. She knew it wasn't something sweet like 'I love you'. Knowing Mias, it'd have to have that perverse edge to it while still being subtly simple. Elle could only think of one little phrase. She blushed and slowly looked up at him. "…I'm… yours."

Mias' lips curved into a grin and pressed them against hers in a very possessive kiss. It was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Mias, I—" Elle wanted to apologize after their kiss broke, but Mias placed a finger over her lips to hush her.

"I no longer want to hear anything more on the matter," he told her. "If you want to apologize, do so with your body."

Rather than retort, Elle blushed brightly and nodded. She'd never admit it to him, but she had missed sleeping with him – in all aspects of the word. With their relationship finally on the mend, Elle curled her fingers around the thick material of his tunic and pulled his lips back down to hers.

Mias cupped his hands around Elle's cheeks and kept her head tilted back as they exchanged kiss after kiss, each one lasting longer and probing further than the previous until their mouths overlaid in a manner to allow their tongues to slide against one another's.

"Mm!" Elle tightened her grip on Mias' clothes as her knees went weak due to the demanding kiss.

With arousal heightening his intuition, Mias ran his hands down Elle's sides and around her back to grasp her buttocks with a light squeeze.

"EEP!" Elle jumped a bit from the groping, but let him continue with his musings. She didn't feel like she was in a position to refuse anything he wanted at this point.

Mias chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Still such interesting sounds you make."

"I can't help where I'm sensitive Mias," Elle blushed defensively.

"I know," he grinned, turning his mouth's attention to her neck.

"Ah…!" Elle's eyelashes fluttered as her eyes fell into a daze. "Mias, if you keep this up, we might as well have sex on the lawn…"

"That was my intention. The house is too damn noisy right now anyway," he heaved in between kisses to her clavicle as he brought both of them into a seated position.

"Y-You mean right here? Right now?" Elle asked nervously, her eyes glancing toward the manor's windows. "What if someone sees?"

"I really couldn't give a damn," he breathed, lifting his head to take her lips once more. "Mm, I know you've been craving it as much as I have… Continue being honest with me and tell me what you want."

Mias might have retreated if he knew Elle mentally used Elias' line of 'pretending the world doesn't exist outside this room', or in this instance, the garden. She didn't expect to gain any useful knowledge from the experience, but it appeared she had. That push to be just a little more naughty and selfish – something Mias could definitely appreciate. Something right could come from something wrong, she finally decided, pushing all other thoughts from her head as she reclined back into the cool grass. "I want you…"

He grinned from ear to ear and pounced on top of her eagerly, the act of which prompted a soft giggle from Elle.

"We sort of need to pull down our britches first," she laughed.

"I can't help myself," Mias smiled down at her. "Elle, I love you."

Elle smiled back as she folded the skirt of her dress up, "I love you too, Mias."

They kissed again for the umpteenth time and after fumbling with their clothing, proceeded to consummate their love once again.

* * *

Chapters 92 - 95, End of the Nicodemus Arc


	22. Chapter 22

The temperature slowly continued to decline as the autumn days wore on, bring with it the frost and occasionally dustings of snow. It didn't seem possible for Elle to be experiencing winter again after she'd only been in the northlands a few months ago, but there was no helping the changing of the seasons and all she could do was prepare for it like everyone else.

Along with Hilda and Fionos, she busied herself in the kitchen assisting with meals and washing dishes when not aiding Mias and Alu in Malcolm and Berenos' treatment. The two were close to making full recoveries, after all, it'd been a long six weeks in Mias' care, but even with their wounds healed and spirits reinvigorated, there was still the problem of mobility for both of them.

Berenos had a noticeable limp in his step, made only worse by his attempts to walk proudly erect with his head facing forward. Recovery was simple, but rehabilitation was grueling, and oddly, the only one unmoved by his constant falling was Helga.

"Your arrogance is your downfall," she said harshly, having watched him collapse to the ground in another unsuccessful attempt to walk. "Stretching and strengthening the muscle is what must be done first."

"I think I know how to walk," Berenos said as he picked himself up and corrected his balance. At least he could stand on his own without criticism.

"You're shifting your weight to the left," Helga's keen eyes noted.

"If I don't, I'll fall," he explained.

"And you'll continual to hobble like a broken work horse," she crossed her arms. "You must bare the weight."

"I'll do it when I'm ready, Helga," he said, his patience wearing thin.

"If you don't distribute your weight properly, that limp will become permanent. As a fellow warrior, I would expect you'd see reason in my advice."

"Look, you I don't need your discipline as a captain to do this! Either help me or go boss someone else around!" He finally snapped, much to the surprise of Abernos and Hilda who were eavesdropping from outside the hall.

"So be it. I cannot help those who won't help themselves!" Helga's tail feathers ruffled up as she marched out of the room, noticed their younger siblings spying, and shot both of them an unpleasant glare before turning and continuing down the hall.

"Oh, poor Helga…" Hilda sighed.

"Poor Helga? Did you not hear the way she was talking to Berenos?!"

"I heard, but you two don't understand. Helga's completely awkward when it comes to life outside her armor. Aquila may be female, but when it comes to being girly we're generally terrible at it, and my sister is probably the worst because she's so disciplined. That's why I'm glad I was the odd bird in the roost. I can fit in better with other societies."

"But if it's just tough love, why doesn't she just be honest with Berenos and tell him she likes him? I think he'd be more understanding if he knew," Abernos explained.

"And what if he rejects her? You think she's pissy now, I'd hate to see her handle rejection. Hasn't Berenos said anything to you? You know, brother-to-brother?"

"Haha, his long standing argument is he's too busy looking after me to be chasing women. He's never brought up the subject around me."

"So why don't you go ask him now? I'll go talk to Helga and see if I can get her out of her armor enough to talk to him properly."

"Playing matchmaker? Um, Hilda, bad things happen when people interfere with relationships… I don't want to make things weird between our families. I mean… I wanna be able to introduce you to my Father and uh… talk to yours…"

"Huh? Daddy's in with Mias working on Malcolm's prosthetic, but I'm sure he can talk to you sometime today if you ask him."

"That's not quite what I meant," Abernos blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Hm, well why don't you go talk to my sister and I'll talk to Berenos? We can provide a little insight to the other and at least try to smooth things over between them, can't we?"

"Well… alright, but don't overwhelm him."

"And don't skirt around the topic with Helga. Being direct will put her in a place where she's more likely to discuss it," Hilda smiled.

"Thanks for the advice," Abernos smiled back as the two broke up their pack to pursue their intended targets.

Hilda entered Berenos' room with her usual enthusiasm, hoping her cheeriness could dispel the tension still lingering in the air. "Hi Berenos! How's therapy going?"

"Exhausting," he groaned, seating himself back on the bed so he could rub his recovering leg. "I can't believe Mias doesn't have a spell for this…"

"Magic can't solve all our problems," Hilda reminded him. "But you'll be fine. You're really strong."

"Heh, hard to feel that way when I was basically tossed around like a rag doll… It's embarrassing… And then to have your sister come in here and bark orders at me just makes it worse…"

"Helga's just trying to be the stubbornness you lack," Hilda explained. "She's the sort of person who has to be able to inspire others to push their limits."

"Yes, and given her job, I understand that, but what about just being a friend? She could just as easily inspire with words of encouragement rather than orders."

"I don't think that's who she is though," Hilda admitted, taking a seat next to Berenos on the bed. "She's never been like that… even with me… She actually hated me for the longest time and resented me as I guess older siblings do, but… she had her own demons too that I was unaware of. She's always been strong in my eyes, but to know she had such a weakness she was hiding made her less of a tyrant and more relatable. She's toughest on me because I'm very weak and she just wants to make sure I can take care of myself. You know what that's like, right? You tended to Abernos in a similar manner, didn't you?"

"I'll admit I'm firm with Abernos, but I'm never unpleasant. I mean no offense, but compared to your sister I feel all the more… pathetic. Not that women can't be warriors, but as a man I don't want to constantly be around that sort of tough-guy energy. I'm generally a peaceful Stag who enjoys gardening! I'd like someone like that, someone more… down to earth and considerably more… kind."

"Hm, I suppose on the surface that wouldn't be Helga, but she actually is kind in some ways. I know she's worried about you."

"She's shit at expressing it…"

"I know, but do you think you could a lot her a little more patience?"

"I suppose I have no choice," he sighed. "I owe it to you and Abby to get along with your relatives…"

"Oh, you don't need to get along, just tolerate one another," Hilda smiled. "Believe me, no one knows how difficult Helga is more than I do."

Berenos smiled and patted his hand to Hilda's head. "You're a good kid, Hilda. Please continue to look after my brother."

"Aw, you don't need to ask me to do that since I intend on doing it anyway, but you can count on me Berenos. Now, what would you like for lunch?"

Hilda and Berenos' discussion ended smoothly, where as Abernos was still struggling to locate Helga. He searched the entire manor before braving the cold with the aid of a fur trimmed vest to venture out into the cold. He didn't need to look for long as Helga's dark feathers were easily distinguished set against the light grey clouds overhead. She was circling the estate, no doubt burning through her stressful energy which made Abernos all the more hesitant to call out to her.

"H-Helga! May I talk to you for a moment?!" He called up to the sky and watched as she slowly tipped her wings to the side for a slow descent to the ground.

She landed in front of him on the stairs leading off the veranda and into the gardens that were now nothing but bare, twisted branches. She had her back to him and crossed her arms over on another, using her then cloak of feathers to sustain her warmth. "What is it?"

"Um, I know you're having trouble with my brother," he said directly; though it seemed like to awkward a statement to begin their conversation with.

"I'm only trying to help," she explained calmly. "I myself and countless of my soldiers have had to endure rehabilitation. I know it is painful and frustrating, but it's what must be done to make a full recovery with no lasting side effects."

"I know, and I don't doubt your knowledge in that field and neither does Berenos, but… he's not one of your soldiers. And yes, he was a warrior, but the only thing he's really defended these past few years is me. He's strong, but he's also gentle. That's why you like him, isn't it?"

"I…" Helga blushed a bit and pulled her scarf up over her cheeks to hide it. "It's a pointless attraction I cannot help… We Aquila have a mindset to select the strongest male to sire children after all, though it perplexes me then why I would find a Stag, a mate I am not compatible with in terms of fertility, so… appealing. Perhaps I inherited some peculiar taste from my Father like Hilda did."

"Or you could just like him," Abernos smiled.

"I… what purpose is there in liking him? I-It's just a passing folly I shall recover from… I have a duty to the north kingdom and I'll need to return soon. It'd be foolish to act on such minor emotions."

"Oh, that's right… I forgot you weren't staying here," Abernos lowered his head and watched his hoof scuff against the stonework. "But what if you don't see him again? Wouldn't you feel better knowing you did everything you could?"

"I doubt I'd receive a pleasant response… And though I am prepared for rejection, I'd rather not face it if I can avoid it."

"Isn't that a bit cowardly?"

"Perhaps, but I will not be goaded into proving otherwise. My will is firm."

"Right, but… since you're Hilda's sister, you're kind of like my sister too, so wouldn't it be best if all four us could get along?"

"Since when have you recognized me as a sister?" Helga asked with some confusion.

"S-Since… I…" Abernos blushed and twiddled his thumbs together. "Started thinking about… making her my official mate."

"You mean like a marriage?" Helga asked.

"I know that's something foreign to both our kinds, but I like the idea and I think Hilda would too. Um, that is, if she wants to stay here with me… I haven't talked to her about it yet, so if you could please keep this between us, I'd be very grateful!"

"…You know she can't give you children."

"That's not why I want her! We… We understand each other and we always have fun together. I enjoy being with her. It doesn't matter to me that she's an Aquila and not a human woman. I… love her. That's enough, isn't it?"

"I'm not one who'd know…" Helga smiled softly. "But that sounds like something Hilda would like. If it makes her happy, I will have no objection."

"That's why we both want you to tell my brother how you feel. We want you to be able to experience that sort of happiness too, even if you can't understand it, it sometimes just… happens, and you know! Love's so mysterious like that, but it makes it interesting I think. And maybe we could have a double wedding in the spring if all goes well!"

"Er, one step at a time, little brother," Helga smirked. "Alright, I'll tell him, but you and Hilda stop eavesdropping on us!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Their mission accomplished, Hilda and Abernos met back up in the kitchen to assist Elle and Fionos in making the lunchtime meal. Their excitement over pairing up their elder siblings manifested with hushed giggles and quiet smiles that immediately cast suspicion over them.

"What are you two up to?" Elle asked with narrowing brow.

"Nothing~," both Abernos and Hilda responded in unison.

"You're terrible liars," Fionos noted. "Come on! Tell us!"

"Oh, it's nothing bad! We're just trying to get Helga and Berenos in harmony with one another," Hilda confessed.

"Helga and Berenos?" Fionos tried to imagine the two as a couple, but the idea of them being lovey-dovey together seemed impossible. "I don't see it."

"You're too young to see it," Abernos smiled and patted his head.

Elle heaved a sigh, "So long as it doesn't cause any more trouble. Mias is stressed out enough with all of you staying here. The last thing we need are those two causing another dispute."

"I'm sure it'll go over well," Hilda declared confidently. "But what's this about Mias being stressed? Doesn't he like having a little life in this big house of his?"

"At first I thought he did, but I think it's starting to become too much for him. He's never had to coexist with so many people before and it's making him uncomfortable."

"We don't plan on staying forever," Abernos said. "As soon as Berenos can walk again, I'll take Fionos and Hilda home with me."

"Eh?" Hilda seemed surprised to hear such a thing. "You want me to come live with you?"

"W-Well, yeah…" Abernos blushed. "I-I mean, if you want to."

"I want to! I want to!" She beamed excitedly and hopped up into his arms to show her enthusiasm.

"O-Okay then," Abernos smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle as Hilda gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, if you two aren't going to help with lunch, you shouldn't crowd up the kitchen," Fionos scolded.

"Even though I fully support your relationship, I agree with Fio," Elle added as she checked the contents of the pot on the flame. The aroma wafted up and instead of pleasing her senses, Elle quickly covered her mouth to prevent the sudden rush of nausea she felt from making her vomit. She ran to the sink and heaved into the basin, feeling like the contents of her stomach would erupt and end the nausea, but alas she only gagged.

"Elle!" The three rushed to her aide though there was little they could do.

Hilda, being brave, approached the pot and took a whiff herself, but detected no unpleasant odor that'd cause such a violent reaction. "Hm, could one of the ingredients have gone bad…?"

"I'm fine," Elle said groggily as she lifted her head from the sink. "I think the smell was just too strong."

"I've made dozens of dishes with more potency than this and a mushroom soup makes you gag?" Hilda seemed skeptical.

"She's not attacking your cooking Hildie," Fionos said.

"Maybe I'm just coming down with something," Elle reasoned as she placed her hand over her forehead to check her temperature. "We're all running ourselves ragged looking after everyone, it's a wonder no one's collapsed from exhaustion yet."

"If that's the case, you shouldn't push yourself any further," Abernos insisted.

"Alright, I'll take a break," Elle forced a smile and took a seat at the small wooden table in the corner of the kitchen while the three resumed preparations for lunch. It wasn't until Abernos and Fionos left to take the meals to Malcolm and Berenos that Elle stopped Hilda before she could leave with Mias and Alus' trays. "Hilda, wait…"

"Hm?" Hilda paused at the door.

"Um, you've been under about the same degree of stress lately, haven't you? Has your… period skipped?"

"As a matter of fact, it was a little late this month. Is that what you think is bothering you?"

"I'm hoping so… I missed one entirely and now I'm late for my next one."

"Oh my goodness, you don't think you're…?" Hilda asked in a hushed voice as she set the trays aside to join Elle at her side.

"I think I am… I've been queasy the past few days now and I thought it was just cramps from being backed up, but more and more I'm thinking it's possible I could be… pregnant."

* * *

Abernos was a bit surprised to see Helga still lingering outside Berenos' room when he entered the corridor where his brother was recuperating. "You haven't gone in yet?"

"I… was waiting for the right opportunity," she explained, snatching the lunch tray from his hands. "This'll do."

"I never would have suspected you to be shy in any circumstance," Abernos chuckled for a moment.

"Don't get me worked up again," she growled with her cheeks reddening.

Abernos smiled. "Good luck."

Helga nodded before pushing open the door to Berenos' room. "Pardon the intrusion."

"Most people knock," he pointed out while stretching his fingers to touch his toes as he sat in bed.

"My hands are full," she explained, holding up the tray.

"Ha, here to order me to eat too, are you?"

"Let's get one thing straight," Helga said calmly though she slammed the tray onto the free surface of Berenos' night stand. "I cannot order you to do anything nor do I expect that I be obeyed, rather I would like to think that my status as a revered and highly decorated militant would make any advice I give you an asset to your recovery. I am quite familiar with non-compliant individuals, but I am always given the respect I rightfully deserve and here you lay like some haughty prince expecting me to cater to your standards on the slight chance your way is superior!"

Berenos' eyes widened and his ears curled downward when fully confronted by Helga's voice.

She paused and took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Yet I understand. It… has occurred to me I have conducted myself in the most appropriate manner. I've never been absent from duty before, so I was not aware my habits caused frustration. I apologize for that and wish to rectify any wrong doings you feel I've caused."

"It's fine…" Berenos muttered defensively. "I suppose the stress of rehabilitation caused my own temper to be more sensitive than usual. I know you were just trying to help…"

"Yes… but apparently the only way I know how isn't of much use…" she averted her eyes to the floor and blushed in embarrassment. "I lack the ability to 'nurture', training is all I can do. Up until now it's never been a concern of mine because nothing I wanted required delicacy. You've made it quite clear I've been insensitive."

"W-Wait, me? I know you and I have our arguments, but I can't be the cause of all your turmoil," he declared vehemently.

"That's not what I meant, I…!" She caught herself before blurting out her confession, recomposed her posture, and simply let her cheeks redden to a shade no other living being had seen across her face before. "I believe I have previously stated I find you an exemplary warrior. This is not the whole truth. My true opinion is that I feel a strong attraction to you from a female perspective."

Even though she hadn't put it simply, Berenos was aware enough to blush in response. "Oh…"

"I… assume this is due to instinctual desire," Helga tried to ration herself. "Your physique and muscle tone are a good testament to your strength and your features are proportionally balanced and easy on the eyes. I also confess I caught myself stealing glances when your dressings were being changed even though I ought naught. Yet this attraction has plagued me since you left Noric so I fear it is not just a passing fancy…"

"I… suppose not," Berenos said calmly, though he cheeks were still a bit red from her compliments.

"I mean this not as an order, but as a simple question: what do you think of me?"

"Y-You? Um… well… You're… uh…" He looked her over with this new bit of information taken into account. Helga wasn't exactly the most feminine looking female he'd ever come across, but she was by no means unattractive in her sex. All Aquila had long, thick eyelashes and short, soft hair, and curves shaped by the wind itself. She was still being quite direct with him, but this uncharacteristic hesitation she displayed finally allowed him to empathize with her. "I do feel you're a bit intimidating… especially since I already feel so damn emasculated by my hobbled state being tended by someone with more tenacity than myself. But you needn't take offense to that; it's because I've had to look after my brother for so long that I didn't even think about having any sort of relations… even now it's hard to feel like pursuing women when I can't even walk correctly…"

"You don't want me to save you the trouble of pursuit and come to you instead?" She asked, seating herself on the open edge of the bed. "You can just… lay back and let me do everything."

"Oh?" His ears perked up in excitement at the rather seductive way she said that.

"I-If you want me in control that is…" she blushed.

"Well, ithat/i is one area where I wouldn't mind it," he grinned.

Helga smirked and carefully perched herself over his hips with every intention of making up for their past discrepancies in way she was confident she wouldn't fail at.

* * *

Berenos and Helga's 'conversation' would have ended greatly if not for the awkward moment when Abernos interrupted them to collect the lunch dishes. The encounter made for uncomfortable silence between the two brothers for a few days, but no one really seemed to take notice once the sprouting of small grains in a small pot hidden in Hilda's bathroom a few days later.

It was a common practice in this world without corner store pregnancy tests to have the matter resolved by urinated on wheat and barley seeds over the course of a few days. While non-pregnant women and men had no effect, the pregnancy hormone more often than not had the ability to make the seeds sprout. Elle was amazed by the simple ingenuity of it all, but she wasn't exactly thrilled when she and Hilda found the tiny little sprouts poking up from the dirt one particularly cold morning that autumn.

"They both sprouted…" Hilda commented quietly as she picked up the small potted plant. "A wives' tale says if the wheat sprouts it's a girl, and if it's barley it's a boy."

"It doesn't matter what gender it is; I'm pregnant!" Elle cupped her head and sank down onto the toilet.

"Uh... not to make light of it Elle, but you do have sex a lot so how is this a surprise? Seemed inevitable to me," Hilda said before placing the pot back in the window sill.

"I know… but Mias told me he uses some sort of spell to prevent fertility…"

"Well… both magic and medicine aren't always completely effective. Maybe that spell shorted out like some of his others did when he purified his magic."

"Maybe… I mean… I must be at least two months along given my period so that would make sense."

"You measure it in weeks actually," Hilda said. "You've only missed two menstrual cycles now so you're probably six weeks, not eight."

"And what makes you such an expert?" Elle asked, her tone a bit irritated.

"I'm from an all female species. We're raised to know this sort of thing to help our sisters. I've helped with a few pregnancies back home since there wasn't much use for me in the guard."

Elle heaved a sigh and recalculated her math. "Okay… so... six weeks, that's—Oh god… Shit. No, no, no, no, no, no! Shit!"

"What?! What?!"

Elle's eyes were the widest Hilda had ever seen and her body began to tremble as the realization of a very upsetting fact set in. "Mias… might not be the father…"

Hilda gasped. "The one-night stand guy?!"

"SHH!" Elle shushed her. "It's a possibility, but I don't know for sure! You keep quiet!"

Hilda frowned. "Mias isn't stupid. He can probably do the math too."

"I know…!" Elle groaned, grabbing her head as she tried to think. "How do I tell him? Even if it is his, he's not going to be thrilled."

"Just tell him it's his fault for wanting to bend you over two to three times a day. You're a screamer, so I'm not oblivious to how often you two are at it."

Elle blushed. "You couldn't have said anything sooner?"

Hilda giggled. "I was kidding, but wow, good for you."

Elle blushed even brighter.

"Sorry," Hilda said gently as she placed her hands on Elle's shoulders comfortingly. "Why don't you just be straight forward with him like before?"

"Last time there wasn't a whole other life involved! I accept the consequences of my actions and I'll… I'll do all I can for this child, but Mias… I can't make him be a father if it's not something he wants."

"What about the other guy?"

"I don't know how to get in contact with him… and something tells me he wouldn't want to be involved either."

"Well who is he? I can track him down."

"I'd rather not say…"

"Not say? Why? Elle, I know you're not the sort of girl who'd sleep with a random stranger so just tell me. We can all get together and figure this out both for your sake and the baby's."

"Look, it's a long and very confusing story, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you, so please drop it," Elle said as she placed her hands over her abdomen. "Let's just worry about this… okay?"

Hilda nodded in agreement. "My first bit of advice is to tell Mias. You don't want to carry this stress along with a child. It's not healthy, and you're still within a time frame where you're more likely to have a miscarriage so you have to be extra careful."

"Good thing you're not the one who's pregnant," Elle commented. "You're such a klutz."

"I have good balance, it's just I get distracted," she pouted. "Now, how do you want to do this? Given the situation, if you'd prefer, I could tell him."

"No, I should probably tell him myself… but could you come with me?"

"Of course," Hilda smiled. "And anything you else you need, just ask."

Elle forced a smile, got up from the seat, and took the seedlings from the sill. "Suppose I'll need this…"

* * *

Alu and Mias waited with teetering tempers as Malcolm nitpicked the artificial leg the two constructed for him with Mias' medical knowledge and Alu's odd talent for puppetry. The prosthetic was made from a combination of wood and metal and designed to function more fluidly than a simple peg, but it seemed the only real trouble the two had was designing something the vampire wouldn't complain about.

"It's completely unstylish…" Malcolm whined as he attempted to stand up on the leg.

"Who the hell cares?!" Mias snapped. He had noticeable bags under his eyes from all the work he'd put into the project recently and was at his wits end trying to please the picky idiot. "You wear collegial robes primarily so no one but you is going to see it!"

"Ah! No one but me?! For your information I have a lover and a cat back at Thornwood! Can you guarantee this craftsmanship won't repulse him? Or that my little Piccadilly won't sharpen his claws on it?"

"That poor cat…" Alu commented as he scratched the scruff on his chin.

"Would you just see if you can walk on it already?!" Mias ordered, tapping his foot impatiently to the floor.

Malcolm pouted his lower lip out, but abided by carefully taking a step forward, followed by a slow pace around the room. "My, it functions like a real leg."

"I did as I best I could using springs to simulate the tendons. I probably could make a fully functioning limb if weight were not an issue," Alu explained.

"But it just looks so…"

"You can gussy it up however you want, just use it to get out of my house already," Mias grumbled.

"Oh tut, tut Mias. You've toiled with this project for weeks. I simply must stay a little longer to repay you for all your hard work~"

"Consider us even, for the love of god, please," Mias begged.

"Look, if you want me to work on the cosmetics, I can handle it," Alu said as he placed a hand on Mias' shoulder. "You've been enough help with the mechanical work, Mr. Doormouse."

"Dormaeus," Mias corrected him. "And you've been working way harder than I have. You didn't even need me for this!"

Alu smiled and hushed his voice to a whisper, "Yes, but so long as Malcolm thinks I did, he won't run around whining that you owe him. I think the debt is settled so you don't need to force yourself to stay here."

"He's my… friend," Mias said slowly, wondering if that term was the correct one. "It wasn't about owing him…"

"You're a magnificent actor then," he smirked and patted his shoulder. "Run along, Mr. Doormouse. I'm used to over working."

"I owe  _you_  one, professor," Mias smirked and darted out the door before either man had the opportunity to stop him.

"Huh, so when are you going to tell him?" Malcolm asked as he tested his new legs' joints by doing squats.

"The opportunity will present itself soon," Alu smiled. "Besides, I don't see the need to burden him with such a matter for the time being. After all he and Miss Elle have been through, I have no intention of stirring up drama."

"Oh but it's delicious~" Malcolm purred. "To think that you're courting his mother—"

"Hush Malcolm. Viola and I found some peace with one another and she didn't want me boasting about in her son's face. I must respect her wishes."

"But why not tell him? Surely he'd be happy to know his mother is getting along well."

"Yes, and I will tell him when the time is right. After all, by extension, that'd make him brother to my daughters and can you imagine the ruckus that'd cause?"

"So little Hilda doesn't know either?"

"Hilda is who I'm worried about the most," Alu admitted. "To only recently know I'm her father and then to tell her I have another woman in my life… It's all a bit much, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but I think you're underestimating her. I think she'd be the most accepting of it and wish you and Viola well. She still intends to make her life here, doesn't she?"

"Well I was hoping she'd come back to Noric with us, but we haven't really discussed it yet. And I've been too busy trying to build you a suitable replacement leg," he smiled, though the expression emanated an annoyed and displeased aura. "So tell me, what all needs fixing still?"

"Er, uh… n-nothing," Malcolm cowered back. "It's perfectly fine! Wonderful, in fact!"

"Good to know," Alu smiled less menacingly, but it still sent shivers down Malcolm's spine.

* * *

Mias heaved a long sigh while massaging his temples as he made his way to his room for a lie down. He was surprised, but never the less delighted to find Elle waiting for him when he opened the door. He smiled, finding her presence a welcomed relief, and smoothed back his disheveled hair in an attempt to fix his appearance.

Elle quickly crossed the room, practically throwing herself into his arms and latching onto his lips with a firm kiss.

It always pleased Mias to see her take the initiative and he wasted no time indulging in the kiss, but a quick glance out of his peripheral vision made him aware they were not the only two in the room. He reluctantly broke the kiss and turned his head to the corner where Hilda was fidgeting with her fingers while trying not to gawk at the two. He paused to think for a moment before turning back to Elle. "I doubt this is the beginning to menage a trois…"

"I… have something to tell you…" Elle said quietly, clinging to him nervously.

"If it's between you and I, why does Hilda need to be here?"

"Moral support," Hilda answered.

Mias raised an eyebrow and looked over Elle. "Has something happened?"

Elle slowly nodded. "I… I know it's sudden… ideally I'd want to wait a few more years myself, but circumstances change and… well… this isn't something I want to do without you, but… I'm not so sure you'll want to…"

"Elle, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he stated firmly. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…" Elle whimpered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"That's… not possible…"

"She is, Mias," Hilda said, pulling out the sprouts from behind her back.

Mias looked to the plant, then to Elle, to the plant again, and then back to Elle. "But with my spell, I couldn't possibly father—"

He stopped his sentence when he realized that possibility and the sorrow it caused Elle was clearly written across her face.

"…No," he said surprisingly gently. "It probably did break like all the others did. I should have been more careful."

Elle seemed confused by his words. She expected to be angry, or at least more visibly upset. Perhaps he was simply too exhausted to process the situation fully, but if that were the case he was always likely to go off on his own to think for a while.

"Right then; I'll take care of it," he said calmly, reaching his right hand down toward her abdomen.

"Wait, what?!" Elle held her stomach protectively and stepped back. "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"I… I'm keeping it, Mias!"

"Yes, as I assumed you would. My word, did you think I was going to…?"

"You don't want children… and since it might not be yours… I…!"

"You're mine, so the child is mine. End of argument," he said firmly, though Elle could sense his temper flaring underneath his calm exterior. He combed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before setting his palm over her stomach. "You haven't been ill have you?"

"Just a bit of nausea… but Hilda's already adjusted my meals so it hasn't been that bad."

"Well… It's still early, so I hope you're prepared. I do not know what affects my potions would have on the child so it wouldn't be wise to give you any."

"That's not a problem," Hilda piped up. "I know a bunch of herbal recipes for teas that will help with morning sickness."

"Hm, I trust you'll keep your mouth shut about their circumstances regarding conception?"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear. Elle won't even tell me who this guy is."

"Good, let's keep it that way. No need for rumors to get out."

"So… you're not… upset?" Elle asked cautiously.

"Elle, I could never be upset with you for something beyond your control," Mias smiled disarmingly, disturbing both Elle and Hilda further because it seemed terribly uncharacteristic of him.

Mias was indeed upset, but given the sensitivity of the issue, he couldn't rightfully release his frustrations on Elle. Though he was genuinely considerate of her for the rest of day, once she was to bed and fast asleep underneath the duvet, he crept from the house under the cover of a clear, but cold night sky.

* * *

Clad in a fur trimmed cloak with his face hidden behind a mask, Elias yawned loudly into the night as he staggered from the pub back to the room he rented around the block. His tired eyes became ever more alert when he noticed the black stallion tied outside his room and hurried his last few steps to the door, hastily opening it.

"You're out rather late," Mias commented, glaring at his twin as he entered the small dwelling.

"Just enjoying myself," he explained, untying his mask and freeing his features. "What about you? It's rather late for you to make the ride out here to see me."

"I needed to see you," he stated.

"Have I been away that long, brother?" Elias chuckled.

Mias slowly stood up and approached Elias. They locked eyes for a moment before Mias suddenly struck Elias in the mouth with his fist, sending the surprised twin crashing down to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Elias exclaimed as blood began dripping from his nose.

"I should have let you rot…" Mias said menacingly as he conjured green flames into his right hand.

"Mias, explain yourself!" Elias demanded as he got to his feet and pulled his knives to use in his defense.

"How could you do that to her?!" He shouted, lunging toward him with his fists literally flaring.

"What?! Elle?!" Elias dodged the strikes while still trying to talk it out. "I thought we moved past that?! I gave you and her both my word that'd be the end of it! She's yours! You've won! Stop this nonsensical attack!"

"Oh that's what you wanted me to think! This is all a little too convenient for you! It must have been your plan all along!"

"What are you talking about?!" Elias reluctantly slashed his blade forward, slicing open Mias' right palm.

The resulting cut was enough to make the elder twin back off for a moment as he clutched the bloody hand while trembling with rage. "You know I hate them…! So I am to suffer it if I want to be with her?! Well so be it! I will never give Elle to you!"

"Mias, are you daft?! I have no idea what you're going on about! I haven't even seen Elle in over a month!"

"It would matter not! One night was all it took for you! You contemptible bastard! Don't you dare show your face around her every again!"

"You realize by not telling me what this is all about is only further provoking my curiosity," Elias said, lowering his knives, "Now, can we not be so quick to resort to our previous relationship and instead conduct ourselves like proper brothers?"

"You're no brother of mine! I forgave Elle for sleeping with you, but not you! And this further guarantees you will have none for it will remind me every god damn day for the rest of my life!"

Elias still looked confused until his mind connected the dots. "Elle's… with child? My child?"

"It's  _mine_ ," Mias declared. "I will raise it and you will have nothing to do with it: understand?"

"But I… It was never my intention to…!" Elias insisted. The reality of the situation required to take a seat on his bed and bring his hands to his head.

"I do have a job for you…" Mias announced, slamming a large satchel full on coins on the table. "Reflect on this egregious act and beg for pertinence… and never show your face either of us again."

Elias stared up in disbelief as Mias exited the room, shutting the door with so much force Elias heard his neighbors tapping on the walls to complain.

* * *

Elle awoke to find the other side of the bed vacant. While it wasn't unusual for Mias to be up before her, it appeared he hadn't slept next to her at all due to the lack of wrinkles in the sheets. She looked around the room as she pulled herself out from the comforter and still saw no sign of him. She entered the bathroom to relieve herself and freshen her appearance for the day.

She had to wonder when she'd experience full on morning sickness as she'd yet to throw up as a result of her pregnancy. She did feel a mild nausea, but nothing that compelled her to heave into the porcelain bowl.

Her pregnancy test now sat in the sill of the bathroom window to serve as a reminder to both her and Mias that their lives were going to be quite different from now on.

After catching sight of the sprouts, Elle looked down at her abdomen and placed her hands delicately over it. It still seemed like something mysterious: the idea of a new life growing inside of her. Which twin was the father seemed a rather trivial fact by this point considering Elle was the one who would have to carry and give birth to the child, and nurse it, and wash it, and nurture it – in the fact, the more she thought about all a mother was responsible for, the more she doubted she had the maturity to raise a sensible child. With Mias being… Mias, and with Elias no longer in her life, she reasoned even more burdens would fall upon her shoulders, and still being so young herself, it opened up a whole new world of insecurities Elle knew she couldn't face alone. Yes, Hilda had knowledge and experience with pregnancy, but none when it came to rearing a child, and she couldn't very well expect the Aquila to put her life with Abernos on hold to be of constant assistance to her.

Elle figured Mias would be the sort to hire and dump the kid off with a nanny, but Elle didn't want some stranger looking after her children. Perhaps she could convince him to start the search for one early so by the time she gave birth, she'd have a decent relationship with such a person, but she was unsure of she could convince Mias to pay for a nanny when the baby wasn't due until mid summer.

She heaved a heavy sigh and tried to turn her thoughts away from worry and toward productivity. She had until summer to prepare for this child and there was no sense in waiting until the last minute. There were plenty of skills she'd have to learn and supplies that they'd need to stock up on. She knew the basics such as a proper crib and plenty of nappies, but just how were such items obtained in this world? There were so many questions to ask and Elle knew this was the one subject Mias was ignorant in. Despite being the eldest of eleven, the interaction he'd had with his late younger brothers was always kept to a minimum. She doubted he'd have much, if any, experience with infants.

With her clothes changed and her hair brushed, Elle wriggled her feet into her slippers before leaving the room in hopes of having a light breakfast in the pleasant company of her hybrid friends. Elle couldn't help but chuckle to think she got along better with them than other humans.

"Good morning Elle!" Hilda greeted her cheerily as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Elle smiled and noticed neither Abernos or Fionos were helping Hilda with the morning meal. "Where are Abernos and Fio?"

"Abernos said he wanted to talk to my father about something, and Fio just took Malcolm and Berenos their breakfast trays."

"Do you know where Mias is?" Elle asked.

"Mias? Uh-uh," Hilda shook her head. "Why?"

"Well he wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"Huh," Hilda scribbled a Rune with her finger to keep the ladle in the pot over the fire stirring while she approached Elle. "I get up pretty early, but I don't remember hearing him, but this place is so big maybe I couldn't."

"I see…" Elle heaved another melancholy sigh and took a seat at the small wooden table out of the galley.

"…Did he get mad after I left?"

"No, he didn't – strangely enough… but now he's just gone."

Hilda gasped. "Do you think he's run off on you?!"

"Oh god, now that you mention it…"

Hilda covered her mouth a knocked over a stack of pots and pans with the feathers of her wings that were gradually thickening in length. Despite wanting to comfort Elle, her attention switched to picking up the heavy cookware. "Oh darn it! They're getting too big already!"

"I-Isn't that a good thing?" Elle asked.

"Well… yeah… I'll be able to fly a bit more normally, but this kitchen isn't spacious enough to accommodate me with full wings," she said as she placed pot after pot back on top of the counter, crawling around the floor as she did so.

"You're not exactly tidy though," Elle commented.

"Ack! I am so! It's just a bit cluttered because I didn't have time to put all of them away yesterday," she explained, absent mindedly turning her backside towards the fire place where her now elongated tail feathers were long enough to get caught on fire.

"HILDA!" Elle pointed to the Aquila's backside before the heat of the fire could alert Hilda on its own.

"AAH!" Hilda shot up, dropping the pan in her hand to quickly pat out the fire at the tips of her tail feathers.

Elle got up to help, but thankfully the flames were already extinguished and only the ends of Hilda's feathers were singed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Hilda turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry to startle you…"

Elle couldn't help but smirk once she realized no harm had been done. "How can you be so accident prone?"

"I'm not!" Hilda insisted. "I told you, it's my feathers! Yesterday they weren't long enough but today they are!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you, but it was funny," Elle giggled.

Hilda pouted and glanced down at her golden feathers. "I thought I'd be happy when they finally grew back… but… I won't be able to function properly in the kitchen with them…"

"I'm sure there are lots of other things you can do to help out. Abernos is a decent enough cook."

"But he doesn't know how to prepare meat! You especially will need the protein, Elle."

"Then I'll take over cooking," Elle smiled. "Say, yes, that'll work. You can sit here safely and teach me about cooking and pregnancy."

"But I need to be doing something! I'm not good at staying still. I'm not saying I won't teach you, but I can't just tell you how to cook," Hilda sighed. "There's only one thing to do: pluck my feathers."

"What?! NO!"

"Please? I can't do it myself."

"Hilda, mutilating yourself is not the answer! Can't you cast some sort of spell to help you?"

"Elle, I've told you, Runes can't affect living organisms; it can only move them. Magic that actually manipulates physical form is the sort of magic the Dormaeus use."

"So ask Mias to cast a spell. In fact, one that that you can control back and forth would be great! You wouldn't have to choose between flying and cooking!"

"You mean: make me a human woman."

"Well… I guess. If that's how it'd work best."

"I… I've certainly thought about it before, but… Abernos loves me the way I am. He doesn't want me to change for him so…"

"You're not changing for him, you're changing for yourself – for the simple reason so you can cook without killing yourself. And it's not like it'd have to be a permanent spell. I can change into a mouse as I will it, so it should be easy to will yourself human when you want to cook. No one's saying you have to be human all the time."

"Oh," Hilda tilted her head back in realization of that fact. "I guess I hadn't thought of it like that. To be able to change back and forth would be very convenient. It didn't occur to me I could have the best of both worlds! Haha!"

Elle smiled and shook her head in expectance of a typical Hilda response. "I'll ask Mias myself when he finally turns up, okay?"

Hilda beamed brightly. "Okay!"

* * *

"Oh, Abernos, good morning," Alu yawned when he answered the knock on his door to find the Stag teetering back and forth on his feet. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Yes, but I'm rested enough," he smiled and yawned again. "I need to shave and wash up but do come in and tell me what's on your mind regarding Hilda."

"How do you know I'm here about Hilda?" Abernos asked as he entered the room and watched Alu enter his adjoined bathroom.

"Why else would you be here to see me?" He asked as he located the shaving cream amongst the collection of bottles provided for the upkeep of his hygiene kept in a woven basket near the sink.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Abernos blushed. "Well, I… have always heard it's proper to consult a girl's father, so I wanted to ask you if you'd be okay letting Hilda stay with me."

In surprise, Alu knocked over the basket he placed on the sink rim and every one of them crashed to the floor, though thankfully very few of them broke.

"What was that?" Abernos asked.

"Nothing~" Alu stuck his head out of the bathroom and smiled. "Just, uh… well… so… you and she are… close?"

"Yes, sir," Abernos nodded politely. "I swear I haven't done anything improper with her if that's what you're worried about!"

"Oh, I know there's no helping such things," Alu kept smiled and returned to the bathroom to proceed with shaving. "So long as you're good to her."

"I am!" He said confidently before his instincts told him to calm down. He cleared his throat and reiterated himself with less enthusiasm. "I mean, I am."

"And you make her happy of course."

"Yes, of course, sir."

"And do you love her?"

"A little bit more each day," Abernos smiled, "sir."

"You needn't keep calling me that," Alu chuckled as he lathered on the shaving cream. "You sound like one of Helga's soldiers."

"Oh… I-I'm just trying to be polite… I know this is a lot I'm asking for, especially since you two haven't known each other as father and daughter for very long. I wouldn't want to rob you of any experiences you might want to have together…"

"Well, even though she never knew I was her father, I never missed out on anything. She's grown up and its time for her to leave the nest," he chuckled. "But never do I want her on her own. Can you imagine? She gets lost so easily and she's can be so clumsy, easily distracted, and sometimes completely feather brained. It's a wonder the poor dear doesn't get injured more often – not that I wish it."

"Uh, yeah…" Abernos scratched the back of his head. "So… it's okay if I keep her? I mean! Uh! She's free to stay where ever she wants! I'd never be as possessive as Mias even though I really, really don't want her to leave me!"

"I'm sure she won't," Alu washed the lather from his face and promptly dried it off before stepping back out into the room. "Someone like you who understands her so completely isn't someone she's going to give up."

"Alu…"

"Oh, was that really so poetic of me?" The Runeskeeper asked.

"Uh, I thought you were going to shave…?"

Alu paused for a moment before putting his hands to his cheeks. "Oh dammit, I knew I forgot to do something…"

* * *

Chapters 96 - 100


	23. Chapter 23

"Where could Mias be…?" Elle wondered out loud while talking a walk through the manor to digest her breakfast. Her feet eventually led down the corridor where Malcolm and Berenos were recuperating. Seeing that Berenos' door was closed, and more mysteriously locked, she continued onward to Malcolm's room and knocked lightly before entering.

"Oh! Elle! Come to visit?" Malcolm flashed a toothy grin while he finished dressing himself.

"You're… standing," Elle smiled.

"Yes," Malcolm rolled up the left side of his robes to reveal his prosthetic. "It will still take me some getting used to, but I'll be practicing with the use of a very elegantly carved walking stick, so soon my saunter shall be restored."

"Shall we walk together then?" Elle asked.

"That'd be pleasant," he smiled and with the aide of his cane walked out of the room with her to stroll the halls.

"Will you be leaving now that you can get around?" Elle asked.

"Alas, I fear so," he said with dramatic flare. "I think I've teased dear Mias a bit too much."

"It's been a stressful year for him," Elle put it lightly.

"So I would have guessed, but he has you to take care of him, so I'm sure he'll be better soon."

"I wouldn't say that…" Elle sighed. "I've just given him something else to be stressed about… probably for the rest of his life."

"Oh my, pregnant?" he guessed.

"Yeah…" she admitted.

"Well that'd do it."

"You know him better than I do, right…? Is it really going to be such a horrible thing for him?"

"I think it depends on how he directs his ego. If he functioned more instinctively, I think he'd be overjoyed to have a little version of himself, but I think having Master Elias for a little brother killed that internal desire," he chuckled.

"I'm just worried it's going to cause more problems…" Elle admitted. "I only told him yesterday and I woke up this morning without him by my side… I don't think he'd be the type to bail, but… that's all I can think of! He was way too calm yesterday! It was eerie! It felt like he wanted to kill someone and I thought he'd…!"

"Now that's letting your worries get the better of you," Malcolm wagged his finger disappointingly at her. "Have you no faith in your love? He'll make things work in his favor in what ever situation he's presented."

"Yes, but a baby? There's no way he's going to be second to an infant. That's an ego he can't compete with!"

"But it'll be hilarious to see him try," Malcolm smiled. "You will write me when you've given birth? I'd love to see him change a soiled diaper. It'll be the most humbling thing he's ever done and unless I bear witness to it, I shall not believe it."

"You're not helping…" Elle groaned.

"There's nothing I need help with," he said. "You two will be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence," she said sadly.

"Elle, confidence doesn't mean you do not worry; it means you don't let them stop you from moving forward."

"And I understand that, but…!"

"Ah, if you understand then that means you simply haven't put it to practice. Don't be afraid to be confident. Fate has forced your hand, my dear. There's someone new depending on you to make all the right decisions for them."

"All the more reason to worry! This is a person's whole life I'm in charge of!"

"You're thinking of it on far too grand a scale, not that it isn't important, but you'd do best to remind yourself a baby's needs are simple: food, sleep, affection, and a clean bottom. There. Simple."

"Right… that's for the baby, but how… do I keep Mias happy too?"

"I'd imagine the same four basic needs, though if he's not wiping his own arse at this age, you have serious problems."

"Heh, like he'd let anyone but himself have the pleasure of wiping his ass."

Malcolm burst into laughter.

Elle smiled a bit, finding laughter at a time like this especially calming to her nerves.

* * *

Abernos trotted into the kitchen with his ears perked up and a wide smile on his face. He found Hilda and Fionos engaged in conversation that looked to be of great concern. "What's going on?"

"Fio's told me Helga's been shacked up in Berenos' room for the past few days," Hilda informed him.

"They're taking meals but they won't come out," Fionos said.

"I-Is that so?" Abernos blushed. Apparently he was the only one who was aware of the drastic shift in the relationship between the two.

"I bet they're doing adult stuff," Fionos announced.

"Fio! Helga's bold, but I don't think she'd…" Hilda stopped her sentence when she caught Abernos shifting his eyes away from the conversation. "OH MY GOSH! REALLY?!"

"N-Now don't look at me!" Abernos turned to run. "I don't know anything!"

"You caught them, didn't you?" Hilda grinned.

"…Yes…" Abernos conceded defeat and slowly turned back around.

"Oh wow, Helga really doesn't play around. I don't know if I should be impressed or disturbed… Does my father know?"

"I don't know, and I'm not going to be the one to tell him," Abernos firmly declared.

"So then what were you talking to him about?"

"Um… well…" Abernos looked over to Fionos.

"Oh, okay, I'll let you two talk privately," Fionos smiled and gave Abernos a nod for good luck before he exited the kitchen, only to eavesdrop just outside the door because he knew where the conversation was heading.

"Is it something that serious?" Hilda asked, slightly concerned Abernos had news that Fionos' sensitive ears wouldn't be able to handle.

"Sort of," Abernos kept blushing. "It's nothing bad. At least I don't think it is."

"Is it 'adult stuff?'"

He nodded. "You know how I want you to live with me?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, it'd only for a little while that we'd live with Berenos and Fio. I… kind of… just wanna be with you in a place… of our own."

"Well that makes sense, but why do you need to ask my father about it?"

"Because I… I know your father's human and when humans propose you need to ask the girl's father if he thinks it's a good idea."

"You're… proposing? Like… a marriage proposal?"

"Um, well… yeah, I guess so. I know neither of our kind usually do, but… we're both a little different than our brothers and sisters. Our being attracted to one another in itself is unusual, so we should embrace that. Alu said it was okay so I guess all I need to know now is if you want to."

Hilda closed her dropped jaw and ran a hand through her hair bashfully.

"If you need some time to think it over—"

"That won't be necessary," Hilda said as she walked over to one of the kitchen windows, opened in, and squealed out her excitement at the top of her lungs.

Abernos covered his ears, but smiled widely.

"Of course!" She giggled happily and hopped into his arms, planting a well-deserved kiss on his cheek. "That's the best idea I've ever heard for anything ever!"

"Really?" Abernos laughed.

"Yep," she smiled and pecked her lips over his. "I love you."

"You've made that very obvious," he smiled back and returned the kiss. "And I love you too, Hilda."

"Can I come back in now or are you gonna do adult stuff too?" Fionos called from outside the door.

Abernos and Hilda both laughed and called the white haired faun in to let him celebrate the good news with them.

* * *

With no sign of Mias by the dinner hour, Elle's concern for him was once again escalated. Though she knew he had no desire to be a father, Elle still couldn't believe he'd abandon his entire life and run out on her, but then where the hell was he? Even if he was simply taking some time to think, he could have told her beforehand. Didn't he know stress wasn't good for the baby?

Fortunately, Hilda and Abernos insisted that everyone have a sit down meal in the dining hall. Elle, like the others, assumed it was to celebrate Berenos' and Malcolm's recovery, so of course she was further delighted to hear the announcement regarding their decision to further their relationship.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Malcolm clapped his heads together.

"Congratulations!" Elle smiled warmly at her two dearest friends.

Hilda giggled while Abernos blushed.

"And just where is the master of the house to bestow his blessing?" Helga asked, unaware Mias had been absent the entire day now.

"Say, that's right," Berenos also noticed.

"He'd just spoil the mood," Alu chuckled.

"I'm not sure where he is," Elle admitted. "I woke up this morning and he was gone."

"I'm sure he hasn't done anything drastic, Elle," Hilda assured her, but it only aroused further questions within the group.

"Why would you say that?" Abernos asked.

"Oh, um, well…" Hilda looked to Elle.

The honey blonde heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to make an announcement yet this early on, but I suppose I won't be able to hide it much longer: I'm pregnant."

Everyone, saved for Fionos, fell silent knowing full well this wasn't a purely joyous announcement.

"You're going to have a baby?!" Fionos' ears perked up excitedly.

"Mhm," Elle nodded her head.

Fionos' smile faded however as he realized a very important fact. "But… then why isn't Mias here?"

"I don't know, Fio," Elle smiled sadly. "But it'll be alright. Don't worry."

Her words didn't seem entirely believed by the young Stag, but saying them out loud gave Elle strength. She'd been through a lot worse on her own and honestly couldn't imagine pregnancy and childbirth being anymore horrific. She'd be fine; with or without Mias.

A loud knock on the front door brought everyone's attention away from Elle's condition to question just who could be showing up to the Dormaeus manor.

"I'll get it!" Fionos announced, pushing his chair back and trotting quickly to the front doors.

The others exchanged glances as they heard the door open, followed by the approach of two sets of feet.

Fionos stepped back into the dining hall looking like he'd seen a ghost as none other than Elias entered the room behind him. He was dressed lavishly with his hair combed back and his overall appearance polished. Elle stared at him with wide eyes, wondering why he'd be stupid enough to show up without concealing his identity.

"YOU!" Helga glared, ready to lunge across the table and subdue him, but Elle held her arm out to stop her.

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked.

"I needed to see you," he said calmly. "Might we have a moment?"

"Elle, what's going on?!" Hilda demanded.

"I thought Elias was dead!" Abernos said while clutching Hilda protectively close to his chest, not that he was any match for the man, but he'd not have Hilda rushing to play the hero and end up getting hurt again.

"Dormaeus men are never easy to kill," Malcolm informed them. "Is it really such a surprise?"

"He hurt my daughters… and made attempts on both Lady Ia's and Prince Bernards' lives…" Alu's temper flared while rational kept him in his seat. "I cannot forgive him…"

"Please," Elias addressed the group. "I mean no one here any harm. I do not expect that my past actions be forgiven, but I am truly sorry for all the pain I've caused. My death only brought me peace I am not worthy of. I'm alive now to serve my penance and there's not a day my past doesn't plague me with memories of my wrong doings… it should please you to know I'm not happy with these circumstances either."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Berenos growled.

"Everyone, please," Elle tried to calm them down. "He's not a threat, I swear. He helps Mias with his business and I can only assume by Mias' absence that there's a desperate problem he had to come to me for. Is that right, Elias?"

"Yes. It's impertinent that I speak with you," he said.

"Please finish your dinner. I'll be back shortly," Elle told her friends as she backed out of the room with Elias. After shutting the door, she whirled around and snatched Elias by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "What the ihell/i are you doing?!"

"It's as I said: I had to see you and speak with you," he explained, placing his hands over hers and gently pulling them off his clothes. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself like this."

"I'm pissed! You know damn well I'm not supposed to see you!"

"Yes, and Mias made that all that clear to me this morning," he said gently, moving his hands down around her middle. "And I would have abided by that decision, were you not pregnant with my child."

Elle blushed and damned Mias under her breath. "It's not yours! It's Mias'! And where the hell is he?!"

"I found it necessary to incapacitate him for a little while," Elias admitted with no shame. "I was down right insulted when he tried to pay me off to stay away from you. I couldn't very well let such an antagonist raise my child."

"Elias…" Elle drew out his name in a scolding tone, but it at least brought her some relief to know Mias hadn't ditched her.

"Have you been well?" He asked caringly, placing his hand gingerly over her abdomen.

"I-I'm fine," she blushed. "But listen, you—"

"Elle, I probably don't have long before Mias returns to prevent me from asking this, so forgive me if you find this too sudden and improper, but I still love you. And it seems fate has been kind enough to grant me a small bit of happiness by having me father a child with you the one night we were together. I cannot give you as much as my brother, but unlike him, I want this child and I want you to be my wife."

Elle was stunned, but not surprised. "E-Elias… you can't just… expect me to consider that!"

"I do," he said, "And we owe it to this child to provide it with the very best. Do you really think Mias is the best father figure you can give it? Or are just foolishly hoping he changes when it's born?"

"Look, I know Mias isn't thrilled about this, but if he's willing to cast you out of his life to protect the family I'm giving him, then he's at least going to take responsibility for it!"

"He's only doing so because he knows I want it and he's afraid I'll steal you from him! And because he couldn't just tell me so, I intend to do just that. I  _know_  that's my child in your womb and Mias will not keep me from it."

"So you two are just going to fall back into your brotherly bickering?!" Elle stepped away from him in disgust. "My god! Neither one of you will be able to raise a decent child if you're fighting with each other all the time!"

"That's why we need you to make the decision," Elias told her. "You need to do what's best for the child."

"I'm well aware of that and right now I can't believe I slept with either of you! Argh!" Elle grabbed her head in frustration. "Just leave! Please! Let Mias come home to me so he and I can sort this out!"

"And what about me? I want to be there for you."

"I know! And I'm sorry, but I can't do that to Mias."

"So what am I supposed to do? I still love you; I love our baby; I want to be there for the both of you and you're just going to say, I can't? Just like that?"

"Yes…" Elle said with tearful eyes.

"…You're stressed and not able to think clearly then," Elias deduced. "I will keep my distance for now then, but I want you to seriously consider your decision. Is Mias willing to do everything you need him to for this child's sake? Because if the answer to that question is 'no', I will have to do something about that."

"Just get out of here!" Elle cried, pushing him towards the door.

"…As you wish then. Please go and rest now so I do not have to worry."

"GO!" Elle screamed, holding her stomach to shout with all her might.

Reluctantly, Elias backed down the hall before leaving. As Elle heard the front door shut, she sunk to the floor and cried through her frustrations and the sudden hormonal rage she felt towards both prospective fathers. She desperately hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this behavior for the next few months. She knew neither she nor the baby would be able to handle it.

* * *

Elle squeezed Mias' pillow for companionship that night as she tried to sleep. She'd gone to bed early, hoping to find liberation in her dreams since no other place seemed to hold peace for her. Sleep remained elusive and she tossed and turned, trying to find a position comfortable enough to endure the light bit of nausea still plaguing her stomach.

She was vaguely away of the bedroom door opening and closing and fire being sparked to life in the fireplace by a shot of green flames across the room. She felt his weight on her side of the bed and slowly turned her head to the edge where Mias sat, looking down at her while his mind thought to find the right words.

Elle didn't say anything either, simply sat up and put her arms around him to welcome him home. She was more relieved than angry and finally felt her stomach settling once he was in her arms.

"He jumped me once I turned my back on him," he began explaining. "Bastard suppressed my magic so it took me a while to break away."

"It's alright," she said quietly, sneaking a kiss onto his cheek. "I'm just glad you're home."

Conversation ended as soon as Elle became affectionate, as she knew it would. She'd rather not talk about Elias for the time being and instead enjoy the pleasures of the man she wanted to be the father. It was one of the first times she used sex to avoid talking, and Mias was just fine with that.

* * *

The days grew colder and colder. The frost covered ground eventually stopped thawing under the winter sun. Light grey clouds brought sprinklings of snow to the land, making the forest rather quiet as its inhabitants burrowed away for the season.

Thankfully for Elle and Mias, the same held true for their household. While still occupied by the others, even Mias couldn't find cause to complain given that everyone was willing to help Elle with baby-related matters, giving him the opportunity to flee from them. He did not yet feel he had any responsibilities to attend to while the child was still inside her womb after all. He wanted to live the next few months in ignorance that his role in Elle's life would be dramatically reduced once the screaming bundle of joy was born.

"13 weeks; you're almost out of the first trimester so the risk of a miscarriage has been greatly reduced," Hilda informed Elle with a wide smile as she presented her friend with the pregnancy journal the two had been working on. "From what I can remember from my days in the rookery, your morning sickness shouldn't be that bad now either."

"That's a relief," Elle sighed thankfully, putting a hand on her slightly bloated belly. "And now I'm gonna get fat, right?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Hilda laughed. "But yes, you'll slowly begin putting on weight now."

"Great…" Elle said sarcastically. "Mias won't be able to be in denial much longer then…"

"He's still not happy about this, is he?"

"Not at all," she said as she paged through their new notes. "I think it's because he believes he's not the father… he just can't force himself to get excited about it… I understand, but I really wish he'd… I dunno. What really is there for a man to do at this point anyway?"

"I wouldn't know," Hilda admitted with some embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Elle said once she reminded herself that Hilda came from an all-female species. "So, besides poking and prodding me, are there any other ways to check the baby's health? Like with an Ultra-Sound?"

"A what?"

"Um, like a device that can check the heart beat and such."

"Stethoscopes don't really work that well this early on," Hilda said, still a bit confused by the question.

"Hm," Elle paused to think. "I wonder…"

"I'm sure it's fine Elle. You've had a pretty normal pregnancy so far. A doctor wouldn't be able to tell you much more than I could right now."

"I don't need a doctor, I need a magician," Elle smiled, closed the journal, and hurried out of the room in search of Mias.

She found him coped up in his study with his potions and scientific notes. He scratched his quill into a blank page, quickly filling it with formulas and theories when Elle knocked on the doorframe and poked her head into the room.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his notes nonchalantly.

"I have a question for you," she announced. "Can you use your magic to check a baby's heartbeat?"

"I can't say I've ever had cause to do so," he replied.

"Could you try?" She asked, stepping into the study. "Your world is nice and all that, but the prenatal care in my world is amazing: we have devices that actually let you hear and see the baby when its in the womb, and I know everything's gone smoothly so far, but I'm so curious about how its doing."

"It's fine, Elle," he said.

"Oh c'mon. It's only something you can do," she encouraged, trying to bait his ego. "Please?"

Mias rolled his eyes and put down his quill. "Alright."

Elle smiled victoriously and eagerly stepped right up to him.

"I see your energy has returned," he commented as he placed his right hand on her abdomen.

"Well all the high risk stuff is over now so I feel I can relax a little more, though Hilda says I'm going to start gaining weight soon so I'm not really happy about that—"

"Neither am I."

"You're not happy about any of this," Elle pointed out. "But… I dunno how to describe in a way you could understand… I feel like I'm doing something amazing here, even though reproduction is by no means a rare occurrence. I mean, I'm making a whole new person in my body. That's incredible, isn't it?"

"It's how we all got here," Mias couldn't have been less enthused as his hand felt around her womb with his green aura emanating from the palm.

"You know, the more you resist this pregnancy, the worse it'll be for you once the baby is here."

"And I have plenty of time to live in ignorant bliss until that—"

"Wh-What?" Elle panicked a bit, wondering why he'd stop mid sentence. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Mias took Elle's hand and held it under his before placing it back on her stomach. "There. You should be able to feel it."

Elle felt a rapid pulsation against her magically sensitized hand and went quiet as well as she listened to the rhythm. Tears quickly welled up her eyes thanks to her hormones, but she just smiled and pressed her hand closer to her stomach.

"I suppose I can't deny it any longer…" Mias said softly. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yep," Elle smiled, placing her other hand over Mias'. "We're having a baby."

The 'we' made him weary, but Mias thankfully had enough decorum not to argue with her at this moment.

* * *

Though it hadn't been her main objective, Mias gradually began to accept the idea of being father after he felt the child's heartbeat. Elle caught him flipping through her pregnancy journal on more than one occasion and though she was strongly tempted to tease him over it, maintained a distance from making light of the subject until he was more comfortable with the idea. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off, and her mood swings were already pushing the limits of his patience.

Halfway through her pregnancy in the dead of winter, she found herself calmed by the heat of their fireplace in the comfort of Mias' arms. They'd been monitoring the heartbeat almost daily and there was thing that concerned Elle: how strong and sporadic it was. She knew a fetus' heartbeat was fast, but something about the rhythm of this one just seemed odd to her. Neither she nor the baby seemed to be suffering any duress. As far as Hilda could tell her, everything was fine and perhaps the beat was just irregular, but non life threatening.

It still made no sense, until that particular evening when she asked Mias to use both hands. It became readily obvious to both of them that the reason for the odd beat was due to the presence of more than one heart.

"You… don't think it could be twins, do you?" Elle asked.

"It's possible, I suppose. Twinning is actually common in the Dormaeus bloodline."

"But I'm not a Dormaeus," Elle said, knowing the genetic tendency for twins depended on the mother, not the father.

"You don't have to be. There's something in our… essence that often attracts more eggs into the womb or causes them to divide, or so it's been theorized. With our tendency to kill each other, I believe our very blood was manipulated to allow for the most children possible to be born."

"But you and Elias are the only twins amongst your brothers, aren't you?"

"My second youngest brother had a stillborn twin," he said quietly. "Father said Dormaeus' fight each other even in the womb… It was rare for both to be born healthy. Elias and I… were an exception, I guess."

"But that won't happen if I'm having twins, right? They won't… hurt each other, will they?"

"Of course not," he said hugging her shoulders. "Even if I am not the father, there shouldn't be any dark magic affecting them."

"…Is there any way you can check to see if it's twins?"

"It's still a bit early, but once you start feeling kicks, it should be easier to tell."

"Well I'm 22 weeks so Hilda said I could start feeling them anytime," Elle said before yawning. "Speaking of twins, dare I ask if you've been in contact with yours?"

"Why?"

"He just seemed so… concerned when he burst in here a couple months ago. Granted I told him to piss off rather well, but I didn't think he'd actually listen. You and he both like to push the limits with me after all."

"He hasn't made any attempt to contact me, and rightfully so. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from both of us."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? I don't want you taking this the wrong way, but even if he's not the father, he wants to be involved. Based on the projected amount of sleep I'll get in the next few years, I'll welcome all the help I can get."

"And do you truly think he wants to just help with the children? Bollocks. He wants to use them to get to you."

"And you don't trust me still? Why would I leave you for him?"

"…He seems keener on raising a child than I am," Mias admitted. "You know I am not happy about this, nor will I pretend to be, but I don't want to lose you so I have no choice."

Elle heaved a sigh and looked at her stomach. "You make it sound like I trapped you. This wasn't my plan either you know. Do you think I'd willingly put myself through all of this?"

"Well you have decided to keep it."

"Aborting it won't fix any of this mess," Elle held her belly protectively. "It's not its fault Mias. The blame is mine… this baby is mine… not Elias'… not yours… just mine."

"You're being stubborn," he scolded.

"What choice do I have when you two are being idiots?"

Mias narrowed his brow. "…What exactly did he say to you to have you cozying up to the idea of him being in our lives anyway?"

"He asked me to marry him…" Elle admitted. "And I turned him down of course, but if he's that serious, I can't just refuse him entirely."

"Marriage…" Mias thought it over of a moment. "Right then, because you shall marry me instead."

"Excuse me?" Elle frowned.

"Elias will have no room to debate paternity if I take you as my wife and assume the role of husband," he explained. "And once it's born, it'll be in the care of a nanny before being sent of to school so our lives needn't be bothered by its exist—"

Elle slapped her hand across his cheek with an echoing crack, completely startling Mias. "Is that your plan? Marry me to win the argument and then have nothing to do with the child? That's the sort of family you want?!"

"The only one I want is you, Elle," Mias rubbed his injured cheek. "Now just agree to the engagement so we can settle this matter."

"No," Elle said flatly.

"'No'?" Mias repeated, doubtful that could have been the answer he heard.

"No," Elle reiterated. "I will not marry you; not with that sort of reasoning."

"Elle…" Mias groaned, frustrated by her obstinacy.

"You just don't get it Mias. Yes, this is unexpected, but I'm now a package deal and though it pains me to say this: Elias is right. I have to think about what's best for the baby and right now you're making Elias shine in comparison to you."

"You better be jesting…" Mias practically growled.

"I'm perfectly serious," Elle glared back.

"So I'm supposed to sacrifice all I have strived for because you were stupid enough to get knocked up by my brother?"

"If you love me, it's what you do. And don't you  _dare_  assume you're the only one making sacrifices you selfish git," she pointed her finger accusingly.

"I'm being selfish?! You're the one changing all our lives by having this baby!"

"You have no right to yell at me for changing lives! If you hadn't kidnapped me and brought me here, we wouldn't be having this discussion!"

"So it's all my fault then? Nice to see you're also quick to abdicate responsibility!"

"In what way am I not taking responsibility? I'm having this child; I'm preparing for it; I'm making sure I'm in good health every single day! And what have you done?! 'Oh! I'll just put my mystical magic hand on your stomach and that'd fulfill my contribution'! ARGH! Would it kill you to help me set up a nursery? I have no idea where to get the right furniture in this world and even if I did, you're the one with the money!"

"As well I should seeing as it's my money. Why should I waste it on some bastard child I might not even be the father of?"

Elle was frozen with anger. She wanted to strike him a thousand times for such a comment, but she knew if she didn't calm down soon, it wouldn't be good for her health. "This is so unfair… I can't even get properly upset with you…"

"Then let's do what's reasonable: we'll get married and then I'll maybe consider letting Elias see the child."

"Oh fuck you," Elle stood up, grabbing her night robe from off the floor and putting it on as she marched to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What the hell does it matter to you?!" She snarled as she opened the door, exited, and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

Hilda was the only other guest left in Mias' manor by midwinter, the others having returned home before the temperature fell below freezing and the snow fall became heavy. Alu was likely back in Noric by now after he escorted Malcolm back to Thornwood. The Stag brothers returned to their cottage in the forest along with Helga who agreed to prolong her visit to help nurse and rehabilitate Berenos, though there was no fooling Hilda that the main reason was to continue her fling with the eldest Stag brother.

Hilda herself would have loved to accompany them and begin planning her life with Abernos, but for once she had knowledge where Elle and Mias did not and couldn't help but insist she look after the two throughout the pregnancy, so when she found Elle sleeping in old room in the opposite wing from Mias' chambers, she knew a third party was definitely needed to provide not only insight, but comfort and understanding.

"…He's just trying to protect you," she said cautiously, not wanting to agitate Elle herself.

"I know that's what he thinks he's doing, but it's complete bollocks!" Elle cried into the sheets. "He still doesn't trust me! All I did was mention Elias and he got upset! I thought he had forgiven me…!"

"In all fairness, that was before you knew you were pregnant," Hilda reminded her. "It can't be left in the past if there's going to be a constant reminder of it…"

"So you're saying I shouldn't have the baby either?!"

"No, no, I'd never say that. Elias is his twin, so any child you'd have would look like either of them anyway. And Mias did say it's not impossible for him to be the father, so—"

"So what? Even if he is the father, he still doesn't want it… the only reason he pretends to is to not give Elias any fodder for parental rights… and if he wants to put on that show for Elias, fine, but how the hell does he think that makes me feel? To know in truth he doesn't want any of this at all? He loves me… I know he does… he wouldn't be so cranky about this if he didn't, but… even though I've tried, it doesn't seem like he has any attachment to this child yet…"

"I imagine it's a bit awkward for the father. He's basically powerless in this whole situation, you know? This baby is going to rule over your life for a long time and he's not at all ready to surrender to that."

"Yes, so he becomes more annoyed and frustrated… which means he'll only get worse once it's born..."

"Well he needs to stop being such a spoiled twat and either man up or get out of the way for someone who will," Hilda placed her hand on Elle's back and rubbed it a bit. "I know you love him, but... maybe you both aren't ready to have a family together."

"What are you saying…?"

"If you want to stay with Mias, you should give the child up for adoption. If you want to keep the child, you can't stay with Mias. Simple as that."

"Are those my only options…?"

"As things stand now, yes."

"W-What if you took the baby? You and Abernos can't have children together so it's perfect! That way I could still see it and—!"

"And see the heartbreak in your eyes each time you'd have to hear it call me 'mother' instead of you?" Hilda said solemnly and bowed her head. "I… thank you for considering me and Abernos, but that'd be too painful… for everyone…"

"So I can't stay with Mias…?" Elle teared up even more.

"I'm not saying it as a permanent thing," Hilda quickly explained. "Just have some time apart. I was even thinking we could send you back to Noric for a year. I heard Lady Ia's about to have a baby too, so the staff will be well prepared. Plus my father and Mias' mother are there and they know their fair share about children too. The only thing is travel is impossible. This is a mild winter compared to what Noric is like this time of year. There'd be no passing through the mountains. You'd have to wait another month."

"Then why'd you mention it?" Elle glared, her anger triggered by hormonal rage.

"W-Well because unless you want to go stay with Elias, I can't think of who else would take you in," Hilda admitted.

Elle pushed herself upright and dabbed her eyes. "Elias…?"

"I wasn't seriously suggesting you go to him!"

"And why not? Mias clearly doesn't trust me anyway, and this baby is more likely to be Elias' anyway. I… dunno if he'd still be willing to help me, but he deserves a chance, doesn't he?"

"Are you sure you know what you're saying? You and Elias have such a… 'unique' relationship. I mean… you'd just be doing it for the baby's sake, right?"

"Of course. I have no intention of falling for Elias; I need a better environment than this for my child. That's all."

"But do you even know where to find Elias?"

"Well no, but… do you think you could find him?"

"Me?"

"Your wings have grown back, haven't they? Plus you can use your Runes to help you fly."

"Y-Yes, but it's still physically draining. And do you really want to be left alone here with him for who knows how long?"

"No…" Elle said slowly.

"Um, well, I suppose I could use a trick or two I know to get Mias to tell me where I can find him," Hilda recalled. "Runes normally can't be used to manipulate living organisms, but there is one I know that can 'loosen the tongue'."

Elle didn't quite understand the mischievous smile on Hilda's face until later that day during lunch when the Aquila instructed her to ask Mias after he finished eating his entrée. They'd been eating in silence and Elle was growing anxious as Mias finished off the cut of meat Hilda had prepared for him, unaware it contained the 'Truth' Rune.

Elle took a deep breath, gathering her courage to ask the question she was sure under normal circumstances he wouldn't dare answer. "Mias… where is Elias?"

"He's residing in a village a few hours to the north-east of here," Mias slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he gave the information far too easily. The source of his sudden willingness became obvious as his stomach began to churn and gurgle in upset from the unperfected spell work.

"What building?" Elle asked, pulling Mias' hand down.

"He rents a room on the lower floor of a two-story inn," Mias kept spilling his normally well guarded secrets.

Elle stood up from the table and dared to ask one more question. "…Do you want this child in your life…?"

"No…" Mias bit down into his tongue to avoid saying anything further.

"…Then that's all I need to know…" She said quietly, a tear running down her cheek as she walked away.

"ELLE!" Mias objected, preparing to stop her, but the rumbling in his stomach crippled his speed and brought him to his knees.

Hilda poked her head into the dining room with a melancholy expression and quickly entered the room with a bucket in hand. She set it down next to Mias who promptly vomited into it. "…You can't take it that far with her anymore Mias…"

"Ugh… what would you know? Flippety bird…" he groaned, burped, and threw up a little more.

"I know well enough that a pregnant female requires a certain amount of emotional delicacy, something you seem to lack in general as a person."

"I have to stop her…!" Mias got to his feet, but had to take the bucket with him.

"Mias, don't," Hilda grabbed his shoulder. "She's upset with you enough as it is. She's not going to him to betray you, so just trust her, would you?"

"I don't trust Elias!" He growled.

"So you need to protect her from him? Please. I'm not her partner so I can't be the emotional support she needs right now. I've tried, really I have, for both your sakes, but clearly your lack of commitment to this is too big a problem."

"I'll take care of the damn kid!"

"With that attitude, I wouldn't trust you with a kitten!" Hilda scolded. "Now you listen to me mister. I may not know the proper protocol for males in this situation, but I know you're doing everything wrong so just start doing the opposite if you want Elle back. There's nothing more you can do for her, so please… trust that she knows what she's doing and it's not just her hormones making her crazy."

"And if it the hormones?!"

"Then you and Elle have more troubles than just this baby."

Mias shut his mouth, knowing he dare not protest that. "Aren't you going with her…?"

"I'll go with her on the journey, but I won't stay," Hilda shook her head. "I can't put my own life on hold much longer. I'll be staying with Abernos. Unless you want me to stay so I can teach you all I know about babies."

"You poisoned me with your spell," he grumbled. "Get out of my house."

She heaved a defeated sigh and stepped passed him. "Suit yourself."

Mias looked at the ground, a small part of him feeling regret, but his pride and ego keeping it from reaching the surface of his emotions.

"Mias," Hilda said before she exited the door. "You have about 20 weeks left… probably sooner if you think it's twins, so… just thought you ought to know that."

He didn't respond or give any more opposition to the last two residents of his house leaving him. For the first time in almost a year, Mias found himself completely alone in the manor.

* * *

Since it was against Elle's best interest to ride on horseback given her condition, Hilda and Elle had to walk for a bit until a passing merchant's cart stopped to give them a lift: a task not that difficult for the two women given Hilda's tendency to flirt and Elle's growing belly.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us," Hilda smiled to the middle-aged, balding driver in a way a young woman probably hadn't in a while, causing the so far straight-faced man to crack a slight smile and blush as he dropped them off at their destination.

"You're horrible," Elle teased as they watched the man continue down the road to his own destination.

"What?" Hilda tilted her head with no trace of guilt in her conscious.

"Never mind," Elle looked around the main thoroughfare. "Which one do you think is the inn? They're all two-storied."

"We still have a few hours of daylight. He's probably not at the place right now anyway," Hilda threw her large sleeves open and flapped her wings down, hopping up into the air to get a bird's eye view of the village. She was airborne for only a few moments before an ache in her wrists compelled her to float back down. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hilda forced a smile as she rubbed the sore area of her arm. "Out of practice I suppose."

"I don't suppose you saw anything?"

"I wasn't looking to see, but to be seen," Hilda smiled. "He's still living incognito, right? So it'll be easier if we can make him find us."

"That… oddly makes sense."

"Why do you always sound surprised when I'm clever?"

"Anyway," Elle redirected the conversation. "Let's find the inn and see if the innkeeper knows anything before we start blindly searching the town."

"Right," Hilda saluted like a soldier who'd been given her orders.

It was a decent sized village, but the search was thankfully short lived as the two found the inn on one of the quieter streets. They found the owner's room and after brief conversation with the old man, went back to the streets as Elias, simply known as the masked man to the inn keep, kept irregular hours and hadn't been seen in a couple days.

"So, we wait?" Hilda asked.

"I guess so," Elle sighed, sitting herself in the snow outside the door to the room the masked man rented.

"You shouldn't let yourself get cold Elle," Hilda said.

"I'm alright. I'm convinced the baby's spinning in my womb right now so the motion is oddly keeping me warm," she smiled a bit.

"No kicks yet?"

"Well it moves sometimes, but no, I can't say I've felt anything I'd call a kick."

Hilda sat herself down next to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure Mias is already pouting."

"Let him. I'm convinced I've been far too lenient with him. He's the baby manipulating me all the time to spoil him so it's for his own good that he knows this time I left his side on purpose. Hopefully it'll help him figure things out."

"I hope so too, but… what if he doesn't? You can't just use Elias as your backup Mias."

"I know that…"

"And if he does, won't it be a bit of a bitch move to leave Elias then?"

"I… I'm going to make it perfectly clear to him that I'm not here to accept his proposal. I just need someone who'll provide a loving assistance to this child…"

"Okay, so maybe he won't lament you parting ways with him, but he's going to get attached to the baby for sure."

"That's fine. I was thinking if Elias is still so insistent about being involved, he can always watch the child when I'm with Mias."

"…Even if he agrees to that, it still doesn't sound right."

"It's not like I'm married to either of them Hilda."

"And I'm not saying you have to, but isn't bouncing between two men going to set a bad example for your child? Or at the very least confuse it?"

"That's why I'm hoping Mias comes to his senses…"

"Or maybe you could… fall for Elias."

"Hilda!"

"What?! That's another option that would provide a good home life. And of the two of you, whose heart is easier to change: yours or Mias'?"

Elle didn't answer. She didn't have to. She knew she was the more vulnerable of the two, but her stubbornness wouldn't let her admit it aloud.

"I'm just saying you can't have everything you want in life… sacrifices are necessary, and that's not always a bad thing. I sacrificed having children so I could love Abernos as much as I do. I'll probably never know what it's like to have a baby myself, but I know I can always adopt so maybe that's not a bad thing. I'll be giving some orphaned or abandoned child a good home, so see, I'd be doing more good by letting go of my own ego."

"I… think I get what you're saying, but it's not that simple…"

"I never said it was," Hilda smiled, reclining against Elle's side. "And Mias needs to realize the same thing too."

Elle leaned into Hilda's side as well and rested her head against hers. "I'm afraid to let go of that hope that he'll understand after some time apart… What if he doesn't? He'll completely break my heart…"

"You don't need to lose the hope, you just have to prepare yourself if he gives you the wrong answer… not that I know anything about how one would do that exactly, but… I… I don't know either. Pretty much all of my 'wisdom' comes from old folktales and love stories… and they usually end well… I'm completely paranoid I'll mess up with Abernos, actually. I've never been in love before so I don't know if I'm doing anything right. My knowledge of males it limited as you know. I mean, I don't know how I'm ever going to have sex with the guy!"

"You haven't had sex?"

Hilda blushed and nodded her head.

"You? As flirty as you are, you can't bat those eyelashes to get him in the sack?"

"I-It's not that I can't do it, it's just… I… uh… don't want to rush into anything. My sister has no doubts or reservations at all about it, which is odd since she's more reserved publicly, but that's how we've always been I guess…"

"Are she and Berenos still… hooking up?"

"Oh, Helga's the one walking with the limp now if you know what I mean."

Elle giggled. "Well so long as they're happy."

"They are," Hilda giggled as well. "I don't think it's anything serious though."

"Alright, so… how exactly should I approach Elias with this? Seems a bit rude of me to just show up at his doorstep and ask him to take care of me."

"You're not expecting that though. If he turned you out, you're coming to live with me and the Stags for a while."

"That little cottage can barely hold the three of them, let alone six of us!"

"Abernos said something about building a new house for me and him once the ground thaws so it wouldn't be for long. And Helga does have a post she'll need to return to soon," Hilda explained. "So just tell Elias you want to talk. You'll explain the situation and then just have to see what happens."

"He's probably upset with me for rejecting him as coldly as I did… It may have been uncalled for, but it was still… kind of sweet of him. Mias only proposed marriage to basically put a 'do-not-touch' ring on my finger."

"It's probably hard for him to be romantic at a time like this," Hilda offered in explanation.

"I know… I didn't expect him to either, but you always hope when the guy you love asks you to marry him, he at least does it with some expression of love. Mias was just being possessive… as usual. And I don't hate that about him, but at certain times it's just…"

"Like if he was more, 'Elle, you are mine and I wish you to be mine for eternity so let us marry so at last you will truly belong to me as my dearly beloved wife,'" Hilda proclaimed with all the necessary theatrics, even dropping her voice to sound a bit more like the magician.

"Now that's a proposal I would accept," Elle laughed nearly to the point of tears. She held her stomach and wiped her eyes as she calmed down. "Thank you, Hilda."

"To laugh is to be healthy as they say," she smiled and fanned her wing out around Elle to insolate her more from the cold. "You'll be alright. If neither of those boys takes care of you, then I will."

"Hehe, I know," Elle kept smiling and nestled herself against Hilda. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a moment, okay?"

"Take all the rest you need," Hilda smiled, letting Elle drift off for a light nap under the late winter sun.

* * *

Chapters 101 - 106


	24. Chapter 24

Elias Dormaeus hadn't lived under that name for a long time. He had no need of it given his reputation. Regardless of his rebirth, he knew the common wealth of Sussex wouldn't take kindly to having him live amongst them. Wearing a mask became as normal to him as wearing his tunic. He spent a majority of his time working as a man-for-hire, most of it being physical labor such as carpentry or smithing, or running errands from town to town for the local merchants. It was simple work for simple pay, but he'd become a simple man with no greater need for the world that once gave him anything if he pointed his knife at his desire.

Since his brief meeting with Elle a few months prior, he'd become quiet. Not that he was ever a talkative man on his jobs anyway, but rather he found conversation with other human beings droll. His appearance was once again disheveled, his hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his head and a seemingly permanent 5 o'clock shadow covering his lower jaw. He hadn't a need to pretty himself up constantly. What good did it do a man who hid his face constantly anyway? He only shaved every now and then because the mask didn't fit properly with a full beard and mustache.

With the sun still hanging above the horizon, he finally returned to the inn where he took up residence. He'd had another simple day running errands between the cobbler and the tailor and decided a brief rest at his room was required before he'd go to the pub for his dinner a drink with some of the more entertaining men of the village – entertaining only when they were tripping over their own two feet and chasing wenches around the bar.

Needless to say he didn't expect to see two women camped outside his door upon his return.

Hilda had fallen asleep as well, her head resting against Elle's with her winged arm tucked protectively around the blonde's middle.

It seemed a shame to wake them, but with the warmth of the sun waning, he had best do so lest the cold consume them. He cleared his throat loudly and found it was enough to rouse both of them.

Hilda yawned and stretched her arms up, fanning her feathers out before retracting her wings and rubbing her eyes while dragging herself up onto her feet.

Elle took a more graceful approach, yawning with a hand over her mouth and quietly getting to her feet.

"You're blocking the door," Elias said to them, feeling that words should indeed be spoken, but he had a number of questions and rising hopes festering in his mind and wanted to sort them properly before uttering them.

"Oh, sorry!" Hilda, not realizing the connection to the masked man and Elias, stepped aside.

"Elias…?" Elle spoke his name, wondering if he didn't recognize them.

"Don't speak my name publicly," he warned and put the key to his room in the lock. "Come in. I'll put on some tea."

"Wait… that masked guy from the fight with Nicodemus was Elias?" Hilda asked as the door opened and he allowed the two girls inside.

"You didn't realize that when I asked the innkeeper about a masked man?" Elle asked.

"Lots of men wear masks. I didn't want to assume they were all the same guy," Hilda blinked innocently.

Elle rolled her eyes as Hilda closed the door behind them and turned to watch Elias remove his cloak and begin work on starting a fire in the hearth. "Um, how are you?"

"Seems a fairer question for you," he said, pushing the mask back to reveal his face. "You're pregnant. You shouldn't sleep outdoors even under the midday sun."

"It was a reasonable temperature and Hilda's wings are like wearing a comforter," Elle explained, but then softened her tone. There was no need to be defensive. "I'm… physically well. The baby's fine."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, removing the mask completely and hanging it up along with his cloak.

"I… needed some time apart from Mias. We had a… disagreement and I thought I'd stick it to him by staying with you."

"That's not a very mature way to handle your problems," he pointed out, as if he were one to talk.

"I…!" Elle held her tongue. It did sound childish when she put it that way. "I need to do what's in the child's best interest, right? Unless Mias can understand that, I don't think I can bring my child into the world with him…"

Elias calmly listened to Elle as she explained the situation, busying his hands with tea preparation to distract them from shaking in anger over his brother's ungratefulness. He could definitely sympathize with Mias, but to maintain the arrogance that Elle could be his and his alone and not give any thought to the child irritated him. His brother only threatened him because he knew such behavior would create a rift in the relationship, leaving Elle vulnerable, and now it had happened; just as he expected it would.

"So that's… why I'm here. I know you probably have settled into a routine here, so I don't expect you to accommodate me, especially when I have no intention of being with you, but you are family and you… do have a right to see this child if you want to. I won't take that away from you if you refuse, I promise."

"Is the bird here to stay as well?"

"Nope," Hilda smiled. "I just carried Elle's bag. I'll return home tomorrow."

"So you wish to be here with me, alone," Elias looked at her, his eyes questioning her far more than his mouth.

"Just until Mias comes to his senses," Elle clarified. "Or the baby's born I guess… I'm still not sure what I'll do once that happens."

"Well, I have no reasonable objection other than that I'm busy with work and I wouldn't know how you'd entertain yourself."

"I'm sure I can manage," Elle smiled. "Does that mean you'll let me stay?"

"If you think it's what's best for the baby," he answered, careful to bring his wording to reflect the best interests for the child need he personally seem too eager to have her in his clutches.

"Thank you Elias," Elle heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome," he replied politely.

And like that, life suddenly became a bit more interesting for him. He brought a few meals over from the pub to feed the two all while acting like every bit the gracious host while inside he wished the third party would leave. Not that he still had such contempt for Hilda, but being in casual living space with her was odd, especially when he had so many questions to ask Elle that he dare not risk letting Mias catch wind of just yet. No, he had to be patient; had to sleep on the pelt in front of the fire while the two girls took the bed; had to wake up early to prepare a light breakfast and maintain a pleasant smile until Hilda bid Elle goodbye the following morning, though she promised to check up on her as the due date grew closer.

"I've never had such an awkward visit," Elias commented from behind his mask as they watched Hilda depart on foot rather than by wing.

"She's not the type to hold grudges I guess," Elle said while they went back into the room.

"Still… her feathers gave grown back but she still cannot fly… that is my doing."

"You actually aggravated old wounds Helga caused… you can't take all the blame."

"I suppose so," he said quietly, taking a seat at the small wooden table beside the fireplace.

"Um, so, when do you go to work?" Elle asked, rocking back and forth on her feet as she sought to redirect their conversation.

"I don't have usual hours," he explained. "Nor do I think I'll go looking for work today. I have plenty of money saved up. I only work to occupy my time."

"Oh…"

"…You know this place isn't exactly comfortable," he continued. "There's no plumbing or proper heating."

"So I noticed," Elle said dryly, not very found of using a public outhouse this morning with a full bladder.

"And you're sure you want to stay here?"

"Well I suppose I could find a job too. I've got plenty of energy right now, so—"

"Unheard of. You're pregnant and need not be endangering yourself with menial labor."

"I'm not expecting you to leech off you, Elias."

"I'm providing for the mother of my child," he corrected. "And it is imy/i child, isn't it, Elle? If you were so sure it was Mias', you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"…The odds are in your favor, yes," she said quietly.

"Then you and I should sit down and discuss with properly," he announced. "Starting with our living accommodations. I promise I'll find us a place with indoor plumbing and oil lamps."

"Isn't that expensive in this land?"

"This land you forget was ruled by my family. We have a bit of property just about everywhere. There's bound to be something nearby. Then of course there's food and cooking… and should you give birth here, we'll need supplies for the baby."

"Um, well… yes, I suppose so, but I'm not due until July so there's no need to get ahead of yourself."

"I can and I will," he smiled.

"I really don't want to uproot your whole new life here…" Elle said, feeling guilty for all he was suggesting, yet relieved to see a show of responsibility from at least one of the brothers.

"It's what's best for the baby," he said yet again.

"Babiies/i," Elle informed him. "Mias and I… both think it could be twins given the heart beats we heard."

"Two…?"

Elle nodded slowly. "I'm still not sure since there haven't been any kicks, but…"

"Splendid," Elias smiled. "Two is fair superior to one."

"Twice the work though," Elle forced a laugh.

"I'll do it," he kept smiling at her. "So don't worry about a moment longer."

Elle smiled and nodded. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Likewise."

* * *

Elle thought for sure she'd have to put up a few more nights in the inn with Elias, but that very afternoon she found herself in riding a hired horse drawn carriage on route to what Elias said was a promising candidate for proper living. The driver stopped outside a long stretch of stone wall with dried vines tightly coiling over the top and constricting the iron gates in the middle. Elle couldn't see the housing therein given the amount of neglected foliage, but given the other Dormaeus' estates she'd visited, her expectations were set to view something grand.

"Sir, are you sure you be wanting to stop here?" The driver asked as Elias helped Elle out of the carriage. "Dormaeus land you know. They say the place will haunt anyone who dares trespass."

"I'm not worried about that," Elias smiled, tilting his mask up to reveal his face. "Tell the village Elias Dormaeus has returned."

"E-Elias Dormaeus?!" The driver properly freaked, startling his horse.

"Go on, be off with you," he said, tossing a few coins from his satchel to the man's lap.

The driver wasted no time pulling his horse about and racing back to the village like he'd seen a ghost.

"Wh-What did you do that for?" Elle asked as Elias calmly approached the iron gates to pick the rusted lock with one of his knives.

"My name is of no use to me, but it is to you," he said as he freed the lock. "A nameless man won't be able to get you the best care, but Elias Dormaeus can. It's that simple."

"That may be true, but you're really going all out here – the exact opposite of Mias. Is there no medium with either of you?"

"You, perhaps?" He smiled at her and pushed open the gates.

Elle sighed in defeat and walked with him up the gravel roadway to the house. And it was a house, maybe a manor if you wanted it to sound grander, but it was significantly smaller than Mias' by a forth, perhaps even more. It had two stories though and a small third floor attic by the looks of the windows and perhaps by Elle's estimation probably held only a few rooms, but still, even against the bare trees and brush, she imagined it'd be a beautiful, shady place come the hot summer days when she was due to give birth.

"I think it was one of the safe houses my father would send our mother to when conflict arose at the main estate," Elias said as they looked up at the main doors. "Some of my uncles were still alive when she was brought here and made pregnant, so to prevent my uncles from interfering my father would send her to a house in the middle of some small village where word and rumor travel slowly."

"I see…" Elle said quietly, putting a hand on her stomach. "So, how long do you think it's been since anyone lived here?"

"Perhaps a decade or more," Elias pulled open the front doors only to be greeted by the stagnant scent of dust and stillness. "Yeah… it's been a while."

Elle cautiously stepped inside as Elias began pulling drapes open to let in the light to the open living room. The furniture was covered with sheets and there weren't very many items on tables, save a few oil lamps and candlestick holders. There was a thick layer of dust on every surface, but nothing a broom couldn't solve.

"What do you think?" Elias asked.

"I… It's lovely, but are you sure? I asked Mias to just… help and get himself mentally prepared for this baby, but you're changing your entire life!"

"So?"

"SO?! Aren't you even the least bit resentful? Or annoyed it's not all about you anymore? I mean, you two are brothers so when you're this bi polar, it makes me think you're messing with me!"

"Resentful? No. I can always adapt to what ever situation I'm in. I will admit I didn't think I'd find myself in this sort of situation, but I'm very glad I am. Whether you accept it or not does not change the fact I'm in love with you. The only thing that annoys me is how Mias has treated you, but for that I am also grateful because it has brought you back to me," he said as he approached her.

"Elias," Elle stopped him by putting a hand to his chest before he could get any closer to her.

"…I've overstepped my boundaries," he moved back. "Forgive me."

"I-It's fine," Elle blushed. "N-Now we should get some brooms and dust clothes and clean this place out a bit."

"I can do it."

"As can I. I think I can handle pushing a broom—OOHH!" She quickly braced a hand against the wall and put the other over her stomach.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Elias quickly offered his body for balance.

"It… kicked," Elle said, amazed at the odd sensation and slowly smiled. "That was definitely a kick! It kicked!"

Worry fled from Elias expression. He was relieved to see it was something that brought a smile to face.

"It's still doing it, I think," Elle grabbed Elias hand and put it to her swollen abdomen without a second thought. "Can you feel it?"

Elias' cheeks took a rosy color and he nodded his head quietly.

"For a couple weeks now all I've felt is a sort of fluttering sensation, but never anything I'd call a kick so I wasn't sure if it was really moving in there… but I guess it is now," she beamed.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?" Elias suggested. "I'll clean and air out what I can while we still have daylight."

"Just for a little while, then I'm helping too," Elle insisted.

Knowing he couldn't fight Elle's stubbornness, Elias conceded to let Elle dust once the kicks in her womb subsided. After readying the parlor, they headed down the hall to make sure the first floor bathroom and kitchen were in working order, and after clearing the dust and testing the water, Elias decided to make a run back into town for groceries and supplies the house was lacking.

Elle sent him off and washing out some of the cookery before returning to dusting, this time up and along the stairwell situated to the right side a few feet from the entry way. She found herself upstairs after a while and began dusting and airing out one of the bedrooms. She found the linens and comforters packed neatly in the trunk before the bed and saw fit to make at least one room up before the day's end, and given the late winter sun, she only had time to do that much before Elias returned.

With more cleaning and tinkering left to do, the two ended up eating dinner in front of the fireplace in the parlor. The food and conversation were both quite pleasant, finally giving Elle a relaxed atmosphere where she didn't have to worry so much about her pregnancy.

Elias set their plates to the side and lowered himself further onto the thick rug they were seated upon. He didn't stop to contemplate asking before wrapping his arms around Elle's middle and gently laying his head against her stomach.

"…W-What are you doing?" Elle blushed. Even if he was simply being affectionate with the child, it was still her body he was touching.

"Listening," he said quietly.

"I see that, but…" she wanted to object, but it seemed almost cruel to when he seemed so genuinely infatuated with the unborn child. She held her tongue and allowed him to do as he pleased, so long as he kept it appropriate.

And he did: his hands rubbed her aching back while his head nestled into her belly like he somehow would be able to get closer to the baby.

"Hey… how long do you intend to stay like this?" Elle asked, poking his defenseless cheek.

"I was just thinking…" he told her, still speaking softly. "I know you said these days together will not last, and still I find myself hoping they will… you and me… our child… our children even, in this house… living somewhat normally… it would be… nice."

"Yes, it would…" Elle admitted. "But I still love Mias and I have to give him a chance to accept being a father."

"To hell with Mias," he said, lifting his head from her belly to look her in the eye. "Somehow I think if he were willing, he would have put forth more of an effort by now. I know I cannot change your feelings for him, but I will make you love me more. I swear it. That night with you was the happiest time of my life and I know you having conceived is proof you and I are not done."

"I-It's just a coincidence…!"

"Then why are you back with me?"

"B-Because I trust you!" Elle confessed. "I know it might seem really strange, but I know I can count on you… maybe it's because I know you still have feelings for me and I'm taking advantage of them… and I also feel bad for denying you the right to see the baby… It seemed like what I had to do to protect my family with Mias, but… if it's a family Mias doesn't even want… I… I don't know…"

"I don't mind being used by you," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't feel guilty. I want to do this for you."

"But I don't want to hurt you either Elias…" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's incredibly unfair to you for me to do this…"

"I can handle myself," he told her, placing his other hand on her other cheeks and holding her head delicately. "Although physically, I'm barely able to restrain myself from taking your lips."

"E-Exactly, and you shouldn't have to—"

"I don't intend to," he smirked, promptly stealing a deep kiss from her lips. "You take advantage of me; I take advantage of you. Seems a fair compromise, does it not?"

"Mias will never forgive me if I do!"

"Good. Then you can truly be mine," he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm going to bed!" Elle announced, managing to get up before Elias could kiss her. "I only made one bed so you're stuck on the couch tonight!"

"Oh my, I feel like this is a genuine lover's dispute," he chuckled as he watched her scurry up the stairs. "Good night, Elle. Sweet dreams, my love."

"Blow it out your ass, Elias!" She called down to him before slamming and locking the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Spring finally came a few weeks later, and by then the house and the property were looking picturesque as the trees budded and flower sprouts crept up in the gardens. Snow and gray were gone and the sun and green returned ever so softly, not wanting to overwhelm the region all at once. Gentle breezes made the curtains in Elle's bedroom flutter and the loud twittering of birds awakened her far too early for her liking. Did they have to sing on the branch right outside her window at 4 AM? Apparently so.

She yawned and wished she could turn over to sleep on her stomach, but the baby bump made it impossible. She stayed in bed, resting her eyes mostly until rays of sun slipped their way through her window, hit the mirror of her vanity, and reflected to Elle's eyes. She groaned, but forced herself upright. She'd best get something to eat before the children woke up in her womb and began kicking. And Elle knew there were two. There had to be. She felt kicks on both sides of her stomach and doubted at 30 weeks that was all the work of one baby.

She neglected to get dressed, in favor of wearing her night robe and slippers for a while. She slowly made her way downstairs, one hand on the railing, the other holding her stomach. She felt huge, her back hurt from the extra weight and from the babies moving against her spine when she slept, she had to make frequent bathroom trips when her darling unborn chose to squeeze it like a stress ball, and worst of all she had an unbelievable craving for sex. And she still had two more months of this before they were scheduled to be born.

Elle had seated herself at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a few pieces of bread with jam reading over and jotting new notes in her pregnancy journal when Elias woke up and came down to begin his day with a hot drink and a light breakfast. He'd shaved again, finally, and looked like he'd made an attempt to brush his hair before pulling it back into a loose ponytail. With the warmer weather, he'd taken to only wearing his trousers around the house, much to Elle's dismay. Whether it if it was intentional or not, it was tempting her in the worst way, but her resolve remained firm, much like Elias' abs. Oh heaven, help her, she pleaded internally as she watched him out of the corner of her eye take a seat adjacent to her.

"Good morning," he yawned before stuffing a slice of bread in his mouth.

"Good morning," she replied calmly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a beached whale," she confessed wearily.

Elias chuckled. "You're almost there, Elle."

"Almost is not enough," she groaned. "And as big as I feel, these kids have got to be a decent size so I doubt I'm going to have fun pushing them out in a few weeks."

"About the birth…" He asked cautiously. "Do you want Mias there?"

"Of course I do, but if he doesn't want to be there, fine. He'll probably hate the children permanently depending on how bad my body tears."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," he said optimistically. "I know a far share about treating wounds so I should be able to salvage the wreckage."

Elle shot him an unamused glare as he chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad at least one of us is assured," Elle said as she nibbled on a hard boiled egg, only to feel a kick. "And they're awake…"

Elias chuckled and got out of his chair to kiss her stomach. "Good morning, babies."

Elle sighed as only a frustrated mother could and continued eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning Mias!" Abernos and Hilda sang in unison as the magician opened the front door to see who was pounding on it so early in the morning.

Upon seeing their faces, he instantly tried to close it, but the two insisted on their being allowed in and pushed there way through.

"C'mon, Mias, don't be such a grump," Hilda scolded.

"I'm not taking any bloody childcare lessons from you!" He barked.

"We're not here about that," Abernos said, producing an envelope. "We wanted to invite you to celebrate our commitment ceremony with us."

"What?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow and snatched the envelope, quickly tearing it open to read the contents. "You know you can call it a wedding."

"We think commitment ceremony sounds more appropriate since we're not normal practitioners of human rites," Hilda smiled. "Plus it's outdoors and we'll be wearing traditional Stag dress used in other celebrations."

"I know it sounds a bit silly, but we both agreed you should come," Abernos said shyly. "You're… kind of the reason we met, so we'd be really grateful if you'd be there."

Mias scratched the stubble on his chin and groaned. "Do you really think a Dormaeus could stand in amongst Stag Lord Maglagnos and his men?"

"Why not? You're our friend," Abernos smiled.

"Unless you plan on causing trouble," Hilda added.

"And Elle will be there?"

"Of course. I'm going to deliver her invitation this afternoon," Hilda said. "Why? Don't tell me you haven't even visited her since she left?"

Mias' silence gave her the answer.

Hilda's feathers ruffled up. "Unbelievable. Are you just giving up then?!"

"Hilda," Abernos tried to calm her down.

"No Abernos!" Hilda marched right up to Mias, sticking her pointer finger into his chest. "Listen, I don't know what plan could possibly involve doing nothing! You love her and she loves you so why the hell are you being so stubborn about this? She needs you now more than ever to be supportive of this! You chased her right into Elias' arms so don't you be surprised if she decides she's better off with him! You'll have no one left to blame but yourself!"

"I'm aware of that!" He shouted back. "But even if I commit to it, there's no guarantee I can bring myself to love it. Apparently my way of loving Elle isn't even appropriate, so how the hell am I supposed to rear a child correctly? Just look at my family… If she wants the child so damn much, she'll want it raised to be 'good', something I am not. Elias may not be much better, but he at least wants it… This time he's the lesser of two evils."

Hilda took a deep breath and steadied herself. "But you don't sound like you want to be."

"Of course I don't. Why would I give her up? I'd be mad to. She's been so cheerful about this child though while I cannot muster the sense enough to feign it."

"They say if you feed yourself a lie enough it becomes truth," Abernos said. "I know it seems… odd, but if you force yourself to take responsibility, maybe it won't be so bad. It's all about letting yourself be susceptible to change."

"As if it could be that simple," Mias grumbled.

"It is," Hilda told him quite matter-of-factly. "You just don't think that way because you're human and you overcomplicate things."

"She has a point," Abernos agreed.

"And we're all willing to help you Mias, you just have to ask!"

"I don't need your help," he growled, pushing both of them out the door.

"H-Hey! What about our ceremony?!" Abernos asked.

"I'll think about it!" He said, before slamming the door on their tails.

Hilda and Abernos exchanged glances and sighed in unison. They both knew there wasn't much they could do. There'd be no helping Mias if he wasn't in the state of mind to allow it.

Behind closed doors, Mias took another look at his invitation, wondering just how the once notorious sorcerer Mathias Dormaeus was now friends with such creatures. His life had already changed a great amount within a year's time, too much for his comfort, and now his resistance to it had turned into regression: pacing the halls in the huge manor without another soul to distract his mind and entertain him. Even if he and Elle had a dispute, she was always still there to shoot him a glare and confront his stubbornness, but this time she wasn't.

He knew he'd been a complete ass, he wouldn't deny it, but he hadn't expected to cross her limit of intolerable behavior. Reflecting back on it, it definitely wasn't the sort of behavior acceptable by any decent mother-to-be. Try as he may, he never could pull Elle away from her deeper set morals – it was why she was so fun to tease after all.

He took another look at the invite, picturing the two idiots so perfectly happy with each other. If they could breed, they'd no doubt have a house overflowing with children and still be just as in love. Perhaps he just wasn't the type of man destined to have a family, but the idea of Elias assuming the role pissed him off further. To think that a child from Elle's womb would be calling Elias 'father' and seeking him for protection and guidance in life seemed so unfair.

And then Mias had a small epiphany. His mind had been too overwhelmed with the horrifying younger years of a child's life, he hadn't considered what they'd be like once they could walk and talk. Would Elias be able to teach them properly? Regardless of paternity, these were Dormaeus children and Mias would not have them raised below the high standards of their name. Elias was too rough and wild, not nearly as cultured as he was. He couldn't be trusted to see their education and exploration of this world. Elle would do her best, but she wasn't a native of this realm so her knowledge would only go so far.

He still had a reputation to uphold, one that would be passed down to the next generation. If by some small miracle he was the father, he had to do what was right for the sake of the Dormaeus. Perhaps it was that simple after all.

* * *

Elle decided to take advantage of the lovely spring day to sit outside and read. The light was perfect and the smell of freshly blooming flowers made the occasional breeze all the more pleasant, and best of all, it seemed to keep the babies calm as they didn't seem to kick as much when she was seated outside.

With the house in no further need of attention, Elias kept himself busy with yard work. He didn't look like he particularly enjoyed pulling weeds, Elle caught him grumbling about a lot, but he still continued with the task. She wondered why he just didn't hire someone, but then realized no one would want him for an employer.

She heard his boots approaching from around back where she assumed he continued weeding, but when she looked up from the pages of her novel he greeted her with a bouquet of flowers and a sly smile. "What's all this?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Elle smiled a bit as she marveled at the array of colorful blossoms with a grateful blush across her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Elle looked at him and his still dirty fingers from working the grounds.

A mix of emotions welled up, even her conscious telling her he'd been nothing but good to her the past couple months. She hadn't intended to give her twenty-first birthday much celebration given all the other events taking place, in fact she'd almost forgotten about it herself, but here Elias was thinking and taking care of everything. Everything. Even if he was playing the perfect man just to win her over, his efforts were still greatly appreciated. So much so that Elle didn't give it second thought when she put a hand behind his head and pulled his lips down to hers.

"Thank you," she said after the quick kiss, and smiled kindly at him, her arms retreating from around him.

"That's dangerous you know," he grinned, leaning back over her. "I can't just have one kiss."

"It's all you're getting," she smirked, pushing him back.

"Oh c'mon, Elle, please?" He begged with a mischievous smile on his face as he set the bouquet aside to make use of both his hands.

"Elias, I'm serious," she giggled, knowing she was safe since there was no way he'd force her and risk hurting the babies.

"Is it so wrong that I wish to show you some affection?" He pouted, dipping his head to kiss her stomach instead. "I can't spoil these two properly yet after all…"

"Nice try," Elle replied, still trying to shoe him off with her book, but the gentle kisses to her abdomen even over her clothing felt a little too good today.

"I love you," Elias said softly, confusing Elle because she wasn't sure if he was addressing the babies or her. Not that it truly mattered which as either made the words still sound so sweet on his lips. Even if this was all a ploy to win her over, she knew his feelings for her and the children were genuine. Despite being the one who kept that love unrequited, it made Elle feel for him the way she did the night they were together.

She relented a little, placing her hand upon his head to run her fingers through his unusually soft, dark hair. She pet him like a dog, not wanting the touch to seem too intimate, but it appeared any touch she gave him Elias relished in.

He lifted his head, his eyes focused on hers with a mix of love and desire, charming her defenses enough to drop as he leaned up and placed his lips against hers, kissing her tentatively.

It was certainly a welcomed sensation and Elias delivered it over and over with unusual gentleness and admiration for her.

"I love you," he whispered with his lips mere centimeters apart from hers, his nose brushing against the tip of hers, assuring her that this time he definitely meant it to be heard by her ears.

"…I know," Elle replied, knowing she couldn't return the sentiment, but at least wanted to acknowledge his feelings.

"Then you must know how you are torturing me…" he confessed.

"I know," Elle bowed her head. "And I'm sorry Elias…"

"No, don't be," he forced a smile. "I'm happy you've willing been a part of my life for this long. I know it cannot be easy for you to be away from my brother, but I hope your time here has been beneficial for their sake…"

Elle and Elias both placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm sure it has. I do miss Mias, but my stress levels have been greatly reduced staying here with you."

"Then… this is where you should stay," he said, wrapping his hand around hers. "I still want to you be my wife, and you have any inclination to accept, I want you to at least think about it seriously this time."

"…You're not just asking to lay claim to me over Mias?"

"Ha, like marriage would prevent Mias from trying to take you from me," Elias chuckled a little. "No, it's for my own selfish reasons I'm afraid."

Elle blushed and had her mouth halfway open to speak when Elias paused her.

"Let's finish this discussion later, Elle," he said, turning his head to the front gate where something was in the process of hopping the wall. "We have company."

They both stood up and witnessed Hilda reaching the top of the stone wall and tumbling over to the ground after a rush of air caught her feathers and threw off her balance.

"Ouch," she grumbled and slowly got back to her talons.

"Hilda! What are you doing? Use the gate!" Elle scolded.

"It's locked and there's no bell or knocker!" Hilda argued as she hurried up to the front lawn where the two had been seated. "Sheesh! I didn't expect you to stay in that inn, but this place was a bit more out of the way than I expected."

"Why didn't you fly?" Elias asked.

"Oh, my wings throw off the Runes and I still can't fly properly without magic yet," she confessed lightheartedly. "Anyway, enough about that, I came to see how Elle's doing and to invite the both of you to my commitment ceremony to Abernos next week!"

"You have everything ready so soon?" Elle asked as Hilda produced and delivered the proper invitation in an envelope.

"All we needed was the weather's cooperation," she smiled. "The cottage we're building still needs a bit of work and I'm shit with carpentry and Abernos is a novice at best, but our Stag brethren are lending us a hand so it shouldn't be too much longer before we're all moved in and ready to start our honeymoon~"

Elias rolled his eyes.

Elle smiled. "Thank you Hilda, we'll be sure to be there."

"YAY!" Hilda clapped her hands together and jumped up and down like a hyperactive child until Elias grounded her by pressing his hand down on her head.

"Anyway," Elle tried not to laugh at Elias effectively pressing Hilda's 'off' button as she turned the conversation. "Let's go in and get this check up taken care of."

"Okay," Hilda smiled.

"Elle, I'll be out in the back if you need me," Elias told her.

"Alright," Elle smiled as she gathered her bouquet of flowers and novel before heading inside with Hilda.

"Ooh, I love the architecture," Hilda complimented the house as she stepped inside, being sure to stay on the carpets that ran over the flawless wooden floors.

"I think I prefer it to Mias' manor actually," Elle said. "It's more… quaint. Its grandeur isn't overwhelming to give it more of a family-feel."

"…Does that mean you're going to stay here when the children are born?" Hilda asked as they made their way upstairs to Elle's bedroom.

"Oh… um… well… Elias already has two cradles here and we're stock piled on clothe nappies and other supplies, so… maybe for the first six months. Until they're big enough to go on outings, you know."

Hilda looked at her skeptically as they entered the room and Elle placed her book on her nightstand and the bouquet of flowers in a vacant vase decorating the vanity. "So how's he been? Elias?"

"Would you think ill of me if I told you he's been wonderful?"

"I'd ask you to elucidate," Hilda said, plopping down on the edge of the bed and resting her chin on her hand.

"He's… just been the complete opposite of Mias, to the point it's actually a little bothersome how delicate he thinks I am, but he's been supportive, helpful, and as you can see he's providing me with way more than I need. And he's so looking forward to the birth. I can't shake him from my stomach; he's like a leech!" She laughed for a moment. "He even remembered today's my birthday… I don't know how he found it. I don't remember mentioning it."

"Today's your birthday?!" Hilda jumped up. "Why didn't you say anything?! I need to get you a present and make some sweets and—!"

"Hilda, please," Elle calmed her down.

"Okay, okay, fine," Hilda sat herself back down to recompose herself. "Continue."

"I have a feeling he's pulling out all the stops to try and win me over, and dare I say it's working even though I'm aware of it. He's… seriously committed to this. He wants everything I have to offer him, and that's putting me in a very delicate predicament. I still love Mias and I want him to be there for me and the children, but he hasn't even contacted me since I left…"

"Abernos and I saw him earlier when we delivered his invitation. I think he's sunk into a reclusive life style."

"So he's sulking?" Elle sighed. "I can't raise ithree/i children…"

"I don't think he knows how else to handle the situation, Elle," Hilda said in Mias' defense.

"I don't mean to sound like a control freak, but if he'd just listen to me and do what I ask him for once we wouldn't have this problem! I can't be his cute lil submissive lover and a mother! I want to raise some normal children!"

"And you think you can with Elias?"

"I—!" Elle paused as that realization sunk in. "If Mias can't… and Elias is still willing… then what choice do I have? I'm trying to be responsible here… And it's like you said: sometimes that means sacrifice on my part…"

"But I also want you to be happy, Elle," Hilda frowned.

"I know, and I'm not unhappy with Elias, it's just… Elias seems able to adapt better on his own… Mias… has gone right back to being alone… I guess I feel like he needs me more than Elias does, but… I also don't want him to be so dependant on me either, you know?"

"Of course," the Aquila nodded. "I scolded him myself for his behavior, but he still refused any help, and there's very little any of us can do until he realizes he's the only one with the problem."

Elle sat down on the bed next to her and folded her arms across her belly. "Well he better realize it soon…"

* * *

"Elias?" Elle leaned out one of the open rear windows to look out into the backyard to see where he was working.

"I'm right here," he answered, being just below the window yanking weeds from the flower bed.

"Hilda went home," she informed him. "Said she couldn't stay long what with all the preparations she still has to get done."

"Alright," he replied, not looking up from his work.

"…Elias, I know you're over doing it to impress me, but I assure you it's not necessary."

"Heh, it may have started out that way but doing these menial tasks help keep me distracted," he explained. "I figure I might as well put my pent up energy to good use."

"Hmm…" Elle folded her arms over the sill and laid her head down.

"What did the bird say?" He asked, finally glancing up at her.

"I probably have another 6 to 8 weeks to go," Elle said. "She also wanted to let me know I should get acquainted with a physician or midwife shortly because while Hilda can deliver a baby, if something goes wrong… well… it'll do good to have a professional there."

"Right…" Elias noted the information and sat back on his legs, brushing his bangs to one side of his face. "I think the town has two practicing physicians…"

"But will any of them be willing to help without you threatening them at knife point?"

He smirked. "Do you think me incapable of asking nicely?"

"I know you're capable, but people are still scared of you, Mister Elias Dormaeus."

"Heh, and are you afraid of me?" He asked, standing up and approaching the sill.

"Not one bit," she smiled.

"And if such a bright woman has no fear of me, then I'm sure you can help me convince others I mean to conduct myself as a proper man… and if that fails, I always have back up," he grinned.

"Play nice, Elias," Elle scolded, lifting her head up.

"Nice is no fun as I'm sure you know," he chuckled, stepping around to the back door and entered the kitchen. "I'll wash up and head to town right now."

"It's already late," Elle reminded him, glancing out the window at the low lying sun. "Why don't we make dinner and discuss things and then we both go tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you can make the journey?" He asked as he went to the sink to wash the dirt and plant debris from his hands.

"Of course I can," Elle huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not an invalid. I'm good for at least a few more weeks before I'm stuck in this house awaiting my water to break."

"I know, but twins tend to come sooner and I worry for you," he said, leaning his head over the basin to splash a bit of water on his face.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, picking up the drying cloth to hand to him.

He accepted the cloth and wiped his face first before dabbing off his hands and then draping it over the rim of the basin to dry. "Right. An early supper then?"

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Elle put forth a little more positive energy and pumped her hands forward. "I want pudding and pickles!"

Elias chuckled and consented to the odd craving. Though neither said much on the subject, both enjoyed their experimental time making meals together. A task Elias had only a few months more experience in than Elle, often leading to 'creative' results, most of which were still edible, but unappealing. Still, it was one of the activities Elle looked forward to doing.

In between digesting her meal and the day's conversations, it occurred to Elle she practically was married to Elias aside from the fact they weren't having sex, and oh how he enjoyed making that difficult for her to accept when he worked up a good sweat working in the yard and stripped down to a loose cotton shirt and trousers. Perhaps it would be easier to tell herself 'no' if he wasn't Mias' twin; if he was an entirely different person inside and out, but he wasn't. Physically the resemblance was great, but their personalities also subtly overlapped in some areas, easily convincing her body that 'no' was a definite 'maybe'. However, now even Elle's mind had changed from 'no', to a 'maybe'.

Maybe, if Mias showed no change when or if she'd see him at Abernos' and Hilda's party, then maybe, possibly, saying 'yes' to Elias' proposal was reasonable. Maybe.

But suppose Mias had changed. What would she do? Just move back in with Mias, destroying any hopes Elias had of being a family. It seemed almost cruel to do such a thing at this point, but it also seemed just as cruel to abandon Mias. If only she could have both, she fantasized, knowing full well neither brother would entertain that idea. Elle knew one relationship required the sacrifice, and desperately prayed this whole ordeal be reconciled before her own twins came into the world.

"You're in such serious thought," Elias commented post dinner when they sat in the parlor reading their respective titles, only Elias noticed Elle's book remained tented over the top of her belly bump while her eyes gazed off towards the fireplace.

"Hm? Oh," Elle's mind drifted back to the moment and she picked up her book, looked at the inside, and decided to close it. "Um… can I… ask you something?"

"Anything," he smiled, closing his own book.

"How… badly are you expecting that I choose you? R-Rather, how confidant are you?"

"Elle, I've gained a fair bit of reason and maturity in this past year. I know the reality of things always puts Mias before me. I merely wish to provide you with the environment you need, when you need it."

"That's not answering my question, Elias."

He was quiet for a moment. "Given that Mias has made no attempts in the past few weeks, I'd like to think my odds are good you'll consent to marry me and raise our children together, but… when Mias is quiet, I also worry he's planning something… perhaps he's taking so long so he can stubbornly baby proof the entire manor by himself. This I do not know, and that is why I know you cannot give me an answer. You do not yet have all the information you require and therefore cannot yet make the best decision. I understand. I would very much like to know as well, but I'm not about to give Mias any fodder in the battle for your affection."

"…Do you really think he could have matured himself in a few short weeks?"

"It's possible. Loneliness does something to a man, Elle… I know from experience… he's tasted the simpler, more conventional way of life and since we are twins, I know he won't give it up on obtaining it. I'm… not really prepared for when he bursts through those doors to take you from me yet again, but I know that day will come… and until then I'd rather enjoy what time with you I have."

Elle blushed a bit. "You're sure?"

"…Absolutely," he said quietly.

"Th-Then haven't you told me before? You know I've been worr—" Elle stopped when she saw Elias bow his head and turn it to the side.

"Can you really blame me…?" He asked, still very quietly.

"I-I… I'm sorry…" Elle said softly. "I've been wrestling with the decision since I found out I was pregnant and… I… It's not that I don't think you'd be a wonderful father Elias, or that I don't care for you, it's just… Mias… h-he's your brother… surely you understand my confliction…!"

"I do… and I imagine it's an awful decision to make knowing full well you will have to hurt one of us whether you like it or not. I'm fully prepared for it to be me, and I'll gladly do that for you, but that will not stop me from providing for my children, iever/i. And you… you will always have a home here if you need it."

"Why?" Elle asked, tears beading in her eyes. "Why are you making it so easy for me to torture you?! Are you some sort of emotional masochist?!"

"Elle," Elias left his chair to kneel before hers. "Please, don't get upset with me."

"Why not?! You're aren't! I told you before I went and conceived these bloody babies that you deserved to be happy too! Did you not believe me or do you really just enjoy me hurting you like this?!"

"Elle," he said firmly, placing his hands on her lap. "If the woman I love is happier with another man, then you should be with him. I _am_ happy you and my brother found such joy with each other, and yes, I am jealous… insanely so… but if depriving you from him causes you to cry like this, then there's no way my pain from not having you is worth it. So long as you and our children are happy, I'll be content."

"Stop it…! Stop making me want to comfort you so much…!" Elle sniffled, collapsing out of the chair and into his arms, clinging to him with all the strength she had.

"What more can I say? I love you," he smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around her torso as best he could.

Once again, he broke her resolve and Elle quickly found her lips seeking his. She kissed him repeatedly in between light sobs for air and to release her frustration with him. It must have been reverse-psychology; the more he pushed for Mias, the more Elle found herself compelled to choose him. It occurred to her in between kisses that could very well have been his intention, but his emotions were so genuine, she couldn't see him using them to manipulate her.

And Elias' emotions were genuine, his reasoning sound, and his words true… for the most part. He lied; a very small lie in his opinion, but a lie none-the-less. He would not be happy to see Elle fall back into Mias' arms. His brother had the chance to do right by her and Elle had given him more time than any decent woman would, but he knew this was because she loved him, and that sort of love couldn't be broken. Overpowered, however, was indeed a possibility.

Unless Elle were to pick up the novel Elias was reading and discover the lines he used when the hero told his love interest he'd be happy so long as she was happy, she'd remain none the wiser that she had in fact been played with an over exaggerated display of tragic angst befitting a work of Shakespeare. He composed it perfectly and over dramatized his feelings just enough to remain believable, though he was sure Elle's clever wit might detect a bit of trickery with his last lines, but it appeared her hormones were on his side, willing to let her be susceptible to him.

He grinned to himself as he watched Elle sleep in the comfort of his bed, curled up against his bare chest after two intense rounds of love making, first downstairs in front of the fireplace and then upstairs in his bedroom. He'd admit the move was underhanded, but with the fate of his children at hand, he saw as one last necessary move of villainy.

He ran his hand through Elle's hair and glanced out towards the starry night sky, a grin still on his face. If twins had any telepathic ability with one another, Elias simply said 'Check', in hopes Mias knew he was dangerously close to losing this game.

* * *

Chapters 106 - 111


	25. Chapter 25

Mias kept himself perfectly composed as he rode his horse through the forest on route to the Stag brother's residence. He knew he was drawing near when the sounds of hammers and the cutting of wood grew louder. He halted Ares just short of the clearing where their settlement lay and found Abernos' idea of a having a house of his own didn't mean having it far from Berenos'. The cottage lay at the opposite end of clearing, no more than ten meter's from the other's door. I appeared he missed the point of independence, but that wasn't any concern of Mias', he had business with the Aquila and not the Stag.

He found the couple oddly looking serious for once as they exchanged ideas about interior design and decoration along with Fionos who was eager to help where ever he could.

"Aside from a bed, table and chairs, and a book shelf, I can't think of what else would be necessary," Abernos told Hilda.

"Make sure you have plenty of storage so the place doesn't look cluttered," Mias said as he approached the three. "But I can tell from the perimeters, space wasn't a priority."

"Was that meant to be helpful or hurtful?" Fionos asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Mias avoided answering and looked to Hilda. "Can I talk to you?"

"Me?" Hilda blinked, a bit surprised Mias would come out all this way to speak with her. She looked to Abernos.

"I can handle it. Go on," he smiled, placing a hand on Fionos' head. "I'll brainstorm with Fio until you return."

"Thank you darling~," Hilda beamed and pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"Good. Come," Mias grabbed her arm mid-kiss and dragged her off without another word.

"Wah! Hey! I'm coming already! Jeez, you're so impatient!" Hilda complained as Mias dragged her into the privacy of the forest.

"What could that be about?" Fionos asked, not knowing if he should be more concerned with Mias' intentions for the Aquila.

Abernos looked on at the two before they disappeared from view. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure of it. "Maybe he's…"

"Hm?" Fionos looked up at him to listen closer.

"Oh, n-nevermind Fio," Abernos forced another smile. "Let's start thinking about what else will need before Berenos and the others finish all the carpentry work."

"Right!" Fionos smiled with vigor, ready to put his mind to thought.

Sensing Mias wasn't doing this on a lark, Hilda kept her mouth shut and waited for him to begin the conversation. He led her a fair ways into the brush and looked around cautiously before releasing her arm and clearing his throat. "You… have experience with infants?"

"All Aquila do," Hilda said. "It's sort of an obvious bit of knowledge to have when you're from an all female species."

"I'm not asking about your kind, I'm asking about you," he crossed his arms with a grumpy frown on his face. "I've taken the liberty to procure all necessary material needs, but I confess I have no experience with infants. I'm sure it cannot be that difficult if you can manage it."

"Gee, thanks," Hilda said with unenthused sarcasm.

"And I of course have read medical texts on the subject, but there's a certain amount of knowledge one can only gain through personal experience and advice, so I find myself forced to ask you: How do I be a good father?"

"Er, what makes you think I know how a father should behave?"

"You're the expert, aren't you?"

"I never claimed to be! I only know how to do things from a female perspective!"

"Then why did you waste your time telling me I could ask you for advice?!"

"B-Because I want to help you!" Hilda confessed. "And I hate to say it, but if you've already familiarized yourself with the needs of an infant, there's not to much more I can give you advice on. Each child is different. You'll learn as you go."

"That is unacceptable! I must be thoroughly prepared if I want to have any hope of keeping Elle by my side!"

"I-I think so long as you make the effort, that's all that'll matter to her."

"And if it doesn't? What if Elias is just better at it than I am? I can't allow that to be!"

"You can do it…?" Hilda said cautiously, wondering if all Mias simply needed was encouragement. "Just think of them as little versions of Elle who'll need way more looking after than she does."

"Little versions of Elle?" Mias repeated, envisioning a set of twin girls instead of twin boys as his ego first led him to imagine. A harem of cute little girls certainly had more of an appeal, and the perverted aura it cast out made Hilda regret her comment.

"You're unbelievable," Hilda sighed. "But boy or girl, they'll be depending on both of you to raise them. You're the only one capable of teaching them magic, right?"

"That's true," Mias admitted.

"So there, that's one you have up on Elias. Other than that you really just have to be patient and remember a baby can't do anything for itself. All it can do to help you know it needs something is by crying, and they cry a lot, but that's because they need so much. Every two hours they should be fed, nappy changed regularly, make sure they get plenty of sleep, and this is really important: you have to love them."

"A bit of a high demand for people I haven't even met."

"Affection and play are very important to a young one's development, but for the first few months all you need to do is rock them and kiss them, and just talk to them. They may not understand or be able to talk back, but it helps them familiarize a voice and it'll help you bond with them."

"And you think I'll be able to do that?"

"Mhm," Hilda nodded happily. "Your personality attests to it. You will want those children when you see them; I bet my life on it."

Mias thought for a moment. "Then it's settled. I'll see to it Elle comes back home for the remainder of her pregnancy. I'll be the first man to see those children. I'll deliver them myself if I have to."

"You're hyping yourself up a bit prematurely Mias," Hilda giggled. "But that's good to hear. I'm sure Elle will be happy to see you've changed your mind."

"It's that anything has changed, I simply want what is mine and if this is what I must do to procure it, then so bet it."

"That's the spirit!" Hilda cheered. "That's the Mias, I know!"

"You are one peculiar bird…" he commented dryly. "You'll make a Stag a perfect mate."

"I certainly hope so. Oh, so, are we done? I should really get back. I still have to figure out how I'm going to do all that cooking," she groaned, trying to tuck her wings further back behind her. "Bloody wings… what good are they to me if I can't fly…?"

"Hm," Mias grabbed her by the arm again and yanked her towards him. "I recall that I owe you a favor, so consider this my wedding present to you."

"Eh?"

Abernos and Fionos were peacefully continuing the blueprints for the cottage when they heard Hilda's unmistakable high-pitched shriek echo throughout the woods. All the Stag in the clearing stopped and looked in the direction of the scream while Helga took off from the thatched roof she'd been weaving with the help of a few young Stag.

"Fio, you stay here!" Abernos told his younger brother and raced off behind Helga.

"HILDA!" Both her sister and fiancé cried out for her as they arrived at part of the forest where she and Mias were meeting.

"HEATHEN! YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER?!" Helga roared, preparing to assault Mias before even taking the opportunity to inspect her sister's condition.

Mias was able to dodge the infuriated Aquila easily. He expected things would play out this and was none surprised when they had.

"It's alright Helga!" Hilda called to stop her sister. "I'm fine! I just… didn't know how else I should express myself…"

Abernos ran up, out of breath, but still determined to keep going until he knew Hilda was alright. He saw her figure from behind collapsed halfway to the ground and if not for the sheen off her golden brown hair, would have thought it was someone else. She had no wings or tail feathers, no feathery down along her lower legs, and small, human feet replaced the anisodactyl talons. He had to stop for a moment; just to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Hilda…?"

"Hm?" She turned her head around and smiled, quickly trying to get to her new feet but their function differed enough for her not to step properly and she promptly fell flat onto her face.

"Clumsy bird," Mias rolled his eyes. He predicted that would happen too.

"Wh-What have you done to her?!" Helga demanded, not quite sure how to handle seeing her sister as a human and not an Aquila.

"Simple. I combined my talent for manipulation of physical form magic with her Runes to effectively 'seal' the Aquila part of her. Since I used Runes, she should be able to transform back and forth as she sees fit."

Abernos helped Hilda to her feet and gave her a look over from the front. He still looked to be in shock from the sight.

"D-Don't you like it…?" Hilda asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I-I didn't ask him. He just sprung the spell on me. It's not because I'm unhappy with myself!"

"…It's just you look so… pretty," he said, blushing a bit himself. "N-Not that I didn't think you were pretty as an Aquila! I think it's just because I'm supposed to be attracted to human females—no! I mean, you! I'm attracted to you!"

She giggled with her usual bubbliness and looked over toward Mias, beaming. "Thank you, Mias."

"Just put it to good use. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks since you left my household. I expect your wedding buffet to be superb."

"Does that mean you're coming?!" She asked excitedly.

Mias didn't answer. He hastened over to his horse, mounted the saddle with one fluid motion, and took off without another word.

"What's his problem? Is he afraid to be nice?" Helga asked, not seeing the irony in her asking such a question.

"Yeah," Abernos answered, pulling Hilda as close to him as he could.

"Ugh, if you two are going to be lovey-dovey, at least wait 'til I leave," Helga walked past them, not having any stomach for cutesy love.

Abernos and Hilda both exchanged a look before smiling, and kissing.

* * *

Less than a week later on a warm, late spring day, no one objected to seeing the simple display of affection between Abernos and Hilda as a kiss concluded their commitment ceremony, followed by cheers and a round of applause from the small gathering of friends and family.

Elle and Elias arrived slightly late due to the twins bouncing on Elle's bladder and prevented them from socializing before the ceremony. Despite the number of guests, she hadn't spotted Mias among them, which concerned her. Surely if he didn't attend for the sake of Abernos and Hilda, he'd attend knowing she'd be there and they could see one another.

"Do you need a toilet?" Elias asked, noticing how she kept looking around. His face once again concealed behind a mask for the sake of keeping the Stags ignorant of his presence. Elle warned him thoroughly beforehand that he not do anything to ruin this day for Hilda and Abernos and that meant once again donning a mask.

"No, they're kicking against my spine now," Elle told him, putting a hand behind her back to rub the aching area.

"Should I find you a place to lie down?"

"I'm alright," she smiled, noticing a familiar shade of dark hair through the crowd. "Oh! Miss Viola's here!"

"My mother?" Elias sounded hesitant as Elle dragged him through the gathering of mostly Stags to see the woman.

"Miss Viola!" Elle called out to her.

The elder woman turned her head and immediately smiled warmly with a gentle violet gaze. "Elle!"

Elle let go of Elias' arm in favor of hugging the woman as best she could manage with her huge belly. "I've missed you! Have you been well?"

"The best I've been in years," she smiled and looked down at Elle's belly. "Alu told me you were pregnant, but my… you must be having twins."

"I'm fairly certain I am," Elle smiled. "Oh! How are Bernard and Ia? I heard she was expecting too!"

"Ia gave birth two weeks ago to a boy."

"What's his name?"

"She named him Mathias," Viola tried not to laugh. "She's convinced he was a gift from her big brother and I suppose she's right given he broke the spell preventing conception."

"That's… wonderful, but she really shouldn't stroke Mias' ego like that," Elle giggled. "Speaking of which, have you seen Mias?"

"He isn't with you?" Viola looked over at the masked man.

"Er, no, this is… uh… his business associate who's accompanying me," Elle lied, remembering Viola thought Elias was dead.

"Business associate?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is that all you've been reduced to Elias?"

Both Elle and Elias seemed surprised.

"What?" Viola asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm kept well informed. Besides, I'm his mother. Do you really think I wouldn't recognize my own son?"

"You… weren't supposed to find out," Elias said quietly. "The last thing I want was to cause you more pain…"

"Mias didn't tell me. Alu did."

"Alu?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Viola smirked. "He and I are, to put it politely, involved."

"Wh-What? You and…? B-But Mother… you're…! He…!"

"I'm a grown woman Elias. After all I've been through, don't you think I deserve to live out the rest of my life in peace with someone who actually cares for me? He feels the same… being lonely at our age is hard, but we have each other now."

"…If it makes you happy, then…" Even with his face hidden behind a mask, it was obvious that Elias was uncomfortable with the idea.

Viola smiled and touched Elias' hand. "I'm happy to see you've returned to your kind self. I know I won't have to worry so much about you anymore."

"Mother…" Elias quietly draped his arms over her and hugged her.

"It's alright," Viola smiled, encircling her arms around him. "I forgive you."

Elle smiled and stole away from the seen to give mother-and-son some private time together. Knowing Ia now had a son too, Elle looked to her stomach with a pensive look. She hadn't thought too much about the gender of either baby before, but now found herself oddly enchanted with the idea of having a son, perhaps even two. She'd raise him to be a perfect gentleman: kind, polite, and educated, provided the Dormaeus' genes didn't make him too much of an arrogant ass. The combination made her reflect on her favorite literary anti-hero from Pride and Prejudice and while it was his surname, somehow it'd seem fitting as a given name for her son: Darcy Dormaeus.

"ELLE!" Hilda practically knocked her off her feet as the bride threw her arms around her.

"WAH! Hilda!" Elle gasped in surprised, being snapped from her train of thought.

"Isn't this all just perfect?!" Hilda exclaimed. "I'm so happy you could be here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Elle smiled, hugging her tight. "You look beautiful."

"I know. I got to practice my sewing skills since all these males had no proper costuming for females," Hilda explained as she twirled around in his gossamer dressings for Elle to admire fully.

"I was actually commenting more on your human appearance, but yes, your gown is lovely too," Elle smiled warmly, looking through the crowd for Abernos. She spotted him sharing congratulatory antler-knocks with his mates while in the company of Berenos, Fionos, and their father, Maglagnos. "It's good to see Abernos so happy."

"Yeah," Hilda blushed. "I just hope I have the power to keep him happy, but that's why I wanted to do this."

"I wish I had that sort of conviction," Elle sighed. "I envy you, Hilda."

"We all have our struggles, Elle," Hilda said comfortingly. "I don't think you'd you're yours any easier if you'd gone through what I have. You just need to suffer through it sometimes, and sooner or later you'll arrive at the answer you need."

"Yes, but I'm going to be giving birth sometime in the next two months so I'd really prefer it arrive sooner," Elle forced a smile and patted her stomach.

Almost on cue, Elle heard her name being called and whirled around as quickly as she could to address it. She saw Mias, dressed all prim and proper – almost inappropriate for the occasion – smiling her with a crooked grin.

"Mias! There you are!" Hilda said. "I was worried you didn't make it."

"I made it," he said, his eyes not leaving Elle's.

"Oh," Hilda sensed their wanting to be alone and stepped back. "I'm going to go see if the food's ready to be set out."

As Hilda flittered away, Mias closed the distance between himself and Elle, promptly embracing her tightly. "Elle… I've missed you…"

"I never said you couldn't visit me…" she sniffled, her hormones making it easy to tear up. "You didn't send me any letters or even messages by word of mouth…"

"…I thought it'd be best to keep my distance. I didn't want to risk upsetting you given your condition," he explained, brushing his fingers through her hair. "It's good to see you're well."

Elle nodded her head into his chest and clutched onto his clothing. "Elias has taken great care of me."

"As I would hope he would, but Elle, you need to come home now," Mias told her. "I've given it a lot of thought and I won't lie to you, I am still not keen on the idea of children, however I am willing to try… for your sake, and theirs… so please say you'll come back home with me."

Elle beamed happily, but before she could say 'yes', Elias interrupted the two.

"Good to see you brother," he said with no sincerity.

"Elias," Mias crossed his arms, just as non-enthused to see his twin.

"Elias, you promised you wouldn't cause trouble," Elle scolded fiercely under her breath.

"I'm not causing trouble, I merely want my brother to be fully aware of the situation," he grinned maliciously towards Mias.

Mias realized what he meant all too quickly. He feared as much and had prepared for it, but that didn't mean facing it in reality became any easier. "…You've slept with him?"

Elle didn't deny it, but nor did she find she had the strength to admit it again. She bowed her head out of guilt and clenched her teeth and fists, ready to hear Mias' rage over the ordeal.

"It… It doesn't matter!" Mias declared. "I still love you and want you to come home with me."

Elias frowned, momentarily feeling he might lose, but he knew another way to win. "Really? Even if you knew she came to me?"

"What?!" Mias bared his teeth in anger.

"Oh yes, I told her she was free to return to you and instead she chose to embrace me. She begged for me to make love to her, and of course I obliged her dear brother. It's not everyday a woman who claims she loves you is so eager to ride my cock—"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mias swung his fist forward straight into Elias' nose where the bone broke with a loud crunch.

"MIAS! ELIAS! STOP!" Elle shouted as Elias quickly got to his feet and dove at his brother.

The party guests promptly stopped talking and gathered around the brewing fight. Elle watched in embarrassment and horror as the two continued fighting, bare knuckled, but that was worse than magic versus knives. They were pounding each other raw like pieces of meat without a care for the scene they were causing. This fighting between them would never stop, she realized. Not while she was around.

As painful as it was, Elle found her answer.

"YOU STUPID BRATS!" Viola scolded at the top of her lungs while Alu used a Rune spell to pull the two apart and into the restraining arms of many Stags. "How  _dare_  you do this here?! I'm  _mortified!_ "

Elias and Mias both turned their heads away from her.

"Today is about my brother, Mias, how could you?" Berenos said as he kept the sorcerer restrained.

"My sister just wanted a nice, simple celebration and you go and ruin it?" Helga held her sharpened fingernails to Elias' neck. "You belong back in the ground."

"It's a wonder Elle puts up with either one of them," Abernos commented as he held Hilda in a comforting embrace.

Hilda looked around the gathered crowd and quickly realized Elle wasn't among them. "Where is she…?"

* * *

Elle wasn't in the mood to be found. She was fed up with the whole situation. Mias or Elias. Elias or Mias. If the two could at least interact with one another in a civilized manner, perhaps they would be able to work something out, but Elle saw that was for naught. The unfortunate answer, she realized, was that she shouldn't be with either of them. For the sake of her children and her sanity, she couldn't. Enough was enough. She was better off on her own.

She ran as far as she could on her own legs before fatigue set in and the twins began kicking. She braced herself against a tree and held her stomach comfortingly. "Don't worry… Mummy's being reckless for your sakes… I promise you'll have some normalcy once you're born."

As if they understood, the kicking stopped and Elle pushed herself onward. She knew it wasn't long before the wedding party turned into search party and decided to get as far away as she could on foot before the heat of the day compelled her to rest again.

She was far enough in, she decided, and started stripping out of her clothes. Stark naked in the forest, she balled up her clothes and hid them in the notch of a nearby tree to make sure it wouldn't be easily found. The task completely she took a deep breath and transformed herself into her rodent form, the process taking slightly longer than usual given her pregnancy.

"Sorry kids…" she squeaked before continuing to walk on all fours. It strangely relieved the pressure on her spine, but made her belly feel even heavier as she tried to keep it from dragging along the forest floor.

She walked a while longer until the light faded from the sky, and not wanting to become a meal for any predators, Elle squeezed herself into a small rodent hole and tumbled down into a nest already populated by a group of dormice.

The true rodents looked at her for a moment, twitched there noses, and then scurried about to help her nestle into their collection of straw and grasses where a few other mother mice were nursing tiny, hairless young.

"Oh…" Elle blushed, feeling a bit weird to have been so readily accepted by this family of rodents, but immediately found relief that they at least behaved sensibly. She curled up in the grass bedding and got comfortable, even as a few other mice snuggled up to her in a large pile.

* * *

"Release me!" Mias demanded, trying to get past Berenos who was guarding the only exit out of the cottage. "I have to find her!"

"We're taking care of it," he said calmly, pushing Mias back into the room. "Besides, you know she doesn't want to be found, otherwise you would have used your magic to get past me hours ago."

"I don't want to use unnecessary force!" Mias informed him, though it was hard to give an intimidating stare with a swollen cheek and one eye darker than the rest.

"Shut up and heal your wounds first. iI/i can barely stand to see any reminders of that brawl," Berenos pushed him back onto a chair and patted his shoulder once he'd sat down. "You've really fucked up this time."

"You think I don't know that?" He growled, turning a healing palm to his cheek to tend the swelling a bit. "But what you do if you found out your woman was shagging another man? Willingly?"

"First I'd look at the character of my woman and ask is this a decision she made on her own or one I pushed her toward?"

Mias fell silent.

"Not that I'm defending Elle entirely. She has sense enough to say 'no'. Pregnancy hormones may make rational action more difficult, but I don't believe it excuses her behavior."

"And if I hadn't chased her into Elias' arms, she wouldn't have had to wrestle with that decision… I created this situation…"

"And what are you doing to do about it?"

"I want to take her home and lock her away forever," Mias confessed. "But since that is not a feasible option, I do not know… But Elle, the children… I cannot take my mind away from their well being! At least when she was with Elias I knew she'd be alright! Now she's out there by herself and it's dark out and…! Berenos, I want her back, now! I want her here in my arms where she belongs! Where I know she'll be safe!"

"That's all well and good, but there's nothing I can do about that. We'll just have to wait and see what the search party finds."

Across the clearing in the other hut, Hilda had no trouble keeping an eye on Elias as he sulked at the table, many bandages wrapping around his broken nose. She was, however, trying to keep from smiling, and was failing.

"Just laugh already…" Elias said in a nasally voice.

She let out a little giggle. "Oh c'mon Elias. Your mask absorbed most of the blow. The break really isn't that bad."

"It doesn't matter. I deserved it," he admitted. "I just get so annoyed with him. Why should he get the girl after he keeps acting up? I'm the one who wants the children more. I want her, more. It should be me!"

"First of all, neither of you are entitled to her," she scolded. "And it looks like Elle finally realized neither of you are good enough for her."

"Watch it, bird," Elias threatened, but with nasally undertones it wasn't quite as threatening.

Hilda shook her head and sighed. "And to think this day started out so well…"

"…I'm sorry I ruined your honeymoon," he apologized.

"You're just lucky you're already beat up otherwise I'd lay into you myself," she frowned and crossed her arms as she approached the window. "Hm, wonder if Abernos and the others have found her yet…"

After a light knock on the door, Viola popped her head into the cottage. "Hilda? Elias?"

"Yes?" Hilda quickly approached her, eager for any news she had to deliver.

"Helga just flew back. The search party's coming back for the night… they didn't find her," she informed them.

Elias stood up. "They're just going to stop because of the night? They're Stags! No one knows this forest better! Have them keep looking! Find her!"

"Even Stags have their limitations, Elias," Hilda said calmingly.

"I'd better go tell Mias…" Viola said quietly as she turned to leave.

"I can't believe this!" Elias slammed his bandaged fists into the table, not caring if it aggravated his wounds. "It's still not warm enough at night! What if she gets so cold the shock sends her into labor?! She needs me! I have to find her!"

"Calm down!" Hilda put him back into his seat. "We all know the situation, but we can't act irrationally. Elle herself probably isn't thinking straight so we can't just recklessly take into the forest. It'll be all right. She's a tough girl and already such a good mum. You and Mias know that better than any of us. I'm sure she'll have thought of something."

"All the assured thoughts in the world won't settle my heart until I can hold her again and feel her in my arms!" Elias declared using words similar to Mias' and marched from the door.

"I love her and I won't let any of you stop me from finding her!" Two voices said in unison and Elias turned to see the other was Mias, marching out to continue searching himself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" They asked one another, again in unison.

"I'm going to find Elle!" They responded in unison, surprisingly both of them.

"Haven't you done enough?" Elias asked, sticking his damaged nose out to rub in his brother's face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing but harmonizing our words churns my stomach," Mias replied.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well let me ask you this Elias: in all the times you've supposedly taken Elle to bed with you, has she ever once told you she loved you?"

"Not in so few words, but she cares for me," Elias admitted.

"But she doesn't love you, so sod off. Elle's  _mine_  and  _I'll_  be the one to raise her children."

"How can you be so assured she doesn't love me? Just because she hasn't spoken of it doesn't mean she feels nothing for me. She certainly has a great love of my—"

"You finish that sentence and I break your jaw," Mias glared him down. "And if all you can boast about is your manhood, you really don't have much to argue with, because in case you've forgotten, we're physically identically so yours might as well be mine. She might have laid with you, but she was thinking about me the entire time. You're just her little puppet she knows she can take advantage of. Heh, some things never change."

Elias quickly drew a knife from his boot and held it to Mias' throat. "You have something to say, brother, say it. I'll cut your tongue out if it lies."

"Even given your freedom you still attach to a person more powerful than you. If it's not me, it was Father, and now you've turned to Elle. How she must pity you and your weak mind."

"She wouldn't! She doesn't! I may not be as stable as you, but I chose my suffering to spare you! So forgive me for being weaker! Maybe if you had the amount of blood on your hands as I do, you'd appreciate it when she looks at you so kindly… telling you it's all right… It doesn't hurt as much when I'm with her and that's why I let her do as she will with me! I'm happy to be her servant and no one else's! I love her…!"

"And you think your cries will change my feelings? I love her too, Elias. Yes, I haven't suffered the sort of darkness you have, but I had to watch it all… and I had to kill you to free you from it… She reminds me there is good out there… maybe even a little in me… and something tells me without her light, I too would go insane. To not have her is not an option for me! So relinquish your love and let me find her!"

"Never," Elias said, pulling his knife back. "I will find her, and I will prove to you she loves me."

"When  _I_  find her, you'll never get the chance," Mias threatened before they both took off in different directions into the forest.

"We're just going to let them leave?" Berenos asked Viola and Hilda as the three watched the twins take off.

"Well… I do feel more comfortable knowing Elle's still being searched for," Hilda admitted.

"They're still such troublesome boys," Viola said. "If they wanted to talk about suffering and sacrifice, they should think about what I endured for nearly 3 decades. Heh, I guess they get that petty competitiveness from me."

"They're just going to make things worse for Elle if they do find her," Berenos sighed.

"Then let's hope she'd found shelter far away from them and can rest easy tonight," Viola said optimistically. "Hilda, dear, why don't we put on the tea? Alu and the others will be home soon and could do with a soothing chamomile."

"Alright," Hilda said, permitting the older woman into her cottage while Berenos returned to his. They were in for a long, restless night.

* * *

Elle slept soundly despite the fact she slept amongst a pile of dormice, but being in mouse form herself, she didn't mind the occasional foot stepping on her head and strange noses investigating her. She woke up to a younger mouse, probably only two weeks of age, playing with the yellow tufts of her hair atop her head.

She smiled and turned herself upright, pulling the baby down off her head and held it up from under the front legs. "Aww, you're so cute and tiny."

Its whiskers twitched, surprised to hear speech, but more intrigued by it than frightened.

"Go back to your mum now," Elle smiled and set it down, watching it scamper around the nest of its siblings and cousins before nosing it's way under its mother's belly.

The tranquility of the next suddenly vanished with the shaking of the earth around them in time with the steps of a heavy creature. The other mice fell silent and Elle followed suit, not knowing what else to do.

She shrieked in unison with the panicked squeaking of the others when a clawed paw began digging out the opening to the nest, exposing it to the early rays of sunlight. Whatever predator was hungry for rodents would have first pick at her and even if Elle transformed back now, she'd squish the nest and be all the easier to maul.

"I thought I smelled a familiar scent," a dark voice spoke and Elle felt herself being lifted up by her tail by very sharp teeth.

"…Leadbury…?" Elle squeaked, holding her stomach protectively as he set her down outside of the destroyed nest.

"The same," the ghoul replied, sinking down onto his belly to press his nose against her. "What are you doing out here? You're liable to get eaten in this form… all plump and juicy…"

"Did Mias summon you to track me down?" Elle demanded, pushing her mousey hands against the ghoul's nose and to redirect his foul breath.

"I haven't seen the Dormaeus since before the winter months," he said, still nudging his nose against her. "Mm, you really smell delicious…"

"Well you can't eat me," Elle gave up trying to push him away and climbed up onto his snout. "Nor those mice whose nest you just ruined!"

"The mice will be fine, and they're far too small for me to make a decent meal," he assured her and stood up to continue walking through the forest. "I was simply on my way home when I caught wind of your scent in the area."

"I see…" Elle said as she looked back at the nest for a moment before it disappeared from view. She crawled up onto the top of his head and sighed as she scratched at his leathery skin. "Leadbury, I know you're nocturnal, but could you stay awake a little longer and help me find some food? I need to eat for three and they keep reminding me…"

"Your offspring?"

"Yes. I need something with a lot of nutrients, but I'm not eating raw meat so if you know a good berry patch or something…"

"Of course," he replied, detouring from his main path into the thicket. "Proper nourishment is essential for healthy young."

"My, have you been busy this spring?" Elle asked.

"Me? Oh no. I have no desire to find a mate. Female ghouls aren't afraid to kill a mate even after he's provided her with everything she and the offspring could possibly need, although we males do sometimes make a meal of the young if we're hungry enough… so I suppose it's justified."

"Sounds scary…"

"Indeed," he chuckled, arriving at an untouched berry bush with deep red berries. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Elle smiled and reached out, successfully plucking one and biting into it immediately only to become soaked with its juice. "Mm, ish shweet."

"Eat your fill and take a few for the road," he said, moving closer to the bush so she could pick more.

Elle did just that, eating down as many berries as she could and gathered a few spares for later. She was grateful her transformation allotted a smaller metabolism so she didn't need that many to become full, though she did worry if the transformation itself would have consequences for her babies. She didn't assume it would.

Hugging onto a berry, Elle laid down on Leadbury's head in a satisfying food coma as he wandered back onto his main trek that lead to a dank cave in a part of the forest where the sunlight couldn't pierce the canopy.

"You don't mind if I stay a while…?" Elle asked.

"If you can tolerate a ghoul's living conditions," he yawned as he crawled up onto a bedding of rock and curled up amongst them. "And do be careful. I know well enough not to eat you, but plenty of other creatures won't be so understanding."

"I-I'll keep that in mind," she replied nervously.

* * *

After searching all night, Elias and Mias just happened to trudge into the same clearing within the forest and collapse against a tree trunk, both on opposite sides.

"She truly doesn't want to be found…" Elias groaned.

"That stubborn girl…" Mias commented.

Both heaved an exhausted sigh and were quiet for a few moments.

"Let me heal your nose…" Mias grumbled. "You look ridiculous."

"I don't need your help," Elias responded.

"Shut up," Mias lifted up his right hand, snapped his fingers, and quick burst of green flames burnt away the bandages across Elias' nose and healed the break.

"Ugh! Hey!" Elias put his fingers over his nose to make sure it hadn't healed crooked. "You never listen to me…"

"Because you never did anything fun or knew what was good for you."

"Oh, and you did?"

"I'm your big brother, of course I did."

"Yeah, some brother…" He turned his eyes to the ground. "You were always reckless and did things without thinking… and even when you're cornered, you still try to bluff your way out of it… that's a dangerous way to live."

"Like you're one to talk."

"I had to be more careful… simply because I was more fearful… and aware my actions had consequences… I did dangerous things, but notice how I never had any trouble with it except when it came to you?"

"I wasn't good with being patient, that's all."

"Heh," Elias chuckled. "Not to mention you're a selfish git."

Mias didn't deny it. "I want what I want. I'm merely being honest with myself."

"I suppose that's true…" Elias took a deep breath. "When we do find Elle, you should know I did coerce her. It was only last week when I finally manipulated her into sleeping with me, so you mustn't blame her. I just did what I thought I had to do to secure a family with her."

"Why are you telling me this? To gloat some more?"

"No… I just feel you should know the truth."

"Well I was already more upset with you than I was with her, so don't worry about Elle."

"But that's the thing. I do worry for her. You don't… treasure her unconditionally, Mias. How many more times will you and she have to be apart for you to realize that's what you have to do to keep her?"

"Ideally this will be the last time…"

"Good…" Elias replied quietly.

"You almost sound like you're ready to give up."

"I'm not, but I am preparing myself… no matter what transpires, she always comes back to you in the end, doesn't she? I'm not so foolish that I can't understand the way she looks at me is different from how she looks at you. I was doomed from the start, but I'll see this through to the end."

"…There are plenty of other women out there, Elias."

"Yes… but no one like her."

"…You… really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, and it's unlike anything I've ever felt before in my entire life," he smiled a little.

"It is wonderful…" Mias agreed. "So you understand why I don't want to relinquish her either."

"Then what are we to do?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be in the situation."

"Then let's rest a bit, and resume searching together. Once Elle's safe, all three of us can make a decision."

"…Sounds reasonable," Mias reluctantly agreed and rested his eyes for a moment, only to fall asleep along with Elias.

* * *

The twins' search continued only a few short hours later with the aide of the midday sun filtering down through the treetops. It occurred to both Mias and Elias how awkward it was for them to be doing any task together; they hadn't since their boyhood, and everything since was either a fight or a business discussion. Still, it made the two a bit nostalgic for the simpler past when they did get along and girls weren't anything to be concerned about.

"I wonder if they'll be like us…" Elias said rather quietly to his brother as they walked along an animal path, looking for any signs of Elle. "Elle's twins…"

"I should hope not," Mias said loudly. "In fact I'd say it's impossible since she's their mother."

"I don't mean like how we are now," Elias clarified. "Like how we were… a long time ago: happy little brats who caused their father nothing but trouble."

"And yet you still want to be their father."

"I  _am_  their father, and yes, I think I'll rather enjoy it. Besides, you know as well as I do that a well-behaved child isn't truly happy. A little mischief is healthy."

"I'm fairly certain it will only annoy me," Mias admitted.

"And yet  _you_  want to be their father?"

"Yes, so I can raise decent bearers to the Dormaeus name. There's a great deal I will have to teach them."

"You sound too much like our own Father," Elias shook his head with a slight chuckle in his voice. "He's hardly the proper role model for decent parenting."

"Just because I value education I'm like Father? Hardly," Mias scoffed. "I fully intend to give those children everything they need."

"Have you even listened to them in Elle's womb? Felt their kicks? Talked to them so they get to know your voice?"

"I felt their heart beats," Mias declared like that was all he needed to win the argument. "And they weren't kicking yet when she ran off to live with you."

"Really? Oh brother, you are indeed missing out on something fascinating. Even though I can recall a few of Mother's pregnancies, Elle's is so much more… pure, and to think I sired all of it amazes me still, but perhaps that's because she made me appreciate life," Elias smiled. "I know it sounds strange, but I didn't think either of us was capable of creating another life… having bother been filled with such darkness and evil…"

"Cease the waxing poetic notions, Elias," Mias rolled his eyes. "We're both perfectly capable of reproduction, it's just I used a spell to prevent such. Besides, they haven't been born yet so who are you to say they haven't been affected by what we were?"

"That's not the slightest bit amusing," Elias frowned.

"For a man who concerns himself with as much as you do, I thought you would have pondered that."

"I have, and it scares me more than you can fathom."

"Surely a confident father would be better then," Mias declared. "You worry far too much about what has not yet happened."

"It's not from lack of confidence. I will worry for my children as long as I live. How can you not?"

"Because I truly believe they will be exceptional. Elle is their mother. That's all the assurance either of us needs to know no matter what adversities confront them, they will strive through and shine."

"How right you are," Elias smiled. "But that won't stop me from worrying about them."

"Worry doesn't make you the fit father, Elias."

"Certainly doesn't detract from it," he countered, noticing an odd touch of sky blue in the notch of an old oak tree. He quickly trudged through the brush to the tree and pulled the balled up material out into the open. "This is… her gown."

"What?!" Mias raced over to him to examine the garments.

"She can't be running around these woods stark naked, can she?! The cold night alone would—!"

"She transformed," Mias interrupted, clenching his hands around the material. "Damn it, no wonder we haven't found her."

"Well that's just bloody brilliant of her," Elias groaned, pulling at his hair. "Right, so, what do we do?"

"If she thinks she can escape me, she's oh so unfortunately wrong," Mias grinned devilishly, and lit green flames in both his hands.

"Mias…?" Elias looked at his brother questionably before Mias zapped a spell in his direction before casting one on himself.

It took only a few moments for the advanced transformation spell caused their clothes to absorb into their shrinking bodies. Elias' arms straightened at his thighs as they vanished and he dropped to the forest floor on familiar coils while Mias' torso elongated itself, grew a smooth layer of fur, and he landed quite elegantly upon the back of his serpentine twin in the form of a stoat.

"Ugh… a transssformation ssspell?" Elias hissed with his tongue darted out on the 'S's.

"It was always a suitable form for you," Mias gloated as he pawed Elias' triangular head without fear. "But snakes can taste the wind with their tongue and together with my sense of smell, finding a mouse that is not a mouse will be simple."

"I'm no mere sssnake, I'm a viper, and I ought to sssink my fangsss into you for returning me to thisss form!" Elias said, quickly wrapping his coils around Mias.

"Do we really have time for this?" Mias said as he wiggled out from the coils and levitated up into the air to avoid further conflict. "Keep to the ground and find her."

"Like I have a choiccce," Elias rolled his eyes and moved his way forward on his belly. "You poor excussse for a weasssel."

"Stoat!" Mias corrected him.

* * *

"Do you think they've found her yet…?" Hilda asked Abernos after they both managed to get some sleep after a restless night spent worrying.

"Knowing Mias… and Elias… they probably have," the Stag responded with reserved optimism. "Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"I feel the same," Hilda admitted as she brought him a cup of tea to sip while still in bed. She crawled back under the covers with him and cuddled up to his chest. "I suppose if you had a twin brother, I'd want both of you."

"PFFT!" Abernos spit out his first sip of tea and looked down at her in disbelief. "What?!"

"Well if I had a twin sister who looked just like me, you'd be attracted to her too, wouldn't you?"

"I-I guess," Abernos blushed, turning the tea cup nervously in his hands. "B-But your personalities would be different, right?"

"I suppose, but we'd still be a lot alike," Hilda continued. "Mias and Elias are do have distinguishing traits, but they share more than I think even they would like to admit, and both of them love Elle, so how's she supposed to make a decision when basically she's getting two of the same person?"

"I-I hadn't thought about it that way…"

"But of course it just so happens neither brother would put up with polygamy so that's not the answer, and I doubt they'll stand for Elle not choosing either of them."

"So one has to lose while the other wins…?"

"I'm afraid that's what it's going to come down to, and I'm pretty sure Mias is going to be the victor… it makes more sense. Elle's got more of a history and attachment with him, even if Elias is the father of the children…"

"Those kids aren't going to grow up in a normal environment, are they?"

"Oh, they were never destined for normalcy in the first place," Hilda giggled. "We'll just need to pop in every now and then to show them not everything in the world is complicated."

"And we're 'normal'?" Abernos smiled, running a finger down Hilda's bare arm.

"Not normal; sane," Hilda smiled up at him.

"Ah," Abernos took another sip of his tea.

"Sooo, when are we going to have sex?" Hilda asked, prompting another spit-take.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Abernos blushed.

"Well last night it was hardly appropriate to consider such things, but I feel assured with Mias and Elias out looking for her, everything will be fine."

"Er, yes, but… um… w-we never really discussed the matter of intercourse in depth."

"What's there to discuss? I know neither of us have done it before, but it's hardly anything complicated."

"Yes, well, you've never seen me naked, have you?"

"Oh…" Hilda said quietly. "Well they say it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it."

"You misunderstand," Abernos blushed and reluctantly lifted up the bed sheet for her to inspect what he meant.

Hilda glanced under the cover and instantly turned red from head to toe. "Oh my..."

Abernos lowered the cover and kept blushing.

"You're worried you'll hurt me, huh?" She asked softly.

"W-Well, I know you can take your fair share of pain, but I'd rather not be the inflictor of it if I can help it," he turned his ears down in embarrassment.

"You are so sweet," Hilda smiled and pecked him on the lips, perking his ears back up immediately. "It's not like we ineed/i to have sex, so when you're ready let me know."

"Y-You're okay with waiting a while longer?"

"Mhm," she confirmed while snuggling up against him. "We probably should wait until all this other excitement dies down anyway. I want to be able to enjoy it fully, it's just I'm so anxious!"

"Me too," Abernos blushed, petting the top of her head.

"And if you're going to lay in bed with it fully erect, just do it with the panties off," Hilda commented. Though she had nothing against Abernos' infatuation with female undergarments, seeing his manhood poke up from a shield of pink silk and white lace just looked weird. It made her wonder just how sane the two of them really were.

* * *

Deciding to wander out for walk while Leadbury slept the day away, Elle waddled back to the sunny part of the forest to properly stretch her legs. She remained vigilant to her surroundings after Leadbury's warnings about other creatures, but the forest hardly seemed dangerous given the sweet chirping of song birds and the buzzing of numerous insects' wings as they too explored the wood. It was peaceful; exactly what Elle needed.

A tranquility destined to be short lived however when she noticed a rustling in the brush ahead of her and saw a snake slowly emerging onto the small animal trail. Its tongue flicked into the air and its head quickly turned toward her.

Elle gasped. She thought it was still too early for snakes given the colder temperatures at night, but that didn't seem to be a factor for this one as it started moving towards her. Elle quickly turned to flee, only to have the path cut off on the other side by a stoat darting onto the trail.

"There you are!" The stoat spoke before pouncing in front of her and picking her up in his paws.

"M-Mias…?" Elle squeaked nervously and held her belly as the snake coiled around the two of them.

"Thank goodnessss you're safe," Elias hissed, flicking his tongue down against her in Mias' paws.

"Elias…?"

"Elle…" Mias nuzzled his head down against hers.

"M-Mias! Put me down!" Elle protested, putting her own paws against his muzzle to detour him.

"No, I'm not letting you run away from me again," Mias said, holding her tighter but being careful with her stomach.

"Running away won't sssolve our problem, Elle," Elias told her.

"I'm not running away! I'm fed up! I'm tired of the both of you fighting all the time over me! I'm done! I don't want to be with either of you! I'll raise these kids by myself!" She declared, tears beading up in her eyes.

"You'd go to such extremes," Mias smiled gently, floating out of Elias coils and transforming back into a man, making sure he undid Elle's transformation as well. "We should return home and continue this conversation there."

"H-Hey! I'm naked you know!" She blushed as she found herself a human woman again and promptly grabbed onto Mias' cloak and pulling over his shoulder to cover herself.

"That's your problem," Mias grinned.

"Miasss!" Elias hissed angrily and darted after them. "You bessst not forget about me…!"

"Oh right…" Mias quickly cast a spell, allowing Elias to return to human form as well.

"You…!" Elias held his tongue to avoid using harsh language in Elle's presence. "You were just going to leave me like that, weren't you?!"

"I thought you'd enjoy experiencing magic again," Mias said innocently.

"You two knock it off!" Elle scolded, fighting her way out of Mias' arms and given her condition, he didn't try to stop her lest he cause her injury. "I know you don't get along and as siblings you are going to tease each other, but I've had enough of it!"

Mias and Elias both kept their mouths shut, knowing any word of protest they offered would only infuriate her further.

"I am so tired…" Elle sighed and rubbed her temples. "I really don't need this sort of stress… especially right now. I'm going to have two infants to look after in less than two months time and you two are still bickering like you're children yourselves. I know I'm at fault for getting all three of us into this situation, but what's done is done so you two damn well better put your quest to conquer me aside for the sake of the children. You might not like it, but it's what has to be done, and right now I really don't want either of you… but I can't deny my children a father so I'm stuck putting up with you both as well."

Both brothers seemed surprised to be told that, but they nodded their heads obediently.

"Right, then first I'm going to tell Leadbury I'm going back," Elle announced as she whirled around and started marching towards the darker part of the forest clad solely in Mias' cape. "Despite being a ghoul, he's oddly a decent caretaker—"

"ELLE!" Mias and Elias both rushed forward as they heard Elle's voice cut off and her legs begin to sway. Both caught either side of her and slowly lowered her to the ground so she could catch her breath.

"What's wrong?!" Elias asked, trying to keep calm.

"It… hurts…!" She managed to grit out while holding her stomach.

"Elias, grab onto me," Mias instructed, scooping Elle into his arms once again.

Elias placed a hand on Mias' shoulder just before the sorcerer cast a spell, teleporting the three of them back to Abernos and Hilda's house, materializing right in the center of the cottage and startling the two who were in the midst of making lunch.

"Hilda! I think Elle's having contractions!" Mias shouted before anyone else could say a word.

"Did her water break?" Hilda asked, rushing over to them.

"No, I don't think so…" He said nervously.

"Okay, lay her on her left side on the bed. Abernos, could you get some drinking water?"

"Sure," Abernos went to fill a cup from the pitcher while Mias carried Elle to the bed and placed her on her left side as Hilda told him too.

"What's going on?" Elias asked, unsure of what he should do.

"They are contractions, but just practice ones," Hilda explained. "Sometimes they can be bad enough to make you think you're going into labor. Elle, I know those cramps are bad, but you need to take control of your breathing."

"Easy for you to say…! It  _hurts…_!" Elle groaned, clenching her stomach tightly.

"Real labor will be even worse," Hilda said as Abernos handed her off a cup of water. Hilda quickly put it to Elle's lips. "Water helps."

Elle slowly sipped down the cool liquid and calmed herself enough to take control of her breathing.

"There we go…" Hilda sighed in relief. "It'll subside soon. Hang in there."

"Thanks Hilda…" Elle still groaned before exhaling loudly.

Hilda smiled at her before turning a disappointed frown on Mias and Elias. "Since she's naked I have to assume she transformed at some point. I'm willing to bet transforming back caused all her muscles to stretch, triggering practice contractions most pregnant women don't usually notice."

"Sh-She made the decision to transform!" Mias argued defensively, feeling Hilda's words were accusing him and Elias of causing this in the first place.

"To get away from you two!" Hilda huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen, you don't have long until those children are born so I'd get your priorities in order. It's no longer about you, or Elle. I know you both love her, but she needs at least one of you to be in the same mindset she's in and that's to protect the children, not who wins her hand! So I'm warning both of you to put this stupid rivalry to bed and think about someone other than yourselves for once!"

Abernos blushed in admiration for Hilda's directness while he helped Elle pace her breathing.

Elias and Mias exchanged a glance with other another before coming to a silent agreement between them.

"Very well… we'll both focus on the children," Mias conceded.

"And we won't give Elle any reason to stress," Elias added.

"Good! Now why don't we all just settle down and have some lunch?" Hilda's authoritative tone softened as she returned to the kitchen corner of the cottage to continue food preparation.

"I knew you were brazen, but to scold both Mias and Elias… I'm impressed," Abernos commented to Hilda after they fed the three and sent them on their way to Mias' manor. "You sounded just like a mother."

"I did, huh?" Hilda giggled. "I don't know about that, but I do know the expecting ones have more than enough to deal with. In a way, Aquila are lucky we don't take on the stress of keeping the father around."

"I'm pretty sure most fathers aren't like them," Abernos forced a chuckle and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Hm?" Hilda tilted her head back to investigate why he was moving up so close to her from behind.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," Hilda responded with a perky smile. "So, now that Elle's safe, I suppose we should go tell Berenos and the others they don't need to keep searching."

"It can wait," he blushed, pulling her backside to his crotch.

"Why?" Hilda tilted her head, always clueless as the oddest of times.

"Cuz with the others still away, you'll be able to cry out to your heart's content," he grinned, his tail swishing back and forth eagerly.

"Oh my…" Hilda blushed, but found the out of character lust in his words a satisfying turn on. It was going to be a thrilling afternoon.

* * *

Chapters 112 - 117


	26. Chapter 26

"Week 37…" Elle groaned as she checked off yet another week in her pregnancy journal, wonder when she'd finally give birth to the two infants swimming in her womb.

In the few short weeks she'd spent cohabiting with both Mias and Elias, her stomach had inflated substantially. She was extremely uncomfortable, and the rising summer temperatures were upon them, causing even more discomfort.

She closed the book and tried to get up from the library chair she'd seated herself in, but it took some effort and the strong kicks from within her womb weren't helping her balance on her feet any.

"Do you need—" Mias attempted to offer assistance.

"NO," Elle said firmly and stabilized herself using the back of the chair. "I'm so ready for them to be born… you have no idea how arduous pregnancy is…"

"I… will cautiously admit it doesn't look all that magical during these later weeks," he confessed.

"Yeah…" Elle tried to laugh. "The glow is gone… now I'm just a ballooned version of myself…"

"I still find you attractive," Elias chimed in.

"Shut up, Elias…" Elle straightened her posture and walked to a section of shelving to choose some new reading material.

"Didn't the bird say intercourse can help bring on labor?" Elias asked. "I mean, if you're getting that desperate—"

"I'm hardly in the mood no matter how desperate I am for them to be born," Elle said as she selected a book. "I'm anxious enough…"

"I promise I'll do all I can to alleviate the pain," Mias said. "My magic shouldn't have any negative affects."

"The pain is one thing, but there's so much that go wrong in childbirth…!"

"And fretting about it won't help," Mias insisted.

"It'll be alright, Elle," Elias told her. "Mias and I won't let anything happen to you or the children."

Elle smiled a bit. "I know."

"And you're sure you don't need our help with anything?" Mias asked.

"Yes, you can stop pestering me," she heaved a sigh. "I'm going to read up in my room. The bed's more comfortable and easier to get out of. I'll holler if I need anything."

"Should I bring you some tea?" Elias asked.

"Ugh, fine…" Elle consented as she held both her stomach and the book while leaving the library.

Despite the mild annoyance, she was grateful the brothers were solely bothering her out of concern rather than fighting one another. It made living with both of them somewhat easier, though she did have to insist on having her old room back so she could sleep alone – much to Mias' dismay.

As she slowly ascended the stairs, she felt another practice contraction and paused on the landing to breath through it. They'd been happening more frequently, but as they never lead to labor, Elle didn't see why she ought to make a fuss over them. Still, this one in particular seemed sharper than usual.

Her left hand clenched into the railing and she took another deep breath, trying to endure it. She felt a warm liquid dripping down her leg and at first thought worried her bladder was leaking, but by the amount of it soaking into the skirt of her dress, it was something far more urgent.

"M… MIAS! ELIAS!" She called for them and held her stomach tightly.

It took only seconds for both brothers to come running to her aide.

"Elle?! What's wrong?" Both said in unison."

"M-My water broke…" She said nervously.

Both brothers exchanged a look and nodded to one another, having long since prepared themselves for this day.

Elias brought Elle's arm over his shoulder and lifted her up to take her to her room.

"I'll be right back with Hilda," Mias said, disappearing in a quick flare of green fire.

"UGGHNN!" Elle winced in pain from the strengthening contractions. "Oh god…!"

"You have to breathe through it, Elle," Elias explained calmly as he helped into her room and onto her bed.

"I'm trying… but it hurts!" She groaned.

"I know—"

"You have  _no_  idea…!"

"…Fair enough, but you have no choice," Elias reminded her.

Elle grit her teeth and took quick, shallow breaths for a few seconds before she felt the pain subside.

In another quick flare of green flames, Mias reappeared with Hilda who calmly approached Elle's side despite the excitement in her eyes. "When did your contractions start?"

"Um… little ones early this morning I guess… I just had my first really painful one after my water broke…"

"Alright, we probably have some time then," Hilda said as she went into the bathroom to wash her hands thoroughly. "Mias, Elias, are you two doing to help deliver?"

"That's Elle's decision…" Mias frowned.

"And she hasn't let us do anything for her," Elias added.

"Oh stop your pouting…" Elle said quietly. "You both can help if you can handle it."

"Why wouldn't we be able to handle it?" Mias asked as Hilda came back into the room and promptly put her hands up the mother-to-be's skirt to remove her underwear.

"Because there's a reason why women have children and men don't," Hilda said, rolling up the skirt of Elle's dress. "Let's see… dilation is… 2 centimeters. We still have a ways to go."

"Ughh!" Elle sunk her head back into her pillows and groaned.

"I'm sorry Elle, but you can't push until you're dilated 10. I've told you that," Hilda said as she turned the skirt back down to allow Elle some decency.

"So… what do we do?" Elias asked.

"Wait," Hilda sighed. "There's not much else any of us can do until she's ready to push."

During the hours they all spent waiting, Elle managed to change into a looser nightgown that functioned more usefully than her other dresses. Mias and Elias also changed into lighter clothing fit for the task at hand, leaving Hilda to care for Elle alone for the few minutes they needed to change.

"You ready for this?" Elias asked.

"I… must admit my confidence has been shaken a bit," Mias confessed. "We've made every necessary preparation, but my nerves are still… on edge."

"And I assure you that's normal. You simply can't be confident and full of yourself all the time," Elias chuckled.

"I'm well aware of that."

"I'm nervous too," Elias admitted. "And here Elle's doing all the hard work. It doesn't seem fair really."

"Of course it doesn't, but there's nothing either of us can do about our biology."

As both brothers continued their way back to Elle's room, the noticed the three stag brothers gathered on a long bench, the youngest patted a ghoul's head like it were a dog.

"What are you doing here?" Mias asked. He hated when people just barged into his house.

"Has Elle had the babies yet?!" Fionos asked, ceasing his petting of Leadbury momentarily.

"Not yet," Mias said.

"Does Hilda need any help?" Abernos asked.

"No, we can handle it," Elias told him. "The less people in the room, the better."

"We'll let you know," Mias said, continuing on his way with Elias trailing behind him.

"Hm, they seem oddly composed," Berenos noted once the two were out of sight.

"I'm sure they're plenty nervous," Abernos smiled.

"I am too! I want to see the babies!" Fionos said, climbing up onto Leadbury's back to flop himself against the beast' cool skin.

"I'm more interested in the afterbirth," Leadbury grinned, licking his lips.

"Ew, Leadbury…" Abernos grimaced.

"What's 'afterbirth'?" Fionos asked, only to not receive an answer due to Abernos and Berenos both hushing the ghoul on the subject.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Mias asked Hilda as he and Elias returned into the room.

"8 centimeters last I checked," Hilda informed them.

"Can't I push yet…?" Elle begged, clenching her fingers into the bedding to help ease through her last contraction.

"Almost," Hilda said, lifting the sheet up again to see if the last contraction had widened the birth canal any further. "Well, you're crowning."

"You see the head?" Both Elias and Mias leaned in for a look out of curiosity.

"Oh sure, by all means, gawk," Elle rolled her eyes.

"She's been so wonderfully sarcastic the past half hour," Hilda forced a smile and lifted up the sheet for the brothers to see. "Not exactly the prettiest sight, but it's got dark hair."

Mias and Elias gulped nervously.

"Don't tell me you two are squeamish," Hilda smirked.

"Oh god, how bad does it look?!" Elle asked.

"Disgusting and natural, just like every other woman about to give birth," Hilda replied with brute honesty. "But the good news is I think you're ready to push."

"What…? Already?!"

"10 centimeters," Hilda smiled, pulling the sheets aside completely and setting it down between Elle's legs. "Mias, I suggest if you were going to try a spell, you'd do it now. Elias, you come down here and help me."

Neither brother argued with Hilda, given she was the only one with actual childbirth experience. Mias moved up on the bed and took a hold of Elle's hand while Elias stood by with a towel ready to help insulate the newborn as soon as it emerged.

"Alright Elle," Hilda coached, bracing one hand against her inner thigh and the other on top of her baby bump. "Try pushing."

Elle looked to Mias, seeking assurance from him and squeezing his hand tightly.

"What?" He smiled down at her. "You can do this."

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready…"

Mias cast a numbing spell he devised would be the safest way to dull the pain without compromising Elle or the infants. However, the reduction of pressure was another matter entirely, that he hadn't considered when Elle began squeezing the life out of his hand as she pushed. He had to put his other hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming as well.

"Okay, the head's coming…" Hilda informed them. "Remember to breathe Elle."

"I'm… doing my best here…!" Elle managed to say in between pushes.

"Darn…" Hilda commented so only Elias could hear.

"What's wrong?"

"The head's too big even though it's pliable… We'll need to make the opening bigger," Hilda told him, before looking back up towards Elle and Mias. "You're doing great Elle, just hang there."

Elias quietly slipped Hilda the surgical knife used to reconcile such problems.

Hilda quickly lengthened the slit, bringing forth a little more blood that even made Elias look woozy. "Elias, get the towel ready. It's coming now!"

Elias caught the baby's little body as Elle gave one last push and Hilda pulled him into the world.

"Oh! It's a boy!" Hilda beamed proudly, having never delivered a male before, and then helped Elias wipe off the newcomer before transferring him to a cleaner blanket. It took only a few moments for him to start fussing and crying as Elias cut the umbilical cord and Hilda tied it off. "There were go little guy."

"A boy, huh…?" Elias looked down at him as he moved up to hand him to Elle and let Mias see him as well.

"Hehe… my Mister Darcy…!" Elle smiled happily despite being coated in sweat and quickly cradled the baby to her chest. "Ohh… Hello… Hello, I'm your mum…"

Darcy made another light cry before settling into Elle's chest.

"Great, more competition," Mias joked, touching the baby's head gently.

"Oh, he beats you two hands down," Elle smiled, raining kisses against her son's head.

"Phew," Hilda heaved a momentary sigh of relief as she cleaned off her hands and Elle's crotch as best she could. "Well… I don't see the other one's head yet, so we probably have some time. Why don't I rinse him off more thoroughly?"

"Okay," Elle reluctantly handed him off to Hilda.

"Aww, look at you with your little willy," Hilda teased him as she took him over to the wash basin.

Elle laughed a bit and reached out to touch both Mias' and Elias' hands. "How are you two doing?"

"You're braver than I," Elias smiled, lifting her hand up to kiss her fingers.

"I'm more concerned about your well being," Mias said, brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Well… I think we can retire my fanny, but I feel good…" She kept smiling and laughed a little more, before wincing again. "Ugh…! Hilda…! I'm contracting again…!"

"Coming!" Hilda said as she finished wrapping Darcy up and placed him in a nearby cot to rest. "Mias, do you want to help deliver this one?"

Mias nodded and kissed Elle's forehead before exchanging places with Elias.

"Okay, grab that towel," Hilda instructed him as she situated herself back in position.

Elias let Elle grasp his hand and while he seemed perfectly fine with the set up at first, as soon as Elle started pushing and squeezing his hand, he felt his own stomach tightening into knots.

"E-Elias… you're squeezing imy/i hand…" Elle informed him as she breathed out.

"Heh, wuss," Mias commented under his breath.

"Mias, get in here! The head's coming!" Hilda ordered.

"Right, right; I'm coming," Mias said lightheartedly as he moved down, ready to catch the baby, but one look at the sight of the 'miracle' put his head in a fog and he fell back onto the floor.

"Oh for the love of…" Hilda sighed, looking up to Elias for assistance.

He was managing to stay conscious, but he was bent over in the suffrage of sympathy pains.

"Clearly the first set up was better," Hilda commented to Elle.

"Clearly," Elle replied, releasing Elias' hand to pat his back.

"Well, grab the sheets," Hilda instructed, grabbing another towel and draping it over her lap.

Elle did so, and screamed through her last through pushes without Mias' spell to soften the pain, but thankfully she didn't need to endure it long as the second baby slid out into Hilda's arms without any difficulty.

"Aww, well, it really is just us girls," Hilda smiled as she placed the already crying infant in her lap to cut and tie off the umbilical cord.

"A girl…" Elle smiled, slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows. "I have a boy and girl?"

"That you do," Hilda said as she finished cleaning off the baby girl and wrapped her up in a blanket to hand to Elle.

"How perfect …!" Elle cried tears of joy as she took her daughter into her arms. "One of each…!"

Hilda smiled and crawled up to the head of the bed, wiping her hands off on another towel. "I'll have to go back down there when the afterbirth comes and then stitch up your vagina – sorry, but I'd rather cut it than have it tear. It'll heal better."

"That's fine. I don't see myself having sex for a while," Elle said as she kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"6 weeks is the usual recommended period of abstinence," Hilda said as she wiped off her brow. "So, does your little girl have a name?"

"Well, I was thinking 'Lucy' would be a good fit," Elle said as she touched a finger to Lucy's nose.

"Darcy and Lucy, huh? That's cute," Hilda smiled.

"I know Mias and Elias appreciate names that play on each other," Elle laughed a bit as the twin brothers finally began returning to their senses.

"Well, not exactly the best way to welcome your little girl to the world, but even my sister passed out when she tried assisting in the rookery, so I won't tease either of you two much."

"Girl?" Both Mias and Elias groaned and quickly rushed up to Elle's side.

"Lucy," Elle told them, holding her further upright and rocking her a bit to keep her cries quieted.

"A daughter…" Mias blushed, instantly recalling every one of his lecherous deeds. "…I… am suddenly filled with the desire to never let her be courted."

Elle smiled.

"She's beautiful, Elle," Elias tilted his head down and kissed the top of Lucy's head, causing her to fuss again.

"Oh, shh, shh," Elle rocked her again. "It's alright, it's alright."

Hearing the cries of his sister, Darcy started crying again from his cot.

"I'll bring him," Hilda told them, hurrying up to gather the boy and bring him to his parents.

Elle balanced the two in her arms and alternated kisses between their foreheads while rocking them to calm their cries.

"Um, could I hold one?" Mias asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Elle said, turning Darcy up towards him.

"May I take Lucy then?" Elias asked.

"Mhm," Elle nodded, handing Lucy off to him.

"Oop, the afterbirth is coming," Hilda noticed, scooting back down the edge of the bed to gather up the mess.

"Oh, don't throw it away Hilda, I told Leadbury he could have it," Elle told her, much to the disgust of the others, but no one saw fit to argue with the new mother's decision.

* * *

Hilda sighed as only a woman in longing could. It'd been two months since Elle gave birth to Darcy and Lucy and being the quick learner that she was, Hilda found herself not being called upon as often as she would have liked. To pass the time, she helped patrol the woods with Abernos and his brothers, but being the sole female in their quaint little family (since Helga returned to Noric shortly after the ceremony) made her feel lonesome at times. Loneliness made her think of Elle, and Elle made her think about babies, and babies made Hilda's natural maternal instincts flutter, and so she sighed again.

"Are you alright?" Abernos paused on the trail they walked and looked back at her.

"Yeah…" Hilda exhaled. "It's just I thought with these forest patrols we might find an abandon child like you hear about in legends. You know, and we'd raise to be a great warrior who saves the world?"

All three Stag brothers looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't people abandon babies in the woods?"

"It's not a common occurrence Hilda," Berenos told her. "I've never come across one and I've been scouting this forest for nearly a decade."

Abernos walked back to her and draped an arm over her shoulder while smiling at her. "I know you want one."

"Not just 'one'! I want lots of them!" She exclaimed.

"Let's start with one…" Abernos said nervously.

"Is that a commitment you're ready for Abs?" Berenos smirked.

"Um, well… probably not as ready as Hilda, but I've always thought I'd be a good father," he smiled and kissed Hilda's forehead. "And Hilda will be a great mother."

"I don't doubt that, but children are a lot of work. You may have the knowledge, but just how much experience do you have raising a child, Hilda?"

"Uh… none, really," she confessed. "But I'm sure I can do it. I help Elle with Darcy and Lucy after all."

"But you aren't around them all the time to tend to every little thing," Berenos told her. "I'm not trying to dampen your enthusiasm, but I want to be sure you both understand what it means to have a child of your own."

"I think they'll do great!" Fionos smiled and received a ruffle of his hair from Abernos.

"The opportunity will present itself," Berenos told them. "For now, we have work to do."

"I don't see how you can call this 'work'. It's basically just a long walk," Hilda commented.

Berenos was the one to sigh this time. Whether he admitted it or not, his sister-in-law was essentially correct.

* * *

Elle collapsed onto her bed, wanting just five minutes to rest before the twins wanted her back. Parenting wasn't made any easy by the fact Lucy was colicky and every time she cried, she woke up her brother who echoed her cries from his cradle. She had barely settled into the duvet when she heard Lucy crying again. Begrudgingly, she removed herself from the comforts of the bed and walked back across the room to gather up her daughter and rock her. "There, there… you're alright, Lucy… shh…"

Lucy's cries didn't diminish and she continued wailing as Elle tried in vain to comfort her.

On cue, Darcy woke up from his sleep and began fussing as well.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Elle walked over to Darcy's cradle and reached in to comfort her son with one hand while the other held and rocked her daughter. "Shh… Darcy, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

Her words brought him little comfort with his sister still screaming over Elle's shoulder.

Defeated by tiredness, Elle knew she'd have to ask Mias and Elias for assistance, but the two brothers became competitive with each other when it came to tending the babies that only added to Elle's stress. Still, she'd be of no use to either of her children if she didn't get some rest.

She opened the door to her room and took a deep breath before calling them, "Mias…! Elias…! Could one of you please help me?!"

She didn't need to wait long until she saw Elias running down the hall to her room. "I thought you were all going to take a nap."

"Trying to," she groaned as she let him into the room only to discover Mias had already teleported himself there to tend to Darcy.

"I can handle this, Elias," he smiled triumphantly at his brother.

Elias frowned and opened his arms to take Lucy. "Is that so? Darcy isn't the fussy one."

Elle rolled her eyes as she handed off the girl to Elias and decided not to scold the two this time around. She was too tired and her bed was far too inviting. She shooed the four out of the room and tried to get a few minutes rest.

"I assure you if she were in my arms, she'd fall silent at once," Mias boasted to his Elias as they listened to Lucy's cries all the way down the hall to the nursery.

"She's got colic Mias. She isn't going to stop crying just because you're holding her," Elias argued back as he cradled the baby girl as comfortably as he could.

"Of course she will because I'm her father and why wouldn't she be comfortable in my firm, yet loving arms as her brother is?" He said, looking down at Darcy as the boy latched onto one of Mias' fingers.

"Hmpf, well if you're so sure of yourself, give me Darcy and you take Lucy."

"Fine," Mias jeered and the two exchanged.

Lucy found no comfort in being passed around and continued to cry tearlessly in Mias' arms.

"Told you," Elias gloated.

Mias frowned before trying to comfort the infant. "Come now, what is this really accomplishing? I'm right here! What more do you need?"

Elias quietly watched his brother while slowly rocking Darcy back to sleep.

"Ugh… enough of this," Mias groaned and readied his hand for a spell.

"Mias, you're not supposed to use magic," Elias warned.

"I've got to do something to relieve her. Nothing else has worked," he said, allowing a light green light to envelope her. "She's not sleeping properly and thus neither is Elle."

"I'm just trying to mind Elle's wishes of not using magic to cheat when it comes to parenting."

"Cheating implies I haven't done the other work, and I have, but she's still in distress so I have to do what I can for her," he said as he finished the spell and Lucy's cries diminished, causing Mias to heave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Do you feel better now?"

Lucy's dark gray eyes blinked and she yawned quietly before closing them.

Mias smiled and brushed a finger across the top of her head. "Yes, you would be quite exhausted, wouldn't you?"

"Hopefully we'll all be able to sleep properly now," Elias commented in a whisper as he placed Darcy in the nursery's cradle.

"I can always set up a noise barrier," Mias whispered back as he placed Lucy beside her bother.

"Elle wouldn't be happy."

"But she'd be able to rest. You know she hasn't since they were born."

"Only because she refuses to rely on us," Elias sighed, leaning his elbow on the crib to support his cheek. "Which I don't understand because we're both perfectly willing to tend to these little ones. If I had breasts, I'd even—"

"Don't put that imagery in my head," Mias groaned.

Elias smiled and turned his head to watch over the two infants. "They make you want to do anything for them, more so than a woman, don't they? They're beings completely dependant upon us."

"I'll be satisfied when they're toilet trained, and can communicate properly instead of crying for everything."

"But by then they won't be so little anymore," Elias said sadly at the thought of the two growing up. "They're already growing so fast, why would you want to rush it?"

Knowing he didn't have a decent answer, Mias said nothing.

"Though… it will be interesting to see what their personalities are like," Elias admitted.

"No doubt they'll be stubborn."

"They're bound to push us to our limits," Elias laughed quietly. "Which is why I think babies are easier to handle."

"You have a point there…"

"Their mother on the other hand…"

"I thought we agreed not to vie for Elle's affections?" Mias crossed his arms.

"It's been nearly eight weeks since she gave birth. She's perfectly ready to be wooed again," he grinned.

"Are you telling me this just to aggravate me or are you serious?"

"Both. Don't think I've forgotten about her. Remember the bird told us she's likely to have some confidence issues with her body image and it's up to us to make her feel sexy again."

"Yes, but I'd rather not frustrate her at this time regardless of my feelings for her."

"Does that mean you aren't going to try?"

"No, and neither are you," Mias said firmly.

"And how do you plan to stop me without causing a ruckus?" Elias grinned, confidant he had the upper hand.

"Magic, remember?" He smirked, snapping his fingers and instantly teleporting Elias out into the middle of the woods.

"ARGH! DAMMIT MIAS!"

* * *

Taking advantage of his brother's absence, Mias crept back to Elle's room after making sure both infants were napping properly. It'd been far too long since he had any alone time with her. The opportunity to even rest next to her for a couple minutes was the least of what he wanted and the most he knew she would give him. Still, that didn't mean he'd make refusing him easy. He slid on top of the bed, quiet and cautious, and tucked himself behind her to make himself comfortable.

"Mias…" Elle scolded as she opened her eyes upon feeling his crotch spoon up against her rear.

"Your fault for cutting me off," he argued, snaking his arms around her torso and bringing his head over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. "I miss you."

"And if you think motherhood has made me celibate, you'd be wrong, but I can't… not with either of you. I've made that quite clear."

"Yes, but Elias is conveniently absent and won't be back for quite some time~," Mias purred.

"Then who's watching the babies?!" Elle shot up, only to be pulled back down.

"They're fine. They're sound asleep."

Elle remained noticeably uncomfortable, but didn't fight against Mias further. She turned onto her opposite side to further interrogate him. "Both of them…?"

"Yes, both of them," Mias assured her. "Lucy fought it of course, but she's doing better."

"Thank goodness…" Elle sighed and flicked a finger up and down the front of Mias' tunic, a question looming in her mind but still too reluctant to share it.

"What is it?" Mias asked, placing a hand on her hip to caress up and down her thigh.

"I know where Elias stands, but with you… I… I can't help but wonder if you'll resent me and the children… I know this wasn't what you wanted at all and half the reason you're fighting for me still is because Elias is the one person you can't lose to and the other half is because you're too stubborn to let me go."

"Have you forgotten I love you?" Mias asked simply. "I'm sure if you wanted children you would have talked me into having them eventually. The only thing that frustrates me about having them now is that they may not be mine. I genuinely want them to be of course, but we both know given my precautions it's unlikely I sired them."

"I know…" Elle said quietly.

"But the children aside, the fact you have feelings for Elias troubles me greater than anything… and it must be resolved, Elle. You can't keep refusing both of us."

"I've clearly told both of you 'no', but you're too stubborn to accept that."

"Because we both know you want one of us," Mias said firmly. "And neither of us will stop until you agree to marry one of us."

"And how do you expect me to choose? Whether you like it or not, I do care about Elias. I have no reason to order him out of my life and the children's. You've seen how he is with them!"

"Yes, fatherhood oddly suits him, but let's pretend the children are not a factor. What do you want, Elle?"

"…The fact that I could even love Elias at all makes me think I didn't love you strongly enough…" Elle admitted.

Mias tightened his grip on her leg. "Is that so?"

Tears beaded in the corner of Elle's eyes. "I can see myself being happy with both of you… but… with you… could you honestly keep me the rest of your life knowing I betrayed you? That the children we're raising aren't yours? It's not fair to you Mias, even if you do still love me, I don't know my own heart… I don't want to claim to love you and end up hurting you again…!"

"So I'll make sure you won't," Mias said confidently. "Marry me."

"I can't…"

"Then will you marry Elias?"

"Would you even let me…?" Elle asked, knowing full well Mias would never allow that.

"…So that's it then… everything I've done for you is just so you can leave me for my brother?!"

"Mias, don't yell," Elle tried to calm him.

"I have every right to yell in my own house!" He shouted.

It didn't take long for the echoing cries of awakened infants to reach Elle's ears.

"This! This is why it can't be you!" Elle argued back as she got off the bed. "That temper! That inability to wish me happiness despite your own feelings! I don't want my children growing up in a household with arguing like this!"

"And they won't if you come to your senses and marry me!"

"Sometimes you don't get what you want Mias! Elias learned that! Why can't you?!" She asked before slamming the door as she left the room to tend to her children.

"…I've never wanted anything more than I want you…" he muttered to himself as frustration and anger gave way to the sorrow of loss. "I bettered my self… my magic… because of you… I did it for you! Everything… was for you…"

* * *

Elias grumbled and cursed his brother as he trudged through the forest, not even sure if he was headed in the right direction. Thankfully, the stewards of the forest were still making their rounds and happened upon him a half hour into his wanderings.

"Elias? What are you doing out here?" Hilda asked as her keen eyes spied the dark haired man before the height-advantaged Stags.

"Mias," was all the explanation given and all the explanation needed.

"Ah," Hilda didn't sound surprised.

"I suppose there's no fairness when it comes to your brotherly disputes, is there?" Berenos asked as Elias joined them on the main trail.

"If it were me I'd do everything in my power to win," Elias admitted. "I won't argue with his strategy, but I will complain about it."

"Um, well, since you're out here, would you like to join us for lunch?" Abernos asked. "We were just about to head back."

Elias gave no response, just an unsure look.

"Maybe Elias knows how to get babies, Hilda," Fionos suggested, tugging on the Aquila-in-human-form's skirt styled loin cloth.

"What? You haven't learned about that?" Elias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he means adopting ones," Hilda clarified, blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

"Well most orphans and unwanted human children you'd find in a village orphanage or under the care of the church I'd imagine, though I doubt they'd release a child into the care of forest dwellers such as yourselves."

"I hadn't thought about that…" Abernos admitted. "So would we be best finding some of our kind?"

"But even if hybrid parent dies, the tribe raises the child up anyway," Hilda said. "We look after our own more so than humans do; no offense Elias."

"None taken," Elias scratched the back of his head. "I guess inform your home tribes that you'd be willing to take in a child."

"I suppose that could work," Hilda thought for a moment. "I'll write to my sister and ask."

"It'll be awkward asking Father about this," Abernos chuckled weakly before looking down at Hilda. "I mean, are we even ready? How would we feed it?"

"Uh, my breasts of course," Hilda said like it was an obvious answer.

The four men just looked at her.

"What? You get a baby and they make milk, right?"

"I don't think they work that way," Abernos told her.

"You need to carry a child in your womb for your breasts to produce milk, you daft bird," Elias put a palm to his forehead and sighed.

Hilda blinked unknowingly. "Oh. Then how will I feed a baby?"

"You'll need a wet nurse," Elias said. "These are the things you need to consider before having a child, Hilda."

"Hm, could Elle feed it?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, Elle's busy enough with her own children," Abernos scolded.

"But we can't have some random woman we don't know feeding our baby, Abernos. I don't know any other girls aside from Elle and my rookery sisters and I doubt any of them want to do something like that for me."

"Clearly you still have a lot to discuss," Elias said as he slipped past the four. "Thank you for your invitation to lunch, but I have to return and kick Mias' ass."

* * *

Elle softly hushed Lucy and Darcy until their crying ceased and they fell back asleep. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, she stroked their heads simultaneously, wishing them sweet dreams that hopefully would not be disturbed again.

Mias stood in the doorway to the room, quietly observing for the time being. It was obvious her children now held the highest priority and all thoughts of romance had fleeted to allow her to focus on mothering, but the babes were growing quickly and wouldn't always need such close nurturing. They couldn't be her excuse to avoid him and Elias forever, and in Mias' opinion, for the little twins' own sake, it was better their family setting was firmly established before they started retaining memories. He didn't want them growing up to see them all fighting like this. They were first generation of Dormaeus offspring to have the chance of a happy upbringing, provided he and Elias didn't ruin everything.

And speaking of Elias, the sound of the front door opening and closing informed him his twin had made his way out of the woods and likely wasn't in a good mood.

With her mothering skills no longer required for the time being, Elle tip toed away from the cradle and out the door, closing it as quietly as possible. She turned to see Elias marching up the stairs with murderous intent in his eyes, and Mias awaiting him down the hall. Her demeanor instantly changed as she darted down the hall, seizing Elias' by his right hand to snap him out of his anger before dragging him to Mias. She grabbed his left hand and proceeded to drag both men down to the opposite wing of the manor where she could speak without fear of waking her sleeping babes.

"E-Elle?" Both Mias and Elias sounded nervous as she shoved them into a parlor room and locked the door behind them.

"I swear to God if you wake my children one more time with your stupid bickering, I'm going to kill both of you," she threatened.

Both of them gulped, without a doubt convinced she would seriously.

"Now then," she calmed her fury and sat on the middle sofa while Mias sat near the window and Elias against the wall. "If we could all behave like adults for a few minutes, I'd be very grateful."

Neither one of them spoke.

"Fine," Elle sighed. "Just listen then. I have my reasons to marry and not marry both of you, but if I may be honest, marriage isn't anything I want right now, and the fact you're using it to try and claim me makes it all the more repulsive and not an option, so I'll not want to hear another desperate proposal. Ever. Understood?"

"Yes…" Both brothers begrudgingly nodded.

"I know I'm not in a place to be entirely independent as a single mother either, not that I want to raise Darcy and Lucy alone, but that's what I'm considering unless you two grow up. I don't want to deprive them of having a father nor do I think it's fair to either of you. Regardless of which one of you is the biological father, if you both want to be in my life and theirs, you have to conduct yourself properly in that role."

"And a father's role is also to love the mother," Elias said.

"Letting them see a healthy relationship is good for their development, or so I've read," Mias added.

"Yes… which is why, as weird as this is to say, I think there's only one option that makes sense. If it can't be one or none, it has to be both of you," she blushed, as did Mias and Elias who quickly exchanged looks with each other. "I know you two ruled it out right away, but I'm not taking about a threesome, but rather an alternation… three days of the week I'll be with Mias, and another three I'll be with Elias. On the seventh day you both leave me alone."

"I don't see how that would be 'healthy'…" Elias commented.

"I couldn't stand the thought of knowing when you're with him and not me…" Mias crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just put a knife in my heart?"

"That can be arranged," Elias answered.

"Stop it!" Elle snapped, glaring at both of them. "Look, I know it's weird but you already know I've slept with both of you, so it's not like I can ever feel faithful again… let alone deserve to be a bride… I assure you, no one regrets any of this more than I do, but at least I'm owning up to it and trying to work out a solution that satisfies everyone. I know it's weird… and I don't know if it'll work… but if I'm balancing two kids, I'm sure I can handle two men. I do love both of you in your own way and want you to be happy… and I'll try to do it… but damn it, why do I have to do ieverything?/i I'm so tired… and trying my best alone with my children, but I can't keep doing this by myself worrying when you two are going to fight again… over ime/i… If this is my punishment, I certainly deserve it, but please don't continue like this with the children… please!"

By now Elle was in tears, though she didn't have the energy to sob. Still, she tried to maintain her posture and present herself sincerely to both men.

Mias and Elias exchanged another look between them.

"…What would make you happy, Elle?" Mias asked.

"We'll do whatever you ask," Elias added.

"…Both of you…" she whimpered with some embarrassment. "I-I-I'm not some pervert, it's just… with two babies… having both of you would really help… or maybe I am a pervert… jeez, Mias alone could get me to do kinky stuff…"

"Yeah, but involving my brother isn't exactly one of mine," Mias blushed.

"Somehow I think we wouldn't have this problem if you and I were at least fraternal twins…" Elias averted his eyes.

"But we are brothers… so taking turns… I suppose… is not that strange."

"Oh, it's strange in this sense whether or not we're related. We've both never been the sort to share."

"It's not like it's a ménage a trois. You have your days and I'll have mine."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to split the year? I do have a place of my own."

"I think Elle wants them to have some stability so one house makes the most sense."

"What about when the children get older? We certainly can't teach them this is the social norm for families."

"Maybe with any luck they won't be able to tell us apart?" Mias suggested with a bit of a smile. "If you and I don't appear in the same room together, they might not notice."

"Now Mias, be serious. We'll only confuse them."

"Why don't we worry about that when the time comes? There's really no sense in worrying about it for the time being. They won't remember any of this."

"They may not remember, but they will begin to recognize faces and call out to us."

"Oh, that's a good point… Maybe we can have them address us differently? There's more than one word for 'Father' after all."

"True, true," Elias nodded his head. "Hm, perhaps this won't be so difficult."

"We did always work better as a team; you and I," Mias smiled.

"I remember," Elias smiled briefly. "But when it comes to Elle…"

"I have no intention of losing to you," Mias finished. "We'll try this arrangement for a while then, but when the time comes, I'll show you no mercy."

"I feel exactly the same," Elias said.

The two stood up and crossed the room to shake hands, a gesture that seemed to bear a challenge as opposed to peace, much to Elle's hesitation.

"Will you two please—?" She tried to speak.

"She's yours for today, Mias," Elias said, backing off. "I had her last, so it'd be your turn."

"She'll be too tired to give you any pleasure, Elias," Mias grinned.

"Then I shall hold her and see she gets a well deserved rest," Elias smiled back, knowing at this point sleep would trump sex for the weary mother.

"…I should have known better than to think I could control the two of them…" Elle sighed to herself, but this sort of opposition was welcomed compared to their constant quarrels. If she had to bounce between the two of them to keep the peace, it was certainly worth doing. She only hoped it would be the right decision for Darcy and Lucy as well.

* * *

Chapters 118 - 122


	27. Chapter 27

"Mmm! Mmmmm! Mmm!" Darcy Dormaeus seemed to be on the precipice of an important milestone as he sat with his sister and mother amidst their toys on the carpet of Elle's room. It was the seventh day of the week, her day to take a break from both Mias and Elias, but as Darcy's babbling continued, she wondered if he would finally utter his first word and if his fathers should be present.

The twins were now nine months of age with their personalities becoming more apparent. Darcy was a usually cheerful baby who'd taken over being the noisy one while Lucy was rather quiet, except for when she cried. Both displayed a natural curiosity for their world and enjoyed playtime with their mother especially. Their hair was growing in, a dark, dirty blonde color that was obviously a good mixture of Elle's DNA with the Dormaeus bloodline. Their eyes were dark as well, but not as deep as Mias and Elias'. In the right light, they were a fine gray, the color of fierce thundercloud. And of course they were cute, still slightly plump with chubby pink cheeks that seemed to glow whenever they smiled.

Elle couldn't be more smitten with them. While they exhausted her, she found she had the patience to sit with them every day to help them play and discover the world around them. It fascinated her, as she was sure it did all mothers, to see that twinkle of excitement in their eyes when they learned something new.

"Mamamamamaaaaa!" Darcy babbled on before going back to humming his 'M's again.

"C'mon Darcy. Say, 'Mum'. Mum, Mum, Mum." She repeated, trying to encourage him to form his lips correctly.

"Mmmmmmm!" He vocalized loudly, picking up one of his building blocks to examine it.

"Maybe I'm getting my hopes up," Elle said to herself, glancing over to Lucy who was seated right by her side. "Will you try, Lucy?"

The little girl acknowledged her name and looked up at Elle, but didn't make a sound.

"Can you say 'Mum'? Or 'Mama'? What about 'Dada'?"

"Daaaa…" Lucy mumbled to the floor, her little voice quite reserved compared to her brother's.

"Dada," Elle repeated.

"Ugnn…" Lucy lowered her head, clearly not in the mood to try again.

"It's alright, precious. Take your time," Elle smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her daughter's head.

"Maaaaa!" Darcy called out for her attention.

"Hehe, alright, kisses for Darcy too," Elle beamed and crawled across the floor to kiss her son's head as well. She always did her best to not favor one twin over the other, the same also being true for Mias and Elias.

With their fathers now on her mind, Elle wondered if she could get Lucy babbling again if both of them were in the room. Perhaps Lucy saw no point in saying the infant word for father if one was not around, Elle thought.

"You two wait here," Elle instructed as she got up from the floor and went to open the door. "Elias! Mias! Could you both come here, please?!"

Not liking to sit by herself, Lucy rolled onto all fours and crawled over to her brother. Finding interest in his blocks, she picked one up as well and held it out to him. "Da!"

"Oooo!" Darcy eagerly accepted the other wooden block and gave Lucy the one he held.

"Oo?" Lucy looked over the new block, turning it in her hands to see the other colorful prints decorating the sides.

"Baababa ah!" Darcy explained to his sister, picking up yet another block to show her.

Elle quietly returned to the rug and sat down a couple feet away, simply wishing to observe the two communicate with each other.

"Oodaaah," Lucy said, her wide eyes fixated on the blocks in her brother's hands.

"Baa!" Darcy exclaimed.

A knock on the door distracted the two for a moment as Mias and Elias entered the room.

"What is it, Elle?" Mias asked.

"They've been very chatty today. I think with some encouragement we might be able to get them to say their first words," Elle smiled back at them.

"Is that so?" Elias smiled and carefully stepped around the toys to sit down by the two. "What are you trying to say my little ones?"

Darcy and Lucy turned to him briefly before looking back at each other and going back to playing.

"I thought we weren't supposed to rush any of this," Mias said as he sat down on the other side of the twins.

"We're not rushing it," Elle assured him. "I really think they're ready. Darcy especially. He's been making the M sound for weeks."

"You just can't wait to hear them call you 'Mum'," Mias smiled slyly.

"So what?" Elle blushed a bit. "I am their mother after all."

"Hm? Darcy? Are you ready to say 'Mum'?" Elias asked the boy.

Darcy looked back up at him.

"Who's that?" Elias pointed to Elle and Darcy's eyes followed.

Elle waved at her son.

"Is that your 'Mum'?" Elias asked.

"Mmm…" Darcy responded.

"You can do it, Darcy. Say 'Mum'," Elias encouraged.

"Daashee," a quiet, yet steady word came from Lucy's lips instead, causing all heads to turn to her.

"Did you say your brother's name, sweetness?" Elias asked.

Lucy looked up at him, but said nothing.

"…Who's this, Lucy?" Elias pointed to Darcy.

"Daashee," she said again.

"That's… remarkable," Elias beamed as Mias and Elle squeezed in on either side of him.

"Oh Lucy!" Elle scooped the little girl up into her arms. "I was worried she might be a little slower since she doesn't babble as much as her brother, but oh, I'm sorry I doubted you, sweetie! You're wonderful!"

"Muuuuuum!" Darcy reached out his hands for Elle when he saw his sister getting more affection than him.

"Heh, well would you look at that," Mias chuckled as he lifted Darcy up to Elle so she could hold both her babies.

"I'm so proud!" Elle happily rained kisses on both their pudgy cheeks. "My bright little stars! Oh, I love you!"

"I guess men will do anything to impress Elle, even her own son," Elias smiled.

"You watch, he won't let either of us get near her a year from now," Mias warned.

"There's just something about a boy with his mother," Elle smiled, kissing Darcy's cheek extra firmly while she handed Lucy to Mias. "Just like there's something about a girl with her father, or fathers in this case."

"Well, then I expect you to be calling be 'Dada' soon," Mias instructed her.

Lucy just looked at him blankly.

"Mias, you really need to relax. You don't need to be quite so proper with them," Elias said, taking Lucy into his own arms and bouncing her gently on his knee.

"I mean to convey a position of authority they can revere. You two spoil them too much."

"And exactly what makes you think that? This is my first time raising a child too," Elias said.

"If you two fight in front of them, I'll not be with either of you for a month~," Elle sang happily so as not to alert her children she was mad with their fathers.

"I'm not trying to start a fight, I simply mean to address you have your ways of rearing them and I have mine. Discipline is love, correct?"

"Well, yes, but Elias does have a point. You aren't that playful or affectionate with them," Elle said.

"At least kiss Lucy and tell her she's a brilliant girl," Elias said, holding Lucy out to him.

"What she demonstrated was a normal milestone in her development. She's no more brilliant than any other infant."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be proud of her."

"…True," Mias admitted, taking Lucy back into his arms. "The sooner they can speak, the sooner I'll know what they want."

"That's one way to look at it, I guess," Elle said.

"Very well. I congratulate you on your first communication attempt," Mias told the girl before kissing her forehead.

"Dada," Lucy spoke again, this word much clearer to decipher.

"D-Did you say…?" Mias looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Dada," she repeated, calmly looking him in the eyes.

Mias fell silent and squeezed her gently against his chest, stunned with an emotion he never felt before.

"…Mias, are you alright?" Elle asked, kneeling down by him.

"She called me 'Dada'…"

"So we heard," Elias said, slightly miffed Mias heard the honor first.

"That means she… she thinks I'm her father…."

"You iare/i her father, Mias," Elle smiled.

"I've tried to be… but I never felt like I was… I didn't know how I should even act around them… I didn't think they'd… want me to be their father… Heh… I didn't think hearing them talk would mean anything to me…"

"I'm sure it isn't too momentous an occasion when you consider every child does it, but when iyour/i child does it, it's special. That's because you're a parent and you're proud of them," Elle placed Darcy in Mias' other arm so he could cradle both twins. "Just because you and Elias share the roll doesn't make them any less yours."

Mias bowed his head down and hugged both children close. He probably would have cried were Elias not in the room.

* * *

Fionos had a bit of growth spurt over the past winter, gaining half a foot in height as well as another prong to his horns. His face gradually began to lengthen and the spots on his cheeks had faded significantly since last season. He knew he couldn't avoid growing up, but he was obviously wary of it given the amount of time he spent fussing in front of the mirror each morning.

"You'll develop a complex," Berenos warned him.

"I think I already have," Fionos sighed and lowered his ears. "Do you think I'm still cute?"

"…What?"

"I accept the reality that I'm not going to be little forever, but at the rate I'm growing, I'll be too long faced like some pretty boy…" the snow colored fawn said honestly. "

"My, what a hard life," Berenos responded sarcastically.

"No, really! Think about it! If my weight to height ratio stays on this current course, I'm going to be a very lean and effeminate looking Stag! Girls will be jealous!"

"…You have the oddest concerns, Fio. You're still too young to be worried about girls."

"But I like them… and since I moved here, I haven't been surrounded by them. I miss the rookery…"

"They spoiled you, clearly," Berenos chuckled. "You're a fine Stag, Fionos. Don't let puberty overwhelm you. By the time you're finished growing, you'll understand."

"But I won't stop growing for years… that's a long time," he laid his head on the kitchen table and pouted.

Berenos sighed to himself, the presence of teenage angst was upon him yet again with a younger brother and while Berenos considered himself a patient and tolerable Stag, such fuss would inevitably grate on his nerves if he was subjected to it for too long. "Why don't you go next door? Hilda will make you feel better."

"Yeah… but she's still got her feathers ruffled up about this baby business."

"That's true. She did seem to get quite emotional listening to Lucy and Darcy babble with her when Elle visited here yesterday," Berenos recalled.

Fionos rolled his head to the side to look at Berenos. "Is it usually this hard to get a baby? I know they aren't making one themselves, but…"

"Well with both our kind having strong communal ties, adopting a young Stag or Aquila into a 'home' setting is actually quite odd. They'd probably be better off adopting a human, but none of the orphanages want to surrender a child to forest dwelling hybrids… which I understand could become confusing for a human child once it grows up and realizes it's not truly a Stag or an Aquila."

"But both Abernos and Hilda aren't exactly what one would except from the definition of our tribes… I don't think it'd matter if they had a human, Stag, Aquila, or even a ghoul, they'd love it and do their best to raise it with good values."

"And I think that too. I wouldn't worry about though. It'll happen when it's meant to happen."

"Try telling that to Hilda," Fionos sighed, plopped his head up on his hands, and glanced out the window to the cottage across the clearing. He expected to hear some excited discussion or see the two pacing the floor in thought over their situation, but the house was calm and undisturbed.

Abernos sat on a chair in the middle of floor, letting little hairs fall onto the sheet covering the area around him.

Hilda busied herself with trimming his hair and fur for the late spring, now that the weather was finally warm enough for the Stag to not look quite as fluffy. Her eyes and hands were clearly focused on the task as she snipped here and there with her scissors and brushed the loose hairs free.

"Um… Hilda? Do we need to be quiet while you do this? It's sort of uncomfortable."

"Hm? I'm being too quiet?"

"You haven't said a word since I asked if you'd help me trim up for the season," he reminded her. "I know what must be on your mind… we can talk about it."

"What's there to talk about? We're doing all we can. I suppose I'm a little discouraged, but… sometimes things take a while. If I want to be a mother, I've got to learn patience, don't I?"

"I guess, but you haven't been your usual energetic self… I'm worried about you."

"Ah, it's just female troubles. They're even harder to explain than they are to deal with."

"I want a baby too, Hilda. Seeing Darcy and Lucy's chubby little cheeks and hearing them giggle is just too adorable for me not to want one."

"And did you see their little feet?!" Hilda immediately perked up as the topic shifted to the twins. "Human feet are the best, much cuter than talons or hooves and significantly less painful when they kick."

Abernos laughed. "Yes, Darcy and Lucy are very cute human children."

"Elle's got her hands full though… She's trying to balance the lives of four people, not including her own."

"Mias and Elias seem to be behaving though," he noted.

"Yeah, but I can still tell neither one of them is happy with this arrangement… and neither is Elle. She's so tired, Abernos… and the twins are starting to move around more so she'll need more energy to chase them and keep their fathers in line. I know Elle's strong, but that's got to be stressful trying to take care of two men and two children. She says while Mias and Elias do help with the children, its dealing with ithem/i that's the trying part."

"Especially considering Mias and Elias can be children themselves," Abernos moved his bangs back. "…I know it's not our business, but there has to be something we can do besides babysit every now and then."

"Elle simply needs a man who understands her and doesn't let his own needs take precedence."

"Yes, someone more down to earth like she is."

"Huh… you know, Berenos is single…"

"Berenos?!"

"Well, why not Berenos? He's a real gentleman."

"I don't think Berenos could ever see Elle that way, and vice versa."

"I know, but maybe they both never thought to see each other that way."

"Hilda," Abernos scolded. "Before you start plotting, might I remind you if you try to bring any other man into the picture Mias and Elias will make him disappear?"

"Oh yeah…" Hilda heaved a defeated sigh, set her scissors aside, and fell over Abernos' shoulder. "You know, I think life was easier when we were fighting bad guys instead of dealing with domestic issues."

"You know, I think you're right," he smiled and lifted her over his shoulder and onto his lap. "Though things worked out well for me and you at least."

"Heh, considering I usually have the worst luck, this is certainly a good turn out," She smiled, sliding a hand onto his cheek. "I'm sorry I've made you worry…"

"There's no need to apologize," he smiled and pushed his nose up against hers for a quick nuzzle. "I know things will work out."

"Oh? You sound so certain."

"I am certain. Know why? Because I know you."

Hilda grinned. "Really? Then what am I thinking right now?"

"Hmm…" Abernos looked her in the eyes for a moment. "That you're going to make apple blossom tea with our afternoon snack?"

"Waahhh! You're in my head! You're in my head!" Hilda exclaimed, before laughing and clinging onto him in a tight hug. "I love you, Abernos."

"I love you too, Hilda," he beamed, snuggling her extra close for just a while longer.

* * *

Helga always had a strange way of showing her affection for her younger sister, usually with vigorous neglect, but that was not to be the case this time around. The aerial commander took her time flying down from the northlands much to her chagrin, but the cloth bundle she carried in her talons required a great deal of care with handling. She only had a little further to go now before she'd finally be rid of such baggage.

Within the forest, Elle had settled down for a cup of tea with her two dearest friends while Fionos played with the children and Berenos was out performing his scouting duties. The spring air was warm enough for the three to sit outside and to allow better surveillance of the children.

"Fifiiiii!" Darcy swatted a hand at Fionos' swishing tail as he sat with the twins on the forest floor.

"Hehe, you like my tail?" Fionos tilted his head back at the little boy and flicked his tail with more vigor.

"Fiiii," Lucy said firmly, though quietly and grabbed onto the ear Fionos had turned to her.

"Ow—Ouch! Lucy, no pulling," he scolded her gently as he pried her fingers off the velvety lobe.

With his attention back on Lucy, Darcy grabbed a hold of his tail, provoking another yelp of pain that resulted in a similar scolding. However, every time he turned to direct one of the twins, the other would yank onto him in a playful attempt to catch the faun's attention.

The adults smiled and chose not to intervene, considering Fionos' patience for the twins' behavior was a trait rarely found in any preteen.

"I really have to thank you all for letting me seek sanctuary here," Elle said over the rim of her teacup. "I truly appreciate it."

"We certainly don't mind having you and the children over," Abernos said cautiously.

"…I'm sensing a 'but'…" Elle said.

Abernos and Hilda exchanged a glance before Hilda continued, "But we're worried how things are when you're home…"

"It's hectic, I won't deny that, but things have been alright. It certainly wasn't how I pictured my life, but what am I supposed to do with those two? I couldn't take the kids and leave because no matter where I go, even if they didn't try to bring me back, they'd stay by me… so I can't run. I've told both of them 'no', but they don't listen, merely give me some space for a few days before they're right back at it."

"Well, have you thought about going to Noric?" Hilda asked.

"Back to the north? Why?"

"If you need a place to run to where Mias and Elias will have a hard time interfering, Noric makes sense. Miss Viola and Lady Ia are those children's grandmother and aunt so I doubt they'd turn you away," Abernos explained.

"Plus with my sister as head of the guard and my father being the best Runeskeeper in the world, you'd have no shortage of defenders. Even with his magic, I don't think Mias could handle Helga and her swarm," Hilda beamed proudly.

"Yes, but…" Elle looked over at her children. "I can't deprive them of having their fathers…"

"We thought you'd say that, but there comes a point where yes, they may have their fathers, but they might not have the best mother if you're stressed all the time… what happens when they're older and your temper takes it out on them when you're really mad at Mias or Elias? If those men aren't making your life easier, then are they really as good a father figure as you think?" Hilda asked.

Elle sighed in defeat of such simple logic. "I suppose that's true… I certainly don't want Darcy to grow up to treat a woman the way Mias and Elias are treating me… like some prize to be won in this stupid sibling rivalry they have between them, and god only knows what affect they'll have on Lucy…"

"So we'll sneak you back into Noric!" Hilda said excitedly. "A robust upbringing in the North will make them both very strong!"

"I don't know if I could take the cold all year round," Elle admitted.

"Well, it's not a long summer, but it's nice for about three months starting next month. Now would be the time to do it."

"It's a big decision to make on such short notice. I'll have to think about," Elle said as she turned to see Fionos managing to lift both toddlers in a warm, snuggle filled with giggles and yet there was the sound of an infant's cries gradually drawing closer, and from the sky.

The four looked up just as a circling Aquila made her decent with a bundle clenched in her talons.

"Helga?" Hilda tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't been expecting a visit from her sister.

"Yeah, take it will ya?" Helga said as she flapped a length above them.

"Okay?" Hilda carefully took the bundle from her sister's feet and pulled back the cloth as the elder landed. Inside was a small infant with pink skin and curly dark hair with a tint of red to it. She began to move as Hilda unwrapped her, tiny talons kicking forward and the fluff of her lightly feathered arms shedding into the air, but only from the right side.

"Her left arm was underdeveloped at birth and the wing bones not fused properly. She'll never be able to fly with the rest of us… and rather than bring her up as an outsider, we decided you ought to take her."

"…You're giving me a baby?" Hilda touched her fingers gently to the infant's deformed arm. "Her mother didn't want her?"

"Hilda, you know how sentiment runs in our clan. She'll have a better life here, and you can't have children with the Stag any other way," she said with a glance to Abernos. "Unless you don't want her?"

"N-No! It's just most parents get nine months preparation!" Abernos hugged Hilda's waist and looked down at the little hybrid. "And I… I don't know how I'm supposed to raise a girl."

"So far the only difference is Darcy's able to pee everywhere…" Elle told them as she gathered the twins from Fionos and kissed her son. "Which is why Mummy has to change your nappies quickly, doesn't she?"

"Heehee," the boy giggled while his sister's attention was drawn to the baby.

"Whaa da?" Lucy pointed.

"What's that? That's a baby," Elle smiled and let the two peek into the bundle.

"Baaybee?" Lucy repeated.

Darcy's intrigue was silent, looking from both his mother to the baby and the others around him as the infant finally settled down against Hilda's chest.

"How old is she?" Hilda asked.

"Exactly six weeks," Helga answered. "I didn't want to fly her down fresh from the womb, but she's still fresh enough."

"Does she have a name?"

"No, that's one of your jobs as parents." The elder Aquila smirked. "If you're up for it."

Hilda and Abernos exchanged glances.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"Of course I want to. Do you want to?"

"Yeah," she smiled wide.

Abernos looked to Helga with a proud smile on his face as well. "Then I guess we're parents."

Elle smiled quietly to herself, knowing this made her concerns a lower priority to the couple, which was just as well. Running away never solved any of her problems, but staying was proving to be as bad. She couldn't be twice a mother, twice a wife, and overall peace keeper and expect her stress levels to diminish, but she'd managed so far.

"Maa…!" Darcy reached out for her from his cradle with the cutest little smile as she tried to tuck the two in for the night.

"Yes, what is it?" Elle stuck her head in to nuzzle him. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Dada?" Lucy called from her cradle.

Elle sighed to herself and peaked in to Lucy. "Not tonight, love. This is the one night Mummy gets to herself, remember?"

"Muuuum mum," Lucy patted her hands against Elle's cheeks.

"Mm, you two – you always know when to be extra cute for me," she smiled and couldn't resist taking the two from their beds to join her in the big bed. "Okay, we'll have a sleepover then. You'll be too big for this before I know it anyway."

The two clung to Elle even as she set up pillow barriers to keep them from rolling off the bed in the night.

"Alright, tuck you both in there…" She said as she made sure the two were comfy on either side of her before she finally crawled under the covers with them. "Alright, bedtime now."

"Mm…" Darcy reached a hand up and hit against Elle's breast as he proceeded to pull himself free.

"Darcy…" Elle tried to scold, but found herself too tired to get up at this point. He wasn't causing trouble just yet.

"Luuluu…" Darcy reached across Elle's chest to nudge his sister.

"Mm?" Lucy responded quietly.

Elle listened as Darcy babbled something incomprehensible to his sister and she replied with her own conversation. Whatever they were discussing it sounded important given the thoughtful pauses and hums after every few sentences. Elle closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Her twins would never be like their fathers, not when they loved each other as dearly as those gibberish words and giggles indicated.

* * *

Elle woke up alone with the sun as she'd grown accustomed to, but seeing as at least once a week the twins crawled in with her, she was a bit concerned when they weren't with her. She slipped her feet into her slippers and grabbed a night robe to censor her nightgown as she searched around the room and then hurried to the hall. "Darcy? Lucy?"

While checking other rooms, she found herself at Mias' and taking a deep breath, reluctantly knocked loudly, knowing he probably wasn't up by now.

"What is it?" She heard him grunt from inside.

"I can't find the children," she told him, and after some scrambling from within, Mias opened the door.

"You're sure?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"They crawled in with me last night and I just woke up and they're gone."

"They couldn't have gone too far," he patted her shoulders. "We'll find them."

"Put your pants on first," Elle reminded him. After all this time he still didn't abandon sleeping in the nude.

"Oh it's not gonna scar them at this age."

"It's scarring at any age," she added, leaving him to get dressed while she continued to search for her children.

The sound of mischievous giggling caught her attention on the stairs, speeding her up as she rushed towards the source of it behind one of the parlor doors. Darcy and Lucy were sat on the floor in their nightshirts with a tin of biscuits, a stack of books, and bunch of loose parchment and half empty ink wells.

"Another early morning raid?" Elle asked, putting a hand on her hip as she locked into mother mode.

"We couldn't sleep," Darcy said sweetly.

"We did writing practice too, Mummy," Lucy added, showing Elle one piece of parchment with her cursive alphabet neatly written along with her name and a few of other words.

Elle sighed and flopped to the floor to hug her eight-year-olds. "You worry me when you're not where you're supposed to be."

"We're sorry, Mum," Darcy apologized immediately.

"You're forgiven, but what have we told you about making these sorts of messes?"

"But we were careful!" Lucy pouted. "Darcy's the one who got crumbs everywhere."

"Well Lucy kept drinking ink on the rug!" Darcy retorted.

"Alright, alright," Elle locked an arm over each of them and wrestled them to the ground for punishment with tickles. "If that's the way it's gonna be!"

"Noooooooooo! Muuuuuuuuuuum!" Both the twins squealed and squirmed.

"You'd prefer a spanking?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What's all the racket about?" Mias asked with a yawn as he popped his head into the room.

"Daaaaaddy, save uuuuuuuuus!"

"Hm? Why? Are you in trouble?" Mias smirked and leaned against the doorframe.

Darcy managed to wiggle away from his mother and bolted for the door, only to be swiftly snatched up by Mias.

"Where are you going? C'mere."

"Wha?! No, dad! Nooo!" Darcy pouted as Mias picked him up and cradled him like a baby. "Let me have my dignity!"

"Nope, no dignity for anyone in this house," Mias chuckled as he rocked the boy a bit before holding him properly against his shoulder and looking down to Elle and Lucy. "We let that go when you two were born."

"Hey, I still have some," Elle said, out of breath and panting on the floor with her daughter. A statement not easily believed given her now disheveled hair and clothes.

Smart enough after seven years together to know it wasn't a point worth arguing, Mias pecked Darcy on the cheek and set him back down with a grunt. "You're getting too big for that…"

"You're the one who keeps picking me up," Darcy reminded him.

"You're cute like your mother. I can't help myself," Mias grinned and snatched Elle off the floor to pick up.

"Put me down, Mias. You'll throw your back out," Elle scolded.

"I'm not that old," he said defensively, yet complied. "Doesn't anyone want to be held by me anymore?"

"…You can hold me, Daddy," Lucy piped up.

"Splendid," Mias picked her up next. "Nice to know someone loves me."

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Huh? I love you, Dad – I just don't wanna be picked up anymore," Darcy tilted his head up to Elle. "You love him too, right Mum?"

"As I've told you, my feelings for this one are complicated."

"Yeah, but you say that about our other Dad too. We all live together, so don't we all love each other?"

"Of course we do," Mias told him. "But there's all sorts of love, son. How a father loves his daughter. How a mother loves her son. How a brother loves his sister."

"But what about a mother and a father and a father? Berenos is Abernos' brother, but Frieda and Signos don't call him 'Dad' too."

Elle looked to Mias, not wanting to lie to the children about the state of their relationship, but when the truth was as complicated as it was, there wasn't a good way of explaining it to children.

Mias knew he couldn't badmouth Elle's decisions either in front of the children. He liked to avoid this topic whenever it came up, and lately the two had been awfully curious about such things.

"Well… you see, both Mias and Elias wanted to be your father, so I let them."

"I know they're our fathers, but you're not a wife to either of them," Darcy stated.

"…Because I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't Darcy, and honey, I would love it if we had an ordinary family structure you could understand at this age, but you don't and I don't know how to explain to you," Elle teared up a bit. She had no one to blame for this mess but herself.

"Elle," Mias put Lucy down next to her brother and went to her side. "They're just curious. We don't have to be entirely honest with them if they aren't going to understand it."

"Yes, heaven forbid they learn their mother is weak-willed and indecisive," she told Mias, making sure the twins couldn't hear.

"That's not the truth either. I know you want good relationship role models for them, and like Elias and I have both told you, so long as we're civil to each other, isn't the number of partners irrelevant? There are places in the world that have multiple marriages after all."

"Yes, but they're asking about love and monogamy!" Elle responded in a harsh whisper leaving the twins to wonder what their parents were talking about as they tiptoed out of the room to give the two privacy.

"I made Mum upset again…" Darcy frowned.

"Mum said it's good to ask questions though," Lucy told him.

"I don't think I asked the right ones… but why does nobody else have two dads? Are we weird?"

"Daddy Mias says we're Dormaeuses and that makes us special, so maybe that's it?"

"But they didn't have two dads, or two mums."

"Maybe it's cuz they're twins," Lucy theorized. "They look a lot a like – more than we do. Maybe she got confused."

"Mm, but have you ever confused Daddy Mias with Daddy Elias?"

"Hmm," Lucy thought for a moment. "No… they look alike, but they feel different."

"Yeah!"

"But maybe we only feel it cuz we're twins too?"

"I dunno… I wanna read more books about it, but all the words are still too big for me."

"Get one of them to read it to you."

"I can't do that cuz then they'll know!"

"Then ask Abernos or Hilda when we see them next."

"Oh, yeah, that could work," Darcy smiled a little and hugged Lucy's arm. "You're so smart, Lucy!"

"Cuz I think while you babble, Darcy," she hugged his head, only to feel her feet leave the ground along with her brother's as two muscular arms scoped them up.

"What are you two doing, running around this early?" Elias smirked.

"G'morning Daddy," Lucy beamed.

"Good morning, princess," he kissed her cheek before turning to Darcy.

"No! No kisses!" Darcy protested.

"You won't let your father kiss you?"

"I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need kisses!"

"I think he does," Lucy told Elias.

"I think he does too," Elias grinned.

"You're both gross!" Darcy tried to wriggle free, but Elias had only strengthened himself as the years past, making it impossible for a child to escape, and so he was kissed on his cheek multiple times for his obstinacy. Affection he so clearly was not fond of receiving.

"Your face is funny, Darcy," Lucy giggled.

"Hmpf!" The boy huffed.

"Hehe, you two still haven't answered my question."

"We were up early and couldn't sleep anymore with Mum, so we came downstairs, now she and Daddy Mias are having adult talk in the parlor," Lucy told him.

"Is that so? 'Adult talk'?"

"Darcy asked why Mum isn't married to you or Daddy Mias."

"…It made Mum upset…" Darcy added.

"Well it's simple really: your mother didn't want to marry either of us."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because she loved you two far more than she did me or Mias. She wanted her time to be devoted to you two, first and foremost."

"But that's when we were babies. We're almost grown up now, aren't we? What'll she do then?"

"Maybe I'll give her another baby," Elias smiled cunningly. "You two would like another brother or sister, wouldn't you?"

"Um… I dunno… Babies are smelly and loud, aren't they?" Darcy asked, trying to remember his last encounter with an infant.

"Does Mummy want one?" Lucy asked.

"She might."

"And how would you give her one? You don't have a baby," Darcy said doubtingly.

"The Daddy puts the baby in the Mummy's tummy, remember? It needs to be in there to grow first since it starts off so small you can't see it."

"Is that really how it works? Because you're our Daddy, right? But so is Daddy Mias, so which one of you put us in Mummy's tummy? Did you put in me or Darcy? Or both?" Lucy asked, in Darcy's opinion, far better questions that were sure to get them answers.

"We don't know because both Mias and I tried to put a baby in her around the same time."

"…It really is confusing," Lucy told her brother.

"So that's why we have two dads? Because we don't know which one of you is our real father?" Darcy followed up.

"Essentially," Elias smiled. "Why so curious about all that? We all love you so much."

"But Mum…" Darcy began before tapering off and demanding to be put down, where he then took off.

"Darcy?!" Lucy motioned to be put down as well to chase after her big brother. "Darcy, what's wrong? That was the answer you wanted, wasn't it?"

"But… if no one knows, maybe that's why Mum couldn't get married and be happy like Hilda…"

"Oh…" Lucy bowed her head. "I guess that does make sense…"

"We gotta figure out something!" Darcy declared.

"Figure what out? So what if it's weird, I like having two dads."

"Not for us, for mum!"

"But Darcy, it's adult stuff…"

"So? We're almost adults. We know where babies come from and everything."

"I don't think that's all the knowledge required…"

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help you, you're my brother, but you want for things that are extremely difficult. I love Mum too, but we're just kids."

"You said so yourself we're Dormaeuses! We're weird and special and we can do anything!"

"You're taking what I said out of context," she frowned, but agreed. "Alright. We're going to get into trouble again though, I know it."

"We'll take our chances," he grinned widely.

* * *

Chapters 123 - 126, and that's where I lost interest.

I planned one last arc around Darcy and Lucy and Abernos and Hilda's adopted children, but still never decided on who Elle would end up with. I imagined eventually there was peace between the three for the children's sakes, but I couldn't honestly see how.


End file.
